Recuperando a mi familia
by Ookami 2.0
Summary: Tengo a la niña más hermosa del mundo como hija y a un sucubo como esposa, pero son mías. No dejaré que ningún imbécil me las quite. (Futanari)
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada, les pido mil disculpas. Me cerraron la cuenta y no había nada que pudiera hacer, de verdad me siento muy mal por hacerles eso, no era culpa de ninguno de ustedes y sentía que era una falta de respeto de mi parte no poder decirles nada, le agradezco a Erusan por dar un comunicado, lastimosamente el review que le deje no se puede ver y no entiendo porque. Pero eso ya paso y espero que no vuelva a pasar algo así. Les agradezco un montón a todos y todas todo su apoyo y decidí volver a subir la historia ya que vi que les gusta y quieren que la terminen. Espero de verdad sigan leyendo la historia a pesar de que ya pasó un poco de tiempo y que volverá a comenzar. Y en fin los dejo con el capítulo.

Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen. La historia será Futanari, si no les gusta, con todo el respeto que se merecen les pido que no la lean.

"NATSUKI! DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!" me remuevo entre las sábana, ahí está la última voz que deseo escuchar y menos a estas horas de la mañana, ¿Qué no se puede callar de una vez?.

"Joder, puedes dejar de gritar" me despierto y la observó ahí está mi 'amada' esposa, si nota el sarcasmo.

"sabes que horas son" me mira molesta "son las 10 de la mañana, ¿a que horas piensas levantarte?"

"no me molestes mujer, es mi maldito día de descanso" le digo enojada mientras vuelvo a acomodarme "puedo levantarme a la hora que yo quiera"

Ella tira fuerte de las sábanas hasta quitarlas por completo y dejar mi cuerpo expuesto, sólo llevo unos bóxeres y una camisa blanca ya que no me gusta usar pijamas.

"te vas a levantar en este momento, se te olvida que tenemos que reunirnos con las demás por el cumpleaños de Miku, dijiste que si irías" Miku es la hija de Midori y Youko.

Mierda lo había olvidado. De un salto salgo disparada de la cama y comienzo a buscar ropa como loca, hasta que por fin encuentro algo presentable. Observo a mi queridísima esposa que sigue parada en la entrada de mi habitación y ella me observa enojada. Maldición dame un respiro.

Suspiro

"Si lo se, lo siento, lo había olvidado esta semana fue muy difícil en el trabajo" me disculpo con ella, tiene razón yo se lo prometí.

"Esta bien sólo no te tardes mucho, iré a cambiar a Misuki mientras tu estas lista" lo dice mas calmada, ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi esposa?

Cuando sale de la habitación me desnudó completamente y entró al baño, me cepillo los dientes y me voy a la ducha me lavo completamente mi hermoso cuerpo.

"Oh si mira esos abdominales, oh y esos bíceps, y mira la espalda" si me doy amor a mi misma ya que nadie más me lo dice "Oh si y mira que gran amiguito"

"Natsuki puedes apurarte necesito que me ayudes con Misuki" y ahí está otra ves.

"Si claro ya salgo" dejó de admirar mi escultural y hermoso cuerpo y salgo de la ducha.

Me seco y me pongo unos bóxeres, los calcetines, pantalón negro y una camisa blanca. Me dirijo a la habitación de mi hija la razón por la que estoy aquí con esta bella mujer que me saca de quicios y es lo que más amo en la vida.

Cuando me acerco a la habitación puedo ver a mi esposa ordenando las cosas de Misuki en un bolso de bebé está tan concentrada que no la quiero molestar puede que me grité, así que me dirijo a la camita de mi pequeña niña.

"Hola compañera, aquí esta la niña mas hermosa del mundo" le digo mientras le acaricio sus pequeñas mejillas, lleva unos pantalones negros y una camisita de bebé con un dinosaurio, yo se la compré.

La cargo en mis brazos, no pesa absolutamente nada es tan pequeña aun, a penas tiene 6 meses, me observa con sus hermosos ojos verdes como los míos. Le doy un beso en su hermoso camanance y me regala una hermosa sonrisa con un par dientes y una hermosa carcajada, podría derretirme en este momento.

"Natsuki podrías ayudarme con unos biberones" no es una pregunta, es una orden. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

Vuelvo a poner a mi hija en su cama no sin antes volver a darle un beso ahora en su frente.

"Si claro ahora voy" me dirijo a la cocina y preparo tres biberones, dos sólo con agua y uno ya con leche y los guardo en otro bolso de bebé junto el bote de leche, unos botes de comida para bebé, unas cajitas de jugo y unas galletitas.

Mi amorosa esposa sale de la habitación con el bolso a un lado y con mi hija en brazos, no puedo evitar una sonrisa es una hermosa imagen, puede que ella y yo no nos llevemos de lo mejor pero es la madre de mi hija, ella me dio lo más hermoso que puedo tener en mi vida y diablos ella es condenadamente sexy, es como un súcubo.

"Natsuki, ya que te levantaste tarde te quedaste sin desayunar" frunzo el ceño, se borra de golpe la imagen.

"Si eso ya lo se, voy a sacar el auto" salgo de la cocina y me voy a poner los zapatos.

En la cochera esta mi hermosa Ducati, tiene un poco de polvo ya que casi no la ocupó ya saben ahí no puedo llevar a Misuki, aunque me gustaría pegarle el asiento para bebés el la parte de atrás pero mi esposa me mataría. Solo de pensar en ella enojada me estreso. Dejo de lado mi hermosa Ducati y me voy a sacar mi Audi q7 si tengo un auto de lujo ahorre mucho para por fin poder comprarlo. Y trabaje mucho en el ya que lo compré de segunda mano.

Cuando ya lo tengo en la entrada mi esposa sale de la casa con Misuki y el asiento de bebé, salgo del auto para ayudarle. Si discutimos y todo pero no le dejo todo el trabajo a ella, colocó bien el asiento en la parte de atrás y hasta que ya estoy segura que no se moverá pongo a mi hija en el, lleva su chupón y se ve hermosa con el, le beso en la cabeza.

Observo a mi esposa que ya está con los bolsos de bebé y los pongo en los asientos de atrás.

"¿No hace falta nada?" le pregunto.

"No, ¿llevas la billetera?, ¿y el regalo?"

Mierda la billetera! El regalo! Ella pone los ojos en blanco y yo salgo corriendo, encuentro mi billetera y el regalo, me paso por la cocina de manera callada y de puntillas y me meto una caja de jugo en mi bolsa del pantalón para que mi amada esposa no se de cuenta, si se que está afuera pero como es el diablo quien sabe si está usando uno de sus poderes y me observé ahora.

Salgo de la casa y ella pone llave a la puerta mientras yo guardo el regalo en la parte de atrás. Le ayudo con la puerta para entrar y yo entro al lado del conductor. Ella se me queda viendo.

"¿Qué pasa, Tengo algo en el rostro?" le pregunto mientras me veo en el retrovisor.

"No, ¿tienes hambre?" me pregunta y yo pongo mala cara. Y mi estomago me traiciona. Por supuesto que tengo hambre ella no me dejo comer.

Y cuando estoy a punto de decirle sus verdades ella saca un sándwich que tenía guardado y yo abro los ojos sorprendida ella nunca hace eso y menos cuando dice que no voy a comer, aunque siempre encuentro algo en la cocina. Comienzo a dudar ¿le habrá puesto algo?.

"Natsuki no le puse nada" diablos como sabe lo que estoy pensando "eres fácil de leer" maldición otra ves "tiene mayonesa pero si no lo quieres lo puedo comer yo"

"No, claro que si quiero!" se lo quito de la manos y le doy una mordida… diablos esta mujer tiene unas manos extraordinarias para hacer que algo tan simple este realmente exquisito.

"Toma el jugo también" maldición! ¿Como se dio cuenta? "tienes un bulto en los pantalones"

"No es lo único que puede hacer bulto ahí" le sonrió y ella me da un golpe.

"contigo no se puede"

Sonrió aunque el golpe si me dolió.

Lugo de unos minutos conduciendo llegamos a la casa Sugiura. Donde hay un montón de niños corriendo.

"Dime porque acepte venir" le pregunto a mi esposa mientras me paso la mano por la frente con cara de horror, no soporto a los niños sólo a mi hija claro ella es un ángel a diferencia de su madre.

"Midori es nuestra amiga y Youko es tambien tu compañera de trabajo y es el cumpleaños de su hija, es mas que obvio que iban a invitar a Misuki" me dice con un suspiro y con cada de 'eres idiota o algo' sigue hablando "además las demás estarán ahí también, no seremos los únicos padre"

Resignada salgo del auto y le abro la puerta para que salga. Ella lleva a Misuki en los brazos y se le ve muy contenta creo que es por los colores o por la música o también por el montón de niños jugando y verla así de feliz hace que todo esto valga la pena.

Mi esposa saca la sonrisa del millón, tan grande como si se ha ganado la lotería, la que oculta todo, la más falsa de todas, la que mas detesto.

"Feliz cumpleaños Miku" le doy su regalo y ella sonríe "¿y Midori?"

"Gracias tía Nat" dice con una sonrisa sin unos dientes "tía Shizuru" le agradece a mi esposa. "Mi papi está con mamá hablando con unos señores no se de que" dice la niña encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ok Miku después hablaremos con ellas" nos alejamos un poco para que siga jugando con sus amigas.

"Tía Shizuru!" grita una pequeña niña rubia que sale a abrazar a mi esposa.

Me da a Misuki para poder abrazar bien a la niña.

"Ara, Yuki mira que grande estas ya" Yuki es hija de la frentona y de Yukino.

"Bien tía, estas bien guapa" le dice la niña con una gran sonrisa. Por favor no me le des aliento, aunque hay que aceptar que si, se ha puesto una blusa manga larga roja que le hace resaltar muy bien sus curvas y digo CURVAS esta mujer no cambió nada después de tener a nuestra hija, solo que tiene un aire mas sexy y maduro.

"Ara gracias Yuki tu también estas muy guapa hoy" le dice y le sonríe "pero Yuki cuales son esos modales no has saludado a Natsuki ni a Misuki" ambas nos observan.

"Mi papi me dijo que no hablará con la delincuente" dice de una forma inocente, maldita frentona me las pagará "pero si quiero ver a Misuki" comienza a dar saltitos contenta.

Me agachó para estar a su nivel y le enseñó a Misuki que al momento que la ve se pone muy contenta.

"¿Puedo jugar con ella?" pregunta sonriendo.

"No" le digo "aún es demasiado pequeña para jugar contigo" le doy una sonrisa "pero cuando crezca más y pueda correr podrá jugar contigo" le aseguro " ahora sigue jugando con tus amigos" asiente y sale corriendo a jugar.

"Tía Nat, Tía Shizuru" ahora viene corriendo una niña de pelo negro muy contenta y sin su camisa y con su madre corriendo atrás de ella.

"Hey Minako" le digo y le doy esos cinco a modo de saludo "¿que haces enseñándole el cuerpo a las niñas?" le estiró la mano a Mai para que me de la camisa, me acomodo bien a mi hija en los brazos y se la pongo "¿y Mikoto?" le pregunto a Mai.

"Gracias Nat, y la verdad no se, me dijo que vio una ardilla en problemas y que le iba ayudar" se encoge de hombros "sólo espero que no la lleve a la casa, además tenia que ir por su hermano" dice pensativa "Hola Shizuru" saluda a mi esposa con un beso en la mejilla.

"Ya sabes lo que dicen 'saca al hombre de la selva pero no sacas la selva del hombre'"

" A veces me gusta salvaje" maldición, rio a carcajadas.

"Natsuki iré a ver a Haruka" me dice mi esposa tranquilamente y me quita a Misuki, luego se retira con una leve sonrisa a Mai.

"Vaya Nat ¿que tiene tu esposa?"

"No lo se, creo que no le gusta que hablen de intimidad y ese tipo de cosas"

"¿Por qué? Acaso no le has dado" levanta las cejas.

"CLARO QUE NO!" sólo de pensarlo… bueno aunque ya pasó una vez… "No tenemos intimidad" le susurró.

"Que! Enserio! Natsuki Kuga puede mantener a su amigo sin divertirse, ¿es eso posible?" Maldición y la araña tenía que aparecer con su súper oído "Ya me parecía extraño no verte como perro encelo"

"¿Y a ti quien te pidió tu opinión estúpida araña?"

"Ya cálmate cachorro esto de estar en abstinencia te pone de malas" no saben las ganas que tengo de romperle la madre a esta maldita araña por meterse donde no la llaman.

"Y porque no Nat tu esposa en muy bonita" me dice Mai.

"Mai, tu bien sabes que nuestro matrimonio no fue por amor o esas cosas cursis"

"Si lo se, pero antes te gustaba, Misuki es una prueba de ello"

"Mai sólo fue una noche, no conocía bien su modo, y si lo hubiera echo créeme no me habría acostado con ella" acordándome de lo sanguinaria que es "lo único bueno que pasó fue Misuki sólo por ella la soporto, porque créeme ya me hubiera divorciado de ella"

"Bueno me gusta que pienses así, porque tal vez sea ella quien te deje" me dice la araña señalando a mi esposa hablando con un tipo.

"Es el hermano de Mikoto" contesta Mai mientras busca a su esposa.

"¿Ese es el hermano de Mikoto?, parece un gremlin" frunzo el ceño.

"No, es muy atractivo muchas chicas están tras él, yo quería andar con él antes de conocer a Mikoto" confiesa Mai tranquila y yo la veo extrañada.

Cuando vuelvo a ver que más hace mi esposa veo que ese tipo tiene a mi hija en brazos y yo comienzo a ver rojo.

Como puede ella dejar que ese maldito gremlin toque a mi hija y peor aún que le besé la cabeza, ella es mi hija, mía maldito no dejaré que la vuelvas a tocar.

Cuando comienzo a caminar decidida a darle en la madre a ese tipo por tocar a mi hija Nao me detiene.

"cálmate cachorro no hagas una estupidez"

"ESTUPIDEZ?! Esta tocando a mi hija maldita sea" le digo mientras vuelvo a ver que ahora está tocando a Shizuru en su mejilla " y ahora le está faltando el respeto a Shizuru! o me sueltas y te quitas de una ves o te parto la cara" le advierto ya que estoy que me lleva el diablo.

"¿Y que importa Shizuru aquí?"

"Es mi maldita esposa claro que importa!" digo más enojada aun.

"Oh… estas celosa!" grita Mai.

"No estoy celosa!" grito también "esta tocando a mi hija y a Shizuru no le gusta que la toquen"

"Pues parece que no le importa que la toque él" vuelve a decir Nao. Que ganas tengo de partirle toda la cara.

Cuando vuelvo a buscar a mi esposa me doy cuenta que ya no está.

"Adónde carajo se fueron?" ahora estoy más enojada "Voy a buscarla"

"Natsuki, no vayas hacer una estupidez" me dice Mai y yo la ignoro mientras voy a buscarlas.

No las encuentro dentro de la casa así que voy a preguntarle a la frentona por ella.

"Hey frentona has visto a mi esposa" le pregunto enojada "Hola Yukino" la saludo tranquila.

"Maldita delincuente deja de decirme frentona" me grita y me suenan los oídos "y de que es tu esposa eso puede solucionarse fácil y rápido" dice de una forma mordaz y yo me enojo mucho más "¿y que es lo que quieres? habla ya de una ves"

"¿Donde está mi ESPOSA?" le digo enfatizando la palabra y sin separar mis ojos de los de ella.

"Haruka tranquila" dice su esposa lo más relajada posible y ella se relaja visiblemente, wow me sorprende el poder que tiene sobre ella "Shizuru esta en el patio con Misuki" y ese tipo pienso para mi.

"Muchas gracias Yukino"

Salgo de la casa buscando a Shizuru por todos lados hasta que la encuentro esta sentada con mi hija en sus brazos le esta dando el biberón y el gremlin esta sentado a la par de ella y la observa muy fijamente y yo me acerco a ellos.

"Shizuru" la llamo cuando estoy cerca de ella y él tipo deja de verla y me observa muy fijamente y yo hago lo mismo.

"Ara Natsuki"

"Te estaba buscando y no te encontraba"

"Estaba conmigo" dice el gremlin, no te estoy preguntando imbécil.

"Y tu quien rayos eres" le digo lo más mordaz que puedo pero intentando no levantar la voz. Shizuru me ve de reojo

¿Qué?

"Él es Reito Kanzaki es un amigo" habla tranquila "y ella es Natsuki Kuga"

Él me tiende la mano y yo hago lo mismo le estrechó la mano con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria y no le quito la vista de sus ojos.

"Soy su esposa" le digo son una sonrisa mordaz.

Él sólo sonríe

"Es un placer conocerte"

"Es hora de irnos Shizuru, Misuki ya se durmió" ella se levanta.

"Yo la puedo ir a dejar" dijo el con una sonrisa radiante.

"No te molestes tengo mi auto enfrente" le digo mientras tomó a Shizuru por la cintura. ¿Qué se cree este tipo?

Shizuru intenta alejarse un poco pero yo pongo más fuerte mi agarre en su cadera. Y la veo enojada.

"Ara Reito es cierto tengo que marcharme Misuki ya esta dormida y no quiero que se despierte" le dice con una sonrisa "hablamos luego, ya tienes mi número llama cuando quieras" le dio su número mi enojo aumenta cada segundo más.

"Por supuesto, me encantó volver a verte Shizuru" le dice de forma muy tranquila y le da un beso en la mejilla que dura más de lo necesario. La acerco más a mi para que deje de tocarla "es un placer conocerte"

Me despido con la cabeza y tomo el bolso de bebé y me lo colocó en el hombro mientas tomo a Shizuru de la mano, nunca había echo eso pero algo me decía que lo hiciera. Caminamos hacia la casa y vemos a Midori.

"Hey Natsuki, Shizuru bienvenidas y gracias por venir aunque creo que ya se van"

"Si Midori, Misuki ya se durmió" le aprieto un poco la mano a Shizuru para que no se aleje.

"Bueno estábamos a punto de partir el pastel"

Observé a Shizuru se que le encanta el pastel.

"Ok Midori esperaremos un poco más" le digo y vuelvo a ver a Shizuru y me observa intrigada, yo sólo me encojo de hombros y la observó.

"Te gusta el pastel, así que comeremos pastel" ella sonríe y sonríe de verdad, no puedo evitar sonreír también.

¿Que está pasando con este día?

El resto de la fiesta pasó de lo más extraño, no me aleje ni un poco de Shizuru y a ella parecía no importarle es más cuando intentaba tomarle la mano ella la aceptaba, si me acercaba mucho a ella no me empujaba y se inclinaba un poco. ¿Qué le hicieron un exorcismos o que? Esta de lo más dócil, esta como era antes. No entiendo su cambió y la verdad no me importa, me siento tranquila en paz porque no discutimos y lo mejor es que ese tipo no se volvió a acercar a ella después que le di la quinta mirada mordaz cada vez que se le acercaba.

Abro la puerta de la casa ya que mi esposa lleva a mi hija dormida en sus brazos, no puedo evitar una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

Ella está acostando a Misuki en su cama y yo la observó desde la puerta le da un beso en la cabeza y yo entro para darle uno también, siempre la acostamos juntas, dice que es para que la niña piense que nos llevamos bien o que se yo.

De repente su molesto celular interrumpe, la observó mientras contesta.

"Ara Reito" dice y yo frunzo el ceño toda la calma que sentía antes fue sustituida por enojo.

"Mañana, si puedo como a las dos de la tarde antes tengo que cocinar para Misuki" y para mi digo en mi mente "si no confío en la habilidad de Natsuki para darle de comer a mi hija"

"Yo soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar a mi hija" digo más fuerte de lo pensado y aprieto los dientes, no pienso dejar que este diablo me pongo en mal con el imbécil ese.

Misuki se remueve incómoda por el ruido así que me callo y ella me ve enojada. Me toma de la mano y me saca de la habitación hasta la sala.

"Reito disculpa por lo de antes, si así quedamos, si me disculpas tengo que colgar, si nos vemos mañana adiós" cuelga y su rostro cambia completamente nunca la había visto así.

Siento un escalofrío correr por mi espalda.

"Natsuki si te molesta algo dímelo en la cara" su voz aumenta de grado en cada palabra " no quiero que vuelvas a gritar en frente de Misuki"

"Tu no me puedes decir que hacer" le gritó.

"Ya te lo dije si vuelves a gritar en la habitación de Misuki o frente de ella, no volveré a dejar que la acuestes" Eso es todo explote.

"Tu no puedes decirme que hacer ni mucho menos hacer eso" le gritó más fuerte "es mi hija maldita sea, ES MÍA! Tu no puedes prohibirme eso"

"Si que puedo porque tan bien es mía! Aunque te duela y te disguste yo soy su MADRE! Yo digo lo que es bueno o no para ella y tu con ese tu humor que te traes no eres buena para ella y no pienso dejar que la enfermes con tu maldito estado de humor, así que cambia tu puta actitud o te despides de MI HIJA!" ven con esta mujer no se puede, maldito demonio, maldito súcubo mandado a atormentarme la vida.

"No puedes alejarme de ella" le susurró entre dientes.

"Si que puedo" dice ella de una forma más tranquila que me hace temblar. "soy su madre Natsuki, si me divorció de ti ella se quedara conmigo y créeme lo demás en muy fácil" maldita sea "si no lo he hecho aún es por Misuki yo trato la manera de que mi hija tenga un estilo de vida normal, por eso me casé contigo y aunque nuestros padres no nos hubieran obligado yo lo hubiera hecho por ella, no por ti" me dice y su voz despide enojo "si lo hice fue por mi hija Natsuki, no lo olvides porque así como se te hace fácil verla también se me va hacer fácil a mi alejarla de ti"

Y ahí estoy yo desesperada me pasó ambas manos por el pelo en forma de frustración, no sabe las ganas que tengo de gritarle hasta quedarme sin voz, no puedo soportar tanta frustración, me tiemblan las manos, mis dientes chasquean.

"No puedes hacerlo" le susurró simplemente es tanto el enojo que ya no puedo hablar más fuerte "bien sabes que ella es lo único que me importa en la vida, simplemente no puedes alejarla de mi y menos por que grité porque me estabas dejando en mal frente a ese imbécil" digo más fuerte y resaltando la última palabra.

"Ara Natsuki no le digas imbécil a Reito" esta muy enfadada.

"Si es un imbécil acaso no vistes como te ve! Como se te acercaba, como te tocaba" mi voz aumenta cada vez "y estaba tocando a mi hija con un demonio" le gritó.

"Reito es mi amigo Natsuki lo conozco mucho más que a ti y si yo quiero puedo dejar que cargue a Misuki cuando quiera, a demás que te importa como me ve, el fue mi novio mucho antes que tu llegaras" mierda no puedo más con esta información sólo la observó fijamente "y si yo quiero" me vuelve a decir muy seria "dejare que me vea y que vea a mi hija"

"Es mi hija" le digo entre dientes.

"Pues compórtate como el padre que tienes que ser y madura de una buena vez, se buena para ella" se calma un poco "estoy cansada de esto Natsuki si no cambias tu forma de ser…" deja la frase incompleta.

"La perderé" las perderé digo para mi "lo se Shizuru"

"Bien" dice ella "Mañana tendrás mucho tiempo de pensar cuando salga con Reito" se da la vuelta y se va para su habitación sin darme el tiempo de contestar.

Estoy de lo más enfadada ese imbécil quiere robarme a mi familia lo se, lo vi en sus ojos, quiere llevarse a mi hija y ponerla de criada para sus futuros hijos y mi esposa!, lo se y el diablo de mi esposa lo permitirá. Solo pensar en mi hija con un traje de mucama diciendo "señor Reito se le ofrece algo más" me llena de rabia, no! No dejare que ese imbécil se robe a mi familia.

En el fondo muy en el fondo de mi subconsciente está la triste imagen de mi hija diciendo "Papá Reito" sonriendo alegremente y mi esposa dándole un beso.

No, no lo permitiré.

Bueno el primer capítulo, ya lo habían leído todos o la mayoría. Espero sus reviews pondré los que ya tengo escrito un poco más rápido. De nuevo les agradezco a los que continúan conmigo y les vuelvo a pedir disculpas. Y a los nuevos espero que les guste, este es mi primer fic y por favor dejen sus opiniones en los reviews. Muchas gracias (:


	2. Chapter 2

Es una hermosa tarde, el sol brilla fuerte y hay un poco de viento lo que hace que el clima no sea tan caliente. En el parque hay una manta de picnic en el cual se encuentran dos siluetas una apoyada en la otra que la abraza mientras le besa el cuello y le hace cosquillas con su nariz, y hay otra pequeña silueta que corre hacía un árbol.

"Mami, Mami, mami!" se escucha la voz de una niña pequeña sobre la rama de un árbol "mira que alto estoy, ya estoy tan alta como papá"

"Ara Misuki baja de ahí, te puedes caer" La pequeña comienza a intentar buscar donde bajar pero no encuentra un lugar y se asusta.

"Mami no puedo bajarme" comienza a llorar.

"Mi amor puedes ayudar a bajar a Misuki por favor" le dice con una brillante sonrisa de la cual brota amor y adoración.

"Por supuesto cariño" dice una voz ronca con una enorme sonrisa.

"Ya va papá Misuki"

Una silueta se va acercando al árbol donde se encuentra la pequeña que al momento de verla su llanto para y tiene una gran sonrisa. La silueta toma a la niña en sus brazos y la presiona contra su pecho.

"Gracias papi" dice la pequeña mientras se acomoda más en el pecho de la silueta "te quiero mucho papá Reito, te quiero mucho más que esa tal Natsuki que dice ser mi padre" niega con la cabeza "sólo papá Reito es mi papá" dice con una gran sonrisa.

"Ara Misuki, por supuesto que sólo Reito es tu padre" se acerca a la silueta y le acaricia los hombros "él siempre será tu padre no lo olvides" dice mientras le acaricia el cabello "y es al único que amamos" dice al momento que le acaricia su mejilla y le da un beso en los labios.

"Si Mami, papá Reito es al único que quiero" dice la niña mientras le da un beso en la mejilla "No se porque esa Natsuki dice ser mi padre si yo no la quiero" dice con cara de horror "además mi papi Reito es más bonito y más fuerte que ella" vuelve a sonreír "yo nunca la voy a querer, sólo quiero a mi papá Reito"

"Por supuesto hija, sólo yo soy tu padre, no le vuelvas hacer caso a esa tonta, ella no es nadie en tu vida" dice mientras sonríe arrogante "a demás tu madre sólo me ama a mi, y tu también y ni siquiera tiene los músculos como los míos, ni mi fuerza" ríe con ganas.

"Es cierto mi amor, no se como Natsuki cree ser el padre de Misuki si con sólo verla se sabe que jamás me fijaría en ella" dice con asco "no tiene músculos, a demás su amigo debe de ser bien pequeño" ríe de forma despectiva "a diferencia de ti mi amor" le dice mientras le acaricia los bíceps de arriba a bajo en forma provocativa "ella nunca será como tu"

"Por supuesto que no mamá" ríe la pequeña "sólo de pensar que ella pueda ser mi padre me da dolor en mi estomago"

"No le hagas caso mi pequeña" dice la silueta que poco a poco se va formando al cuerpo de Reito "yo soy tu padre, sólo yo" la pequeña asiente muy contenta "y sólo yo soy tu esposo" dice mientras toma por la cintura a la otra silueta que va tomando la forma de Shizuru "y somos la familia que ella nunca tendrá"

Los tres ríen muy fuerte ambas siluetas de los padres desaparecen poco a poco hasta que sólo queda la pequeña que ríe con más fuerza.

"Por supuesto que ella no es mi padre" dice mientras abre mucho sus ojos en los que se ve como cambian de color verde a negros oscuros "nunca seré hija de esa Natsuki" dice mientras comienza a alejarse dando saltitos y riendo.

NO!

NOOOO!

"Natsuki! Despierta"

Abro los ojos de golpe con respiración trabajosa, y sudor en mi cara. Comienzo a orientarme. Estoy en mi habitación, veo el despertador son las tres de la mañana. Siento un peso sobre mis hombros y vuelvo a ver, es mi esposa con su cabello desordenado como si acaba de despertarse y sus grandes ojos rojos preocupados. Poco a poco acerca su mano hasta mi frente y la va bajando hasta acariciarme la mejilla. Yo abro mucho los ojos.

"Tranquila" dice muy suave "tenías una pesadilla" vuelve a acariciarme la mejilla "estabas gritando" dice preocupada, nunca la había visto así "decías algo de que tus músculos eran muy grandes y duros" le cambia la cara ahora se está burlando "y que tu amigo es grande" ríe suave, yo hago un puchero "pero comenzaste a gritar y te estabas moviendo en la cama" dice lento de forma calmada "me preocupe, tus gritos se escucharon hasta mi habitación" me sigue acariciando la mejilla "tu nunca tienes pesadillas, ¿que pasa?" dice muy preocupada.

Yo abro los ojos, ella está preocupada por mi. Me apoyo en su tacto y la veo con los ojos muy abiertos ella me regala una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias" le digo suave casi es un susurro "fue la peor pesadilla" le acaricio una de las mano que están en mis mejillas "pero ya terminó, gracias por despertarme"

Le tomo la mano y me la acerco a la boca para besarla pero ella se remueve incómoda y me suelta.

"Que bueno que estés bien" dice mientras se levanta, camina hasta la puerta y antes de cerrarla vuelve a verme "si tienes algún problema puedes decirme" cierra la puerta y se va a su habitación.

Respiro profundo para tranquilizarme.

Tu eres mi problema, tu y ese maldito imbécil, tu ese maldito imbécil y esa estúpida pesadilla son mi problema. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan estupenda y a la vez una bruja?

Me cubro los ojos con el brazo ¿Por qué soñé eso? Veo hacía el techo como si el tuviera la respuesta.

Luego de un rato me levanto y voy a ver a mi hija en su camita, está muy dormidita junto a su gran peluche de dinosaurio que le compré y está abrazando el lobo azul que le di cuando nació, siempre duerme con él. Sonrió cuando me acerco a ella, le acaricio lo mejilla y le beso en la cabeza, apoyo mi frente un momento con la de ella.

"Yo soy tu padre, tu eres mi hija y siempre te voy a querer" la veo y ella se mueve "nunca lo olvides" le acaricio la cabeza tiene el cabello castaño como su madre "no dejaré que nadie te aleje de mi" ella se remueve y abre los ojos.

Ella me observa fijamente y yo no le quito la mirada, son verdes como los míos. Los recuerdos de la pesadilla me atormentan de nuevo. No puedo evitar que una lágrima pase por mi mejilla y la levanto para apoyarla en mi pecho y volverla a dormir.

"Eres mi hija" le beso la cabeza, la acomodo de forma que puedo verle la cara " nadie te alejara de mi lado, siempre te amaré, siempre contarás conmigo, te protegeré de todos, te enseñaré a caminar, a hablar, a que andes en bicicleta, te enseñaré a leer, sumar, restar, multiplicar, dividir y todos los problemas de la escuela" la vuelvo a apoyar en mi pecho "te enseñaré lo bueno de la vida, aprenderemos a ser responsables juntas, tu me estas enseñando a madurar, aunque tu madre no me soporte yo voy a intentar todo para que está familia funcione" le vuelvo a besar en la cabeza "Tu, yo y Shizuru" doy una pequeña risa "vamos hacer una familia, nadie las alejara de mi vida, nadie" me corre otra lágrima "son todo para mi, aunque discuta con tu mamá todos los días y por lo que te pido disculpas, trataré de ya no volverlo hacer, porque no quiero que se vayan de mi lado"

Me voy a sentar en un pequeño sofá que está en su habitación aún con ella en brazos "vamos a ir al parque, a la playa, donde tu quieras compañera, donde quiera ir tu mami también" la acomodo más en mis brazos mientras me acomodo en el sofá "yo lo prometo Misuki" cierro mis ojos hasta que me quedo dormida con mi hija en brazos.

En la otra habitación a lado se escucha los sollozos de una mujer que escucho todo lo que Natsuki dijo a través de la radio para bebé.

"Maldita sea ¿Por qué tienes que ser así Natsuki?" dice mientras se cubre la cara con ambas manos mientras sigue llorando "¿porque lo haces todo tan difícil?"

Pov Shizuru

Son las cuadro con treinta minutos y aún no puedo dormir nada, cada palabra que dijo Natsuki resuenan en mi cabeza, cada susurro, cada palabra entre cortada me atormentan. Se que sus palabras son verdaderas, se cuanto ama a Misuki y a ella nunca le mentiría.

¿Qué voy hacer? Ya no puedo seguir con esto.

Sacudo la cabeza y me levanto. Tengo que ir a ver a mi hija, después que Natsuki dejó de hablar debe de haber regresado a su habitación y ella no a llorado tengo que ver si está limpia.

Cuando abro la puerta de su cuarto veo que Natsuki esta durmiendo en el sofá con Misuki en sus brazos protectores, se que no le pasará nada, ella no dejará que le pase nada. La imagen me da ternura, es la mejor imagen de todas. No puedo evitarlo caigo de rodias con las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, cubro mi boca con mi mano para que no me escuché y salgo de ahí, me dirijo al baño y me limpió la cara tengo los ojos muy rojos por llorar. "No tienes que quebrarte Shizuru, no ahora, tienes que soportar más"

Luego de un rato vuelvo a la habitación y Natsuki aún sigue ahí. Me acerco con cuidado y trató de quitarle a Misuki de los brazos pero ella se despierta de golpe.

"Ara dormilona, sólo quiero acostar a Misuki antes de que la dejes caer" le digo intentando sonar enojada. Pero ella tiene más sueño que ganas de discutir.

Me observa detenidamente se levanta y acuesta a Misuki en su cama. Le besa en la cabeza, yo me giro para salir pero ella me toma de la mano.

"Voy hacer un buen padre para ella Shizuru" me mira con sus intensos ojos verdes "Por favor no me quites la oportunidad de ser mejor para ella" es casi un susurro.

La veo con los ojos abiertos. Contrólate Shizuru no te quiebres ahora.

"Ara Natsuki, eso tendrás que demostrarlo tu" subo la mano y le acaricio la mejilla es muy suave "es mi hija Natsuki, sólo quiero lo mejor para ella" ella se apoya en mi tacto "Eres muy buena Natsuki, pero quiero que me lo demuestres" me toma una mano, me atrae a ella y me abraza.

Oh Dios, no me puedo resistir. La abrazo también, como me encanta su aroma es tan embriagado, su cuerpo tan suave y firme, esta en forma, es más alta qué yo y me encanta como pone su barbilla en mi cabeza y yo me acomodo en su hombro.

《te prohíbo que te enamores de ella》

Terminó el abrazo de golpe un poco incómoda y me alejo de ella lo más rápido que puedo a mi habitación. No debes quererla Shizuru, sólo le vas hacer daño. Me acuesto y me abrazo pensando que son los brazos de ella.

Me despierto a las ocho de la mañana Misuki esta llorando, me levanto rápido para ver a mi hija.

"Hola mi amor" le digo mientras la levanto y veo que su pañal está sucio " veo que has hecho un desastre" le hago cosquillitas en su pancita y se ríe con ganas "vamos a limpiarte"

La llevo a la mesita para cambiar bebés. Preparó el pañal, el talco y las toallitas húmedas. Cuando estoy a punto de cambiarla una mano se posa sobre la mía y un escalofrío me recorre, se muy bien quien es.

"Natsuki, buenos días" me vuelvo a verla "es muy temprano para que estés despierta"

Se encoge de hombros.

"Voy a ser mejor" me observa "quiero cambiarle el pañal" sonríe, yo abro la boca y ella suspira "vamos ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hago"

"No, creo que es como la quinta en seis meses" le digo indiferente tratando de sonar enfadada.

"No son ni las nueve Shizuru, por favor no discutas conmigo y déjame limpiarla"

"Ok Natsuki, límpiala tu" embozo una sonrisa.

Natsuki esta frente a Misuki sin saber que hacer, las únicas veces que la limpio fue hace tiempo cuando apenas tenía un mes. Me río bajito y ella me ve enojada.

"Ara, alguien necesita ayuda" ella me ve apenada, le comienzo a decir paso a paso para limpiarla y la observó con una pequeña sonrisa y ella me devuelve una sonrisa orgullosa.

《perderá todo Shizuru, yo me encargaré de eso》

"iré a hacer el desayuno" le digo incómoda "¿puedes cambiarla? Yo le voy a preparar un biberón" ella asiente con la cabeza.

Vuelvo a verla y está jugando con Misuki. Hay Natsuki porque tienes que ser así. Me voy para la cocina y preparo el biberón para que cuando ella regresé ya este listo. Me pongo a preparar un poco de mescla para panqueques a Natsuki le encantan los panqueques.

Natsuki regresa con una sonrisa orgullosa y con Misuki en brazos, le ha puesto una camisita que dice 'amo a mi papi' pongo los ojos en blanco al verla y río un poco pero ella no se da cuenta.

La mañana pasa de lo más tranquilo a diferencia que hoy Natsuki juega más con Misuki y veo que intenta acercarse más a mí, lo cual no me molesta pero es algo que no quiero que haga o las cosas se van a poner difíciles para ambas.

Son la una de la tarde mi cita con Reito será a las dos así que tengo que cambiarme ya para estar lista cuando él venga por mi, me doy una ducha rápida y me pongo un pantalón negro y una blusa rojo vino que resalta mis curvas, me dejó el cabello suelto y me pongo un poco de brillo en los labios y mis zapatos. Me veo en el espejo, si tengo la aprobación Shizuru para mi cita.

Salgo a buscar a Misuki y veo a Natsuki que no la suelta para nada, se a puesto muy quisquillosa desde que le dije que si iba a salir con Reito aunque ella no quisiera, me acerco y veo como me observa de arriba a bajo con la boca abierta y sus ojos como plato ¡Bingo!

"Necesitó cambiar a Misuki para mi cita Natsuki" ella me ignora "si no te apuras no vamos a estar listas para cuando Reito venga"

"¿Y que si quiero que no estén listas y como es que ese imbécil sabe donde vivimos?"

"Natsuki, si no estamos listas él estará más tiempo aquí esperando" le digo de forma calmada mientras ella abre los ojos enojada "y es mi amigo Natsuki obvio que sabe donde vivo" pongo en blanco los ojos.

"Pues yo no quiero que venga" habla más fuerte "no lo quiero aquí, esta es mi casa y no lo quiero cerca de mi hija" ya va otra vez con lo de 'mi hija'.

"Ara Natsuki, te recuerdo que también es mía y si yo quiero que lo vea ella lo va ver" le digo ya harta de que saque lo mismo, se que no le gusta la idea de que yo soy su madre, pero lo soy aunque a ella no le guste.

"Pero yo no quiero que mi hija, ni mi esposa vean a ese tipo"

Suspiró

"Si, soy tu esposa pero tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que nuestro matrimonio sólo es de palabra" le digo ya irritada y con gran pesar "lo que tu pienses no me importa" claro que importa "yo voy a salir con Reito y me llevaré a Misuki, ella también tiene que salir un momento, a menos que tu la quieras llevar a otro lado"

La observó fijamente tiene las manos apretadas en puños, sus labios están apretados en una fina línea tanto que hasta puedo ver un pequeño temblor en ellos, al momento que veo su rostro sólo puedo ver enojo, se que es hacia mi. Bien Natsuki ódiame necesito que lo hagas.

"Yo llevaré a Misuki con Mai"

Veo lo enojada que está, tratando de no decirme nada porque está Misuki presente.

"Ok, llévala con Mai" digo mientras me acerco para cargarla pero ella me ve de reojo "Natsuki no la llevaré a la fuerza sólo quiero cambiarla para que la lleves con Mai"

Duda un momento pero me la da y me la llevo a su cuarto, ella no quita la vista de mí mientras me sigue, y yo muevo más mi cadera y sólo oigo como suspira.

Se escucha el timbre de la casa. Oh no Reito ya llegó, puntual como siempre.

"Podrías abrir la puerta y por favor comportarte un poco con él" le digo sería.

"Bien" dice muy suave y su voz es tan fría.

Es lo mejor Shizuru me digo, es lo mejor para todos.

《es una basura Shizuru y será fácil deshacerse de ella, no me provoques Shizuru vas a perder》

Sacudo la cabeza no es momento de pensar en eso.

Cambió a Misuki y le preparo un bolso con lo más necesario. Me lo pongo en el hombro y bajo con ella.

Me quedo con la boca abierta cuando bajo. Natsuki tiene a Reito sin camisa haciendo pechadas y ella también, ninguno deja de verse a los ojos mientras las hacen. Esto es una competencia de testosterona, si Natsuki tiene así que es válido decirlo.

"Ara, ¿que está pasando aquí?" vuelven a verme pero Reito cae cuando me ve bien.

"Sólo quería ver si tenía resistencias, quería ver si podía cuidarte" dice indiferente. Oh Dios, esos abdominales de muerte que tiene los había olvidado me sonrojo un poco. Ella me ve enojada.

"Y creo que lo logre" dice Reito con una sonrisa arrogante. Cree que me he sonrojado por él.

"Por supuesto que no" le dice Natsuki seria "Solo yo puedo protegerla" dice mientras se acerca y me toma la barbilla para que la vea, esta muy sería y respira entre cortado, sus ojos están oscuros "yo te protegeré siempre" susurra y se acerca para darme un beso.

Oh no, por favor no lo hagas. No puedo moverme su aroma almizclado en tan provocador, tan cautivador y no puedo moverme. Cierro los ojos esperando sus labios.

《Te volverá hacer lo mismo》

Abro mis ojos de golpe y giro el rostro enojada, ella abre los ojos sorprendida y dolida. Lo siento Natsuki es lo mejor para ambas. La empujó, ella me ve con los ojos muy abiertos dolidos y llenos de culpa y arrepentimiento aún más porque la empuje.

"Disculpa Reito, no me gustan las demostraciones publicas y Natsuki lo olvida" le digo en modo de disculpa "prepare este bolso para Misuki, no olvides darle el biberón, y tienes que darle mucha agua, guarde unos pañales desechables también, unas toallitas húmedas y el talco, también unas camisita extras por si se ensucia y un short" le entregó el bolso " Por favor Natsuki, no le quites los ojos de encima ya sabes como es de traviesa, deja que juegue y que se divierta no importa que se ensucie pero por favor cuídala" Le digo mientras le doy un beso a mi hija "diviértete con la tía Mai" se la entregó y ella sólo me ve con los ojos vacíos.

Reito me tiende el brazo y yo lo tomo. Ya se puso la camisa.

"La comida ya está lista sólo caliéntala en el microondas" su expresión no cambia "nos vemos luego Natsuki"

Ella sólo asiente con la mirada perdida y desolada, yo sólo quiero volver con ella abrazarla y besarla pero en lugar de eso salgo de la casa con Reito.

Hola. Si lo se les, dije que iba a actualizar más rápido los que ya tengo escritos, pero tenía un parcial el día de hoy y casi no había estudiado así que no pude subirlo antes, pero ya está! Gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de todo lo que paso y como ya termine mis parciales (por ahora) puedo comenzar a escribir!

Feliz día.

Dejen sus reviews por favor.


	3. Chapter 3

Reito me lleva tranquilamente a su auto las luces parpadean cuando nos acercamos. Aún tengo la imagen de la cara sorprendida y dolida de Natsuki. Esto terminará en una gran discusión cuando vuelva, ya lo presiento.

Suspiro.

"¿Te gusta?" la voz de Reito me saca de mis pensamientos.

"Ara, si es muy bonito" digo con una media sonrisa.

"Mi padre me lo compro cuando el Bentley tuvo un golpe" dice de lo más indiferente "Yo no quería, el otro aún funcionaba pero ya sabes como es mi padre" se encoge de hombros.

Es un hermoso porsche 718 negro. Yo le doy una de mis sonrisa. Natsuki se mató trabajando y ahorrando para comprarse el suyo y a el se lo compran sólo por un golpe. Son completamente diferentes.

《Él es con quién te tienes que casar》

"No había tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo, pero te ves realmente hermosa Shizuru" me da un beso en la mano.

"Gracias Reito tu siempre eres un caballero" le digo con una sonrisa y él la corresponde muy grande. Me abre la puerta del carro y él entra en la del conductor.

"Enserio Shizuru estas fantástica, tenía mucho tiempo de no verte" me vuelve a tomar la mano y la vuelve a besar "en verdad te extrañe"

"Ara Reito yo también te extrañe" le digo sonriendo "pero se que tienes una reservación y llegaremos tarde si no nos vamos ya"

Él hace un gesto de cerrar la boca y sonríe, no puedo evitar devolverla. Reito conduce callado y tranquilo, el camino se siente muy cómodo. hasta que llegamos a un hermoso restaurante, uno muy fino y de lujo. Tenia mucho tiempo de no venir a un restaurante así. Un camarero nos lleva a un reservado. Es un lugar realmente hermoso tiene las paredes blancas, una hermosa alfombra color café, todas las mesas tienen un mantel color blanco. Pero lo más impresionante es la vista ya que nos encontramos en una de las mesas más alejadas, la vista es mucho más sorprendente. Se extiende un hermoso jardín con una gran variedad de colores, a lo lejos se ven unas preciosas montañas y sobre ellas aún se encuentra el sol.

"Te gusta la vista"

"Si, es realmente hermosa, muy relajante, es algo que jamás vemos en la ciudad" le doy una gran sonrisa " muchas gracias, de verdad me ayuda a relajarme"

"Me alegro que te guste" se relaja "a la próxima podemos traer a Misuki" me sonríe y nos sentamos , él me acomoda la silla " eso me recuerda ¿Por qué no vino con nosotros?"

"Natsuki la llevo a jugar a casa de Mai, pensé que se divertiría más jugando con Minako que estar aquí con nosotros, además me encanta que pase el tiempo con Natsuki ya que por el trabajo sólo pasa un par de horas con ella en los días laborales y los fines de semana siempre pasan juntas" además que Natsuki es muy celosa con su hija. Sonrió al pensarlo.

"¿Las cosas van bien?"

"Si, amo a mi hija es lo mejor que me ha pasado, cada día es una aventura con ella, no cambiaría por nada estos días con mi hija ni los que vienen" le digo con una gran sonrisa.

Él me observa y me sonríe. Hoy ambos hemos sonreído mucho.

"Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, Misuki es una niña realmente hermosa" asiento con la cabeza " ¿y con Natsuki va todo bien?"

"Van bien Reito, gracias por preguntar" le miento "Natsuki es fantástica con Misuki, siempre nos da todo lo que necesitamos, se vive muy bien con ella"

"ya veo" dice y se remueve un poco incomodo "Así que, ahora ya no te gustan las demostraciones públicas " dice con una sonrisa.

"Ara Reito, que quieres decir"

"Bueno cuando tu y yo andábamos nos besábamos hasta con tu padre presente y no te molestaba"

"Las cosas son diferentes, ahora soy madre" le digo con una sonrisa "mi hija me hace ver la vida de forma diferente, ella me hace feliz, por eso trató de darle lo mejor y no me gusta las demostraciones frente a ella" le digo nerviosa.

El me da una enorme sonrisa mientras pone su mano sobre la mía y la aprieta. El camarero regresa y toma nuestros pedidos, Reito elige por los dos siempre odie eso. Pongo los ojos en blanco, río suave, él siempre será así. A pesar de eso se que será un buen día. Lo extrañaba bastante más de lo que pensaba.

Pov Natsuki

"Y se fue sin más Mai" le cuento mis penas y mis desdichas de vivir con el demonio y su imbécil disque amigo "ni siquiera le importó lo que yo pensará"

"Hay Natsuki si alguien te escuchara pensarían que de verdad te importa o que estas muy celosa"

"Yo no estoy celosa Mai" le digo un poco fuerte "lo que me molesta es ese imbécil"

"Mira Nat, se que no te agrada Reito pero es mi hermano" dice Mikoto tranquila "ellos fueron pareja antes, aún cuando tu te acercaste a ella, ellos aún andaban"

"Estas diciendo que la única entrometida aquí soy yo!"

"No es eso" suspira "lo que quiero decir es que si el no intentó venir por ella antes es porque tal vez ya no siente nada por ella, así como te dijo Shizuru son sólo amigos"

"Si Nat tienes que confiar un poco en Shizuru"

"Yo si confío en ella, de quien no confío es de ese imb.. ese tipo" me corrijo por la mirada que me dio Mikoto.

"Pero es tu esposa ahora, por mucho que se quisieron en el pasado yo se que Reito no va hacer nada"

"Ella no me quiere Mikoto, yo se que si él le dice que lo intenté ella se irá con el"

"Vamos Natsuki, además si ella se va es porque tu no lo intentas"

"Claro que lo intento"

"Natsuki…" niega con la cabeza " un abrazo no es intentarlo"

"Quise besarla pero ella no me dejo"

"Desde el día de su boda no se besan Natsuki, se la pasan peleando casi todos los días, crees que ella dejará que la beses así sin más cuando tus intenciones eran sólo darle celos a Reito"

Me paso la mano por la cara.

"Si lo se, pero yo de verdad quiero intentarlo, yo sólo quiero…"

"No quieres perderla" me dice suave.

"No quiero perder a mi hija" le digo sería "por eso intento ser mejor con ella"

"Nunca perderás a tu hija, aunque ella se vaya Misuki siempre será tu hija" frunzo el ceño " tienes que aceptar que es por ella, Natsuki por lo menos inténtalo"

"Lo único que quiero es saber porque ella es así conmigo, aunque lo intenté no servirá de nada si me sigue tratando así"

"Será que ella aún no puede olvidar lo que paso"

"No creo Mai además eso paso antes que ella y yo nos casáramos"

"Ella te vio con su prima"

"Vamos Mai, Anh no significó nada para mi, además tu perdonaste a Mikoto"

Las dos se remueven incómodas, diablos creo que me pase. Mai toma la mano de Mikoto y la aprieta suave, Mikoto le toma la mano, la besa y la coloca en su pecho. Diablos porque no podemos ser así.

"Lo de Mikoto fue diferente, fue un beso y fue Mashiro quien se lo dio no fue Mikoto" me ve sería "y aún así me tarde en perdonarla"

"Lo mío también fue un beso" bueno comenzó como un beso…

"Natsuki no es necesario quitarse la ropa ni la actividad sexual para darle un beso a alguien" muevo la cabeza a un lado "que ejemplo piensas darle a tu hija" abro los ojos "acostarte con la mujer que siempre te ha gustado y dejarla embarazada para después acostarte con su prima, es eso lo que le quieres enseñar"

"Yo no sabía que estaba embarazada"

"Ese no es el caso" grita suave "el problema aquí es que el día en que ella te iba a decir que estaba embarazada fue el mismo día en el que te encontró con su prima"

Mierda esta enojada pero tiene razón. Veo a mi cachorrito que está completamente dormida ajena a todo lo que hablamos con su chupón en la boca. Sonrió al verla y me arrepiento de todo, en este momento podría estar en casa con ella y Shizuru en el sofá viendo una película juntas ¿será todo mi culpa?

"¿Acaso sólo le dijiste que la querías para acostarte con ella?" abro los ojos como platos y ella me ve muy seria.

"Por supuesto que no Mai" suspiro para mantener la calma "mira Mai las cosas no son como parecen, la verdad no te he dicho toda la verdad" la veo a los ojos "no fue algo de una noche, yo la conocía mucho antes la veía todas las noches, aunque no todo fue tan fácil sus padre me echaban a cada rato, el guarda espalda de su padre me dio una gran paliza, toda la vigilancia de su casa me sacaba cada vez que me veían hasta que me aprendí sus horarios" sonrió al recordarlo "ella se iba a su habitación a las nueve de la noche a esa hora habían seis vigilantes , cuatro de ellos por todo el lugar y dos sólo por su habitación, uno en la puerta y el segundo afuera de su ventana, esperaban media hora y se iban, pero yo siempre esperaba hasta las once de la noche para verla, al principio sólo me decía que me fuera, hasta que le robe un beso" suelto una risa suave "ella me dio un bofetada tan fuerte que se debe de haber escuchado por toda la casa porque después entró el guardaespaldas enojado y me volvió a dar otra paliza, después llegaba a las once y media, ella se enojada al verme ya que no quería que me volvieran a golpear pero a mi no me importaba, la volví a besar y ella me correspondido, todas las noches siguientes era lo mismo llegaba a las once y media hablamos y nos besábamos, habían días que sólo llegaba la besaba y me marchaba, hasta que llegó el día, lo hicimos" me sonrojo un poco "disculpa Mikoto se que es la ex de tu hermano pero, Oh Dios, fue tan fantástico, lo mejor que me paso y a la mañana siguiente nos encontró su padre y me dieron la peor paliza de toda, fue por eso que les dije que no podía salir con ustedes tenia muchos hematomas " ambas abren los ojos sorprendidas "ya no la volví a ver, la cambiaron de cuarto creo y le pusieron guarda espalda"

Se quedan calladas un rato. Veo sus dudas y su sorpresa. Nunca le había contado esto a nadie, todos creen que Shizuru fue una aventura. Hasta que por fin Mai rompe el silencio.

"¿Por qué dijiste lo contrario? ¿Por qué siempre decías que fue una aventura?"

"Porque lo fue Mai, fue una aventura maravillosa para mi conquistarla" sonrió triste "además si les decía la verdad ella lo iba a negar" me encojo de hombros "le dije a Haruka, porque cuando se dio cuenta me quería romper la cara, así que le dije la verdad pero Shizuru le dijo que eran mentiras, no me golpeó porque Yukino la detuvo creo que ella si me creyó"

"¿Y porque no le dijiste a Nao?"

"¿Bromeas?" me río un poco "sabes que Nao se hubiera burlado de mi y nunca me hubiera creído"

"Si tienes razón" ríe un poco.

"Papi no puedo bajar mi muñeca, puedes ayudarme y quiero que juegues conmigo al te" apoya las manos en su cadera en forma de jarra y ahí está Mai en el cuerpo de Minako.

Suelto una carcajada. Mikoto me ve sería.

"No te rías Nat, que después te tocará con tu hija" un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.

Ella se levanta y se va con su hija tomadas de la mano. Sonrió y veo a mi hija. Si, no me importaría jugar al te con ella. Le doy un beso en la cabeza.

"Veo que la quieres" sonríe.

"La amo Mai" sonrió sincera "lo es todo para mi"

"¿Por qué te acostaste con Anh?" cambia el tema bruscamente y me ve sería.

"Yo tenía como un mes casi dos de no saber nada de Shizuru, yo preguntaba por ella pero sólo me echaban, un día Anh me recibió y me invito a unos tragos, ahí me dijo que ella se había ido a vivir con su novio y que iban a casarse, yo estaba destrozada y ebria no sabia que hacer y cada vez tomaba más y más hasta que olvide por completo donde estaba, ella comenzó a tocarme y como yo tenía tiempo de no hacerlo me deje llevar" veo al techo "yo sólo quería olvidar todo, estaba muy ebria y ella estaba ahí con su cabello castaño y misteriosamente el mismo perfume… yo sólo me deje llevar, hoy me arrepiento de todo Mai" bajo la vista "todo es mi culpa Mai, ella cambió conmigo, ya no es la misma de antes"

"Por supuesto que iba a cambiar Natsuki, ¿Qué esperabas? Que cuando terminarás de acostarte con su prima te abrieras los brazos para que te acostaras con ella también" me estremezco al escucharlo "Las cosas no son así, si quieres que las cosas vuelvan hacer como antes tienes que trabajar en ello, tienes que intentar conquistarla, la quieres Nat yo se que la quieres" abro los ojos "fue una traición lo que le hiciste y ella no te lo ha perdonado pero puedes intentarlo, se que tiene su carácter pero ahora entiendo porque"

"Vamos Mai eres mi amiga apóyame" le digo con un puchero.

"Hay Nat lo único que puedes hacer es hablar con ella, dile la verdad" suspira "se que será difícil pero tienes que soportarlo, yo se que tu puedes llegar a conquistarla" sonríe.

"¿De verdad crees que puedo?" le digo esperanzada.

"Si Nat, ya lo hiciste una vez" señala a Misuki "puedes volverlo hacer" me dice con una sonrisa.

No pude evitarlo le devuelvo una gran sonrisa. Veo a mi hija que aún sigue durmiendo. Si compañera lo voy hacer por ti y por mi. Vuelvo a verla.

"Disculpa por el comentario anterior Mai" la veo a los ojos " se que lo de Mikoto es un tema frágil" me disculpo "Pero dime como te sientes"

"La verdad, muy bien" dice con una sonrisa ensoñadora "Mikoto es un amor conmigo, siempre fue así conmigo no entiendo porque no le creí al principio, nuestra hija está súper feliz desde que Mikoto volvió" me da una sonrisa "gracias Natsuki, se que gracias a tu insistencia pude hablar con Mikoto y solucionar las cosas"

"Ya sabes Mai yo siempre tengo la razón" le digo levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Si claro Einstein"

Reímos ambas y Mikoto regresa con una tetera, un gorro y una corbata mal puesta reprimo una carcajada.

"Mi amor se acabó el te" dice avergonzada.

"Claro ahorita la lleno" se acerca la toma del rostro y le da un beso dulce en los labios. Llena la tetera de jugo y se la regresa "pórtese bien Sir. Mikoto"

"Siempre Lady. Mai" la toma de la cintura y le vuelve a dar otro beso y se marcha.

"Si, se ve que se llevan bien"

"La amo Nat" sonríe.

La veo ir de arriba para bajo en la cocina.

"Hey Mai me enseñas hacer una papilla para Misuki" ella sonríe y comienza a explicarme.

Voy conduciendo tranquilamente ya que llevo a mi hija, ella va muy contenta con su puño metido en su boca y con un juguete en su mano. Me desvió un poco en el camino.

Estoy frente a una florería no se si comprarle algunas flores ¿se vera extraño? A Misuki parece gustarle.

"Hola, puedo ayudarle" sale la vendedora con una sonrisa radiante.

"No, gracias sólo estoy viendo"

"¿Es para alguien especial?"

"Mmmmm…" la veo nerviosa "Mi esposa, pero no estoy segura, esta muy enfadada conmigo así que no se si sea una buena idea"

"Bueno tenemos una gran variedad de flores si quiere puedo mostrarle " me ignora completamente.

Me remuevo un poco incómoda no se si esto sea una buena idea.

"Muchas gracias pero la verdad no se si sea buena idea"

"Aunque siempre puede darle unas rosas, las rosas se ven bien sin importar la razón"

"Mmmm… esta bien" digo nerviosa "llevaré dos docenas y un chocolate" ¿será bien dos docenas o es mucho?.

"¿Le pondrá algo en la tarjeta?"

"Si"

Se va con una gran sonrisa sabiendo que acaba de hacer un venta. Maldita sea.

Voy conduciendo lo más lento posible ya que me encuentro muy nerviosa por primera vez en todo el día espero que Shizuru no este en casa. Veo de reojo a las culpables de mi nerviosismo. ¿le gustará? ¿será demasiado rápido? ¿me odiara? No puedo dejar de pensar en un montón de probabilidades de que salga mal. De pronto comienza a llover. Oh no, no tengo paraguas y no quiero que Misuki se moje. Tengo que conducir más rápido antes de que llueva más fuerte.

Al llegar a casa abro la cochera y entró rápido. Quito el asiento para bebés del auto, veo con recelo las flores que están tranquilas en el asiento del copiloto. Con un suspiro llevo el asiento para bebés con Misuki aún en el, me pongo el bolso en el hombro y tomó las flores en la otra mano. Camino despacio en la casa, de puntillas, mi cachorrita está sorprendentemente callada como si ella entendiera porque voy callada. Cuando entro en la sala esta todo oscuro no me había fijado antes por entrar rápido, así que ella no ha regresado me relajo un poco. Frunzo el ceño son las seis y media, aún no se nada de ella. Pongo a Misuki en el corral y me dirijo al cuarto de mi esposa.

Esta completamente limpio y ordenado, su olor esta en toda la habitación, tan tranquilo, tan acogedor. Pongo las flores y el chocolate en la cama.

Sonrió un poco.

Voy a la cocina y le preparo la papilla como me enseñó Mai, a Misuki le encanta se lo come todo, jugamos un rato. Son las siete y treinta minutos y ella está bostezando le preparo un biberón y se lo doy mientras ella vuelve a dormirse. La acuesto en su camita, se siente raro es primera vez que la acuesto sin Shizuru.

Son las ocho de la noche y ella aún no regresa ni me llama. Le marcó y no me contesta.

Son las nueve de la noche y aún no me llama, ni me contesta.

A las diez de la noche ella por fin me llama.

"Shizuru, ¿Dónde estas, ya vienes a casa? ¿por qué no contestabas? Ya acosté a Misuki" digo un poco preocupada.

"Ara Natsuki" dice apenada "lo siento por no llegar a tiempo para acostar a Misuki y por no llamar antes pero por la lluvia no tenía señal" veo por la ventana y me voy percatando que si está lloviendo muy fuerte "Natsuki, no se si llegaré a casa, el clima está muy mal como para conducir"

"¿Qué? Como que no vendrás Shizuru, ¿te quedarás con él toda la noche?" le digo nerviosa "dime donde estas iré por ti" le digo mientras me levanto y busco mis llaves.

"No, no puedes conducir con este clima, quédate en casa"

"No, me importa una mierda el clima Shizuru yo voy por ti ahora, dime donde estas" le digo apretando los dientes, no quiero que se quede con él.

"No puedes, no tienes que dejar a Misuki sola"

"buscaré a alguien quien la cuide"

"Natsuki… por favor, sólo estaré tranquila si estas en la casa, por favor"

"Dime donde estas Shizuru, ¿esta ese imbécil contigo?"

"Eso es algo que no te importa"

"CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA! ERES MI ESPOSA!"

"Ara Natsuki por favor no grites, despertaras a Misuki, prometiste ser mejor" dice de una forma muy tranquila.

Aprieto mis labios.

"¿Te quieres quedar con él?" mi voz sale entrecortada.

"No es lo que parece Natsuki"

"¿Qué es lo que no parece Shizuru? Está más que claro para mi" le digo enfadada.

"Mira, de verdad no quiero discutir eso Natsuki, nada es lo que tu piensas, pero igual no puedo hacer nada para que pienses lo contrario, tu nunca me crees así que te digo que no llegaré hoy, nos vemos mañana"

"Shizuru… por favor" le digo en un susurro entrecortado.

"Adiós Natsuki" me cuelga.

Aprieto mis manos en un puño. Se quedara con él, pasará la noche con él, como quiere que no piense algo diferente si es más que claro que se quiere quedar con él. Me pasa una lágrima en la mejilla, me la quito de golpe. ¿Te perdí Shizuru, de verdad te perdí? ¿ya no podré recuperarte?

Me voy a la habitación de mi hija, la cargo en mis brazos y la llevo a mi habitación. Nos acostamos las dos en mi cama y yo la acuno en mi pecho ella sólo se remueve y se acomoda más en mi. Sonrió y me duermo con ella en mi pecho.

Pov Shizuru

Esta muy enfadada pero eso es lo mejor. ¿En verdad es lo mejor?. Sacudo la cabeza, si eso es lo mejor.

"¿Ya le llamaste?"

"Si, esta muy enfadada" me cubro los ojos con la mano. "No pude ir a acostar a Misuki"

"Yo se que ella lo entenderá"

"No lo se, esta muy enfadada, pero esta bien"

"¿De verdad está bien?"

"Si…" susurro "no lo se, ya no se que hacer"

Me abraza y yo aprieto los dedos en su camisa…


	4. Chapter 4

Vamos Shizuru no te quiebres no aquí, no con él presente. Intento cambiar de tema.

"Ara Reito, gracias por este estupendo día" sonrió un poco no quiero que me vea mal.

"No es nada Shizuru" sonríe "aunque me gustaría que esta noche terminará bien, ya sabes te pusiste muy mal cuando comenzó a llover muy fuerte"

"Lo siento por eso, es que…" no se como decirlo.

"Dímelo"

"Es que a Misuki le da miedo la lluvia y no estoy en casa con ella, lo único que quiero es estar en casa con ella" miento. Aunque es verdad que le tiene miedo a la lluvia.

"No te pongas así, Natsuki cuidará bien de ella"

"Yo se que Natsuki la cuida bien de eso no lo dudo, pero ella no sabe que Misuki tiene miedo y no se si la escuchara con esta tormenta"

"Vamos Shizuru confía más en ella, si no llámale y dile"

"Esta enfadada conmigo, no se si me contestara" me encojo de hombros y el me ve desconcertado "Desde que nos casamos, Natsuki y yo siempre acostamos a Misuki juntas, no importa que, ella y yo siempre lo hacíamos y hoy no pude llegar" me alejo un poco de el para ver por la ventana "debe de estar echa una furia"

"Ella entenderá Shizuru, no es como que ella quisiera conducir con esta lluvia sólo para venir por ti"

"La verdad eso es lo que ella quería hacer, pero le dije que no"

"Ella se preocupa mucho por ti"

Lo vuelvo a ver. Ella sólo está celosa y posesiva, no es que me quiera.

"Si, yo creo que si" le digo con una media sonrisa y vuelvo a ver la lluvia caer.

"Shizuru…" dice en un susurro como dudando "¿Por qué me dejaste por ella?" obró los ojos de golpe no me esperaba esa pregunta, lo vuelvo a ver "tu y yo éramos felices, nos queríamos, teníamos la aprobación de tu padre" niega con la cabeza "¿acaso fue algo que hice?" él se acerca lentamente a mi.

"No es eso Reito, ella es muy especial para mi" lo veo a los ojos "al igual que tu" él se acerca más a mi.

"Estaba muy preocupado cuando volví de mi viaje y no te encontraba, tu padre me dijo que andabas de vacaciones con unas amigas, pero tenía casi un mes en el que no sabía absolutamente nada de ti, fue entonces que comencé a preguntar por ti y nadie me decía nada" sube sus manos y me acaricia el rostro "hasta que un día visite a Mikoto y vi una fotografía de ella contigo y… tu esposa" traga saliva "no le comenté nada ya que ella no me iba a decir nada y menos con Mai presente, así que le pregunté a Anh ella me dijo que te habías casado y que tenían una hija" ¿enserio Anh? Porque no me puede dejar en paz, pongo los ojos en blanco pero él no se da cuenta "así que decidí venir a visitar a Mikoto otra vez y darme cuenta que si es verdad" me susurra "yo vine por ti Shizuru, vine porque te quiero" me ve directamente a los ojos.

Acerca poco a poco su rostro al mío y me besa aunque sus labios sólo tocan por un segundo los míos ya que me alejo despacio él.

"Lo siento, no puedo" suspiro "estoy casada, tengo una hija, no puedo hacer esto Reito"

"Si el matrimonio es lo único que te detiene lo podemos resolver, le pediré a unos de mis abogados que lo resuelvan" lo veo sorprendida "con Misuki no hay problema" se acerca y me toma de las manos "Shizuru yo puedo cuidarlas, tengo dinero a ti y a Misuki no les faltara nada, todo lo que deseen yo se los daré, yo puedo dárselos Shizuru" me aprieta las manos "Yo te quiero Shizuru" me ve directamente a los ojos.

Esta nervioso tiene las manos heladas. En sus ojos sólo se ve sinceridad mesclada con miedo a lo que pueda decirle.

"Reito…" me suelto de sus manos y le acaricio el rostro "yo también te quiero pero lo siento" el abre muchos los ojos horrorizados "Yo ya estoy casada, tenemos una hija, no puedo dejar a Natsuki ella adora a Misuki" sus labios tiemblan un poco "No puedo hacerle esto a Natsuki, la quiero Reito" me sale una lagrima "Ella no tiene dinero pero ella trabaja fuerte todo los días para que a Misuki y a mi no nos falte nada" mis lágrimas corren por mis ojos, todas las preocupaciones y las dudas se liberan "no soy justa con ella, siempre estoy haciéndola enojar por todo, yo la quiero, ella hace todo por mi y yo no le correspondo como es debido, no puedo dejarla" le doy una sonrisa con lágrimas "ella me hace feliz, aunque a veces discutimos, ella siempre es atenta conmigo, nunca me deja sola, aunque yo siempre me enoje con ella, es ella la que me pide disculpas, no la merezco Reito soy muy mala con ella" mis lágrimas salen más fuerte "Yo le mentí, te mentí a ti…"

Él me atrae a su cuerpo y yo hundo mi cara en su camisa.

"Ella no sabía que andaba contigo" le veo a los ojos "Lo siento, te fui infiel con ella tienes que odiarme"

Me abraza más fuerte y apoya su barbilla en mi cabeza.

"No te odio Shizuru, me alegra que seas feliz" me susurra.

"Lo soy"

"¿Fuiste así de feliz conmigo?"

"Por supuesto que si, tu eres muy especial para mi nunca lo olvides" me separo un poco y le beso la mejilla "te quiero Reito, eres mi mejor amigo" le doy una gran sonrisa.

"Yo te quiero más que a una amiga Shizuru, y siempre puedes contar conmigo, y no me rendiré contigo" me dice tranquilo.

"Reito por favor"

"No Shizuru te prometo no entrometerme en tu relación pero no dejaré de luchar por ti"

Me ve directamente, sus ojos demuestran determinación. Diablos no podré hacer que cambie de opinión. Me acerco a él y lo abrazo fuerte. Pasamos así un momento. Veo el despertado por la cama son casi la una. Estamos en mi habitación del hotel en el que nos refugiamos de la lluvia.

"Ara, ya es muy tarde" me alejo de él "tienes que ir a tu habitación mañana tienes trabajo y yo tengo que llegar temprano a casa antes que Natsuki se vaya a trabajar" le abro la puerta y el sale y me da un beso en la mejilla.

"Buenas noche Shizuru" me dice con una de sus grandes sonrisas

"Buenas noche, descansa" le sonrió.

Y se va yo cierro la puerta y me recargo en ella, no se supone que está noche terminará así. Le he dicho que la quiero, que no puedo dejarla. Me arrastró por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. ¿Qué voy hacer?

Me voy a la cama y me acuesto esperando que mañana sea un mejor día.

Me despierto a las cinco y quince minutos. Tengo que irme a casa Natsuki se despierta a las seis y media todos los días laborales. Me arreglo la ropa y me peino el cabello, me lo tengo que agarrar en un moño ya que no se quiere estar quieto. Le mando un mensaje a Reito pidiendo disculpas por irme y dándole gracias por la hermosa tarde que tuvimos y otra vez disculpas por lo de anoche, esperando poder volver a verlo pronto. Me pongo mis zapatos y me voy a buscar un taxi que espera fuera del hotel y me lleva directo a casa.

Cuando llego a casa son las seis de la mañana. Entro lo más silenciosa que puedo, no quiero despertar a Natsuki sabiendo que aún tiene treinta minutos más para dormir. Subo al cuarto de mi hija a ver si ya se levantó pero ella no está ahí. ¿Donde estará? Sorprendida y asustada voy directo al cuarto de mi esposa y ahí esta tranquila con una Natsuki completamente dormida y ella jugando con su cabello, mis dos personas más importante. Las dejo solas un momento mientras voy a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa.

Cuando entro quedó completamente sorprendida en mi cama se encuentran unas hermosas rosas rojas y un chocolate. Abro la boca y los ojos ¿son de verdad? Me acerco tímidamente hasta que las veo bien, son hermosas, realmente hermosas ninguna se ha marchitado por estar aquí sin agua. Entre las flores hay una tarjeta blanca en la que está escrito.

No importan los golpes del presente, si puedo tenerte en el futuro. N

No puedo evitar la gran sonrisa de idiota en mi cara. Esa fue la frase que me dijo después que Jerry el guardaespaldas de mi padre le diera la gran paliza. Aun lo recuerda Dios está mujer es increíble. No puedo evitar sentirme mal, ella hace estas cosas por mi y yo aún la trató mal. Si se que en parte es por lo de Anh. Tengo miedo que lo vuelva hacer.

Me voy a su habitación de nuevo Misuki se está removiendo en la cama se ve que está aburrida.

"Hola mi amor" ella me da una enorme sonrisa con pocos dientes "¿estas aburrida con tu papi?" me acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos "¿quieres despertar a papi?" ella ríe más fuerte como si me hubiera entendido.

Me pongo en cuclillas y pongo a mi hija cerca de la cara de Natsuki y ella le muerde la nariz. Natsuki ríe bajito y Misuki le vuelve a morder hoy un poco más fuerte y ella grita suave de dolor.

"Compañera! Vas a dejar a papi sin nariz" le dice y le toma la cabeza y le da un beso en su frente. Misuki ríe con ganas.

Poco a poco ella abre los ojos y ve a nuestra hija con adoración. Y luego vuelve su mirada a mi y los ojos le cambian por completo. Ahora son fríos, yo le devuelvo la mirada un poco apenada, puedo ver sus ojeras no ha dormido bien, tal vez Misuki no la dejo dormir.

"llegaste…" dice en un susurro "te aburriste de él y volviste con nosotras, ¿Qué paso, no te hizo pasar una buena noche?" yo abro los ojos ella nunca me había tratado así. Pongo a Misuki en mi pecho y le cubro la cabeza con mi mano intentando que no vea ni que oiga.

"Estás cansada no sabes lo que dices" sus ojos están gélidos esta completamente enojada.

"Pasaste la noche con él" dice entre dientes furiosa.

"No es lo que tu piensas" le digo tranquila "Yo no pase la noche con él"

"Si lo hiciste!" grita y Misuki se remueve incómoda "él me llamó y me dijo que no me preocupara por ti, que tu estabas con él, que ibas a pasar la noche con él y que por favor no me enojara contigo" grita más fuerte y Misuki se asusta y llora.

Yo la fulmino con la vista.

"No es nada de lo que piensas!" le gritó "yo no soy como tu crees y si me quieres oír te diré la verdad pero no pienso dejar que vuelvas a gritar frente a Misuki!" aunque quiera no puedo dejar de gritarle "y si tienes alguna mierda que decirme o reclamarme dímelo a mi a solas no frente a mi hija, ella no tiene la culpa de nuestras mierdas y no merece escuchar nuestros gritos!" le gritó más fuerte y salgo de la habitación. Me siento como una hipócrita por gritarle por gritar pero no me pude contener.

Me llevo a mi hija a su habitación y cierro la puerta. Misuki no dejo de llorar en todo el camino. La acuno en mi pecho intentando que se calme mientras la muevo de un lado a otro, nunca la había visto así de asustada y enojada. Me dan ganas de llorar de sólo verla así, me siento tan impotente en este momento. Ella no deja de llorar y yo no se que hacer, le hablo, le cantó, la arrullo pero ella no se calma. En un rato se escuchan los golpe en la puerta, no quiero abrir pero Misuki no se calma y estoy asustada, así que abro y Natsuki entra con un biberón en la mano, ya se ducho talvez para quitarse la ira que tenia.

Abre los ojos culpable al ver que Misuki tiene la cara roja de llorar tan fuerte, hace un momento estaba riendo contenta y hoy llora desconsolada, no puedo evitarlo y lloro también. Oh mi hija mi pequeña Misuki siempre tan contenta y hoy por mi maldita culpa ella está así. Natsuki se acerca y le habla bajito no se que le dice y ella comienza a calmarse le da un beso en la cabeza y me ve con esos hermosos ojos verdes que ahora están un poco más oscuros. Yo hago lo mismo, le digo suave en el oído que la amo, que seré una mejor madre, que me perdone por gritar, que la voy a proteger hasta de mi si es necesario, le prometo que la amaré siempre y que trataré de no discutir más con Natsuki. Ella abre los ojos están rojos por tanto llorar y sus sollozos ya son menos, por lo menos dejo de gritar.

Me la apoyo en el pecho y no puedo evitar seguir llorando sólo quiero encontrar consuelo con ella. Me prometí que nunca le iba hacer pasar por lo que mis padre me hacían pasar, pero lo acabo de hacer acabo de hacer llorar a mi hija por mis estupideces, le acabo de hacer sufrir. Caigo de rodias y la abrazo más a mi pecho. No quiero ser como ellos no quiero que mi hija pase por lo que pase yo, no quiero eso para ella. Todo se derrumba, todo mi control está mal, todo se va entre mis dedos. Ahogó un grito.

De repente un par de brazos me rodean y mi cabeza está en el pecho de Natsuki ella me presiona a su cuerpo y me derrumbó. Ya no tengo nada ella es mi única tabla de salvación en este momento.

"Discúlpame Shizuru" me susurra al oído y yo niego con la cabeza "Todo es mi culpa" se escucha su voz entre cortada.

"No, no es tu culpa" niego con la cabeza y me presiona más a ella "es mi culpa, perdóname Natsuki"

"No… no es tu culpa…" cada vez le cuesta más hablar "todo lo que pasa es mi culpa" me besa la cabeza "perdóname, no se valorarte Shizuru y si quieres irte con ese tipo…" se detiene un momento y respira fuerte antes de seguir hablando "Si lo quieres a el más que a mi, yo lo entenderé" se le quiebra la voz, niega con la cabeza "no, no te vayas, yo te quiero, por favor no me dejes" me abraza más suerte pero me separo de ella, tiene los ojos rojos y sus labios le tiemblan esta demostrando ser fuerte, ella es fuerte por las tres le acaricio el rostro. Yo pongo a mi hija asentada a un lado y ella sostiene su biberón con las manos. Le sonrió así tiene que estar siempre tranquila y feliz. Vuelvo a ver a Natsuki que está viéndome con cariño. Me acerco más a ella y me acuesto en su pecho ella me rodea con los brazos. Pasamos un rato así en esta posición hasta que nos damos cuenta de la hora.

"Mierda, son las ocho llegaré tarde, hoy tenemos una junta con unos distribuidos de partes de autos que quieren comprarnos muchas, tengo que irme" me dice suave, intento alejarme de ella pero me presiona más.

"Ara si Natsuki no me suelta no podrá ir a su reunión" me separo de ella y hoy si me deja ir, me observa con una sonrisa.

"Eres más de lo que merezco Shizuru" dice en un susurro demasiado bajo que casi no lo escucho.

Me levanto tomo a mi hija en brazos y le tiendo la mano que ella la ve un momento y luego la toma para levantarse y me vuelve a jalar para que las tres nos demos un abrazo.

"No quiero soltarte nunca"

"Pero tienes que hacerlo si no llegarás tarde, yo estaré aquí cuando vuelvas" le sonrió y no puedo evitarlo y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Me sonrojo "ahora ve a terminar de cambiarte, te prepárate algo rápido para llevar"

Ella también está sonrojada y se va dándose un golpe en la puerta antes de salir. Sólo río suave y me voy a la cocina con mi hija. Le preparo unos sándwiches rápido con un poco más de mayonesa como a ella le gusta. Ella baja prácticamente corriendo las gradas con su casco en la mano.

"Shizuru, te dejo la billetera en mi habitación, toma todo lo que necesites para las compras, sólo déjame para rellenar la gasolina del auto el fin de semana, hoy tomaré la moto para que te lleves tu el auto" sonrío al verla correr de arriba a bajo acomodándose su traje y ordenándose la camisa en el pantalón "te veo luego" me dice acercándose a la puerta.

"Ara Natsuki olvido su comida" ella vuelve a verme y yo se la doy en la mano "tienes un poco torcida la corbata" le levanto el cuello de la camisa y comienzo a ordenarle la corbata, esta tan hermosa no la había visto con traje desde el día que nos casamos "ya esta" le digo sonriendo la veo a los ojos están tan hermosos, luego veo sus labios son muy bonitos ya tengo mucho tiempo de no probarlos y ella se agacha para darme un beso en la comisura de los labios, me corre una electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Mierda pensé que me iba besar los labios.

"Nos vemos luego nena" me dice y se va ¿desde cuando no me decía así?

Veo a mi hija sentadita en su silla no se si es mi imaginación pero la veo sorprendida.

"Ara mi amor vamos a bañarte"

Pov Natsuki

Llegó al taller con una sonrisa de idiota.

"Hey Chucho, ¿ya vistes que horas son? llegas tarde" no le hago caso y sigo caminando sin hacerle caso "llevamos esperando quince minutos en la sala de juntas…" ya no le escucho sólo camino "maldita sea chucho que no me estas escuchando"

"No Nao, no te estoy escuchando" le digo aún con la sonrisa.

"¿Que te pasa…? De que viene esa estúpida sonrisa" dice con la boca abierta "no me digas que le fuiste infiel a tu mujer"

"Por supuesto que no araña!" gritó y todos se nos quedan viendo "tenemos una junta hablaremos luego" y nos vamos caminando apresuradas.

No los voy a aburrir con lo que pasó, sólo que cerramos uno de los mejores contratos que pudiéramos tener, todo está mejorando.

Estamos en nuestra hora de almuerzo.

"Salud por el mejor contrato que el cachorro a firmado" la veo directamente "ok él segundo, aunque para mi el de matrimonio no cuenta"

"Hay Nao tu dices eso por que aún no conoces a alguien que te guste" le dice Mai.

"¿Para estar en abstinencia como el cachorro ahí? no gracias" frunzo el ceño "vamos Nat tu bien sabes que yo no podría estar sin acción tanto tiempo"

"lo sabemos, la maldita araña no puede tener su pequeño gusanito fuera de la manzana" le digo y Mai escupe su jugo con una carcajada.

"No tengo la culpa, prefiero a mi Anaconda libre que enjaula como la tuya"

Hace un movimiento sugerente y las tres nos reímos a carcajada. Seguimos hablando ya sabes cosas de nosotras hasta que un joven aprendiz nos interrumpen.

"Natsuki en el taller están preguntando por ti"

"¿Quien es?"

"Ya sabe la misma señorita de todos los días, viene con un gran golpe en su auto y quiere que usted lo repare"

"¿Enserio es apenas lunes y ya tiene un golpe? La semana pasada vino 3 veces por lo mismo, o está mujer de verdad no ve nada o le gusta chocar a cada rato"

"O le gustas tú" dice Mai con una ceja levantada.

"Cierto Nat tal vez es tu día de suerte" dice Nao y me giña un ojo.

"Por supuesto que no, pero la verdad no importa, con que me pague es suficiente para mi" le digo mientras me levanto y terminó de comer el sándwich sagrado que me preparo mi esposa.

En la entrada del taller se encuentra una pequeña rubia de ojos azules sentada en el capó de un Mustang rojo muy bonito sólo que con un horrible golpe.

"Buenas tardes señorita Searrs es un golpe feo el que trae hoy" y en efecto es horrible es como varios golpes en uno.

"Si, no me fije en que momento choque con esa pared" abro la boca ¿Cómo no se va a dar cuenta?

"¿Y no le pasó nada a usted?, ya van cuatro accidentes en dos semanas debería de tener más cuidado"

"¿Natsuki se preocupa por mi? Me siento alagada" me dice y se va acercando poco a poco.

"Por supuesto usted es una de nuestras mejores clientas" misteriosamente casi todas son mujeres.

"Llámame Karla, tal vez deberíamos comenzar a conocernos mejor" me toma por la corbata y juega con ella

"No creo que sea buena idea" le digo un poco incómoda mientras me alejo un poco.

"Vamos sólo un poco" me jala de la corbata.

"Ara, Natsuki" un gran escalofrío pasa por todo mi cuerpo, vuelvo a verla y me mira con esos intensos ojos rojos inexpresivos y mas oscuros de lo normal y con una sonrisa, a mi preciosa Abrahel la acaba de poseer Zar.

Oh mierda.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh mierda, oh mierda, mierda , mierda, mierda, JODER!. Me tiemblan las piernas, estoy sudando. Mierda esa mirada volvería piedra a la misma medusa.

"Shizuru!" si Natsuki sólo eso puedes decir.

"Ara parece que estoy interrumpiendo" su voz es demasiado calmada.

"Si nos estas interrumpiendo" le dice Karla "ahora si nos disculpas" vuelve a jalarme la corbata "¿seguimos en lo que estábamos?" se acerca más.

Shizuru me fulmina con la mirada.

"No… no es lo que parece" mierda tengo miedo.

"No, pero ya casi será" y me toma del rostro para estar muy cerca de mis labios demasiado cerca.

Me retiro de golpe pero como me tiene de la corbata sólo me ahogo con ella. Shizuru se acerca de forma calmada, demasiado calmada. Mira a una Natsuki bebé con el pañal sucio corriendo.

"Ara, creo que a Natsuki le conviene alejarse en este momento" no no no. Oh no ahí va corriendo una Natsuki pequeñita de tras de un balón de fútbol.

"Si, alejarse de aquí para mi casa" dice Karla con una sonrisa pícara. Oh mira Natsuki en su primer partido de fútbol.

"Natsuki, solo lo diré una vez más aléjate de ella" me tiemblan las pierdas y me retiro rápido y le quito mi corbata de la mano. Natsuki en las primeras clases de mecánica. La vida frente a tus ojos no es una buena señal.

"Vamos Nat, no dejemos que nos arruine la fiesta" dice de forma provocativa.

Shizuru se acerca a mi y me toma de la corbata y comienza a quitarle el nudo, hasta que me la quita por completo y la guarda en mi saco. Me da unas palmadas en el pecho un poco fuerte.

"Natsuki no piensa decir nada" me dice Shizuru con una sonrisa.

Mierda estoy muda no puedo decir nada abro la boca y no me salen las palabras.

"Natsuki cariño" ¿cariño!? Casi se me salen los ojos "¿quien es esta que nos está interrumpiendo?"

"Si, Natsuki dile quien es ESTA" enfatiza la palabra y me ve detenidamente "¿Por qué no nos presentas?" por primera vez en todo el día es una risa de burla.

"Shizuru" trago saliva "ella es Karla Searrs" la señalo "Karla ella es Shizuru Fujino"

"de Kuga" dice, las dos las vemos con los ojos abiertos , yo porque ella nunca había utilizado su apellido de casada, y ella porque está muy sorprendida.

Yo sonrió con ganas y la tomo por la cintura, la acerco a mi y le beso en la cabeza y le sonrió.

"Es mi esposa" le digo mientras la abrazo más fuerte de la cintura y ella se recuesta en mi pecho.

"¿enserio, como crees que te voy a creer?" dice indiferente "tú nunca llevas anillo"

Shizuru se aleja un poco y me observa, yo le sonrió.

"No me lo pongo en el trabajo" me quito el saco y el anillo está en mi camisa con un ganchito, lo quito y se lo enseñó "odio que se manche de aceite" le sonrió y ella se sonroja un poco.

"Vaya veo que es cierto entonces" dice con desdén "pero, espera dijiste Fujino"

"Si" ella ríe y yo la veo intrigada.

"Eres Shizuru, la prima de Anh" ríe y las dos nos removemos incómodas. Shizuru se aleja de mi un poco "a si que tu eres… oh ¿enserio?" me ve y ríe a carcajadas "ya veo porque Anh cayó contigo eres realmente sexy, ahora entiendo porque hablaba mucho de ti" Shizuru se aleja por completo de mi "y pobre Shizuru, no me imagino lo que se debe de sentir que la persona de la que te embarazaste se acostada con tu prima" ríe más fuerte y yo aprieto mis manos en puño contrólate Natsuki contrólate "y después ser repudiada por tu padre"

"Cállate!" le gritó "tu no sabes nada de ella, ni de lo que pasó, así que te prohíbo que sigas diciendo cosas que no sabes" le gritó más fuerte y la fulmino con la mirada.

"¿Quieres que la respete? ¿Tu hablas de respeto? Hay Natsuki tu no puedes pedir eso" se acerca y apoya sus manos en mis hombros "y ya sabes si quieres estar con una mujer de verdad que te complazca de todas las formas que quieras" me dice mientras se muerde el labio "Anh dice que eres muy buena, y yo puedo complacerte además tengo dinero, no me importaría saciar tus necesidades" me pasa el dedo por los labios y la barbilla y yo me alejo de ella. Aprieto los puños. Sólo por que es mujer no le parto la cara en este momento.

"No necesito nada de ti, no necesito de tu dinero, ni que me complazca como dices" digo lo más calmada posible pero me tiemblan las manos "tengo todo lo que quiero, tengo una hija y una mujer a la que quiero, no te necesito y si vuelves a insultar a mi mujer te juro que olvidaré que eres una mujer" me desespero no soporto que traten así a Shizuru, cuando ya tengo las manos dobladas por la altura de mis caderas Shizuru me toma de las manos y me acaricia los nudillo para que me calme y lo hago al instante "vete" le digo lo más frío que puedo y ella entiende y se va no sin antes darnos una sonrisa con desprecio.

La veo caminar calmadamente, como me gustaría decirle un montón de cosas. Maldición todo iba tan bien hasta que llegó ella ¿Por qué tiene que pasar todo eso? ¿acaso ya estoy destinada a perder a Shizuru? Vuelvo a verla esta muy calmada sólo está pensando, esta tan hermosa como siempre… y tan lejana… no la merezco. La tomo de la mano y me la llevo a un lugar apartado, veo si no hay nadie viendo.

"Shizuru" ella me vuelve a ver, sus ojos están opacos, sin brillo como la ves que me vio con Anh, trago saliva "¿puedo abrazarte?" ella sólo me observa, no dice nada pero en un momento niega con la cabeza "por favor…" le susurró, no me contesta.

Espero un momento, ella sólo me observa, no se que piensa. Yo sólo puedo verla, esperando que me conteste pero no lo hace, subo la mano lentamente y la dejo cerca de su cara para ver si se retira pero no lo hace así que le tomo de la cara.

"Te quiero Shizuru" ella abre los ojos "lo siento, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de todo lo que te hice, te lastime, se que me odias" tengo un nudo en la garganta "tú siempre fuisteis la mujer más importante para mi, me diste a la niña más hermosa y la amo tanto, como a ti" no puedo evitarlo se me sale una lágrima "lo arruine Shizuru, ódiame, mereces odiarme, yo me odio, no sabes como me desprecio por eso" veo hacía arriba evitando derrumbarme ahí "estaba ebria demasiado ebria, y ella… ella me dijo que me habías dejado, que te ibas con tu novio, que iban a casarse y que me despreciabas porque no tenía dinero y que no te iba a poder dar nada de lo que tu querías, yo estaba enojada y ebria muy ebria" la veo a los ojos y me muerdo el labio para evitar el temblor "ella está ahí diciendo lo mucho que me odiabas, lo mucho que amabas a tu novio y lo feliz que eran, yo lo único que quería era olvidarlo todo, olvidar ese dolor que sentía, sólo quería explotar no soportaba el sentimiento que sentía era algo que jamás había sentido antes" ella sigue callada pero no me aleja así que sigo "ella olía como tu, tenía el mismo color de cabello que tu, hasta hablaba igual que tu y yo estaba perdida… te necesitaba tanto yo sólo quería que estuvieras tu a mi lado, estaba tan ebria que yo pensé que eras ella, lo pensé hasta el último momento cuando entraste tu y te vi y me di cuenta que no eras tu" pongo mi cara en su hombro y mis lágrimas salen silenciosas, ella no me retira, ella no me habla.

Me apartó de ella con los ojos rojos, ella sigue tranquila, impasible, solo me observa, como desearía saber que es lo que piensa.

"¿tú aún me quieres?" me armó de valor y se lo pregunto, pero ella no me contesta, vuelvo a levantar el rostro y me muerdo la mano para no hacer ruido e intentar calmarme "ok lo entiendo, te mereces lo mejor" bajo la vista y le veo a los ojos, le beso suave en los labios y me alejo de ella.

Pero ella me toma de la mano y me detiene cuando la vuelvo a ver esta llorando, yo abro los ojos. Oh no Shizuru no llores. Me acerco a ella y le quito las lágrimas con mis pulgares.

"Natsuki… yo no puedo" dice con una voz ahogada, yo abro los ojos y todo en mi se derrumba "no puedo seguir con esto, tu te acostaste con mi prima!" me grita "te acostaste con ella en mi propia casa, en lo que yo consideraba mi hogar, en el mismo techo donde pasamos nuestra primera noche juntas! Donde dijiste que me querías! Donde me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo fue el mismo lugar donde me sentí la peor, me quitaste todo, mi casa, mi familia, mi felicidad, mi amor, mi dignidad!" se calla y yo sólo puedo verla no se que decir, ella tiene la razón "pero a pesar de eso, me diste a Misuki, dignidad de valerme sin mi padre, un nuevo apellido, un nuevo hogar, una nueva familia" me aprieta las manos "ahora quiero un nuevo amor, Natsuki" yo abro los ojos e intentó alejarme pero ella pone las manos en mis mejillas y me las acaricia "dame un nuevo amor" susurra "ámame de nuevo, hazme amarte de nuevo, sin las sombras de Anh, ni Reito, yo lo intentaré contigo ¿quieres intentarlo conmigo? Por nuestra hija, por nosotras…"

No pude soportarlo más. La tomé por la cintura la pegué a la pared con mi cuerpo presionándola y la besé… la bese como nunca lo había echo ante, ella me correspondió y gemí bajito. Besa tan bien, mi cuerpo se estremece, mis manos suben a su rostro y lo sostengo para que no se mueva y ella apoya los brazos en mi cuello. Nos besamos por horas, minutos, segundos… no lo se pero cuando nos terminamos de besar nuestra respiración es agitada, apoyo mi frente con la de ella.

"Tengo miedo, tengo miedo que me vuelvas hacer infiel" la veo sorprendida "tengo miedo que te aburras de mi y busques a alguien más" susurra y suspira, me acaricia la parte de atrás de la cabeza, un escalofrío pasa por mi espalda "yo intentaré dejar de tener esos pensamientos, y quiero que tu dejes de pensar en que me iré con Reito" frunzo el ceño y le tomo la mano y le doy un beso.

"Cualquier cosa por ti nena" le sonrió y ella me abraza, yo la rodeó con los brazos y le beso en la cabeza.

Pasamos así un rato disfrutando de la cercanía, el olor, el calor del cuerpo de Shizuru.

"¿y nuestra hija donde esta?" le pregunto con una sonrisa "nuestra" le vuelo a susurrar.

"¿Ya no mía?"

"No, nuestra" ella ríe bajito. La abrazo más fuerte.

"Esta con Nao, dijo que quería que la acompañara para conseguir unas manzanas" dice inocente. Me alejo un poco de ella para verla a los ojos y le secó la cara con mi pañuelo.

"Espera… me estas diciendo que Nao tiene a Misuki buscando manzanas" la veo desconcertada.

Asiente con la cabeza.

"Si, a Misuki le gustan las manzanas así que le dije que estaba bien"

"¿Qué?! ¿Por qué la dejaste con ella? Maldición maldita araña, ahora verá de lo que soy capas!" le gritó a la nada. Tomo la mano de Shizuru y me voy a buscar a esa araña que pronto no será más que una araña muerta.

Cuando entramos al taller hay varias chicas haciendo un círculo y Nao está con Misuki en brazos haciéndole caricias y todas las mujeres se derriten ante ella. Maldita araña.

"Araña!" ella se levanta de un salto con la espalda recta y Misuki sonríe y ríe alto al verme, esta moviendo sus manitas y piernitas, casi logrando que olvidé mi enojo anterior.

Me acerco lentamente y la observó directamente a los ojos y ella suda y tiembla visiblemente. El ambiente de vuelve más pesado. Veo a mi alrededor y todas las mujeres están con los ojos abiertos y otras hasta con la boca abierta a lo lejos escucho un 'Ara' irritado. Le quito a mi hija y la tomó del cuello de su camisa.

"Me vas a explicar en este momento que estas haciendo con mi hija"

"Nat…" me ve con horror, si Nao ten miedo "sólo le estaba presentando a las chicas ya sabes como es muy bonita, verdad chicas" y todas asienten con la cabeza y yo la suelto aún viéndola a los ojos.

"Shizuru me dijo que estabas buscando manzanas con mi hija ¿Dónde están las manzanas?" siento que me da un aneurisma.

"¿yo… yo… yo… manzana?" tartamudea "¿manzanas?" asiento "a mi no me gustan las manzanas" se rasca la parte de atrás del cuello nerviosa.

"Pero a Misuki le gustan las manzanas" le digo levantando a mi hija con ambas manos y haciéndole cosquillas en la pancita con la nariz "así que tu tía Nao te va a traer manzanas o ella nunca volverá a comer manzana" le digo con una sonrisa y ella se estremece.

"Por supuesto Misuki ahorita te traeré tus manzanas" y sale corriendo.

"Ara Natsuki asusta cuando se pone protectora con nuestra hija" la tomo de la cintura "Nao sólo le quería dar unas manzanas" yo suelto un bufido.

"créeme, lo último que esa estúpida araña quería es darle manzanas a Misuki, lo único que ella quería era conseguir manzanas para su gusano" le digo enfadada.

"¿Ara, Nao tiene un gusano mascota?"

"No, ella no tiene un gusano mascota" le digo con una sonrisa.

"No entiendo lo que quiere decir"

"Mejor que no entiendas nena, si no jamás le dejarías a Misuki" ella asiente y apoya su cabeza en mi pecho.

"¿Y a que habías venido Shizuru? Digo tu nunca habías venido antes, no es que no me guste, es más me encanta que vengas, este es mi trabajo Shizuru, mi vida y las de los demás esta aquí" le sonrió "compre el lugar con un dinero que me presto mi madre, trabajamos muy duro con las chicas para hacerlo crecer, ahora tenemos muchos clientes… esto es tuyo Shizuru, no es mucho ni siquiera se si está a la altura de un Fujino" me encojo de hombros "no es nada comparado con lo que perdiste, pero es mío, es tuyo y de Misuki, es nuestro, esto es lo que soy"

Ella me sonríe, una sonrisa de verdad, hoy la he visto muchas veces.

"Esto no es mío Natsuki" aprieto los labios.

"No está a la altura verdad" le digo con una sonrisa triste.

"No es eso" me toma del rostro "esto es tuyo Natsuki, tuyo y de tus amigas que trabajaron duro en el" me sonríe "yo no e hecho nada para merecerlo, yo no he trabajado en el, no lo merezco"

"Siempre puedes ayudarnos" me encojo de hombros "Youko es nuestra enfermera, pero por falta de personal a veces nos ayuda con los proveedores… me encantaría que nos ayudarás, claro se que ahorita no puedes porque acabas de tener a Misuki y aún falta para que termines tu incapacidad por maternidad, aparte si aceptas claro"

"Por supuesto, me encantaría trabajar con mi Natsuki" mi! Estoy en éxtasis, me acerco a besarla, pero mi hija me pide más atención.

"Que pasa compañera" le huelo las pompas "vaya parece que alguien está sucia"

La llevo a la oficina donde hacemos las reuniones. Yo le cambió el pañal, bueno siempre con las instrucciones de Shizuru.

"aún no me dices porque viniste"

"Ara, lo había olvidado" se ríe bajito "llamo tu madre, dijo que le llamarás pero me comentó algo de que quería venir de vacaciones" abro los ojos de golpe.

"No, estas mintiendo" río "tienes que estar mintiendo" comienzo a temblar "mientes ¿verdad?" ella sólo me ve desconcertada "No" susurró y me voy a la puerta "NAO!" gritó a los pocos segundos viene Nao corriendo con algo en las manos, a si las manzanas.

"Que pasa cachorro"

"Ella viene" ella abre los ojos "Saeko… viene"

"Oh no, yo aún soy joven cachorro no puedo morir" tiembla "préstame a Misuki"

"Para que la quieres"

"Si Saeko viene me matara o peor aún me castrara, así que tengo que conseguir todas las mujeres que pueda" me dice mientras carga a Misuki y la lleva a la puerta.

"No, por supuesto que no!" le digo y voy por ella.

Pov Shizuru

Bueno las cosas parecen mejorar, aún no entiendo lo de las manzanas ni porqué de sus reacciones con respecto a Saeko. Sonrió en mis adentro mientras me vibra mi celular.

《Shizuru, estoy en la ciudad con las chicas veámonos. Tomoe》


	6. Chapter 6

Voy a buscar a Natsuki. Y la encuentro mojando a Nao con una manguera, y con nuestra hija en un brazo.

"¿Ya se te quito la calentura araña?"

"Ya te lo dije cachorro no se me quita de esta forma, que te funcione a ti no significa que funcionará en mi!"

"Pues no dejaré de mojarte hasta que se te quite"

"Mi Natsuki, ¿Por qué está mojando a Nao?"

"Porque tiene fiebre nena, y cuando uno tiene fiebre hay que bajarla con agua fría" me dice sonriendo.

"Ara, no sabía que Nao tenía fiebre" le digo mientras tomó a Misuki. Natsuki toma con ambas manos la manguera y le pone más potencia.

"Créeme, tiene la peor fiebre de todas" dice entre dientes.

"Pero cuando la fiebre es muy fuerte es mejor bajarla con hielo no crees" le digo con una sonrisa, ya entendí a lo que se refiere. Ella sonríe también.

"No, Shizuru no le digas eso, ya se me quito, lo juro ya no tengo fiebre" dice con los ojos abiertos y temblando de frío.

"Tu cállate Nao"

"Ara, yo creo que a Nao ya se le quito la fiebre" le digo mientras le pongo la mano en el pecho "además necesito hablar contigo"

Ella me observa con el ceño fruncido y deja de mojar a Nao y ella sale corriendo.

"De que quieres…."

"Natsuki te busca una señorita" dice un muchacho "trae un hermoso camaro" le brillan los ojos "aunque trae una abolladura bien fea en la puerta del copiloto"

Natsuki suspira.

"¿Camaro rojo?" el asiente "es la quinta vez que viene en el mes, ¿Cómo alguien puede hacerle eso a sus auto?"

"A mi me parece que vienen por otra cosa" se encoge de hombros "a demás a pedido que seas tu la que lo repare"

Ara…

"Ok ya iré a ver"

"Envidio tu suerte" dice con un puchero "si a mi me buscarán todas esas mujeres que vienen a buscarte fuera él hombre más feliz del mundo, aún no entiendo como es que no te vas con ellas cuando te invitan"

"Ara, Natsuki" la veo con las cejas levantadas y ella se pone nerviosa.

"Yo no me voy con ellas, mi esposa me espera en casa" me dice aún con nerviosismo.

"Si claro, siempre dices eso" dice indiferente "igual te envidio, tu esposa debe de ser muy hermosa como para que no te vayas con esas bellezas… bueno ve a ver que quiere y no te preocupes yo me quedaré con esta señorita que si me permite cortejarla, luce usted muy hermosa" dice con una sonrisa atrevida. Yo río bajito "me gustaría poder invitarla a algo un día de estos, podríamos llevar a la niña a dar un paseo si gusta"

"Ara me siento muy alagada por su invitación mmm…"

"Yamada" dice Natsuki entre dientes.

"Ese es mi nombre hermosa dama, podría honrar a mis oídos el poder escuchar su hermoso nombre"

"Ara, mi nombre es Shizuru" le digo con una sonrisa coqueta, Natsuki se pone tensa a mi lado, esto es divertido.

"Shizuru….. Shi…zu…ru…" dice lento y yo río en mis adentro "que delicia poder decir su nombre"

"Ya párale Yamada"

"¿Por qué Nat? Además tu tienes que ir a ver a la señorita del Camaro no queremos que Shizuru se quede solita verdad, además a la pequeña se le ve aburrida"

"Ya basta!" dice con las manos en puño "es mi esposa y mi hija… y es señora de Kuga para ti!" dice enfatizado 《de Kuga》

Me atrae hacia ella por la cintura. Él abre los ojos sorprendido y me vuelve a ver, yo sólo le sonrió apoyada en el pecho de Natsuki y él vuelve a ver a Natsuki y luego a Misuki, sonríe.

"Mierda, maldita suertuda" se ríe un poco "ahora si entiendo el porque nunca aceptas, ya estaba pensando que tenías impotencia" ríe a carcajadas y Natsuki se pone roja de enojada pero con una sonrisa de querer matarlo, deben de ser muy amigos "de todas formas un placer conocerla por fin ¿señorita Shizuru o de Kuga?"

"Es amigo de mi Natsuki, Shizuru esta bien" le sonrió.

"Shizuru entonces" sonríe y se forma un silencio "las dejaré solas entonces esto se pone raro, y Nat que no se te olvidé la señorita con el Camaro que está esperando" se gira y se marcha.

Yo vuelvo a ver a Natsuki a los ojos esta sería, yo sólo puedo sonreír.

"Conque coqueteando con Yamada"

"Conque Shizuru de Kuga para ti" le digo imitando su voz y ella sonríe.

"Conque hermosa dama" dice imitando la voz de él.

"Conque belleza en un Camaro" le digo con una sonrisa irritada.

"Belleza la hermosa dama que vino hace un rato en un Audi con una hermosa niña igual a ella pero con ojos como los míos y que me espera en casa" me dice con una sonrisa y yo me sonrojo.

Y yo no se que decirle, ¿puede alguien dejarte sin palabras con algo tan simple… o es la sonrisa?

"Tienes que atender a la clienta" le digo mientras me separo un poco de ella.

"¿Y lo que me ibas a decir?"

"No es nada importante lo hablamos luego en casa"

"¿Segura?" asiento "Ok, entonces iré a cambiarme de ropa para trabajar ¿nos vemos en casa entonces?"

"Si nos vemos en casa" le sonrió. Ella sólo me ve y no se mueve "ve a cambiarte" ella toma a Misuki de mis brazos.

"Nos vemos compañera" le dice mientras la levanta alto y la tira para luego atraparla. Misuki ríe fuerte pero yo sólo siento que se me hunde todo. Luego le besa la cabeza y me la regresa "Nos vemos luego nena" se acerca lentamente y se queda cerca de mis labios y yo me acerco y la beso suave, ella se sonroja.

"Si nos vemos en casa" me giró y me marcho ya que si me quedo ella no trabajará.

El resto del día fue de lo más tranquilo, fuimos de compra con Misuki, luego la lleve un rato al parque para que no pasará aburrida en casa, jugamos hasta que ella se quedó dormida. La acosté en su corral y me puse a preparar la cena. Cuando estaba terminando siento unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y yo me asusto un poco pero siento el aroma de Natsuki y me relajo al instante. Me giró para verla.

"A Natsuki le gusta asustarme" le digo con un puchero.

"No sabía que te ibas a asustar" dice sonriendo "sólo quería abrazarte, no sabes cuánto me he resistido para hacerlo antes" hunde su nariz en mi cabeza y yo me apoyo en su pecho y moto su camisa sucia.

"Ara, Natsuki no se ha duchado" ella se sonroja.

"Es que quería verte, por eso olvidé ducharme y me vine rápido" veo la hora y si eran casi una hora antes de lo que normalmente viene.

"Tan linda mi Natsuki" se sonroja más "ve a ducharme mientras yo termino la cena" le doy un beso en la mejilla y se va.

Cuando ella va subiendo, mi celular comienza a vibrar. Siempre lo mantengo en vibrador ya que no me gusta que suene cuando Misuki esta durmiendo. Veo la pantalla. Oh es Tomoe sonrió y contesto.

"Ara, Hola Tomoe"

"Shizuru ¿Cómo estas?"

"Bien gracias, ¿y tu como estas, que te trae por aquí?"

"Estoy perfecta Shizuru, mmm… me dijo Reito que terminaron así que decidí venir a ver como estabas"

"Ara Tomoe se preocupa por mi"

"Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti, tu sabes que eres muy importante para mi"

"Tomoe también es importante para mi"

"Me encanta escuchar eso ¿te llegó mi mensaje?"

"Ara si me llegó pero no me dices fecha"

"Ash! Lo había olvidado, yo puedo cualquier día que tu puedas de todas formas yo vine por ti, a verte a ti, pero en el camino me encontré con las demás aunque no me importa si sólo quieres que seamos tu y yo"

"Esta bien para mi que vayan las demás"

"Perfecto ¿que día puedes entonces?"

"Tengo que hablarlo con Natsuki ya que un día de estos vendrá su madre de visita y no puedo dejarla sola"

"¿Por qué tienes que hablarlo con ella y su madre, que tiene que ver su madre contigo?"

Oh no, lo había olvidado ninguna de mis amigas aparte de Haruka saben que me casé y que tengo una hija. ¿Como pude olvidarlo?

"Ara, Tomoe es algo que prefiero decirte en persona"

"¿Por qué no ahora? ¿no confías en mi?"

"No es eso Tomoe, es algo delicado y prefiero decirte en persona y con las demás ya que así se enteran todas"

"Ok si tu así lo quieres esta bien, entonces me dices luego el día ok"

"Por supuesto Tomoe, hoy hablaré con Natsuki y después te digo"

Se queda un momento en silencio hasta que por fin habla.

"¿Estas viviendo con ella?"

"mmm… si algo así"

"¿Es por el problema con tu padre?"

"Si, se puede decir que es algo parecido"

"Si es por eso y necesitas un lugar donde quedarte, sabes que siempre puedes venir a vivir conmigo, yo estaré más que complacida con tenerte en mi casa"

"Ara, tan amable Tomoe muchas gracias, es muy agradable escuchar esas palabras en momentos difíciles, pero ahorita me encuentro muy bien Natsuki es muy buena conmigo"

"Que bueno escuchar eso, pero si te hace algo malo no dudes en decirme y le parto la cara"

"No te preocupes estoy excelente" le digo con un suspiro y una sonrisa, si todo está perfecto.

"Ok Shizuru confío en ti, pero si ella intenta tocarte sólo dímelo y te vienes conmigo"

"Ara estoy bien, ella me respeta y cuida, estaré bien… Tomoe tengo que colgar, tengo que darle de comer a Natsuki"

"¿Cómo que darle de comer? ¿y las sirvientas?"

"No tenemos, no es importante, me gusta cocinar para Natsuki"

"Como que no importa! Claro que importa, tu tienes que estar rodeada de lujos… dame tu dirección ahorita voy por ti"

Pongo los ojos en blanco ¿todos van a actuar de la misma forma?

"Adiós Tomoe, estoy bien y espero nos veamos pronto"

"Adiós Shizuru, espero de verdad estés bien, eres muy importante para mi, Shizuru yo te quiero no lo olvides"

"No lo olvido Tomoe, adiós" y cuelgo.

Vaya tenía mucho tiempo de no hablar con ella. Sonrió, ella siempre fue mi amiga, siempre tan cariñosa pero quien no es cariñosa con sus amigas. Voy a verla y también a las demás. Las extraño mucho siempre fuimos muy unidas. Hasta que me casé con Natsuki, no es que me arrepienta, sólo me gustaría que fuera diferente, que conocieran a Natsuki y a Misuki y las aceptarán, las quiero son muy importante para mi, también mis amigas no se que pasaría si mis amigas no las aceptan. Sacudo la cabeza no quiero pensar en eso. Comienzo servir la cena y Natsuki entra con Misuki en brazos.

"Parece que alguien sintió el olor de la comida y se despertó" dice Natsuki con una sonrisa "verdad que si compañera" le besa en la cabeza y Misuki sólo sonríe.

"Ara, no creo que sólo Misuki sintió el olor a la comida" le digo mientras tomó a Misuki de sus brazos.

Nos sentamos a comer y yo le doy de comer a Misuki. Natsuki sólo nos observa callada, siempre nos observa sólo que hoy se nota más su sonrisa. Cuando terminamos de comer levanta los platos y los lava, es una rutina que siempre tenemos, yo preparo la cena y ella lava los trastes, aún cuando viene cansada siempre lo hace, aún cuando le digo que no es necesario.

Me llevo a Misuki a la sala y la dejo sobre la alfombra para que juegue con sus juguetes y yo enciendo la televisión. No hay nada interesante así que lo dejo en un programa para bebés a Misuki parece gustarle, a mi me parece de lo más tonto.

"Ese programa es de lo más estúpido" dice Natsuki con el ceño fruncido cuando entra en la sala "cámbialo no quiero que mi hija se vuelva estúpida"

"No creo que un programa pueda volver estúpida a una persona" le digo mientras me muevo para que se siente.

"Si hay música que vuelve a las gente estúpida porque no un programa" se encoge de hombros y se sienta a mi lado con el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá "creo que le preguntaré a Nao los programas que ella veía de pequeña para que Misuki no los vea nunca" dice enfatizando el Nunca

Le doy el control para que ponga ella un programa ya que para mi no hay nada bueno. Ella cambia los canales sin prestar mucha atención a lo que están dando. Yo la observó y no puedo evitar las ganas de apoyarme en su pecho, ¿me rechazaría si lo hiciera? Me armó de valor y me acerco lentamente, de todas formas es mi esposa ¿Qué puede salir mal? Ella parece no darse cuenta así que me acerco más hasta que por fin se da cuenta. Me ve con sus hermosos ojos verdes abiertos y luego me sonríe, baja su brazo y lo pone en mi cintura, me jala hasta que estoy muy cerca de ella, me apoyo en su pecho y ella hunde su nariz en mi cabello. Yo oigo su corazón, esta bobeando muy rápido igual que el mío. Ninguna de las dos nos movemos estamos muy quieras y sólo vemos el programa es un documental de autos, pongo los ojos en blanco y me relajo un poco.

Al pasar el tiempo las dos estamos completamente relajadas y a gusto una con la otra. Se siente tan bien estar con ella así, ya llevamos casi un año casadas y es la primera vez que pasamos juntas en el sofá, la primera vez que estamos tanto tiempo así de juntas. Ocasionalmente siento como Natsuki forma círculos con sus dedos en mi cintura o me acaricia. Yo pasó la mano en su abdomen. Ella se tensa a mi tacto y comienza a respirar trabajoso, así que detengo mis caricias, estamos dándonos otra oportunidad y no quiero llevar las cosas rápido.

Me vuelvo a verla y ella está sonroja, me acerco y le beso en los labios suave y ella me atrae por la cintura intentando profundizar el beso. Yo lo termino y me separo de ella y me ve con los ojos abiertos y nerviosa.

"Natsuki…" le digo tranquila y le acaricio el rostro "tomémoslo con calma ¿si?"

"Por supuesto, discúlpame" dice apresuradamente "yo lo siento, no quería incomodarte" se remueve en su asiento. Yo me acerco y la vuelvo a besar y después le beso la frente.

"Mi Natsuki no tiene que disculparse" ella sonríe y me besa la frente y me vuelve a apoyar en su pecho.

Podría acostumbrarme rápido a esto.

Pov Natsuki

Mierda contrólate Natsuki, controla tus hormonas. Hay pero es que huele también. No ya basta!. Pero su piel es tan suave. Mierda! Basta. Pero su cara es tan hermosa y sus labios. Ya Natsuki!

Observo a mi esposa, mierda es increíblemente hermosa y sexy. Si lo se me acaba de pedir tiempo y eso voy hacer, aunque se me pongan las pelotas moradas y más hoy que se acerca tanto a mi y que me acaricia el abdomen como lo estaba haciendo. Mierda Natsuki enfoca. Vuelvo a ver el hermoso Ferrari rojo en la televisión. Shizuru sobre el capó de ese Ferrari. Mierda Natsuki ¿que eres un adolescente? Sacudo la cabeza y me concentro en el documental.

Después de tanto Shizuru sobre el Lamborghini, Shizuru sobre el Porche, Shizuru sobre el Mercedes y muchos minutos más de peleas mentales, por fin termina el dichoso y hermoso documental que hoy lo disfrute y lo odie tanto. Shizuru se levanta al parecer Misuki esta llorando porque tiene sueño, ella la toma en brazos y yo me voy a la cocina a prepararle un biberón. Cuando estoy en la cocina suena el teléfono y lo contesto.

"Residencia Kuga" digo mientras me lo colocó en el hombro y preparo el biberón.

"Vaya parece que Shizuru ya te enseñó como contestar el teléfono"

"Ma. Madre!"

"Si Natsuki yo soy tu madre, parece que las cosas no cambian con las hijas lentas" dice con burlona, frunzo el ceño "¿te dijo Shizuru que quería hablar contigo?"

"Si madre, me dijo algo de que quieres venir en vacaciones"

"Así es quiero ver a mi nieta, no es posible que sólo la he visto el día que nació y que te olvidaras de visitar a tu dulce madre" dice fingiendo un sollozo, pongo los ojos en blanco.

"Claro que no me olvidó de ti madre…"

Shizuru entra con Misuki aún llorando.

"Madre te llamo luego, Misuki esta llorando, tengo que darle el biberón" espero que diga que si y terminar la conversación.

"Por supuesto que no, mejor me espero tu nunca me llamas"

"Ok espera entonces" mierda no funcionó.

Le doy el biberón a Shizuru y ella se lo pone en la boca a Misuki.

"Es mi madre, no colgará hasta que tengamos un acuerdo para las vacaciones así que… ¿esta bien que acuestes a Misuki tu sola? Yo subiré cuando termine de hablar con ella"

"Claro, no te preocupes tarda lo que quieras" me dice con una sonrisa "vamos mi amor, mami te dormirá hoy" le dice a Misuki y salen.

"Madre..."

"¿Ya se durmió Misuki?"

"Ahorita la esta durmiendo Shizuru"

"Tan linda Shizuru… aún no entiendo como se vino a fijar en una bestia como tu"

"Vamos madre que yo también tengo mi encanto"

"Si claro… pobre Shizuru debe de estar muy mala de la vista"

"Hey madre, acuérdate que me parezco a ti!"

"Por suerte para ti, si no fuera así estarías encerrada en mi sótano como los monstruos"

"Si vieras las mujeres que se fijan en mis huesos"

"Serán chuchas entonces para que se fijen en tus huesos" se ríe a carcajadas nunca podré con esta mujer "siempre estaré en deuda con Shizuru… mira que fijarse en ti ya es un sacrificio enorme"

"Si mamá apóyame"

"Bueno en fin no te llamaba para eso" mierda se puso sería "a parte de ver a mi nieta necesito hablar contigo y con Nao también, hay muchas cosas que me tienen que explicar las dos"

"No entiendo, ¿que puede ser tan importante para que quieras hablarlo en persona?"

"Hay muchas cosas de lo que no me has dicho Natsuki, yo me doy cuenta de todo y si en este momento no te he reclamado nada es porque también confío en ti, así que te sugiero que prepares todo lo que no me has dicho para que no te tomé por sorpresa lo que te tengo que decir, lo mismo va para Nao, y quiero que lo tengas en una semana, la próxima semana llegaré, no me importa que aún estés trabajando, yo me quedaré en casa cuando tu estés en el taller… y antes que se me olvidé, Nina va a ir conmigo y como se que tu casa tiene tres habitaciones nos quedaremos contigo"

Oh mierda no puedo decirle que Shizuru y yo dormimos en habitaciones separadas.

"Claro madre" le digo nerviosa "sólo déjame hablarlo con Shizuru"

"Por supuesto que Shizuru estará de acuerdo ella no es tan bestia como tu, yo se que ella no permitiría que está viejita indefensa se quedara en un hotel"

"Madre… tu puedes ser de todo menos indefensa, ok sólo dime el día que llegarán para tener lista las habitaciones y mover la cama de Misuki"

"Estaremos llegando el miércoles de la próxima semana"

"Ok ¿algo más madre?"

"No, sólo eso, me saludas a Shizuru y le das un beso a Misuki de mi parte"

"Por supuesto, te estaremos esperando"

"Te quiero hija"

"Yo también madre, adiós" y cuelga.

Observo al teléfono ¿Qué querrá hablar conmigo?¿Se habrá dado cuenta? Sacudo la cabeza no eso es imposible. Pienso en todo lo que pueda querer saber, pero aún no encuentro nada de lo que se pueda enterar fácilmente. En fin pronto me daré cuenta. Me voy tranquilamente a la habitación de mi hija y ahí está Shizuru cantándole suave, siempre le canta cuando no estoy cerca. Sonrió al escuchar su dulce voz. 《nos quedaremos en tu casa》oh mierda esas palabras me caen como un balde de agua fría ¿Cómo lo tomará Shizuru? ¿Por qué le dije que si sin preguntarle antes?

"Ara, Natsuki esta espaciando mucho" yo sólo me pongo más nerviosa "¿hay algo que me quieras decir?"

Suspiro

"Si, tengo que decirte lo que hablamos con mi madre" me acerco a la cama de Misuki y le beso la frente "Descansa cachorra" le digo sonriendo.

"¿y de que se trata?"

"¿podemos hablarlo abajo?" ella me ve extrañada pero asiente con la cabeza y sale.

Nos vamos a la sala y nos sentamos en el sofá.

"Bien ahora si me dices"

"Mi madre quiere venir a pasar un tiempo con nosotras, vendrá el miércoles de la próxima semana y vendrá con una prima mía que está viviendo con ella por el momento…" me pongo nerviosa no se como decirle.

"¿Y cual es el problema?"

"El problema es que quiere quedarse con nosotras" ella me ve tranquila.

"Ara, no veo cual es el problema"

"Es que no le he dicho que dormimos separadas y ella viene con mi prima así que necesitan dos habitaciones" me remuevo en mi asiento y ella me ve con los ojos abiertos "disculpa que no preguntará tu opinión antes, pero con mi madre nadie tiene opción o se acepta o se acepta" sólo está pensando "yo puedo quedarme en el suelo por mi no hay problema"

"Ara, Natsuki es tu casa puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras" me dice calmada.

"No es mi casa, es nuestra" le aprieto la mano y la veo a los ojos.

"Yo confío en Natsuki, y si ella promete no propasarse conmigo, puede dormir conmigo"

"Por supuesto que no!" le digo sonrojada.

"Ara, Natsuki no quiere tocarme" dice con un puchero.

"Claro que quiero! Digo no! Si! No!" me callo sonrojada y ella sonríe. Maldita arpía.

"Puedes dormir conmigo cuando tu madre este aquí, Natsuki, podemos poner la cama de Misuki a un lado y le dejamos la habitación de Misuki a tu prima" yo sonrió "cuentas conmigo Natsuki, siempre contarás conmigo"

La tomo de los cintura y la atraigo a mi cuerpo.

"Gracias" le susurró y le doy un beso rápido.

Nos acomodamos en el sofá viendo una película, ella se apoyada en mi pecho y yo la abrazo por la cintura. Si podría acostumbrarme a esto.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nat, necesitó tu opinión con respecto a unos accesorios"

"….."

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"….."

"Hey cachorro, ¿puedes ayudarme con esto?"

"….."

"¿me estas ignorando?"

"….."

"Hey pechugona ¿no sabes que le pasa?"

"No, desde que llegó esta así"

"Hey Natsuki necesito que me firmes algo"

"…."

"¿Qué le pasa?"

"No lo se, desde que llegó esta así"

"¿Y Mai no sabe nada?"

"No, le pregunté pero no me escucha"

"Bueno yo la verdad si necesito que me firme estos papeles"

"Yo necesito que me apruebe estos accesorios para mandar a Mikoto a traerlos"

"Y yo necesito que me ayude con una motocicleta"

"….."

"Alguien tiene que hablarle"

"Ok, Youko ve tu"

"¿Yo? Mejor una de ustedes"

"Tu eres la indicada, si nosotros la distraemos nos golpeara y a ti no"

"Ok veré que puedo hacer"

"Eso es Youko, tu puedes"

"Natsuki"

"…"

"Vamos reacciona"

"…"

"Discúlpame!"

De repente siento un gran dolor en mi mejilla.

"Mierda! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?" me acaricio la mejilla.

"No reaccionabas, fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Necesito que me firmes este documento, es para la venta de las piezas"

"Oh, claro" lo leo un poco y luego firmó "¿algo más?"

"No, de mi parte sólo eso" dice mientras guarda los papeles "gracias, nos vemos luego, adiós chicas"

"Adiós Youko" décimo los tres y ella sale.

"¿Y ustedes que diablos hacen aquí?"

"Vaya que carácter, parece que la abstinencia te tiene de malas"

"Ya cállate! y dime que diablos es lo que quieres"

"tengo una motocicleta en problemas, necesito tu ayuda"

"Ok ya me voy a cambiar" me acaricio el ceño con fuerza.

"Pero yo necesito que me apruebes esto para mandar a Mikoto antes que se vaya a su campamento"

"Si ya entiendo, terminemos con esto ya" digo un poco más fuerte de lo esperado.

"Hey Nat, ¿que te pasa?"

"Nada, no me pasa nada" le digo irritada.

"A ti te pasa algo Nat"

"Si cachorra, toda la semana has estado con una sonrisa de idiota, y hoy estas toda irritante y alterada"

Suspiró.

"Shizuru tiene una cena con una su dizque amiga y quiere que la acompañe"

"¿Y cual es el problema?"

"El problema es que no soporto a esa tipa, le llama todos los días a cada rato y más cuando estamos juntas, creo que bien sabe la hora en la que estamos juntas"

"Vamos Natsuki no te pongas paranoica"

"¿Qué no me ponga paranoica?, Mai estoy intentando recuperar la confianza de mi esposa, y viene una tipa que dice ser su mejor amiga que le llama todo los días y que no sabe de nosotras"

"¿Por qué no sabe?"

"No lo se, Shizuru me dijo que ella no sabe que nos casamos ni que tenemos una hija" suspiro "así que hoy Shizuru le dirá la verdad, por eso Misuki y yo vamos a ir con Shizuru a ver a esa tal Tomoe" me cruzo los brazos "No tengo ganas de ir, más que será en uno de esos lugares de ricos, me tendré que gastar todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado para comprarle el carro a Misuki"

"¿Le quieres comprar un carro a Misuki?" se ríe "Te das cuenta que aun no camina"

"Es uno de esos de pedales, no soy idiota Nao, ya tenía el dinero para comprarlo y me lo tendré que gastar esta noche, no permitiré que esa tipa pague lo nuestro"

"Y crees que sea suficiente"

"No lo se, pero aún tengo un poco más de dinero"

"¿Entonces estas bien?" asiento.

"Así que….. La cachorra está celosa!"

"Cállate maldita araña! Yo no estoy celosa! Y menos de una tipa como esa!" le hablo fuerte.

"Una tipa que le puede dar todo a Shizuru" lo dice sería. Frunzo el ceño.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Le digo entre dientes.

"Lo que quiero decir es que pienses bien las cosas… mira Natsuki se que la quieres, aunque no me lo quieras decir, yo se que ella es importante para ti" abro los ojos "si, prestó atención a las cosas y entiendo porque no me lo decías, me hubiera burlado y lo voy hacer pero hoy no, no es el momento" suspira "lo importante es que tendrás que comportarte con esa tipa, tienes que agradarle"

"Nao tiene razón" dice Mai.

"Por favor a mi no me importa lo que piense"

"No pero a Shizuru si"

Abro los ojos. Es cierto a Shizuru le importa ella ¿se enojara conmigo si la trató indiferente? ¿me dejara si no le agrada? Mierda no había pensado en eso. Si a Shizuru le importa no tengo de otra que buscar la manera de llevarme bien con ella, aunque no me guste.

"Si tienes razón" digo más calmada "yo intentaré soportarla por lo menos… pero que pasará si no le agrado a ella, eso ya no será mi culpa"

"Bueno si ese es el caso no veo el problema por lo menos tu lo intentaste" me dice Mai "Shizuru tendrá que entender que su amiga es la que no se quiere llevar bien contigo, no tu con ella. Ya no será tu culpa"

"Si tienen razón, voy a intentarlo por lo menos" suspiro.

"Hey cachorro si está buena y quieres que la quite de tu camino sólo me dice" dice Nao haciendo un guiño y yo abro la boca.

"Maldita araña un día de estos se te va a caer" le digo calmada "pero si aceptó que la quites del camino" sonrió un poco.

"Si, ahora… ¿podemos hablar de los accesorios?"

El resto del día pasó de lo más ocupado posible, tuvimos que hacer inventario ya que Mikoto nos trajo los accesorios y las piezas muy rápido, creo que es más porque tenía que ir de campamento que por ser eficiente. Pero no me quejo a pesar de que ella sólo viene a ayudarnos hace un excelentes trabajo. Y no se que les pasa a las mujeres de hoy, todas venían con golpes feos en sus autos pero ellas hasta con zapatos altos, vestidos, perfume y maquilladas ¿Quién va vestida así a dejar un auto averiado? Creo que estoy comenzando a creer que les gusta gastar dinero a cada rato…

Son las cinco con cuarenta y cinco minutos! Mierda! Le dije a Shizuru que iba a llegar temprano! Mierda tengo cinco llamadas perdidas de Shizuru! Oh no. Le llamo.

"Ara por fin me llamas"

"Disculpa Shizuru hoy fue un día horrible, no me había fijado de lo tarde que era"

"Si Natsuki esta trabajando no tiene porque disculparse, a menos que fuera porque alguna de sus bellezas la este entreteniendo" dice calmada pero noto algo en su tono de voz que hace que tiemble un poco.

"Por supuesto que no!" le digo rápido "además son sólo imaginaciones tuyas como crees que todas estas mujeres van a querer arriesgar sus vidas por venir a verme" le digo incrédula "sólo que deben de ser malas conductoras y como tienen dinero no les importa gastar" le digo indiferente.

"Ara, mi Natsuki es tan ingenua"

"Te das cuenta que eres la primera en decirme ingenua sin lograr que me enoje" le digo con una sonrisa.

"Eso es porque Natsuki me quiere" yo me sonrojo un poco pero sonrió.

"Si Shizuru te quiero" ella se queda callada un momento.

"Ara, yo también quiero a Natsuki" mi corazón va rápido "y si Natsuki viene rápido puede que se gane un beso" oh si!

"Ahorita llego!" le gritó y a lo lejos escuchó su risa antes de colgar y salir corriendo a buscar mi Ducati.

Últimamente estoy ocupando más mi motocicleta para que Shizuru utilice el Audi, antes no quería usarlo por eso lo andaba yo pero ya le insistí que lo tenga ella y por fin aceptó. Andar en mi hermosa Ducati es lo mejor que me puede pasar y más en este momento, el tráfico siempre es una perra por estas horas, pero nada me detiene, si fuera en el Audi aún estaría en la salida del taller. Sonrió en mis adentros. Ahora siento pena por todos los que se quedan parados en el tráfico.

Llego en quince minutos, nunca me había fijado que el camino a casa con la motocicleta era tan corto, bueno es el mismo, sólo el tiempo no. Entró a la casa y tiro el casco a un lado.

"Ara, Natsuki va a estropear su casco"

Me giro al instante de oír su voz, wow esta realmente hermosa, lleva un largo vestido rojo a esta mujer le gusta el rojo, y a mi me encanta como se ve en ella. Esta usando unos zapatos altos ahora estamos es la misma altura. Ya lleva un poco de maquillaje siempre trata de ir lo más natural posible y a mi me encanta. Me acerco a ella lentamente.

"Para eso fue inventado nena, para soportar golpes" me encojo de hombro. Me veo las manos para ver si no las tengo sucias ya que no me duche antes de venir, si las tengo limpias. Las coloco en su cintura y la acerco a mi "Te ves realmente hermosa Shizuru" le digo con un susurro.

"Ara, Natsuki me va hacer sonrojar"

"Me gusta el rojo en ti" le digo con una sonrisa coqueta.

"Natsuki es tan atrevida" me coloca los brazos en el cuellos.

"Sólo para ti nena" le digo y la atraigo más a mi "voy a reclamar mi premio por llegar rápido" le susurro y la beso rápido en los labios.

La abrazo lo más que puedo y ella gime en el beso, abre un poco la boca y le introduzco mi lengua en su boca. Ella se remueve un poco pero vuelve a gemir y mueve su lengua contra la mía. Mi cuerpo comienza a calentarse, siento cierta parte de mi cuerpo pidiendo atención y ella se apoya más en mi. Yo subo una mano por su espalda y bajo la otra hasta su nalga y la aprieto. Ella se aleja un poco y rompe nuestro contacto.

"Discúlpame yo me pase" le digo un poco nerviosa.

"Ara, parece que a Natsuki le agrado mi premió" dice sonriendo "y también a cierto amigo de mi Natsuki"

Yo frunzo el ceño.

"¿De quien hablas?" Le digo enojada.

Ella sonríe más y me hace señas con el dedo para que mire abajo… y ahí está, quien tenía mucho tiempo dormido despierta con sólo un poco de contacto con Shizuru. ¿acaso eres un adolecente? Maldito traidor. Yo me pongo roja y me cubro con las manos, pero el simple contacto hace que gime un poco y ella se sonroja.

"Parece que estas en problemas" dice burlona. Maldita Shizuru y su hermoso cuerpo.

"Si parece que si" le digo "¿quieres ayudarme?" Le digo bajo con un suspiro y ella abre los ojos y se pone roja. Y mi erección palpita un poco. Mierda "es broma" le digo intentando cambiar el tema "yo iré a tomar una ducha" me alejo de ella y me voy al baño.

No puedo evitar oír como expulsa el aire, como si estuviera conteniéndolo nerviosa. Se me cruza el pensamiento de que puede que ella ya no me desee. Sacudo la cabeza. Mierda Natsuki tienes que controlarte.

En el baño comienzo a desvestirme y pongo toda la ropa en el bote de la ropa sucia. Me meto bajo la ducho pongo el agua fría. Mierda si que está fría, pero parece que alguien no quiere dormirse. Mierda tengo tanto tiempo, no he podido tocarme en meses, el llanto desesperado de un bebé a la hora que estas caliente es más efectivo que un balde con hielo. Envuelvo mi erección con mi mano y la acaricio lentamente de arriba a bajo. Se siente tan bien. Veo como va saliendo la cabeza de la piel. Suspiró y me muerdo el labio, cada vez se está poniendo más y más duro, no puedo evitar pensar en Shizuru y sus curvas que son mi perdición. Oh la deseo tanto ¿en verdad ella ya no sentirá algo así por mi? Sacudo la cabeza y muevo la mano mas rápido de arriba a bajo, arriba a bajo, arriba a bajo, tan rápido. Me detengo un momento sólo acariciado la punta de mi erección lo más rápido posible, hasta que los músculos de mi abdomen se contraen y por fin llego al orgasmo. Me muerdo el labio para no hacer ruido. Muevo la mano un par de veces más hasta que todo mi semen está en el suelo y el agua lo limpia rápidamente.

Me siento cansada, apoyo mi cabeza en la pared frente a mi para controlar mi respiración, y volver a tener control de mi cuerpo. Me lavo rápidamente el cuerpo y aún estoy un poco sensible pero ya está descansando. Salgo del baño lentamente evitando toparme con Shizuru.

"Ara, te tardaste bastante, parece que tu problema fue más difícil de lo esperado" dice con una sonrisa. Y ahí está siempre tan silenciosa como la muerte.

"Si, fue un gran y duro problema" ella se pone roja y yo sonrió "iré a cambiarme"

Me puse un traje negro y una camisa celeste, no se como combinar y no se si se me ve bien pero ya se encargará mi esposa de decirme que me cambié. Me pongo una corbata celeste con rayas negras.

Salgo y encuentro a mi esposa con mi hija que le ha puesto un bonito vestido rosado. Pongo los ojos en blanco, no me gusta ponerle vestidos pero debo admitir que se ve muy hermosa con el puesto. Sonrió.

"Hey compañera que hermosa estas" le digo con una sonrisa y ella me regala una carcajada cuando me acerco "ahora yo soy la más fea de las tres" digo con un puchero.

"Natsuki se ve realmente bien" dice con una sonrisa y me sonrojo un poco "sólo que tiene la corbata un poquito torcida.

Se acerca a mi y me pone bien la corbata, ella me ve y sonríe. Yo le doy un beso rápido, ella se sorprende y Misuki se ríe.

"Vamos compañera!" la tomo en brazos "Ya estamos listas" le digo a Shizuru con una sonrisa "¿falta algo?" ella niega con la cabeza.

Estaciono frente a un gran restaurante es muy fino, pero se ve que es familiar. Mierda sólo espero que me alcance el dinero.

Un tipo se acerca a nosotras para estacionar el auto.

"Si le haces un solo rasguño te parto la cara. Ok" el asiente rápido nervioso y se va con el auto.

"Natsuki no tenía que asustar al chico" me acomodo a Misuki en un brazo y me acomodo el bolso de bebé.

"Nena sabes cuántas personas llegan por una abolladura en sus autos que lo hicieron en el estacionamiento" ella pone los ojos en blanco.

"Cuando entenderás que llegan a verlas no por sus autos"

"¿Entonces como explicas los golpes?" La veo sería. Ella suspira irritada y comienza a caminar "hey Shizuru…"

La sigo a una distancia prudente. Mueve más la cadera, la muy arpía ya sabe que la estoy observando.

"Shizuru!" desvío la vista de las caderas de mi esposa y veo a una mujer sentada al fondo, es atractiva, aunque creo que el estilo de su cabello no va con el lugar. Es verde aunque no se que tipo de verde es creo que tiene un poco de azul también, lo tiene en un corte disparejo ¿acaba de venir del Capitolio o que?

"Oh Dios Shizuru que hermosa estas!" le brillan los ojos. Pongo los ojos en blanco, si yo me comporto como adolecente. Ella parece un maldito perro en celo. Es mi esposa maldita sea!

"Ara, Tomoe" le dice mi esposa con una sonrisa "tu también luces muy bien!" si claro. Shizuru eres muy hermosa pero mala de la vista.

"Gracias creo que estos días en Francia me sentaron de maravilla" le guiño un ojo. Le acaba de guiñar un ojo a mi mujer!

"Si veo que si" se acerca a ella y la abraza. Tendrás que darte una buena ducha antes de abrazarme esta noche nena "Te extrañe tanto"

"Yo también te extrañe Shizuru" y le besa en la mejilla. Acaba de besar a mi esposa! Misuki se remueve en mi brazos y Shizuru nos observa nerviosa.

"Ara, Tomoe tengo a alguien que quiero presentarte" Tomoe me observa con el ceño fruncido. Shizuru toma a Misuki de mis brazos "Ella es Misuki" Tomoe la ve desconcertada y se le ve una pizca de desprecio hacia mi hija. Yo aprieto las manos. A mi hija no la veas así!. Me muerdo el labio. "es mi hija" abre los ojos sorprendida.

"¿Tu hija dices?" Shizuru asiente "¿entonces quien es el padre?" me observa con una mirada gélida y yo frunzo el ceño ¿Qué se cree esta tipa que me va intimidar?

"Natsuki" vuelvo a ver a Shizuru, me estira la mano y yo me acerco a ella y entrelazo mis dedos con los de ella "ella es Natsuki Kuga" se le oscurece más la vista, yo sonrió con suficiencia "ella es mi esposa" casi se le salen los ojos, que satisfactorio se siente.

"Pero tu no eres lesbiana" dice sorprendida.

"Natsuki es especial" me ve con una sonrisa y yo se la devuelvo.

"Tu andabas con Reito, por eso nunca dije nada" susurra muy bajo casi me costó escucharla, pero creo que Shizuru no la escucho.

"Tu eres mi amiga Tomoe, ella es mi esposa, me gustaría que intenten llevarse bien" me aprieta la mano y yo asiento a regañadientes. Tomoe sólo me observa. Si las miradas mataran ya fueras viuda Shizuru "por favor di algo"

"¿Qué quieres que diga?" dice entre dientes y yo doy un paso enfrente "te casaste con esta mujer que no puede darte nada, no tiene dinero por Dios Shizuru te mereces más" dice más alto y yo me pongo delante de Shizuru "pero si tu me pides que me lleve bien con ella lo voy hacer, haría cualquier cosa por ti"

"Ara, muchas gracias Tomoe!" me devuelve a Misuki y la va abrazar. ¿Y yo que? También me estoy sacrificando.

Observo a mi hija y pone sus manitas en mi cara y me sonríe. Le beso en la mejilla. Si compañera lo se, tu si me apoyas, tu si reconoces mi sacrificio.

"¿podemos cenar ya?" ambas me observan "Misuki tiene hambre"

Nos sentamos a comer tranquilamente, yo tengo a Misuki en mis piernas, me niego a dejarla. Shizuru esta de lo más feliz hablando con esta tipa, yo no pongo atención de lo que hablan, sólo observo a mi hija jugar con mis manos. No entiendo como es que se divierte. Me río al verla.

"¿Entonces Natsuki esta de acuerdo?" vuelvo a ver a Shizuru.

"¿Disculpa?" Tomoe suspira irritada.

"Ara, Natsuki tiene que poner más atención. Estábamos hablando de una salida de grupo con mis otras amigas el próximo sábado, hasta el domingo en la tarde" yo me remuevo incómoda en mi asiento.

"No lo se, mi madre viene el miércoles tengo que hablar con ella y ver si puede cuidar a Misuki" me encojo de hombros. ella abre los ojos tal vez no se acordaba que Saeko va a venir "sabes que no me gusta dejar a Misuki con una niñera"

"Si lo se, lo había olvidado" dice suave y acaricia la cabeza de Misuki.

"Si tu no puedes, Shizuru siempre puede venir y se quedara conmigo" dice Tomoe. Yo sólo quiero golpearla.

"Si Shizuru tiene ganas de ir y mi madre no puede cuidarnos a Misuki le preguntaré a Mai" Tomoe se pone sería. Si no dejare que estés a sola con mi esposa "sólo tienes que pedirlo" le digo a Shizuru. Ella me sonríe.

"Ara, la verdad me gustaría ir" vuelve a ver a Misuki "pero no quiero dejar a mi hija con cualquiera y no me gustaría molestar a Mai"

"Hablaré con Saeko cuando venga y con mi prima. Les podríamos confirmar el jueves o viernes"

"Me parece perfecto" dice Tomoe con una sonrisa extraña. Algo me dice que tiene planeado algo.

Shizuru sonríe. Y vuelven a su conversación.

El resto de la cena me la pase callada jugando con Misuki. Estoy cansada, todo el día fue muy ocupado y la tarde bueno… Pero Shizuru esta muy entretenida hablando, me alegro verla así. Casi no sale con sus amigas así que no quiero estropear el momento. Misuki se duerme en mis brazos y Shizuru sigue hablando. Un momento después se da cuenta y se despide de Tomoe, que le devuelve el beso un poco mas cerca de lo que me gustaría.

Suspiró no se como soportare pasar todo un fin de semana con esta tipa.

Pov Shizuru.

La noche estuvo de lo mejor. Pude ver a Tomoe, esta muy guapa como siempre, hablamos de muchas cosas y le he dicho de Misuki y Natsuki. Por un momento creí que no las aceptaría. Me siento feliz mi esposa, mi hija y mi amiga por fin se conocen, espero que cuando las presente con las demás las acepten también. Aunque igual siempre tendré a mi hija por sobre todos pero igual quiero que se lleven bien.

Natsuki va conduciendo a casa. Va muy callada, concentrada, se le nota que está cansada. Vuelve a mi el recuerdo del beso que compartimos y de su erección contra mi. Me estremezco y me sonrojo al recordarlo, aún causó eso en ella. Sonrió en mis adentros, se que ninguna de sus clientes calientes provocan eso en ella.

Llegamos a casa y Natsuki se va a dar una ducha. Yo entro a su habitación y veo que tiene un gran desorden de ropa, por cambiarse rápido desordeno tanto. Voy a la habitación de Misuki y le cambió de ropa. Cuando ya la estoy acostando llega Natsuki y me abraza por atrás y me atrae a ella.

"Llegue a tiempo" me dice con una sonrisa. Oh huele tan bien recién duchada, su cuerpo pegado al mío, su cabello aún está mojado se ve tan sexy. Dios a pasado tanto tiempo.

Ella se agacha y besa a Misuki en la frente y le susurra unas palabras que no puedo escuchar, le sonríe y vuelve a verme con una sonrisa radiante.

"Gracias" me dice.

"Ara, ¿porque me agradece?" La miro extrañada.

"Por darme a Misuki, por darme una segunda oportunidad… por todo, no lo se" se encoge de hombros "me has dado todo lo que siempre quise, le has dado sentido a mi vida Shizuru, te debo todo lo que soy ahora" se acerca a mi "gracias por darme la felicidad que siempre quise" me besa suave en los labios y yo correspondo el beso. Al terminarlo ella me toma de la cintura y me abraza contra su pecho. Nos quedamos así un momento.

"Por más que quisiera estar así siempre, estoy cansada nena" me dice y se aleja un poco de mi.

Me acuerdo que tiene la habitación desordenada. A ella no le gusta dormir con la cama desordenada.

"Ara, Natsuki puede dormir conmigo hoy… si quiere claro" le digo sonrojada. Ella abre mucho los ojos y la boca, luego sacude un poco la cabeza y me sonríe. Oh no dirá que no.

"No sabes como me encantaría dormir contigo" suspiro aliviada y le sonrió.

Me toma de las manos y nos vamos a mi habitación, ella se acuesta al lado derecho de la cama.

"Espérame aquí iré a tomar una ducha" le digo y ella asiente.

Me acerco a ella y le doy un beso rápido y entro al baño de la habitación. Tenemos dos baños el que está en la habitación y el del pasillo el que utiliza Natsuki. Me estoy un momento bajo el chorro de agua pensando en Natsuki. La quiero, ella me quiere pero aún no quiero apresurar las cosas. Suspiró y me terminó de limpiar el cuerpo.

Cuando entro a la habitación encuentro a Natsuki completamente dormida, esta roncando suave. Está muy cansada. Sonrió y me acerco a ella. Le beso en la cabeza y me acuesto al lado de ella. Al momento que me acuesto en la cama con ella, se remueve y me atrae a ella con un abrazo. Yo hundo la nariz en su pecho y me duermo al instante.


	8. Chapter 8

Me encuentro en una habitación oscura. Me encuentro acostada pero no puedo moverme. Veo a un lado y observó como un brazo se posa al lado de mi cabeza. Oh no. Observo al otro lado y veo el otro brazo.

"Shizuru…"

Susurra una voz ronca y necesitada, hace que me estremezca. Siento como un peso se posa suavemente sobre mi, siento como su calor recorre mi cuerpo.

"Te necesito Shizuru…"

Siento algo duro que presiona mi sexo y yo gimo suave. Levantó mi cadera. Me doy cuenta que estoy desnuda. Abro los ojos ¿Por qué estoy desnuda?

"No pienses en nada nena, sólo déjate llevar"

Vuelve a presionarme, arqueo la espalda. ¿nena? Veo hacía arriba y Natsuki se acerca y me sonríe. No puedo dejar de verla, esta sorprendente con su cabello revuelto y marcas de sudor en su frente. Se acerca más y me besa, gimo con fuerza. Me toma el rostro con una mano y con la otra me acaricia la pierna y me la levanta para topar más su erección contra mi. No puedo evitar abrir la boca y ella aprovecha e introduce su lengua en mi boca. Dios se siente tan bien.

Pone la mano sobre mi sexo y me acaricia lentamente pero sólo superficial. Es tan frustrante. Me separo del beso.

"Te deseo Shizuru"

Me separa los labios superiores y me acaricia lentamente el clítoris. Intentó acercarme más a sus dedos pero siento como si ella se alejara más.

"Por favor Natsuki"

Me sonríe, es una sonrisa traviesa. Me da un beso suave y mueve más rápido el dedo. Su respiración comienza a entrecortarse. Introduce lentamente el dedo en mi interior. Me estremezco y ahogó un grito. Ella mueve su erección en mi pierna.

"Natsuki, te necesito"

Se detiene. No Natsuki, no te detengan. Siento su dedo aún en mi interior pero no lo mueve, me muevo yo un poco pero ella lo retira de inmediato.

"Quiero estar dentro de ti" si Natsuki yo también te quiero dentro "pero no con esto" me muestra el dedo que me introdujo antes "con esto" me susurra mientras toma su miembro grande y duro. Lo toma con su mano y lo acaricia de arriba abajo "pero sólo si tu quieres" yo asiento con la cabeza. Por supuesto que quiero! Ella me toma las dos piernas y me las dobla "cierra los ojos nena, si me ves no puedo hacerlo"

"Ara, Natsuki esta tímida hoy" le digo con voz entrecortada por la excitación que tengo. Pone los codos a cada lado de mi cabeza y apoya su frente con la mía.

"Siempre soy tímida contigo, no quiero decepcionarte" me susurra y vuelve a presionarme su erección. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

"Tu nunca me decepcionas" aunque sólo lo hicimos una noche, pero lo hicimos varias veces esa noche. La beso fuerte y necesitado. Quiero que me haga suya, la quiero dentro de mi y la quiero ahora.

Se retira del beso y se levanta, toma su miembro y lo pone sobre mi sexo entre los labios superiores y mueve la cadera para rozarme el clítoris con su miembro. Me arqueo y vuelvo a gemir fuerte.

"Cierra los ojos nena" sigue moviéndose "si me quieres dentro de ti cierra los ojos"

Yo cierro los ojos y escucho como suspira. Se retira un poco y siento como se abre paso dentro de mi. Grito un poco al sentirla dentro de mi. Se siente tan bien, se siente bien estar llena de ella, la necesitaba tanto. De repente siento como todo cambia. Su erección presiona en mi vientre pero no de la forma que quiero si no fuera de mi.

"Natsuki... por favor… te necesito dentro de mi" sigue moviéndose más rápido. Dios esto es tan frustrante.

"¿Dentro de ti? Pero si estoy dentro de ti" dice de forma agitada, me remuevo e intentó abrir los ojos "no abras los ojos Shizuru, esto terminará si los abres" se mueve más rápido.

"No, lo estas haciendo mal" ella se detiene.

"¿No te gusta?" pregunta nerviosa. Vuelvo a intentar abrir los ojos "no Shizuru, no los abras"

Me dice en un susurro. Yo abro los ojos con un poco de dificultad y todo comienza a borrarse. Me siento desorientada, veo a mi alrededor, estoy en mi habitación. Dios acabo de tener un sueño húmedo con Natsuki. Ella aún me tiene abrazada, observó su rostro y me muerdo el labio. Acabo de tener un sueño húmedo con esta mujer y ella se encuentra dormida de lo más tranquila.

Estamos muy cerca tanto que su respiración me acaricia la mejilla. Yo bajo la vista y veo el bulto que hace su miembro en su bóxer. Esta en mi vientre ahora entiendo lo raro de mi sueño.

Suspiró y no puedo evitar tocarlo con un dedo suavemente, demasiado suave que no creo que lo sienta. Sólo quiero que se despierte y me haga suya. Le pongo la mano completa y le acaricio su miembro una vez rápido. Le observó el rostro pero no hay señal de que quiera levantarse. Quiero tocarla más, quiero despertarla. Me armó de valor pongo mi mano en su abdomen, la bajo lentamente pero cuando estoy apunto de meter la mano es su bóxer escucho un grito ahogado. Dios Misuki espera un momento más. El grito se vuelve más fuerte y me doy cuenta que está lloviendo. Me alejo despacio de ella para no despertarla, irónico hace un momento quería que se despertará y hoy trató de evitarlo.

Voy caminando lento ya que no veo muy bien en lo oscuro y no quiero encender la luz. Entró a la habitación de Misuki y está desesperada llorando.

"Ara, mi amor disculpa que tardará" le digo y verla así me hace sentir mal por estar caliente y no venir antes.

La tomo en brazos y le doy leche de mi pecho. No me gusta darle del biberón en la madrugada. Ella se calma al instante pero se que aún tiene miedo. Se escucha un trueno muy fuerte y Misuki comienza a llorar de nuevo. Tomó el lobo con el que duerme y la llevo a mi habitación. Aún está llorando y Natsuki se despierta.

"¿Qué pasa?" me dice mientras se frota los ojos y enciendo la luz.

"Está lloviendo muy fuerte y está asustada" ella se levanta.

"Hey mi niña no tiene que tener miedo" dice mientras la toma de mis brazos "la lluvia no te va hacer daño. Papi y mami están contigo" le da un beso en al cabeza "mientras este contigo no dejaré que nada ni nadie te lastime" sonrió al ver lo cariñosa que es con ella y pensar que en un principio no quería decirle del embarazo. Sonrió, tome le decisión correcta.

Misuki se calma, aún no entiendo como es que con sólo escuchar la voz de Natsuki se queda tranquila. Hago un puchero.

"¿Qué pasa?" me pregunta Natsuki con una sonrisa.

"Misuki te quiere más a ti que a mi" me cruzo de brazos.

"No digas eso" me toma de la cintura y me atrae a ella "sólo que aprovecha el poco tiempo que pasamos juntas" me besa la cabeza.

Yo la veo y ella me sonríe. No puedo evitarlo, la tomo de rostro y le beso suave los labios. Se sonroja y Misuki comienza a bostezar.

"Ara, parece que alguien ya tiene sueño" comienza a arrullarla y ella se duerme rápido.

Me la regresa y yo la acomodo en mi cama frente a mi, le cubro el cuerpo con la cobija y me cubro con la misma. Observo a Natsuki que está parada por la puerta.

"¿No vienes?" le pregunto mientras le doy un golpecito al espacio atrás de mi.

Ella sonríe, apaga la luz y se acuesta atrás de mi. Me abraza y siento como su miembro me empuja por la espalda. Me muerdo el labio. Ya Shizuru no pienses en eso tienes a tu hija durmiendo contigo. Sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza a Misuki y se la beso. Natsuki se levanta un poco y me toma de la barbilla para darme un beso rápido.

"Descansa nena… te quiero" me dice y yo suspiró.

"También te quiero Natsuki" ella vuelve acomodarse atrás de mi y me abraza mas fuerte. Me acomodo en su abrazo y me quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto lentamente. Misuki sigue muy dormida parece que está durmiendo muy bien aunque en el resto de la noche tuvo sus sobresaltos, pero se pudo tranquilizar cuando por fin dejo de llover tan fuerte.

Me remuevo un poco y escucho como Natsuki suspira en sueño. Me giro y veo su erección que hace un momento estaba en mi espalda. Trago saliva y me muerdo el labio. La veo al rostro está un poco sonrojada pero siempre con su semblante tranquilo. Con todas mi fuerza de voluntad sacudo la cabeza, me levanto y salgo de la habitación.

Estoy preparando el desayuno cuando mi celular vibra. Frunzo el ceño, son las siete de la mañana ¿Quién llamará tan temprano?

"Hola"

"Hola, Shizuru! Disculpa si te desperté"

"Ara Tomoe, no te preocupes, estaba preparando el desayuno"

"¿Preparando el desayuno?! Shizuru no me gusta nada la forma en la que vives"

"Vivo muy bien Tomoe, gracias por preocuparte"

"Sabes que siempre puedes venir a vivir conmigo" pongo los ojos en blanco.

"Si lo se Tomoe, y vuelvo a decirte que me encuentro muy bien con Natsuki"

"Si lo se" suspira "pero no te llamo para eso, estaba pensando si quieres salir conmigo está tarde"

"No lo se, Natsuki estará todo el día en casa y le gusta pasar tiempo juntas"

"Si quieres podemos vernos en tu casa, quiero verte y de paso le llevo unas cosas que le compré a Misuki"

"Ara, eso me parece una buena idea. Lo hablaré con Natsuki y luego te llamo"

"Ok eso me suena como a un plan"

"Bien te llamo luego entonces, nos vemos"

"Eso espero, adiós"

Le cuelgo y sonrió. Tomoe va a venir!

Pov Natsuki.

Siento como unos dedos me acarician suavemente la nariz. Se siento tan bien y me relajo al instante. En un momento siento algo húmedo seguido de una mordida.

"hay! Compañera! Te gusta morder la nariz de papi, ¿quieres dejar a papi sin nariz?" la levanto y le hago cosquillas en la pancita con mi nariz.

Ella se ríe muy fuerte y yo me río con ella. Siento algo incómodo en la entrepierna y observó mi gran erección. Mierda! Ya tenía bastante de no tener erecciones en la mañana. Me remuevo incómoda sólo espero que Shizuru no haya visto. Me cubro con la almohada y espero a que me pase. Me siento a Misuki en el estómago y seguimos jugando.

"Ara, parece que ya están despiertas" observó a mi esposa. Siempre me encanta verla en shorts pequeños y con camisas largas "ya está listo el desayuno" me dice con un sonrisa.

Ella se acerca lentamente y yo intentó moverme pero me acuerdo del problema y me quedo quiera. Por favor que no lo vea. Ella toma a Misuki de mis brazos y me sonríe.

"Ara, ¿Natsuki no quiere levantarse hoy?"

"Es sábado mujer, no me gusta levantarme temprano los sábados" le digo media verdad y media mentira.

"Bueno Misuki y yo iremos a desayunar solas como todos los sábados" dice con un semblante triste.

"No, Shizuru ahorita voy a comer con ustedes" le digo apresurada"

"Ok mi Natsuki, estaremos esperando abajo" dice con una sonrisa. Arpía! Me da un beso rápido y se va.

Me tardó quince minutos en bajar y aún siento un poco raro. Shizuru esta con Misuki dándole de comer. Les sonrió cuando me vuelven a ver.

Estamos las tres cómodas en la sala, Shizuru esta leyendo en el sofá y yo estoy jugando con mi hija en el suelo. Veo que Shizuru se mueve y contesta su celular.

"Hola Tomoe… No, disculpa se me había olvidado… claro ahorita hablaré con ella… si adiós" y cuelga.

"¿sucede algo?" le pregunto curiosa.

"Natsuki, Tomoe quiere venir hoy a casa y…"

"No!, definitivamente no" le digo enojada.

"Natsuki no te pongas así" me dice calmada " y no levantes la voz" se levanta y se sienta frente de mi "es mi amiga, es importante para mi" me toma del rostro "por favor Natsuki"

Yo me le quedó viendo detenidamente. Es tan hermosa, mi demonio que me tienta a cada momento y que me hace dudar de mi juicio. La quiero tanto.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"Sólo quiero que seas tu"

"¿Ser yo?" resoplo "así nunca le voy a agradar"

"Yo me enamoré de Natsuki por ser como es" me sonrojo un poco. Abro las piernas y la atraigo hacia mi y queda frente mío, le rodeó la cintura.

"Tu, eres muy buena persona" le acaricio la espalda con los pulgares. Ella sonríe "Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti" le susurró.

"Solo quiero que seas tu" me acaricia las mejillas yo me apoyo en su tacto "es importante para mi que mis amigas de lleven bien con mi familia"

"¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?"

"Desde que mi madre se fue de la casa, mis amigas siempre estaban para mi. Ellas fueron un gran apoyo en mi vida" la abrazo fuerte por la cintura "Ahora ustedes son mi vida. Sólo quiero que Misuki y tu se lleven bien con ellas"

"Si eso quiere mi Shizuru" le digo imitándola y ella sonríe "te quiero Shizuru" me rodea el cuello con sus brazos "me voy a comportar por ti" le doy un beso dulce y suave que me hace suspirar.

"Ahora voy a bañar a Misuki ya que vendrá pronto" me da un beso rápido y se va.

Suspiró y me voy a duchar.

Shizuru se ha mandado con la cena está noche, la comida se ve realmente deliciosa. Y ella se ve muy hermosa con un vestido sencillo de color negro aunque ella siempre se ve hermosa. Sonrió

"Natsuki puedes ayudarme con cambiar a Misuki" me ve y frunce el ceño "¿no vas a cambiarte?"

Me veo la ropa, llevo una musculosa de color blanco, una bermudas negras y zapatos blancos.

"¿No está bien?" le pregunto mientras extiendo los brazos.

"No" se acerca a mi "se te marcan mucho los abdominales" susurra mientras me pasa los dedos. Ese es el punto ¿no? "no quiero que nadie más los vea" Oh.

"Siempre puedes decirle que no venga y nos divertimos un poco con ellos" me muerdo el labio, le pongo los brazos en la cintura y la pego a mi cuerpo. Y suena el timbre.

"Parece que ya vino" me dice con una sonrisa. Trata de alejarse de mi y yo la tomo más de la cintura "Natsuki, por favor" le doy un beso rápido y la suelto y ella sólo sonríe "ve a cambiarte, sólo la musculosa" asiento y me llevo a Misuki y nos vamos a terminar de cambiar.

Cada cinco minutos me tengo que morder la lengua. Cada cinco minutos tengo que retener mi impulso de golpear. Cada cinco malditos minutos ella se acerca a mi esposa o la toca indiscretamente, no se porque Shizuru no la aleja o será que no se da cuenta de sus intenciones.

"Vamos Shizuru, tu si que eres hermosa" le toca la pierna "no se te nota para nada que acabas de tener un bebé" se lame el labio "deberías de salir un poco más" le pone la otra mano sobre su mano "que te parece si el día que salgamos con las demás nos vamos a dar una vuelta a tomar el sol" le da una sonrisa y a mi me tiembla más la mano por intentar controlarme.

"Ara Tomeo, eso me parece una excelente idea" le dice con una sonrisa ajena a todo. Hay Shizuru tan inteligente, pero muy inocente en otras cosas "aunque aún no sabemos si vamos a ir o no"

"Siempre puedes venir sólo tu, yo te cuidaré muy bien"

"Ara, no se puede así Tomoe, Natsuki es mi esposa y no voy si ella no va conmigo" me tiende la mano y yo se la tomo con fuerza.

Misuki comienza a llorar y Shizuru se la lleva a su habitación.

"Ella es sorprendente" me dice y yo asiento "ella no está bien aquí, tu no sabes cuidar de ella" la veo con el ceño fruncido.

"Yo se cuidarla!" le digo un poco más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

"¿Enserio, ya viste donde la tienes metida?" me dice señalando mi casa "ella necesita un palacio, no esto a lo que tu le dices casa" dice despectivamente "tu nunca podrás darle nada, sólo te aprovechaste de ella y abusaste de ella" me levanto de golpe y hace que la silla caiga de golpe "¿qué vas hacer? ¿me golpearas? ¿que pensará Shizuru si me golpeas? Debería de darte vergüenza, dices que sabes cuidarla cuando lo único que sabes es de pobreza y de violencia" me detengo y la observó fijamente.

"Ara, ¿que pasa aquí?" nos ve fijamente a ambas.

"No pasa nada preciosa, verdad Natsuki"

"No Shizuru, no pasa nada" aprieto mis labios. Ella se acerca a mi y me ve a los ojos "de verdad no pasa nada" le doy una media sonrisa.

Ella asiente y me toma de la mano.

"Misuki ya se durmió, podemos ir a la sala si quieren, para estar más cómodas"

Me sienta en la esquina del sofá, yo apoyo el brazo en el respaldo del sofá y ella se apoya en mi pecho. De vez en cuanto le acaricio el hombro, la cintura y el vientre, ella se apoya más en mi tacto. Tomoe me ve con dureza y yo sonrió con suficiencia.

El tiempo pasa rápido. Ellas no dejan de hablar, no han parado de hablar desde que nos sentamos.

"Ya me tengo que ir" por fin! Tomoe se levanta "¿puedo utilizar su baño antes de irme?"

"Por supuesto, esta en el segundo piso a la derecha" se va a la dirección que le dice Shizuru. Se gira y me ve "gracias por hacer esto por mi, se que no te gusta pasar mucho tiempo con alguien que no conoces"

"Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti Shizuru" la tomo del la barbilla y la beso suave. La abrazo más fuerte por la cintura y aumentó la intensidad.

Tomoe tose un poco para que le prestemos atención.

"Ya me voy Shizuru, gracias por la deliciosa cena, se me haría fácil acostumbrarme a tu comida" Shizuru se separa de mi y se levanta.

"Ara, gracias" la abraza "la próxima vez que vengas podría hacer algo más para ti" le dice con una sonrisa.

"A mi también me gustaría que hicieras algo más conmigo" dice son una sonrisa traviesa. Pongo mis manos en puños.

"Siempre tan coqueta Tomoe" se ríe bajito y le da otro abrazo.

"Deberías de cuidarla Natsuki, quien sabe y un día de estos alguien se la robe"

"No digas esas cosas Tomoe… adiós, conduce con cuidado"

"Adiós Shizuru" dice con adoración "Natsuki"

Me despido con la cabeza y ella por fin se marcha. Me alejo de Shizuru y voy a la habitación de mi hija, le doy un beso rápido en la cabeza y me salgo rápido para no despertarla.

"Fue una buena noche verdad" me dice sonriendo y yo no puedo evitar darle una sonrisa.

"Claro que lo fue Shizuru" más verle la cara a esa tipa cuando nos vio besándonos "me gusta verte feliz"

"Es todo gracias a ti" me toma de la mano "¿dormirás conmigo hoy? Mañana podemos comenzar a mover tus cosas si quieres"

"Claro que dormiré contigo!" le digo rápido y me sonrojo "claro si quieres" le sonrió "y me parece perfecto que comencemos a pasar las cosas" entramos a la habitación.

"me cambiaré de ropa y después vuelvo" me dice y entra al baño.

Yo me quito la ropa rápidamente, ya que me gusta dormir en bóxer y camisa no tengo que ir a mi habitación a buscar ropa. Ella sale con un pequeño short y una camisa larga. Mierda creo que está noche no voy aguantar. Se acuesta dándome la espalda y yo la abrazo, le beso en la cabeza y nos quedamos dormidas.

Feliz noche. Gracias por leer :D ya llegamos hasta el último que había actualizado antes, dejen sus reviews para que actualice más rápido el siguiente.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow cachorro, mira tu cara" se ríe a carcajada "parece como si engañaste a tu mujer con un harem y no te dejaron dormir"

"Cállate araña, yo no engañó a mi mujer" digo calmada.

"Wow no gritaste" me pone la mano en la frente y yo la golpeó "¿estas enferma?"

"No me pasa nada" suspiro "sólo que no he podido dormir bien estos días"

"Vamos no creo que tu mujer te este molestando tanto"

"No es por eso" me pongo un poco roja "Shizuru no me hace nada"

Se le abren los ojos y tiene una sonrisa pervertida de oreja a oreja.

"Te tienen con ganas! Sólo Manuela te hace el favor" se ríe hasta que se le salen las lágrimas de los ojos.

"Ya cállate!" le digo enojada "ya te dejaras de reír cuando te diga que Saeko viene esta noche y que quiere hablar contigo!" se queda callada y me ve con los ojos abiertos.

"No, cachorro no me digas eso!"

"Yo no miento, sabes que lo último que quiero es a Saeko por aquí" me masajeo el entrecejo "me he matado intentando saber que es lo que me tiene que decir, pero aún no encuentro nada que sea tan importante para que ella tenga que venir hasta aquí. Además viene con Nina eso quiere decir que se va estar un tiempo"

"¿Nina va a venir?!" le brillan los ojos.

"Mira Nao sólo te lo diré una vez" la veo sería "si la tocas, aunque sea un poco… te quitare el pene de una forma tan dolorosa que desearas nunca haber tenido uno" le digo entre dientes lo más sería posible y ella se tapa con las dos manos "¿entiendes?"

Ella asiente rápidamente y no se si es mi imaginación pero veo un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo. Así me gusta Nao ten miedo, entiende quien es tu puto amo.

"Entonces… Saeko" dice intentando cambiar de tema.

"Si" suspiro.

"Tal vez sólo quiera felicitarnos por lo del contrato que acabamos de cerrar" levantó una ceja y la veo. Enserio estas escuchando lo que dices "Si tienes razón, Saeko no viene por eso"

"Bueno hay que intentar hablar con ella en mi casa, es territorio neutral, no creo que nos haga algo con Misuki presente"

"Así se piensa" me choca los cinco "ya ves como Misuki nos puede sacar de problemas" me sonríe.

"Eso no justifica que te deje usarla para conseguir mujeres" frunzo el ceño "es mi hija. Maldita sea ya me siento mal por utilizarla contra Saeko"

"Vamos cachorro es razonable Saeko es el maldito demonio cuando se enoja" asiento "ninguna mujer se resiste a Misuki y eso incluye a Saeko"

"Obvio quien es el padre" le digo con orgullo.

"Tal vez lo sacó de Shizuru" se ríe "de ti no sacó nada!" se encoge de hombros "sólo los ojos"

"Quizás los que vienen se parezcan más a mi"

"Hay cachorro tan optimista" niega con la cabeza "se realista, Shizuru no te la va a volver a prestar" frunzo el ceño "pobre Misuki será hija única… Tal vez Saeko viene a reclamar el segundo nieto" sonríe.

"Y con Saeko aquí menos que se lo voy a dar" resoplo "A menos que ya tenga con quien casarte a ti" levanto ambas cejas, ella se pone pálida.

"Yo… no… no… no…" tartamudea. Me rio de su cara.

"Ya cálmate araña. Tus arañitas aun no van a nacer" le sonrió "pero aún no se que es lo que quiere decirnos pero tiene que ser algo importante" le digo seria.

"¿Crees que sea lo del problema financiero?"

"Eso ya está solucionado" resoplo calmada. No creo que Saeko venga a tratar un problema que ya está solucionado.

"Bueno pronto nos daremos cuenta de la verdad, pero lo que de verdad más miedo me da es saber lo que me quiere decir a mi" pone cara de horror y yo me río de ella "no te rías! De verdad tengo miedo de lo que pueda decir ¿te acuerdas del castigo que me puso cuando se enteró que me acosté con la vecina?" se estremece y yo me rio a carcajadas. Aún recuerdo a Nao en una tina desnuda llena de hielo.

"Te quedaron las pelotas moradas!" me rio más fuerte.

"Cállate!" me ve con el ceño fruncido "suerte la tuya que no te colgó de ellas por dejar embarazada a Shizuru"

Me estremezco esa fue la peor experiencia de mi vida.

"Shizuru me ayudó" sonrió "casi le sale un aneurisma cuando le dije" me río "con Shizuru presente se tuvo que contener"

"Maldita tu suerte, a mi me lo hubiera cortado"

Nos reímos ambas. Nos acordamos que estábamos en el trabajo y nos pusimos a trabajar como locas ya que teníamos mucho trabajo y por estar hablando no comenzamos. Tenemos cuatro autos con abolladuras, eso lo podría hacer cualquiera pero las dueñas exigieron que fuéramos nosotras. Y pensar que tenemos diez motocicletas con problemas más serios pero como el cliente siempre tiene la razón. Suspiro este será un largo día.

Pov Shizuru.

Estos últimos días me he acercado más a Natsuki, pero aún no consigo tentarla para tener intimidad. Es todo muy frustrante, ella duermen conmigo y despertar con su miembro o con alguna erección presionando alguna parte de mi cuerpo no es bueno para mis ganas. Suspiro ¿desde cuando me he convertido en una mujer tan cachonda? Sacudo la cabeza. Tengo que concentrarme, la madre de Natsuki vendrá hoy. No dijo a que horas vendrá sólo que será hoy.

Estoy preparando el almuerzo para Misuki y para mi. Quería llevarle un poco a Natsuki pero me dijo que hoy estaría muy ocupada y que no sabía si iba a venir temprano. Aunque eso último creo que se debe a que su madre viene. Sonrió. No entiendo porque Natsuki no quiere que venga, a mi me parece una buena persona.

Misuki está acostada en el suelo de la sala mordiendo un perrito de plástico que le regaló Nao. Le están saliendo los dientes y le gusta morder las cosas. Tomoe le trajo una muñeca muy grande pero a Misuki parece no gustarle. Natsuki dice que parece de las muñecas poseídas y yo creo que por eso Misuki no la quiere tocar.

"Ara" Misuki vuelve a verme y sonríe. Trata de darse la vuelta para poder gatear pero no puede, si puede acostarse pero no levantarse "ven cariño yo te levanto" pero cuando la tomo en brazos se remueve enojada "vaya orgullosa como su padre" le sonrió y ella sigue intentando. Al final no puedo verla así y le ayudo un poco y ella comienza a gatear contenta. La vuelvo a tomar de brazos y hoy si se deja. Le lavo las manos y nos ponemos a comer juntas.

A las tres de la tarde estoy lista para llevar a Misuki al parque. Cuando abro la puerta Reito esta bajando de su auto.

"Ara Reito" le sonrió.

"Shizuru, parece que llegó a tiempo"

"Si, unos minutos más tarde y no nos encuentras" el me sonríe "vamos al parque con Misuki ¿quieres venir?"

"Me encantaría" me toma el pequeño bolso con las cosas de Misuki.

Vamos caminando muy cerca el uno al otro. De momento su hombro roza el mío y yo me alejo poquito para que no se sienta ofendido. Misuki va muy contenta, como siempre.

"Misuki va muy feliz" dice Reito.

"Siempre que vamos al parque va contenta" le beso la cabeza a mi hija "si la vieras cuando Natsuki va con nosotras, va completamente fascinada"

"Se ve que la quiere mucho"

"Ella ama a Natsuki" lo vuelvo a ver sonriendo.

El sólo sonríe y asiente. Aún siento extraño hablar de Natsuki con Reito, pero no quiero mentirle ya mucho le mentí antes.

Llegamos al parque y Reito se pone a jugar con Misuki con un balón de felpa que le compro Natsuki, dice que es para que le guste el fútbol desde pequeña. Los dos están muy animados jugando, nunca había visto a Reito tan relajado ya parece otra persona. Sonrió. Es el poder que tiene mi hija en las personas.

Un rato después de estar jugando Misuki comienza a cansarse así que nos regresamos a casa. Reito se la pasó todo el tiempo jugando con Misuki así que no hablamos mucho. Estamos frente a la puesta de la casa.

"Ara, gracias por acompañarnos al parque"

"Fue un placer para mi Shizuru, es fantástico pasar el tiempo contigo y con tu hija" le acaricia la mejilla "se parece mucho a ti" me sonríe "sólo los ojos no"

"Son como los de Natsuki" le digo y el asiente "es una característica Kuga" el me da una sonrisa triste. Yo trago saliva. Ve la hora en su reloj.

"Bueno me tengo que ir"

"¿No quieres pasar?"

"No gracias, ya me tengo que ir" se ve un poco incómodo "tenía un poco de tiempo libre, y quería pasarlo contigo pero me pase el tiempo jugando con Misuki. Ella es sorprendente" me sonríe con sinceridad.

"Si, lo es" le beso la cabeza. Esta muy dormida.

Me entrega el bolso y le da un beso en la cabeza a Misuki.

"Nos vemos Shizuru" se acerca y me besa la mejilla un poco cerca de mis labios y se queda un momento ahí.

Se escucha que cierran las puerta de un auto y Reito se aleja despacio.

"Buenas tardes" dice Saeko seria. Oh no espero que no lo mal interpretará. Una joven va con ella y me ve muy seria.

"Ara, buenas tardes Saeko" le digo con una media sonrisa. Y ella ve seria a Reito "él es Reito Kanzaki es un amigo de la infancia" le digo apresurada, algo en esa mirada me dice que tengo que explicarlo "Ella es Saeko Kuga es la madre de mi esposa" digo la palabra esposa con una pizca de orgullo y Saeko se da cuenta y se relaja un poco. Ambos se estrechan la mano.

"Ella es mi sobrina Nina" nos presenta a la joven que va con ella. Yo le sonrió pero ella aún me ve seria.

"Mucho gusto en conocerlas" dice Reito con una sonrisa "me gustaría poder acompañarles más tiempo, pero voy tarde a una junta" se inclina a modo de disculpa "fue un placer conocerlas. Adiós Shizuru" se gira, se va hacia su auto y se marcha.

Vuelvo a ver a Saeko y Nina, ambas me ven serias, sólo Saeko ya disminuyó la intensidad de su mirada. Me aclaro un poco la garganta.

"¿Entramos?" Misuki se remueve un poco y a ambas le cambia la cara cuando ven a Misuki. La arrullo un poco para que se vuelva a dormir "pasen, dejare a Misuki en su corral y les ayudo con el equipaje" les vuelvo a sonreír y hoy se siente el ambiente más relajado.

Dejamos a Misuki dormida en su corral y nos ponemos manos a la obra. Traen el maletero del auto lleno de maletas ¿cuánto tiempo se van a quedar? Las bajamos todas y las dejamos en la sala. Les muestro a cada una la habitación en las que se quedarán. Saeko se quedara en la habitación de Natsuki y Nina en la de Misuki. Les ayudo a subir las maletas a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Después de ayudarles a cada una con sus maletas las dejo para que ordenen sus cosas. Con Natsuki desalojamos por completo ambas habitaciones así que tienen toda la habitación para arreglarlas como quieran.

Preparo una jarra de limonada y se las llevo.

"Muchas gracias Shizuru" me dice Saeko "¿a que horas viene Natsuki?" me pregunta. Ya son pasadas de las cinco de la tarde.

"No tiene una hora específica pero nunca es más tarde de las seis" ella asiente "aunque hoy dijo que llegaría un poco más tarde"

"¿Como que más tarde?" frunce el ceño.

"Si, me dijo que tenía mucho trabajo y que podía que llegará un poco tarde"

"¿Ya le dijiste que estamos aquí?"

"No he tenido la oportunidad de llamarle desde que llegaron"

"Llámale y dile que quiero que se venga ya"

La veo un poco extrañada pero asiento. No me gusta molestar a Natsuki en su trabajo, pero le llamo.

"Hola nena"

"Hola" sonrió "Mi Natsuki ya casi viene a casa"

"Aún me falta terminar unas cosas de una motocicleta, pero ya casi termino" me dice tranquila "ya quiero verte" susurra, a lo lejos escucho una risa de Nao.

"Yo también quiero ver a mi Natsuki" digo un poco sonrojada ¿hasta cuando dejaré de sonrojarme por hablar con ella? Saeko me ve sonriendo "mi Natsuki, también llamaba para decirte que tu mamá ya llego"

"…." Se queda callada y al fondo escucho las risas y gritos de Nao.

"Dile a Nao que también quiero que venga ella" Saeko sonríe.

"Ara, Natsuki no quiere hablar conmigo" le digo un poco triste y Saeko se ríe.

"No! Shizuru, si te escucho!" dice un poco fuerte que tengo que alejar un poco el móvil. Me rio un poco.

"Ara, Saeko dice que le digas a Nao que quiere verla ahora"

"…." Se vuelven a escuchar los gritos de Nao y las risas de mi Natsuki.

"Ponlo en altavoz" me dice Saeko. Yo la veo extrañada y Saeko sólo sonríe. Lo pongo en altavoz.

"Ara, Natsuki no quiere hablar conmigo" dice Saeko imitando mi voz. Sonrió, astuta!

"No Shizu… Madre!" parece que no cayó en la trampa.

"Aún estoy esperando que vengas Natsuki y trae a Nao contigo"

"Madre aún tengo unas cosas que hacer" dice nerviosa.

"Les doy media hora para llegar" les dice y cuelga. "así se trata a estas mujeres" dice orgullosa.

"Veo que si le hacen caso" le sonrió "si me disculpa tengo que hacer la cena"

"Vamos Shizuru, ya somos familia no me trates tan formal" sonríe "te ayudaré con la cena. Y llamaré a Nina también"

"Estaré en la cocina"

Me voy a la cocina. A las pocos minutos bajan Saeko y Nina. Me quedo sorprendida Saeko se mueve de un lado a otro con una rapidez y agilidad, pone todos los ingredientes con una precisión.

"Tuve que alimentar a Natsuki y a Nao de jóvenes" dice orgullosa "solo eran hambre y hormonas tenía que cocinar mucho y rápido" se encoge de hombros aun sonriendo recordando el pasado.

Un momento después se escucha que la puerta se abre de golpe, Natsuki y Nao entran corriendo. Veo la hora, wow treinta minutos exactos. Misuki grita asustada. Me acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos.

"Ya mi amor no llores" la sacó de la sala y me la llevo a mi habitación. Natsuki entra con la cabeza agachada.

"Disculpa Shizuru, no era nuestra intención asustarla"

"Si lo se" la veo sería "mejor ven y háblale que sólo a ti te escucha" me ve con una sonrisa y se acerca.

"Hey cariño, ya no llores" se calma un poco "no quería asustarte, discúlpame" le sonríe y Misuki le estira los brazos para que la cargue.

"No sabes como te detesto" le digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Y yo te quiero mucho" me roba un beso rápido y se va con Misuki en brazos.

La cena está muy tranquila. Nina por fin dejo de verme sería. Pero me doy cuenta que el nuevo blanco de su mirada es la amiga de mi Natsuki. Aunque Nao no se queda atrás, desde que llegó no le ha quitado la mirada, sólo cuando Saeko esta presente es un poco más discreta. Mi Natsuki esta que le hierve la sangre de enojada, cada vez que puede fulmina a Nao con la mirada. Sonrió un poco.

"Entonces Shizuru ¿para cuando la próxima nieta?" yo me sonrojo y Natsuki se tensa a mi lado.

"Ara no podría decirle" no tengo sexo con su hija "Misuki esta muy pequeña aun, me gustaría que pasáramos un tiempo sólo con ella" le tomo la mano a Natsuki "aunque, quien sabe en un futuro" me encojo de hombros "tal vez un niño" todas se quedan quietas y se forma un silencio incómodo.

"Shizuru" habla Natsuki "discúlpame no te lo había dicho antes. Se que este no es un buen momento" se remueve incómoda "pero tengo que decirte la verdad" me ve a los ojos "en la familia Kuga y en todo mi linaje de sangre no hay niños, sólo mujeres o mujeres como yo, no entendemos muy bien el porque" ve a otro lado dolida. Recuerdo cuando me dijo la verdad de su miembro. Estaba tan perdida y asustada.

"Ara" la tomo del rostro "mírame" ella me ve, sus hermosos ojos verdes, ahora están muy grandes con el miedo "yo quiero a mi Natsuki como es" ella abre más los ojos "si no fuera así, no tuviera a Misuki, a esta hermosa familia y todo lo que Natsuki me da" le sonrió "me encantaría en un futuro tener una hermosa niña como mi Natsuki y que ella pueda darle la felicidad a otra mujer así como me la da Natsuki" le acaricio el rostro y le beso los labios. No me importa que su amiga, su madre y su prima estén presentes. Sólo quiero que vuelva hacer la misma Natsuki de siempre, la segura de si misma "te quiero Natsuki, así que no agaches la cabeza. Yo estoy orgullosa de Natsuki así como es, y quiero que ella este orgullosa por cómo es" me sonríe y tiene los ojos rojos.

"A que tengo la mujer más hermosa y fantástica de todas" me vuelve a sonreír y me da un beso rápido. Yo me sonrojo y pido una pequeña disculpa. Todas nos vuelven a sonreír. El ambiente se pone mas liguero. No había pensado que con Natsuki no iba a poder tener niños, era mas que obvio, nunca vi en sus fotos familiares algún hombre. Nunca le di importancia ya que en ese momento no quería saber nada de ella. La verdad no me importa con Misuki y con una niña como mi Natsuki me basta.

La cena termino de lo más tranquilo. Ahora estamos en la sala. Yo estoy en un sofá individual, Saeko esta con Misuki en el otro y Nao, Nina y Natsuki están en el grande. Me río un poco, mi Natsuki esta con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados sentada entre Nao y Nina.

"Ahorita estaría sentada con mi mujer" refunfuña.

"Ve a sentarte con ella cachorro"

"NO!" le dice un poco fuerte Natsuki.

"Entonces me sentare yo en el que está sentada ella" dice levantándose.

"Tu no te mueves de aquí maldita araña!" le grita.

"Natsuki…" le digo y se calla. Saeko tose un poco.

"Bueno a pesar de todo, parece que las cosas están bien aquí" nos sonríe "pero veo que hay unas cosas que aun no me han dicho" ve fijamente a Natsuki y Nao. Se queda callada y se ponen tensas esperando saber lo que quiere decir "pero ya hablaremos de eso mañana" suspiran de alivio hasta Nina "esta hermosa pequeña esta apunto de dormirse y no quiero incomodarla mientras duerme" Natsuki le da una sonrisa cómplice a Nao y Saeko no se da cuenta por estar contemplando a Misuki "pero mañana hablaremos muy bien. Quiero que vengan temprano del taller y me traigan los libros de los últimos dos años. Vamos hacer un par de cuentas de todo y veremos si el problema del que me enteré ya está solucionado o si hay que tomar cartas en el asunto" ambas se ponen pálidas "y también de unas cosas personales de cada una ¿Entendieron?" ambas asienten rápido "bien" se levanta y me da a Misuki "es una hermosa niña, pero ya es muy tarde para que la siga contemplando"

"Si, siempre se duerme temprano, parece que hoy quería pasar tiempo con la abuela" le acaricio la pancita ella ríe muy suave. Se nota que está que se muere del sueño.

Natsuki se levanta pero no deja de ver a Nao en cada paso que da para ir a la cocina. Vuelve con un biberón y aún está viendo a Nao fijamente, aun cuando me da el biberón la sigue viendo. Yo le doy del biberón a Misuki y se duerme.

"¿te gusto? Ya deja de verme cachorro"

"¿Sabes como me gustarías más? Sin una parte de tu cuerpo que tu ya sabes" Nao se tapa la entrepierna y yo golpeó en la pierna a Natsuki.

"Ya déjala" le susurro.

"Pero Shizuru…"

Sólo la veo sería y ella no discute más.

"Bueno yo me iré a dormir" dice Saeko "fue un día largo y necesito descansar. Feliz noche" y se va a su habitación.

"Tu también deberías de irte Nao"

"como crees cachorro, ya es muy tarde. Tal vez debería de quedarme a dormir aquí" da una mirada fugaz a Nina y ella se sonroja.

"Por supuesto que no!"

"Ya es tarde para conducir" dice Nina.

"Yo voy a ir a dejarla"

"Natsuki"

"No Shizuru!" dice enojada "Esta es mi casa y yo se lo que hago"

Yo la veo sería, me levanto y me voy a mi habitación con Misuki antes de que me la despierte ¿Por qué se enoja tan rápido? Al momento que cierro la puerta se escucha un golpe.

"¿Puedo pasar?" dice suave.

"Es tu casa no es necesario que me lo preguntes" le digo después de acostar a Misuki. Se queda callada, pero tampoco entra. Suspiró y abro la puesta.

"Shizuru yo…"

"No Natsuki, no te disculpes" la interrumpo "esta es tu casa, tu familia y tus amigos. No tengo el derecho de meterme en tus cosas" esta a punto de decirme algo pero la callo con la mano "estoy cansada, así que ve hacer lo que tengas que hacer. Yo me voy a dormir ya" tomo mi ropa para dormir y me voy a cambiar al baño.

Cuando salgo ya no está en la habitación. Me encojo de hombros. Me acuesto. A los pocos minutos vuelve a entrar, cierra la puerta y se apoya en ella. Me hago a un lado y la invito a acostarse conmigo. Ella se acerca y se queda parada.

"Acuéstate Natsuki" se acuesta a mi lado y me ve a los ojos.

"Shizuru…"

"No Natsuki no quiero escucharlo y no quiero discutir, Misuki esta dormida y tu familia está en casa" me acobijo "así que hazme el favor de dormirte, no quiero que tu familia nos escuché discutir" me giró.

Me toma de la mano, me gira y me atrae a su cuerpo.

"Escúchame. Yo tampoco quiero discutir por una tontería" me acaricia la nariz con la de ella "no discutamos, no por eso" me besa rápido "tu opinión importa, sólo que no quiero a Nao como perro detrás de Nina. Ella ya pasó por mucho para que alguien juegue con sus sentimientos" me acaricia el rostro "esta es tu casa también y de Misuki. Todo lo que yo soy y tengo es de ustedes. No te enojes conmigo. Ya pasamos por mucho para arruinarlo por una discusión sin sentido"

"Si, tiene razón"

Pone sus manos en mi cadera. Apoya su frente con la mía. Le pongo mis manos en su cuello y la beso. Ella me pega a su cuerpo y me acaricia la espalda, gimo y ella introduce su lengua en mi boca. Siento como toda la discusión anterior sale de mi cuerpo y da paso a un calor intenso. Me empuja poco a poco hasta que estoy completamente acostada en la cama. Ella se pone entre mis piernas, le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Nos alejamos del beso para tomar aire.

"Natsuki…" me besa el cuello. Me muerdo el labio. Me pasa las manos por los lados y me levanta poco a poco la camisa. Deja mis pechos al aire y la camisa sobre ellos.

"Shizuru" traga saliva "eres muy hermosa, te deseo Shizuru" me vuelve a besar y posa una mano sobre mi pecho y lo aprieta un poco.

"Natsuki…" arqueo la espalda.

"Hey cachorro yo…" Nao entra de golpe. Yo me sonrojo y me bajo rápido la camisa.

"VETE!" le grita Natsuki y yo no podría estar más apenada. Ella no se lo piensa dos veces y cierra rápido la puerta y se va. Yo le golpeó fuerte el hombro a Natsuki varias veces "hey no me golpees"

"¿Porque no cerraste la puerta!?" le gritó y la empujó.

"Yo no sabia que esto iba a pasar" me dice sonriendo. Misuki llora por los gritos.

Me levanto y la acuno en mi pecho. Yo veo seria a Natsuki y ella tiene un destello de diversión y de deseo en su mirada. Natsuki que acerca y siento su erección en mi espalda. Le da un beso en la cabeza a Misuki y yo le vuelvo a golpear el hombro. Ella aún sonríe.

"¿Te das cuenta que tu amiga acaba de verme semidesnuda?" ella se pone seria. Acuesto a Misuki en la cama ya que aun no se duerme.

Ella sale de la habitación rápido, sólo escucho unos gritos pero no les pongo atención, me siento muy avergonzada para pensar en otra cosa. En un rato vuelve a entrar enojada. Esta diciendo unas palabras de muerte a las arañas.

Se acuesta a mi lado otra vez y le acaricia las mejillas a Misuki. Me acuesto a Misuki en el pecho y la vuelvo a ver. Esta enojada.

"Hazme un favor y olvidemos lo que acaba de pasar" ella me ve extrañada "por favor, es muy vergonzoso para mi que tu amiga me viera así y no quiero volver a recordarlo"

"Voy a darle una gran golpiza mañana" me dice enojada.

"No, Natsuki es culpa nuestra" acaricio la cabecita de mi hija que tiene apretada mi camisa en sus manitas y ya está dormida "no teníamos que haber hecho eso con tu familia y tu amiga en la casa, y menos con Misuki en la habitación" la veo a los ojos "yo también lo deseo Natsuki, pero no así, no con ellas aquí, no con mi hija aquí' le beso la mejilla "ya buscaremos el momento ¿si?" me da un beso rápido y me sonríe.

"Por ti, esperare todo el tiempo que desees" me atrae a ella y me besa en la cabeza "es hora de dormir" acuesto a Misuki a mi lado y le doy la espalda a Natsuki y ella me abraza "Feliz noche preciosa" me besa el cuello. Yo me estremezco un poco.

"Feliz noche mi Natsuki"

Hola, espero que les guste xD Por favor no dejen de dejar su reviews, mientras más dejen, más me inspiró para escribir.

Feliz día :D.


	10. Chapter 10

Me remuevo incómoda. Natsuki tiene un brazo sobre mi y me abraza muy fuerte para que no me mueve. Veo a mi hija que aun está en mi pecho y me doy cuenta que es por eso que me abraza muy fuerte. Sonrió, Natsuki es tan protectora con Misuki aunque no se de cuenta. La acuesto a mi lado y me doy cuenta de la hora., son las seis y media y Natsuki aun no se despierta. La tomo del rostro.

"Natsuki ya es hora de levantarse" le beso en los labios.

"Mmmm" me toma de la cintura.

"tienes que levantarte" acaricia su nariz con la mía.

"No quiero levantarme, quiero seguir durmiendo" me levanta y me acuesta sobre ella "así quiero estar" me sonríe pícara.

Yo me levanto y me siento en su regazo, le paso las manos por el pecho lentamente y las dejo en su abdomen. Ella abre los ojos y suspira. Meto las manos dentro de su camisa y le acaricio el abdomen. Me muerdo el labio, tiene un abdomen estupendo. Le acaricio cuadro por cuadro, me tardó un poco más en los de abajo y se que le gusta porque ahora un grito y respira entrecortado, aparte de que siento su erección crecer debajo de mi. Me acerco y le beso los labios. Esta muy sonrojada, es tan linda.

"Ara, mi Natsuki ya está muy despierta" le digo y me bajo de su regazo "tienes que darte una ducha o llegarás tarde" veo su cara sorprendida y su gran erección, le sonrió y salgo de la habitación.

Cuando cierro la puerta escucho un "mierda" seguido de una queja de Misuki. Estoy apunto de entrar pero se que Natsuki la cuida bien, así que las dejo solas. Me voy a cepillar los dientes al baño del pasillo para que Natsuki utilice el de la habitación. Sonrió, si las cosas siguen así de bien puede que pronto sea nuestra habitación.

La casa esta en silencio, bueno siempre está en silencio pero hoy hay un silencio extraño. No le pongo atención y me voy a la cocina. No se que hacer de desayuno, no conozco el gusto de la familia de Natsuki. Suspiró, con Natsuki no hay problema, se que le puedo dar cualquier cosas y con que tenga mayonesa se lo comerá, pero con su madre es diferente ¿y si no le gusta? Bueno ayer se lo comió todo, pero ella también me ayudó. Busco en todos los cajones. La comida es algo importante en la familia Kuga y por eso Natsuki siempre tiene la cocina llena. Siento como unos brazos me rodean la cintura.

"Buenos días" me susurra al oído y se me pone la piel de gallina.

"Ara, a mi Natsuki le gusta asustarme" me giro en sus brazos y le rodeó el cuello.

"A mi madre le gusta de todo y a Nina le gusta algo de fruta después de comer y poca comida, pero sólo en el desayuno con las otra comidas no hay problema" abro los ojos "te vi desesperada buscando en los cajones" Me sonríe, me acerca más y me besa el cuello "me dejaste sola" me susurra entre besos. La alejó un poco sonrojada.

"No estabas sola, te deje con Misuki" le sonrió y busco a mi hija y la veo sentada en su silla sin ponernos atención jugando con un cubo.

"Muy bien acompañada" me sonríe y me da un beso rápido. Me retiro y busco los ingredientes para el desayuno.

"¿Qué quieres para el almuerzo?"

"Hoy voy a venir temprano, no quiero a una Saeko enojada rondando por aquí" sonríe y mira a todos lados buscando ver que no este cerca "así que trabajaré lo más que pueda, no te preocupes por mi almuerzo ya veré si como algo rápido"

"No me gusta que Natsuki salte las comida" le digo con un puche algo que aprendí con el tiempo de vivir con ella.

"Lo se pero sólo será por un par de horas, puede que regrese como a las dos de la tarde o a las tres lo más tarde así que estaré bien" me sonríe y eso me tranquiliza.

Desde que cocino para Natsuki nunca la he dejado sin comer, siempre trato de dejarle algo de comer, aunque no se la lleve siempre le pongo un poco para que coma, aún me acuerdo la primera semana que viví con ella. Sólo comía pan con mayonesa los tres tiempos o comida instantánea. Aún no entiendo como es que sobrevivió todo este tiempo viviendo sola.

"wow Shizuru eso huele delicioso" dice Saeko entrando a la cocina.

"Shizuru es la mejor cocinando" dice Natsuki orgullosa.

"¿Mejor que yo?" Saeko la ve sería.

"Madre no me hagas elegir, es mi mujer luego no me quera dar de comer" dice nerviosa "tu cocinas rico, pero Shizuru cocina delicioso, pero también cocinas exquisito, pero Shizuru cocina fantástico aunque… mejor me callo" dice cuando le pongo su plato de comida.

"Ara, si mejor que mi Natsuki guarde silencio" le digo con una sonrisa y ella se calla enseguida.

"Bueno, no me quejo de nada. Shizuru si cocinas delicioso, mucho mejor que las ex novias de Natsuki"

"¿Ara?"

"Madre! Eso ya es pasado!" dice nerviosa "no le creas Shizuru"

"La verdad si fue hace tiempo, pero igual no puedo olvidar el sabor de su comida, más la de esa chica ¿como se llama Akira?"

"Madre Akira nunca fue mi novia"

"Entonces que hacía viviendo contigo" la veo sería.

"Sólo necesitaba un lugar madre!" contesta rápido "tu piensas que todas son mis novias ¿te acuerdas cuando decías que Mai era mi novia?"

"Estaban muy unidas que más iba a pensar" se encoge de hombros.

"Casi me golpeas cuando te diste cuenta que estaba embarazada" le reclama enojada.

"Pensé que era tuyo nunca imaginé que la pequeña Mikoto formará una familia antes que tu" se ve sorprendida "me imaginé que tu o Nao, pero Mikoto" se tapa la boca con la mano.

"Mikoto siempre estuvo enamorada de Mai"

"Pero siempre fue tan tranquila, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que estuviera con Mai" se apoya en el respaldo de la silla "hablando de Mai, como esta Minako ya tengo tiempo de no verla. Apuesto a que no está tan hermosa como esta princesa" dice mientras toma a Misuki.

"Claro que no, es mi hija es obvio que es más hermosa" se cruza de brazos orgullosa.

"Es hija de Shizuru por eso es hermosa" le dice con una sonrisa y Natsuki hace un puchero.

"Mi Shizuru es hermosa, así que no me enojo por eso" me atrae por la cintura y le sonrió.

Unos minutos después entra Nina sonriendo y sudando después de correr.

"Vaya hasta que regresas" dice Saeko.

"Hay un camino muy hermoso, así que no podía dejar de correr" se encoge de hombros pero no deja su sonrisa.

Natsuki sólo la ve sería. El desayuno termina muy tranquilo. Saeko esta muy feliz con Misuki, la consiente bastante, pero Natsuki así es también. Nina aun no deja de sonreír y de momentos tiene un leve sonrojo muy sospechoso en sus mejillas. Natsuki se da cuenta pero no le dice nada.

"Bueno ya me tengo que ir" se levanta "madre de dos a tres vamos a venir con Nao ¿esta bien?" Saeko asiente.

La sigo hasta la cochera con Misuki y un par de sándwiches en un bolso pequeño.

"Te dije que no te preocupes por mi almuerzo" toma el pequeño bolso y se lo pone atravesado por el pecho "pero gracias" me sonríe y le besa la cabeza a Misuki "disculpa por dejarte sola con mi madre"

"Ara, no te preocupes yo estaré bien" le doy un beso rápido "vete o llegarás tarde, y por favor ve con cuidado" no mucho me gusta que conduzca rápido aunque a ella le encanta.

"por supuesto" me vuelve a besar "te quiero, nos vemos nena" y se va.

Al momento que se va me vibra el celular.

"Hola Tomoe"

"Hola Shizuru! ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Ahorita, nada"

"Perfecto. Quiero verte"

"Ara, Tomoe hoy no puedo"

"¿Porque no puedes? ¿esta tu esposa?"

"No, no está, pero su madre y su prima están en casa y no las puedo dejar solas"

"Quisiera verte aunque sea un momento"

"Bueno tal vez como a las tres puede que pueda aunque aún no se"

"Le compré unas cosas a Misuki, me gustaría irlas a dejar ahora ¿puedo?"

"Ara, te lo agradezco Tomeo pero ya te lo dije que no es necesario que te tomes la molestia"

"Por favor, ya las compré"

"Ok Tomoe, si ya las compraste esta bien. Pero sabes que no es necesario que lo hagas"

"Si lo se, pero me gusta comprarle cosas. Aparte que puedo verte"

"Ara, más parece que lo haces por mi que por ella"

"¿y si fuera así?" me quedo callada "es broma"

"Ara, Tomoe siempre tan coqueta"

"Sólo contigo" me rio bajito "entonces llegaré en la tarde"

"Si no puedo hacer que cambies de opinión"

"No" se ríe.

"De acuerdo, te estaremos esperando"

"Bien, nos vemos entonces"

"Adiós" le cuelgo.

Entramos y encuentro a Saeko en la sala y me sonríe.

"Quiero bañar a Misuki ¿puedo?"

Le sonrió y asiento. Misuki es hermosa en todo pero no le gusta que la bañen los extraños, Saeko es su abuela pero casi no la ve así que cae en una desconocida para ella. Misuki se retuerce, llora, grita y patalea. Le ofrecí terminar de bañarla yo pero es una Kuga y las Kugas son testarudas. Pero al final Misuki deja que termine de bañarla.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que no le gusta bañarse" estoy cambiando a Misuki y Saeko esta completamente mojada.

"Ara, no mentí" sonrió "todo lo contrario a Misuki si le gusta bañarse, pero sólo se deja de mi y de Natsuki. Natsuki dice que sangre Kuga sabe cuando un Kuga esta cerca, tal vez aun es muy pequeña para sus instinto" me río por las cosas que me dice Natsuki.

"Misuki me acuerda mucho a Natsuki" sonríe con cariño "ella también era así, sólo se dejaba de mi y de su padre" la observo nunca me han hablado del padre de Natsuki "ella era como Natsuki, cabeza dura y testaruda. Era muy unida a Natsuki, por eso Natsuki no habla mucho de ella"

"Natsuki es un padre estupendo para Misuki, supongo que lo aprendió de ella"

"No se como es Natsuki pero se que la quiere, eso lo puedo ver. No se que pasaría si la alejaran de ella" dice lo último de una forma tan fría y casi en un susurro. No entiendo porque lo dice o porque piensa eso. Hago como si no lo escuche y termino de cambiar a Misuki en silencio. Dejo a Misuki con Saeko y me voy a duchar.

"Shizuru puedo ocupar esta toallita, quiero salir a correr y no encuentro la mía" aun tiene la sonrisa de la mañana y un leve sonrojo.

"Claro puedes ocuparla" le sonrió y sonríe más, algo nada normal en ella. Esto es extraño.

Pov Natsuki

"Oye Mai ¿Dónde diablos está Nao?"

"No se, sólo dijo que tenía que ir a un lugar y se fue corriendo" se encoge de hombros.

Entrecierro los ojos. Esto no me gusta nada. Le llamo al celular pero no me contesta. A los minutos vuelve con una sonrisa de idiota y yo la espero con una llave inglesa.

"¿Dónde estabas Nao?" ella se tensa al escuchar mi voz.

"YO?! Bueno estaba buscando algo para… Misuki? SI! Para Misuki!" dice nerviosa.

"¿Y donde está?" golpeó la llave en mi mano.

"¿Dónde está que?"

"Lo que le compraste, digo acabas de regresar eso quiere decir que aun lo andas"

"Bueno… si pero no... lo fui a pedir no estará listo hasta en un par de días" la veo a los ojos y se pone más nerviosa.

"Vaya te creo" se relaja un poco "pero ayer te fuiste corriendo y no te pude borrar la memoria" me acerco desafiante "pero tienes suerte que Shizuru me pidió que te perdonará, ahora ponte a trabajar nos iremos temprano" asiente y se va rápido a trabajar en auto.

Son las dos con quince minutos, vamos de camino a casa con Nao que se ve muy contenta y relajada.

"Oye araña, hoy has estado muy contenta"

"Bueno fue un buen día"

La veo sería pero lo dejo pasar ya que pronto tendremos que ver a Saeko. Cuando entro a casa se siente el ambiente muy ameno, se siente más alegre, me gusta la casa llena. Veo a mi hija que se acerca gateando rápido.

"Hey! ¿Dónde está mi cachorrita?" me extiende los brazos para que la cargue "aquí está!" la lanzó al aire y la atrapó, no deja de reírse.

"Hey cachorro préstamela" se la pasó a Nao y la carga.

"Bueno parece que si llegaron a tiempo" mierda "vamos a la cocina, es el único lugar que se puede cerrar y con mesa grande, ahí le pedí a Shizuru que nos dejará la mesa sola. Espero que trajeran todo lo que les pedí y que vengan con tiempo. Ya hablé con Shizuru con respecto a la cena, así que no nos van a interrumpir hasta que terminemos o para cuando vayamos a comer"

"Ara, yo me llevaré a Misuki al parque por un rato para que puedan estar tranquilas" toma a Misuki de los brazos de Nao "¿comiste?" me pregunta.

"Claro, hace un momento antes de venir, no te preocupes no tengo hambre" me toma de la mano y me lleva a la cocina.

"Tienes una mancha" me limpia una mancha en la frente.

"Te acompaño al parque" la tomo de la cintura con un brazo ya que Misuki esta del otro lado.

"No Natsuki tienes que estar aquí, sólo iremos un momento y puede que vea a Tomoe así que no estaremos solas" frunzo en ceño "ya mi Natsuki no te pongas así, estaremos el fin de semanas juntas" abro los ojos. Mierda aun no le pregunto a mi madre "ya le dijiste verdad"

"Le diré hoy después que terminemos lo prometo" asiente. Se escucha que tocan el timbre.

"Ara debe de ser Tomoe" trata de alejarse pero no la dejo y la tomo más fuerte de la cintura "Natsuki tiene que soltarme" la suelto de la cintura y la tomo de la mano.

Tomoe esta hablando con mi madre y Nao. Se le nota el aire arrogante de siempre. No entiendo como alguien así puede ser amiga de Shizuru. Nos vuelve a ver, la cara le cambia en un segundo y yo aprieto la mano libre.

"Shizuru!" se acerca, me empuja a un lado y la abraza.

"Ara Hola Tomoe!" tomo a Misuki de su brazo porque la muy idiota no se dio cuenta que tenía a mi hija en sus brazos antes te tirársele encima.

"Le traje un par de cosas a tu hija, sólo algo básico" aprieto los labios. Yo le puedo comprar todo lo que necesita mi hija.

"Tomoe, sabes que no es necesario que le compres algo" ella se encoge de hombros.

"Sabes que no me importa comprarle algo, puedo permitírmelo" me ve con una sonrisa "¿nos vamos?"

"Claro" toma un pequeño bolso que tenía listo y se acerca a mi "volveré en un rato ¿esta bien?" no, no está bien pero asiento a regañadientes. Me da un beso rápido y toma a Misuki "nos vemos luego" nos dice a todas.

"Adiós, no se preocupen yo la cuidaré bien" nos dice a todas con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Idiota" digo cuando cierran la puerta.

"Vaya Natsuki parece que tienes competencia"

"Así parece, aunque yo de ti me preocupara más de ella que de otro tipo que vi por aquí ayer cuando llegue"

"¿De que tipo hablas?" le pregunto.

"Uno alto, cabello perfecto y sonrisa del millón" se perfectamente quien es "creo que su nombre era Reito"

"Maldito imbécil ¿que estaba haciendo aquí?"

"No se, pero se veía muy cariñoso con ella, aunque si con respeto. No como esta tipa que acaba de irse, de ella si desconfiara"

"Malditos imbéciles"

"Si, pero no vayan a pensar que con esto me olvidaré a lo que vine" ambas nos tensamos "pasen a la oficina" sonreímos un poco.

Nos sentamos y sacamos todos los libros, bueno los más pequeños. Ella se pone a revisar mes por mes cuenta por cuenta.

"Vaya, perdieron un montón"

"Alguien nos estaba haciendo fraude. Tuvimos que hacer varios despidos por eso, nos quedamos con poco personal pero parece que el problema se solucionó ya que vamos en aumento"

"Me sorprende que salieran rápido de eso"

"Bromeas verdad, nos tardamos cuatro meses, tuvimos que hacer un préstamo para pagar el salario a los empleados. Ahora lo que ganamos sólo es para el préstamo y los salarios" me pasó la mano por la frente "las ganancias están en mínimo"

"Natsuki perdiste el ingreso de dos años en un mes, cualquier empresa pequeña fuera a la bancarrota por eso y ustedes lo superaron" se ve sorprendida "¿que hicieron?" nos removemos incómodas las dos.

"Nao tuvo una idea, fue muy descabellada para mi gusto y funcionó. Ahora llegan muchas clientas. Dile tu Nao"

"Bueno… hicimos un vídeo de nosotras arreglando los autos y motocicletas sólo en musculosas y bueno… pero fuimos a votación y sólo fuimos Mikoto, Natsuki y yo, pero fue con mascaras y claro Mai sabía de todo"

"Pero Shizuru no, por favor madre no le digas nada de eso, suficiente salió involucrada por eso"

"Si ahora entiendo porque no tuvieron Luna de miel" suspira "debiste de haberme pedido ayuda"

"No madre ya me ayudaste mucho con prestarme para abrir el taller"

"El dinero es tuyo Natsuki"

"No madre y ya no hablemos de eso" me cruzo de brazos.

"Bueno. También quería decirte que Sakomizu te está buscando" me pongo la mano en la cadera por reflejo "dice que te ha estado llamando pero no le contestas, quiere proponerte algo. Para mi que le llames y pienses en lo que te proponga"

"Kaiji sólo quiere molestar"

"Yo vi que de verdad te necesita"

"No se madre, ahora tengo mucho que perder. Tengo a Shizuru y Misuki, no puedo sólo aceptar"

"Tu sabes lo que haces Natsuki" asiento y suspira "pero llámale no pierdes nada con saber que es lo que quiere"

"Si madre le llamaré pronto"

"Esta bien. Ahora Nao, esto de verdad es importante y necesito que lo pienses de verdad" Nao de pone muy tensa a mi lado "sabes que te quiero, desde que estabas pequeña te he cuidado como una hija. Eres una hija para mi y sólo quiero lo mejor para ti" le toma una mano "hay una chica que te quiere como esposa" mierda! Nao se puso pálida "sabes, no es la primera que me dice un absurdo así pero es un buen partido, no lo digo por el dinero sabes que eso no me importa y se que a ti tampoco. Pero es una buena chica, aunque no me gusta la forma que insiste"

Nao se queda callada un momento, por supuesto que dirá que no. Ella es un espíritu libre no está hecha para formar una familia y mucho menos si es a la fuerza.

"¿Cuántos años tiene?" abro los ojos. No puede estar tomándolo enserio ¿o si?

"Es de la misma edad de Nina" Nao asiente y se queda callada "mira Nao no quiero que te sientas obligada a hacerlo, tu felicidad es lo único que me importa. Si decidí decirte fue porque ella insiste mucho y creo que valía la pena que tu te enteraras y decidieras"

"Gracias por decirme Saeko de verdad lo voy a pensar"

"Como que lo vas a pensar! Ya dile que no de una maldita vez!" golpeó la mesa "No puedes hacerlo Nao! Tu no quieres esto"

"¿Qué sabes tu lo que quiero?" su voz es fría "no te metas en esto Natsuki yo decidiré lo que es mejor para mi"

Aprieto los labios y pongo mis manos en puño. No puedo creer que Nao este considerando casarse con alguien que no conoce. Me levanto de golpe y salgo de la cocina. Maldita Nao y su estúpida forma de pensar! En la sala está Nina con Shizuru, veo la hora son las siete de la noche. No me había dado cuenta del tiempo. Nina y Shizuru se ven preocupadas no se porque pero las ignoro y me voy a la habitación. Dejo la puerta abierta y me acuesto en la cama viendo el techo. Me cubro los ojos con el brazo.

"Natsuki" es la voz de Shizuru. Extiendo el brazo y la llamo para que se acueste conmigo, ella pone a Misuki en mi pecho y se recuesta en mi brazo extendido "¿que pasa?"

"No pasa nada" le beso en la cabeza.

"Estabas muy enojada cuando saliste" me toma de la barbilla para que la vea "te llamaba y no me hacías caso. Te veo preocupada" me ve directamente. Mierda, no puedo mentirle.

"Me preocupa Nao" acaricio la cabeza de Misuki "mi madre dice que hay una tipa que quiere casarse con ella y la muy idiota se lo está pensando" suspiro "solo quiero lo mejor para Nao, no quiero que se case con alguien sin conocerla"

"¿Y si se conocen? Quien sabe y se gusten"

"¿Bromeas? Es una estirada caprichosa, que sólo sabe molestar"

"Ara yo era estirada" me ve enojada.

"Pero yo era quien insistía y ahora eres mía" le doy un beso rápido "ambas nos quisimos Shizuru, yo no se si esa tipa sólo quiere a Nao por un capricho"

"Ara, si mi Natsuki supiera las cosas que me decían de ella" la veo sería "Natsuki es una cualquiera sólo quiere acostarse contigo, Natsuki no te quiere, Natsuki es una mentirosa, Natsuki se acuesta con todas, Natsuki es como todos los hombres solo sabe decir cosas bonitas pero al final no hacen nada, la diferencia es que Natsuki tiene un cuerpazo de muerte" dice lo último un poco sonrojada.

"Un cuerpazo de muerte he" le sonrió y la atraigo hacia mi cuerpo por los hombros.

"Ese no es el punto!" esta muy sonrojada "el punto es que yo no hice caso a lo que me dijeron y ahora estoy aquí contigo" me sonríe "te quiero Natsuki. Se que te preocupas por tu amiga pero si ella quiere intentarlo apóyala y si se equivoca ayúdala a salir del problema" me acaricia el entrecejo "no te enojes" me besa la frente "ahora pídele disculpas y dile que cuenta contigo"

"No se que haría sin ti Shizuru"

"Que dices, eres grandiosa conmigo y sin mi también. Ahora ve" se levanta y me tiende una mano. La tomo y me levanto. Encuentro a Nao viendo por la puerta hacia el patio. Le doy a Misuki a Shizuru y me paró a su lado. Abro la puerta salgo y ella de inmediato me sigue.

"Sabes estoy en contra de esto" la veo sería "es más en este momento sólo pienso en partirte la cara sólo por considerarlo" aprieto los puños, suspiro para tranquilizarme "pero Shizuru me acaba de abrir los ojos, yo te apoyo. Aunque este en contra de todo esto, eres mi amiga, mi hermana. Mierda! No quiero nada de esto!" ella sólo se queda callada "pero te apoyaré para todo lo que quieras hacer. Cuentas conmigo" le golpeó el hombro y me sonríe.

"Gracias cachorro"

"por fin! Odio que ensucies mi nombre con tu boca" sonrió.

"Maldita perra arruinaste el momento"

"Siempre estaré para arruinar tus momentos" le sonrió traviesa y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

"¿Nao?" volvemos a ver y vemos a Nina en la puerta "disculpen pensé que estabas sola" de ve triste y frunzo el ceño.

"Yo voy con mi mujer" no me gusta dejar a Nina sola con Nao pero siento que es necesario que las deje solas.

Mi esposa esta en la cocina haciendo la cena con mi madre.

"Misuki ya comió" me dice cuando ve que tomó un biberón.

Me siento en la mesa con Misuki en mis piernas que está jugando con un carrito.

"Madre quería pedirte un favor"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Unas amigas de Shizuru nos han invitado a salir el sábado y quería saber si puedes cuidar a Misuki. Claro entenderemos si no quieres"

"Por supuesto! Me encantaría cuidar a esta hermosa dama. Tal vez logró que deje de jugar con carros y juegue con muñecas" Shizuru y yo nos reímos.

"Suerte con eso. Shizuru tiene tiempo intentando eso"

"Es testaruda como su padre" nos reímos las cuatro porque Misuki se ríe cuando nos escucha.

Un momento más tarde entra Nao con los labios hinchados y las mejillas rojas, creo que es por el viento. Después entra Nina muy seria. Se sientan juntas pero no se ven.

"¿Me prestas a Misuki?" me pregunta Nina con vos temblorosa. Me desconcierta un poco. Pero se la pasó.

Las pocas veces que Nina ha pasado con Misuki siempre es cariñosa, como una madre con su hija. Eso me trae recuerdos amargos. Veo a Nao como la ve, tiene los labios apretados y se ve dolor en su mirada al ver a Nina con Misuki. Pronto le preguntaré que le pasa. La cena está muy silenciosa, hasta incómoda, nadie se atreve a romper el silencio, hasta Misuki esta callada. Tengo ganas de decir algo pero mejor me guardo mis comentarios.

Cuando termina la cena cada quien se va a su habitación, no veo a Nina ni a Nao por ningún lado. Bueno no me preocupo, Nao ya eligió lo que quiere hacer así que ya no andará como perro detrás de Nina.

"Hoy fue un día estresante" me acuesto a su lado.

"Ara ¿puedo hacer algo por mi Natsuki?" me abraza.

"Bueno se me ocurre un par de cosas" le pasó un dedo en la espalda "pero me conformo con abrazarte" la abrazo más fuerte.

"¿Aún estas preocupada por Nao?"

"Siempre estoy preocupada por esa araña"

"¿Y por Nina?"

"¿Qué pasa con Nina?"

"Mi Natsuki tan despistada" la veo extrañada, ella sólo me sonríe "hay que dormirnos mejor"

Aún la veo extrañada, me da un beso rápido y se apoya en mi pecho. Me quedo pensando en todo lo que ha pasado y en que puedo hacer para ayudar a Nao ¿y que tiene que ver Nina en todo esto? Bueno pronto le preguntaré. Abrazo más a Shizuru y me duermo en un momento.

Bueno esto lo escribí un poco rápido, lo acabo de pensar y esto salió xD lo siento si no fue lo que esperaban. Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews, mientras más dejen más rápido me pondré a escribir. Feliz noche :D


	11. Chapter 11

La Naturaleza me llama, me levanto y me dirijo al baño del pasillo, aunque hay un baño en la habitación algo me dice que vaya al que está afuera. Sacó mi miembro y por fin liberó. Escucho unos pasos y unas voces. Pero no son más que unos simples murmullos. Salgo lentamente de una forma sigilosa y me quedo a un lado de las gradas.

"Espérame aquí sólo iré por un poco de agua"

"Claro yo siempre te espero" Nao?

Salgo y veo a Nao en short. Veo la hora, las cinco y cuarenta y cinco minutos! ¿Quién se levanta a esa hora un sábado?

"¿Qué diablos haces en mi casa a estas horas araña?" me acerco a ella.

"Estoy esperando a Nina, quiere que la acompañe a correr" se encoge de hombros "quiero mostrarle unos lugares con vista excelente" entrecierro los ojos pero no veo que me mienta.

"Bueno. A parte de eso ya que estas aquí quería pedirte un favor" suspiro "se que te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de Nina y aún así no me haces caso" le digo un poco enojada "pero olvidaré eso. Necesito que te quedes aquí y cuides de Ella, mi madre y Misuki mientras no estoy"

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Solo quiero que pases aquí con ellas, hasta que vengamos con Shizuru"

"¿Quieres que sea el perro guardián?" se ríe "Esta bien. Pero me deberás una" sonríe.

"Claro" le sonrió "gracias, se que no les pasará nada aquí en la casa, pero estaría más tranquila aunque sea un poquito contigo aquí" la veo un momento "Nao de verdad te pido que no toques a Nina, ella ya pasó por mucho y no quiero que juegues con ella y menos si estas pensando en aceptar lo que dijo Saeko" ella me ve seria pero asiente.

Nina sale justo a tiempo.

"Natsuki" se ve sorprendida y se va junto a Nao "pensé que te ibas a ir más tarde"

"Si pero quería hablar con Nao antes, pensaba en llamarle más tarde. Pero aprovechando que esta aquí y a provechando que tu estas aquí te informo que Nao se quedara con ustedes"

"¿Estas segura?"

"Si, yo se que Nao cuidará bien de ustedes" les digo con sinceridad. Se que Nao puede ser una calenturienta y todo, pero no hay otra persona a la que le confiara a mi familia. Nao se remueve incómoda y Nina la toma del brazo.

"Natsuki yo tengo algo que decirt…" se escucha el llanto de Misuki y nos distrae. Nina jala del brazo a Nao y discuten entre ellas "ve a ver a tu hija, ya que la tienes" lo último lo dice de una forma muy suave y la vista le cambia ahora está viendo al suelo y Nina ve a otro lado. No entiendo a que se debe esta actitud. El ambiente se pone muy tenso y me alejo de ellas.

Me desconcierta la actitud de Nao estos días, desde que le dije que iba a venir Nina, esta más tranquila. Pero desde que la vio la noto más triste o no se si será mi imaginación. Las observó desde las gradas. Nao toma a Nina en un abrazo y ella tiene la cara en su pecho. Las observó y no me enojo, algo me dice que no me meta y las deje solas. No entiendo que pasa entre ellas y la verdad no se si quiero saber. Siento algo en mi estomago, sea lo que sea que me están ocultando no es algo bueno.

Otro grito me trae a la realidad y me dirijo a la habitación. Shizuru tiene a Misuki en sus brazos con sus nalguitas al aire y ya la esta calmando.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Se acaba de hacer pipi y luego que la cambié se hizo pupu así que la tuve que volver a cambiar, pero no quiere que le ponga el pañal desechable" suspira "No quiero que haga un desorden en su cama" observó a mi hija y tiene el ceño fruncido y está haciendo puchero. Me río ¿Cómo un bebé puede hacer eso? "¿ya la viste? Igual que su padre"

"Entonces pongámosle un calzoncito para que duerma más cómoda" Shizuru la acuesta y yo le busco un calzoncito en su gaveta y se lo pongo "ahora si, es hora de seguir durmiendo" le digo mientras la acuesto en su camita "se lo cambiaremos en otro momento cuando este dormida"

"Se lo cambiaras tu. Padre perfecto" se vuelve a la cama y se cruza de brazos y está haciendo puchero.

"¿Ahora de quien sacó Misuki hacer puchero?" le beso en la frente y luego intento en los labios pero gira el rostro y no se deja "vamos dame un besito" me subo sobre ella "dame un besito" le tomo las manos con las mías y le acaricio el rostro con la nariz, ella se ríe. Me detengo y la veo a los ojos, me acerco lentamente, la beso lento y suave "te quiero nena"

"Yo también te quiero" me vuelve a besar rápido. Me acuesto a su lado "¿ya viste si no te hace falta nada en tus maleta?"

"No, pero me pondré todo lo que Shizuru guardo para mi" la abrazo "¿Cuántos más van a ir?" Me abraza también.

"No estoy segura. Tomoe no me dijo, dijo que seria una sorpresa" eso no me gusta nada "ya Natsuki nos divertiremos" me dice cuando ve que frunzo el ceño "y siempre podemos pasar un rato solas cuando te aburras" sonríe y la abrazo más fuerte.

"Si eso si me gusta" le beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias por hacer esto por mi" me sonríe. Misuki esta parada en su cama y nos está viendo "parece que no la dormiste" suspiro y me alejo de ella.

"Hey compañera no te quieres dormir" se ríe y se agacha para volver a levantarse "No quieres dejar a papi dormir un rato más antes de que se vaya" me estira una manita "¿quieres dormir con nosotras?" la sigue estirando "ven aquí pues" la sacó de su cama y la llevo con nosotras a la cama. La acuesto en mi pecho "¿así quieres estar?" sigue estirando su manita y señala a Shizuru "¿con mami quieres?" la sigue estirando y Shizuru la toma.

"Ara, hoy si me prefieres a mi que a papi" le pone la mano en su pecho "Ara, ya me extrañaba" se acuesta de lado, se levanta la camisa y le da leche de su pecho a Misuki. Yo me sonrojo "¿mi Natsuki disfruta el espectáculo?" me sonrojo más y me acuesto atrás de ella rápido. Le pongo la mano en su vientre y le acaricio su abdomen. Su respiración se vuelve más pesada, la subo un poco más hasta llegar a su pecho y Misuki me la toma y la retira "ara a alguien no le gusta que toques Natsuki. Ni a mi frente de ella" dice lo último entre dientes y un escalofrío me recoge el cuerpo.

"Lo siento… iré a darme una ducha" le digo y me voy al baño de la habitación, no se si Nina y Nao aun estarán en casa y prefiero no interferir. Se que hay algo que me ocultan pero otro día les preguntaré.

Entro al baño y me quito la ropa. Me doy una ducha con agua caliente. Mmmm ya tenía tiempo de no ducharme con agua caliente en las mañanas. Dormir con Shizuru es una placentera maldición por las mañanas pero me encanta el rumbo que está tomando mi relación con Shizuru, aún no entiendo como Shizuru me perdonó tan rápido pero no voy a cuestionarle nada. La quiero tanto, que diablos la amo, aun la sigo amando. Aunque no se si ella aún me ame pero eso es algo que conseguiré después.

Salgo en un rato. Shizuru ya no está en la habitación, me pongo un bóxer negro, un pantalón negro y una musculosa blanca. Me pongo los zapatos, salgo de la habitación y voy a buscar a mi esposa y mi hija.

Está en la cocina preparando unos sándwiches, ya tiene lista la papilla par Misuki y nuestro desayuno. Oh si esto huele delicioso. Beso a mi hija en la cabeza y abrazo a mi esposa por atrás, le beso en el cuello.

"Huele delicioso" le acaricio el cuello con la nariz "la comida también" ella se ríe bajito.

"Ara, Natsuki aun no me he duchado" se gira y me empuja.

"No me importa" me río y la atraigo hacia mi.

"Mejor ayúdame a darle de comer a Misuki, preparare algo para tu madre y tu prima"

"Lo que tu digas jefa" tomo la papilla y pongo a Misuki en mi pierna "vamos compañera a desayunar"

Son las ocho de la mañana ¿Qué rayos hago despierta, duchada y vestida? Todo por mi esposa. Me digo mentalmente mientras abotono mi camisa. La verdad no tengo nada de ganas de ir, pero veo la sonrisa de mi esposa y me da la fuerza necesaria. Suspiro este día será agotador. Aunque la promesa de Shizuru que pasaremos tiempo solas me reconforta.

Llevo las maletas al carro y Shizuru dale con Misuki en brazos.

"No quiero dejarla" me dice mientras la abraza "¿Por qué no la llevamos?, se supone que para eso me quería reunir con las demás, para que las conocieran a las dos" guardo las maletas en el porta equipaje.

"Si lo se, pero piensa ¿Qué pasaría si vamos a un lugar al que no pueden llevar niños? No podemos arruinar lo que ya tienen planeado" se encoge de hombros "tu me enseñaste eso" le digo señalándola. Es cierto, a mi me importa poco arruinar los planes de los demás "el próximo fin de semana podemos llevarla a otro lugar, podemos ir sólo nosotras o le podemos decir a las demás"

"¿Hoy mis amigas y la próxima semana las tuyas?" le sonrió.

"Ese es el punto" me acerco a ellas "vamos, se supone que nos teníamos que ir a las ocho" le doy un beso en la cabeza a mi hija "nos vemos compañera, tienes que portarte bien por papi ¿si?" le pongo la mano y ella pone la suya "trato" le sonrió y la tomo en brazos.

"Veo que ya están más que listas para irse" dice Saeko saliendo de la casa.

"Aún no estoy lista para dejar a Misuki" le dice mi esposa.

"Te entiendo, así era yo con este cachorro idiota" sonríe "también Rein" Oh no.

"haber mi compañera hermosa, hoy se quedara con la abuela" la levanto "ya me prometió que se portara bien" le doy un beso en su mejilla y ella se ríe "cuídala madre, es lo más importante que tengo" se la doy a mi padre y ella me sonríe.

"Muchas gracias señora Kuga por cuidar a nuestra hija"

"Hay Shizuru, te casaste con mi hija, me diste a mi nieta y me estas dando la confianza para cuidar de ella. Ya deja de tratarme tan formal, sólo dime Saeko"

"Ara, lo intentaré… Saeko" ambas sonríen "ahora si nos tenemos que ir, ya es tarde. Ara mi amor nos vemos mañana" le da un beso a Misuki "mami y papi te aman" me toma de la mano "muchas gracias por cuidarla y gracias a Nina también" frunzo el ceño, aún no viene desde que se fue con Nao.

"Si gracias madre, nos vemos mañana" le abro la puerta a Shizuru y me voy al lado del conductor. Nos despedimos de ellas una vez más con la mano "¿adónde nos dirigimos?"

"Tomoe me mando la dirección de un hotel en la playa" me sonríe "vamos a pasar todo el fin de semana en la playa" mierda esta emocionada.

Yo le sonrió, pasar un fin de semana en la playa no es algo que me emocioné, y menos con un montón de personas viendo el cuerpo de mi mujer y mucho menos a esa imbécil! Aprieto los dientes, no se si me podré contenerme si quiere pasarse de lista. Veo a mi esposa se le ve muy contenta. La tomo de la mano y me vuelve a ver, esta radiante. Veo atrás a ver si viene algún auto. Me acerco a ella y le doy un beso suave que dura un momento, ella se sonroja. Le beso en la mano y sigo conduciendo.

El hotel es impresionante, es un imponente edificio de unos quince niveles, todo a color blanco y azul. Es sorprendente, sólo espero que Shizuru no pida la habitación más cara. Entramos y lo de adentro es más sorprendente aún, todo está completamente impecable y brillante. La luz es suave y los rayos del sol que se filtran atreves de las ventanas hacen que el blanco del suelo brille aun más.

"¿Puedo ayudarles?" una atractiva rubia nos atiende en la recepción. Mierda no me quita los ojos de encima, Shizuru me toma de la mano.

"Ara, tenemos una reservación. Soy Shizuru Fujino y ella es mi esposa Natsuki" ella abre los ojos.

"¿Natsuki? ¿El rayo azul?" Oh no. Shizuru me ve intrigada y yo me pongo nerviosa.

"Creo que se ha equivocado señorita" le digo rápido.

"Bueno creo que es aceptable, su parecido es sorprendente" dice un poco nerviosa "bueno tal vez no tenga tanta suerte" suspira "hay si pudiera conocerla" dice con voz soñadora.

"Ara"

"Disculpen, es que seria un sueño hecho realidad" tose un poco "Fujino… están en la habitación 104. El llevara su equipaje" aparece un hombre y se lleva las maletas.

"Shizuru, ¿cuánto hay que pagar aquí?" le susurro.

"Ara, Tomoe ya pago todo" me detengo y le suelto la mano.

"Yo no quiero que ella pague por mi. Yo tengo el dinero suficiente para pagar por mi esposa y por mi" le digo seria.

"No te pongas así Natsuki"

"No Shizuru, yo no necesito que ella pague lo mío" al diablo que yo voy aceptar que esa tipa pague por mi o por mi mujer.

"Natsuki por favor, no hagas una escena" se pone la mano en la cienes "mira ya está pagado, no se puede cambiar. Si quieres podemos hablar y decir que nos cobren lo que vayamos a consumir en el lugar" la veo a los ojos y ella suspira "por favor, sólo por hoy, has esto por mi. Por favor"

"Shizuru no me hagas hacer esto" le suplico suave. Ella sólo me observa. La tomo de la mano y seguimos al hombres que lleva las maletas.

No le dirijo la palabra, no puedo ni verla. Me siento tan humillada. Si se que no tengo tanto dinero como Tomoe. Pero yo puedo pagar lo mío y lo de Shizuru. Pero no ella tenía que aceptar que esa imbécil pague por nosotras. Diablos estoy tan enojada, ¿por que tengo que cruzarme de brazos y aceptarlo? Hay… como me gustaría tenerla enfrente y darle un par de golpes en esa cara horrible que tiene, para que sepa quien manda y que no se vuelva atrever hacer algo así. Me revuelvo el cabello exasperada. Odio todo esto!

"Si ibas a estar con ese tu carácter mejor nos hubiéramos quedado en casa" me dice enojada.

"Es que tu no entiendes"

"¿Qué no entiendo? ¿tu forma infantil de actuar?"

"No soy infantil!"

"Si lo eres!"

"No Shizuru, tu no sabes como me siento!"

"Ara entonces dímelo"

"Me siento humillada!" Aprieto los puños "Yo no tengo tanto dinero como tu amiga. Y ella se empeña en demostrármelo cada vez que puede. Esto Shizuru" señalo la gran habitación en la que estamos "es una muestra más de la diferencia entre ella y yo"

"Ella no hace eso Natsuki, tu sólo vez las cosas malas de las personas" yo levanto el puño y me lo pongo en la frente. Esto es tan frustrante.

Me quedo callada, como me gustaría decirle un par de cosas de las "cosas malas que me imagino" de esa imbécil a la que le dice amiga. Ella está muy enojada. Pero yo también! Aunque me tengo que resistir. Vamos Natsuki haces esto por ella! Tienes que aguantarte por ella! Me repito una y otra vez en mi mente. Realmente no quiero hacer esto, sólo quiero irme a casa, pero Shizuru quiere estar aquí. Desde un principio me imaginé que no me iba a sentir cómoda pero aún así vine por mi esposa, porque quiero que se divierta y aún así la estoy haciendo enojar.

Me acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo. Ella se remueve enojada.

"Disculpa" ella se detiene sorprendida "me siento mal por todo esto Shizuru. Pero me tragare mi orgullo está vez… por ti Shizuru, porque te quiero" la atraigo a mi pecho "disculpa por hacerte enojar, y te pido que si yo hago esto por ti quiero que tu sonrías y te diviertas por mi" ella asiente y me sonríe. Yo la beso en los labios.

"Tu también prométeme que vas hacer el intento de divertirte también" asiento "bien" vuelve a besarme y tocan la puerta.

"voy a llamar a mi madre" le doy un beso rápido y me voy a la terraza.

Se que es Tomoe, no tengo que verla para saber que es ella y la verdad no quiero ni verla, se que no voy a poder contenerme, tal vez después de saber de mi hija puede que se me quite el enojo.

"Ara, residencia Kuga" contesta mi madre con una gran voz fingida.

"¿Que rayos? Madre!… ¿Por qué contestas como Shizuru?"

"Ara mi Natsuki" mierda! Un escalofrío pasa por mi cuerpo "es para que nadie se extrañe de que Shizuru no conteste"

"Madre, es mucho más extraño que una viejita hablé como Shizuru"

"Natsuki Baka" hace un sollozo de lo más fingido "sólo piensa que estoy viejita. No piensa en todos los sacrificios que hice de joven por ella"

"Lo se madre… como también se que estas fingiendo!"

"Tendré que decirle a Shizuru que me enseñe mejor" se ríe "¿y para que me llamas?"

"Sólo quería saber como esta Misuki"

"Hablando de Misuki. Natsuki… ¿Qué diablos le has hecho a esta niña?" frunzo el ceño "es de lo más tranquila! Yo me imaginé que me iba a tocar estar detrás de ella, pero sólo se pone a jugar con sus carritos! Nada de muñecas sólo con los carros!"

"Madre a penas tiene seis meses casi siete, aún no camina ¿qué quieres que haga?"

"hay Natsuki, tu a esa edad ya le tocabas los pechos a las mujeres y me hacías un desorden por toda la casa" me río "Rein siempre andaba detrás de ti y tu no le hacías caso para nada!" se ríe "Yo pensé que tu hija sería así, pero me equivoque. Shizuru ha hecho un buen trabajo" sonrió.

"Si" me remuevo incómoda "madre aquí hay personas que saben del rayo azul" se queda callada "Shizuru aun no sabe nada de eso y no quiero que se entere de esta manera"

"¿Y por que no le has dicho?"

"No lo se, siempre que intentaba decirle algo pasaba" la verdad ella no quería saber nada de mi.

"Tienes que decirle Natsuki y más ahora que Sakomizu quiere hablar contigo"

"Ya te dije que le voy a decir que no. No quiero que me pase lo mismo que a mi padre" vuelve a quedarse callada, se que la muerte de mi padre aun le duele pero quiero que entienda mi miedo, no quiero que Shizuru pase por lo mismo.

"Tienes razón, que tu esposa y tu hija estén en el mismo hospital, no es algo que desee para Shizuru" me presiono la cintura "se que tu eres mejor conductora que tu padre, llegaste a ser mucho mejor que ella. La superaste en motocicleta y en auto, pensé que podría hacer que volvieras a lo que te gusta hacer por eso insistía tanto. Lo de tu padre no fue en la pista Natsuki… sólo ten en cuenta eso"

"Lo se madre" se hace un silencio entre las dos. Hablar de muertes o de accidentes no es algo que nos agrade "tengo que colgar madre Shizuru me está esperando"

"Bien, pásalo bien con Shizuru. Y trabajen en mi futura nieta!" me dice y cuelga rápido.

¿serán todas las madres así o sólo la mía? Sacudo la cabeza y sonrió. Cuando entro a la habitación Shizuru esta buscando ropa en las maletas. Me sonríe cuando me ve entrar.

"Ara hay que cambiarse, las chicas nos están esperando en la piscina" bueno bien podría ahogar a Tomoe si se acerca mucho a mi mujer.

"Claro" comienzo a desabotonarme la camisa mientras le sonrió. Aviento la camisa aun lado y me comienzo a desabrochar el pantalón y me quedo sólo en bóxer y musculosa. Me acerco a ella y lentamente le beso en el cuello. Le quito las bermudas que tiene en la mano "gracias" le sonrió y ella me tira una camisa. Me río y ella está toda roja pero también sonríe.

Vamos tomadas de los mano. Shizuru lleve un vestido azul de playa sobre su bikini se le marcan muy bien sus curvas. Está mujer es realmente hermosa. Si, sientan envidia porque es mía.

"Shizuru!" una chica de cabello rubio sale corriendo "wow Shizuru que bien te ves" le dice "vamos quiero presentarte a alguien!" la jala del brazo.

"Ara, espera un poco Alyssa, yo también quiero presentarte a alguien"

"Yo primero!" esta muy emocionada. Yo sólo las sigo "te presento a mi novia, Miyu Greer"

"Mucho gusto" dice de una forma seria. ¿Greer?

"Ara, el placer es mío" me toma de la mano "Ella es Natsuki Kuga…"

"¿Natsuki?"

"¿Greer?

"¿La conoces?" me pregunta Shizuru. Yo asiento.

"Bueno Miyu es una corredora profesional de motocross. Es la más rápida de todas! Puede que la conociera por televisión"

"No, la conozco en persona" dice Miyu "y no soy la más rápida cariño. Nunca pude competir contra el rayo azul. Se retiró cuando iba entrando en las competencias" me pongo nerviosa "¿Cuándo volverá?" me pregunta.

"No lo se, no veo las noticias del motocross" le miento. Ella me ve fijamente pero asiente "Creo que deberíamos de ir con las demás" les digo intentando cambiar de tema.

Shizuru hablando con Alyssa delante de nosotras.

"¿Por qué Shizuru no sabe eso de ti? ¿la estas usando?" yo la vuelvo a ver enojada.

"Yo no estoy… no la estoy usando. Shizuru es mi esposa"

"¿Tu esposa!?" asiento "y aún así no sabe de tu profesión" niego con la cabeza.

"No he podido hablar con ella de eso"

"Tienes que decirle antes que se de cuenta por otro lado. Además necesito que regreses para hacerte morder el polvo en la pista"

"Ya quisieras!" Me río "pero no se si voy a volver, tengo a Shizuru y tengo una hija, no puedo volver a sufrir otro accidente"

"¿Tienen una hija?" asiento y le muestro una foto de mi billetera "es igual que Shizuru" le sonrió.

"Si, pero tiene mis ojos" le digo orgullosa "No le digas nada a Shizuru, yo hablaré con ella cuando volvamos a casa. Se que se enojara y no quiero arruinar su diversión" ella asiente.

"Natsuki podría apurarse" Shizuru nos distrae. Y seguimos caminando.

En la mesa se encuentran 9 mujeres.

"Shizuru! Perdida!" le dicen cuando la ven.

"Ara, lo siento por eso. Hay alguien que les quiero presentar" me toma de la mano "ella es Shiho, Akane, Erstin, Lena, Arika, Miya y bueno ya conoces a Alyssa, Miyu y Tomoe" me aprieta la mano "ella es Natsuki Kuga… es mi esposa" todas se quedan con la boca abierta menos Tomoe ni Miyu. Se hace el silencio un rato.

"¿Por qué no nos invitaste a la boda Shizuru?" gritan todas al mismo tiempo.

"Ara, fue demasiado rápido. Fue cerca del nacimiento de nuestra hija"

"Tienen una hija y no nos invitaste al babyshower!"

"Bueno pueden venir a su primer cumpleaños"

"No trates de consolarnos con eso! Pero si iremos… ahora lo más importante… ¿Quién será la madrina?!" y comienza una gran discusión entre ellas de quien sería la mejor madrina y porque.

Atraigo a Shizuru a mi pecho y le beso en la cabeza.

"Las cosas salieron mejor de lo esperado" le susurro en el oído.

"Ara parece que si. Ahora quiero besarte" se muerde el labio. Veo a sus amigas y todas siguen discutiendo. Me acerco y la beso en los labios, me muerde suave el labio "mmmm…"

"Vaya, ya llegaron" lo que faltaba.

"Ara, Reito no sabía que ibas a venir" se aleja rápido de mi.

"Bueno, tu ibas a venir, así que me decidí a venir" sonríe. Maldita sea, dos idiotas en un mismo lugar "además Tate también vino conmigo, para que no fuera el único hombre"

Tate también está aquí! A ese si le parto la cara!. Shizuru me toma de la mano cuando ve que me alteró.

"Vaya, parece que el perro rabioso está lejos de su jaula" hay como quisiera partirle esa sonrisa de la cara.

"Ara, Tate te pido que te disculpes con mi esposa en este momento"

"¿Yo, disculparme con esta?" dice de forma despectiva y se va riendo.

Estoy a punto de darle su merecido a este imbécil pero Shizuru me jala del brazo más fuerte. La veo sería y me deshago de su agarre. Me voy caminando hacia el lado contrario al que se fue el. Shizuru esta llamándome pero no le hago caso, necesito tranquilizarme para no ofender a nadie sin querer.

Me voy al lugar más alejado y me siento viendo el mar. Como a la media hora más tarde llega Shizuru muy tranquila y callada. Le tomo de la mano y abro las piernas para sentarla entre ellas. La abrazo por la cintura y apoyo mi barbilla en su hombro. Pasó la nariz por su cuello. El olor de mi Shizuru, es tan embriagador y me relaja al instante.

"Discúlpame por irme así, pero quería tranquilizarme para no hacer una escena frente a tus amigas" se apoya en mi pecho.

"Natsuki no tiene porque disculparse, el fue el imbécil que trató mal a mi Natsuki" me dice enojada y yo abro los ojos. La giro y la veo a los ojos.

"¿Imbécil? ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi esposa?" le digo sonriendo "es la primera vez que te escucho maldecir"

"Ara, es que me enoja que te traten así. Tu estabas tranquila, no habías ofendido a nadie y que venga él y te trate de esa forma no me gustó nada"

"Mi Shizuru me está defendiendo" la aprieto más "gracias Shizuru. Te quiero Shizuru" ella me sonríe y abre la boca para decirme algo pero la beso rápido "voy a comportarme lo más que pueda"

"Yo sólo quiero que te diviertas y que no discutas con nadie. A menos que te estén molestando, pero nunca a los golpes" me advierte y me besa la mejilla "¿de acuerdo?" asiento y la abrazo "Ara vamos a la piscina"

Se levanta rápido y me tiende la mano, me levanto sin su ayuda y luego le tomo la mano para atraerla a mi cuerpo, la vuelvo a abrazar. Se sienten tan bien estar con ella, estar entre sus brazos aunque sea sólo abrazadas. Su cuerpo es tan suave, su calor se tan agradable, su aroma es tan embriagador, su belleza supera la de cualquier otra mujer. Es tan hermosa no sólo de cuerpo, sus sentimientos, su forma de pensar, su forma de ver el mundo me cautiva cada momento. Si tenemos nuestras discusiones y tuvimos unas muy fuertes pero aún así es perfecta para mi. La amo, al diablo si que amo a esta mujer.

"Shizuru yo…"

"Shizuru! Vamos al mar!" maldita sea ¿no piensa dejarnos en paz?

"Ara ya vamos Reito!" me toma del brazo y me jala "vamos!" yo sólo la observó pero no me muevo "¿Qué pasa?"

"No pasa nada" sacudo la cabeza y le sonrió "vamos" le tomo la mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos, desde que nos casamos esta es la primera vez que le tomo la mano así, siento un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

Vamos caminando lento y viendo todo el lugar, Shizuru comienza a decirme algunos detalles, parece que ha venido muchas veces antes. Cuando llegamos a la playa puedo ver que hay un montón de personas, pero más que todo mujeres lo cual es un alivio ya que nadie verá a mi mujer. Mmmm aunque no me tengo que desconfiar ya que todas las mujeres nos están viendo fijamente. Shizuru me aprieta la mano. Me suelto de sus agarre, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y hundo mi nariz en su cabello.

"Kyaaa"

"Es tan romántico!"

"Yo quisiera que alguien me abrazada así!"

"Que se besen!"

"Si que se besen!"

Le giró el rostro y le doy un beso, pero no es más que un piquito.

"Kyaaa!"

"¿te gusta complacer a las mujeres verdad?"

"Nena yo voy hacer cualquier cosa por probar tus labios, tal vez si pidieran algo mas..." me golpea fuerte en el abdomen.

"Ara si mi Natsuki quiere ser pervertida mejor se quedara aquí" me tomo el abdomen y le sonrió. Se acerca a mi y me toma de la mano "vamos" y la sigo gustosa.

"vas a meterte con el vestido puesto?"

"No" me sonríe coqueta. Comienza a caminar hacia el mar mientras se va quitando el nudo del vestido y veo como se va deslizando lentamente por sus curvas, hasta quedar en un hermoso bikini color negro de dos piezas. Siento como se me corta la respiración y como mi miembro comienza a endurarse "Ara ¿Natsuki no piensa venir?" me jalo un poco el bermuda para acomodar mi miembro. Tomo su vestido y me voy hacia ella.

Hola, hoy me tarde más en actualizar, tuve una semana de locos en la Universidad y aún no termina, lo bueno es que tuve un espacio y pude escribir. Gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews por favor.

Feliz noche.


	12. Chapter 12

Tomoe esta viendo a mi mujer con la boca abierta. Y hasta se le sale unas gotas de baba! Por lo menos debería de aprender a Reito que sólo la ve con los ojos abiertos. La abrazo por atrás y le cubro todo el abdomen con mis manos, le beso el oído. Todas se sonrojan al vernos menos Tomoe ella me está asesinando con la mirada. Sonrió, es mía maldita.

"¿Shizuru enserio acabas de tener una hija?"

"Y la más hermosa de todas. Como su madre"

"Eso es cierto, Misuki es la niña más hermosa y tranquila de todas" dice Reito. Mmm no veo sarcasmo en su comentario. Yo le sonrió.

"Pero de seguro no es gracias a Natsuki" este maldito de Tate se lo está buscando "Si por Natsuki fuera la pobre niña ya fuera una salvaje como ella" respira Natsuki.

"Eso es cierto. Natsuki sólo se aprovechó de Shizuru, por eso ahora la tiene trabajando en su casa" maldita Tomoe. Abrazo fuerte a Shizuru.

"¿Trabajando?!" Dicen todas.

"Si, ellas no tienen dinero y Natsuki la tiene haciendo el trabajo de sirvienta"

"Eso es horrible!" me tenso un poco.

"Ara, parece que todos aquí se empeñan en hacer sentir mal a mi esposa" se aleja de mi abrazo y me toma de la mano "nosotras nos retiramos"

"No Shizuru discúlpanos, también tu Natsuki. Puede que nos parezca malo porque no hemos vivido nada parecido, pero no debe de ser tan malo como para que Shizuru aun siga contigo. Tienen mi apoyo" nos dice Alyssa con una sonrisa que no puedo evitar devolverla.

"Gracias" le digo sincera.

Después la conversación se vuelve más amena. Aunque casi no habló, aún me siento un poco incómoda doy gracias que Shizuru no se aleja ni un segundo de mi. Aun seguimos paradas y ella esta apoyada en mi pecho. Puede parecer una simple posición, pero me encanta. Sentir así la piel de Shizuru es estupendo, respirar su olor, sentir su calidez en mi cuerpo. Saber que está hermosa mujer es mía, es mi mujer. Sonrió y le beso en la cabeza. Estira su mano y me toca la mejilla, me apoyo en su tacto.

"Estas sudando ¿no quieres quitarte la camisa?"

"¿Quieres que me la quite?"

Ella se gira, toma el dobladillo de mi camisa y me la levanta hasta quitármela, no me gusta usar brasier ya que no tengo mucho pero como estoy en la playa decidí ponerme la parte superior de un bikini. Luego pasa lentamente sus dedos por mi abdomen.

"Así estas mejor" esta sonrojada "¿quieres ir un rato al mar?" asiento "Ara nosotras iremos un momento al mar" les dice.

"Controla un poco tus hormonas Shizuru, estamos en publico" se ríen pero no les hace caso.

Me toma de la mano y mueve más sus caderas. Sólo quisiera hundirme en ella. Maldición Natsuki enfoca! No seas tan pervertida. Pero es que mira esas nalgas! Maldición Natsuki! Trago saliva y respiró profundamente para quitar esos pensamientos lascivos que tengo al ver a mi esposa. Aunque lo único que quiero es tomarla en mis brazos y llevarla a nuestra habitación y hacerle el amor con locura. Me muerdo fuerte el labio para concentrar mi mente en el dolor y no en esas majestuosas curvas. Aunque es imposible al ver como le queda ese hermoso bikini en su trasero. Me pellizco mi miembro fuerte para que me duela y no tener una erección aquí en publico. Me remuevo incómoda, es imposible. Diablos la deseo tanto.

Al llegar al mar la tomo en mis brazos y la llevo corriendo a las olas, en parte porque es divertido y en otra para que no vea mi erección. El agua helada me enfría todo se me disminuye la excitación, ahora disfruto más tranquila estar aquí con mi esposa. Cuando se acerca una ola la tiro en ella. Me río fuerte.

"NATSUKI!"

"hubieras visto tu cara" me río más fuerte.

"Natsuki idiota!" me dice entre enojada y sonriendo. Una ola la empuja a mi cuerpo.

"Pero tu idiota" le beso los labio y hago una mueca "esta salado"

"Es tu culpa" se ríe.

"Valió las pena"

Pasamos un momento jugando una con la otra en las olas. A veces nos empujaban o sólo saltamos sobre ellas. Hasta que Shizuru se cansó y nos vamos a una parte donde está más calmado. Creo que es más como un río, ya que nos cubre casi por completo pero no se mueve. Ella se acerca a mi y me abraza por el cuello. La atraigo por su cintura.

"¿Te estas divirtiendo?" le pregunto.

"Si" me sonríe encantada "Es primera vez que salgo así con Natsuki"

"Si" le sonrió "perdón por no darte una luna de miel" le digo un poco triste, veo a otro lado.

"Ara" me gira la cara con su nariz "no importa, en ese momento lo último que quería era estar a solas contigo" me tenso "ahora sólo quiero pasar a tu lado. Podemos hacerla en otro momento"

"Te prometo que así sera"

Sonríe y me besa suave en los labios. Le correspondo al beso y la atraigo más a mi, gime un poco e introduzco mi lengua en su boca. Ella hunde su mano en mi cabello y me atrae más hacia ella y profundiza más el beso. Nos besamos de forma fantástica, nuestra lenguas hacen una danza que no quisiera que terminará nunca, pero lamentablemente necesitamos aire así que nos tenemos que separar.

Ella se aleja un poco de mi y me ve a los ojos, esta tan sonrojada, su sonrojo llega hasta su pecho. Quita un brazo de mi cuello y lo baja entre nosotras. Me acaricia lentamente mi abdomen y deja sus dedos sobre mi bermuda. Me está viendo directamente a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos rojos tienen una pequeña chispa diferente, ahora se ven con un poco de lujuria pero también están dudando en este momento. Asiento y ella me desata el cordón e introduce su mano. Suspiro cuando ella me acaricia mi miembro sobre mi bóxer, empujó más mi miembro a su mano. En este momento doy gracias que el agua nos cubra por completo y estar alejadas de los demás. En un rato por fin mete su mano en mi bóxer y acaricia mi erección lentamente sólo con la punta de sus dedos. Me besa el cuello y yo sólo puedo gemir y mover más mis caderas, después de un rato me muerde en el cuello suave y me toma el pene con fuerza. Mueve su mano de arriba abajo, siento como mi pene se pone cada vez más duro. Diablos se siente tan bien, había olvidado lo bien que se siente cuando ella me toca. Gruño más fuerte cuando ella mueve más rápido su mano.

"Shizuru" le digo entrecortado "por favor" ella mueve más su mano "quiero hundirme en ti"

"No" respira con fuerza "aquí no" me besa el cuello y sigue moviendo su mano.

No pongo queja porque no quiero que se enoje y me deje con las ganas. Deja de mover su mano y me acaricia la cabeza del pene. Me tiemblan las piernas, si no estuviéramos en agua ya me hubiera caído.

"¿Te gusta?" yo asiento fuerte con la cabeza.

Siento como todo en mi cuerpo se tensa. Ella vuelve a tomar con fuerza mi miembro y pasa sus uñas. Mierda esta sensación es muy diferente a las demás. Vuelve a subir y bajar con su mano, siento como se me tensa el abdomen y se que pronto voy a llegar al orgasmo. Ella me besa en los labios y me calla el fuerte gemido que iba a soltar. Por fin eyaculo en su mano y todo mi cuerpo se tensa. Le muerdo el labio un poco más fuerte de lo pensado.

Respiro entrecortado. Intentó hacer respiraciones profundas y calmarme. La tomo de las piernas y la acomodo de forma que quede en mi regazo. Ella enrolla sus piernas en mi cintura. Me apoyo en su pecho.

"¿Estas bien?" sonrió.

"Estoy perfecta" le beso entre los pechos "ahora quiero llevarte a la habitación y hacerte el amor con locura" ella gime bajo.

"Mi Natsuki esta de pervertida hoy" me besa.

"Hey! ¿Quién es la que acaba de darme una masturbación excelente?" tiene un fuerte sonrojo "además deseo a mi esposa ¿tiene algo malo desearte?"

"No" me toma del rostro y me vuelve a besar "Llévame a la habitación" la tomo por las piernas, cerca de sus nalgas para que no se mueva "espera" vuelve a meter su mano en mi bóxer y me acomoda el pene, luego me amarra el cordón del bermuda. Suspiro "estas más sensible de lo que recuerdo" vuelve a colocar los brazos en mi cuello "y más grande" me susurra en el oído. Siento como mi miembro vuelve a despertar.

"Es grande para ti nena. Solo para ti" le sonrió. Y la llevo cargada por el agua.

"Shizuru!" esa odiosa voz chillona. Shizuru se aleja de mi.

"Ara Tomoe" lo dice en un tono frustrado "¿necesitas algo?"

"Ya iremos a comer. Las chicas me dijeron que no te molestara" eso era lo que tenias que haber hecho! "pero yo les dije que no estaba bien hacer eso"

"Shizuru esta cansada y quiere descansar" la tomo de la cintura "verdad" se sonroja y asiente.

Tomoe se acerca enojada y me empuja fuerte. Pero que rayos!

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?!" me levanto rápido. Shizuru se asusta y se pone entre nosotras.

"No a ti que diablos te pasa. Ya le viste como tiene el labio! ¿la golpeaste?"

"Yo no la he golpeado!" le gritó enojada. Yo jamás golpearía a Shizuru, No se como rayos piensa eso.

"Si mira como lo tiene! Le está sangrando" veo a Shizuru y en efecto tiene unas gotitas de sangre en el labio. Mierda no me había fijado le había mordido tan fuerte. Acerco mi mano para acariciarle la mejilla pero Tomoe me la quita de golpe "No la tocaras" dice entre dientes "después de lo que hiciste no dejaré que vuelvas a tocarla"

"Ara gracias por preocuparte por eso, pero Tomoe no tiene porque preocuparse. Natsuki no me ha hecho nada" la abraza y se calma visiblemente. Ahora yo soy la que le hierve la sangre. Tomoe le corresponde el abrazo y me sonríe con suficiencia. Maldita sea como quisiera partirle esa sonrisa de la cara.

"Siempre me preocupo por ti Shizuru. Porque te quiero" le besa cerca del cuello. Aprieto las manos "vamos te llevaré a comer" la toma de la mano y se la lleva.

Se va con ella sin mirar atrás. Me quedo un momento a esperar pero no vuelve. Esto es una mierda. Me giro y me voy a la habitación, ella no volverá que caso tiene esperar.

"Hola" una hermosa niña llama mi atención.

"Hey pequeña" me pongo a su tamaño "¿en que puedo ayudarte?"

"Mi muñeca cayó en la piscina, muy profundo y no puedo tomarla" me asomó y la encuentro rápido.

"La sacaré por ti" ella sonríe.

Entro a la piscina y tomo la muñeca. Sólo imagino cuando Misuki este así de grande, a ella se le fuera su carrito no una muñeca. Se la regreso, ella me regala una sonrisa radiante y me da un beso en la mejilla y se va contenta. No me agradan mucho los niños, pero desde que nació Minako y luego Misuki comencé a soportarlos más.

Entre a la habitación y está vacía ¿Qué esperaba que ella me estuviera esperando? Suspiro, sólo de pensar que ahorita le estuviera haciendo el amor en esa cama, si no hubiera llegado esa tipa… me doy una ducha rápida, me acuesto en la cama y me quedo dormida ya que hoy me levanté temprano y en parte para olvidar la estúpida cara de esa idiota.

Me despierto en un rato, no se si fueron minuto o horas pero ahora me siento más cansada. Se escuchan unos murmullos y risas fuera de la puerta. Shizuru entra a la habitación seguida de Tomoe, ambas muy sonrientes. Yo finjo seguir durmiendo.

"Ara Tomoe, muchas gracias por el almuerzo"

"No es nada Shizuru, yo soy feliz haciendo cosas contigo" se escuchan sus risas "aparte que no te iba a dejar sola como esa inútil de tu esposa. Mírala esta ahí durmiendo sin importarle adónde estés o si ya comiste" estoy a punto de levantarme.

"Ara Natsuki no es así, tal vez se perdió en el camino. La verdad yo tengo la culpa por no esperarla y no decirle donde iba estar" siento un peso a mi lado "estará muy enojada cuando despierte"

"Esa tipa es muy salvaje Shizuru… sabes que no apruebo tu matrimonio"

"Nadie lo aprueba Tomoe" aprieto las manos "al final lo que importa es que la quiero y que ella me quiere a mi" pone su mano en mi frente, me remuevo no esperaba eso. Abro los ojos sorprendida "Ara tranquila soy yo" me acaricia el rostro. Me apoyo en su tacto, no importa lo enojada que este con ella, el simple tacto de ella hace que me olvidé de todo. Me besa en la frente "gracias por traerme a la habitación" le dice a Tomoe.

"No me des las gracias. Pero quisiera quedarme un rato más para estar segura que no te va hacer nada"

"No es necesario que Tomoe se quede. Mi Natsuki no me va hacer nada" se acuesta a mi lado "por favor cierras la puerta cuando salgas" se queda un momento parada. Pero se despide y se va "¿ya comiste algo?" y vuelve mi enojo.

"No tengo hambre"

"Tienes que comer algo"

"No quiero nada"

"Pero tienes que comer"

"No tienes porque preocuparte por mi" le digo sería y me giro.

"¿Que te pasa?"

"No me pasa nada"

"Si te pasa algo"

"¿Qué quieres que tenga?"

"Estas enojada" me levanto y la veo sería.

"Si estoy enojada. Que tu esposa te deje aventada enojaría a cualquiera"

"Yo no te deje aventada, tu no nos seguiste" abro la boca y la vuelvo a cerrar. Respira Natsuki respira…

"Sabes que, ya dejémoslo así ya no quiero hablar de eso" me voy a sentar al sofá.

"¿Por qué eres así?"

"Porque soy una salvaje nena" le digo mordaz "No soy buena para ti"

Se genera un silencio muy incómodo entre las dos. Ninguna tiene el valor de romperlo ¿Por qué tiene que pasar siempre? En la mañana estaba todo bien. Pasamos un buen rato juntas en el mar y luego un excelente momento a solas en el río ¿en verdad estaré exagerando todo? ¿Estaría así de enojada si mejor hubiera decidido ir con ella que regresarme a la habitación?

Vuelvo a verla. Está acostada dando la espalda hacia donde estoy. Me tomo un momento contemplarla. Esta tan hermosa como siempre, la amo tanto, tengo tanto miedo que alguien me la quite que no pienso con claridad y siempre terminó enojada pero si me sigo enojando por todo se le será más fácil dejarme.

Suspiro y me levanto. Me acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda, se remueve y me aleja los brazos. La tomo del hombro y la acuesto por completo. Me pongo sobre su pecho y le acaricio el rostro.

"Se supone que este sería un buen día pero solo te he hecho enojar. Discúlpame por todo" me acuesto a su lado y la atraigo a mi pecho "Te amo Shizuru" ella abre grande los ojos "siempre te he amado Shizuru" ella oculta su rostro en mi pecho y me toma fuerte de la camisa. La abrazo a mi cuerpo. Ella se queda callada un rato pero no me importa. Me siento tan bien, libre de poder decirle lo que siento. Se escuchan unos sollozos. Oh no. Le tomo el rostro, ella tiene las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Le sonrió "No es necesario que me digas lo mismo" ella niega con la cabeza y la esconde en mi cuello.

"Lo siento Natsuki" trago saliva "tu eres muy importante para mi pero no se si estoy lista. Yo te amaba Natsuki más que a nadie en el mundo y me engañaste" me golpea fuerte el pecho "con Anh" intentó alejarme un poco pero ella no me deja "intente odiarte no sabes como lo intente, pero tu siempre hacías algo bueno por mi o por Misuki y arruinabas todos mis intentos por odiarte. Te quiero Natsuki de verdad que te quiero bastante pero… yo deje de amarte" se queda callada un momento y yo siento como todas mis esperanzas se derrumbaron "Estas logrando que vuelva a amarte" yo la observó asombrada, me toma del rostro y me besa suave los labios.

Sólo nos vemos y nos besamos. Hay momentos en los que le acaricio la espalda. Voy aumentando de poco a poco la intensidad del beso. Me subo lentamente sobre ella y me quedo entre sus piernas. Está muy sonrojada, le acaricio el rostro.

"Te deseo Shizuru" le beso el cuello "quiero hacerte el amor" ella gime.

"Yo también quiero hacerlo con mi Natsuki" suspiro.

Le beso suave los labios y muevo mi cintura para que nuestros sexo se toquen. Suelta un pequeño gemido y aprovechó para introducir mi lengua en su boca. Dios definitivamente nunca me cansaré del delicioso sabor de los labios de mi Shizuru. Pasó ambas manos por su costado sin despegar nuestros labios. Tomo la parte de debajo de su vestido, lo levantó lentamente y detengo nuestro beso para poder quitárselo sobre la cabeza. Siento como su respiración se vuelve cada vez más trabajosa.

La observó detenida mente, me encanta el sonrojo que tiene y sus hermosos ojos rojos están brillosos del deseo. Trago saliva. Le colocó las manos en el cuello y las voy bajando lentamente hasta dejarlas en sus pecho, los acaricio lentamente sobre la tela de su bikini. Arquea la espalda para que apriete más sus pechos y empuja su sexo a mi creciente erección.

"Natsuki, por favor" aprieto un poco fuerte sus pechos y ella suelta un pequeño grito de placer.

Me acerco y le beso el cuello mientras sigo moviendo mis manos sobre sus pechos. Ella hace unos soniditos de placer. Pasó las manos a su espalda, ella la levanta y lentamente le quito el nudo de la parte superior del bikini y se lo retiro. Me acerco y le beso ambos pechos. Vuelve a gemir. Me concentro en su pecho derecho y comienzo a lamer su pezón, le doy unas pequeñas mordidas y la sigo apretando mientras que con mi otra mano aprieto el pezón del izquierdo. En un momento siento algo húmedo en mi boca y me alejo para ver que es.

"Es leche" ella abre más los ojos y le sonrió "te saque la leche" me golpea la mano.

"Pervertida! No hagas eso" se cubre el rostro con las manos.

"Me gusta" se lo vuelvo a presionar.

Intentó quitarle las manos del rostro pero no se deja, le presionó fuerte mi erección, arquea su espalda y quita sus manos del rostro. Sonrió y le beso en los labios para que no se la vuelva a tapar. Ella me rodea el cuello. Bajo lentamente las manos y quito los nudos de la parte baja de su bikini que tiene a ambos lados. Me retiro un poco de ella y la veo a los ojos, asiente y le retiro lentamente la ultima prenda de su cuerpo.

Suspiro, esta desnuda… completamente desnuda, esta sonrojada, le brillan los ojos, se ve tan hermosa, es mía, es mi mujer y la amo. Voy haciendo un camino de besos a través de su abdomen hasta llegar a su sexo. Me detengo un poco he inhalo su aroma. Dios huele tan bien, su aroma es tan placentero que inhibe todos mis sentidos, siento la opresión de mi miembro en mis bermudas. Me levanto de golpe y comienzo a desatar el cordón, me lo quito y lo tira a un lado.

Le tomo una pierna y le beso lentamente desde el pie hasta la pelvis. Observo su vulva que comienza a palpitar de la excitación, me acaricio lentamente mi miembro sobre el bóxer. Ella toma mi cabeza y la acerca más a su sexo, le doy un beso suave a sus labios superiores. Gime fuerte y me jala del cabello. Le pasó la lengua lentamente varias veces hasta que dejo de torturarla y la introduzco entre sus labios. Oh si sabe tan bien, un sabor tan deliciosos. Le pasó la lengua en su clítoris.

"Natsuki!" gime mi nombre y me gala más del cabello.

Le introduzco lentamente un dedo en su vagina mientras sigo lamiendo de arriba abajo, izquierda a derecha en círculos. Ella gime fuerte, grita suave mi nombre una y otra vez. Le introduzco otro dedo y me comienza a meter las uñas en el cuero cabelludo pero se siente tan bien que no me importa. Le introduzco un tercer dedo y siento como sus paredes se contraen alrededor de el, en un momento llega al orgasmo y grita mi nombre fuerte. Retiro los dedos y le lamo todo su sexo y me deleitó con su sabor. Me levanto y le beso en los labios.

"mmmmm" gime.

"¿Estás bien?" le acaricio el rostro, esta toda sudorosa. Asiente.

"Más que bien" dice entre cortado "Ara mi Natsuki es tan buena" se muerde el labio. Le beso suave en la frente, me empuja suave hasta quedar sentada frente a ella "ahora te toca a ti"

Me toma la camisa y me la quita por la cabeza, ya que no tengo brasier mis pechos quedan al aire. Se arrodilla entre mis piernas, me besa el cuello y me toca los pechos. Se siente también, baja lentamente y me los besas. Suspiro. Baja su mano y me acaricia sobre el bóxer.

"Ara ya estas más que lista" sólo puedo verla con la boca ligeramente abierta, me besa suave en los labios y baja hasta quedar con la cabeza entre mis piernas y me toma el boxer pero no dejo que me lo quite. Ella me ve sorprendida, giro el rostro y veo a otro lado apenada, aún me da vergüenza que Shizuru me vea el pene, puede que me guste hacer comentarios pero aún siento que me rechazara si lo ve "esta bien" su voz interrumpe mis pensamientos "no voy a rechazarte. Nunca podría rechazarte" me toma de las manos y las retira.

Baja lentamente y por fin mi erección está libre, palpita cuando siento su respiración sobre ella. La toma y la introduce en su boca. Hago la cabeza hacia atrás y ahogó un gemido. Me pasa los dientes por la erección, tengo que reprimir el impulso de tomarla de la cabeza y hundirme en su boca. Siento como mi abdomen se contrae y se que estoy cerca del orgasmo.

"Shizuru detente" le digo entrecortado "no quiero terminar aun" me acuesto por completo, la tomo de los brazos y la jalo hacia mi. Queda acostada sobre mi cuerpo.

Abre las pierna y las deja al lado de mi cintura. Toma mi erección y lo deja en la entrada de su sexo. La tomo de las piernas y la penetro lentamente.

"Ahhh" gime.

Esta tan apretada, es una sensación diferente, mejor que cualquier otra. Estar dentro de mi mujer, de la mujer que amo, no se compara con ninguna otra sensación. Muevo mi pelvi de adentro a fuera. Ella gime más fuerte cada vez que aumentó el ritmo. Se levanta y comienza a montar sobre mi erección, sus pechos rebotan y me hipnotizan, no puedo dejar de verlos. Estiró mis manos y los aprieto. Disminuye su ritmo es tan torturador y placentero, retiró mis manos de sus pechos y los pongo en su cintura y ahora yo dirijo el ritmo como me gusta.

Me levanto aún con mi erección dentro de ella, la acuesto y me quedo suspendida sobre ella. Esta sudada, unas gotas de mi sudor caen en su mejilla y se unen a las de ella. Veo hacia abajo y veo como nuestros sexos están unidos. Es tan excitante. Vuelvo a moverme y observó como sus fluidos mojan mi pene, se escucha un sonido húmedo y de golpes cada vez que la penetro.

"Natsuki" vuelvo a verla "bésame" la beso apasionadamente, nos besamos hasta quedar sin respiración. Apoyo mi frente en su frente, le levanto las piernas y la penetro con más fuerza. Grita de placer y me abraza por el cuello. Siento como su vagina se contrae y aprieta mi miembro, esta apunto de llegar al organismo y yo también.

"Shizuru porque no abres la…. PERO QUE RAYOS!"

Estaba apunto de correrme dentro de ella cuando una voz chillona me distrae. Me retiro de golpe y eyaculo fuera de ella tomo rápido la sábana y la cubro con ella. Mierda! ¿Por qué siempre se me olvida cerrar la puerta?

"¿Qué diablos haces aquí?" le gritó enojada.

"¿Qué demonios le haces tu a ella? La violaste!" vaya parece que no sabe lo que dice.

"Por supuesto que no!"

"Ara Tomoe podrías retirarte y dejarnos a mi esposa y a mi solas"

"Pero Shizuru ella…" se levanta aun enrollada en la sábana.

"Ella no ha hecho nada que yo no quiero que haga. Por favor vuelve más tarde cuando estemos más presentables"

"Pero Shizuru"

"Por favor" le dice en un susurro. Ella de gira y sale "discúlpame por lo que viste" le dice Shizuru antes de cerrar y poner pasador. Se gira y me ve enojada.

" ¿Qué?" le digo un poco más fuerte de lo esperado. Estoy harta que esa tipa se meta en nuestros asuntos, le acabo de hacer el amor a mi mujer y lo único que quería es dormir un rato abrazada con ella, pero no… tenía que venir miss arruina los momentos y yo hago de la realidad lo que yo quiera.

"¿Por qué eres así?" la veo desconcertada ¿enserio me está culpando? "ella te vio desnuda y no te importa!" la veo sorprendida y un poco dolida.

"¿Te avergüenzo por cómo soy?"

"¿Qué? No! Por supuesto que no! Me enoja que ella te vio desnuda" hace un puchero "eres mi esposa, sólo yo puedo verte desnuda" ¿es enserio?

Me río fuerte. Ven lo absurdo que es todo esto. Ella se enoja porque una mujer me vio desnuda y yo porque es la misma mujer que está enamorada de ella pero lo que más me da risa es que se imaginé que yo me pueda involucrar con esa imbécil, primero porque no tengo tan malos gustos y en segundo porque jamás le metería mi miembro a ella puede que se me caiga.

"¿De que te ríes?" me dice enojada.

"Nena esa tipa está obsesionada contigo"

"No sabes lo que dices. Tomoe sólo es mi amiga"

"Eso no quita que este obsesionada" me ve enojada y la verdad no quiero discutir con ella. Me acerco a ella y le tomo del rostro "te amo Shizuru y acabo de hacer el amor contigo" se sonroja "lo único que quiero es que vuelvas a la cama, abrazarte y dormir un rato" le beso suave en los labios y la llevo a la cama. Suelta la sábana y se acuesta en la cama. La atraigo a mi pecho y me abraza, nos acobijo a ambas con la sábana "descansa cariño" le beso en la cabeza, la abrazo más a mi cuerpo y me quedo dormida.

Hola gracias por leer, este es mi primer intento de lemon, por favor les pido que me den sus opiniones y sus críticas, todas serán bien recibidas y con el respeto que se merecen. Les pido disculpas a todas las que me escriben PM por no poderles contestar, les prometo que pronto les contestaré.

De nuevo gracias por leer y por favor dejen sus reviews. Feliz día :D


	13. Chapter 13

Se escuchan los golpes en la puerta ¿Quién será a estas horas? Natsuki esta dormida a mi lado. Está completamente desnuda y me abraza con fuerza, siento su calor, esta calidades invade mi cuerpo. Me siento tan bien, tan completa.

Los golpes en la puerta siguen, Natsuki se remueve y suelta un poco su abrazo. Me salgo lentamente para no despertarla, me pongo el bermuda de mi Natsuki y su camisa, huele a ella. Me sonrojo un poco y la vuelvo a ver, esta roncando suave ajena a todo. Los golpes siguen ¿Quién será? Veo la hora apenas son las siete de la noche, pensé que era más tarde.

"¿Ara quien es?"

"¿Se te olvidó?" se ríe suave. Abro la puerta "te dije que iba a pasar por ti" me sonríe.

"Ara lo había olvidado" entrecierro un poco la puerta.

"Puedo esperarte ¿puedo entrar?"

"No!" le digo un poco fuerte y me sonrojo.

"¿Pasa algo?" Natsuki me abraza por la espalda, no escuche en que momento se levantó "Reito" lo saluda con la cabeza.

"Hola Natsuki" nos ve a ambas y se sonroja. Ve a otro lado, creo que ya se dio cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo "sólo vine por ustedes para que vayamos al bar, pero creo que aún no están listas"

"¿Al bar?" me dice Natsuki con una sonrisa forzada, yo le doy una mirada apenada "es cierto" se da un leve golpe en la frente "lo había olvidado, ya sabes las cosas se olvidan cuando pasas un buen momento" me sonríe pícara y me sonrojo "te veremos ahí Reito. Puede que tardemos un poco"

"Entonces las veré en el bar" se ve un poco incómodo e indeciso pero se gira y se va.

Cierro la puerta. Natsuki me presiona contra ella y me besa apasionadamente. Pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar aun más el beso, su lengua desesperada esta en toda mi boca, invadiendo cada centímetro de ella. Siento como pasa sus manos por mi trasero, luego por mis piernas y me levanta, yo amarró las piernas en su cintura. Me alejo del beso. Me lleva cargada hasta la entrada del baño y me baja lento.

"¿Nos duchamos juntas?" me dice entrecortado, le doy un beso suave.

"Ara no sabes como me encantaría" sonríe y comienza a quitarse el bóxer que se lo volvió a poner cuando vino Reito "pero hoy no, llegaremos tarde" entro rápido al baño y cierto la puerta, no le puse seguro ya que confío en ella de que no entrará.

Salgo de la ducha y no encuentro a Natsuki, me encojo de hombros y comienzo a cambiarme.

"Wow te ves muy hermosa" su dulce voz me distrae. La vuelvo a ver y me sonríe.

"Ara Natsuki siempre tan cortés conmigo"

"Sólo digo la verdad" me atrae a ella y me abraza.

"Llegaremos tarde" aunque no puedo evitar responderle el abrazo.

"Ok vamos pues" se escucha aburrida. Me toma de la mano y nos vamos caminando juntas.

El bar está muy lleno, demasiado para mi gusto. Veo a Natsuki tiene los labios apretados y con una mirada dura, se que pasar la noche en un lugar con muchas personas y con esta clase de música así de fuerte no es como ella hubiera esperado pasar un sábado en la noche. Le aprieto la mano y le sonrió, se relaja un poco aunque aún se le ve en la cara que quiere salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Me toma la mano y se la lleva a los labios y les da un pequeño beso. Sonrió es tan linda.

Nos vamos entre el montón de personas, Natsuki me aprieta contra su cuerpo para que los demás no me toquen, a veces puede ser tan posesiva.

"Shizuru. Natsuki?"

Ambas volvemos a ver a direcciones diferentes, Arika levanta la mano para llamar mi atención pero yo vuelvo a ver quien es la que llama a mi Natsuki. Una atractiva pelinegra de cabello corto y lentes se acerca a nosotras.

"Hey Chie" se saludan con el puño "¿que haces aquí? ¿robaste un banco para que te dieran una membresía en este lugar?" le dice con una sonrisa.

"Vendí tu colección de lencería por internet, no te imaginas cuanto dinero me dieron por la ropa sucia de la gran Natsuki" mi Natsuki se pone pálida y Chie se ríe a carcajadas "vieras tu cara!" se ríe más fuerte "No te preocupes, tu ropa sucia aun está donde la dejaste"

"¿y la colección?" se queda callada un rato "maldita dime que esta completa"

"Si está completa" se ríe "no pude quitarle el seguro que tiene. Aunque de verdad me daban un buen dineral por ellas, debería de considerarlo" se toma el mentón en señal de pensarlo.

"Ni lo pienses Harada!" ella se ríe más fuerte. Me vuelve a ver y para de reír de inmediato y me da una sonrisa radiante.

"Hola señorita" se inclina cortes y me da una rosa de procedencia misteriosa "déjeme decirle lo hermosa que luce usted este día" me toma de la mano y le da un beso. Natsuki le da un golpe en la cabeza.

"Es mi esposa" le dice tranquila, me pasa el brazo por los hombros, la abrazo por la cintura.

"¿Enserio?" me sonríe "es un placer por fin conocer a la mujer que le puso la correa al cucho. Soy Harada Chie"

"Ara, Shizuru Kuga mucho gusto" creo que usaré más a menudo el Kuga.

"Es muy bueno conocerte y volver a verte. La última vez que te vi me dijiste que iban a tener un bebé ¿cómo está?"

"Es una niña y esta mas que perfecta" Natsuki me suelta, saca su celular y le muestra unas fotos "se llama Misuki"

"Es muy bonita, se parece mucho a su madre" le sonrió y Natsuki vuelve a pasarme el brazo por los hombros. Está apunto de decirnos algo cuando alguien la distrae, su sonrisa se ensancha y un destello aparece en su mirada "si me disculpan" le da el teléfono a Natsuki y se va detrás de una guapa morena.

"Esta no cambiará nunca" sonríe.

"¿La conoces de mucho tiempo?"

"Vivimos juntas en un pequeño apartamento antes de conocerte" eso explica lo de la ropa, la veo sería "no es lo que piensas, no tuvimos una relación ni algo parecido"

"Esta bien, no estaba pensando en eso" le doy un beso rápido "vamos con las demás"

Al llegar a la mesa todas nos dan la bienvenida algo que me parece increíble. Tomoe nos ve sonriendo, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa aunque aún me sienta incómoda por lo que pasó antes se que es su culpa por entrar así pero igual me siento incómoda ¿por qué siempre se nos tiene que olvidar cerrar la puerta?

Nos sentamos juntas y me vuelve a pasar el brazo por los hombros yo me apoyo a su cuerpo, hoy está muy cariñosa conmigo. Siento un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo al recordar. Vuelvo a verla, esta muy seria a mi lado, le pongo la mano en su mejilla. Ella me observa y me sonríe, su sonrisa es igual a la de Misuki.

Una mesera se acerca a nuestra mesa a pedir nuestras órdenes. Está observando mucho a MI Natsuki.

"Disculpe" le llamo la atención para que deje de ver a mi esposa "¿cual es la probabilidad de que me puedan preparar un sándwich con mucha mayonesa?"

"¿Es para mi?" a Natsuki le brillan los ojos, es tan linda y la mesera queda encantada.

"Si cariño, es para ti" me sonrojo, ella se sonroja y me da un beso en la cabeza, me susurra un gracias y la mesera nos ve con los ojos abiertos. Si es mía, le sonrió.

"Veré lo que puedo hacer" dice incómoda "¿algo más?"

"Comenzaremos con una ronda de margaritas para todos" dice Reito.

"Yo voy a querer un jugo si tienen" dice mi Natsuki.

"¿No vas a beber?"

"Beberé jugo"

"Natsuki" la veo sería.

"No quiero beber alcohol Shizuru" me dice suave, asiento y la abrazo.

"¿Ahora te sale lo decente?" no se que rayos le pasa a Tate con mi Natsuki.

"Ya te enseñaré que es ser decente" le dice entre dientes.

"Ara, mi Natsuki a demostrado ser mucho más cortés en este fin de semana que Tate en todo lo que lo conozco" él se queda callado y me alegro, Natsuki se ha comportado y él sólo quiere hacerla enojar.

Ella me sonríe y me atrae más a su cuerpo. No importa que yo voy a defenderla de todos, ella me a demostrado que de verdad me quiere, ahora se lo demostrare yo.

En un momento la noche vuelve a recuperar su alegría, hasta mi Natsuki comenta y habla un poco más.

"Entonces Natsuki" vuelve ver a Tomoe tranquila "dinos cual fue el método que por el cual optaron Shizuru y tu para tener a su hija" Natsuki se pone tensa "le preguntamos a ella y nos dijo que no podía decirnos si no estabas tu presente"

"¿No sabes como nacen los bebés?" le dice Natsuki sonriendo. Yo me pongo un poco nerviosa, pero la sonrisa de Natsuki me tranquiliza se que ella no se va a dejar.

"Si se, pero no entiendo"

"Bueno cuando dos personas X se quieren mucho, hacen una danza sin ropa sobre la cama…" todas se ríen.

"Eso ya lo se!"

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Quiero saber como Shizuru tuvo un hijo tuyo"

"Bueno… primero fueron las contracciones y luego muchas horas de parto, casi doce horas verdad amor" amor?! Me sonrojo fuerte y asiento. Fueron las horas más largas de mi vida.

"Que eso no!"

"Pero así fue como lo tuvo, no te daré detalles porque es muy privado" me río a mis adentros, no me gusta que Natsuki divague así en las conversaciones y muy mi amiga puede ser Tomoe pero no regañare a Natsuki.

"Yo me refiero a hacerlo, ya sabes que sea de ambas. Que tenga el ADN de ambas"

"Es un secreto de las dos" me sonríe.

"Vamos Natsuki dinos. Si un día me llegó a casar con la chica que me gusta y queremos tener una hija tengo que saber como lo hicieron" Tomoe me sonríe. No entiendo porque pero le devuelvo la sonrisa.

"El secreto es el amor" me besa la cabeza.

"¿El amor?" se ríe "eso es absurdo"

"¿No has escuchado que el amor todo lo puede? Incluso embarazar a mi chica" me sonríe y yo me sonrojo, fue muchooo y gran amor.

"Bueno" dice Alyssia "Mi Miyu tiene algo más que amor para cuando queramos tener un hijo" Miyu se sonrojo y todas se ríen.

"Oh Dios, la gran Miyu sonrojada! ¿Dónde está la prensa cuando se necesita?"

Miyu le da una mirada de muerte a mi esposa y todas se ríen de la cara que pone. Nos traen nuestras bebidas y la comida para mi Natsuki. Las conversaciones se vuelven más fluidas conforme pase el tiempo. Me gusta que Natsuki se sienta cómoda con mis amigas, aunque Tomoe la observa demasiado para mi gusto.

"Tengo que ir al baño" me dice Natsuki. Asiento y me da un beso rápido, la observó mientras se marcha.

"Vaya Shizuru te a pegado fuerte" me dice Lena. Suspiro.

"La quiero" les digo sincera. Vuelvo a ver de reojo a Reito, no me gusta hacerlo sentir mal pero esta hablando tranquilo con Tomoe.

"Te entiendo" dice Erstin "yo si fuera tu también estuviera igual" resopla "discúlpame Shizuru pero… Dios tu esposa es condenadamente sexy!" se tapa la boca con las manos "ya lo dije y no me arrepiento"

"¿Ara?"

"Es cierto Shizuru ¿Dónde la encontraste? ¿no conoces a alguien más así de sexy para mi?"

"Más con ese pantalón que trae puesto" dice Arika.

"¿El pantalón? ¿acaso no le vistes el abdomen? Dios podría perderme en esos cuadros"

"Lo siento pero estaba muy ocupada perdida en esos hermosos ojos verdes"

"No te olvides de los bíceps. Sólo me imagino lo cómodo que debe sentirse ser cargada por esos brazos"

"O esas manos"

"O que te susurre cosas lindas al oído con esa voz tan dulce"

"Dios esos labios" toso un poco para que guarden la compostura. Dios parece que estoy con un montón de adolecentes hormonales.

"Les recuerdo que es mi esposa" se quedan calladas un momento. Vuelvo a ver si ya salió mi Natsuki, viene con el ceño fruncido seguida de un Tate con la mano en el estómago.

"Bueno, para mi no hay nadie más lindo que mi onii-chan" dice Shiho muy decidida. Todas se ríen y yo no puedo evitar una carcajada.

"Vaya me gusta ese sonido" doy un respingo "vaya tan fea soy que te doy miedo" su voz es tan dulce. Me sonríe.

"No te escuche venir tan cerca" me extiende una mano.

"¿Quieres bailar?" la veo sorprendida "no se bailar muy bien… pero se que a ti te gusta , así que lo quiero intentar por ti" se rasca un poco la mejillas, escucho un suave 'aww' y un 'invítame a mi'.

Tomo su mano y nos vamos juntas a la pista de baile. Está un poco llena, se que le incomoda estar en los lugares con muchas personas pero aún así lo está haciendo por mi. Me detengo, ella me ve desconcertada.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Te quiero ¿lo sabes verdad?" asiente. Me toma la mano y la coloca en su hombro, luego me toma la otra mano y pone su mano libre en mi cadera. Es una canción lenta muy apropiada para el ambiente.

"Yo te amo ¿lo sabes verdad?" asiento y comienza a moverse. Sus movimientos son un poco torpes al principio pero conforme avanza las canciones comienza a tomar el ritmo.

Nunca imaginé estar así con ella, ni en mis más locos sueños, ni cuando la amaba con locura y mucho menos cuando la odiaba o por lo menos lo intentaba. Es un sueño increíble, estar con esta mujer tan hermosa y no sólo de físico, es tan inteligente y cariñosa, me ha demostrado cuanto me ama, me ha devuelto la confianza que perdí. En este corto tiempo que llevamos dándonos una nueva oportunidad, me devolvió la felicidad que se siente al estar con el ser amado. Claro tengo a Misuki y aunque ella sea mi paquete de amor y la amo demasiado, no es lo mismo que el amor que me da Natsuki.

Siguen sonando canciones lentas y ella me susurra cosas hermosas en el oído, a veces sus comentarios me hacen reír o me hacen sonrojar, sólo ella puede hacer que mis sentimientos cambien de un momento a otros. Le acaricio los brazos, los recuerdos de mis amigas me hacen fruncir el ceño, es mi esposa maldita sea. Me sorprendo de mi propio comentarios, pero es mía!.

"¿Por qué haces esas caras?" su voz me distrae.

"¿Ara?"

"En un momento te ríes, luego te sonrojas, después frunces el ceño, después asombrada y vuelves a reír" me sonríe. La veo directamente a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes. Frunzo en ceño "ves lo estas haciendo otra vez" se ríe suave y me besa en la frente.

"Sólo Natsuki puede" le colocó ambas manos en el cuello, ella me abraza por la cintura.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Sólo tu puedes hacerme sentir muchas emociones juntas" le beso en la mejilla "Te quiero mucho" le susurro cerca de sus labios y la beso suave.

La música suave, sus movimientos lentos, nuestros cuerpos y nuestros labios juntos haces de un simple momento algo perfecto.

"Te amo Shizuru" estoy apuntó de decirle algo cuando hay un cambio repentino de la musica y comienza a sonar un reggaetón del sucio a todo volumen "maldición. Malditas canciones arruinan el buen momento con mi esposa" me dice enojada "ahora no te voy a poder decir cosas bonitas" hace puchero.

"¿Por qué no?"

"porque todo me va a sonar a sexo"

"¿No quieres sexo conmigo?"

"Claro que quiero" se sonroja fuerte "Pero no así, no decirlo así. Tu sabes… mira lo que me haces decir" me dice con pena. Le beso los labios.

"Shhhh no tienes que decirme nada, bailemos"

"No me gusta esta música"

"No tiene que gustarte" le colocó las manos en los oídos "Solo bailemos con movimientos atrevidos sin escuchar las letras de las canciones. Sólo somos tu y yo ¿de acuerdo?" asiente.

Comienzo a mover mi cuerpo más provocador y más pegado a su cuerpo, ella suspira. No mucho me gusta esta clase de baile pero como Natsuki no sabe bailar no se aprovecha y no me toca más de la cuenta así que nuestros pasos son un poco más tranquilos que los de los demás.

Ella me hace girar y queda mi espalda pegada a su cuerpo y muevo mis caderas. Siento el miembro de mi Natsuki en mi trasero, esta es una de las razones por la cual no me gusta mucho bailar esto, pero es el de mi Natsuki así que no me importa. Ella pone su cabeza en mi hombro y me respira el cuello.

"Odio esta música, pero me encanta estar así contigo" me dice al oído y me da un beso atrás de la oreja. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda y yo sigo moviendo mis caderas.

En un momento siento como su miembro comienza a endurecer, así que me alejo de ella no quiero que nadie vea su miembro, no es que me averguence de ella pero es decisión suya si quiere decirles o no. Le sonrió y sigo bailando, me sonríe y también baila.

Bailamos por un momento más hasta que una tipa se mete entre nosotras y se topa a Natsuki, a Mi Natsuki! Natsuki vuelve a verme y se encoge de hombros y sigue bailando con esa tipa! Me cruzo de brazos y ella no me hace caso. Sólo tengo ganas de tomar a esa tipa por el cabello y sacarla arrastras del lugar, pero mis modales me ganan y me giró y me marcho.

Ash esta Natsuki tenía que portarse así justo ahora. Siento como me toman del brazo y veo a Natsuki esta sorprendida. Bien. Me cruzo de brazos y la veo sería.

"¿Qué pasa?" ¿que pasa? En serio me está preguntando eso. Me cruzo de brazos "¿Por qué te fuiste así?" ¿es enserio?

"¿Qué esperabas que me quedará esperando hasta que terminarlas de bailar con ella?

"Bueno… se supone que si" la observó con la boca abierta "Nao me dije que si una vez fuera a bailar con una chica y si otra chica se mete a bailar conmigo, me dijo que tenía que bailar con la segunda chica o con las dos" se rasca la mejilla y frunce el ceño "pero te fuiste, se supone que te tenías que ir. Nao no me dijo nada de que hacer si una chica se va" la veo sorprendida, a veces es muy ingenua. Le sonrió y pongo los brazos en su cuello.

"Mi Natsuki eso ya no lo tienes que hacer, ya estas casada y sólo puedes bailar con tu esposa. La próxima vez que te vea con alguien más lo vas a lamentar" la veo sería y ella asiente rápido. Le beso suave los labios y ella me corresponde gustosa.

"¿Podemos ir a caminar un rato? Ya está muy caliente ahí adentro" la tomo de la mano y la sigo.

Me lleva en silencio hasta la playa, me siento y ella se sienta atrás de mi y me abraza por la espalda, me apoyó en su pecho.

"Tengo algo que decirte pero quiero que me prometas que me escucharas hasta que termine" la veo extrañada pero asiento. Saca su teléfono y entra al navegador y escribe 'Natsuki el rayo azul' pone en imágenes y salen una variedad de imágenes de una mujer muy atractiva con un traje negro con rojo pero no se le ve el rostro siempre sale casco hasta que por fin encuentro una que está sin casco. Grande es mi sorpresa al ver el rostro de mi esposa tan sonriente levantando un trofeo del primer lugar, sólo una vez la he visto sonreír así, el día que nació Misuki "esa soy yo, antes de conocerte, eso es lo que yo amaba antes de amarte a ti"

"¿Por qué lo dejaste?"

"Tuve un accidente, me fracture unas costillas, una pierna y casi me fracturó la cadera" se queda en silencio un momento "fue el mismo día que mi padre murió. Yo estaba hospitalizada, así que no me di cuenta hasta el día siguiente" me abraza más fuerte, sigo viendo las imágenes mientras sigue hablando "No me querían dejar ir al funeral por mis heridas, pero me escape" me quiero alejar para verle la cara pero no me deja que me aleje así que me quedo de lado para poder observarla "lo más difícil fue salirse ya que tenía la pierna fracturada, Nao me ayudó a salirme junto a Mai aunque ella se negó al principio, pero aceptó porque sabía que igual lo iba hacer aunque ella no quisiera. Yo amaba a mi padre, ella y mi madre eran todo lo que tenía, nunca me iba a perdonar si no estaba en su funeral"

"¿Cómo murió?"

"Fue un accidente de autos. Ella era la mejor corredora, me enseñó todo lo que se" le tomo una mano y ella me sonríe triste "iba conduciendo por las calles, no fue en la pista pero iba a una velocidad muy alta y los frenos fallaron. Ella era una excelente corredora, sabia lo que tenia que hacer en ese momento, que los frenos le fallaron no era mucho problema para ella pero unas personas iban pasando al momento que a ella le fallaron los frenos, así que tuvo que girar brusco y el auto volcó, quedó completamente destrozado, pero aún así ella tenía oportunidad de salir y salvarse ya que en las carreras los autos quedan así o peores en los accidentes pero aún así vives para contarlo, pero las puertas no se abrieron. Estaba golpeada y sangrando, en un auto destrozado, liberando poco a poco cada mililitro de gasolina y aceite en el motor, milagrosamente no había fuego en el motor y en ningún lado, así que el auto no explotó. Mi madre dice que murió por la cantidad de golpes y el sangrado que tuvo. Yo la verdad no he querido saber el reporte oficial… una mujer dos niños y una niña, una madre soltera con sus hijos no mayores de los diez años, unos niños que tienen toda una vida por delante. Mi padre murió por no lastimarlos y estoy orgullosa de ella" se le sale una lágrima, ahora entiendo porque no habla mucho de ella, aun es duro para Natsuki la pérdida de su padre. Le quito la lágrima de la mejilla. No se había dado cuenta porque se sorprende cuando lo hago "Mi madre estaba destrozada así que decidí dejarlo por ella, aunque ella aún no está de acuerdo"

"¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?"

"Bueno tu no querías saber nada de mi y yo no quería molestarte"

Le sonrió arrepentida y me acuesto en su pecho. Ella me abraza fuerte y respira fuerte varias veces intentando olvidar los malos recuerdos. Le acaricio suave la barbilla.

"Sabes, por un tiempo pensé que no íbamos a volver a ser feliz con mi madre, así que un día decidí irme, le deje todo mi dinero a mi madre y decidí comenzar desde cero. Fue cuando conocí a Chie, ella andaba buscando un compañero de habitación y yo necesitaba un lugar. Abrí el taller con Nao, luego le pedí ayuda a Mai, como ya tenía a Minako, estaba desempleada y era madre soltera" hace las señas de comías con las manos y sonríe.

"¿Minako no es hija de Mikoto?" me sorprende escuchar eso ya que yo si les veo un parecido impresionante y Mikoto la adora.

"Si es hija de ella" me sonríe "ellas dos son pareja desde hace tiempo. Aunque un día tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte y ya sabes el carácter de Mai, la hecho de la casa y no quería volver a verla" se encoge de hombros "así que era madre soltera en ese momento fue fácil convencerla en esos, aunque me costó un montón convencerla para que hablará con Mikoto" frunce el ceño "yo la cuidaba de todos, es por eso que Tate me odia"

"¿Tate quería con Mai?" asiente. Abro la boca, ya me imagino la cara que habrá puesto Shiho.

"Si" dice mordaz "no me importa con quien ande Mai, conque la cuiden, la respete y la quieran me basta. Muy mi amiga puede ser Mikoto pero si Mai quería estar con alguien más yo la iba a apoyar. Discúlpame Shizuru pero muy tu amigo puede ser, pero ese tipo es un completo patán, no digo otra palabra porque a ti no te gustan las groserías"

"¿Ara y que fue lo que hizo?" me ve tranquila y suspira.

"El la estaba usando, trataba mal a Minako y le decía que era un monstruo por ser hija de un monstruo. Minako nunca le dijo eso a Mai yo me di cuenta porque la encontré llorando y me dijo. Yo le dije a Mai y cuando ella le dijo que ya no quería nada con el casi la golpea, pero yo me adelanté, no iba a permitir que le pusiera un dedo encima" la veo sorprendida, se que Tate tiene su carácter pero nunca imaginé que fuera capaz de algo así. Me sorprendo bastante pero se que Natsuki no me mentiría con algo así "si puede que no me creas"

"Ara no he dicho nada" me besa la cabeza "se que Natsuki no se inventaría algo así"

Pasamos un rato abrazadas. Ahora entiendo porque Natsuki casi no habla de su padre, aún es doloroso para ella. Sólo puedo quedarme aquí abrazándola, no se que decirle para hacerla sentir mejor. Ella se remueve y saca una cajita de su bolsa del pantalón.

"Esto me lo dio mi padre antes de morir" la abre y tiene un par de hermosos anillos dentro "ella me dijo que cuando encontrará a la persona indicada para mi…" guarda silencio un momento y me ve a los ojos, su mirada tiene un destello que me atraen y no puedo dejar de verla. Me sonríe nerviosa "Shizuru, eres la única mujer a quien he amado tanto, no se si un día tu me amaras igual pero…" saca el anillo que tiene un hermoso diamante "este anillo se lo compro mi padre a mi madre. Mi madre me lo dio un par de días después del funeral de mi padre y me dijo que se lo diera a mi futura esposa. Se que nuestra boda fue porque nos obligaron a casarnos… pero quiero hacer las cosas bien, por ti, por Misuki y por mi" hace una maniobra para quedar hincada frente a mi sin moverme. Me tapo la boca con las manos "No soy muy romántica, no soy una persona muy buena ni adinerada, no tengo los modales impecables, no puedo darte el mundo entero, ni la luna, ni las estrellas, ni el universo, ni todo ese montón de cursilerías. Pero puedo darte mi amor, mi vida, todo lo que soy, todo lo que tengo, lo poco que tengo todo te pertenece" me toma una mano. Estoy nerviosa, mi respiración es entrecortada "Te amo Shizuru, por favor vuelve a darme la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien… ¿me darías el honor de casarte conmigo?"

Me observa intensamente, estoy completamente congelada. No puedo moverme, no puedo hablar ¿Por qué ella es así conmigo? ¿Por qué ella me ama tanto? No la merezco definitivamente no la merezco. Siento como una lágrima corre por mi mejilla y no se como lo hice o si mi cuerpo reaccionó por si sólo pero me encontraba asistiendo fuerte. Ella sonríe encantadora, como cuando le dije que si aceptaba tener una relación con ella, como cuando sostuvo a nuestra hija por primera vez o como esa foto en internet o aún más grande. Me coloca el anillo en el dedo y me limpia las mejillas. Yo me río y me tiro sobre ella para besarla duro y necesitado. Nos besamos por un momento, no se cuanto pasó o si sólo fueron un par de segundos.

Nos acostamos un momento en la arena viendo las estrellas. Tengo la cabeza sobre su brazo, y la abrazo. Este fue un excelente día. Le presenté a mis amigas y la aceptaron, hicimos el amor, me hablo de su pasado y me acaba de pedir que me casé con ella y no es porque estoy embarazada si no porque me ama. Me ama! Me ama de verdad, y yo la amo.

"Te amo" abro los ojos y la vuelvo a ver, esta tan sorprendida como yo. El silencio se forma entre las dos, solo se escucha el leve sonido del viento y de las olas al formarse y al romper en la orilla. Ninguna de las dos se atreve a romper nuestro contacto visual ni el silencio que se formo "te amo Natsuki" vuelvo a decir conscientemente de mis palabras. Ella me susurra un suave "yo también" y me besa suave y lento, un beso que me hace sonrojar por su sencillez pero en el nos demostramos lentamente y suave lo mucho que nos amamos mutuamente. Mucho mejor que los otros besos y más rico que los besos fuerte.

Nos separamos del beso, nos observamos y nos reímos suave. Nos abrazamos otro momento más y disfrutamos de la calidez que comparten nuestros cuerpos. Nos quedamos ahí hasta que llega Tomoe agitada haciéndonos preguntas, pero la verdad no le prestó atención. Lo único que quiero es irme con mi esposa a la habitación.

Nos despedimos de todos y nos vamos a la habitación. Ella cierra la puerto y me levanta en brazos, me río suave. Me acuesta lentamente en la cama. Nos besamos suave y apasionado, poco a poco nuestras ropas comienzan a ser retiradas una por una y aventadas en algún lugar en la habitación. La luz de la luna, la tuene luz de la lámpara y el suave sonido del mar fueron los únicos testigos de nuestro amor, nuestro amor mutuo y por primera vez sin interrupciones.

Hola ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Escribí este capítulo un poco rápido pero espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews :D Feliz noche


	14. Chapter 14

Me levanta por el reflejo de los rayos del sol que atraviesan la ventana y se posan en mi rostro, aparte de que siento calor, demasiado calor. Natsuki me está ahuecando un pecho y con su rostro sobre el. Le acaricio el cabello, se remueve, ronronea suave y me aprieta el pecho un poco fuerte pero como aún los tengo sensibles me duelen un poco.

Me quedo viéndola un momento, la sabana nos cubre casi por completo y ella tiene rastros de sudor por su frente pero parece no importarle porque está roncando suave, aunque es aceptable apenas un par de horas aun estábamos haciendo el amor. Me sonrojo al recordar lo mucho que disfrutamos la noche juntas, aún siento sus dedos recorrer todo mi cuerpo, sus labios marcando cada lugar accesible y su miembro haciéndome suya una y otra vez.

Abro los ojos. Oh mierda el condón! Nos olvidamos de utilizar condón! Respiro entre cortado ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta? No es que no quiera tener otra hija de Natsuki, pero es que es muy rápido! Quería disfrutar un poco más sólo con Misuki y Natsuki.

Respira Shizuru, aún no sabes nada, aún no es necesario que te preocupes. Este calor me está sofocando! Me levanto lentamente para no despertar a Natsuki que al no sentir mi presencia en los cama frunce el ceño y se estira más.

Voy caminado a paso lento hacia el baño. Me siento muy cansada, tanto que siento como mis párpados se quieren cerrar solos, pero no soporto este calor, tal vez después de darme una ducha con agua fría pueda volver a descansar con mi Natsuki.

Al entrar al baño me observó por el gran espejo del baño. Me sonrojo fuertemente y abro los ojos y la boca al ver mi reflejo. Oh Dios, me giro y veo mi cintura y mis nalgas que tienen las marcas de los dedos de Natsuki, no imaginé que me había agarrado tan fuerte, pero como iba a sentir si estaba más concentrada en el placer que me daba que no sentí. Mi pechos tienen tuenes marcas rojas de mordiscos suaves en el pezón, no me había fijado antes porque Natsuki los estaba tapando. Mi cuello, el interior de mis piernas, el camino entre mis pechos están llenos de chupetes, lo bueno es que son lugares que puedo ocultar fácilmente pero el cuello no! Un par de mordidas en mi clavícula pero no durarán mucho tiempo. Como mi piel es muy clara se notan mucho más, no se como voy hacer con las del cuello. Suspiro exasperada, se que Natsuki sentirá orgullosa cuando me vea.

Enciendo el chorro de la bañera, no quiero estar parada. Siento unas manos que me tocan con cuidado y me acarician todas las marcas en mi cinturas y en mis nalgas.

"Parece que alguien se divirtió marcando mi cuerpo" sueno un poco más fuerte de lo esperado, ríe suave.

"Bueno… parece que alguien también se divirtió con el mío" la veo y me sonrojo. Tiene el pecho lleno de aruñones, un poco en la parte baja del abdomen, en los costados y en sus pechos "creo que tienes que cortarte un poco las uñas" se gira y en la espalda tiene aun más grandes, unas son largas y superficiales y otras tienen un poco de sangre seca. Abro los ojos y me veo las uñas ¿en serio yo hice eso? "Si fuiste tu" me toma de las manos y me las beso. Me suelto y le acaricio el abdomen "no me duelen, me arden un poco las de la espalda pero me gusta" me besa suave los labios "¿entramos juntas?" me dice refiriéndose a la bañera.

"Quiero limpiarte las heridas" suspira y entre a la bañera.

"Ya cariño déjalo así, ven conmigo" abre las piernas y me da la mano para que entre con ella. Me siento entre sus piernas y me acuesto en su pecho.

"¿Ahora soy tu amor?"

"Siempre fuiste mi amor"

"Y tu eres el mío" le sonrió y la beso suave.

"¿Quieres que lo hagamos aquí?" vaya forma de matar el romance, no puedo evitar que me gusta la idea pero me duele todo el cuerpo.

"Me duele todo mi Natsuki ¿podemos estar así un rato?" toma el jabón y me lo frota en los brazos y las piernas "así si" se ríe suave.

"Te frotare la espalda" me adelanto, me frota la espalda haciendo pequeños círculos en la parte baja y en mis hombros. Gimo suave y me vuelve a acostar en su pecho. Ella se frota el jabón en su cuerpo.

Destapa la bañera para que se vaya el agua con jabón y la vuelve a llenar. Pasamos un rato abrazadas hasta que siento un peso en mi cabeza. Me giro lento y veo que Natsuki se ha quedado dormida.

"Natsuki, amor" me sonrojo, aún no me acostumbro "despierta cariño"

"Un ratito más" me presiona a su cuerpo.

"Vamos a la cama, ahí duermes lo que quieras" se remueve un poco y asiente.

Medio nos secamos y la llevo a la cama para que duerma un rato más, son las siete de la mañana y ella no se levanta temprano los domingos, sin mencionar que casi no ha dormido nada. Le doy un bóxer y una camisa para que se lo ponga y se duerme al instante. Me pongo la ropa y me acuesto con ella.

"Shizuru, despierta" me acaricia el rostro "vamos a desayunar nena, si no llegamos a tiempo nos vamos a ir sin desayunar" hace un lindo puchero. Debe de estarse muriendo de hambre.

Vamos caminando tomadas de la mano, las personas se le quedan viendo mucho pero ahora ya entiendo porque.

"Onne-chan" una pequeña rubia toma del pantalón a mi Natsuki.

"Hey pequeña ¿Cómo estas?" se pone a su altura.

"Bien, gracias a onne-chan tengo mi muñeca" le sonríe y no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa "mi mamá dijo que podía invitar a onne-chan a un jugo, para agradecerle por lo de la muñeca"

"mmm… sólo si me da permiso ella" me señala con la cabeza "es mi esposa y ella me tiene que dar permiso"

"Es tu esposa" me ve fijamente "¿con ella haces bebés?" oh Dios, me sonrojo fuerte "mi mamá me dijo que los bebés nacen porque las esposas y los esposos los hacen" le dice con una cara tan inocente, Natsuki tose un poco y sonríe.

"mmm, bueno si con ella hago bebés, es más ya tenemos una hermosa bebé"

"¿enserio?" dice radiante "¿es igual a ti o bella como tu esposa?" me río suave.

"Hey yo también soy atractiva" hace puchero "además como sabes tanto ¿cuantos años tienes?"

"tengo así de años" muestra los cuatro dedos "cuatro! Mamá me enseñó los números" dice orgullosa "y muchas cosas más, mamá dice que nunca es temprano para aprender" bueno eso explica muchas cosas "¿entonces vendrás?" las dos me vuelven a ver.

"Esta bien cariño ve con ella, iré a pedir nuestro desayuno" se levanta y me besa en la mejilla.

"volveré pronto" me gira y me da un beso rápido.

"Si hacen bebés" dice con cara de desagrado.

Me sonríen y ambas se van a una mesa cerca. La mujer abre los ojos al ver a mi esposa, pero lo que más me sorprende es la reacción de su pareja. El hombre se para la ve de arriba abaja con los ojos y la boca abierta, él le hace una pregunta y cuando mi Natsuki asiente a su pregunta explota en euforia. Niego con la cabeza y me río un poco ¿me acostumbrarme a que las personas reaccionen así al ver a Natsuki? Tal vez algún día.

Cuando ya estoy en la mesa pido el desayuno para mi y Natsuki.

"¿Por qué tan sola?" me susurran al oído y se perfectamente quien es.

"Ara, buenos días. Y contigo aquí ya no estoy sola"

"Bueno eso es cierto" se sienta frente a mi "¿donde está Natsuki?"

"Bueno parece que se encontró una nueva amiga que la invito a un jugo" le señaló la mesa en la que está "es la niña no pienses mal" le digo rápido ya que puso una cara extraña.

"Bueno, ya me extrañaba que estuvieras así de tranquila" se ríe "sabes siempre me gustaron tus celos, me hacían sentir querido" me sonríe.

"Ara, es porque te quería"

"¿Ya no?"

"Por supuesto que te quiero Reito, eres mi amigo"

"Yo aún quiero ser más que tu amigo Shizuru" pone su mano sobre la mía.

"No puedo Reito"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Estoy casada"

"Eso ya lo se y no me interesa"

"Tengo una hija"

"También lo se y no me importa, yo puedo ser un buen padre para ella"

"Natsuki también lo es" se queda callado un momento.

No sabe que más decirme, sólo me observa fijamente. Esos ojos que me demuestran mucho amor, esos ojos que un día me gustaron tanto.

"Yo aún te amo Shizuru ¿acaso todo el amor que sentías por mi murió?" observar esa determinación hace que me sienta incómoda.

De repente quita su mano de la mía y ve a otro lado. Siento un calor y un olor familiar y me inclino automáticamente al cuerpo que se sienta a mi lado.

"Disculpa por dejarte sola" me sonríe, pero su sonrisa no llega a sus ojos y se muestra tensa ¿nos abra escuchado?

"No te preocupes" le beso la mejilla "estaba con Reito así que no estaba sola" le sonrió. Ella asiente y saluda a Reito.

Nuestra comida llega y Reito se queda a desayunar con nosotras, al principio se siente muy incómodo pero él comienza a hablar conmigo y ya no volvemos a retomar el tema. Es tan agradable hablar con el sobre cosas tontas, sin preguntas comprometedoras de por medio. Natsuki sólo nos observa como si estuviera detallando cada movimiento y cada palabra que compartimos.

Reito se retira antes que nosotras y Natsuki no me dirige la palabra no me vuelve a ver. A veces es un poco frustrante cuando se pone en ese plan. Nos vamos caminando lentamente ella va atrás de mi sin ver a ningún lado específico. Entramos a la habitación y ya no puedo evitar su actitud.

"¿Hice algo malo?" le pregunto ya frustrada de que no me ponga atención.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque desde que estamos desayunando no me hablas"

"Estabas hablando con Reito"

"¿Y que? ¿acaso no puedo pasar una mañana tranquila hablando con mi esposa y mi amigo sin hacer que te enojes conmigo o dejes de hablarme?"

"El aun está enamorado de ti"

"¿Y que importa?"

"A mi me importa. Sólo yo puedo amarte" abro la boca.

"¿Sabes lo infantil que suenas en este momento?" ella frunce el ceño "¿y que te importa si el aun me ama? Lo único que debe importarte es que yo te amo a ti ¿no es suficiente para ti?"

Ella ve a otro lado indecisa, no entiendo la desconfianza de esta mujer.

"Sólo tengo miedo que me dejes" me observa un momento "tengo miedo que me dejes!" repite un poco fuerte.

"¿Quieres que te deje por el?" abre los ojos.

"Por supuesto que no!"

"¿Entonces?" le acaricio el rostro "se que eres desconfiada conmigo y se que es porque me amas, pero deja ya eso en paz porque cada vez que me dices eso siento como si tu quieres que me vaya ¿acaso no te he demostrado ya que te amo?" se ve un poco arrepentida "Natsuki, me volviste a pedir matrimonio y acepte. Mi amor acabas de hacerme el amor toda la noche, como nunca antes lo habíamos echo y se nos olvidó usar condón" ella abre los ojos y la boca. Vaya forma de decirle.

Veo como su rostro poco a poco comienza a quebrarse y muestra muchas emociones. Primero el asombro, luego tristeza, seguido de enojo, hasta terminar en una de completa felicidad. Me toma por las piernas y me levanta en un abrazo que deja su cara en mi vientre.

"¿Embarazada otra vez?"

"Bueno no estoy segura" me abrazo a su cabeza.

"Bueno no es como si haya terminado muchas veces dentro de ti, sólo fueron unas cuatro o cinco veces" le golpeó duró en la cabeza, Dios a veces puede ser tan pervertida "oye vas a dejar a mis hijas sin su padre" me pone suave en el suelo sin dejarme de abrazar.

"Bueno aún no estamos seguras, así que no te hagas ilusiones" le beso suave los labios, ella me corresponde gustosa.

"Te amo, disculpa mi desconfianza"

"Yo también te amo" me acaricia el vientre, me da una sonrisa radiante llena de alegría y me besa apasionado. Bueno… si no quede embarazada antes puede que está vez si…

Pov Nao

Unas dulces manos recorren el contorno de mi cara. Siento como su caricia me relajan profundamente, es una sensación inexplicable. Nunca me había sentido tan en paz.

"mmmm Nina"

"¿Qué?" dice de una forma suave y divertida.

Estiró mi mano para sentirla a mi lado, pero no la encuentro por ningún lado. Ella ríe suave. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con una sonrisa grande y con pocos dientes de Misuki.

"¿Debería de sentirme celosa?" me siento.

"Bueno, esta pequeña es muy hermosa pero no tanto como tu" me sonríe y se acerca a mi.

Se queda parada frente a mi. La atraigo a mi cuerpo y la abrazo suave por su cintura ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me sentí tan bien? Me acaricia la cabeza. Vuelvo a verla, esta tan hermosa como siempre.

"No puedo" me dice y se aleja de mi.

La observó mientras se marcha ¿hasta cuando me seguirá tratando así? Mierda, si yo también sufrí no sólo ella. Sacudo los cabeza, no quiero pensar en eso.

Misuki me observa y comienza a reírse.

"Así que te ríes de mi desgracias" se tira una carcajada y se toma los pies "¿así? Ahora verás!" me subo a la cama y le hago cosquillas y ríe muy fuerte hasta que se pone roja. La tomo en brazos y le beso en la mejilla "vamos a desayunar cachorrita"

Nos vamos juntas. Misuki me acaricia la mejilla y me sonríe. Ella es increíble, me comparte ese sentimiento que perdí hace mucho tiempo. Suspiro, ya Nao tienes que calmar tus emociones.

Nina ya tiene listo un biberón para Misuki, la acomodo en mi brazo y le doy de comer, ella se toma su leche gustosa.

"¿Qué quieres comer?"

"Tu sabes lo que quiero" ella me ve seria "cualquier cosa"

"Bueno…" se gira y sigue cocinando.

"¿Por qué eres así conmigo?" ella se detiene un momento.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" sigue cocinando.

"¿Por qué me ignoras?... me dejaste dormir en tu habitacion pero es como si no te importara… yo siempre trató de encontrar la manera de pasar tiempo contigo y cuando aceptas salir conmigo me ignoras, siempre intentó llevarte a lugares bonitos pero tu igual me ignoras"

"¿Me estas diciendo que ya no quieres que salga contigo?"

"Lo que quiero es que hables conmigo!" Misuki se remueve por el grito, la calmó rápido y la pongo en su asiento. Vuelvo a ver a Nina.

"¿Y que quieres que te diga?"

"No lo se" me acerco a ella y pongo mi mano en su hombro "¿ya no te importó?"

"Siempre me has importado"

"¿Por qué te fuiste?"

"Porque ya no podía más, no podía verte a la cara después de lo que paso. No podía pensar en ti sin pensar en nue…"

"Vaya me muero de hambre!" Nina se limpia una lágrima rápida y vuelve su rostro de indiferencia.

"Ahora te sirvo tía Saeko"

"Ok" se acerca a Misuki "¿como durmió esta hermosa niña? ¿no sufriste mucho con los pedos de Nao?"

"Vamos Saeko, no me tiro muchos pedos"

"¿Bromeas? Ni los vapores de Chernóbil son tan tóxicos como tus pedos" se ríe y contagia a Misuki y hace que Nina se ría también.

"Ya basta… no me huelen tanto" y estallan de nuevo.

El desayuno termina con risas y burlas a mi persona. Lo peor es que hasta Misuki se ríe, traidora y yo que te cambió el pañal sucio y te baño con cariño.

"Entonces Nao, ya prepare una cena con la señorita Clochette para esta noche" mierda! "le dije que querías conocerla y me dijo que quería verte lo más rápido posible. Así que será esta noche, no se pudo antes porque tenía un compromiso con una amiga"

"¿Tiene que ser hoy? Aún no estoy segura a que horas viene Natsuki y no me gustaría dejar sola a Nina"

"Se cuidarme bien sola" la vuelvo a ver sería.

"No te dejaré sola"

"Pase sola por un tiempo antes de venir con la tía Saeko. No necesito que me cuides, así que ve a ver a esa mujer"

"No te dejaré, le prometí al cachorro que las cuidaría y aunque no te guste eso voy hacer!"

"Ya basta las dos!" nos dice Saeko enojada "no se en que momento ustedes comenzaron a discutir entre ustedes, pero eso termina ya!" quiero decir algo pero la mirada de muerte que nos da Saeko hace que me calle enseguida "y tu Nao. Te pregunté si querías aceptar el compromiso o no, y tu dijiste que querías conocerla, yo no te obligue a nada. Así que vas a estar lista, nos iremos a las seis y más te vale ser puntual o voy a tener que sacar el cincho" ahogó una carcajada de escuchar lo absurdo que suena "así es Nao ríete… pero sabes dolerá igual que cuando joven" me ve fijamente y se acerca a mi lentamente, comienzo a sudar frío y asiento rápido con la cabeza. Está mujer si me da miedo.

"Por supuesto Saeko, sabes que yo sería incapaz de burlarme de lo que digas" siento mojada mi pierna. Misuki se ríe por el desastre que acaba de hacer en mi short "¿enserio cachorrita? Todo el fin de semana tranquila y hasta ahora tenía que hacer un desastre" la levanto y la llevo alejada de mi cuerpo.

"Hey Nao estamos hablando"

"Saeko, Misuki se acaba de hacer pipi en mi pierna, hablaremos después que me de una ducha" y salgo lo más rápido que puedo. Veo a Misuki a los ojos y ella me sonríe "brillante" le doy un beso en su mejilla "hermosa, eres una genio"

Enciendo el chorro de la bañera y ajustó la temperatura para que no este muy caliente para Misuki. Me di cuenta que Misuki llora menos cuando la bañan en la tina que donde la baña siempre Shizuru, aunque claro con ella no llora nada. Le quito la ropa y le doy un pequeño tiburón flotador ¿enserio un tiburón? ¿quien rayos le compra un tiburón en lugar de un pato a su hija? Claro sólo al chucho se le ocurre.

Apago el chorro y la dejo sentada a un lado de la tina mientras busco su toallita, ¿pero donde demonios esta? No la encuentro por ningún lado. Unos suaves golpes en la puerta me distraen.

"Adelante, esta abierto" sólo estoy en bóxer y camisa, pero como todos en esta casa ya me vieron así no me importa quien entre.

"Vengo a dejarte una toalla y la toallita de Misuki…" se sonroja al verme.

Su sonrojo es tan bonito y encantador, muy pocas personas pueden verlo, siempre anda son su expresión sería y estoica como si nada hiciera efecto sobre ella, pero verla así sonrojada y nerviosa te hace ver lo hermosa que puede ser.

Me acerco lentamente a ella y le acaricio la mejilla, es tan suave como lo recuerdo. Ella se apoya en mi tacto y luego se aleja de mi mano.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿ya no puedo tocarte?" ella retrocede y se topa a la puerta.

Yo me quedo observándola y ella sólo me ve apenada, me encojo de hombros. Bueno si ella así lo quiere, así será. Me quito la camisa rápido y la tiro a un lado enojada. Me giró y tomo a Misuki y entro con ella a la bañera.

"Si me disculpas, Misuki y yo necesitamos privacidad para limpiar nuestros cuerpazos" le sonrió a Misuki.

"¿Me estas echando?" siento a Misuki frente a mi, la vuelvo a ver sería.

"Si Nina, te estoy echando" tiene una expresión de incrédula "tu no quieres que me acerqué a ti y yo no te voy a obligar a que estés conmigo. Así que haznos un favor a ambas y sal de aquí" está desconcertada lo veo en sus ojos, no se esperaba esta respuesta.

Tal vez esperaba que le dijera que se metiera a la tina conmigo o que la besara fuerte como la noche anterior, pero ya me estoy cansando de que me desprecie. Un día me besa al siguiente se enoja conmigo y me ignora, si entiendo que aún es doloroso para ella, pero también lo es para mi y yo lo estoy intentando, deje de salir con mis mujeres por ella y créanme la abstinencia no es buena para mi.

Ella aún se queda parada en la puerta observándonos. Yo me enfocó en terminar de bañar a Misuki antes que le de un resfriado.

"Hey cachorrita se que no te gusta que te bañen aparte de tu mami, pero te voy a poner un poco de shampoo" hago como si leo un poco la etiqueta "vaya cero lagrimitas, tu shampoo es mejor que el mío" ella se ríe y me pongo un poco en la mano "te prometo que no dolerá"

Me acerco lentamente a ella y le paso el shampoo por su cabecita, al principio se remueve pero le hablo para que se distraiga y no lloré. Nina aun está parada en la entrada. Suspiro y termino de bañar a Misuki.

"¿Podrías secarla?" estaba distraída "¿puedes secarla? No quiero que le de un resfriado" ella asiente. Salgo de la bañera y le doy a Misuki. Me quito el bóxer mojado y lo tiro a un lado. Ella se sonroja aun más, se gira y se va con Misuki. Suspiro y vuelvo a entrar a la bañera.

Pov Nina

"Nina cariño ¿podrías ir a ver si Nao ya está lista?"

"Claro tía Saeko" se ve muy hermosa con su vestido celeste.

Subo las escaleras y tocó la puerta en la habitación que se queda Nao que es en la que me quedo yo. Escucho un suave adelante. Oh Dios está muy hermosa, se a puesto un traje azul oscuro y el pantalón le queda muy apretado, a diferencia de Natsuki a ella no le importa que los demás vean que tiene paquete y con ese pantalón se le marca con poco.

"¿Me ayudas con la corbata?"

"Claro" tomo la corbata de su mano, la pasó por su cuello y le hago un nudo rápido, le acomodo el cuello de su camisa, siento como un escalofrío pasa por mi cuerpo al momento que mis dedos tocan su cuello desnudo.

Levanto la vista y ella me ve directamente, no puedo evitarlo y la beso suave ella me corresponde el beso y me atrae por la cintura. Rompo el beso y la abrazo por el cuello. Hunde su nariz en mi cuello.

"Nao te puedes apurar!" el grito de Saeko nos distrae.

"Ya casi! Nina me está ayudando, ya vamos a bajar!" no me suelta en ningún momento "me puedo quedar si quieres, sólo tienes que decirlo" apoya su frente en la mía.

"Tienes que ir, tu querías esto así que tienes que hacerte cargo" me ve seria "Si al regresar se te quita esa idea absurda podemos hablar lo que quieras" le acaricio el rostro "acaso olvidaste lo que me pasó a mi" aprieta los labios "no quiero eso para ti… lo se fui yo quien te dejo, pero puedo explicarte todo cuando vuelvas" me besa la frente y me abraza fuerte.

"Volviste y eso es lo que importa"

"Con un demonio Nao ya vamos tarde!" vuelve a gritar Saeko.

Me acaricia las mejillas y me pasa los pulgares por los labios y me besa rápido. Me sonríe y se va. Me llevo las manos a la boca y sacudo la cabeza. Sus labios son mi perdición, toda ella es mi perdición.

"Nina! Una preciosa niña no quiere quedarse sola"

"Ahora voy!"

Tomo a Misuki y las acompaño a la puerta.

"Volveremos en unas dos horas, Natsuki llamo hace un momento y dijo que vendrá en unos quince minutos. Así que no estarás sola por mucho tiempo"

"Bueno entonces le daré su biberón a Misuki y esperaremos a sus padres" tomo la manita de Misuki "dile adiós a la abuela y a la tía Nao"

Esperamos hasta que se vayan las dos y luego entramos a la casa y vemos un momento la televisión, bueno yo la veo Misuki esta entretenida jugando con sus juguetes. Sonrió al verla, pero no puedo evitar que malos recuerdos regresen a mi mente.

Hola ¿Cómo están? (: este capítulo puede que sea un poco aburrido, pero siento que es necesario.

La historia ya llegó a más de 100 reviews :D gracias! Enserio muchas gracias y gracias por leer también y por favor sigan dejando sus reviews.

Feliz noche. Nos leemos a la próxima ;)


	15. Chapter 15

"Esto es tan frustrante" suspiro.

"¿Qué es frustrante"

"Ahhhhh mmmmm si, así Natsuki!"

"Eso" me pongo la almohada en la cabeza "siempre que la tía Saeko sale con Misuki pasa lo mismo"

"Más rápido Natsuki"

"Repíteme porque seguimos aquí"

Me alegra que se lleven bien y eso pero son muy ruidosas… no es nada bueno para mi abstinencia.

"Porque aquí puedo besarte sin que nos vean. Mírale el lado bueno" pasa su mano por mi pierna "podemos pasar un momento solas" le sonrió y le beso suave, ella se pone sobre mi y me besa la frente "¿quieres que lo hagamos también?" me ve directo a los ojos, es tan pervertida pero no puedo evitar sonrojarme ni la sensación de deseo que despierta en mi.

"Ahhhh si, así Shizuru tan apretadita" y ahí se fueron las ganas.

"Arg no, no quiero" suspiro exasperada "¿quien va a tener ganas cuando tu prima está teniendo sexo al lado de tu habitación?" se acerca lento y me susurra al oído.

"Tengo el auto enfrente podemos ir a mi casa o donde quieras"

Esa idea me gusta más, le sonrió y asiento. Ella se levanta de la cama y se acomoda el pantalón, parece que a ella si le afectó escucharlas. Se acerca a mi y me toma de la mano para ayudarme a pararme cuando le comienza a sonar el teléfono.

"Hola… Miya" me suelto brusco de su agarre y me vuelvo acostar "¿salir hoy? No Miya hoy no puedo. Tengo un asunto que atender. Si claro, nos podemos ver después o mañana. Si adiós" ella cuelga, me giró y le doy la espalda. Esta tipa ya me tiene harta, ya ha pasado casi un mes y no he podido hablar tranquila ni pasar un rato con Nao porque esa tipa no deja de llamarle.

Ella se acuesta atrás de mi, en silencio y sin tocarme lo cual agradezco ya que siento que en cualquier momento puedo decirle un montón de cosas. Pasamos un rato así, me gustaría poder decir que en silencio pero parece que Shizuru y Natsuki ya están en la mejor parte.

"Nina" no le contesto. Suspira "por favor no me ignores" me giró para verle la cara.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?" ella aprieta los labios "si eso imaginé…" ella intenta tocarme la cara "no"

"Bueno entonces ¿que quieres de mi?" la veo seria.

"Nada Nao, no quiero absolutamente nada de ti. Vete con ella, es tu prometida y te esta esperando, así que ve y dile que tu "asunto" ya está solucionado" me levanto y salgo de la habitación.

Ya estoy harta de todo esto. No puedo hablar tranquila con ella porque siempre la esta molestando, entiendo que quiera pasar tiempo con ella ya que Nao es fantástica pero que le de un respiro. Me voy a la cocina y me tomo un vaso de agua. Ella entra muy seria.

"¿Por qué eres así?... Yo soporte todo por ti y tu no haces nada por mi" me acerco a ella y me cruzo de brazos "soporte verte con ese imbécil, soporte que te tocará y soporte saber que pasabas las noches en su casa y te acos…" no la deje terminar y le doy una cachetada tan fuerte que me queda palpitando la mano. Veo unas gotitas de sangre en su labio.

"Yo nunca me acosté con el! Y no compares las situaciones porque no son iguales! A mi me obligaron, no tenía otra opción. En cambio a ti te dieron a elegir y la elegiste a ella!"

"No la he elegido!"

"Entonces ve y dile que ya no te llamé, que no te busque y que se olvide de ti"

"¿Y entonces que? ¿Por fin le vas a decir al chucho de nosotras?... mmmm ¿le vas a decir?"

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" estaba apunto de contestar cuando la voz de Natsuki nos interrumpe.

"No pasa nada" Nao le contesta rápido y tranquila "sólo que Nina estaba intentando convencerme de cambiar de opinión con lo del matrimonio"

"En eso apoyo a Nina" entra y toma dos vasos "aunque con unas citas con tus amigas y te des cuentas que vas a tener que dejarlas a todas se te pasara" llena los vasos con agua helada "pero sabes araña, si de verdad vas enserio con ella o por lo menos lo estas pensando deberías de presentárnosla" Nao sólo asiente con la cabeza "bueno… mi esposa acaba de despertar de su siesta y está un poco sedienta… así que le llevare un poco de agua" y se va rápido.

Veo a Nao y está seria pero su naturaleza personal la traiciona y se tira una carcajada.

"¿Enserio cree que le vamos a creer que estaban durmiendo?" se toma el estómago con las manos y verla así hace que me ría también. Nos reímos por un rato y ella aprovecha para abrazarme "tienes razón nena, discúlpame"

"Discúlpame a mi, es tu vida y tu puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras"

"Te quiero en ella"

"No quiero ser la otra"

"Y yo no quiero seguir mintiendo, quiero estar contigo pero quiero poder decirle al mundo que eres mía, que eres mi mujer. Si al principio era emocionante esconderse y todo eso pero veo a todas mis amigas y yo quiero algo así contigo" aprieto su camisa y escondo mi rostro en su pecho.

"Le diré a Natsuki, cuando tu dejes a esa tipa yo le diré todo a Natsuki y a mi tía Saeko" me besa la cabeza "pero hasta entonces nada de nada"

"Pero… Nina" hace un puchero muy extraño en ella "¿y que voy hacer con esto?" me toma la mano y la pasa por su miembro que se comienza a endurar a mi tacto, bueno… tiene una buena forma de convencer.

"Bueno tendrás que hablar con Manuela"

"Odio a Manuela y lo sabes"

"entonces te vas a tener que apurar"

Me alejo rápido de ella y ella va atrás de mi. Hasta que me atrapa y me levanta en brazos y me besa.

"Ara…" Nao me suelta rápido y yo me alejo de ella.

"Shizuru, no es lo que parece"

"No es lo que parece, sólo estábamos conversando, ella se desmayó en mi brazos y le estaba dando respiración boca a boca, sólo le estaba tomando la temperatura y nuestros labios de rozaron por error" se ríe "ya me se todas esas, tuve que mentir muchas veces cuando los empleados me veían con Natsuki" sonríe y guarda silencio un momento "no se porque no le quieren decir a mi Natsuki, pero no se preocupen por mi, yo no le diré nada… las entiendo y entiendo su miedo, es el mismo que yo sentía cuando andaba con Natsuki"

"Si le diremos la verdad, pero aún no sabemos como sin que me maté a golpes"

"Ara mi Natsuki no es tan agresiva" las dos las vemos "mejor díganle cuando este presente. Si de verdad se quieren yo les voy a ayudar" nos sonríe, ya entiendo porque Natsuki esta loca por ella, su sonrisa es tan hermosa como si con esa sonrisa se borrarán todos los problemas.

"Shizuru cariño" la abraza por la espalda y le besa el cuello, le toma la barbilla y la besa apasionado. Luego se da cuenta que estamos presentes y se separan rápido.

"Ara" dice Shizuru de forma ensoñadora y sonrojada.

"No sabía que aún estaban aquí" vuelve a tomar a Shizuru por la cintura "¿que vamos a cenar? No se ustedes pero yo tengo ganas de pizza"

Después de estar todas de acuerdo se decidió que Natsuki y Nao eran las afortunadas para ir por las pizzas ya que a Natsuki no le gustan que los repartidores vean a su esposa, ya saben el típico caso de celos agudos. Después de un combate de besos entre Shizuru y Natsuki y un montón de miradas entre Nao y yo se marcharon y nos dejaron solas.

"Entonces… ¿quieres hablar de Nao?" me pregunta Shizuru, me sonrojo y le sonrió. Se va a sentar en el sofá y golpea el espacio a la par de ella… es la primera vez que hablaré de Nao con alguien. Me siento a la par de ella. Suspiro y comienzo a relatarle mi historia.

Pov Natsuki

"¿Qué rayos hacemos aquí?" me pregunta Nao en tomo de fastidio.

"Comprando"

"Eso ya lo se"

"¿Entonces porque preguntas?"

"Porque se supone que tenemos que comprar pizza pero estamos en una farmacia" dice en tono aburrido.

"Tengo que comprarle los pañales y la leche a Misuki"

"Las cosas para bebés están en aquel pació" señala casi el último "¿Por qué no vamos directo?"

"Estoy viendo los medicamentos a ver si necesito abastecer el botiquín" veo hacía otro lado para que no vea mi sonrojo "si quieres puedes ir tu por los pañales mientras yo busco los medicamentos" ella suspira pero asiente.

Cuando ella se aleja un poco de mi, corro hacía el sector donde vi las pruebas de embarazo, puede que sea temprano para saber si mi mujer está embarazada pero ya casi paso un mes y necesito saber! Tomo 5 pruebas diferentes.

Observo a Nao y aún sigue buscando. Bien! Ahora me acerco al lugar de los condones y tomo una de las cajas más grandes. Si ya lo hicimos muchas veces sin condón cuando estábamos en la playa pero desde que regresamos decidimos que íbamos a utilizar protección por que aún existe la posibilidad de que no este embarazada, así que lo hemos estado haciendo con condón y bueno ya casi se me termina la caja que tenía.

Vuelvo a ver a Nao y veo que casi se acerca con la leche, los pañales, unas toallitas húmedas, un talco y un bote de shampoo. Frunzo el ceño, ¿Todo eso le hacía falta? Bueno Shizuru es la que se encarga de comprar las cosas, así que ella es la que sabe de eso. Tomó un par de medicamento de los más básicos para evitar sospechas y me voy rápido a la caja.

"Buenas tardes" me dice una mujer bajita en el mostrador.

"Si, si buenas… necesito comprar esto y otras cosas que trae mi amiga pero necesito que pase esto ya y lo guarde antes que venga" le doy las pruebas de embarazo y la caja de condones.

"¿señorita está segura que quiere llevar esta caja?"

"¿Tiene algo malo?"

"No, pero…"

"Cachorro si te compras esos se te va a partir" se ríe "Tanto tiempo sin sexo hasta se te olvidó tu talla" me sonrojo porque hasta la cajera se ríe.

"No se de lo que hablas, además no es que los vaya a usar"

"Hay cachorro, no intentes ocultarlo, si estabas aullando más fuerte que una manada de lobos" me sonrojo más fuerte.

"Ya vasta! Señorita me podría dar unos más grandes por favor"

"Claro" me sonríe y se va a buscar unos más grandes.

Después de pasar la gran verguenza que pase. Fuimos a comprar las pizzas y pasamos por una dulcería a la que quería ir Nao, no sabía que a Nao le gustarán los dulces pero yo también aproveche para comprarles unos a Shizuru, Nina y a Misuki, a Saeko no le gustan mucho las cosas dulces.

"Ya estamos en casa!" grité al entrar y dejo las bolsas a un lado. Se escucha la risa dé mi hija y se me es inevitable caminar lo más rápido a la sala que es donde proviene el sonido "¿Dónde está mi niña hermosa?" Misuki asoma su cabeza por sobre el hombro de Shizuru y estira los brazos para que la cargue.

Le doy un beso a Shizuru en su cuello y respiró un momento su aroma hasta que Misuki me golpea en la cabeza para que le ponga atención. La tomo en brazos y la lanzó al aire. Ella se ríe muy fuerte.

"¿Quién te quiere?" le beso la mejilla "¿papi te quiere?" le hago cosquillas en su pancita "si papi te quiere"

"Pa…" abro los ojos "Pa…pa!" se ríe.

"Oh mi niña hermosa! Acaba de decir su primera palabra"

"Bien hecho cachorrita"

"Esa es mi nieta y ya habla. Ya estoy vieja!"

"¿Natsuki?"

Oh Dios, mi hija acaba de decir su primera palabra y fue papá! y yo me queda petrificada como una idiota, con los ojos y la boca abierta. Mi hija, mi pequeña Misuki, mi vida, mi todo. Le sonrió y vuelvo a ver a los demás, Shizuru tiene las manos en la boca al igual que Nina, Nao nos sonríe y mi madre tiene un pañuelo en su cara quitándose las lágrimas imaginarias.

"Esa es mi hija" le beso la cabecita "a ver vuelve a decir papá" ella sólo se ríe y pone sus manos en mi nariz "vamos compañera, di papá" pone su boca en mi nariz.

"Ya déjala cachorro, ya se distrajo no lo volverá a decir" veo a Nao enojada, pero ver que sonríe hace que todas las represalias que tomaría con ella se esfumaran, aparte de que Misuki me muerde bien fuerte la nariz y hace que se me olvide.

"Ara mi vida, no muerdas así a papi" Shizuru se acerca y pone sus manos en Misuki la cual me deja de morder al instante. No se que tiene Misuki con Shizuru pero con un simple toque de Shizuru o con su aroma, ella la busca inmediato y le gusta acostarse en su pecho y tocarle la barbilla ¿será eso el lazo de madre e hija?

"Primero dicen papá y mamá" todas volvemos a ver a mi madre "luego camina, después llega la adolescencia y las encuentras en sus habitaciones explorando su cuerpo…"

"Madre!" le digo completamente sonrojada "no digas eso, además… sólo fue una vez" digo lo último en susurro.

"Vaya si que te atraparon chucho" se ríe Nao a carcajadas.

"Quien habla bolas moradas!" se pone roja.

"Nao no tiene las bolas moradas" dice Nina "digo… es imposible tener las bolas moradas" se cruza de brazos y ve a otro lado. Yo la veo seria y vuelvo a ver a Nao, ella sólo se encoje de hombros. Bueno puede que no tenga las bolas moradas pero las tendrá si ha pasado lo que yo creo.

Shizuru me besa la mejilla y se me olvida todo.

"Vamos a comer" todos asienten y se van a la cocina, Shizuru me toma de la mano "Ara alguien no me ha dado mi beso" hace un puchero muy tierno. Me acerco a ella, le acaricio los hombros, su rostro y le pasó los pulgares por sus labios.

"Te amo" le beso suave los labios, es una beso suave e inocente. A veces después de hacer el amor o de pasar un buen rato juntas y darnos un beso de estos hace del momento mucho más agradable.

"Ya dejen de comerse entre ustedes y vengan a comer pizza"

Le doy un último beso y le acaricio las mejillas porque está muy sonrojada. Me sonríe, le tomo la mano y nos vamos a la cocina.

"Por fin"

"Callate Nao, cuando encuentres mujer entenderás lo que se siente" tomo la mano de mi Shizuru y la siento en mis piernas.

"Bueno lo de pasar todo el día encerradas en la habitación, eso si me gusta"

"Sólo estábamos durmiendo" ellas se ríen y nosotras nos sonrojamos.

El ambiente en la cena fue fantástico, últimamente el ambiente en la casa va de bien a mejor. Me encanta pasar así con mi mujer, adoro que se lleven bien con mi familia que no me importa si se quieren quedar para siempre.

Estamos en nuestra habitación. Shizuru esta en el tocador poniéndose una de sus cremas, yo juego en la cama con mi hija.

"¿Amor?" me dice un poco nerviosa.

"Dime" sigo haciéndole cosquillas a Misuki. Ella se ve un poco nerviosa "Shizuru sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras"

"Sabes me he dado cuenta que Nao pasa mucho tiempo en la casa y se va hasta muy tarde" me detengo.

"¿No te gusta que Nao pase tiempo en casa?"

"No es eso" se acerca a nosotras "es que estaba pensando que es muy peligroso que ella se vaya muy tarde y quería hablar contigo para que los días que sea muy tarde ella se quede aquí hasta la mañana siguiente"

"¿Y donde dormirá?"

"No se, el cuarto de Misuki es muy grande podríamos ponerle una cama extra o un futon"

"Pero ahí se queda Nina" no dejaré que Nao se quede con Nina.

"Amor, pasaron todo un fin de semana juntas, no crees que si Nao se quiere aprovechar de ella ya lo hubiera hecho" en eso tienes razón "además quien sabe, se lleven bien y se enamoren" la veo seria.

"Eso sobre mi cadáver!"

"Ara mi Natsuki no levantes la voz. Además ¿Por qué no? Ambas son solteras y merecen tener a alguien que las quiera ¿No crees que Nao pueda cuidar de ella?"

"No!" por supuesto que no

"Natsuki" se sienta en mi piernas "amor estas viendo las cosas mal"

"Tu vez las cosas mal. Nao es muy mujeriega para Nina, además que aun esta con esa idiotez del matrimonio" pongo mis manos en su cintura "Nina ya sufrió mucho para que Nao juegue con ella"

"¿desde que Nina vive con nosotras con cuántas mujeres has visto a Nao? Porque yo no le he visto ninguna" me quedo callada, tiene razón "imagina si yo hubiera hecho caso a todo lo que me decían de ti o si yo no te hubiera perdonado lo de Anh" nos quedamos en silencio, odio que saque eso y no lo habíamos mencionado hasta ahora. Se intenta alejar pero la tomo fuerte de la cintura.

"Tienes razón" pongo mi cabeza en su pecho y me la acaricia "le daré una oportunidad, pero no dejaré que se acerque a Nina" se detiene "no te detengan" se ríe suave y continúa "No dejaré que se le acerque hasta que termine con la estupidez de casarse con esa tipa" la vuelvo a ver "¿de acuerdo?"

"Me parece perfecto" me besa suave los labios "ya es tarde y ella aun esta aquí, ve a decirle que se quede. Prepárate un futon para ella"

Me besa rápido y sale de la habitación moviendo las caderas. Diablos esta mujer si es sexy y es mía. Vuelvo a ver a mi hija que está entretenida jugando con mi celular.

"Hoy no me ayudaste compañera" le hago cosquillas en la pancita "hubieras llorado o algo pero nada, dejaste a papi sola" le beso la mejilla "pero me ayudarás a decirles" la tomo en brazos y voy a la habitación donde se queda Nina y veo a mi esposa preparando el futon.

"Ara ya está listo"

"Eso fue rápido"

"Estoy acostumbrada" toma a Misuki de mis brazos "siempre lo tenía listo para cuando era muy tarde y te ibas de madrugada. Aunque siempre era tarde cuando llegabas"

"¿Aún te acuerdas?"

"Claro, como olvidar mi aventura de amor" me sonríe y quiero besarla pero Misuki mete su mano en su blusa "Ara alguien tiene hambre. Ve a decirle a Nao y regresas a la habitación rápido" se acerca a mi "te estaré esperando" me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja. Me estremezco, desde que llegamos de la playa ella se ha vuelto más pasional conmigo.

Mierda! Los condones! Los deje en la sala, me voy rápido y veo la bolsa ahí donde la deje. Suspiro de alivio.

"Ya Nao" frunzo el ceño.

"Shhhh tranquila, sólo dolerá un poco, después te sentirás mejor" ¿pero que rayos?.

"¿Me lo prometes?"

"Si, sólo quiero hacerte sentir bien. Lista"

"Si… ahhhh"

"Tranquila"

"¿Pero que rayos pasa aquí?!" les gritó.

"Cachorro ¿que demonios te pasa?" veo a Nao hincada frente a Nina "mejor pásame las gasas que están ahí" me señala el botiquín y veo que Nina tiene un corte en la mano "apúrate cachorro" reaccionó y se las paso.

Veo como Nao trata el pequeño corte de Nina como si fuera una herida de gravedad, con ese amor y dedicación. Frunzo el ceño ¿tendrá razón Shizuru?

"Nao, ya es tarde"

"Lo se, sólo déjame terminar de venderle la mano y me voy a ir" asiento.

Ella le coloca un vendaje de una forma muy suave pero tampoco muy floja. Le sonríe a Nina y le acaricia la mano.

"Ya está, ves te prometí que no dolería mucho" recoge las cosas y las ordena en el botiquín "Si, si ya termine ya me voy"

"Nao…" suspiro "si quieres puedes quedarte"

"¿Qué?"

"Que puedes quedarte. Shizuru me dijo que no le gusta que te vayas muy tarde, así que me pidió que te dejará quedar" me encojo de hombros "espero no te importe quedarte en la habitación de Nina" tomo la bolsa del suelo "Si, hay le dan las gracias a Shizuru en la mañana, hoy no quiero que la molesten" sonrió.

Subo casi corriendo las gradas y bueno digamos que fue por gusto porque cuando entre a la habitación con el pantalón hasta las rodillas y con la camisa a medio camino, encontré a mi mujer completamente dormida con mi hija entre sus brazos. No era la escena que esperaba ver pero esta me gusta mucho más. Me terminó de quitar el pantalón y me acomodo la camisa

Me acomodo atrás de ella y la abrazo por la cintura ella se asusta.

"Shhhh tranquila, sigue durmiendo mi amor" se gira y me da un beso.

"Misuki esta muy dormidita y no quiero despertarla"

"Déjala cariño, tu también tienes que descansar" le acaricio los brazos "mañana será un lindo día. Te amo descansa" la vuelvo a besar y se duerme al instante.

Hola ¿Cómo están?... espero les haya gustado la actualización, quería actualizar y decirles que tardaré más en actualizar el siguiente capítulo ya que estoy presentando las actividades finales en la Universidad y eso lleva mucho tiempo para estudiar pero ya después de eso seré libre para escribir :D Por favor alégrenme los días y dejen sus reviews, no se imaginan lo bien que se siente saber de ustedes y saber que les gusta. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización que será un poco más tarde de lo normal y les prometo que contestaré los PM lo más rápido posible.

Espero pasen una feliz noche (:


	16. Chapter 16

"Vamos Shizuru déjame entrar" lleva ya diez minutos dentro del baño y sólo se necesitan cinco para la respuesta de la prueba de embarazo.

"Ara…"

"Shizuru ya déjame entrar!" ella quita el pasador de la puerta y me deja entrar.

Está sentada en el borde de la bañera y las cinco pruebas están en la encimera del baño. Veo a mi esposa para que me de alguna pista pero sólo señala las pruebas. Me acerco lentamente y veo cada unas de ella.

"Negativo" susurro al aire, no es que este triste o feliz, es una rara mezclas de sentimientos. Quería que diera negativo porque quería gozar más tiempo sólo con mi hija y mi esposa pero también quería tener otra hija con mi mujer, soñaba con otra hermosa pequeña que se pareciera a su madre y pasar tiempo juntas, ver a mi hija jugar con su hermana y verlas crecer juntas, eso me hacía tanta ilusión que no se si está es una buena noticia.

"Negativo" la suave voz de mi esposa me distrae de mis pensamientos "negativo" vuelve a susurra tan suave como si pronunciará un leve disculpa y me doy cuenta que ella tampoco esperaba esa respuesta.

Me acerco a ella y me hincho frente a ella. Le tomo de las manos y le sonrió, ella me regala una tímida sonrisa. Le acaricio las mejillas, ella se apoya a mi tacto a un con una leve sonrisa triste.

"Hay que verle el lado bueno amor. Siempre podemos divertirnos intentándolo" ella se ríe y una fugitiva lágrima corre por su mejilla, la retiro de inmediato y le beso suave los labios "todo estar a bien, seremos las tres contra el mundo y nos iremos de paseo a cualquier lado que se nos ocurra y podemos volver a intentarlo, pasaremos más tiempo juntas y podemos volver a intentarlo, veremos a Misuki crecer y podemos volver a intentarlo, podemos volver a intentarlo y podemos volver a intentarlo! ¿Qué te parece? Podemos volver a intentarlo ahorita si quieres" la tomo del brazo y la siento en mis piernas automáticamente me abraza la cintura con sus piernas, le acaricio la espalda.

"Ara Natsuki sólo piensa en hacerme cosas sucias" le sonrió y levanto ambas cejas varias veces, me acaricia los brazos y luego me abraza por el cuello. Le correspondo el abrazo y pasamos así un momento "perdón, se que estabas ansiosa"

"Para nada mi amor" le beso el hombro "si me hubiera gustado que diera positivo pero me conformo con seguir intentando" me golpea suave las costillas.

"Pervertida" me toma de la barbilla con ambas manos "te amo" me besa suave.

Le correspondo el beso con la misma suavidad con la que ella me besa, mis manos recorren lentamente su espalda y al momento de tocar su suave piel me descontrolo y comienzo a besarla apasionadamente. Gime suave, le acaricio el costado con ambas manos hasta encontrar el dobladillo de su blusa y levantarla lentamente, ella se retira del beso y levanta ambos brazos para que le retiré por completo la blusa y la tiro a un lado. Sus hermosos pechos quedan al aire frente a mi.

"No te imaginas lo hermosa que eres para mi" le digo viéndola a los ojos y de la forma más sincera que puedo.

Le acaricio un pecho y veo su reacción. Está muy sonrojada y sus ojos se ven nublados por la lujuria, entre abre la boca cuando le aprieto suave el pecho. La beso fuerte he introduzco mi lengua en su boca degustando cada parte de su boca, ella me toma de la cabeza para que no la mueva y hacer más fuerte nuestro beso, inevitablemente tenemos que separaros por falta de aire. Aprovechó para besarle su hermoso cuello y respirar su exquisito aroma, este aroma que me hace nublar el juicio, le pasó mi lengua desde la base de su cuello hasta la punta de su barbilla.

La observó directo a los ojos y puedo verme reflejada en ellos. Pongo una mano en la parte superior de su espalda y la otra en una de sus piernas. Suavemente comienzo a moverme y la acuesto en el suelo del baño. La observó detenidamente desde mi nuevo ángulo, su sonrojo le llega hasta la parte superior de sus pechos, me encanta la forma en cómo su blanca piel se torna a este color suave de rojo.

Le tomo ambas manos y las colocó sobre su cabeza, le vuelvo a besar el cuello y muevo mi cadera para rosarle mi erección en su parte íntima aun con ropa.

"Ahhh" la muevo más rápido "Natsuki por favor" libera una mano y me empuja la cabeza hacia abajo. Le sonrió se perfectamente lo que quiere.

Voy haciendo un camino de besos desde su cuello y paso entre sus pechos y me quedo un momento en uno de ellos pero la mirada que me da Shizuru me queda claro que no es eso lo que quiere. Voy bajando más y le beso varias veces su abdomen plano. Le retiro lentamente su short pero la dejo aun en braga.

"Nat ahhh" estaba a punto de reclamarme cuando le pasó mi nariz en su sexo aun con ropa.

"Me encanta tu olor" muevo mi nariz de lado a lado y siento como su braga se humedecen más "me encanta lo mojada que estas"

"Natsuki sólo de pervertidaaahhh" muevo a un lado su braga e introduzco mi lengua y le doy unas pequeñas lamidas pero sólo superficiales "si Natsuki no deja de jugar yo…" deja de hablar cuando le introduzco mi lengua y con mi nariz le acaricio el clítoris "Así mi Natsuki" me toma fuerte del cabello y me acerca más a su sexo.

Con ambos pulgares en sus labios superiores abro un poco para tener un mayor acceso y le introduzco más mi lengua. Ella gime más fuerte y se muerde el labio. Esto es tan erótico, oler su sexo, saborear sus fluidos y ver lo condenadamente sexy que se ve en este momento hace que mi erección palpite.

Me retiro un momento y me observa con ganas de asesinarme. Tomó su braga y la deslizó lentamente por sus piernas, ella suspira cuando le pasó mi erección por sus piernas. Termino de quitarle su braga y ella pasa su pie en mi erección. Mierda, ella sonríe victoriosa al ver que me quedé congelada disfrutando de su suave toque. Se acerca lentamente a mi.

"Ara" me susurra al oído, oh Dios una corriente pasa por todo mi cuerpo "mi amor, parece que tienes demasiada ropa" me toma de la camisa y me la quita rápido, sólo veo como desaparece cuando la tira aun lado. Me empuja suave con un dedo hasta quedar sentada por completo y se sube sobre mi "hoy me toca a mi hacerte sentir bien" me muerde el cuello, suspiro de deseo.

Me besa el cuello y comienza a moverse sobre mi erección. Gruño de frustración, se está vengando. Pone sus manos en mi pecho y los masajea, otra ola de placer pasa por mi cuerpo y lo único que puedo hacer es echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir. Está mujer sabe perfectamente como tocarme para hacerme perder la razón. Se baja de mi y comienza hacer un camino de besos en todo mi pecho, se queda un momento jugando con mi seno con una mano y con la otra acaricia mi erección. Sigue bajando hasta quedar en la base de mi abdomen donde está mi bóxer y comienza hacer lo mismo que le estaba haciendo yo. Me pasa le lengua sobre mi erección cubierta, siento el calor de su lengua sobre mi miembro aun a través del bóxer.

"Shizuru ahhhh" comienza a mordérmela y a acariciar más fuerte.

Mi bóxer comienza a bajar cada vez que ella acaricia con mayor fuerza, veo como lentamente mi miembro comienza a salir dejando al aire solo la punta.

"Ara" me besa y me muerde el labio "¿quieres que juegue con tu amiguito?" asiento rápido me sonríe de forma lujuriosa.

Diablos no puedo soportarlo más, ella está entre mis piernas apoyada en sus rodillas y en una mano, con la otra me acaricia la erección y me está dando una mirada llena de deseo. Siento a mi miembro palpitar de sólo verla.

Baja lentamente y me besa la punta expuesta, gimo e instintivamente muevo mi cadera a sus labios. Me baja el bóxer y por fin deja mi erección firme y completa al aire, ella la toma con una mano y comienza a mover de arriba abajo.

"Mi amor por favor" me muerde suave la punta "ahhh Shizuru" le acaricio el cabello.

Pasa su lengua por todo mi pene y mueve más rápido su mano. Me está volviendo loca. Por fin se apiada de mi e introduce mi miembro en su boca. Me muerdo la mano para evitar gritar de placer, su boca es tan cálida, sus movimientos de cabeza son tan firmes y su lengua que cubre mi miembro por completo acompañado con la visión que tengo y con los sonidos húmedos que hacemos no puedo evitar correrme sin previo aviso en su boca.

"Lo. Lo siento" le digo con la voz agitada.

"Ara, eso fue rápido" se limpia la comisura de los labios con la mano y hace puchero.

"¿Quién dice que ya termine?" visualizo la caja de condones que gracias a que mi esposa entro con la bolsa completa al baño aun estaba adentro. La abro rápidamente y sacó uno, se lo entregó me encanta que ella me lo ponga.

"Ara se supone que este era un "intentó"" me encojo de hombros.

"Siempre podemos volver a intentarlo, cuando se me termine la caja" ella se muerde el labio y cuidadosamente lo abre con ambas yemas de los dedos. Lo toma de la punta y le da una vuelta para evitar que quede aire, lentamente lo desliza por mi miembro.

Me levanto y le ayudo a levantarse. Tiro todo lo que está en la encimera del baño y hago que se apoye ahí. Me colocó atrás de ella y hago un camino de beso desde su cuello y por toda su espalda, me pongo en cuclillas y le pasó la lengua por su clítoris, muevo mi lengua de arriba abajo de un lado a otro, suavemente le introduzco dos dedos y los muevo de adentro hacia afuera y en círculos, su interior es tan cálido y húmedo, me encanta estar dentro de ella. Grita suave cuando se corre.

Me levanto y tomo mi miembro, le penetró lentamente y ella se agarra fuerte, muevo mi cadera lentamente disfrutando completamente de su sexo, veo como mi pene entra y sale empapado de los fluidos de mi esposa. Me acuesto en su espalda y aumento la intensidad de mis embestidas.

"Ahhhh Natsuki más rápido" le tomo del cuello y meto un dedo en su boca y con la otra mano le acaricio el clítoris.

Me muevo más rápido, en el baño sólo se escuchan los sonidos de nuestros gemidos y el sonido húmedo que hacen nuestros sexos al golpearse en cada embestida.

Salgo de su interior y la giro para poder tomarla de ambas piernas y levantarla, ella las coloca en mi cintura, la apoyo en la puerta y la vuelvo a penetrar con fuerza. Mis embestidas son más fuertes y siento que comienza a apretar mi miembro. Le acaricio el clítoris y hago mi movimiento de cadera mucho más rápido.

"Natsuki!" grita ahogado mi nombre y llega al orgasmo. Con un par de embestidas más llegó al orgasmo también.

Nos quedamos así un momento hasta que nuestras respiraciones se normalizan, me toma del rostro y me besa suave. Se escucha un pequeño gemido seguido de unos pequeños sollozos y luego unos gritos.

"Ya se levanto" asiento y salgo de su interior.

"Voy a ir yo" me quito el condón, le hago un nudo y lo tiro a la basura, me pongo rápido la ropa y salgo.

"Misuki" esta parada en su cuna buscándome y con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas "aquí estoy" por fin me ve me y estira los brazos "¿Qué tiene mi niña?" le reviso el pañal y veo el desastre.

La llevo conmigo al baño. Shizuru esta en la tina relajada con el agua caliente.

"Ara mi amor ¿Por qué llora?" y como si le hubieran quitado el tapón vuelve a llorar fuerte.

"Esta mojada, se hizo pipi" la pongo en la mesita de bebé y le quito el pañal "¿que se meta a la tina con nosotras?" Shizuru me sonríe y asiente.

Se la doy a Shizuru y ella la sienta frente de ella. Me quito la camisa y me siento atrás de Shizuru. No me quito el bóxer porque no me siento cómoda estar desnuda frente a mi hija. Misuki esta muy contenta jugando con todos los juguetes y con Shizuru, yo juego con ella lo más que puedo ya que no llegó muy lejos desde mi posición. Me encanta verla feliz, Shizuru esta feliz, mi hija es feliz y yo soy la más feliz de las tres. Siento que podría estar así toda la vida de ser posible.

"Madre vamos a salir ¿quieres venir con nosotras?" acomodo el bolso de bebé en el coche de Misuki y llevo una sesta de picnic en la mano "así no te quedos sola en casa" Nina y Nao salieron desde muy temprano.

"No, tengo algo que hacer hoy" Entrecierro los ojos.

"Últimamente has salido mucho" se pone nerviosa.

"Bueno… no eres mi madre así que no estoy obligada a responderte"

"Saeko!" me ignora "Madre si no me dices te juro que te seguiré hasta por debajo de las piedras"

"Y si no dejas de molestar te voy a dar tan duro en las pelotas que Misuki sera mi única nieta" oh mierda un aura negra sale de su cuerpo.

"Por eso es mejor que nos vayamos amor" le tomo la mano a Shizuru y salimos.

"Natsuki es muy controladora con su familia" entrelazamos los dedos. Vamos caminando al parque.

"Bueno si… me gusta que me digan las cosas, a veces puedo ser muy controladora pero no es que en realidad lo sea, sólo me gustaría que me tuvieran más confianza. Lo único que quiero es su bienestar"

"Lo se, pero mi Natsuki a veces es muy sobreprotectora" frunzo el ceño "tienes que aflojar un poco, Nina ya es una adulta y tu madre también, ya saben lo que hacen. Mira amor, te voy a decir esto porque eres mi esposa y porque te amo" ella se detiene un momento "entre Nao y Nina puede pasar algo yo lo presiento" me suelto de su agarre.

"¿Pero que rayos estas diciendo?" pero ¿que le pasa hoy a Shizuru? Nao y Nina por favor! Jamás y mucho menos si yo no lo permito ¿Cómo puede creer que yo dejaré que eso pase? Sobre mi cadáver!

"Natsuki" no, no dejaré que eso pase "cielo, enfoca" niego con la cabeza "mi amor, tranquila. Si eso pasa prométeme que las vas a apoyar" por supuesto que no! "amor miraré" la veo seria "prométemelo"

"Ya lograste que la dejará quedarse en la habitación y que no la molestará" Oh no "se quedaron en la misma habitación! ¿en que estaba pensando?!" claro que se en que estaba pensando. La observó seria "es tu culpa!"

"¿Ara?"

"Tu y tu hermoso cuerpo me cegaron y manipularon mi cerebro"

"Ara Natsuki esta levantando la voz"

"No me importa! Misuki tiene que aprender a no creer en los esculturales cuerpos"

"Si Natsuki no baja la voz en este momento no va a volver a tocarme"

"Si mi amor" bajo la voz enseguida.

"Contigo no se puede" toma el coche con ambas manos y comienza a caminar.

Voy atrás de ella. Hoy no daré mi brazo a torcer después de todo ella vendrá arrastrándose hacia mi.

-¿Enserio estas escuchando lo que dices?.

-Cállate conciencia, tu no sabes nada.

-Pero si más que tu!.

-Pero eres yo tienes que apoyarme, además que tu también estas en contra de lo de Nao.

-Bueno en eso si, pero no en que Shizuru vendrá arrastrándose a nosotras, nosotras más que nadie sabemos que no podemos resistirnos a ella.

-Es que sólo mira ese cuerpazo, esas caderas, toda ella.

"Shizuru cariño espera" camino más rápido ya que por estar discutiendo con mi conciencia me quedé atrás.

Llegamos rápido al parque y corro al ver un buen lugar bajo un árbol. Pongo el mantel y dejo a un lado la canasta. Shizuru llega enseguida con Misuki. Nos sentamos juntas y comemos los bocadillos que preparó mi esposa, Misuki esta disfrutando de su Yogurt en una taza entrenadora de color azul. Shizuru se apoya en mi cuerpo y vemos a nuestra hija jugar con sus juguetes.

"¿Quieres que vaya por un helado?" ella asiente y Misuki se emociona cuando escucha helado "Ya vuelvo" le doy un beso en la cabeza y me voy trotando hasta un carrito de helados que está cerca.

"Buenas tardes señorita ¿de cual le sirvo?"

"Quiero dos conos medianos y me da uno en vaso del más pequeño que tenga, por favor" el me sonríe y comienza a prepararlos.

Veo a mi esposa que está jugando con mi hija, son tan hermosas y en este momento siento que mi vida es perfecta así como esta, no me gustaría que cambiará, a menos que sea por otra hija con Shizuru. Ellas ven que las estoy observando y Misuki me hace señas abriendo y cerrando las manos para que me acerqué. Es tan perfecta, mi hija no se que haría sin ella.

A lo lejos veo a tres hombres apoyados en un auto y están observando a mi dirección y luego a la de mi esposa, esto no me gusta.

"Señorita aquí tiene su pedido" me dice el señor ya mayor y con una sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias" le devuelvo una sonrisa forzada y le doy el dinero.

Me voy rápido donde está Shizuru. Veo de reojo donde se encuentras los hombres con la esperanza de que ya no estén pero siguen ahí observado cada movimiento que hago y los de mi esposa.

"Ara Natsuki esta distraída" la voz de Shizuru me distrae "¿Qué pasa?" me besa la barbilla.

"No pasa nada" disimulo una sonrisa y la acerco más a mi cuerpo.

Vuelvo a ver a los sujetos que ahora cambiaron de lugar y se encuentran en una posición en la cual pueden observarnos mejor. Esos tipos me están poniendo nerviosa, si estuviera sola no me importará pero tengo miedo que les pase algo a Shizuru y a Misuki.

"¿Enserio que pasa?" Vuelvo a verla "Estas muy nerviosa y tensa ¿te sientes bien?" asiento con la cabeza "¿quieres que nos vallamos?"

"Si, vámonos a casa" guardo rápido las cosas y Shizuru me ve extrañada, dejo la cesta en el carrito para llevar yo a mi hija.

Tomó su mano y caminamos lo más rápido que puedo sin levantar sospecha. Vuelvo a verlos y aún están ahí y se suben a un auto cuando salimos por completo del parque. Hay como desearía tener a Nao conmigo.

"Si Natsuki no me dice que pasa no seguiré caminando"

"No es el momento" se detiene.

"Ya te dije que no seguiré" me ve seria.

"Con un carajo Shizuru, podrías hacerme caso tan solo una vez en tu vida!" le digo enojada y la jalo un poco del brazo, comienza a caminar "te prometo que cuando lleguemos a casa te digo" ella se queda callada.

Mierda lo arruine pero prefiero que este enojada conmigo a que le pase algo. Al ver nuestra casa por fin pude respirar tranquila. Shizuru tomo a Misuki de mis brazos y se fue a nuestra habitación. Me voy a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua y encuentro a Nina un poco nerviosa.

"Natsuki!" se acerca a mi.

"¿Qué pasa?" frunzo el ceño y la reviso para ver si no tiene algún golpe.

"Nao no me contesta"

"¿No andabas con ella?"

"No, salimos al mismo tiempo pero no andábamos juntas, me dijo que iba a ir a casa a cambiarse de ropa y que iba a volver pero no me contesta ni ha regresado"

"Déjala puede que ande con esa mujer no se como rayos se llama o con alguna otra o algunas otras" río suave "así es Nao, tienes que comenzar a aceptarlo" ella se pone triste. Me acerco y le pongo la mano en el hombro "voy con mi mujer, si en una hora no te contesta te prometo que iré a buscarla a su casa ¿de acuerdo?" ella asiente "y no quiero que salgas, en el parque habían unos tipos muy extraños que nos estaban viendo y tengo un mal presentimiento aunque puede que sólo sea mi imaginación pero me sentiría más tranquila si pasarán aquí"

"O tal vez sólo estaban viendo a Shizuru, ya sabes como es muy hermosa" oh mierda si es cierto!.

"Ahorita voy a partirles la cara!"

"Ara, disculpen, necesito tomar un biberón para Misuki" Shizuru entra seria, toma el bote de leche y se la agrega a un biberón con agua. Nina me ve sorprendida pero no dice nada "gracias" nos dice y luego se marcha.

"Vaya parce que tienes un problema más grande" me rasco la cabeza. Mujeres!

Me voy hacia la habitación, la verdad no se que decirle, me quiero disculpar por gritarle pero lo hice por su seguridad, aunque puede que me haya precipitado y mis suposiciones fueran erróneas. Arg! Esto es tan frustrante!

Al entrar en la habitación veo a Shizuru dándole el biberón a Misuki y le habla contenta. Bueno por lo menos esa es una buena señal. La observó con una sonrisa y me apoyo en el marco de la puerta.

"Natsuki sabe que puede pasar"

"Bueno sabes que siempre me ha gustado verte de lejos" me acerco y me siento a la par de ella "pero me gusta más de cerca" le pasó el brazo por los hombros y ella se apoya en mi.

Misuki termina su biberón y se queda dormida, se ve muy cansada así que la dejamos durmiendo en su cama y nos vamos a la sala. Nos sentamos muy juntas, no esperaba esta actitud, tal vez un par de gritos o la ley de hielo pero no esperaba estar aquí abrazadas viendo programas estúpidos por la televisión.

Me acomodo bien en el sofá hasta quedar casi acostada y ella se acuesta sobre mi. Le rodeó la cintura y me acaricia la barbilla, luego me besa suave los labios. Nos besamos por un tiempo hasta que una tos nos interrumpe.

"disculpen pero ya pasó la hora y me prometiste que irías a la casa de Nao" suspiró.

"Ves lo que me haces hacer" le susurro en el oído a Shizuru "Ya regresó ¿si?" la vuelvo a besar "ok Nina ya voy" me levanto de mi posición tan cómoda no sin antes darle un beso más a mi esposa.

Tomó las llaves de auto y me voy hacia la casa de Nao, juro que si la encuentro con una mujer pronto será una maldita araña muerta y sin genitales! Me estaciono cerca de la puerta principal y sin hacer ruido salgo lentamente. Veo por las ventanas pero no la veo por ningún lado así que decido entrar por la ventana y me reciben con un gran golpe en mi barbilla.

"¿Pero que rayos?" me limpió el rastro de sangre de mi labio.

"Maldito cachorro casi te mató ¿Cómo se te acurre entrar por la ventana?" me ayuda a levantarme.

"Te quería encontrar con las manos en la masa" bueno no exactamente.

"¿Qué masa? Ni que estuviera haciendo un pastel"

"¿Y que rayos haces encerrada?" me voy al baño para limpiarme bien la sangre.

"Es mi casa puedo hacer lo que quiera"

"Entonces por lo menos ten un poco de decencia y contesta las llamadas de Nina" me veo en el espejo "oh mierda, Shizuru va a matarme" se me esta formando un horrible hematoma por toda la barbilla y tengo el labio partido.

"No puedo"

"¿Por qué no?" suspira.

"No quiero que se preocupe"

"¿Por qué se va a preocupar?"

"¿Ves ese auto que está ahí?" asiento "ha estado ahí desde que llegue, un tipo sale y comienza a ver por las ventanas a ver si hay alguien. Es por eso que te golpee cuando intentaste entrar"

Me acerco a la ventana y veo como tres tipos salen del auto hacia la casa.

"Pues parece que vienen hacia aquí" me quito la camisa y me quedo en musculosa, ella hace lo mismo "aún tiene los bates que nos regaló tu madre" saca una sonrisa siniestra.

"Por supuesto" corremos a la habitación y los busca en un pequeño baúl por su cama "¿Cómo los viejos tiempo?"

"Como los viejos tiempo" le sonrió.

Escuchamos un fuerte golpe proveniente de la cocina, se escucha como los vidrios de la ventana se rompen y se esparcen en el suelo. Nos posicionamos a casa lado de la entrada de la cocina. Vemos como dos pistolas salen por la puerta aún apuntando al frente. Veo fijamente a Nao y ella asiente.

Atacamos simultáneamente, yo le doy un golpe directo en el estómago y Nao le golpea en la rodia al otro haciendo que este grité de dolor. El tercero se encuentra detrás de ellos sorprendido por el ataque repentino, nos tiramos sobre los primeros dos y los empujados para que caigan sobre el tercero.

Este cae junto a los otros dos y con Nao aprovechamos para darles una patada a cada uno en la mano con la que tenían la pistola. Las tiramos lo más lejos que podemos. El primer tipo se levanta rápido y me da una tacleada y queda sobre mi.

"Ahora me las pagarás por golpearme!" se acerca mucho a mi y me susurra "luego me divertiré con tu esposa y tengo planeado un par de cosas con tu hija" en ese momento no soporte más, le doy un gran cabezazo y se retiró con la mano en el rostro, parece que le rompí la nariz porque siento algo mojado en mi frente.

Me levanto rápido y le vuelvo a pegar en el estómago y le golpeó en el rostro con mi rodilla. Cae al suelo, le abro las piernas y le comienzo a golpear con mi puño en su miembro.

"A mi familia la respetas maricón!" el grita de dolor y veo como en su rostro se comienzan a ver que se le resaltan las venas.

El segundo me da un golpe fuerte en la mejilla y logra que lo deje de golpear. El esta frente a mi, mal parado por el golpe que le dio antes Nao. Le doy una patada lo más fuerte que puedo en su otra rodilla y vuelve a caer. Me subo sobre el y lo golpeó directo en su cara, aunque me da varios golpes en la cara y en los brazo, pero igual no dejo de golpearlo y al final queda inconsciente.

Busco a Nao con la mirada y veo que ya tiene al tercer tipo inconsciente, amarrado y amordazado en el suelo, ahorita esta haciendo lo mismo con el primero. No me pregunten como lo hace porque ni siquiera yo lo se. Los observo el primero y el segundo son los mismos sujetos del parque pero el tercero no, pero eran tres hace falta uno. La realidad cae sobre mi como un balde de agua helada 'tu esposa y tu hija' hace falta uno y conocen a mi familia!

"Ya llamé a la Policía estarán aquí en un momento, la estación está cerca y le llamé antes que entraran" su voz me distrae.

"Tengo que ir a casa Nao! Estos tipos estaban observándonos cuando estaba en el parque con Shizuru y conocen a mi hija y a Shizuru! Tengo que ir a casa! Están solas y Nina también"

En ese momento tocan la puerta y con Nao volvemos a tomar los bates, vamos caminando lento hacia la entrada principal y nos ponemos en posición.

"Es la Policía" vuelve a golpear. Veo por la ventana y en efecto eran ellos.

Abrimos la puerta y ellos se sorprenden al vernos todas golpeadas. Les decimos un poco de lo que pasó y los dejamos entrar para que se lleven a los tipos. Por suerte la ventana no está rota sólo fueron unos vasos los que se quebraron y que por la adrenalina del momento no nos habíamos dado cuenta. Se llevaron a los tres hombres y un oficial se nos acerca.

"Encontramos tres armas Glock 9mm y con silenciador, parece que sólo venían hacer el trabajo y no dejar rastro. Aún no estamos muy seguros que es lo que querían, pero parece que los hechos hablan por si solos"

"Querían matarnos" el se pone serio.

"Parece que si, pero les prometemos encontrar respuesta lo más rápido posible" nos entrega una tarjeta "estaremos en contacto" y se marcha.

Nao cierra todo y salimos disparadas a la casa. Siento que todo el cuerpo me tiembla al pensar en lo peor. Oh Dios que mi familia este bien. Al doblar en la esquina cerca de mi casa no vemos ningún auto cerca y las luces están encendidas. Aparco frente y veo a mi esposa y a Nina hablando tranquilas en la sala.

Entro rápido a la casa seguida de Nao. Ellas se asombran al vernos, corro a encontrar a mi Shizuru y la abrazo. La reviso de arriba abajo pero no tiene ningún rasguño. Suspiro aliviada.

"Amor" veo sus ojos cristalinos "¿que pasó?" me examina el rostro y veo su mirada de angustia.

"Estoy bien" la adrenalina se va de mi cuerpo y caigo de rodillas frente a ella y la abrazo por la cintura "todo está bien ahora. Mi Shizuru yo voy a protegerte, a ti y a mi hija" ella se agacha y me besa la cabeza.

"Claro que si mi amor, pero si sigues sangrando así no podas protegernos, déjame que te cure las heridas ¿si?" asiento y ella sale rápido a buscar el botiquín.

"¿Qué pasó?" nos pregunta Nina con un poco de sangre en su camisa por limpiar el exceso de sangre en el rostro de Nao.

"Parece que los tipos no sólo veían a Shizuru por ser hermosa" ella abre los ojos sorprendida, esta apunto de decir algo pero le hago una seña para que hablemos después, Shizuru viene rápido con el botiquín.

Me toma de la mano y me lleva al comedor, Nao y Nina vienen atrás de nosotras. Ellas comienzan a limpiarnos nuestras heridas con una dulzura y delicadeza todas y cada una de ellas. Pongo mis manos en las caderas de Shizuru.

"Sin manosear a la enfermera" me dice juguetona.

"Midori dice que si eres la esposa si se puede" la bajo un poco.

"Pues si la enfermera tiene un bote de alcohol en la mano y tu unas heridas como que no es muy buena idea hacerla enfadar" las retiro de inmediato.

"Vaya cachorro tu mujer si te pone en tu lugar" se ríe a carcajada y Shizuru le pone un poco de alcohol en una herida y aúlla de ardor "ay! Se supone que nos iban a limpiar con agua oxigenada" de queja con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Eso te pasa por metiche" le dice Nina y Nao le da un puchero.

Me quedo sorprendida Nao casi nunca hace pucheros son muy extraños en ella. Shizuru me saca de mi pensamiento y les pone un poco de alguna crema que hay por ahí la verdad no le pongo atención, sólo puedo concentrarme en su hermoso rostro y en lo mucho que la amo, no se que haría si ella me dejará.

"Ya esta" me sonríe. La siento en mis piernas y le acaricio la espalda, siento como su aroma me invade por completo y ahora sólo estamos ella y yo.

"Busquen una habitación"

"Eso es una buena idea" tomo a Shizuru de sus piernas y salgo en dirección a nuestra habitación con ella.

Al entrar no hacemos ruido ya que Misuki aún está dormida. La acuesto en la cama y me pongo sobre ella. La beso rápido y desesperado. Después de la preocupación que pase sólo necesito sentir su cuerpo cerca de mi, sentir su calor, sentir que ella es real o voy a volverme loca. La beso tan intensamente hasta quedarnos sin aliento. Ella se mueve rápido y ahora ella está sobre mi.

"Misuki esta dormida, así que no hay que hacer ruido y sera con ropa ¿de acuerdo?" asiento rápido. Su voz suena tan posesiva y mandona hace que mi miembro comience a endurecer.

Se baja rápido de mi y va a traer la caja de condones del baño y regresa rápido. Se quita el short y la braga. La observo con la boca abierta esta tan sexy, con la camisa larga y el cabello despeinado, con una caja de condones en una mano y dando una mirada llena de deseo y lujuria. Me desabrocho el botón del short largo que andaba, bajo el cierre del short y sacó mi miembro por la parte superior de mi bóxer sin quitármelo por completo. Comienzo a masturbarme mientras la observo directamente a los ojos, un brillo sale de ellos al ver la imagen tan obscena. Abre un condón y me lo coloca, lentamente sube sobre mi y se sienta sobre mi miembro. Lentamente comienza sus movimientos de caderas sobre mi miembro que ahora está sobre mi abdomen. Pongo mi manos en su cintura y la muevo más rápido. Siento su humedad sobre mi abdomen.

"Mierda ya no aguantó más" la levanto y la penetro rápido.

"Ahhhh" le tapo la boca con la mano y me detengo un momento y veo a Misuki que aún está dormida.

Comienzo a mover mi pelvis rápido. Ella se muerde el labio para no hacer ruido. Ella comienza a moverse también, sus movimientos se sincronizan con los míos. Después de un momento así me duele estar en la misma posición pero siento como Shizuru comienza a apretar y se que está apunto de correrse. Con mi mano acaricio su clítoris, veo como le cuesta mantenerse callada, con mi mano libre la atraigo hacia mi y la beso fuerte, introduzco mi lengua en su boca y ahoga un grito en mi boca cuando llega al orgasmo.

Se deja caer sobre mi completamente agotada, la acuesto a mi lado y salgo de su interior. Mi pene palpita con fuerza y aún completamente duro. Me quito el condón y lo tomo con fuerza, sólo hago un par de movimientos antes que mi esposa retire mi mano y lo agarré ella. Se acuesta en mi pecho, pone una pierna sobre la mía y comienza el movimiento lento de su mano. Extiendo el brazo a un lado y con mi otra mano le tomo del rostro y la observo con la respiración entre cortada.

"Te amo Shizuru" sonríe y mueve más rápido la mano "mmmm por favor" mueve aún más rápido y siento que estoy apunto "por favor no me dejes nunca" ella se detiene un momento y justo eyaculo y me cae sobre el abdomen tomo su mano y le doy un par de sacudidas más hasta que ya no sale semen.

Me da un beso en la mejilla y se acuesta en mi brazo. La atraigo más a mi cuerpo, respiro el aroma de su cuello. Ella me acaricia el rostro.

"Es mi culpa" la veo extrañada "todo esto es mi culpa"

"Claro que no, no es culpa de nadie"

"Espero algún día me perdones. No olvides que te amo" no entiendo porque dice eso pero cuando quiero decir algo me besa lento y suave.

"Vaya Nat parece que tuviste un fin de semana fantástico"

"No te imaginas Mai, lo he pasado excelente con mi familia y las cosas con Shizuru están mejor cada vez" le digo entusiasma.

"Me alegro escuchar eso" me sonríe.

"¿Y tu con Mikoto?"

"Excelente" suspira y se sonroja "Estamos pensando en tener otro bebé. Pero aún no estamos seguras" me sonríe.

"Con Shizuru aún estamos esperando que Misuki este más grande"

"Bueno Minako ya está en la edad para poder ser una buena hermana mayor"

"Si, porque papi le enseñó a serlo" Mikoto entra y abraza a Mai por atrás.

"¿Amor que haces aquí?"

"Sólo quería pasar a verte" le da un beso "y decirles que ya encontré un lugar para un campamento para el cumpleaños de Nat" me saluda de puño.

"Pero cariño aún no sabes si Nat quiere ir a un campamento para su cumpleaños"

"Pero Mai si vieras el lugar! Tiene una vista impresionante y un lago hermoso, sin mencionar que no tiene animales salvajes, es perfecto para las niñas y la parte que vi esta aislada por si ya sabes te dan ganas" levanta las cejas y Mai se sonroja " y hay una gran fogata para hacer de ese delicioso ramen de Mai!" se le sale un poco de baba que Mai retira de inmediato.

"Me parece fantástico Mikoto, reserva cuando quieras, aunque aún falta. Hablaré hoy con mi esposa"

"Perfecto iré a reservar en este momento!" besa a Mai rápido y sale corriendo.

"Discúlpala ya sabes como se emociona"

"No te preocupes, me encanta la idea una semana alejadas de todo es una idea fantástica"

"Tienes razón. Bueno tengo que llenar unos papeles, nos vemos luego"

El día trascurre muy rápido y tranquilo o por lo menos así lo sentí yo. Pase por una tienda y compré unos chocolates de los que me gustan a Shizuru también unos para Nina y compré comida de bebé para Misuki. Llegó a la casa y está en silencio, puede que estén hablando.

Entro y veo a Nina hablando con mi madre, ellas se giran al escucharme entrar y las veo un poco preocupadas. Me acerco a ellas.

"Ya llegue ¿y Shizuru? Le traje unos chocolates" le enseño la caja "¿esta en la habitación?"

"Natsuki tenemos que decirte algo"

"Claro madre, pero primero quiero ir a ver a mi hija y a mi esposa"

"Natsuki" Nina me toma de la mano "Shizuru se fue" me rio.

"¿Estas escuchando lo que dices?" niego con la cabeza.

"Se llevo a Misuki con ella" detengo mi risa. No esto no puede estar pasando.

"Fuimos a la casa de Nao para ayudarle a ordenar el desorden en su cocina y cuando volvimos ya no estaba" me dice mi madre.

"No, ella no pudo dejarme, ella me dijo que no me dejaría, es mi esposa!" siento como todo mi cuerpo comienza a temblar.

Voy caminando a paso lento hacia nuestra habitación, en cada paso que doy siento una apuñalada en el pecho. Entro a la habitación y veo la imagen que nunca desee ver. Todas las cosas de Misuki ya no están, toda su ropa, juguetes, nada ya no hay nada! Veo en el armario y toda la ropa de Shizuru a desaparecido.

Mi Shizuru, mi amor. Me derrumbó en medio de la habitación, siento como las lágrimas corren por mi rostro ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto? Si todo estaba bien ¿hice algo malo? Es culpa mia.

"Todo es mi culpa!" grito hasta que me quedo sin aire y me derrumbó en llanto.

Hola todos y todas, tuve un tiempo libre así que me puse a escribir como loca xD Espero que les haya gustado, y pido disculpa por la espera. Pero ya casi termino en la U y tendré más tiempo. Por favor dejes sus reviews :D

Feliz noche (:


	17. Chapter 17

"Cálmate Natsuki"

"Si cachorro siéntate y tranquilízate"

"¿Como quieren que me calme?" camino de un lado a otro "mi esposa acaba de dejarme y se llevó a mi hija con ella ¿Cómo voy a calmarme?!" digo un poco más fuerte de lo deseado.

Sólo ha pasado un par de horas desde que Shizuru y Misuki se fueron de mi vida y ya estoy perdiendo la cordura. Llevo mis manos a mi cabello y me rasco fuerte la cabeza. Tengo que ir a buscarla, si eso haré. Corro hacía la puerta y unos pechos grandes me detienen.

"¿Adónde vas?" me dice Mai.

"¿Cómo que adónde voy?" ¿Enserio esta preguntando eso? "voy a buscar a mi mujer!"

"¿Dónde la buscaras? ¿Irás preguntando casa por casa hasta encontrarla?" mi madre me dice de forma seria.

"Pero no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada. Yo amo a mi hija! Y a pesar de todo a Shizuru también"

"Lo sabemos, pero vamos a ponernos a pensar" me toma de la mano y me lleva al sofá "¿no sabes algún lugar al que ella pueda ir? A la casa de su padre por ejemplo"

"Ella no iría ahí, su padre le dijo que nunca volviera a poner un pie en su casa" me acaricio el ceño "ella es muy orgullosa para ir con el" me pongo a pensar un rato "Oh mierda!" me levanto de golpe y comienzo a buscar mis llaves.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Ese imbécil! Él se llevó a Shizuru! Pero no lo voy a permitir!" ¿Dónde están mis llaves?

"¿Sabes donde vive?" frunzo el ceño.

"No" me rasco la mejilla.

"¿Por qué tengo hijas tan idiotas?" se acaricia la cien.

"Hija madre, sólo tienes una hija"

"Si lo se, es que tu estupidez vale por dos!" me cruzo de brazos "¿y no conoces a alguien que conoce su casa?" me pongo a pensar un momento.

"¿Mikoto no sabe donde vive?"

"No" contesta Mai "un día le pregunté y me dijo que desde el día que vivimos juntas no había tenido contacto con su hermano hasta un día que llegó a nuestra casa. Pero puedo preguntarle" asiento y ella le llama por teléfono.

"Oh rayos!" me cubro el rostro con las manos. Todas vuelven a verme "la frentona, Haruka, ella debe de saber" suspiro "ella me odia" ¿tanta mala suerte tengo?

"¿Crees que te diga?"

"No lo se, ella siempre le decía a Shizuru que me dejará" sigo buscando mis llaves y las encuentro en un cajo "voy a ir a su casa, no se si me dirá pero voy a intentarlo"

"Mikoto me dio una dirección" dice Mai con una media sonrisa "Solo que no sabe si aún vive ahí. Así que decide si quieres ir a la casa de Haruka o donde dice Mikoto"

"Yo puedo ir a la dirección que dio Mikoto" dice Nao "tu donde Haruka y así ahorramos tiempo ¿de acuerdo?" asiento.

"Está bien ustedes vayan, nosotras esperaremos aquí por si llama"

"De acuerdo. Mai te agradezco que estés aquí pero deberías de ir a casa, Minako esta enferma y necesita a su madre" le digo de la forma más tranquila que puedo.

"Mikoto esta con ella y se que puede con una niña con gripe" me sonríe "Natsuki, soy tu amiga y no quiero dejarte sola"

"No me dejas sola" le sonrió para tranquilizarla "se que estas para mi, pero tu hija te necesita" se muerde un poco el labio.

"Bien! Pero promete que si me necesitas me llamarás" asiento.

Salimos las tres juntas. Me abraza y me besa la mejilla. Cada una se va en sus respectivos autos. En el camino sólo puedo pensar en que le diría a la frentona.

"Hey frentona has visto a mi mujer" niego con la cabeza "no eso no. Hey frentita chula, ¿sabes donde está mi mujer?" niego más rápido y me rio suave, por un momento se me olvida a que es que voy a su casa.

Aparco fuera de su casa, esta en silencio. Quién creería que la casa de la gritona seria así de silenciosa. La verdad nunca había imaginado estar aquí preguntando por mi esposa. Me siento nerviosa, no tengo ni la menor idea de como preguntarle sin que se altere. Sacudo la cabeza ¡hay que hacerlo! Mientras más rápido hablemos con ella más rápido veré a mi hija.

Me acerco lentamente y tocó un par de veces el timbre. Me pongo nerviosa cuando escucho que los pasos se van acercando. Abre la puerta y me ve enojada.

"¿Qué rayos haces en mi casa?"

"Yo… necesito hablar contigo"

"No tengo tiempo para hablar con delincuntes"

"Delincuentes" dice suave Yukino.

"Si eso dije, ¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Sólo quiero saber si sabes donde esta Shizuru?" le pregunto lo más tranquila que puedo.

"¿Y como voy a saber?" se cruza de brazos "y aunque sepa ¿crees que te lo diría?"

"Por favor Haruka, sólo quiero saber donde esta"

"¿Por qué no sabes?" me pregunta Yukino tranquila "Shizuru siempre llama cuando llega tarde ¿Por qué no le llamas tu?"

"Porque no me contesta!" les digo ya desesperada. Ellas me ven como si no entendieran nada "Shizuru me dejo y se llevó a mi hija con ella! Sólo quiero saber donde esta" se ven sorprendidas un momento y Haruka me toma de cuello de mi camisa y me jala.

"¿Qué le hiciste?!"

"Yo no le hice nada!"

"¿Cómo que no le has hecho nada? Ella no se va así por así. Algo le hiciste para que ella tomara esa decisión" me pega a la pared.

"Te juro que no le he hecho nada! Yo la amo! Yo la amo como no te imaginas, jamás haría algo para lastimarla" le digo de la forma más sincera viéndola directo a los ojos. Ella me suelta "ella sólo se fue sin decirme nada. Cuando llegue de trabajar ya no estaba en casa, no se porque se fue"

"Shizuru no es así" niega con la cabeza.

"Ella sólo tomo sus cosas y las de mi hija! Sólo quiero saber donde están y si están bien!" les digo fuerte.

"Papi! Quiero que me leas un cuento" la voz mandona de una niña nos distrae. Yuki esta parada en la parte de arriba de las gradas con los brazos cruzados "papá dile a la delincuente que hablen después"

"Voy a subir rápido, ya regresó" se hace a un lado "puedes pasar"

Entro en silencio a su casa y Yukino me guía hacia la sala, son muy pocas las veces en las que he venido aquí pero la primera sin mi esposa. Me siento en el sofá individual y Yukino en el grande. No se que decir, no es que no le hablé al contrario me cae muy bien pero en este momento no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para conversar. Ella parece entenderlo y sólo me sonríe sin mediar palabra.

"Ya la acosté" se sienta a la par de Yukino "vamos a ir al grano" me dice seria "acabo de hablar con ella"

Me levanto de golpe y estoy a punto de gritarle y exigirle que me diga todo pero me hace una seña de que guarde silencio por Yuki. Me muevo de un lado a otro intentando calmarme para tener una conversación civilizada.

"¿Y que dijo?" le pregunto ya un poco tranquila.

"Bueno…" desvía la mirada midiendo sus palabras "la verdad no me dijo mucho" suspira "solo me quiso decir que estaba bien y que Misuki esta bien. Me pidió que te dijera que no la llamaras que ella te llamará a ti" la veo extrañada ¿Cómo puede pedirme eso? "si yo también me extrañe cuando me dijo eso y volví a pensar que le habías hecho algo pero ella me dijo que no"

Me quedo un momento parada asimilando las cosas ¿Cómo puede pedir que no la llamé? Si yo me preocupo por ella y tengo que saber de mi hija, tengo que saber como está y si le hace falta algo. Tengo que saber donde se encuentra. Un montón de imágenes me invaden la mente de ellas con el.

"¿Está con Reito?" por fin le formuló la pregunta que más temo que me responda. Ella se queda callada un rato y yo siento que mi mundo se termina de derrumbar a cada nanosegundo que pasa.

"No" me dice tranquila y con esa simple palaba la calma regresa a mi "se que en este momento no confías en ella y lo entiendo, si Yukino me dejará así y pensará que se fue con alguien no estaría así de tranquila. Ya hubiera ido a romperle todos los huesos" abro la boca, por primera vez me entiende "hay ya madora"

"Es madura" dice Yukino, me río suave.

"¿Estas más tranquila?"

"No, pero por lo menos se que están bien, aunque me gustaría saber donde están"

"No entiendo porque actuó así, pero algo debe de pasar para que Shizuru tomará esa decisión, Shizuru te quiere mucho para dejarte así" me dice Yukino con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Gracias Yukino, pero si ella de verdad me quiere hubiera hablado conmigo antes de tomar esa decisión" me cruzo de brazos y se forma un silencio incómodo.

Me despido de ellas dándoles las gracias por su ayuda aunque aún me voy insatisfecha por no saber donde están pero por lo menos se que no están con el.

Voy conduciendo sin ningún destino en mente, la verdad no tengo ganas de ir a casa. Conduzco hasta llegar a un parque, me siento en una banca. Vaya este parque es más bonito que el que está cerca de mi casa, tiene muchos juegos para niños, la vegetación es sorprendente, esta muy bien cuidado y es muy grande, la próxima vez traeré a Misuki conmigo no se si a Shizuru también pero si a mi hija.

Me siento un rato a ver las estrellas y a pensar. ¿Qué voy hacer si Shizuru ya no quiere volver conmigo? ¿y si no me quiere dejar ver a mi hija? Por supuesto que no dejaré que eso pase. Estoy concentrada pensando cuando una persona me interrumpe.

"¿Natsuki?" vuelvo a verla "oh Dios eres Natsuki Kuga! Tanto tiempo sin verte"

"¿Mika?" la veo de arriba a bajo "wow estas muy bonita" le digo con una sonrisa y ella se sonroja.

"Natsuki Kuga, siempre diciendo lo primero que se le vienen a la mente. No sabes que eso nunca se le dice a una ex novia" me señala acusatoria.

"No si fue ella quien terminó contigo" me cruzo de brazos.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" señala el espacio libre en la banca.

"Por supuesto, es un parque público no es necesario que preguntes" me sonríe y se sienta a mi lado un poco más cerca de lo necesario que me obliga a colocar el brazo en el respaldo de la banca para no tener contacto.

"Tu también estas muy hermosa"

"Gracias" me rasco la mejilla.

"¿Estas casada?!" me pregunta sorprendida.

Yo la veo extrañada pero luego me observo la mano y ahí está el anillo de bodas. Sonrió un poco triste.

"Si" suena un poco más triste ser lo que quiero demostrar.

"¿Hay algún problema?"

"Te acabo de volver a ver después de mucho tiempo, es obvio que no te diré mis problemas" se ríe y levanta las manos en forma de defensa.

"Tu y tus problemas de confianza. Pero te entiendo yo tampoco te dijera nada, mejor dime como te va"

Comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales y tonterías. No lo había pasado tan bien en toda la noche y sólo hablamos de cosas estúpidas. Hablamos tanto que hasta se nos olvidó el lugar y la hora, así que me ofrecí a irla a dejar lo cual para mi sorpresa aceptó. La deje en su apartamento y nos despedimos.

Conduje hasta mi casa he hice caso omiso de todo los reproches de parte de mi madre por llegar tarde y no contestar mi teléfono. Me fui directo a mi habitación la que desde hace un par de horas esta demasiado vacía para mi.

Me quito la ropa, no tengo ganas de darme una ducha así que me acuesto. Tomó la almohada de Shizuru y la abrazo con fuerza, aún tiene su aroma. Su dulce y embriagador aroma que hace que me duerma al instante.

"Natsuki ¿Qué haces aquí?" me dice Mai sorprendida cuando me ve entrar al taller.

"¿Trabajar?" le digo como si fuera lo más obvio.

"Si lo se. Sólo que yo pensé…" me ve un poco incómoda.

"¿Qué me quedaría en casa?" ella asiente "el mundo no se va a detener por mi dolor Mai. Shizuru me dejo, pero eso no significa que voy a dejar mis responsabilidades" ella sonríe.

"Tienes razón" se acerca y me abraza.

"Además, este lugar se hundiría sin mi" le sonrió.

"Que aprecio nos tienes" dice Nao desde La entrada.

"¿Cómo alguien que se queda en mi casa llega más tarde que yo?" ella sólo se encoje de hombros.

"Yo aprovecho a dormir lo más que puedo" niego con La cabeza.

"Minako no me dejo dormir en toda La noche" se cruza de brazos "no le gusta la medicina y paso toda la noche haciendo berrinches, hasta que Mikoto le dijo que la llevaría al parque se la tomo y por fin se durmió" suspira y me doy cuenta de sus ojeras.

"Te hubieras quedado en casa con ella y descansar"

"Bueno igual no serviría de mucho. Mikoto se la llevo a pasear"

"Vaya no se que me preocupa más, si que las dos niñas salvajes anden juntas o lo que van a traer cuando regresen"

"Oh no me lo menciones, la última vez que salieron juntas trajeron cinco pericos a casa. Se imaginan a los cinco haciendo ruido a las cinco de la mañana, ni Minako hacia tanto ruido cuando estaba pequeña" suspira "solo espero que no traigan algo que haga ruido, si no la mandaré a dormir con sea lo que sea que traiga" se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño.

Comienza a refunfuñar de que porque se tiene que enamorar de salvajes y tener hijas salvajes. Después dice de lo maravilloso que es tener una esposa e hija salvaje. Siento un poco de envidia de verla así de enamorada, cuando recién me acaban de dejar, pero no voy a opacar su felicidad.

La mañana fue de lo más productiva, aunque al principio sentía las miradas de mis amigas pero mientras más trabajo más me olvidó de todo. Shizuru no me ha llamado en toda la mañana, yo si le he llamado pero es inútil no me contesta. Pero esto si que no se lo perdonare tan fácil. No claro que no…

"Vaya Natsuki si trabaja duro" su voz me sobresalta y me golpeó en la cabeza con el auto que reparó.

"Hay!" me sobo la cabeza.

"Yo lo siento!" se acerca a mi y me acaricia el rostro ¿Por qué me acaricia el rostro si me golpee la cabeza?

"Ya Mika, estoy bien" me alejo un poco de ella "gracias"

"Bien, porque he venido a invitarte a ir conmigo a almorzar"

"Gracias por invitarme pero no puedo, hay mucho trabajo que hacer y no lo puedo dejar" le digo reanudando mi trabajo, la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de salir hoy.

"Hey Mika, cuánto tiempo sin verte"

"¿Nao?" le da un abrazo "a pasado mucho tiempo y aún siguen juntas" nos ve a ambas.

"Si, esta maldita araña no puede vivir sin mi" le digo con una sonrisa.

"¿Y que haces aquí?" le pregunta Nao ignorándome por completo.

"Vine a invitar a Natsuki a almorzar conmigo pero dice que está ocupada"

"La verdad si estamos un poco apretadas de trabajo pero nos podemos hacer cargo un par de horas sin Natsuki" dice con una mano en su mentón.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Enserio?" se le ilumina el rostro "ves Natsuki podemos ir!" dice emocionada.

"Ni siquiera tengo hambre" refuto

"Vamos Natsuki, necesitas relajarte un poco" aprieto los labios.

"De acuerdo"

"Vamos!" me toma de la mano y me jala.

"No espera no he terminado" pero no me hace caso.

Vamos caminando tomadas de la mano, intentó soltarme pero ella no me deja y sólo me sonríe cuando le frunzo el ceño. Caminamos un poco más hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurante y nos sentamos en la parte de atrás.

"¿Crees que si tu esposa nos viera aquí haría una escena?"

"No mi mujer no haría una escena, ella me mataría al llegar a casa" ella se ríe un poco.

"¿Tu esposa es celosa?"

"mmmm... La verdad no estoy segura, no le he dado motivos para sentirse así" le digo tranquila.

"Aunque no des motivos siempre se siente celos. Además tu eres muy hermosa" pone su mano sobre la mía y me sonríe.

La veo directo a los ojos y veo un brillo en ellos. Oh no esa mirada ya la conozco. Alejo mi mano de la de ella, me sonríe y quita sus manos de la mesa. Se forma un silencio incómodo, una mesera viene a darnos el menú y a tomar nuestro pedido. Sacó mi teléfono un momento para ver si Shizuru me ha llamado o me ha mandado algún mensaje pero no hay nada. Suspiro y le mando uno yo con la esperanza de que me conteste pronto.

La comida llega pronto y vuelve la conversación de poco a poco. La comida estaba deliciosa, no tenía ganas de comer pero no había cenado ni desayunado y mi cuerpo ya me exigía algo de comida.

Después de comer y estar un par de minutos más hablando nos dirigimos juntas al taller está ves sin tomarnos de la mano pero me toma del brazo. Al llegar al taller ella se despide de mi y me da un beso en la mejilla demasiado cerca de lo que me gustaría pero se va rápido antes de que pueda decirle algo.

"¿Cómo te fue?" me pregunta Mai.

"Bien" le digo simple.

"¿Enserio? Parece que iba a besarte" me sonríe y levanta las cejas.

"Eso no pasará Mai. Puede que Shizuru me haya dejado pero yo no pienso volver a engañarla" le digo un poco sería "ella es mi esposa, la mujer que amo y bueno Mika no se porque vino, me la encontré ayer en la noche y no le he dado motivo alguno para que piense algo" le digo un poco enojada.

"Tranquila, puede que sólo quiera ser tu amiga, relájate un poco" me dice Mai dándome un abrazo.

"Las extraño Mai" le devuelvo el abrazo "siento que estoy perdiendo la cabeza"

"Lo se Natsuki, ya verás como pronto estarás con ellas otra vez"

"Eso espero"

Pov Shizuru

"¿Voy a dejarte a tu casa?" me dice con una sonrisa.

"Ara, te lo agradezco pero no es necesario tomaré un taxi"

"¿Cómo que tomaras un taxi? Tengo mi auto afuera"

"Reito, tienes que ir a tu trabajo. Yo me iré en taxi y fin de la discusión" el abre la boca pero la vuelve cerrar.

"Está bien" se acerca y me besa suave en los labios "con cuidado" le doy una sonrisa forzada y asiento.

Salgo rápido, necesito irme de aquí lo más rápido posible. Le hago señal al primer taxi que veo y por fortuna se detiene. Le doy la dirección y doy gracias que conduce rápido. Llegamos a la casa, le pago por el viaje y le agradezco por su servicio.

Estoy enfrente de la imponente casa de mi padre, jamás pensé volver a poner un pie en este lugar. Suspiro y entro silenciosamente. Voy caminando por los largos pasillos, no me había dado cuenta de lo grande que es esta casa. Después de vivir con Natsuki y su pequeño hogar me doy cuenta de lo grande y solitaria que es esta casa. Me encanta estar en esa casa, estar con mi hija y con ella, hasta con su familia y sus amigas.

Un mes he pasado en este horrible lugar, un mes desde que estoy haciendo sufrir a las dos personas que más amo. ¿Cuánto más podré soportar? La extraño tanto, aunque es muy probable que ella me odie en este momento.

Me dirijo hacia el despacho de mi padre. Tocó suavemente la puerta y se escucha un suave "adelante" y entro. Mi padre se encuentra enfrente de una gran pila de papeles completamente desesperado revisando cada detalle uno por uno, siempre desee verlo así, cada vez que se burlaba de Natsuki y decía cosas malas de ella, siempre me lo imaginaba así. Lastimosamente hoy no puedo disfrutar de esto.

"Ya llegue padre" le digo tranquila.

"¿Hiciste lo que te ordene?" me pregunta aún concentrado en sus papeles.

"Si padre" le digo abrasándome.

"Bien hecho… para algo tenías que servir" me dice despectivo.

"Si hubieras hecho bien tu trabajo no hubieras necesitado de mi, ni estuviera en este infierno" digo en un susurro pero creo que me escucho, con un golpe fuerte en la mesa se levanta y me da una fuerte bofetada que me tira al suelo.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" me ve a los ojos llenos de odio, hace que me estremezca.

"Nada padre, disculpa mi falta de respeto" me encojo en mi lugar en el suelo. El me toma fuerte de los brazos y me levanta.

"No te conviene enfrentarme Shizuru, no te gustará que vuelva a jugar con mis amigos, verdad" niego rápido con la cabeza "Bien… ahora sal de aquí" me lleva a la puerta y me saca con un empujón.

Me quedo un momento parada frente a la puerta. Respira Shizuru tienes que ser fuerte por tu hija, no tiene que verte mal suficiente tiene con no tener a su padre a su lado.

Necesito salir de aquí y llevarme a mi hija aún lugar seguro pero tengo miedo que mi padre cumpla su promesa. Un grito y un gran llanto me distrae de mis pensamientos. Oh no! Salgo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo hasta llegar a mi habitación y veo a mi hija con su carita llena de lágrimas y roja. Me acerco rápido a ella. La cargo y me doy cuenta que está helada. Tiene la ropa mojada y estaba sin su cobija.

Entro en pánico ¿Desde que horas esta así? Le quito rápido la ropa mojada y la acuesto en la cama, la acobijo para que entre un poco en calor mientras busco desesperada algo de ropa limpia. Como aun tengo la ropa en una maleta se me hace más fácil encontrarla. Le paso unas toallitas húmedas, se que se ha hecho pipi pero no quiero bañarla hasta que entre un poco en calor. La cambio rápido y la abrazo fuerte a mi, ella deja de llorar y me toma la camisa con su manita.

"Vaya por fin dejo de llorar" su voz arrogante resuena por toda la habitación "ya estaba pensando en la forma para hacerla callar" sonríe.

"¿Sabías que estaba llorando?" sonríe sínico. Hace que me hierba la sangre.

"Está llena de pipi y yo no voy a tocarla" dice con asco.

"¿Entonces por que no le dijiste a una empleada que lo hiciera? ¿Por qué rayos no la ayudaste?!" le gritó.

"Porque no se me dio la gana!" se acerca amenazador, aprieto a Misuki a mi pecho "y mide tus palabras, que estas hablando con tu padre"

"Me importa una mierda!" le gritó en la cara. Él se ve sorprendido y yo también lo estoy nunca antes le había faltado al respeto.

"¿Como me dijiste?" estoy a punto de disculparme pero observo a Misuki que aún tiene las mejillas rojas "te acabo de hacer una pregunta!"

"Le dije que me importa una mierda!" le vuelvo a gritar y me da una gran bofetada. Protejo a Misuki con mis brazos.

"A mi me respetas!" siento un sabor metálico en mi boca "soy Tadashi Fujino, el hombre más poderoso…"

"Al carajo contigo y con tu puto dinero" le interrumpo "conmigo puedes hacer lo que quieras pero no con mi hija! Y ya no dejaré que me pisotees nunca más, además sin mi ayuda pronto no serás nada!" tomo rápido las maletas de Misuki y mías.

"¿Adónde crees que vas?" me toma del brazo "¿se te olvidó que puedo hacerle daño a tu preciosa Natsuki?" me detengo en seco "si así te quiero obediente"

"Suéltame" me quito rápido de su agarre "te juro padre que si le llegas hacer algo a Natsuki o a alguien de su familia o amigas, voy a luchar con todas mis fuerzas para verte destrozado" se lo digo viéndolo directo a los ojos "se muchas cosas padre y no me hagas decirlas. Así que te sugiero que me dejes ir y nos dejes en paz" comienzo a caminar rápido.

"Eso no pasar!" me grita pero no me sigue.

Salgo rápido de ese lugar. Mi respiración está agitada y siento que me tiembla todo el cuerpo, una pequeña sonrisa invade mi rostro. Le acabo de faltar el respeto a mi padre y se siente tan bien! El se atrevió hacerle daño a mi hija y es algo que no se lo perdonare.

Le hago señas a un taxi y se detiene, le doy la dirección de un hotel en el que tengo mis otras cosas y las de Misuki. Doy gracias a Haruka por darme la idea de sacar de poco a poco las cosas y sólo quedarme con lo más básico así se me hacía más fácil salir de ahí.

Misuki va inquieta en mis brazos, pone sus manitas en mis pechos, se que tiene hambre pero no me gusta darle pecho en público. Veo su carita y me observa con los ojos llorosos, al diablo con la vergüenza! Sacó una mantita y me la coloco a modo de cubrir a Misuki y mi pecho, me levanto la blusa que llevo puesta y el brasier, Misuki al momento de ver mi pecho expuesto comienza a tomar su leche y yo la arrullo un poco esperando que pueda por fin descansar tranquila.

Llegamos en un momento, le pago y le doy las gracias al señor taxista que amablemente me ayudó a llevar mis cosas a la entrada del hotel ya que Misuki se quedo dormida hace un par de minutos. Un vigilante un poco mayor y muy amable me ayuda a llevarlas hasta mi habitación.

Entro con mi hija en brazos y por primera vez en un mes me siento tranquila. Acuesto a mi hija en la cama y me dirijo al baño, necesito una ducha con urgencia. Me desnudó frente al gran espejo y observo todas las manchas moradas y verdes que adornan mi cuerpo. Ahogó un sollozo con mi mano. No tengo que llorar, no merezco llorar ni tener lástima por mi, necesito ser fuerte por mi hija. Me dirijo a la ducho y me quedo parada bajo el agua caliente hasta que siento que todos mis músculos están relajados.

Al terminar de ducharme me maquillo un poco para que no se me note el golpe que tengo en mi labio. Salgo y veo a Misuki completamente dormida. Sonrió al verla. Quién creería que algo tan pequeño te llenaría de valor y de coraje para hacer algo que nunca imaginas llegar hacer, haría cualquier cosa por esta pequeña personita. Me acuesto a su lado y le acaricio la cabecita.

"Eres mi hija, te prometo protegerte y ser valiente de ahora en adelante" le digo en susurro y le beso en su frente.

La observó por un momento hasta que el suave sonido del vibrador de mi teléfono llama mi atención. Observo en la pantalla y veo que es Haruka, contesto enseguida.

"Hasta que por fin contestas!" alejo un poco el teléfono de mi oreja ya que grita muy fuerte.

"Ara buenas tardes a ti también" le digo sonriendo.

"Nada de buenas tarde! Tienes idea de lo preocupadas que estamos por ti, te he estado llamando todo el día"

"Lo siento Haruka de verdad, he estado pensando en muchas cosas"

"¿Enserio? A ver dime que es tan importante como para ignorarme" guardo silencio por unos segundos.

"Hice lo que mi padre me pidió" se forma un silencio entre las dos, se que está apunto de explotar "y lo acabo de mandar a la mierda" le digo antes de que comience a gritarme.

"Repítelo!"

"Mandé a mi padre a la mierda, no exactamente con esas palabras pero lo hice Haruka. Ya estoy cansada de que me pisotee"

"Vaya por fin tuviste el valor de hacerlo ¿Qué te motivo?"

"Una hermosa personita de casi nueve meses a mi lado" le digo mientras acaricio las mejillas suaves de mi hija.

"No sabes como me alegra eso. Dime donde estas"

"En un hotel, necesito encontrar un trabajo y un lugar al que pueda alquilar, tengo pagado un tiempo aquí pero no se cuanto tiempo más podré estar aquí"

"Dime donde estas y paso por ti en este momento, te quedarás con nosotras"

"Oh no Haruka yo…"

"Nada. Me das la dirección y empaca bien todas tus cosas que voy a ir por ti ahorita" me dice de forma autoritaria como siempre. Le doy la dirección y me cuelga.

Suspiro y ordenó lo poco que había desordenado hace un momento sólo dejo un biberón por si Misuki se despierta con hambre. A los pocos minutos escucho unos murmullos casi gritos fuera de mi habitación y se perfectamente quien es. Abro la puerta y veo a Haruka seguida por el amable vigilante anterior.

"Señorita Kuga, disculpe por el escándalo pero esta joven no me hace caso y dice que viene a verla" me dice el pobre hombre apenado.

"Ara señor Lee no se preocupe es una amiga mía" le digo con una sonrisa y el se relaja.

"Entonces me retiro" hace una reverencia y se marcha aliviado de ya no tener que lidiar con Haruka.

"Con que señorita Kuga"

"Es mi apellido de casada" me encojo de hombros "y me gusta"

"Si claro ¿Estas lista?" asiento "bien, Yukino esta haciendo la cena y se ve deliciosa así que vamos a apurarnos" me dice tomando las maletas.

Tomó a Misuki en brazos y se despierta al instante que la tomo en brazos. Da un gran bostezo y me sonríe. La imagen me llena de ternura y no me importa los problemas que vengan porque voy a dar lo mejor de mi por ella.

"Apúrate Bubuzuke, tienes toda la vida para contemplar a tu hija pero la comida de Yukino sólo pasa caliente por un tiempo muy corto y recalentada no sabe igual" sonrió por su tonto comentario.

"Ara, tienes razón tengo toda la vida para mi hija" le digo y me acerco a ella "gracias Haruka" le acerco a mi hija "agradécele a la tía Haruka con un beso" no es más que un simple toque de sus labios en la mejilla de Haruka pero logra sonrojarla.

"Ya dejen de jugar las dos, hay que irnos ya" nos dice rápido aún con las mejillas sonrojadas.

La seguimos y gracias a que Misuki ya está despierta puedo llevar unas maletas yo también. Me despido del vigilante con una sonrisa amable. Después de subir las maletas y poner a Misuki en el asiento para bebés, Haruka comienza a conducir como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Por un momento estoy deseando regresar a la zona segura en el hotel.

Llegamos rápido a su casa y llegó completamente mareada que no puedo esperar y salgo corriendo a su baño a vomitar. Me quedo sentada un par de momentos en el suelo hasta que tocan. Me levanto me limpió la boca y abro la puerta encontrándome con una Yukino preocupada.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si no te preocupes, sólo me estoy un poco mareada por el camino" le digo tranquila.

"Bien" me toma de la mano y me lleva a la cocina "¿quieres comer algo?" asiento y me siento a la par de Haruka que tiene a Misuki en sus piernas.

"Vaya para estar casada con una amante a los autos y a la velocidad te mareas muy rápido" me dice dándole de comer pedazos pequeños de comida a Misuki.

"Bueno ella es la amante, yo prefiero pasar en un lugar tranquilo a su lado" digo la última palabra inconscientemente.

"Tía Shizuru, llegas a tiempo para las vacaciones" me dice Yuki entusiasmada.

"¿Ara? ¿van a salir de vacaciones?"

"Si vamos a ir de campamento y veremos muchos animales, insectos y plantas" dice con una gran sonrisa "papi dice que no quiere ir, pero yo se que si irá porque no puede pasar una noche sin mamá" me dice como un secreto "tía Shizuru vendrá también ¿verdad?"

"Claro que irá" dice Haruka antes que pueda decir algo.

"Pero son sus vacaciones en familia, suficiente hacen con dejarme quedar aquí"

"Tía Shizuru también es de la familia, además yo se que a Misuki le gustará jugar conmigo y la cuidaré de todo" dice Yuki decidida.

"Es cierto Shizuru tu también te divertirás, además hay un lago hermoso"

"¿Cuánto tiempo será?" tengo que saber ya que pronto tendré que buscar trabajo.

"Una semana" hago unas pequeñas cuentas de las cosas que tengo para Misuki y el dinero que me queda, tendré que ir a comprar más cosas para que me duren en la semana pero si, me lo puedo permitir.

"De acuerdo" digo y Yuki salta entusiasmada en su asiento "¿Cuándo nos iremos? Tengo que comprarle unas cosas a Misuki"

"Pasado mañana"

"Te llevaré mañana antes de irme a la oficina ¿te parece?"

"Claro, te lo agradezco" ella asiente y sigue comiendo.

La cena fue fantástica, tenía tanto tiempo comiendo sola en un enorme comedor, aunque este es más grande que el de Natsuki no es tan grande como el de mi padre pero lo mejor es que no es solitario.

Acuesto a Misuki en la cama, paso entretenida jugando con Yuki y con los carritos que le compro Natsuki y quedó agotada. Natsuki… ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Ya abra cenado? ¿ya se habrá acostado?. Me acuesto a la par de Misuki. Escucho a Haruka leyéndole un cuento a Yuki y no puedo evitar la imagen de Natsuki leyéndole un cuento a Misuki, se que no la merezco ni merezco su perdón pero por un momento me imagino junto a ella o que viene y me abraza por la espalda antes de quedarme dormida.

Pov Natsuki

"Wow este lugar es increíble" digo admirando la hermosa vista.

"Ya ves y tu que no querías venir" me regaña Mika.

Desde que establecí los límites y le deje muy en claro que estoy casada, que tengo una hija y que no tengo planeado engañar a mi mujer por ningún motivo, se ha vuelto una amiga más.

"Bueno tenía mis razones" me encojo de hombros.

"Natsuki ayúdanos con las maletas!" me grita Mai.

"Tengo que ir con mi madre antes que me venga a traer con un cincho" ella se ríe y veo como Mai estornuda involuntariamente.

Comenzamos a bajar las maletas. La verdad no tenía ganas de venir, tengo un mes sin ver a mi hija, por lo menos Shizuru me ha estado mandando fotos y vídeos de Misuki. Ya puede decir bien papá, ya está comenzando a caminar y cada vez se vuelve más y más hermosa, la extraño tanto como me gustaría estar con ella en estos momentos tan importantes.

"Ara mi amor no tan rápido" esa voz.

Oh Dios siento como mi cuerpo se detiene al instante y mi corazón comienza a latir como loco ¿será verdad o sólo una mala pasada?

"Vas hacer que mami se cansé temprano" otra vez!

Veo por todos lados pero no puedo ver nada. Siento una desesperación en todo mi cuerpo. Por favor que no sea mi imaginación, por favor déjame volverla a ver.

"Ara tiene que ser tan testaruda como su padre, bueno que más esperar de la cachorrita de papi" es ella!

Tiro la maleta que tenía en las manos y salgo corriendo ignorando los llamados de las demás. Corro hasta llegar a las cabañas y la veo, ahí está frente a mi, tan hermosa como siempre. Esta encorvada tomando a Misuki de ambas manos, ella que con pasos torpes intenta llegar al ritmo de su madre.

"Hay mi amor, ya fue suficiente por hoy, a mami le duele la espalda" la toma en brazos de modo que Misuki esta viendo hacia atrás y por fin puedo volver a ver esos hermosos ojos verdes y su hermosa sonrisa.

Siento como una lágrima me corre por la mejilla. Con una simple sonrisa de ella siento que todas mis defensas fueron quebrantadas.

"Papi" dice contenta.

"Si Papi, ahora di mami"

"Papi" vuelve a decir hoy más contenta.

"Vamos di mami también o me podré celosa" dice con un puchero. Dios se ve tan hermoso en ella que no puedo evitar una sonrisa de estúpida.

"Papi!" hoy se remueve de los brazos de Shizuru y estira los de ella para que la cargue.

Respiro hondo y me acerco a ellas. Shizuru al ver el comportamiento extraño de Misuki se gira para ver que es lo que Misuki vio. Queda sorprendida cuando me ve, da un par de pasos hacia atrás pero no se va. Se lleve una mano a la boca y un mar de lágrimas corre por sus mejillas. Niega con la cabeza como no creyendo lo que ve.

"Natsuki" susurra con la voz entre cortada y llorosa.

"Shizuru" siento un nudo en la garganta.

Es ella, de verdad es ella. La mujer que más amo en el mundo junto a ña niña que adoro mucho más que mi vida. Aquí están, están a mi lado y son reales, y a pesar de que ensayaba que cuando volviera a ver a Shizuru la iba a tratar de forma indiferente, ahora me tenían corriendo hacia ella, abrazándola y besándola con desesperación.

Hola ¿Cómo están? Me disculpo por la tardanza, oficialmente estoy de vacaciones pero no podía concentrarme, sólo podía pensar en lo que estudié para mis avaluaciones anteriores que tuve un bloqueo, espero de verdad les haya gustado el capítulo, me costó mucho terminarlo y les pido que por favor me den su opinión se los agradeceré un montón.

Feliz tarde :D


	18. Chapter 18

Misuki me golpea en la cara y hace que me aleje de Shizuru. Ella está muy sonrojada al igual que yo. Esta tan hermosas y sus labios están tan deliciosos y adictivos como siempre. No Natsuki se supone que no tenía que ser así, no hay que dejarle las cosas tan fáciles. Misuki me estira los brazos para que la cargue.

"¿Puedo cargarla?" ella me sonríe.

"Es tu hija Natsuki, no es necesario que me pidas permiso" la estira y yo por fin la vuelvo a tener entre mis brazos.

Esta tan hermosa su hermoso cabello está un poquito más grande, su hermosa sonrisa ya muestra otro nuevo diente, sus ojos siempre demuestran ese brillo de amor hacia mi. La abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo sin lastimarla y ella comienza a llorar suave. La despegó de mi cuerpo asustada de haberle hecho daño pero me toma de la camisa con sus manitas y apoya su cabeza en mi pecho.

Shizuru sólo nos observa con lágrimas en los ojos. Tengo ganas de abrazarla pero me las contengo. Tengo que ser fuerte o me volverá a lastimar siempre. Le beso la cabecita a mi hija y le digo que la amo.

"¿Puedo llevarla con las demás?" ella me ve sorprendida.

"Claro" ella se acerca y trata de quitármela al principio no la dejo, aún tengo miedo que me la vuelva a quitar. Ella me ve triste y apenada "Solo quiero ponerle repelente y algo más cómodo" me dice suave. Asiento y se la entregó pero Misuki no quiere soltarme la camisa "Ara, mi amor tienes que venir conmigo para ir a pasear con papi" le dice suavemente y ella se suelta.

Camina en dirección a una cabaña, al principio no se si seguirla porque no se con quien estará. Al diablo ella aún es mi mujer! La sigo y para mi suerte sólo están sus cosas y las de Misuki ¿entonces con quien vino?

"Hey cachorro maldito!" viene Nao con varias maletas "¿Por qué diablos sales corriendo así? Nos dejaste todo el trabajo a nosotras!"

"¿No que las arañas tienen ocho patas? , te las arreglaras muy bien sin mi" le gritó y Shizuru se ríe suave.

"Así como los chuchos tienen el hocico grande y parece que tienes la nariz también" me dice al ver a Shizuru "hola Shizuru tanto tiempo" le dice Nao con un tono frío que no me agrada, puede que ella me ha lastimado pero no me agrada que la traten mal.

"Hola Nao" le dice lo más tranquila que puede, sabe que todas las personas que vienen están en su contra.

"Ya párale Nao" le digo seria cuando veo que todavía no la ha dejado de ver mal. Ella se relaja un poco.

"Natsuki ¿ya viste el hermoso lago? quiero que me lleves ahí" dice Mika alegre caminado hacia mi y abrazándome por el cuello "por favor" pone una mirada de cachorrito.

"Espera Mika, detente" le digo quitando sus brazos de mi cuello al ver la incomodidad de Shizuru.

"Bueno igual tengo tiempo para convencerte" me dice pasando su dedo en mi barbilla "¿Quién es ella y que hace aquí? Se supone que sólo nosotras íbamos a estar aquí"

Vuelvo a ver a Shizuru que tiene una aura negra emanando por su cuerpo y una sonrisa siniestra, oh no aquí se va armar.

"Ara, lo mismo debería de preguntar"

"Soy una muy buena amiga de Natsuki" me agarra del brazo.

"Mira que bueno" la ve de forma arrogante "pues yo soy su esposa" le dice viéndole a los ojos, tan imponente, tan hermosa.

Se forma un silencio, Shizuru aprovecha para entrar a la cabaña y cierra. Me separo de Mika y tocó la puerta, sólo espero que no cambie de opinión con prestarme a Misuki, aunque es mi hija y tengo los mismos derechos que ella pero no quiero discutir, estamos de vacaciones y sólo quiero llevar la fiesta en paz. Espero un momento pero en un par de segundos me contesta que puedo entrar.

La observó buscando unas cosas en el bolso, Misuki esta acostada en la cama tomando un biberón ella solita. Sonrió, es tan hermosa y tan perfecta para mi. Me aventuro a sentarme en la cama al lado de mi hija que no me pone atención por estar tomando su leche. Shizuru se ríe.

"¿De que te ríes?" le pregunto un tono más fuerte de lo normal.

"De ti" se encoje de hombros.

"¿De como jugaste conmigo?" le pregunto seria, ella se detiene y me ve fijamente, me estremezco.

"No" me dice tranquila "tu puchero es como el de Misuki, es… hermoso" mira al suelo con una pequeña sonrisa y sigue buscando.

"Lo dices porque es tu hija y es hermosa por eso dices que el mío también" niego con la cabeza.

"Lo digo porque se parece a ti" se acerca un poco a nosotras "tu piensas que Misuki sólo se parece a ti en los ojos pero no es así, a ella le encanta la comida como a ti, le encantan los autos tanto como a ti, tiene los mismos pucheros que tu, se cruza de brazos igual como lo haces tu, su pequeña sonrisa ilumina el día así como lo hace la tuya, cuando está triste pone los mismos ojitos de perrito como los tuyos" se ríe un poco "no le gusta que le de los rayos del sol se posen en su rostro cuando duerme, ni el calor, ni la cama desordenada, cuando sueña mueve un poco la nariz como lo haces tu" frunzo el ceño, yo no muevo mi nariz "si lo haces, estas dormida por eso no lo sabes" me sonríe "Misuki tienes muchas cosas tuyas Natsuki, tal vez lo único que tiene de mi sea lo físico" sonríe aunque es una sonrisa triste.

"No sonrías si no quieres" le digo un poco enojada cambiando rápido de tema.

"Es lo único que me queda" ve a otro lado.

No entiendo a que viene ese comentario, pero sus palabras salen de una forma extraña, siento un nudo en la garganta al verla así de triste. Ella me dejo sola por un mes, sin decirme nada, se llevó a mi hija y toda mi felicidad pero al verle el rostro veo que ella también a sufrido. Vuelvo a ver a otro lado, ella fue quien nos ha hecho sufrir a ambas y no quiero ser yo quien se disculpe porque está vez no fue mi culpa.

"Mi amor está tan concentrada" vuelvo a verla sonrojada pensando que me habla a mi pero sólo le habla a Misuki "vamos a ponerte ropa cómoda y un poco de repelente para que salgas con papi un rato ¿si?"

Siempre me encanta escuchar como le habla, Shizuru es súper cariñosa con Misuki, es una excelente madre. Le quita los zapatitos y los calcetines, la camisita que traía y le pone una más fresca, luego le quita el pantalón y le pones un short, luego le coloca repelente en todo el cuerpo para que no le piquen los mosquitos, le pone unos zapatitos de playa para bebés.

"La vas a llevar al lago verdad"

"¿Por qué dices que la llevaré al lago?"

"Porque tu "amiga" te pidió que la llevaras"

"Pues no es así, para que sepas la llevaré a dar un paseo. Mikoto dice que hay unos animales por aquí pero no son peligrosos, Minako quiere ir así que llevaré a Misuki también para ir todas juntas" tomo a Misuki antes que cambie de opinión "tal vez la lleve más tarde al lago y puedes ir con nosotras si quieres" ella no me da una respuesta solo busca algo en otra maleta ¿Cuántas abra traído?. Me levanto con Misuki en brazos que está con una gran sonrisa aplaudiendo lo más fuerte que puede con sus manitas aunque no hace sonido alguno.

"Espera" vuelvo a verla "Ya que van a ir a caminar no quiero que le de mucho sol" le pone una gorra "bien ya esta" sonríe y le besa en la cabecita "ten" me da un bolso pequeño "va unos biberones con agua para que no se deshidrate y una botella para ti también, un par de pañales desechables y un cambio de ropa… por favor cuídala bien Natsuki, no es que desconfíe de ti pero es lo único que tengo así que por favor protégela" quiero decirle que también me tiene a mi y que siempre estaré para ella pero sólo asiento y ella sonríe.

"Vaya que hermosa niña" dice Mika cuando nos ve salir de la cabaña "¿puedo cargarla?" veo a Shizuru de reojo que está apretando su puño pero asiento y se la prestó, ella la ve fijamente "Vaya no se parece nada a ti Natsuki ¿segura que es tuya?" un silencio de forma y por primera vez veo a Shizuru a punto de perder la compostura en público, la tomo del brazo "es broma, sólo bromeaba" se ríe un poco.

Mika se caracteriza por hacer bromas pesadas, a mi no me importa ya me acostumbré al igual que mis amigas pero Shizuru no y se ve que le ha molestado mucho el comentario fuera de lugar de Mika.

Nina toma a Misuki y yo me llevo a Shizuru atrás de las cabañas.

"Tranquila" le digo suave.

"¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo?"

"Si la escuche pero ella es así, le gusta bromear"

"¿Bromear? Vaya manera de bromear" se ríe burlona.

"Estas estresada por eso lo escuchas mal"

"¿Estresada?" se queda callada un poco y hace un par de respiraciones profundas "tal vez si lo estoy, estar aquí y saber que todas las personas que están aquí están en mi contra me estresa. Yo… lo siento Natsuki, se que estas aquí para celebrar tu cumpleaños y yo sólo lo estoy estropeando" se abraza, me acerco un poco "te prometo irme lo más pronto posible, no quiero arruinarte los otros días" ella ve al suelo.

"Hey tranquila" le acaricio los hombros "esta bien, tienes derecho a enojarte, voy hablar con ella ¿de acuerdo?" asiente y se forma un pequeño silencio "quiero que te quedes, por favor quédate conmigo" le digo en un susurro.

Ella me toma de la camisa y apoya su cabeza en mi pecho. La abrazo fuerte. Nos quedamos así por un momento más.

"Hey Natsuki ya nos vamos" Mika nos interrumpe.

Tomó la mano de Shizuru y nos dirigimos con el grupo. Todas están ordenando las cosas que van a llevar. Misuki esta muy contenta jugando con Nina y con yuki… Espera ¿Yuki? Me giró y veo a la gritona con su esposa ordenando unas cosas.

"Vaya con que la delincuente ya apareció" dice fuerte.

"Pues con tus gritos quien va a querer aparecer" le digo burlona.

"Tía Shizuru!" Minako viene corriendo con una sonrisa hacia nosotras "que alegría que viniste tía Shizuru, mamá me dijo que estabas de vacaciones y que no sabía si ibas a venir, tía Natsuki paso muy triste porque no la llevaste de vacaciones" maldita inocencia de los niños!

"Ara Minako, por nada iba a perderme el venir a este hermoso lugar y poner verte nadar, escuche que ya puedes"

"Si que puedo!" dice orgullosa "papá me enseñó, pero a mami le gusta que nade con flotadores" se cruza de brazos.

"Es por tu bien, pero cuando estés más grande ya no los vas a utilizar"

"Si! y podré enseñarle a nadar a mi hermanita!" dice contenta dando saltitos "verdad que si papá"

"Claro que si, ahora ven tengo que ponerte repelente o tu madre me matara o peor aún me deja sin comer" dice con una voz y un rostro de dolor. Minako sale corriendo donde ella.

"Ara no sabía que Mai esta embarazada"

"Aún no lo está, pero están pensando tener un bebé pronto" ella asiente pero no dice nada.

"Bueno antes que nada vamos a decir en que cabaña se quedarán. Hay cuatro cabañas tres con una cama y una que es la mas grande tiene dos, lo más lógico es que las familia se queden en las individualidades y las que son más se queden en la grande con algunas cosas de nuestros equipos ¿de acuerdo?" todas asienten "bien, entonces Haruka y yukino ya están instaladas en su cabaña y que se queden ahí, ¿ya tienes compañera Shizuru?"

"Ara, si ya tengo compañera" todas se quedan calladas observándola y me observan, yo solo aprietos los puños "Misuki es mi compañera"

Todas se relajan, otras hasta sueltan unas risa forzada. Yo por mi parte me relajo y la observó un poco seria, no me guste que bromee así después de haberme dejado.

"¿Qué? Yo pensé que te gustaban las que hacían bromas pesadas" me dice sólo a mi y se cruza de brazos.

No puedo evitarlo, me río y la atraigo a mi cuerpo por la cintura. Todas se nos quedan viendo, me sonrojo un poco y me dejo de reírme.

"Entonces no te importa compartir con Natsuki"

"Ara sólo si Natsuki quiere" me ve a los ojos y sonríe.

"Por supuesto que no quiere! Ella me dijo que se iba a quedar conmigo" Shizuru se aleja de mi y yo la tomo de la mano.

"Me quedaré con Shizuru"

"Natsuki no tiene que hacer esto si no quiere, ya le habías prometido quedar…."

"¿Quieres que me quedé con ella?" la interrumpo "si me dices que me quedé con ella lo haré, así que ¿quieres que me quedé con ella?" la veo directo a los ojos.

"¿Puedo ser egoísta?" la veo desconcertada, no entiendo a que viene su comentario pero asiento y ella sonríe "No, no quiero que te quedes con ella"

"Me quedaré con Shizuru" les digo fuerte, Mika intenta decir algo pero le doy una mirada y se calla.

"Bien entonces Mikoto, Minako y yo estaremos en la otra. Nao, Nina y Mika se quedarán en la grande las tres" todas asentimos "ahora las dejaré con su guía" señalando a Mikoto.

"Vámonos!" dijo y comenzó a caminar. Todas nos quedamos paradas y nos reímos.

"Disculpen ya saben que mi esposa es una mujer de muchas palabras" nos dice y comienza a caminar con las demás.

"¿Quieres venir con nosotras?" le pregunto un poco apenada ya que se me había olvidado preguntarle. Ella niega con la cabeza "¿Por qué no?"

"No me siento muy bien y aprovecharé que Misuki esta contigo para descansar un momento, además que no me gustaría estropearle el ánimo a las demás"

"Ve tranquila Natsuki yo me quedaré aquí con Shizuru" me dice Yukino "no soy muy buena en las caminatas largas"

"Ve Natsuki, te quedas atrás" asiento y me voy siguiendo a las demás.

No me siento muy cómoda en dejar a Shizuru, la vi un poco pálida aunque se ha echado un poco más maquillaje de lo normal, es más demasiado diría yo porque cuando sabe que va a sudar no se pone nada y ahora si! ¿Tanto habrá cambiado en este tiempo? Tengo que hablar con ella…

Las alcanzó rápido. Misuki cuando me ve comienza a llamarme diciendo palabras que sólo ella entiende. Se la quito a Nina y la llevo, va hablando conmigo aunque yo no entiendo nada de lo que dice pero cada vez que digo algo comienza a reír y contestarme en su idioma. No me había sentido tan feliz y no se si estar enojada con Shizuru por irse o estar agradecida por que volvió. Se que debería de odiarla, sería lo más lógico pero no lo hago es más cada vez que la veo sólo tengo ganas de abrazarla y de besarla. Es tan frustrante!

Hay un montón de aves, Misuki se pone como loca señalando con sus pequeños deditos cada vez que ve uno y aplaude con fuerza cuando salen volando. Ahora entiendo porque a Mikoto le gusta traer a Minako, ver a tu hija así de contenta es extraordinario. Vemos unos cuantos insectos y doy gracias a quien haya inventado el repelente de insectos ya que gracias a esa persona mi hermosa hija no va picada, a diferencia de mi que creo que se están dando un festín conmigo.

Caminamos por un momento más, encontramos unos conejos, algunas ranas, sapos, mariposas, escarabajos, ardillas, un par de zorros muy tranquilos y otros animales e insectos que no recuerdo los nombres que decía Mikoto.

"Vamos a descansar por un momento" todas nos sentamos aliviadas.

Siento que mis brazos están a punto de caer, he cargado a Misuki por todo el camino, no es que pese si no que tener los brazos en la misma posición todo el camino me molestaba y lo peor es que no quería irse con nadie aparte de mi, todo por ver a mi hija contenta.

Me siento un poco apartada de las demás y me acomodo bajo la sombra de un árbol. Acomodo a Misuki en mi brazo y le doy agua del biberón que Shizuru había preparado, no quiero que se deshidrate y que luego Shizuru me maté… eso me recuerda que me dijo que me guardo una botella para mi. Busco dentro del bolso que me dio Shizuru y encuentro la botella y junto a ella unas cuantas galletas. Sonrió, son más de las que Misuki puede comer, ha puesto unas para mi. También hay un pañuelo y una frazada por si Misuki llegará a dormirse.

Me como unas galletas y me tomo del agua. Misuki se come un par de galletas y luego se queda dormida. Me acuesto en el suelo y la apoyo en mi pecho para descansar un rato los brazos. Veo su respiración lenta y profunda como si hubiera caminado un montón y estuviera bien agotada. Le acaricio su cabecita, sólo tenerla así me hace sentir en paz.

"Hey cachorro porque estas aquí sola"

"Cállate maldita araña" le gritó suave.

"Vaya parece que se quedó sin energías" dice más suave y sentándose a mi lado "Ya no se va a levantar hasta la hora de la cena… tal vez"

"Si, me duelen los brazos de cargarla todo el camino hasta aquí imagínate lo que me costará llevarla dormida" ya me tiemblan las manos de sólo imaginarlo.

"Si quieres te ayudo"

"No, gracias. Aunque me duela es algo que disfruto hacer" pongo mis manos en su cuerpito "me alegra por fin tenerla conmigo"

"¿Y que vas hacer con Shizuru?"

"¿Cómo así?"

"Si la piensas perdonar o no, ella te lastimó Natsuki"

"Yo la amo Nao, creo que la perdone desde el momento que la vi" le digo sincera "pero quiero que me diga porque tomo esa decisión y sólo me lo dirá si cree que estoy enojada con ella"

"O no te dirá nada porque cree que estas enojada con ella" frunzo el ceño "yo sólo digo que el carácter de tu mujer es muy cambiante que es muy difícil adivinar como reaccionará" niega con la cabeza "vaya esposa que te conseguiste" me pone la mano en el hombro "pero sabes de todas las mujeres, me alegro que te quedes con ella"

"Gracias" le sonrió "espero que pronto encuentres a la mujer para ti" le digo sincera.

"La verdad estoy interesada en alguien" se sonroja y me levanto de golpe, casi se me cae Misuki pero la abrazo rápido antes de que eso pase. Sólo me puedo imaginar la cara que pondría Shizuru al darse cuenta. La arrullo rápido antes de que se despierte "cachorro maldita suertuda, acabas de esquivar una bomba, tu esposa te hubiera matado!"

"Cállate araña, este será nuestro secreto" le digo aliviada "no se que le hubiera dicho a Shizuru si se hubiera golpeado"

"Ni le hubieras terminado de decir cuando ya te tendría colgada" se ríe. Me recorre un escalofrío por el cuerpo, no hay que invocar al diablo.

"Hey delincuentes ya vamos a regresar!"

"Vamos" me acomodo a Misuki en mi brazo y Nao la tapa con la frazada y me ayuda a colocarme el bolso "gracias" ella asiente y comienza a caminar "hey pero que no se te vaya a olvidar decirme quien es" ella sigue caminando y me ignora.

Nos regresamos por un camino diferente y es igual o más hermoso que el otro, ya que la vegetación es más abundante y los animales están con más ánimos jugando entre ellos. Lástima que Misuki se durmió o estaría fascinada viéndolos.

Cuando llegamos a las cabañas tengo los brazos muertos, completamente adoloridos. Me voy directo a la cabaña y abro lo mejor que puedo. Shizuru se encuentra dormida, me acerco lento a su lado y le acaricio el rostro, ella se remueve y se apoya en mi tacto, es tan hermosa. Se remueve y abre los ojos, sus hermosos ojos rojos que arden más fuerte que el fuego hoy se encuentran un poco opacos.

"¿Descansaste?" le pregunto suave.

"Si" me dice con una voz ronca.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"Si, estoy bien sólo que me duele un poco la cabeza" se trata de levantar pero la detengo.

"Descansa un poco más"

"No puedo, tengo que darle de comer a Misuki y… a ti también" la acuesto en la cama.

"Misuki esta dormida y no tienes que preocuparte por mi, comí unas galletas" le acaricio la cabeza "vamos descansa" asiente y se hace a un lado para que yo me acueste a su lado.

Lo pienso un momento, rayos si quiero estar con ella. Me quito rápido los zapatos y me acuesto a su lado, Misuki esta bien dormida entre ella y la pared. Shizuru me acaricia el rostro e instintivamente me apoyo en su tacto, cierro los ojos y siento sus manos suaves acariciarme, siento sus suave labios rosar los míos. Abro los ojos y la veo sonrojada, me muerdo el labio y despacio me voy subiendo sobre ella.

Pongo un brazo por su cabeza y con el otro le acaricio el rostro. Ella hace una mueca de dolor cuando le acaricio el pómulo. Frunzo el ceño y le vuelvo a pasar pero esta vez lo disimula un poco.

Me levanto de golpe y comienzo a buscar de las toallitas húmedas de Misuki tomo un par. Me acerco a ella y ve a otro lado, se estremece cuando siente lo húmedo en su mejilla. Poco a poco su maquillaje se va desvaneciendo, siento como su respiración se va haciendo más pesada hasta volverse un sollozo ahogado. Lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos y veo por primera vez su rostro sin maquillaje.

Una mancha un poco roja le cubre una parte de la mejilla hasta la base del labio. Se nota que era mas grande pero ya se esta quitando. Me alejo y siento mi cuerpo temblar ¿Quién se abra atrevido hacerle algo así? Aprieto las manos. Ella se cubre el rostro con las manos.

"¿Quién fue?" diego entre dientes, siento mis propias lágrimas correr por mi rostro y las quito de golpe "DIME QUIÉN FUE!" le gritó.

Misuki se remueve pero vuelve a quedarse dormida. Comienzan a golpear la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa ahí? ¿están bien? Voy a entrar" abre lentamente la puerta.

"Estamos bien, así que vete y no se te ocurra entrar" cierro la puerta de golpe antes de que entre.

Shizuru se sienta a un lado de la cama, me acerco y me arrodilló frente a ella. Le tomo las manos y la miro directo a los ojos.

"Te juro que descubriré quien fue capaz de hacerte algo así y le voy hacer lamentar haberte tocado, te lo juro" le aprieto los manos.

"No Natsuki, estoy bien" me toma de una mano y la coloca en su mejilla "por favor no quiero que te pase nada"

"No me pasará nada"

"Yo se que no" me sonríe "No podría soportarlo" me suelto y la abrazo del vientre, juro que esto no se quedara así.

Nos acostamos de poco a poco, la atraigo hacia mi y la abrazo fuerte, le beso en la cabeza, ella llora un poco más en mi pecho hasta quedarse dormido. Le acaricio el cabello. No dejaré que nadie la lastime, ya no dejare que se vaya de mi lado.

Pov Shizuru

Me despierto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, siento que se ha intensificado un poco. Me levanto lentamente pero tengo un pequeño mareo. Me tomo la cabeza con las manos. Dios debería de tener menos estrés, ya me está afectando. Escucho la suave risa de Natsuki, esta sentada en el suelo en la esquina de la cama jugando con Misuki.

"Hey ya despertaste" para a Misuki en sus piernas "enséñale a mami lo que te enseñe"

"Waaauufff" dice suave.

"¿Le enseñaste a ladrar?" le digo incrédula.

"Bueno es mi deber enseñarle a mi cachorrita ¿verdad compañera?"

"Waauff" se mueve de arriba abajo varias veces contenta.

"Es maravillosa" me dice con una sonrisa "cuando volvamos a casa le compare una andadera de carrito y la modificare para que suene como un ladrido de perro" dice entusiasmada.

"Natsuki…" no quiero desilusionarla pero no me parece correcto que me acepte tan fácilmente.

"Buscaré una casa más grande. Ya sabes con unas cuatro o cinco habitaciones. Una en la que te sientas más cómoda" me dice suave.

"Natsuki yo…"

"Vamos al lago!" gritan desde afuera.

"Justo a tiempo ¿vamos?" toma una toallita para Misuki y otra grande "no te importa compartir verdad"

"Natsuki… yo no quiero ir"

"¿Por qué no?" le muestro mi labio "Ya casi no se nota, podemos decir que es una reacción alérgica. Además no quiero que estés sola aquí, pero si de verdad no quieres ir esta bien nos quedaremos aquí contigo"

"No, está bien" le sonrió "Vamos"

Me colocó un poco de maquillaje de modo que si se me quita no se note, aparte de que no entraré al agua ya que se me notarían las de mi cuerpo y no es algo que quiero que pase, Natsuki se a portado excepcionalmente conmigo muchísimo más de lo que merezco y de verdad no quiero que se preocupe más al verlas.

El lago es realmente hermoso, de verdad desearía poder entrar, llega hasta donde alcance la vista, tiene un pequeño muelle y un par de peces nadando. Sólo Mikoto podría encontrar un lugar así de hermoso.

Me siento a la orilla del lago con nuestras cosas a mi lado, veo como todas entran corriendo, hasta Minako que va con un par de flotadores en sus brazos. Nao viene con una gran hielera que trae dentro varias botellas de cervezas y unas cuántas de jugo.

"Sírvete Shizuru, toma lo que quieras" me dice con una sonrisa "únete a nosotros y diviértete" se quita la ropa para quedar en ropa interior y nada rápido hacía donde está Nina.

Natsuki se quita la camisa y el short, sólo queda en bóxer y en brasier. Su escultural cuerpo me deja sin aliento ¿desde cuando no la veo así? ¿desde cuando no siento el contacto de su piel sobre la mía? ¿desde cuando no hacemos el amor?. Bajo un poco la mirada y veo su paquete marcado, ciento de imágenes de ella haciéndome suya una y otra vez invaden mi mente. Sacudo la cabeza en un vano intentó de olvidarme de ellas.

"¿Ves algo que te guste?"

"Si" le susurro "tu" se sonroja.

"Natsuki, ven el agua está deliciosa" esa tipa otra vez, siento ganas de tomarla del pelo y hacer que la deje en paz.

"Ya voy!" toma a Misuki "¿vamos?" me pregunta sonriendo.

"En otro momento" le digo y se le borra la sonrisa "anda ve, no te preocupes yo me quedaré porque tengo ganas de tomarme un jugo, así que anda, ve" ella sonríe y se va corriendo con Misuki en brazos.

Las observó y para mi tranquilidad se van a un lugar donde están solas, no se van donde está esa tipa. Tomó una botella de jugo, no tengo ánimos para tomar una cerveza. Todas están jugando y nadando alegres. Es la primera vez que vengo a un lugar así y me encanta ¿De verdad merezco estar aquí? Mi humor cambia drásticamente. No quiero seguir lastimando a Natsuki y se que sólo mi presencia ya le hace daño pero es muy fuerte por eso no ser le nota.

La amo realmente la amo pero ella no es para mi, no merezco a tan gran persona a mi lado pero no quiero dejarla, se que es egoísta de mi parte negarle el ser feliz con alguien más pero no quiero que haya alguien más.

Ahora Mika esta junto a Natsuki y con Misuki en sus brazos, esta feliz y riendo a su lado, Natsuki la abraza y ella le dice algo al oído. La imagen me afecta un poco, parecen la típica familia feliz, lo que siempre quise ser con Natsuki. Una mano se posa en mi hombro exaltándome.

"Estas muy distraída" Nina se sienta a mi lado.

"Sólo estaba pensando" vuelvo a ver al lago.

"Mika es una ex novia de Natsuki" vuelvo a verla sorprendida "Natsuki le dejo muy claro que no quiere nada con ella porque está casada contigo. Te lo digo porque veo que te estas torturando tu sola"

"Merezco torturarme sola o que me torturen"

"Bueno tal vez si" sonríe "pero no será ella, Natsuki nunca te será infiel. Ella puede estar metida en una relación sin amor pero nunca engañaría a su pareja por eso aún no entiendo porque se acostó con tu prima" abro los ojos ¿Cómo es que ella lo sabe? "Natsuki me lo contó. Ese día llego desesperada a casa diciendo que había hecho un gran error y que se arrepentía de todo, tan bien dijo que no se acordaba de nada. Yo no quiero que pienses que la defiendo porque es mi prima, además se que tienen ese tema en el pasado pero yo creo que no fue por su voluntad creo que puede que la hayan drogado" abro los ojos, eso puede explicar porque su cara no se veía igual a cuando lo hace conmigo, se veía más desorientada como si no sabía con quien estaba ni donde.

"¿Por qué me dices esto?"

"Creo que se merecen otra oportunidad" se encoje de hombros "Si fueras otra mujer tal vez te hubiera dado una golpiza antes de dejar que te acercaras a ella pero veo que la quieres y que se quieren y a pesar de saber que te engañó aún sigues con ella"

"Puede que si lo que dices sea cierto, no creo que ella lo haya hecho" ambas volvemos a ver a Natsuki y ahora Nao se a unido a ellas "¿y como van las cosas con Nao?"

"Bueno" se sonroja "no se si volvimos a esta juntas, pero ya estamos mejor que antes. Nao aún no quiere tomar el tema de… bueno ya sabes" asiento "ella quede decirle a Natsuki y creo que ya no quiero detenerla, quiero que Natsuki y la tía Saeko sepan de nuestra relación, ya no quiero esconderla más ¿tengo tu apoyo?"

"Claro que si, voy hacer lo que pueda" le tomo la mano y la aprieto.

"¿Chica nos ayudan con la barbacoa?"

Comenzamos a asar la carne y todas comienzan a salir cuando sienten el olor. Todas reímos cuando Mikoto y Minako vienen como si estuvieran hipnotizadas. Le servimos un poco y desaparece en segundo, parece que Minako heredó el mismo apetito de Mikoto.

Natsuki sale en un rato más y le sirvo enseguida, le quito la ropa mojada a Misuki y la dejo sólo con la toallita, se la regreso a Natsuki que le da de comer un poco.

"Tía Shizuru ¿Por qué no entraste al agua? ¿te asusto la delincuente?" me pregunta Yuki con inocencia.

"Yo no la asusto, verdad Shizuru"

"Pero yo escuche que la delincuente le quita el aliento y creí que tenías miedo" me sonrojo fuerte.

"Ara Yuki, no es nada de lo que tu piensas" le digo rápido "es cosas de adultos"

"Los adultos son extraños" se cruza de brazos y se va con sus padres.

Dios ¿Por qué los niños tienen que decir todo?!... Todas ya están un poco ebrias de toda la cerveza que están tomando, Misuki se quedó dormida hace un rato y como Natsuki fue a buscarle ropa ya no está desnuda, ella también ya se puso ropa. Haruka y Yuki son las primeras en quedarse dormidas, así que se fueron hace un momento.

Natsuki esta sentada al lado de Mika. Yo estoy un poco atrás con Misuki. Mai y Mikoto están un poco cariñosas entre ellas, como Minako se fue a dormir hace un par de minutos ellas aprovechan. Nao está un poco incómoda en su lugar. Se levanta de golpe y Nina la toma del brazo para que se siente.

"Natsuki tengo algo que decirte" Natsuki frunce el ceño.

"Nao siéntate!" se suelta del agarre de Niña.

"No! Ya me cansé de todo esto" respira profundo "Natsuki yo… yo soy tu mejor amiga y no quiero mentirte más… yo me acosté con Nina y la amo"

En una fracción de segundos veo como Natsuki sin necesidad de pararse por completo, se le tira encima atacándole a golpes, le doy a Misuki a Mai que está en shock y corro hacía ellas tratando de separarlas junto con Mikoto.

"Nat detente" Mikoto intenta meterse entre ellas.

"Te vas arrepentir imbécil! Te voy a romper la cara!"

"Ya basta Natsuki déjala" le grita Nina y Mika que no se atreven a meterse.

"Déjala Natsuki, deja que te expliquen, estoy segura que tienen una buena excusa" la tomo del brazo fuerte pero por más que lo intenté no se detiene.

Le sigue dando golpes, Nao intenta detenerla pero esta imparable. Yo me meto entre ellas y me empuja fuerte. Todas se detienen, Natsuki me ve asustada y arrepentida pero en una fracción de segundo su mirada cambia completamente a una llena de odio y rencor.

"ES TU CULPA!" Me grita "si sólo no te hubiera hecho caso, nada de esto hubiera pasado!"

"Cálmate Natsuki que Shizuru no tiene nada que ver" le grita Nao empujándola.

"Tu cállate maldita o te rompo el hocico más rápido"

"Sólo deja que te expliquen las cosas" le digo suave.

"¿Qué me van a explicar? ¿Qué me vieron la cara de imbécil? ¿Qué junto a mi mujer se unieron para burlarse de mi?"

"No es nada de eso" le digo.

"Claro que si!" grita "pero sabes que, ya no me importa lo que pienses. Así como a ti no te importó lo que yo pensará cuando me dejaste a mi tampoco me importa lo que pienses. Así que cierra la boca que ya no quiero escucharte! Vete!" me grita con desprecio.

Yo no puedo soportarlo más y salgo corriendo del lugar. No puedo soportar que me trate así, pero lo merezco yo se que lo merezco. Corro lo más rápido que puedo hasta que caigo de rodillas y lloro amargamente. Siento el peso de su mirada acusatoria sobre mi. La perdí esto no me lo perdonará nunca. Me acorruco bajo un árbol hasta que todo se vuelve oscuro.

Hola Hola xD lo se, prometí actualizar más rápido pero se me fue el tiempo -.- espero me disculpen y que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen sus comentarios (:

Feliz día.


	19. Chapter 19

Pov Natsuki

Siento mi cuerpo temblar de ira, me hierve la sangre. Veo a Shizuru salir corriendo hacia el bosque. No entiendo porque le grité pero me sentía tan enojada, tan traicionada que no lo pude evitar. Siento un fuerte empujón que me hace caerme. Enojada levanto rápido la vista y veo a Nao que me ve enojada.

"¿Por qué la tratas así? Ella no tiene la culpa de nada" me grita.

"A ti que te importa como trate a mi mujer!" me levanto y me paró frente a ella.

"¿Y así dices amarla? Tratándola mal"

"¿Qué sabes tu de amar a alguien? Si lo único que haces es engañar a las mujeres! Ni siquiera sabes por lo que ha pasado Nina y aún así te acostaste con ella, sólo la vas a lastimar porque sólo eso puedes hacer!" le gritó en la cara y ella me da un puñetazo que me tira al suelo.

"¿Y a ti quien te da derecho a decir que no se amar?"

"Porque te conozco. Tu no quieres a nadie, sólo a ti misma"

"Yo de verdad la quiero" me dice seria.

"Ni siquiera sabes nada de ella y así dices quererla"

"¿Crees que no se nada de ella?" me dice entre dientes "Yo se por lo que pasó Nina porque yo también la pase mal"

"Nao detente!" le súplica Nina desde su lugar alejada.

"No! Ya estoy harta de fingir que no paso nada! Yo también sufrí y parece que no le importa a nadie" me ve fijamente "Yo se del matrimonio obligado de Niña, yo más que nadie se de lo mal que lo paso con ese tipo" respira profundo y se muerde el labio, pequeñas lágrimas le corren por la mejilla lo que me sorprende ya que ella no llora "pero sobre todo yo se lo del aborto que sufrió porque ese bebé era mío!" se cubre los ojos con la mano intentando calmarse "era mi hija Natsuki. No te imaginas lo que se siente no poder proteger a tu hija. No sabes la impotencia que se siente al perderla, era mi hija y no pude sostenerla en mis brazos. Nunca podré sostenerla entre mis brazos, no podré besarla, ni decirle que la amo" se muerde el puño y respira profundo antes de hablar "ella era mi orgullo y me la arrebataron. La única cosa buena y no pude conocerla. Tenía tantos planes con mi hija y ahora ya no la tengo"

Nina se acerca lento a ella y la abraza fuerte. Ya no se que decir, ni en que pensar, nunca la había visto tan destrozada antes, hasta la ira se me fue al ver sus lágrimas. Nao aún no le corresponde el abrazo, Nina le dice unas cosas al oído y se termina de destrozar. Da un grito ahogado y la abraza fuerte y protectora. Me va fijamente, sus ojos se han oscurecido.

"Ese tipo se atrevió a tocarla. No fue un accidente!" Nina la toma del rostro.

"Calla Nao, por favor"

"El la golpeo!" se calla por un momento y la ira vuelve, ahora hacia otra persona "Natsuki… él mató a mi hija, golpeó a mi mujer como si fuera un mísero animal. Yo le rompí todos los huesos de la cara, le di una golpiza que ni te imaginas, lo mandé al hospital pero por más fuerte lo golpeaba no me sentía bien, el dolor seguía ahí, mi hija no volvería por más duro lo golpeaba ella no volvía" se limpia las lágrimas "ese día mi mundo murió Natsuki, mi forma de ver el mundo cambió, ya no quería nada. Y no pude despedirme bien de ella porque nadie sabía nada, ese día entre lágrimas por dentro me destrozaba poco a poco al saber que no pude ser capas de protegerla. Yo perdí a mi hija y a mi mujer el mismo día. Ahora Nina volvió y no tengo pensado dejarla por nada ni nadie" vuelve a verme fijamente "tu aún tienes a tu hija y a tu esposa, no las pierdas por idiota"

Todas vuelven a verme había olvidado que las demás estaban aquí. Mai esta llorando, Mikoto esta parada cerca de nosotras por si nos volvemos a pelear, Mika esta en shock por lo que acaba de pasar.

"Lo siento" susurro, me levanto y me acerco a Mai para tomar a mi hija que milagrosamente no se ha levantado por los gritos. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar por el dolor que pasaron, si yo casi pierdo la cabeza por no ver a mi hija un mes, no puedo ni pensar en cómo sería no volverla a ver "es difícil para mi saber por lo que pasó Nina y no poder ayudarla y… yo sólo quería cuidarla y que vengas tu, que te gusta estar con toda mujer que se crucé por tu camino y me digas que te acostaste con ella, sólo pude pensar lo peor yo…"

"No te disculpes con nosotras, discúlpate con tu esposa que es a quien agrediste sin saber bien las cosas" asiento.

"Si, hablaré con ella. Puede que ya este descansando en la cabaña y no creo que quiera hablar conmigo en este momento" me acomodo a mi hija en mi pecho "bueno tengo que ir a acostarla, antes de que despierte. Quiero hablar contigo en otro momento" ella asiente, me detengo un momento "ha y antes de que se me olvide" me giró para verla seria "tienes que terminar con tu compromiso, porque si me entero de que te estas viendo con las dos, esta vez si te cortó las bolas" le digo lo más fría que puedo. Nao medio sonríe y asiente.

Voy caminando hacia las cabañas la verdad no se como voy a verle la cara a Shizuru, se que ella no tiene la culpa y aún así le grité. Maldición no debí de desahogarme con ella, se que estoy enojada porque me dejo pero eso es muy aparte de lo que acaba de pasar.

Misuki se remueve en mis brazos y da un gran bostezo antes de abrir un poco sus ojos.

"Hey compañera vuelve a dormir" la arrullo un poco "ya vamos donde mami" me da una pequeña sonrisa cansada y se vuelve a dormir.

Dios como amo a esta niña, la adoro, no se como sería mi vida sin ella. La imagen de Shizuru se me cruza por la mente. Yo de verdad la amo, la amo tanto que estoy dispuesta a perdonarla y lo único que pido a cambio es que me diga la verdad.

Llegamos hasta las cabañas y cuando entramos a la nuestra no veo a Shizuru por ningún lado. Me encojo de hombros, puede que ande en el baño. Le quito lentamente la ropa a Misuki para que no se despierte, le pongo un pañal desechable y una ropa más caliente para que no tenga frío más noche. La acuesto hasta la parte de la pared y le pongo las almohadas alrededor para que si se mueve no se vaya a caer.

Tiro una sábana al suelo y pongo la mas pequeña de mis maletas como almohada, me pongo un sudadera con capucha ya que puede que no tenga una sabana para acobijarme porque todas se las voy a dejar a Shizuru. Hablando de Shizuru, ya se tardó bastante, tengo ganas de ir a buscarla pero puede que se esté dando una ducha. Se escuchan un par de pasos fuera de la cabaña seguidas de unos pequeños golpes en la puerta. Frunzo el ceño. Que extraño Shizuru no tiene que tocar la puerta para entrar. Me levanto con un fuerte suspiro y abro la puerta.

"Sabes que no es necesario q… Hola Yukino" me detengo un poco avergonzada "¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

"Si ¿puedes darle este medicamento a Shizuru? Me dijo que se sentía mal y como no había llegado espere hasta que vinieron" me da el medicamento y frunzo el ceño.

"Dices que aún no viene" ella asiente y me ve extrañada "Shizuru se vino mucho antes que yo… pensé que se estaba dando una ducha" le digo preocupada.

"Ella me dijo que se sentía mal… Natsuki pudo haberle pasado algo" me dice preocupada.

"Iré a buscarla" entro y busco entre mis cosas una lámpara "¿podrías cuidar de mi hija?" le digo apresurada.

"Encuéntrala Natsuki" no le respondo pero asiento.

Salgo corriendo lo más que puedo sin caerme. Si algo le pasa nunca voy a perdonármelo ¿Por qué tuve que actuar como una idiota? Que este enojada no me da el derecho de tratarla así. Las demás vienen y me ven extrañadas.

"¿Qué te pasa Natsuki?" me detiene Nao.

"Shizuru no está!" les gritó un poco.

"¿Cómo que no está? si se vino hace un rato" dice Mai.

"No está, acabo de venir de la cabaña y no está, Yukino me dijo que no la vio entrar. Se sentía mal… ¿y si le pasó algo?... Mai" le digo con una voz rogando que ella sepa donde está.

"Tranquila, la encontraremos"

"Mírale el lado bueno, no hay animales salvajes, así que la vamos a encontrar completa y viva" me dice Mikoto con una sonrisa en un vano intentó de tranquilizarme, le doy una mirada de muerte "Yo buscaré por aquí!" dice rápido y sale corriendo.

"Yo voy a buscar una lámpara y buscaré en la parte de arriba" dice Nao.

"Entonces yo buscaré por allí" asiente "gracias" les digo suave antes de salir corriendo.

Doy gracias de tener unas amigas así. Dios que este bien por favor, me repito una y otra vez en la mente. Por cada paso que doy siento que se me es más difícil encontrarla, cada respiración que doy siento que mi pecho se oprime, por favor que este bien.

Giró mi cabeza a un lado y ahí está tirada en el suelo. Me detengo tan rápido que se me es inevitable no caerme. Me levanto desesperadamente y corro hacía ella. Por favor que este bien.

Al llegar a su lado observó su rostro un poco más pálido de lo normal, sus hermosos labios hoy tienen un color un poco azulado por el frio. Desesperada me quito la sudadera y se la pongo encima y la atraigo a mi cuerpo.

"Vamos Shizuru despierta" la sacudo un poco "vamos mi amor por favor no me hagas esto" le acaricio el rostro que lo tiene un poco frío "mi vida por favor reacciona. Te amo por favor ya no juegues así conmigo" la sacudo un poco más fuerte y ella se remueve.

Me río como idiota al verla moverse, esta bien. Ella me empuja suave y se aleja un poco de mi. Yo me vuelvo a acercar a ella no me importa si me vuelve a alejar pero esta vez si me deja. Le acaricio el rostro y veo un pequeño raspón en su frente. Aún no intercambiamos palabra alguna. Ella sólo me observa y yo a ella.

Se aleja un poco de mi tacto he intenta levantarse pero se va de lado, la atrapó rápido pero siempre vuelve a alejarse de mi he intenta de nuevo y pasa lo mismo. ¿Por qué está tan débil?

"Déjame ayudarte" le digo suave.

"Estoy bien, yo puedo. No quiero molestarte más" me dice con voz cansada.

"No eres una molestia para mi, eres mi esposa"

"No quiero que te sientas obligada por eso"

"Lo hago porque quiero" la atraigo a mi cuerpo "déjame ayudarte" le susurro suave, viéndola directo a los ojos y ella asiente.

Paso un brazo por su espalda y el otro debajo de sus rodillas, me la acomodo en el pecho y la levanto. Ella me pone los brazos en el cuello y se apoya en mi pecho. Camina despacio viendo bien por donde voy ya que no llevo la lámpara. Siento la mano de Shizuru en mi barbilla haciendo que vuelva a verla.

"¿Por qué tienes tierra en la cara?" me pregunta suave.

"Bueno vi a una damisela en peligro y escale montañas por ella" le digo con una sonrisa y ella niega con la cabeza pero me sonríe "iba corriendo y cuando me detuve me caí muy tontamente"

"Fue mi culpa, lo siento" me susurra y esconde su rostro en mi cuello.

"Nada de eso" le digo suave "hey mírame" ella me ve "esto no es tu culpa, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti Shizuru"

"Perdóname" me dice suave "pero voy a ser egoísta en este momento" frunzo el ceño porque no entiendo su comentario.

Me atrae hacia ella desde mi cuello y me besa suave. Al principio me sorprendo pero al instante le corresponde el beso y la atraigo más a mi de la forma que puedo. Intensificó un poco el beso, ella pone ambas manos en mi rostro y me muerde suave el labio inferior y lo jala. Vuelve a poner su rostro en mi cuello y me lo besa suave, siento un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo y centrándose en mi miembro.

"Detente Shizuru" le susurro con la poca fuerza de voluntad que tengo, ella se detiene "tenemos que hablar" suspira suave.

"No importa lo que diga Natsuki, eso no justificara la que te hice, siempre será la mala de la historia"

"No de la mía. En la mía tu siempre será la mujer que me saco de la tristeza y la soledad que sentía" le digo lo más sincera que puedo y la veo directo a los ojos.

"No te merezco" le corre una lágrima por la mejilla, quiero decir algo pero pone una mano en mis labios para hacerme callar "vamos a la cabaña, quiero ver a mi hija" asiento y sigo caminando.

Cuando llegamos vemos a todas caminar de arriba a bajo buscándonos y susurrando palabras. Hasta Haruka esta despierta buscando, quiero decirle algo a Shizuru pero sorprendentemente se ha quedado dormida en el corto trayecto.

"¿Cómo está Shizuru?" pregunta Mai en voz baja.

"Bien se a quedado dormida"

"Delincuente hay que llevarla adentro" dice en voz fuerte y Shizuru se despierta "lo siento, no era mi intención" dice un par de tonos más suave.

"Ara Haruka no te preocupes estoy bien, sólo necesito descansar un poco" la llevo hasta la entrada y se remueve para que la baje "voy a cambiarme, despídete de ellas por mi"

"¿No puedo pasar? Sabes ya te he visto desnuda antes" le susurro con una sonrisa.

"No" me empuja un poco "por favor, deja que me cambié y luego entras" asiento y cierro la puerta.

Me dirijo hacía donde están todas las demás.

"mmmm gracias por ayudarme a buscarla" les digo sincera.

"No tienes que agradecernos"

"Sabes que estamos aquí para ti"

"Y para ella también"

"Mai tengo sueño!" dice Mikoto ya medio dormida y todas reímos.

"Bueno ya que tienes a tu esposa, si nos disculpas ya tenemos sueño" dice Nao y todas se separan y de dirigen a sus respectivas cabañas.

"Espera Yukino puedo hablar contigo un momento"

"No molestes a mi mujer delincuente, pueden hablar en la mañana" me dice Haruka tomando de la mano a Yukino.

"Por favor sólo será un momento"

"Está bien cariño" le acaricia el brazo a Haruka que suelta un suspiro pesado y se sonroja un poco "¿en que puedo ayudarte?" me pregunta con una sonrisa.

"Hace un momento me dijiste que Shizuru te había dicho que se sentía mal" ella asiente "¿desde cuando está así?"

"La verdad no lo se" dice un poco apenada.

"¿Cómo que no lo sabes?"

"Ella dice la verdad" Haruka la defiende "esta viviendo con nosotras desde hace dos días, el primer día que llegó vomito y dijo que se había mareado por el camino pero después pasaba con muchos dolores de cabeza y mareos. Ella dice que es por el estrés"

"¿Y por que no me llamaron?"

"Ella no quería preocuparte" dice Yukino "le dijimos que viniera con nosotras para que se relajara un poco y que al momento de regresar hablará contigo"

"La encontré tirada en el bosque, aunque no quiera preocuparme lo estoy, es mi esposa y se que algo le pasa y no sólo es estrés" les digo ya un poco alterada estoy harta de que me escondan las cosas.

"Habla con ella, tal vez a ti te quiera decir algo" si claro que me va a decir "disculpa que no podamos ayudarte más" asiento y se van.

Me quedo un momento tomando aire. Se siente muy bien, el aire frío, el silencio y la tranquilidad hace que me sienta en paz por un momento. Suspiro ¿Por qué mi vida tiene que tener tanto drama?

Entro a la cabaña lo más silenciosa que puedo, no quiero levantar a Misuki ni a Shizuru, pero la luz aún está encendida y Shizuru aún está despierta viendo a mi dirección.

"Pensé que ya estabas dormida" me acerco a ella.

"Estaba esperando que vinieras" me dice suave mientas me hace un espacio en la cama.

"Yo puedo dormir en el suelo" ella me ve sorprendida.

"¿No quieres dormir conmigo?" me dice un poco dolida.

"No quiero incomodarte"

"Está bien entiendo" se levanta.

"Oye tienes que descansar" le digo enojada pero me ignora. Se pone a buscar entre sus cosas, hasta que saca una gran sabana, la desdobla y la pone en el suelo "sabes que no tienes que hacer eso por mi" otra vez vuelvo a ser ignorada mientras la acomoda bien, luego pone su almohada en el suelo y se vuelve a acostar en la cama "esa es tu almohada Shizuru"

"Buenas noches Natsuki"

"¿Qué no me vas hacer caso?" no me contesta "Aaaarrh mujeres" digo exasperada.

Me acuesto enojada y me cruzo de brazos, por supuesto que no me voy a dormir. ¿Por qué diablos no me escucha? Ella es la que necesita comodidades no yo. Siento que me observa y me sonríe cuando la veo enojada, luego me acobija y no le digo nada porque se que no me va hacer caso. Luego de un momento me asomó a observarla y veo que está dormida abrazada con Misuki. Sonrió, mis dos hermosas mujeres… tercas pero mías. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro me dispongo a por fin dormirme, si se que dije que no iba a dormir pero el aroma de Shizuru se encuentra por todos lados que se me es inevitable relajarme y quedarme dormida.

Pov Shizuru

Me despierto por los suaves murmullos de afuera. Vaya parece que ya todas están animadas, lo cual es comprensible ellas hacen esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Busco a Misuki a mi lado pero no está, me desespero un momento pero recuerdo que puede estar con Natsuki y me tranquilizó.

Me peino el cabello y a los pocos minutos entra Natsuki con una tasa en la mano. Me sonrojo, esta tan hermosa como siempre, con un pants largo color gris y una camisa blanca. Ya se dio una ducha.

"Oh Shizuru, ya despertaste" me sonríe "te prepare un té, lo hice yo así que espero que te guste" se rasca la mejilla, es tan linda.

"Ara Natsuki no tenía que hacerlo" le digo con una sonrisa y tomo la tasa "huele delicioso" me sonríe y se sienta a mi lado. Le doy un sorbo, tiene un poco más de agua de lo normal pero esta muy bueno "esta delicioso" le digo con una sonrisa y le beso la mejilla.

"Me alegro que te guste" se sonroja "te estamos esperando para desayunar ¿quieres ducharte antes?"

"No me gustaría hacerlas esperar más"

"Bien porque me muero de hambre" me tiende la mano "vamos" asiento y le tomo la mano.

Todas están sentadas en una gran banca que no había visto antes. Misuki esta jugando con Nina y Nao, me sorprende que Natsuki dejará que este con ellas cuando se supone que está enojada. Me encojo de hombros, no pienso decir nada no sea que se vuelvan a pelear. Me siento al lado de Nina.

"Mamá!" Misuki salta en las piernas de Nina.

"Hey Shizuru ¿cómo te sientes?" me pregunta una Nina más animada de lo que esperaba.

"Muy bien gracias por preguntar. Mejor cuéntame como te fue y disculpa que no me pude quedar más tiempo" le digo apenada por lo que pasó. Tomó a Misuki.

"No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa. La culpa la tiene esta" le da un codazo a Nao en las costillas.

"Oww Nina eso duele" dice Nao sobando sus costillas "¿sabes la fuerza que tienes?"

"No te quejes que por culpa nuestra Shizuru la pasó mal"

"La culpa es sólo mía, Natsuki me trató así porque está enojada conmigo, sólo que es muy buena persona que no me quiere hacer sentir mal" Nao se acerca a mi, como si me va a contar un secreto.

"Natsuki no está enojada contigo, ella sólo quiere saber la verdad" me dice Nao en un susurro "solo habla con ella" me sonríe y me giña un ojo, una mano se posa en su frente y la empuja.

"Aléjate de mi mujer" le dice Natsuki y se sienta a mi lado "te traje algo de comer" pone un plato frente a mi.

"¿Tu lo hiciste?" le bromeó.

"No, si lo hubiera hecho yo, tendría una capa de mayonesa" hace una seña con la manos mostrando la cantidad de mayonesa que le pondría y con unas pequeñas gotas de baba.

"Sabes que me encanta que te guste la mayonesa pero te agradezco que no pusieras en mi comida" pruebo un bocado, esta tan delicioso que no puedo evitar hacer un sonido de satisfacción.

"Ya escuchaste Mai, a alguien le gustó mucho tu comida" le dice mientras pone un poco de mayonesa en el de ella y le da bocaditos de comida sin mayonesa a Misuki.

"Aunque me gustaría que alguien mas disfrutara de mi comida también" dice viendo el plato de Natsuki "me alegra que te gustará, ya verás como pronto te volverás a llenar de energías" me lo dice con una sonrisa.

El desayuno termino, aún no puedo creer que hasta me repetí ¿Qué puedo decir? La comida de Mai es estupenda. Natsuki se alegro mucho, no entiendo porque es así conmigo, esta muy cariñosa conmigo pero puedo notar su malestar y como a veces tiene que forzar su sonrisa en algunos comentarios.

Estoy sentada en las pequeñas gradas afuera de la cabaña, las demás se están alistando para ir de caminata otra vez, yo no iré aun no me siento con las energías. Natsuki esta jugando con Minako y Yuki, sólo ellas saben de que. Me río suave, a pesar de que diga que no le gusta jugar con niños se lleva muy bien con ellas. Tengo que hablar con ella, aunque posiblemente se enoje conmigo o tal vez me entienda. La verdad no se como lo tomará, pero el simple hecho de hablar con ella, decirle lo que pasó y decirle lo que hice o porque no tenía opción.

Me abrazo a mis piernas, sólo espero que me entienda. Se que es egoísta de mi parte desear que me perdone pero eso es lo que quiero. Quisiera que me abrasara como antes, que me besé, que me haga el amor como lo hacíamos antes. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda y me sonrojo, Dios en las cosas que estoy pensando.

"¿Qué sucede? Estas muy pensativa" se sienta a mi lado y me acomoda un mechón de cabello "¿estas pensando en mi?" me sonríe encantadora.

"Siempre pienso en ti" se sonroja y ve a otro lado.

Un silencio se forma entre las dos, aunque no es incómodo, puedo ver como sonríe y como se inclina un poco a mi lado. Me inclino también hasta que nuestros hombros se tocan y nos quedamos así. Se siento como cuando ella trataba de enamorarme. Pero como siempre alguien tiene que interrumpir.

"Natsuki no te he visto arreglar algo para la caminata"

"Ha eso. No voy a ir" le dice tranquila.

"¿Por qué no quieres ir?" le pregunto sorprendida.

"Quiero pasar tiempo a solas con mi mujer"

"Pero dicen que el paisaje de este camino es mejor que el de ayer, te lo vas a perder y tu hija también"

"No ella no, ella irá con Nina y yo… bueno hay unas curvas que no se pueden comparar ni con el mejor paisaje de todos" me dice de forma atrevida viéndome directo a los ojos. Yo sólo puedo sonrojarme como idiota.

"Ok…" dice con fastidio "pero acuérdate que me debes una tarde juntas. Tu me lo prometiste"

"Claro" pero ¿qué?! "podemos ir mañana"

"Perfecto" se acerca demasiado a ella hasta ponerle las manos en sus piernas "eso me encantaría" pero será… "no lo vayas a olvidar" le besa demasiado cerca de los labios.

Me aprieto la rodilla para aguantarme las ganas de agarrarla del cabello y hacerle… Mika me giña un ojo. Maldita. Natsuki me ve con una sonrisa pero cambia cuando ve mi ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada" le digo irritada y entro a la cabaña.

Natsuki baka, Mika idiota. Shizuru ¿que es esa forma de hablar? Ash pero si es una idiota, si no tuviera estos modales, así como dice Natsuki, le hubiera partido la cara con sólo ponerle un dedo a mi Natsuki. Aunque si lo vuelve hacer no se si pueda contenerme y tal vez le diga algo.

Se escuchan unos murmullos afuera y luego Natsuki entra sonriendo.

"Si claro váyanse ya, nos vemos luego" les dice desde la puerta "y cuida a mi hija, si no ya sabes" trata de sonar enojada pero su sonrisa no la deja "si Mika lo que tu digas" y ahí va mi ánimo otra vez.

Cierra la puerta y aún está sonriendo. Se quita los zapatos y se viene a sentar a mi lado, me sonríe y suspira exasperada cuando ve que tengo el ceño fruncido.

"Bien ahora me dirás que te pasa" no es una pregunta.

"No me pasa nada"

"Si te pasa algo ¿o hay algo malo conmigo?" me dice enojada.

"No lo se ¿hay algo?"

"Ya deja el sarcasmo Shizuru" me dice sería.

"Pensé que te gustaba, ya que parece que no te desagrada cuando lo hace tu amiga"

"¿Ahora estas celosa de Mika?"

"No claro que no. Yo no estoy celosa de ella"

"¿Entonces soy yo? ¿acaso tengo algo malo?"

"No, tu no tienes nada" se levanta de golpe.

"¿Entonces que es?! Habla conmigo maldita sea!" grita un poco "he estado repitiendo en mi mente cada maldito detalle, cada maldita cosa y no entiendo" parece que piensa ir directo al tema "entonces me dije que es por mi y que no importa lo que haga siempre estará mal! Nunca seré buena! Yo…"

"No Natsuki, tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Tu no"

"¿Entonces cual es el maldito problema?!"

"Yo soy el problema!" le gritó "Yo soy el puto problema Natsuki. Tu no has hecho nada! Todo es mi culpa!"

"Entonces dime que te pasa!"

"Natsuki…"

"No! Nada de Natsuki. Estoy harta de que no me digan nada! ¿acaso no te he dicho que puedes hablar conmigo?"

"Es que no podía hablar contigo, entiende!" le digo ya al borde de la desesperación.

"No, no entiendo! No entiendo como de un día para otro te vayas sin decir nada, sin darme una explicación. Si ya no me quieres me lo hubieras dicho, me hubieras ahorrado todo este dolor y sufrimiento"

"No es eso Natsuki, yo no lo hice por eso" le digo ya casi al borde de las lágrimas, no puedo soportar hacerle más daño.

"Entonces dime por que lo hiciste, por favor hazme entender" me dice con la voz quebrada.

"Tenía que hacerlo" me sale una lágrima "no tenía otra opción" ella niega con la cabeza.

"Hubieras hablado conmigo, yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti Shizuru" me paró frente a ella.

"Yo se que lo hubieras hecho, es por eso que no podía decirte nada. No quería que te pasara nada"

"¿Qué me iba a pasar Shizuru?" niego con la cabeza y me muerdo el labio "dime"

"Tengo miedo que algo te pase" más lágrimas corren por mi rostro y ya no lo puedo ocultar más "fue mi padre Natsuki, el fue quien mando a golpearlas a Nao y a ti, el me había dicho antes que te dejará o te iba a lastimar y yo no le creí, fue mi culpa!" me toma del rostro.

"No, no fue tu culpa"

"Si lo fue! El me advirtió y yo no le hice caso y tu pagaste las consecuencias y Nao que no tiene nada que ver también salió lastimada" sacudo la cabeza "si te hubiera pasado algo, jamás me lo hubiera perdonado"

"Tranquila estoy bien, no me paso nada" me dice con cariño.

"Te amo Natsuki, te amo más que a nada en el mundo, tu y mi hija son lo que más amo. Yo nunca te hubiera dejado! No encuentro mi vida sin ti" me cubro el rostro con las manos.

"¿Entonces, dime por que lo hiciste?"

"El me obligó, me dijo que iba hacerte daño, a ti y a tu familia si no hacía lo que el decía. Yo no le iba a creer pero el…" me muerdo el labio intentando olvidar los amargos recuerdos "mando a tres hombres a la casa cuando todas se fueron. No se como uno encontró el camino hacia Misuki y se la llevo" le golpeó suave en el pecho "el se llevó a mi hija Natsuki y yo no podía hacer nada! Me dijo que si la quería de regreso me tenía que ir con ellos y con todas nuestras cosas, así que me fui con ellos"

Un silencio se forma entre nosotras, puedo ver la furia en la cara de Natsuki. Abre y cierra la boca varias veces, no encuentra las palabras adecuadas para decirme. Así que continuó.

"el me la volvía a quitar cada vez que me reusaba a hacer lo que me lo que me pedía, así que poner más que lo odiara yo lo hacia y estaba bien, tu estabas bien y Misuki también"

"¿Qué te decía que hicieras?" su voz se vuelve más grave de lo normal, me estremezco un poco y me dan ganas de ya no decirle nada pero ya comencé.

"Me hacía servirle a sus borrachos amigos, ellos me tocaban pero nunca llegaban a más y si no los dejabas, mi padre me golpeaba" vuelvo a cubrirse el rostro y lloro.

Me quito lento la blusa y le dejo ver las marcas en mi cuerpo. Ella abre los ojos y ve me horrorizada. Un mar de lágrimas le comienza a salir ser los ojos, ella cae de rodillas frente a mi con impotencia.

"El quería que me acostara con Reito" ella me ve con los ojos llenos de furia.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a pedirte eso?"

"Mi matrimonio con Reito se me fue impuesto, yo lo sabía pero Reito no. Al principio no me importó, Reito era mi mejor amigo y lo quería" le sonrió "pero después te conocí a ti y tu con tu estúpida forma de llamar mi atención, con tus palabras dulces, con tu forma de ser, con tu forma de amarme, lograste enamorarme de ti y yo ya no podía seguir con el" me quito un par de lágrimas "el quería que me acostara con Reito para quedar embarazada y darle una obligación con la familia Fujino"

"¿Lo hiciste?" me pregunta suave y desesperado. Le sonrió un poco y niego con la cabeza. Se le ve el alivio en el rostro.

"Eres mi mujer y no importa que, yo soy sólo tuya" le digo en un susurro y me hinco frente a ella.

"Mia" me atrae hacia ella y me abraza fuerte. Se siente también, siento que puedo fundirme en estos brazos y todo estaría bien, pero me alejo, aún no hemos terminado.

"Como no acepte acostarme con Reito, el se volvió a llevar a Misuki, así que me obligó a decirle que tenía pensado volverlo a intentar con el. Así que tenía que dejar que me besara pero solo fue una vez" le digo rápido al ver su cara de enojo y frustración "ese mismo día me fui de su casa y me fui a vivir con Haruka"

"¿Y que gana tu padre con hacerte decirle eso? ¿Por qué no me llamaste a mi? Hubiera ido por ti, te hubieras regresado a casa" niego.

"Mi padre está al borde de la quiebra, esta a punto de perderlo todo. Necesita fusionar la empresa con la de los Kanzaki para no perderlo todo, es por eso que quiere que me casé con el" me acomodo en su regazo y le acaricio el rostro "y no podía volver, no podía hacerte eso. No es justo par ti"

"¿Y es justo para mi que me dejes así?" me abraza de la cintura.

"No, no es justo" le abrazo del cuello "te mereces a alguien mejor" ella me empuja un poco.

"¿Qué rayos dices?"

"No te merezco Natsuki"

"No Shizuru no digas eso" me dice rápido "tu eres mi esposa"

"Si soy tu esposa pero quiero darte la oportunidad de que encuentres a alguien mejor" siento un nudo en la garganta "te amo Natsuki y quiero que seas feliz"

"Eres la madre de mi hija, Shizuru por favor"

"Misuki siempre será tu hija, siempre podas verla" me quito el collar que traía puesto, en el esta el anillo que me dio Natsuki y un relicario redondo "estos son mis dos objetos mas valiosos. Este relicario me lo dio mi madre antes de irse, me dijo que si un día me siento sola lo usará y pensará en las personas que quiero" lo abro y dentro hay una foto de mi madre y otra de Misuki en los brazos de Natsuki "no lo usaba porque no quería perderlo, pero en este tiempo que estaba sola lo usaba casi todo el tiempo" le sonrió y sacó cuidadosamente el anillo "este es el anillo que tu me diste, me lo quite porque no quería que mi padre me lo quitara" se me oprime el pecho y lo pongo en su mano "quiero regresártelo, no se si aún sea la mujer indicada para el" se me salen las lágrimas otra vez.

"Claro que lo eres!" niego.

"Te traicione y traicione tu confianza. Yo sólo te hago sufrir Natsuki yo…" ella me calla.

"Tu te fuiste, te fuiste un mes con mi hija sin decirme nada y no sabía absolutamente nada de ti, pero tu lo eres todo para mi. Yo quería odiarte" ahogó un sollozo, es más doloroso escucharlo de ella "quería tratarte con indiferencia, quería ser mala y hacerte sufrir pero no puedo" niega rápido "desde que te vi, todos mis instintos se nublaron y lo único que podía hacer era correr hacia ti besarte, abrazarte y contenerme las ganas de hacerte el amor ahí mismo" me dice con una pequeña sonrisa, me toma de la mano y vuelve a colocarme el anillo "tu me quieres, a pesar de ser torpe, enojona y para nada romántica, tu sabes mis defectos y aprendiste a vivir con ellos y a quererlos también. Yo te ame por ser como eres, eres entregada a todo, tienes pasión y deseos. Comprometiste tu bienestar por el mío y por el de mi hija. No hay nadie a demás de ti con quien quiero estar" me dice de forma tan sincera que no puedo evitar ahogar un grito y llorar, estoy tan feliz que siento que esto no es real "además me das mucha mayonesa" me río.

Desde que me fui de mi hogar con ella, estas eran las únicas palabras que quería oír de su boca pero nunca imaginé que me las diría, pensé que me iba a odiar por el resto de mi vida. Pero es Natsuki, es mi Natsuki y la única palabra que ella siempre tendrá para mi es amor y yo pienso amarla por siempre.

"Natsuki baka" le digo antes de abrazarle del cuello y besarla con desesperación.

Hola ¿Cómo están? Me tarde un poco más de lo esperado -.- pero tengo una buena escusa, fui a caminar y estamos en tiempos de lluvia así que me moje :l y tengo un fuerte resfriado, así que no podía concentrarme bien. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y por favor dejen sus comentarios.

Ah! Quiero preguntarles que capítulo quieren para la próxima actualización: Recuperando a mi familia o No todo lo que dicen es cierto. Elijan :D

Feliz noche.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola y lo siento, hoy no tengo una excusa buena por los cual me tarde -.- sólo espero que les guste el capítulo. Ya me siento mucho mejor de salud, muchas gracias a los que preguntaron y para los que votaron por No todo lo que dicen es cierto, les prometo que pronto la voy a actualizar. Espero que les guste el capítulo y por favor dejen sus reviews :D

Llevamos un buen rato besándonos. Nuestras lenguas danzan la una con la otra, siento como el ambiente ser vuelve más caliente y comienza hacerme estorbo la poca ropa que traigo puesta. Natsuki se separa del beso y hago una mueca de desagrado. Ella se ríe y me besa la frente.

"Me duele estar en esta posición" me doy cuenta que aún está hincada y ahora con mi peso sobre ella.

"Lo siento" me paró rápido.

Ella estira un poco sus piernas antes de levantarse. Me toma de la mano y me tira a la cama, luego ella se tira sobre mi. Me río un poco y me da un beso rápido.

Se acuesta a mi lado y me acaricia el rostro. Baja la mano lentamente y me acaricia le abdomen. Hace una mueca de disgusto cuando ve mis marcas.

"Lo siento" suspira "se que es tu padre pero yo voy a romperle la cara a ese imbécil"

"Por supuesto que no" le sonrió y le acaricio el rostro.

"¿No me crees capas?" me pregunta mientras cierra los ojos y se apoya a mis toques.

"Se que eres capaz, pero no quiero que lo hagas" abre los ojos y me ve seria.

"¿Por qué no? Sólo mira como te ha dejado" dice señalando las marcas.

"No quiero que te ensucies las manos. Esto no se compara con lo que se sentiría perderte" me sonríe.

"No me perderás" se acerca más "sólo le daré un par de golpes y saldré corriendo ¿Qué te parece?" me ve como una niña pequeña que está a punto de robarle las galletas a su madre.

"Ara Natsuki tiene muchas ganas de hacerlo" le pongo una pierna en su cintura.

"Claro que quiero. El te golpeó Shizuru" frunce el ceño.

"Estoy bien, estoy contigo"

"Pero el…" le pongo un dedo en la boca para callarla.

"Pase un mes con el Natsuki, pase viéndole la cara todos los días. De verdad no tengo ganas de hablar de el" le digo mientras me topo más a su cuerpo y ya que tengo la pierna en su cintura nuestros sexos están más cerca.

La verdad quería esperar más para volver a tener relaciones sexuales con Natsuki pero siento que ya no aguanto más, no se que es este golpe hormonal que tengo pero de verdad la deseo ahora.

"No quieres hablar entonces" niego con la cabeza y me muerdo el labio. Me pasa los dedos por la pierna "como desees" lo dice con voz muy grave que hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca y me sonroje.

Poco a poco se mueve hasta quedar sobre mi entre mis piernas. Me besa lentamente y apasionadamente mientras topa y mueve lentamente su miembro en mi sexo. Dios se siente también, siento como su erección se va haciendo cada vez más dura. Curvo la espalda y me alejo del beso para gemir con fuerza.

Ella toma mis manos y las pone cerca de mi cabeza, comienza a besarme el cuello. Sólo ha pasado un mes pero siento como si fueran años los que pasaron desde los última vez que hicimos el amor. Me encanta volver a sentirla, volver a sentir sus labios en mi cuerpo, sus manos acariciándome, deseo sentir su miembro dentro de mi llenándome y haciéndome suya una y otra vez.

Suelto una mano de su agarre y la voy bajando hasta ponerla en la base de su abdomen. Veo su rostro para ver una muestra de rechazo, pero no la veo, aunque esta muy sonrojada. Es tan linda, la forma en cómo su sonrojo llega hasta sus orejas y como entre abre la boca para poder respirar, son muy sexy.

Le acaricio lentamente su miembro aun con ropa. Abre la boca y ahoga un fuerte gemido. Me muerdo el labio, ese gemido hace que sienta un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo pero más centrado en mi sexo. La necesito, necesito tocarla más. Lentamente me aventuro e introduzco mi mano dentro de su pants y dentro de su bóxer.

Dios está tan dura, siento como palpita al contacto de mis dedos. La agarró con fuerza y comienzo a mover mi mano de arriba abajo. Natsuki esconde su rostro en mi cuello y me gime en el oído. La necesito y la necesito ahora.

Le bajó la parte delantera del pants y le liberó el miembro. Ahí está en todo su esplendor, su pene muy bien dotado, con unas venas resaltando mostrando que ya está más que lista para hacerme el amor con locura. Siento que mi sexo se empapa cada vez más cuando lo veo. Doy un par de movidas a mi mano y guío su miembro a mi sexo, ella lo mueve sobre mi sexo aún con ropa.

"Tía Natsuki sal de ahí! Ya volvimos" grita Minako abriendo la puerta.

Natsuki se tira completamente sobre mi y yo estoy en shock. Por favor que no se haya dado cuenta. Natsuki se mueve rápido y ahora le da la espalda, rápidamente vuelve a meter su miembro y a intentar acomodarlo lo mejor que puede. Veo su rostro de dolor, estaba tan erecto y excitado que dejarla así le debe de estar doliendo.

Me da disimuladamente mi blusa para que me la ponga, lo cual hago lo mejor que puedo. Da un par de respiraciones fuertes y profundas para intentar poder hablar.

"Minako" sólo puede decir eso porque el aire se le va rápido porque aún su respiración está muy agitada.

"Vamos sal de ahí. Tu también tía Shizuru" entra y nos toma a ambas de las manos, nos jala lo más fuerte que puede.

Nos levantamos a regañadientes para que ella no se vaya a lastimar. Me paso frente a Natsuki intentando ocultar la erección de Natsuki, de la vista de Minako. Al momento de salir todas vuelven a vernos y se sonrojan al ver la evidente erección.

Yo también me sonrojo porque todas se dieron cuenta de lo que estábamos apunto de hacer, pero un poco de vergüenza se fue al observar que Mika se está muriendo en su lugar. A si es imbécil Natsuki es mi mujer. Atraigo a mi Natsuki y hago que me abracé por la espalda para taparla.

"Minako ¿Qué te he dicho sobre molestar a tu tía Natsuki?" le dice Mai un poco apenada.

"Que no la moleste cuando esta a solas con la tía Shizuru porque juegan a las cosquillas como tu y papá" dice ella uniendo sus dedos en forma avergonzada.

Mai se pone roja y Mikoto se queda petrificada. Nao estalla en carcajadas junto a Natsuki.

"Vaya parece que te salió mal la jugada" le dice Natsuki con una sonrisa.

"Tu cállate y ve a quitarte esa tienda de campaña que tienes allí!" le grita y ahora mi Natsuki se pone roja.

La empujó un poco y entra, me toma de la mano y me atrae junto a ella. Apoya su frente en la mía y respira pesado. Le doy un beso suave y me retiro cuando lo trata de intensificar. Me ve sorprendida y yo le sonrió.

"Sabes que no me agrada que tus amigas nos escuchen" le pasó la mano por el pecho.

"Lo se y no sabes como me frustra en este momento" suspira "esta bien. Suerte tu porque no se te nota nada" me dice con una sonrisa "anda vete o no te dejaré salir" le doy un beso rápido y salgo.

Cuando salgo veo que a todas ya se les paso un poco la vergüenza, lo cual me complace ya que me hace sentirse incómoda cuando me van fijamente.

Me acerco a las niñas, Minako y Yuki están jugando con Misuki y con sus juguetes. Se detienen cuando me acerco.

"Tía Shizuru yo lamento lo de antes, a mi tampoco me gusta que mi mamá nos moleste cuando estamos en guerra de cosquillas con papi" me sonrojo, son tan inocentes.

"No te preocupes" le revuelvo el cabello, he notado que le gusta que le hagan eso "pero dime ¿Por qué estabas buscando a Natsuki?"

"La tía Natsuki me prometió que me llevaría al lago a ver los peces más grandes, por que ayer no los pude ver porque estaban en lo profundo"

"Si tía Shizuru, yo escuche cuando la delincuente le dijo eso" Yuki dice apoyando sus manos en su cadera en forma de jarra.

"Ara, si Natsuki les dijo eso yo misma me encargaré de recordarle ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si!" dicen aplaudiendo.

"Mamá si!" dice Misuki dando un aplauso. Es tan linda mi hija.

"Ara si también irás tu mi amor" me siento junto a ellas y pongo a mi hija entre mis piernas "¿y a que juegan?"

"A que Yuki y yo éramos unas súper héroes y Misuki es la princesa en problemas, tu puedes ser nuestra reina"

"Si tía Shizuru juega con nosotras!" me ven con cara de esperanzadas que no me puedo negar

"Esta bien" y comienza la diversión.

Están jugando a los súper héroes, Minako tiene una súper fuerza mientras Yuki tiene el poder de volar. Minako levanta un par de ramitas del suelo demostrando que tiene una súper fuerza. Yuki tiene una toallita amarrada en el cuello y extiende los brazos mientras corre para demostrar que está volando.

Resulta que hay un monstruo gigante invisible que tiene la capacidad de cambiar de forma y de poderes según lo amerite la situación. A veces tiene súper rayos láser, y otras veces rayos láser que ambas me dejaron muy claro que no son lo mismo. También tiene el poder extenderse como quisiera, es por eso que estamos atrapadas, porque Misuki y yo íbamos caminando por el castillo y el monstruo extendió sus grandes manos y nos atrapo y a eso sumarle que también tiene súper fuerza.

Ambas están luchando contra el gigante invisible, en un par de ocasiones tenemos que darles ánimos para que puedan adquirir un nuevo poder. Si decíamos que tenían aliento de hielo, ellas adquirían momentáneamente esa habilidad. Tengo que admitir que son muy ingeniosas para jugar.

Misuki como aún no sabe hablar bien ni caminar, sólo hace el intento de saltar cada vez que les damos ánimos, claro siempre con mi ayuda ya que aún no puede estar de pie ella sola.

Cuando la batalla se va intensificando observó a Natsuki salir de la caballa. Tiene un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y se ve un poco apenada. Suspira de alivio y se relaja cuando ve que nadie la esta observando. De repente nos observa y se va acercando a nosotras.

"Ara, el monstruo se volvió visible y viene hacia nosotras" les digo a mis héroes como una damisela en problemas.

"Alto allí monstruo delincuente!" le grita Yuki "no te llevaras a nuestra reina ni a nuestra princesa"

"Wuahahaha" se ríe de forma malvada "¿y quien me lo va a impedir? ¿tu?!" la señala "eres una enana y nadie puede derrotar al malvado monstruo"

"Si podemos!" dicen decididas haciendo una pose heroica "porque tenemos súper poderes y tu" la señalan "ya perdiste tu súper poder de ser invisibles "

"Pero tengo súper fuerza" flexiona sus brazos, uno por uno y le enseñas esos perfectos bíceps.

"Yo también" dice Minako, flexionando sus bracitos con fuerza pero a ella no se le notan los músculos. Natsuki finge una carcajada.

"La súper fuerza de un enano no se compara con la de un monstruo gigante"

"A pelear!" grita Yuki y ambas se tiran sobre Natsuki.

Al principio me preocupe un poco porque pensé que se iban a golpear pero Natsuki las tomo y hace como si la han botado. Tienen una pelea de cosquillas que Natsuki esta ganando. Luego Yuki sale de su agarre y se le tira encima por la espalda, haciendo que suelte a Minako para luego tirarse sobre su pecho. Natsuki se tira al suelo completamente y en un momento las vuelve a acorralar y hacerles cosquillas hasta que ambas están tendidas en el suelo sin moverse y sin energías.

"Ven como no pueden contra mi" se levanta "Wuahahaha es hora de tomar mi recompensa" dice mientras se acerca a nosotras.

Al principio creí que sólo se iba a acercar a nosotras y hacer como que nos secuestra pero ese no era su plan. Toma a Misuki en un brazo y la coloca a un lado de su cintura. Luego se agacha y me toma de las piernas con un solo brazo para colocarme en su hombro.

"Natsuki bájame!" le gritó tratando de no moverme muchos, es evidente que si me muevo me botara más rápido.

"Eres mi presa ahora, eres sólo mía y pienso comerte" me dice de forma pícara que sólo yo entiendo, me sonrojo un poco "además ninguna de ellas pueden detenerme" lo dice a mis dos héroes tiradas en el suelo.

Natsuki se ríe fuerte y mis héroes se sientan aún cansadas por la gran batalla que perdieron. De pronto Natsuki grita de dolor y me doy cuenta que Misuki le ha mordido fuerte un dedo.

Natsuki me baja rápido y le quito a Misuki. Ella se sacude un poco la mano y tiene fuertemente cerrada la boca para evitar decir una grosería en voz alta. En un momento se calma y me lo enseña. Lo tiene muy rojo y tiene las marcas de los pequeños dientes de Misuki.

"Vaya traicionada por tu propia hija, eso no se vale" dice con un puchero.

"Discúlpate con papi y dale un beso en su dedito" le digo a Misuki y le da un besito en el dedo a Natsuki.

"Nuestra princesa derrotó a la bestia!" grita Minako.

"Si, nuestra princesa es muy fuerte"

"Sólo porque a la princesa no le puedo hacer nada porque la reina me matara" refunfuña Natsuki.

"Ara ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo Natsuki?"

"Nada!" dice rápido "¿Quién tiene hambre?" comienza a caminar y las niñas le siguen.

"Papá mer!" dice Misuki señalando a Natsuki.

"Si mi amor, vamos a comer" le doy un beso en su cabecita y seguimos a Natsuki.

Están sentadas en la gran banca y no veo a nadie por ningún lado. Que extraño.

"Natsuki ¿sabes donde están las demás?"

"Bueno" se rasca la mejilla "les prometí a las niñas de llevarlas a ver el lago más tarde así que les pedí permiso y es por eso que las niñas están con nosotras, y en cuanto a ellas no se donde están" se encoge de hombros "disculpa por no decirte antes"

"Esta bien" le doy a Misuki "voy a prepararles algo de comer" ella me sonríe y asiente.

Después de prepararles el almuerzo, las deje comiendo y me di una ducha. El clima está muy caliente y no tenía ganas de comer con este calor.

Después de cambiarme, me dirijo hacia donde están comiendo. Las niñas están por terminar su comida, pero Natsuki no ha tocado su plato. ¿no le habrá gustado? Veo que tiene su mayonesa a un lado así que no es porque le hace falta y veo que las niñas se han comido casi todo así que no creo que este fea.

"¿No te gustó la comida?" tal vez después de probar tanto los guisos de Mai ya no le guste mi comida.

"Nada de eso" me toma una mano y le da un beso "solo estaba esperando a mi mujer para comer con ella" me sonríe y me tranquilizó.

Comemos nuestro almuerzo y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo veo que Natsuki no le ha puesto nada de mayonesa a su comida. La observó asombrada, ella sólo se encoge de hombros y sigue comiendo. Definitivamente esto matara a Mai de la envidia. No puedo evitar acercarme a ella y darle un beso rápido en los labios. Me sonrojo un poco, es tan hermosa. Las niñas hacen un ruido de disgusto y nos reímos un poco.

Después de esperar un tiempo nos dirigimos al lago. Las niñas van caminando delante de nosotras, jugando entre ellas y Misuki va muy contenta en los brazos de Natsuki. La tomo del brazo y le acaricio un poco el brazo, esta más fuerte de lo que recordaba. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

El lago se ve tan hermoso como antes, me gustaría poder entrar hoy, Natsuki ya vio las marcas pero aún no me siento tranquila con mostrarlas, por otro lado Natsuki ya está lista para entrar con las niñas pero antes se acerca a mi.

"Ponte esta" me lanza su camisa "es más oscura que tu blusa, no se verán las marcas si se moja"

"Pero tu ¿Cómo te irás?"

"No te preocupes por mi, sólo póntela y ven conmigo" me sonríe.

Me quito la blusa y me pongo la camisa que me dio. El fuerte aroma de Natsuki me invade todos los sentidos. La extrañaba tanto, no puedo evitar olerla. Escucho la suave risa de Natsuki y me sonrojo fuertemente. Niega con la cabeza y me extiende la mano. Nos vamos caminado juntas, Misuki aún va en brazos de Natsuki y las niñas ya se pusieron sus flotadores, cada una tiene un par de flotadores en los brazos y uno grande en forma circular en la cintura, a Misuki le hemos puesto uno en forma de chaleco.

"Bueno, ya que no hay ningún bote, vamos a ir lo más lejos que podamos juntas ¿de acuerdo?" dice Natsuki con voz de mando.

"Si!" levantan la mano ambas.

"Bien! Yo me llevaré a Misuki y a Minako. Shizuru se llevará a Yuki" Yuki me toma de la mano "bien vamos"

Natsuki nos lleva por la orilla del lago. No es tan profundo como imaginaba pero es muy profundo para Yuki así que la llevo ya muy cerca de mi ya que con ayuda del flotador aún está segura pero no le quitaré la vista.

El lago es hermoso, tiene muchos peces de diferentes colores y algunas tortugas nadando y otras tomando el sol en alguna piedra. Todas parecen estarse divirtiendo, más Misuki cuando los pequeños peces le muerden sus pequeños deditos, Natsuki espanta a los más grandes para que no le muerdan duro.

Estamos con Natsuki sentadas a la orilla del lago. Minako y Yuki están jugando en el agua pero muy cerca de la orilla Misuki esta sentada junto a nosotras jugando con el poquito de agua que llega donde estamos. Natsuki pone su mano en mi cintura y me atrae hacia ella. Vuelvo a verla y está con una hermosa sonrisa. Me apoyo en su pecho y ella pasa su brazo por mis hombros.

Le acaricio la barbilla y ella vuelve a verme. Lentamente me acerco y le beso suave en los labios pero ella me atrae más a su cuerpo e intensifica el beso.

Un carraspeo de garganta me distrae pero Natsuki no me suelta, introduce lentamente su lengua en mi boca y se me olvida el sonido cuando siento que su lengua juega con la mía.

"Vaya si así iban a cuidar a mi hija mejor me la hubiera llevado"

Me separo rápido de los labios de Natsuki que hasta le mordí un poco el labio. Ella se cubre rápido con la mano.

"Primero me muerde mi hija y ahora mi esposa" dice con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

"Discúlpame no fue mi intención" le acaricio con mi pulgar el labio.

"Ya par de tórtolas, sabemos que ya se disculparon y que se aman y también vemos su tensión sexual, pero están en público" nos dice Nao con una sonrisa y Natsuki le tira un zapato.

Me sonrojo, ¿Por qué siempre nos tienen que ver? Si no es lo mismo que cuando nos interrumpe en el acto pero igual no me siento cómoda con que me vean.

"Mamá tía Shizuru me llevo hasta haya lejos y vimos un montón de peces y jugamos con ellos, fue muy divertido" dice Yuki muy emocionada.

Minako se une a la conversación contando su experiencia con los peces. Yo se que si Misuki pudiera hablar ya estuviera hablando ella también. Cada cierto tiempo Natsuki me atrae hacia ella y me da besos rápidos. Un hormigueo me pasa por el cuerpo. La deseo tanto, sólo quiero estar con ella a solas y poder terminar lo que comenzamos en la mañana. Me muerdo el labio. Cuando nadie nos está viendo le doy unos cuantos toqueteos pero ella sólo me pasa el brazo por los hombros y me pregunta si estoy bien. Por supuesto que no lo estoy! Estoy como una adolescente descarriada y caliente. Maldita sea Natsuki, hazme caso!

Pov Natsuki

Sin duda a Shizuru le pasa algo, me observa a casa momento y me está tocando mucho. Creo que le duele otra vez la cabeza o se siente mareada. La pego más a mi cuerpo para que sienta más apoyo por si se desmaya.

"¿Quieres que nos vayamos?" le susurro al oído y ella me vuelve a ver, sus hermosos ojos tienen un brillo que me hace sentir nerviosa "¿Quieres ir a descansar?"

"No, no quiero" hace un puchero y el brillo de sus ojos desaparece.

"¿Quieres que te haga un masaje en la espalda?" sus ojos vuelven a brillar "después me llevaré a Misuki a dar una vuelta para que descanses tranquila" suspira fuerte y se acaricia el entrecejo, creo que si le duele la cabeza "vamos a la cabaña"

Ella me ve esperanzada, yo sabía que se sentía mal. Tomó a mi hija en brazos que ya se ve agotada por estar jugando en el lago, Shizuru ya le quito la ropa mojada pero siempre le voy a dar un baño.

Nos despedimos de las demás y nos vamos juntas a la cabaña. Me ofrezco a darle un baño a Misuki para que Shizuru pueda descansar un momento, ya que está muy tranquilo y no hay nadie cerca, se que va a descansar muy bien.

Le doy un baño rápido a Misuki y le pongo la ropa. Siento la intensa mirada de Shizuru sobre mi, vuelvo a verla y se está mordiendo el labios. Diablos es tan sexy, no se si podré soportarlo más.

Le entregó a Misuki, ella le da su biberón y Misuki se duerme al instante que lo termina. Shizuru no deja de mirarme, siento su respiración pesada, mierda Natsuki tranquilízate, no ves que se siente mal. Sacudo la cabeza y me voy a dar una ducha con agua helada.

Después de un rato, escucho que abren la puerta despacio y la vuelven a cerrar, siento como un par de manos me abrazan por detrás y un par de pechos apoyándose en mi espalda. Me sobresalto y me giro.

"¿Ara?"

"Shizuru! Me asustaste, pensé que estabas durmiendo" la veo de arriba abajo y esta completamente desnuda. Me sonrojo fuertemente "deberías descansar"

"Yo no quiero descansar" me susurra mientras se pega más a mi cuerpo.

"¿Que quieres entonces?" le digo mientras la pego a la pared con mi cuerpo.

"Te quiero a ti" me pasa sus dedos por mi abdomen "te necesito" baja su mano y me toma del miembro, gimo suave "te deseo Natsuki, te necesito dentro de mi" trago saliva.

Su intensa mirada me atrapa por completo, su dulce aroma derrite todo dentro de mi, su cercanía y su melodiosa voz hace que me olvidé de todo y de todos. ¿Cómo no voy a amar a esta mujer? Si su única presencia hace que mi ser se derrita por completo.

No le contesto y la beso despacio. El agua cae entre nuestros cuerpos y ya no siento el frío más, ahora sólo siento el calor del cuerpo de Shizuru, de mi Shizuru. Nos besamos con mayor intensidad, nuestras lenguas juegan entre ellas, siento el dulce sabor de sus besos, el dulce hormigueo que siento con cada roce de su lengua con la mía.

La tomo de las piernas y la levanto, ella me abraza del cuello y enrolla sus piernas en mi cintura. Siento la humedad de su sexo sobre mi miembro y pierdo el control. Un gruñido extraño sale de mi boca y la penetro fuerte. Ella grita fuerte y me aruña fuerte la espalda y me muerde el hombro.

Me pego más a la pared y comienzo mis vaivén de caderas. Entro de golpe y salgo despacio repetidas veces. Ella gime y ahoga sus gritos en mis labios.

"Ahhh mmmm Natsuki más rápido por favor"

Le aprieto más de las piernas y la penetro más rápido. Ella gime con fuerza y yo pongo mi cabeza entre sus pechos. La penetro con fuerza y repetidas veces. Su interior se comienza a contraer y a apretar mi miembro, quiero detenerme y hacer que esto dure más tiempo pero la deseo y quiero que se corra ya. Me muevo lo más rápido que puedo hasta que me toma del cabello y me lo jala con fuerza, seguido de un grito de placer y se corre sobre mi. Yo salgo rápido de su cuerpo y eyaculo fuera de su cuerpo.

Nos quedamos en esa posición un momento. Hasta que nuestras respiraciones se vuelven más lentas.

"Eso… fue… increíble..." Shizuru me dice y me toma de la barbilla, tiene el cabellos completamente húmedo y muchas golas de agua le recorren el rostro. Diablos se ve tan sexy "gracias"

Le quiero decir que no me de las gracias, pero me besa y calla todo lo que le quería decir. Un fuerte golpe en la puerta nos vuelve a la realidad.

"Hey par de tórtolas, se que se quieren dar todo el amor que no se pudieron demostrar en todo este tiempo pero de verdad necesito entrar!"

"Maldita araña! Sólo sácatela y has atrás de un árbol!"

"Claro que no, no todas somos chuchos como tu!"

"Bájame Natsuki" me dice Shizuru suave.

"Quiero estar un ratito así contigo" le digo con un puchero. Ella sonríe y me da un beso rápido.

"Si salimos ahora podemos estar juntas en la cama" suspiro pero asiento.

La bajo despacio y le doy un beso un poco apasionado antes de que alejarme de ella. Se pone su toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y yo hago lo mismo. Salimos tomadas de las manos y vemos a Nao que está dando saltitos con su mano en su estómago y con cara de agonía. No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando la veo entrar corriendo al baño.

Entramos a la cabaña y Shizuru me da una mirada desaprobatoria pero aún con una sonrisa, la atraigo hacia mi desde la cintura.

"No debiste de haber hecho eso" niega con la cabeza.

"¿Bromeas? Se estaba cagando" me río más fuerte y me tomo del estómago.

"Natsuki, vocabulario" me golpea suave el hombro y se ríe.

"Vamos nena que tu también te reíste. Estamos hechas la una para la otra, así que ríe se que quieres" ella se ríe más fuerte y yo la acompaño.

"Tengo que hacer la cena" me dice después de calmarnos.

"No quiero que te vayas. No puedes estar sólo un momento a mi lado sin irte" le digo un poco brusca. No entiendo porque este cambio de actitud de mi parte.

Esta un momento viéndome y luego suspira, se acerca a mi y se sienta sobre mis piernas. Me acaricia el rostro.

"Se que no confías completamente en mi pero…" se queda callada un momento "no se si algún día vuelvas a confiar en mi pero estoy aquí por ti, no lo olvides" asiento y me abraza.

"Mamá mer" Misuki se levanta por sobre el montón de maletas y de almohadas que tiene alrededor para no caerse.

"Ven mi amor, te daré de comer" Shizuru se levanta y toma a Misuki "te estaremos esperando" me da un beso en la cabeza y sale.

En un momento salgo yo también y me quedo parada por la puerta. Veo a Shizuru convivir alegremente con las demás mientras les sirve sus comida, el ambiente se ha animado mucho desde que llegamos. Shizuru ya se lleva mejor con las demás, es como si no hubiera pasado nada, todo perfecto como tiene que ser. Aunque aun siento un presentimiento de que algo va a pasar.

Shizuru me distrae de mis pensamientos y me lleva hasta la mesa, me da a mi hija que la tenía Mai y me pone un plato de comida y uno pequeño para Misuki, me da un beso rápido y se sienta a mi lado junto a su comida.

Si todo es perfecto, sólo espero que todo siga así.


	21. Chapter 21

El sonido de unos pies apresurados me despiertan. Frunzo el ceño y golpeó mi almohada de frustración. Me duele el cuerpo por dormir en el suelo, me había costado dormirme y cuando por fin pude dormir un poco, alguien tuvo la brillante idea de pasar corriendo.

Aviento la sabana a un lado y me levanto enojada, quien sea que me haya levantado espero que tenga una buena excusa. Salgo rápido y no veo a nadie, me pongo a buscar un poco en los alrededores y tampoco, hasta que escucho unos ruidos en el baño.

Abro de golpe la puerta y veo a Shizuru vomitando. ¿Pero que…? Me acerco a ella y le ayudo con su cabello. Ella me vuelve a ver con una expresión de desagrado por haber vomitado.

"¿Te sientes mal?" ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que se siente mal.

"Estoy bien" echa agua y se levanta un poco torpe, le ayudo a limpiarse la boca y se cepilla los dientes. La noto un poco pálida "sólo me sentí muy mareada de repente y con náuseas, ya se me pasará"

Me toma de la mano y me lleva hasta la cabaña. Me acuesto en el suelo y ella acomoda un par de maletas sobre la cama alrededor de Misuki y para sorpresa mi sorpresa se acuesta a mi lado. Me sonríe y apoya su cabeza en mi pecho.

Le paso la mano por la espalda y se la acaricio suave. Su presencia y su respiración tranquila me relajan, pero no me puedo dormir. ¿Qué tendrá Shizuru? ¿Será del estrés que dice tener? ¿Estará enferma? ¿Será grave? ¿Por qué no me había dicho que se sentía mal?. Tengo un montón de preguntas en mi mente y todas se ven interrumpidas por un empujó suave de Shizuru y luego sale corriendo otra vez.

Esta vez no la sigo pero la espero fuera de la cabaña. A ella nunca le ha gustado que las personas la vean enferma, siempre ha preferido sentirse mal sola a que la vean, así que decido dejarla expulsar todo lo que le hace sentirse mal. En un par de minutos ella regresa y se queda parada frente a mi, la tomo de la mano y hago que se siente en mi regazo. Se sienta de lado y apoya su cabeza en mi pecho.

"Sabes que si te sientes mal nos podemos ir"

"Estoy bien, además mañana es tu cumpleaños. No quiero que por mi culpa la pases aburrida" le acaricio el rostro.

"Yo no quiero que la pases mal"

"Yo solo quiero que estés feliz"

"Estaré feliz si tu te sientes bien"

"Estoy bien, ya se me quitará"

"Me prometes que me dirás si te sientes mal" asiente "bien" le sonrió y me acerco para besarla pero ella pone su mano y me aleja un poco.

"Aún siento el mal sabor en la boca, no quiero que tu…" la callo con un beso rápido que para mi fortuna no sabe raro.

Me sonríe y niega con la cabeza. La atraigo más a mi cuerpo y nos quedamos así un rato más, le acaricio la espalda un momento y ella se relaja, después de un momento siento su respiración calmada, se a quedado dormida en mis brazos.

"Vaya ahora quieren hacerlo al aire libre" la voz de Nao me distrae.

"Por supuesto que no" le digo sonando un poco dura "se siente mal"

"¿Enserio?" asiento "¿Qué tiene?"

"No se que tiene, se levantó de repente y fue a vomitar"

"¿Crees que sea algo que haya comido?"

"No lo se. Pero si no se siente mejor en el transcurso del día la llevaré a casa"

"Si te acuerdas que nos iremos al campamento de arriba a pasar la noche" mierda "y también me imagino que recordaste haberle dicho a tu esposa" me quedo callada "hay Natsuki, tienes que decirle, acuérdate que desde ahí será más difícil llevarla si se siente mal"

No había pensado en eso, de verdad lo había olvidado. El campamento es en la cima, se encuentra a solo un par de minutos de distancia desde aquí pero el camino es una tortura. Tendré que hablar con Shizuru antes, aunque se que no se negara.

Nao se levanta de golpe y corre hacia un árbol.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"¿Tu que crees?" me dice mientras se baja la parte de adelante de su short y se escucha un chorro de agua.

"No seas cerda! El baño está a unos pasos!"

"Los pasos son los que malgaste hablando contigo" Shizuru se despierta por el ruido. Le cubro los ojos para que no se vaya a espantar al ver las miserias de Nao "vamos cachorro, como si no ha visto uno antes" me dice al ver que le cubrí los ojos a Shizuru.

"No uno tan pequeño" me río.

"Ya quisieras tenerlo así" me dice acomodándose el short "vuelve locas a las mujeres" me dice agarrándose al miembro.

"No gracias, no se que tipo de mujeres dices pero parece que se conforman con pequeñez" me río más fuerte, Shizuru me golpea suave el hombro para que ya no moleste a Nao.

"Como si tu supieras de eso" se acerca a nosotras "apuesto que hasta Shizuru esta de mi lado" ambas la volvemos a ver.

"Ara no me metan en sus discusiones" se aleja de mis brazos y se sienta bien en mis piernas "pero que puedo decir…" me toma del rostro y me lo acaricia "sólo se que mi Natsuki es capaz de complacerme de muchas formas diferentes y que es capaz de durar mucho también" se muerde el labio y se mueve un poco sobre mi regazo.

Oh mierda! Estoy totalmente perdida y con la boca un poco entre abierta. Me está dando una mirada llena de lujuria y de deseo, sus hermosos ojos están opacos por el deseo. ¿Qué le pasa a mi mujer? ¿Por qué está con tantas ganas?. Bueno no es que me moleste, al contrario me encanta, sólo que casi siempre soy yo la que toma la iniciativa.

"Creo que ya estorbo aquí, así que ya me iré a dormir" Shizuru se levanta y me toma de la mano.

"Buenas noches Nao" le dice Shizuru. Nao sólo niega con la cabeza y se despide con la mano.

Entramos rápido a la cabaña y me acuesto en mi cama improvisada. Shizuru cierra la puerta y camina hacia mi de forma lenta y sensual, luego se sube sobre mi y me besa apasionadamente. Gracias quien rayos haya inventado la pasta de dientes por dejarme disfrutar de este beso sin el mal sabor del vomito.

Shizuru me toma fuerte de la parte delantera de mi pants y saca mi miembro, lo toma con su mano y lo mueve con desesperación. Abro los ojos y gimo con fuerza. Giró la cabeza y veo que Misuki se está removido aún dormida.

"Shizuru… mmm… espera" no me hace caso y sigue "ahhh… espera"

"¿Qué pasa?" se detiene y en ese momento me arrepiento de haberla detenido.

"Misuki nos va a ver" ve hacia donde está Misuki

"Está dormida no nos puede ver"

"¿Qué es esa respuesta? Si tu eres la que me detiene siempre por eso" le digo con burla.

"¿No quieres?" su voz ese escucha un poco de dolor.

"No es eso yo…" se levanta.

"No importa igual ya se me quitaron las ganas" quita las maletas de la cama y se acuesta al lado de Misuki, me deja aquí sola y con ganas.

"Eso no era lo que tenía pensado" me acerco al lado de su rostro "¿Qué se supone que voy hacer con esto?" le digo señalando mi erección con la cabeza.

"Puedes hacer lo que quieras, sólo que no te vaya a ver Misuki" se gira "buenas noches Natsuki"

¿Pero que rayos? En un momento está toda lujuriosa, después triste y ahora enojada. Sólo hay una palabra para eso MENSTRUACIÓN! ¿Qué más podría ser? Tal vez por eso se siente mal. Gracias Dios que a mi no me vine, ni yo misma me aguantara en esos días. Sacudo la cabeza y me ordenó la ropa. ¿Se imaginan a Nao con síntomas menstruales? "Hay Natsuki que seas malita" la imagino sacudiendo sus manos y haciendo puchero, involuntariamente se me sale una carcajada y me cubro la boca con la mano. Vuelvo a ver si Shizuru se ha despertado y por suerte aun está dormida. ¿Y que tal Haruka? "Hay delincuensita no seas tan malita" la imagino llorando en un rincón y yo parada frente de ella riendo. Ya no aguanto más y me tiro una gran carcajada.

"Quieres callarte!" me quedo tiesa un momento y lentamente vuelvo a ver a Shizuru que me observa con el ceño fruncido.

"Claro nena" le digo lo más delicado posible.

Ella suspira y se acerca a mi. Me da un beso suave en los labios, luego me besa en la frente, después me sonríe y se gira para luego quedarse dormida otra vez. Yo me acuesto de lado aun un poco sorprendida, tiene muchos cambios de humor… no recuerdo que en sus períodos menstruales anteriores estuviera así de hormonal. Cierro los ojos y poco a poco me quedo dormida con una sola palabra en mi mente "MUJERES!"

Me despierto por unas grandes ganas de ir al baño, me levanto lo más lento posible para no despertar a Shizuru ni a Misuki. Las dos tienen su mal genio cuando no las dejan dormir tranquilas.

De puntitas y lo más silenciosa que puedo ser abro lentamente la puerta y salgo rápido. Ya cuando estoy afuera puedo por fin caminar con más tranquilidad. El sol ya está iluminando el día y los pájaros ya están volando y haciendo ruido, acompañado con algunos insectos. Me gusta mucho este lugar, Mikoto si sabe como encontrar estos lugares tan bonitos.

Hago mis necesidades y escucho unas pequeñas pisadas seguidas de un par de sollozos. Me pongo en alerta, todos los maratones de películas de terror que he visto en este ultimo mes me dicen que algo malo va a pasar.

Camino lento y veo a un bultito acurrucado en la entrada del campamento. Mierda!... Me acerco lentamente. Se levanta y puedo apreciar el pequeño cuerpo de una niña. Rayos… se gira lentamente y me imagino el rostro blanco con ojos negros, pero sólo veo a Minako llorando.

"¿Hey que pasa?" ella viene corriendo hacia mi y me abraza una pierna.

"Papá se fue" llora más fuerte.

"¿Cómo que se fue?" le digo con una risa. Mikoto nunca se fuera.

"Me dijo que me iba a llevar con ella a ver el campamento pero me dormí y se fue" me ve con sus ojos llorosos y con lágrimas.

"Sabes que ella no se va sin ti" la cargo "¿Qué te parece si jugamos mientras viene" se pasa las manos por la nariz y asiente.

La llevo a la parte de atrás de las cabañas, hay un gran espacio entre las cabañas y los grandes árboles del bosque. Pongo a Minako en el suelo y sale corriendo a traer un balón. Colocamos un par de piedras en el suelo para las metas y comenzamos a jugar.

Minako es muy buena jugando, para sus cinco años de edad se defiende bastante. Le pega fuerte a la pelota, se tira cuando yo le pego, aunque yo le pego más suave, pero a veces si se me pasa un poco y la mando lejos.

Estoy esperando a que Minako vaya a buscarla cuando siento que un par de manos me abrazan por la espalda. Me apoyo en su tacto, las manos van bajando y las mete en mi camisa. Las manos de Shizuru son cálidas, pero estas están un poco más calientes. Me alejo rápido.

"¿Qué pasa Natsuki?" me pregunta con una sonrisa.

"Nada, Shizuru podría vernos y mal interpretar las cosas" le digo tranquila viendo los alrededores.

"¿Qué te preocupa? Antes no decías nada" pone un dedo en mi barbilla "antes me dejabas hacerlo, ¿Qué ha cambiado?"

"Estoy casada" me alejo.

"Hace una semana también estabas casada y no te importo"

"Hace una semana estaba enojada con ella"

"Entonces estas dispuesta a dejarme hacer lo que quiera cuando estés enojada con ella" me ve directo a los ojos y se muerde el labio "interesante… espero que te enojes con ella antes de nuestra caminata juntas. No te imaginas lo impaciente que estoy" se va caminado moviendo mucho las caderas.

Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tuve que prometerle eso? Lo peor de todo es que no pude decirle nada porque me quedé paralizada. ¿Sería capaz de volver hacerle eso a Shizuru?... No lo creo, aunque nos besamos en el tiempo que estaban enojada con Shizuru. Sacudo la cabeza. No por supuesto que no.

Sigo jugando con Minako un rato más hasta que se detiene y se pone a escuchar, luego sale corriendo. La sigo lo mejor que puedo, ya que ella es muy ágil corriendo y evade todo los obstáculos. Creo que ser padre ya me está pasando la factura.

"Papá!" grita Minako al ver a Mikoto entrar con varios trozos de leña.

"Hey ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?" tira la leña a un lado y la carga.

"Pensé que te habías ido sin mi" niega con la cabeza y la abraza del cuello.

"Hey, nunca me iría sin mi compañera. Deja de llorar, nos iremos después de desayunar, no podemos irnos sin comer la comida de tu mami" ambas ponen una cara de hambrientas.

"Bueno creo que iré a dormir un rato más" doy un gran bostezo y me giró.

"Gracias Natsuki" me despido con la mano y me dirijo a mi cabaña.

Al entrar veo a Shizuru abrazada con Misuki hasta el fondo de la cama. Me quito los zapatos y me acuesto atrás de ellas. Shizuru reacciona y se gira. Sus hermosos ojos rojos me ven directamente, la abrazo por la cintura.

"Tardaste" hundo mi rostro en su pecho.

"Estaba jugando con Minako, la encontré llorando y quería alegrarla" vuelvo a verla. Me sonríe y me acaricia la mejilla "durmamos otro rato más" asiente.

Vuelvo a hundir mi rostro en su pecho, ella me acaricia el cabello y me tararea una canción de cuna, no se cual es pero es muy relajante. Su voz, su respiración, su dulce aroma, la suavidad y fragilidad de su cuerpo ¿Cómo podría hacerle algo así a ella? Ya se lo hice una vez y no quiero volver hacer lo mismo.

Pero si me vuelve a dejar ¿estaría dispuesta hacerlo?

Pov Nao.

El clima frío, el suave sonido de los insectos y el suave sonido de los gemidos de mi mujer es una forma excelente de despertar ¿no creen?

"Nao nos van a ver" saca mi mano que estaba dentro de su camisa.

"No, no nos verán. Mika salió hace un momento y no ha vuelto" me pongo sobre ella.

"Si vendrá" le tomo de las manos y las pongo sobre su cabeza "Nao espera. Mmm" le comienzo a besar el cuello.

"Vamos cariño, sólo déjate llevar. Nadie vendrá"

"Bueno como me estoy quedando en esta cabaña no cuenta como si acabo de llegar" Nina me empuja.

"Te hubieras tardado más, a menos que te quieras unir" Nina me ve con el ceño fruncido "es broma, sólo bromeó" deja de verme, mierda casi lo arruinó.

"¿Y que tienen pensado hacer hoy?" abrazo a Nina por la espalda.

"Hay un lugar al que quiero llevar a Nina"

"¿Y es privado?" me pregunta curiosa.

"Es un poco escondido"

"Por favor déjennos ir con ustedes. Quiero pasar un rato a solas con Natsuki"

"¿Qué me darás a cambio"

"Nao!" me regaña Nina.

"Tranquila, yo se lo que hago"

"Te doy la botella de whisky que me vienes pidiendo"

"Trató!" le digo lo más rápido que puedo "pero tienes que dármela antes de que nos vayamos" le extiendo la mano y ella la toma y cerramos el trato.

"Bueno, las dejaré un momento más a solas" sale de la cabaña.

Nina se gira, se cruza de brazos y me ve enojada.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?" me quedo callada "sabes bien de las ganas que Mika le trae a Natsuki y tu las llevarás a un lugar para que están solas"

"Enojada así te ves tan sexy" la atraigo a mi.

"Nao estoy hablando enserio!" suspiro.

"Si lo se. Mira lo mejor que le puede pasar a Natsuki es que tu y yo estemos ahí con ellas"

"Lo se pero yo no confío en ella, se que es la ex de Natsuki y es justo por eso que no confío"

"Yo también fui tu ex"

"Si y ya lo hicimos!" se sonroja "ya no eres mi ex" me da un beso "y ahora ya no nos esconderemos más"

"Ya no cariño, ya no" le tomo del rostro y le beso suave en los labios.

Puede sonar un poco cursi, pero esta mujer me complementa. He conocido muchas mujeres, bastantes pero ninguna me hace sentir tan bien como ella, ninguna me hace feliz sin la necesidad de terminar entre sus piernas. Nadie puede sólo ella. Es la mujer que amo.

Me retiro lentamente de ella cuando un par de pequeños pasos entran a la cabaña y luego un pequeño cuerpo se sube a nuestra cama.

"Tía Nao despierta" me toma del hombro y me agita "tía Natsuki dijo que si no sales ahorita va a matar al gusano, yo no quiero que lo maté!" me levanto rápido.

"No te preocupes gato júnior, hoy no mataran a ningún gusano" la cargo en mi hombro, Nina nos ve raro pero nos sigue.

Después del desayuno nos trasladamos al otro campamento, es un poco más rústico porque dormiremos en tiendas de campaña que armamos desde que llegamos, lo bueno es que hay una pequeña poza de agua estupenda. Le pregunté a Mikoto si era profunda y me dijo que si, así que Nao nadara a la luz de la Luna, si!.

Mika esta molestando mucho de que nos vayamos ya, se que le trae hambre a la cachorra pero yo se que Natsuki no le va hacer caso, esta muy idiota por Shizuru. Aunque no me gustaría ver la que se armaría si pasará algo, a veces Shizuru me da miedo.

Pero por el momento sólo me río del penoso intento de Natsuki para pedirle permiso a Shizuru de salir con nosotras.

"Hey Shizuru no te pongas así"

"Sólo vete Natsuki, Misuki y yo estaremos bien sin ti" acomoda a Misuki bien en sus brazos, Shizuru si sabe las palabras que tiene que usar.

"No me digas eso"

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?"

"No lo se algo"

"Oh no Natsuki no te vayas, te extrañaremos mucho" lo hace de una forma tan dramática y yo me río suave para que no me escuchen.

"Tampoco así!" le dice enojada.

"Mira Natsuki, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras" pone a Misuki en el suelo que se va gateando hasta donde están jugando las niñas.

"No seas así Shizuru" Shizuru suspira y se agarra de la cien.

"A ver" la toma del rostro "vete con ellas, no se ni porque me estas pidiendo permiso" le acaricia el rostro y le arregla un mechón de cabello "solo prométeme que no dejaras que esa mujer te haga algo"

"Shiz…"

"Promételo" Natsuki la abraza por la cintura y une su frente con la de ella. Asiente con la cabeza y Shizuru le da un beso un poco subido de tono. Si se cierran así los tratos, voy a estar asiendo más seguido con Nina.

"Nos vamos cariño" Nina me toma de la mano, asiento y nos vamos juntas.

Natsuki viene atrás de nosotras junto con Mika. Se siente tan liberador andar con Nina sin el miedo que Natsuki nos vea, aún tengo un poco inflamado en lugar donde me golpeó pero valió la pena.

Llegamos al lugar donde quería llevar a Nina. Esta un poco profundo en el bosque pero no muy lejos del campamento y tiene una hermosa vista, me hubiera encantado estar a solas con Nina pero también quería esa botella de whisky.

Nos sentamos en un círculo. Natsuki trae un pequeño bolso con unos aperitivos que le preparo Shizuru y yo tengo mi botella de whisky.

"Tomen lo que quieran, Shizuru me puso bastante pero no toquen los que vienen en esa comidera que es sólo mío" dice señalando la que tiene muchos sándwiches partidos en mitad, luego saca un jugo en caja y se lo toma.

"Vaya pensé que los niños se habían quedado en el campamento" le dice Mika con burla.

"Este es jugo para grandes" le dice Natsuki orgullosa.

"¿Desde cuando cambiaste las cervezas por los jugos" abre una cerveza.

"Ahora tengo una hija Mika, uno cambia por su familia, no me gustaría que mi hija me viera ebria"

"Vamos Natsuki tu hija no está aquí, diviértete un rato" Mika le tiende una cerveza "a menos que ya estés bien dominada y le tengas miedo a tu esposa"

"Vamos cachorro anímate un rato, no creo que Shizuru se enoje contigo"

"Igual no haremos nada malo" le dice Nina mientras se apoya en mi pecho.

Natsuki nos ve un poco desconfiada pero toma la cerveza y se la toma. Mika saca muchas cervezas mas y todas tomamos una. Todas levantamos las cervezas y hacemos un brindis.

Los minutos y las horas se van muy rápido y con ellas se van las cervezas y ya llevamos la mitad de la botella de whisky, no se en que momento la tomaron pero ya llevamos la mitad. Aunque yo ya deje de tomar hace un momento y Nina se durmió hace un momento en mis piernas. Ya es de noche y Natsuki esta completamente ebria junto a Mika, ya veo que este era su plan desde un principio.

"Shizuru es una estirada aburrida" le dice Mika con voz de ebria "sólo imagínate no dejarte beber alcohol"

"Ella no me ha prohibido nada, yo soy quien manda en mi casa" dice Natsuki ya totalmente ebria.

"Quien habla la que le tiene miedo a su mujer" le digo en broma.

"Si, Natsuki ya está domada"

"Yo no le tengo miedo a Shizuru, yo hago lo que me de la gana"

"¿Así?" Natsuki asiente "entonces bésame" me quedo callada, esto será interesante.

"Eso no prueba nada"

"Entonces si le tienes miedo" Natsuki se ríe.

"Natsuki Kuga no le tiene miedo a nada ni a nadie" Mika se sienta en su regazo.

"Entonces bésame" Natsuki no hace nada, sólo la observa desafiante.

Pasan así un momento hasta que Mika toma la iniciativa y le da un gran beso, Natsuki se sorprende por un momento después se le nubla la vista y le corresponde el beso. Mierda!

Natsuki se aleja del beso.

"No eres mi Shizuru, no sabes a mi Shizuru" la empuja un poco "¿donde está mi Shizuru?" dice desorientada buscando a todos lados.

"Ahora puedo ser quien quieras"

"Sólo quiero a mi Shizuru y tu no eres mi Shizuru" muevo un poco a Nina para que se levante.

"Ya estuvo Mika, déjala en paz" me levanto y me acerco a ellas.

"Araña ¿Dónde está Shizuru?"

"Vamos, ya te llevaré con ella" le tomo del brazo y le ayudo a levantarse.

Mika me ve enojada por aguarle la fiesta pero no iba a dejar que se aprovechará de Natsuki. Natsuki pone su brazo alrededor de mi cuello. Esta demasiado ebria, esta diciendo incoherencias y se ríe por cualquier cosa.

El campamento está en silencio, todas deben de estar dormidas ya. Llevo a Natsuki hasta su tienda de campaña. Abro lo más callada que puedo pero con Natsuki es imposible, así que Shizuru se despierta.

"Ara ¿Qué pasa aquí?" dice somnolienta.

Natsuki entra lo mejor que puede y por suerte no cae sobre Shizuru ni Misuki. Shizuru se sienta y la ve extrañada, luego me ve a mi y yo la veo un poco apenada. No es mi culpa que venga así de ebria pero yo la traje.

"Disculpa Shizuru creo que se nos pasaron las cervezas"

"Se le pasaron a ella, tu no estas tan mal" le quita los zapatos "gracias por traerla" le comienza a quitar el pantalón.

"No me toques, sólo mi Shizuru puede" ambas volvemos a ver a Natsuki que está con el ceño fruncido.

"Vaya Cachorra perdiste el sentido del olfato, no reconoces a tu dueña" nos reímos suave para no despertar a Misuki.

"Soy yo mi Natsuki" le acaricia el rostro.

Natsuki la ve por un momento, luego la abraza y le huele el cuello, se relaja al instante y se queda dormida. Verlas así me hace pensar en lo idiotas que son las dos. Ambas se quieren pero siempre pasa algo que hace que se terminen lastimando y se alejen. Puede que Natsuki no se acuerde de esto mañana y si Shizuru se llega a dar cuenta ardera Troya pero no seré yo quien se lo diga. Shizuru la acobija y le acaricia el cabello.

"Bien, entonces las dejare solas. Buenas noches" les digo antes de salir de la tienda.

"Buenas noches Nao, y muchas gracias" asiento y les cierro el cierre de la tienda.

Estoy muy cansada, no puedo esperar a irme a mi tienda y dormir en paz, lo bueno es que sólo estaremos Nina y yo en la tienda.

Al entrar a la cabaña me quedo sin palabras. Nina está sobre nuestra bolsa de dormir para dos, en ropa interior y con una mirada lujuriosa.

"¿Quieres terminar lo que comenzamos en la mañana?" se me quita es cansancio enseguida.

"Claro que si quiero" me quito la camisa y me pongo sobre ella.

Hola xD espero que les haya gustado, lo escribí rápido y disculpen la tardanza, ya comencé las clases y me han dejado mucha tarea por esa razón puede que tarde en actualizar los siguientes capítulos pero haré lo posible.

Antes que se me olvide se que muchos me han preguntado muchas cosas y no les he contestado, pero siempre preguntan lo que quiero escribir para los siguientes capítulos xD así que me disculpo por no contestarles sus preguntas, pero siempre pregunten eso me ayuda mucho a pensar en los siguientes capítulos (:

Muchas gracias por leer y por favor dejen sus reviews. ¿Qué actualización quieren para la próxima? Dejen sus comentarios :D

Feliz noche.


	22. Chapter 22

La temperatura va aumentando a cada segundo. El suave rose de su piel desnuda en mi piel me hace enloquecer.

"Nao…" beso su cuello con desesperación.

La necesito con desesperación, ya hasta olvide cuando fue la última vez que lo hicimos. Ya extrañaba su cuerpo, su piel, su respiración pesada, sus suaves gemidos.

Poco a poco deslizó mi mano hacia su espalda y le quito el broche de su brasier. Ella pone su mano sobre mi short y lo desabotona. Voy bajando lentamente haciendo un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta el centro de sus pechos aún cubiertos.

Los presionó con ambas manos y hundo mi nariz en ellos. Después le levanto su brasier con mis dientes. La veo directamente a los ojos, esta completamente sonrojada y se está mordiendo el labio.

Le paso mi lengua desde el centro de sus pecho hasta su barbilla y luego la beso apasionadamente. Nuestras lenguas se juntan y danzan entre ellas, es tan adictiva. Pongo ambas manos en sus pechos y los apretó con fuerza, ella suelta un gemido y se aleja del beso.

Bajo y le muerdo con suavidad el contorno de su pecho, ella curva la espalda y me da más acceso a sus pechos. Tomó su pezón entre mis labios y los succiono con fuerza, mientras que con mi mano le aprieto y juego con el otro. Después de jugar con sus pechos voy bajando dando besos por todo su abdomen. paso mi nariz sobre su sexo. Diablos es tan embriagado, su aroma me enloquece, quiero sentirla, quiero sentir su sabor ya!. Muevo aún lado sus bragas y le pasó lentamente mi lengua en su sexo, suelta un gemido fuerte y me atrae a ella con sus piernas. Le abro su sexo y le introduzco mi lengua y la muevo rápidamente sobre su clítoris. Me quito el short que andaba con mi mano libre y me acaricio el miembro dentro de mi bóxer.

"Nao…" me toma del cabello y me atrae a su boca para besarme con fuerza.

Le quito rápidamente su braga, ella pone sus piernas en mi cintura y me baja el bóxer con sus pies. Mi erección queda colgando dura y firme frente a su entrada. La roso por su sexo pero sobre todo en su clítoris hinchado de placer.

"Nao, rápido"

"¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?" le digo en broma, me atrae con más fuerza.

"Ahora! O te juro por Dios que no tendrás sexo por un… Ahhh…" la penetro con fuerza.

Le tomo de las manos y las colocó sobre su cabeza, apoyo mi frente en la suya y comienzo a mover lentamente mis caderas. Sus gemidos constantes, su calor y sus fluidos en mi sexo me hacen perderme en la lujuria. La penetro con más fuerza, ella cierra los ojos y la beso apasionadamente callando sus gemidos que salían con fuerza.

En un momento más, salgo de su interior, la giró y deja su trasero en el aire. Se ve tan sexy así, puedo ver como su sexo palpita y gotea de sus fluidos. La tomo por la cintura y la vuelvo a penetrar desde atrás. Cierro los ojos y siento como el placer me invade, escuchar como nuestros sexos chocan y el sonido de mi pene al entrar y salir de ella. Todo es tan excitante. Las paredes de su vagina me aprietan el miembro con fuerzan así que en lugar de ir más lento para hacer que dure más, la penetro más rápido y se corre haciendo que yo me corra dentro de ella.

Caigo sobre ella y me quedo así unos minutos. Hasta que tengo la fuerza de acostarme a su lado, la acuesto en mi pecho y le beso en la cabeza. No decimos nada, sólo nos acariciamos mutuamente.

"Casémonos" me quedo congelada.

Ella detiene sus caricias y vuelve a verme sorprendida. Yo vuelvo a ver a otro lado.

"Nao" me levanto nerviosa y me pongo un poco de ropa.

"Olvídalo, yo no debí decir eso. Es sólo que…" me quedo callada por un momento y respiro profundo.

"Cariño, no cambies de tema" me lo dice con una dulzura y me pongo más nerviosa. Respiro profundo y me armó de valor.

"No tengo anillo, no tengo una cena romántica, ni música, ni un mesero, ni fuegos artificiales y ninguna de esas cosas que desean todas las mujeres, ni siquiera estoy vestida de la forma apropiada" le digo con una sonrisa forzada "pero tu más que nadie sabe como soy, sabes que odio todos esos absurdos y que si alguien está dispuesto a encadenarse con alguien no es necesario tantas cosas. Así que… se mi esposa"

Me quedo parada un rato frente a ella, me están temblando las piernas y tengo las manos apretadas tan fuerte que ya me están doliendo las palmas de mis manos por culpa de mis uñas. Diablos nunca había estado tan nerviosa. Ella me observa de arriba abajo y luego se ríe un poco fuerte.

"¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi novia?" me muerdo el labio.

"Olvídalo, no se porque me molestó" me acuesto dándole la espalda.

"Oye espera" me toma del hombro y me acuesta bien, ella se pone sobre mi pecho para que no me mueva "no lo digo en ese sentido" me sonríe y me besa rápido en los labios pero no le correspondo "es sólo que tu siempre me decías que nunca nos íbamos a casar porque no querías sentir la presión de convertirte en una vieja amargada ¿Qué ha hecho que cambies de opinión?"

Me río, es cierto. Estábamos viendo una discusión de Saeko con Rein y le dije eso, fue muy gracioso. Le acaricio la espalda baja.

"Tu. Tu haces que yo haga cosas estúpidas y que pierda la cabeza, por ti soy capas de dejar mi libertad para amarrarme por siempre contigo" lo último lo digo en broma y me sonríe.

"Sabes aunque se que no te gusta, siempre me imaginé que me lo pedirías de una forma un poco más romántica"

"Nena ¿Qué es más romántico que pedírtelo a la luz de las estrellas y después de hacer el amor?" le doy una suave nalgada "y teniéndote así desnuda"

"Eres un caso" me acaricia el rostro "si"

"¿Si que?"

"Casémonos"

"¿Enserio!?"

"Si… pero cuando termines con esa horrible mujer" frunce el ceño con fastidio.

"¿Quién? ¿Miya?" ella me ve con cara de desagrado "estas celosa" la acuesto y me pongo sobre ella.

"Por supuesto que si" hace puchero, le sonrió y le beso suave los labios.

"Hablaré con ella cuando pueda" me ve con cara de pocos amigos "hablare con ella cuando volvamos"

"Así me gusta" me vuelvo a acostar a su lado. La atraigo a mi y le doy un beso en su cabello "Te amo Nao" un escalofrío me recorre por todo el cuerpo.

"Yo también te amo" y esas simples palabras que pensé que jamás le diría a alguien, me salen tan natural con esta mujer.

Le doy un beso suave en sus labios y la abrazo fuerte. La acobijo y ella se apoya en mi pecho, nos quedamos así por un momento mas hasta que se queda dormida. Luego me quedo dormida pensando en si realidad seremos capaces de ser una familia.

Pov Natsuki

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me da los buenos días. Y el sonido de los pájaros es como un taladro en mi cabeza. Gimo fuerte ¿cuánto abre tomado?.

Me muevo un poco y siento un cuerpo a mi lado. Mierda! Que no sea lo que pienso, por favor que no sea lo que pienso. Quiero buscar mi celular en mi pantalón para ver que horas son pero no lo tengo puesto, maldita sea! Pero tengo mi bóxer! Por lo menos eso me ayuda un poco.

Me siento y al momento me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, todo da vuelta y siento que mi cabeza está a punto de explotar. Me la agarró con fuerza tratando de logran que se disminuya el dolor. Unas manos me toman por el hombro, me pongo tensa y me giró rápido y para mi suerte veo el dulce rostro de mi esposa.

"Natsuki" me toma del hombro y me acuesta "descansa, te daré unas pastillas" se levanta y busca en sus cosas "ten" me da un par de pastillas y un jugo en caja. Me las tomo y después me acuesto bien.

Dejo el resto del jugo a un lado, Shizuru revisa a Misuki para ver si tiene bien puesta la ropa ya que está haciendo frío y ella se mueve mucho cuando le ponemos ropa caliente. Luego se acuesta a mi lado.

"Esa no es la mejor forma de despertar en tu cumpleaños" me dice con una sonrisa.

"Bueno la verdad hubiera deseado despertar de otra forma" le acaricio la cintura.

"Bueno eso te pasa por tomar de más" me regaña.

"Vamos no me regañes es mi cumpleaños" hago puchero.

"Feliz cumpleaños Natsuki" me sonríe y no puedo evitar darle un beso, ella arruga el rostro en desagrado "definitivamente Natsuki debe de lavarse los dientes" me sonrojo un poco y expulsó el aliento en mi mano y tiene un olor muy fuerte a alcohol mesclado con el jugo de manzana.

"Espera aquí" me levanto lo mejor que puedo y me voy a lavar rápido los dientes, regreso rápido y aún está despierta. Me acuesto a su lado "¿ahora si puedo besarte?"

Me pone ambas manos en el rostro y me besa. Al principio es un beso suave y poco a poco va aumentando la intensidad, me pasa una rodilla por mi miembro y yo gimo de placer.

"Shizuru… Misuki va a vernos" se que la última vez no me fue bien al decirle eso pero no quiero traumar a mi hija.

"No, nos verá, porque no vamos hacer nada" me dice al oído y me pasa la lengua en mi oreja, me empuja lentamente hasta que quedó completamente acostada "sólo yo"

Baja lentamente su mano hasta dejarla en mi abdomen, me levanta la camisa pero sólo de la parte del abdomen. Se acuesta en mi hombro y me respira en el oído mientras me acaricia el abdomen sólo con las yemas de los dedos. Mierda esto es tan excitante.

Mete de su mano en mi bóxer y me acaricia el miembro con la palma de su mano. Mi respiración se hace entrecortada y mi ritmo cardiaco se vuelve loco, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos, ni siquiera es la primera vez que me toca pero cada ves que lo hace se siente tan fantástico. Sentir su tacto, ver su hermosa cara llena de lujuria y roja de la excitación que le provoca y escuchar su respiración entrecortada en mi oído acompañada con sus palabras que repite con su voz ronca llena de deseo.

Estoy tan perdida en mis sensaciones que cuando me toma el miembro con fuerza y lo mueve de arriba abajo, gimo con fuerza y muevo mis caderas hacia su mano. Me besa el cuello y me lo muerde con fuerza, la sensación es tan placentera.

"Así" agarró su mano y la muevo más rápido "aaahh Shizuru quiero… mmmm estar dentro de ti, por favor" le suplicó, veo su brazo salir de mi bóxer y el movimiento de arriba abajo que hace su mano en mi erección cubierta pero no es lo que quiero ver "por favor"

"No…" niega con la cabeza y me vuelve a besar.

Su lengua juega con la mía, su movimiento de mano toma más fuerza y rapidez. Siento que estoy apunto de eyacular, mi erección se pone cada vez más y más dura. Puedo ver una pequeña mancha de humanidad en mi bóxer donde está la punta de mi pene. Definitivamente voy a comprar de los que tiene botón.

Después de un par de sacudidas más eyaculo en su mano y ahogó un grito de placer en mi puño. Shizuru sigue moviendo su mano sólo que ahora mucho más lento.

"Shizuru yo te…"

"DESPIERTA! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!" entran las cinco de golpe, gritando.

Shizuru saca rápido su mano y se aleja, parece que no se dieron cuenta porque comienzan a contar y luego se tiran sobre mi y me felicitan.

"Vaya tienda de campaña que tienes aquí" me dice Nao con una sonrisa burlona al ver mi miembro semi-erecto. Yo me sonrojo de la vergüenza "ya se como se lo quitaremos"

Todas se ven entre ellas y me toman de las manos y de los pies. Luego me sacan a la fuerza de la tienda, sólo puedo ver a Shizuru sonriendo y tratando de calmar el llanto de Misuki. Las chicas me llevan meciendo por todo el camino hasta que logró ver el lago. Mierda! Forcejeo lo más que puedo intentando salir de su agarre.

"Bien aquí vamos… 1… 2... 3!" me lanzan lo más lejos que pueden.

Siento como toda la calentura que tenía se desvanece con el contacto de agua.

"Maldita sea, esta fría!" les gritó enojada pero con una sonrisa.

Después todas entran y comenzamos una guerra de agua. Esto es lo que me encanta de celebrar con ellas, es algo simple e infantil, pero muy placentero y relajante después de un tiempo muy estresante en el trabajo o con los problemas o simplemente para pasarla bien juntas.

Después de un rato de reír y de lanzarnos agua, salimos con todo el cuerpo temblando del frío. Shizuru, Misuki y Yukino están sentadas esperándonos en la orilla con unas toallas y Haruka esta viendo a las niñas que se están bañando en la orilla. Yo me acerco a Shizuru.

"Ven aquí, te va a dar un resfriado" me pone una toalla en la cabeza "vamos a cambiarte, esta haciendo frío" yo le sonrió y le beso fuerte en los labios.

"Tranquila" vuelvo a besarla "estoy bien" veo a Misuki que está sentada en sus piernas "hey buenos días compañera" le acaricio la cabeza pero ella me quita la mano enojada.

"Está enojada, se despertó enojada"

"Vaya alguien necesita un buen baño para quitarle ese enojo" le paso el dedo por su nariz, ella lo toma y se lo mete a la boca para darle una gran mordida.

Gritó una maldición fuerte, tan fuerte que se asusta y se pone a llorar. Shizuru la arrulla.

"Hey pero a mi fue a mi a quien mordiste" le digo antes de darle un beso en la cabeza. Ella me ve con su pequeño ceño fruncido.

"Ara mi amor, no te enojes con papi. Es su cumpleaños, dale un besito" Shizuru le dice cariñosa pero Misuki sólo me ignora.

Siento mucha ternura al verla, aunque detesto que me ignore. Pero ese puchero lindo que tiene hace que lo olvide.

"Cuando se vuelva a dormir o después del desayuno se le pasará"

"Eso espero, no quiero que mi hija este enojada conmigo… hasta que sea una adolecente rebelde" nos reímos un poco.

"Ya casi será su cumpleaños ¿ya tienen algo en mente?" nos pregunta Mai sentándose a nuestro lado junto a Mikoto.

"No aún no, pero nada con payaso" les digo negando con la cabeza.

"¿Ara? ¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no! ¿has visto las películas? No voy a exponer a mi hija a esos psicópatas"

"Natsuki no tiene un buen argumento, muchos de los payasos son muy buenos en su trabajo" defiende Shizuru.

"Como sea, pero mi hija no tendrá en su cumpleaños" me cruzo de brazos "aunque podemos decirle a Nao" me pongo la mano en la barbilla.

"Yo quiero hacerle un pastel" nos dice Mai contenta "sólo me dicen a cuántas personas invitarán y yo lo voy hacer"

"Perfecto, yo voy a ir a comer pastel de Mai" dice Mikoto con un poco de saliva en su boca.

"Cariño yo puedo hacerte pastel cuando quieras" le dice Mai limpiándole la boca y dándole un beso.

"Bueno volviendo al tema" les digo para que me pongan atención "Estaba pensando en celebrarlo en casa o en la piscina en casa de mi madre, pero no se que piensas tu" le digo a Shizuru ya que no me parece correcto que planee el cumpleaños de mi hija sin pedirle su opinión.

"Pues me parece bien, después podríamos hablar sobre los invitados" se apoya en mi hombro.

"Me parece bien" les sonrió.

La pasamos un rato más sentadas hablando, hasta que el estómago de Mikoto, Minako, Nao y mío sonaron al mismo tiempo. Todas se burlaron de nosotras, sobre todo Haruka pero no le duró mucho ya que a los pocos segundo le gruño a ella también.

El desayuno estuvo sumamente exquisito. Mai, Nina, Shizuru, Yukino y Mika simplemente se superaron con este desayuno. Mika me está observando mucho, me pone un poco nerviosa ya que no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó anoche y tengo miedo que algo haya pasado entre nosotras. Shizuru no se aleja de mi y eso me pone más nerviosa, no porque no me guste, sólo que tengo miedo de saber si hice algo mal. Aunque ha estado cariñosa conmigo y lo que hicimos en la mañana estuvo fabuloso así que no creo que este enojada conmigo.

Misuki recuperó el ánimo después de comer, ahora hasta juega con las otras niñas. Aunque mi hija aún es pequeña y no puede caminar, eso no le impide para divertirse un rato.

"¿En que piensas?" Mai se sienta a mi lado.

"En mi hija, no puedo creer que pronto cumplirá un año. Es algo sorprendente"

"Si… esta muy hermosa. Aún recuerdo el primer cumpleaños de Minako, nunca imaginé que creciera tan bien. Ya sabes yo no tenía empleo y Mikoto siempre pasaba ocupada con sus dos empleos" abraza sus piernas con una sonrisa "y mira, ya tiene cinco años y está bien, esta sana y es feliz" vuelve a verme "¿Qué más puedo pedir?" le sonrió.

"Tenemos suerte" vuelvo a ver a mi hija y después a Shizuru.

"Tuviste una buena mañana con Shizuru" abro los ojos y me sonrojo.

"mmm… si, pero no como te lo imaginas. Creo que anda con su menstruación" ella me ve desconcertada, tal vez fue mucho información.

"Shizuru no está con su período"

"Claro que si, tiene los mismos síntomas" le digo tranquila.

"A veces creo que eres muy inocente"

"¿A que te refieres?" frunzo el ceño.

"Tía Shizuru! Misuki huele feo" grita Yuki.

"Ya voy yo, discúlpame Mai" dejo a Mai y voy donde las niñas. Cargo a Misuki antes que lo haga Shizuru.

"No es necesario, yo lo puedo hacer"

"Está bien" le sonrió y me llevo a mi hija.

La llevo a la tienda de campaña y la acuesto sobre nuestra bolsa de dormir para dos ¿pueden creer que existan? Son como camas pequeñas, son increíbles.

Le quito el short y su pañal desechable... y veo el gran desastre. Misuki se ríe al ver mi cara.

"Papá" me dice con ternura y con una gran sonrisa. Así que me armó de valor y respiro profundo.

La limpio lo mejor que puedo, le colocó bien la ropa y le preparo un biberón. La acomodó en mi brazo y le doy su biberón mientras la arrullo, después de un rato se queda dormida y yo con ella.

Pov Shizuru

Natsuki ya se tardó, dudo que alguien se tarde una hora en cambiarle el pañal a su hija. Así que me dirijo a la tienda de campaña y las veo, a mis dos personas más importantes. Natsuki tiene a Misuki abrazada a su pecho. Se ven tan cómodas así que las dejo dormir un rato más.

Me voy hasta donde están Haruka y Yukino.

"¿Y Natsuki?" me pregunta Yukino.

"Están dormidas y no quise despertarla, Misuki se pone de muy mal humor cuando la despiertan"

"Bien, espero que por lo menos esa delincuente la mantenga caliente. Este frío está horrible" estamos en la parte alta del campamento y hace demasiado frío, aún no entiendo como fueron capaces de meterse al agua en la mañana.

"Están abrazadas, Natsuki la mantiene caliente" Haruka asiente.

"¿Has pensado en lo que vas hacer?"

"Si y No" suspiro y me cruzo de brazos "se que las cosas con Natsuki van bien, pero no creo apropiado regresar con ella a su casa"

"Esa es una excelente elección" me dice Haruka con una sonrisa "Yukino cariño, trae las cervezas esto hay que celebrarlo"

"¿Estas segura?" me pregunta Yukino "no es una decisión que se debe de tomar a la liguera"

"Lo se, pero no quiero abusar de la gentileza de Natsuki"

"Gentileza mis bolas"

"Haruka!" Yukino la regaña.

"Ella es el padre de Misuki y tiene que hacerse responsable"

"Natsuki es responsable, ella trabajaba duró para que no nos faltará nada en casa. Ella siempre está pendiente de Misuki y de mi… fui yo quien no fue responsable. Tome una mala decisión y tengo que asumir las consecuencias"

"Eso es estúpido"

"Me parece lo más correcto. Después puedes volver a enamorarla. Hay será tan romántico" dice uniendo ambas manos. Haruka la ve como si estuviera loca "es que tu no eres romántica"

"¿No soy romántica?" Le dice con voz dolida. Es tan gracioso ver a la gran Haruka así.

"No amor, si eres romántica" se para de puntilla y la besa. Vaya parece que hoy todas están demostrando su afecto.

Las dejo solas y me regreso con mis chicas. Natsuki esta roncando suave y por lo que se ve aún no tiene pensado despertar, así que me siento a su lado y sacó un pequeño libro y me pongo a leer.

"Shizuru" la voz de Mai me distrae "pensé que estabas dormida"

"Ha no, para nada, sólo que está muy tranquilo aquí" le sonrió y cierro el libro.

"Perfecto, quería ver si nos ayudas con la cena" se rasca la mejilla.

"Claro" me levanto y salgo lo más callado que puedo.

Parece que estas mujeres están más que preparadas, Nao sacó una gran hielera llena de carne y aún están helada! Mikoto sacó una barbacoa y aún tienen varias latas de cerveza y jugos. No se como le hacen para lograr esto, pero si que me sorprenden.

A Nao le ha agarrado de estar muy cerca de mi. No es que me moleste, es solo que me extraña porque normalmente no hablamos mucho y hoy me saca conversación por cualquier cosa, hasta me preguntó cual era la mejor forma de partir un tomate! Así que cuando la comida está lista, me puedo relajar ya que tengo que ir despertar a Natsuki y Misuki que aún no se despiertan. Sólo espero que Misuki no de problemas para dormirse en la noche.

Entro en la tienda y veo a Misuki jugando con las sábanas y con los pies sobre el pecho de Natsuki, Natsuki esta toda abierta y roncando más fuerte.

"Natsuki, despierta" le muevo el hombro.

"mmmmm" me quita la mano "cinco minutos más"

"Ya dormiste mucho, además ya está la cena. Hay mucha carne esperándote" abre los ojos rápido.

"¿Carne?" asiento "¿asada?" asiento "¿mucha?" asiento "¿mayonesa?" asiento.

Mueve los pies de Misuki y se levanta, toma a Misuki y se va como si fuera zombie repitiendo carne una y otra vez. A veces es como un cavernícola con su carne, pero es peor con su mayonesa!

La cena paso muy divertida, todas hacían bromas muy graciosas, hasta Haruka! Aunque sus chistes borrachos no son muy graciosos que digamos, pero sólo verle la cara y todas ya un poco ebrias, estallan en risa con cada chiste que dice.

Después las niñas fueron las que se durmieron primero y por lo tanto Yukino y Mai fueron las primeras en irse a dormí. Para mi sorpresa Haruka se quedó hablando con las chicas sobre deportes, bueno es más como una discusión de cual es y porque es el mejor equipo. Hasta se pusieron a cantar los himnos de cada equipo!

Misuki se duerme después de un buen rato. Así que me despido de las chicas y Natsuki se viene conmigo. Ella ya tiene el rostro rojo por el alcohol y se le nota cansada. Acostamos a Misuki y la abrigamos bien. Natsuki se acuesta al otro extremo y se quita el pantalón, los zapatos y calcetines.

"Qué horrible, mañana nos iremos temprano y me muero del sueño" me acuesto a su lado y la abrazo.

"Has dormito toda la tarde, me sorprende que tengas tanto sueño"

"Yo que culpa, mi esposa me despertó de una manera fabulosa que me dejo sin energías" oh Dios lo había olvidado. Me sonrojo y escondo mi rostro en su pecho.

"Natsuki baka" se ríe un poco.

Nos quedamos abrazadas un momento y después siento su respiración pacífica, se ha quedado dormida. Le acomodo un mechón de cabello y le doy un beso en su frente. No se como tomará la noticia de que no me iré con ella a su casa. Yo realmente amo a Natsuki y lucharé por su confianza una vez más.

A la mañana siguiente desarmamos todas las tiendas y guardamos todas nuestras cosas en los autos, yo guardo mis cosas en el auto de Haruka mientras Natsuki esta lidiando con Misuki, porque si volvió a despertar de mal humor, ahora llora por cada cosa que haga, si Natsuki la deja sola llora, si la carga llora, si le hace cariño llora. Así que dejo que Natsuki se encargue de ella.

"Shizuru, te quedarás en nuestra casa verdad"

"Si, les prometo que será sólo por un tiempo. Ya estoy buscando un apartamento para Misuki y para mi, no quiero molestarlas más"

"No nos molestas, a Haruka y a mi nos ha gustado mucho tenerte en casa, puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees" me sonríe.

"De verdad te lo agradezco Yukino, pero tengo que arreglar las cosas con Natsuki y necesito hacerme responsable por mi hija y por mi. Lo quiero hacer por ella" asiente.

"Entiendo. Si estas segura, Haruka tiene un apartamento asombroso, en una zona muy segura y con juegos para niños. Podías preguntar por uno ahí o dile a Haruka si te presta el de ella"

"Esa es una excelente idea, pero sólo será hasta que encuentre uno propio, hablaré con ella" termino de guardar mis cosas "gracias Yukino"

"No es nada, aunque lo mejor sería que te quedarás en casa. Pero entiendo lo que quieres hacer y sabes que te apoyamos"

"Lo se, gracias" le digo con sinceridad.

Se que Yukino y Haruka siempre estarán ahí para mi, son mis mejores amigas y ya me ayudaron suficiente. Me dirijo donde Natsuki que está sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, lo que más me extraña es que no veo a Misuki por ningún lado.

"Maldita araña"

"Ara ¿Por qué Natsuki esta enojada?"

"La maldita de Nao se robó a mi hija" refunfuña.

"¿Cómo Nao se puede robar a nuestra hija?" le digo con una sonrisa.

"Llegó con un su chocolate, que sólo ella sabe de donde lo saco y Misuki bien contenta se fue con ella como si fuera chuchita"

"Esta pequeña Natsuki, se ira con cualquiera que le de un chocolate" le abro las piernas y me siento entre ellas "tu siempre serás su padre" le quito los brazos de su pecho y me acuesto en el.

"Creo que estaba hechizado" me abraza y me besa la cabeza "es un bruja y Nina es su cómplice"

"Nao no es una bruja, sólo que le gustan los bebés. Ya quiero ver como será cuando tengan los suyos" Natsuki se tensa.

"Retráctate" Natsuki me dice en tono enojado.

"Natsuki, tienes que entender que ellas están juntas y lo más natural es que algún día piensen en formar una familia"

"No digas eso" suspira "es sólo que no quiero imaginar a Nao y Nina teniendo sexo. Hay sólo de pensarlo me da cosa" hace una cara de desagrado "así que no vuelvas a mencionarlo"

"De acuerdo" hago una seña de cerrar mi boca.

"¿Te irás conmigo a casa?" me pregunta muy suave.

"No, me iré con Haruka"

"¿Por qué? Son mi familia Shizuru, yo puedo cuidarlas" la abrazo del cuello y apoyo mi frente con la de ella.

"Yo se que si, pero no merezco esto. No me iré contigo hasta que vuelvas a confiar en mi, ¿de acuerdo?" ella niega con la cabeza y me abraza por la cintura.

"Yo quiero estar contigo y Haruka no dejara que te vea"

"Te prometo que buscaré un apartamento pronto y te mandaré la dirección" niega con la cabeza "por favor déjame hacer esto, déjame recuperarte"

"Ya me tienes Shizuru"

"Te amo Natsuki y quiero que me ames como antes, no quiero que pienses que en un momento para otro me iré de tu lado y para eso necesito recuperar tu confianza" sigue negando y la tomo del rostro "te amo Natsuki" le acaricio las mejillas y le doy un suave beso en los labios.

"¿Me dejaras ver a mi hija?" asiento "¿podré verte a ti?" asiento "¿todos los días?"

"Cuando tu quieras" se queda un momento callada.

"No quiero esto Shizuru. Yo te quiero conmigo en nuestra casa" aprieta sus manos en mi cintura "pero si esto te hace feliz y piensas que es lo más correcto para ti, esta bien yo iré a verte. Así que por favor no lo olvides" le sonrió y la vuelvo a besar.

No merezco a Natsuki, se que muchas personas piensan igual. Es una mujer fantástica, es hermosa y cada vez que la veo es más hermosa, con su forma de pensar y de actuar hace que cada momento con ella sea especial. Se que discutíamos todos los días pero hasta esos pequeños minutos de peleas verbales que teníamos eran suficientes para mi y aún estar aquí con ella abrazadas, estar entre sus fuertes brazos y su cuerpo, poder respirar su aroma natural es suficiente para hacerme sentir tranquila y segura.

Ha pasado una semana desde que volvimos del campamento, y tres días desde que estoy viviendo en el apartamento de Haruka. Es asombroso, tiene dos habitaciones, una habitación de baño muy grande, una cocina y la sala, es grande para mi y Misuki. Natsuki ha venido todos los días, le preparo la cena todas las noches y a veces se queda a dormir, también le preparo sus almuerzos que siempre pasa a traerlos antes de ir al trabajo.

Las cosas van muy bien entre ella y yo, mi padre no nos ha vuelto a molestar y creo que Natsuki ya está confiando más en mi. Aunque aún no me siento bien, y como Natsuki viene todos los días fue inevitable que no se diera cuenta. Así que ahora estamos en camino hasta la clínica de Youko. ¿Pueden creerlo? Youko ya tiene su propia clínica, le pregunté a Natsuki como fue que pasó pero sólo me dijo que pasó y nada más.

Natsuki aparca el auto frente de la clínica, me abre la puerta y me ayuda a bajar del auto.

"Ara mi Natsuki es tan caballerosa"

"Solo por ti nena" me toma la mano y entramos juntas.

En todos éste tiempo que conozco a Natsuki me he dado cuenta que no es una mujer paciente. Después de que nos mandaron a la sala de espera se ha levantado como diez veces y sólo llevamos diez minutos aquí, ha ido a la máquina expendedoras cuatro veces.

"Shizuru Kuga" una amable enfermera me llama.

"Por fin! Ya llevamos una eternidad esperando" me toma la mano y entramos al consultorio juntas.

"Buenas tarde Shizuru, Natsuki, tomen asiento ¿en que puedo ayudarlas hoy?"

"Hola Youko y bueno, Shizuru se ha sentido mal últimamente, ha tenido mucho vomito y dolores de cabeza"

"Natsuki esta exagerando, sólo es por el estrés" me cruzo de brazos.

"Entonces aremos un par de exámenes para estar seguras" sale un momento y cuando vuelve me da un frasco para el examen. Dejamos a Natsuki sentada esperando y nos dirigimos al lugar donde tengo que ir a dejar los exámenes.

Después tuvimos que esperar un rato hasta que estén los resultados. Natsuki esta desesperada, aparte que hemos dejado a Misuki con una niñera y ya quiere ir a verla.

Después de un rato Youko vuelve con los resultados de los exámenes y con un gran frasco de pastillas que ya conozco. Oh no…

"Bien, los exámenes sólo afirman lo que pensé y como me imagino que ya lo saben también" saca una libreta "vamos a tener que cambiar mucho tu forma de vida, tienes que hacer la menor actividad física posible, por favor no te estreses y evita toda la tensión posible, tu embarazo es de riesgos y no queremos que se complique más así que…"

"Espera! ¿Qué estas diciendo?" Natsuki se levanta alterada "no pague por este lugar para que digan sandeces!"

"Natsuki cálmate" le dice Youko.

"¿Calmarme? Como quieres que me calme! Estas diciendo que mi mujer está embarazada cuando sabes que eso no es posible!"

"Youko podemos hablar en privado" le digo un poco nerviosa.

"¿Puedes salir?" le dice Youko a Natsuki.

"Claro que no! Yo también pague por este lugar y si quiero quedarme lo voy hacer!"

"Natsuki, esta es una clínica y hay personas enfermas, así que te pido que no grites. Si se que tu pagaste para que tuviera la clínica pero soy médico y no permitiré que perturbes la tranquilidad de mis pacientes. Así que ahórrame el inconveniente de llamar a seguridad" le dice de manera calmada, aunque puedo ver un poco de temblor en sus manos.

"Bien me voy!" grita y sale furiosa.

"Lo siento por eso" le digo arrepentida.

"Vaya, nunca había pasado algo así. Fue emocionante" dice con una sonrisa pero luego recobra la seriedad "Natsuki no sabe que estas embarazada"

"Ni siquiera yo sabía" me masajeo la cien intentando calmar el dolor de cabeza que me está comenzando.

"Estas mal Shizuru, tienes que evitar todo este drama, afectará bastante al bebé… si no es que llegas a tener un aborto espontáneo. Se que las cosas con Natsuki no están bien pero trata calmarte" asiento "bien, por lo que vi Natsuki no está segura si es de ella y no te preguntaré de quien es, pero necesito que pongas atención y hagas lo que te diré"

Después escuchar atentamente las indicaciones de Youko, de pagar por la consulta y recibir las pastillas, me dirijo a la salida y no veo el auto de Natsuki por ningún lado. Así que me voy caminando pero hay algo que tengo que hacer primero. Sacó mi celular.

"Hola Reito ¿podemos hablar?"

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien xD espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, tuve un poco de bloqueo y los exámenes no me ayudan en mucho. Espero sus reviews y muchas gracias por leer.

Feliz noche :D..


	23. Chapter 23

Pov Natsuki

Voy conduciendo como loca, esquivando cada carro que se me atraviesa. Después de lo que acaba de pasar en el consultorio de Youko, necesitaba salir, necesito hablar con alguien. ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto? ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? Todos mis planes se fueron a la basura.

Llegó muy rápido al taller, busco a Nao y a Mai con la vista y las encuentro, primero a Mai que la tomo de la mano y la llevo a una oficina y luego le gritó a Nao para que me siga.

"¿Qué rayos te pasa cachorro? Por si no te diste cuenta tengo trabajo que hacer" me dice Nao visiblemente enojada.

"Si Natsuki, estoy esperando un material nuevo y tu sólo me jalas sin decir nada" se cruza de brazos "¿no se supone que tienes que estar con Shizuru?"

"Está embarazada" ignoro todo lo que me dicen "esta embarazada y no se que hacer!"

"Primero cálmate y respira profundo" trato de calmarme "primero dinos quien está embarazada"

"Shizuru… Shizuru esta embarazada" le digo frustrada.

"¿Felicidades? ¿No se supone que debes estar feliz?"

"Si cachorro, eso es una buena noticia. Tu manada se está haciendo más grande" me dice con una media sonrisa.

"No es eso" me voy asentar a la mesa "es que no se si el bebé sea mío" se quedan en silencio.

Me ven sorprendidas y puedo ver en sus rostros que tratan de creer lo que les acabo de decir, y las entiendo, yo tampoco creería si alguien me dijera eso.

Mi Shizuru no seria capaz de hacer algo así. ¿Pero y si lo hizo?

"No creo que Shizuru sea capaz de hacer algo así"

"Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Mai" Nao se me acerca "mira cachorro, Shizuru es un mujer muy hermosa y sabemos que los años le caen de maravilla porque cada vez es más hermosa" le doy una mirada de muerte, levanta las manos en defensa "lo que estoy intentando decir es que cualquier hombre o mujer estaría dispuesto a estar con ella, pero esa mujer sólo tiene ojos por tus huesos"

"Se fue un mes Nao, no sabía nada de ella" respiro profundo "desde que volví a tener una vida sexualmente activa con Shizuru, yo siempre use protección cuando estuve con ella y la única vez que lo hicimos sin condón fue cuando salimos con sus amigas hace dos meses"

"Vaya ahí está" niego.

"Hicimos una prueba de embarazo antes que se fuera… dio negativo" vuelve el silencio.

Se que están tratando de apoyarme, de darle algún sentido a todo este problema, pero simplemente no saben que hacer, ninguna de ellas ha pasado por lo que estoy pasando yo y no saben que hacer ni que decir.

"¿Dónde está Shizuru ahora?" pregunta Mai.

"La deje con Youko, le tenía que dar algunas indicaciones porque su embarazo en riesgoso"

"¿Y tu que haces aquí?"

"Youko me echo del consultorio porque me enoje y grité, así que conduje lo más rápido que pude para venir a verlas y hablar con ustedes"

"Espera deja entiendo… ¿Dejaste a Shizuru con Youko?" asiento "¿dejaste a tu mujer EMBARAZADA sola con Youko?" asiento ahora con un poco de duda "¿dejaste a tu mujer con un embarazo RIESGOSO sola?" oh mierda "dejaste a Shizuru con Youko después de haberles gritado y salir enojada... ¿Qué crees que este pensando?" No le contesto y me levanto de golpe.

¿Por qué tengo que ser tan idiota? Se que estoy enojada por lo que está pasado pero no puedo dejarla sola. ¿Y si le pasa algo? Se que puede que el bebé no sea mío, pero jamás me lo perdonare si le llega a pasar algo.

Voy conduciendo como loca, otra vez. Por momentos como estoy doy gracias a mi padre por enseñarme a conducir de esta manera.

Llego a la clínica de Youko en un par de minutos. Me estaciono en un lugar muy cerca de la puerta, luego salgo corriendo. En la entrada le pido a una enfermera que me diga donde está Youko y ella muy amablemente me lleva al mismo consultorio, mientras vamos caminando veo a todos lados para ver si encuentro a Shizuru con la mirada pero no la veo por ningún lado, así que puede que aún este con Youko.

"Señorita Kuga, ya puede pasar"

"Muchas gracias" le digo antes de entrar.

"Natsuki, siéntate" Youko me señala una silla frente a ella "pensé que te habías marchado con Shizuru"

"Yo pensé que estaba aquí" me siento "yo cometí el error de irme al taller. Ella debe de pensar que no quiero verla" me rasco la mejilla en forma de vergüenza.

"Mira Natsuki, primero me disculpo por la forma en cómo las trate antes, no fue muy profesional la forma cortante en que les di la noticia, es sólo que tu siempre has sido cuidadosa con respecto a la salud de Shizuru y di por hecho que ya sabías de su embarazo" intento contestarle pero me detiene "yo se por lo que has pasado, y es normal que tengas duda sobre la paternidad" le pongo atención "se que se te puede pasar a la mente un aborto" abro los ojos.

"Por supuesto que no!" golpeó la mesa y ella sonríe.

"Me alegro escuchar eso" pone su mano sobre la mía "se que esto será muy difícil para ti, pero necesito que cuides de Shizuru. Se que no debería de estarte pidiendo esto, ya que no se que decisión tomaras" se queda un momento callada.

"¿Esta muy mal?" pregunto nerviosa.

"No podría decirte hasta que le hagamos una ecografía. Nuestros aparatos aún no vienen, así que le dejamos la cita para la próxima semana"

"¿Entonces como sabes que es de riesgo?"

"Todas las mujeres embarazadas que han presentado los mismos síntomas han sufrido algunas complicaciones, algunas…" se queda callada un momento "algunas han sufrido abortos espontáneos y no quiero que Shizuru sea una de ellas" me ve fijamente por un momento.

Yo no le contesto nada, en realidad no se que decirle. No se si quiero hacerme responsable de un bebé que no es mío, ¿Qué pasa si me encariño y después me lo arrebaten? ¿Y si no me llega a aceptar como su padre? ¿me amara o me odiara? Son tantas cosas que tengo que pensar antes de aceptar.

"Hey cariño me acaban de llamar… hey Natsuki" Midori interrumpe mis pensamientos.

"Cariño te he dicho que no entres así al consultorio ¿Qué pasaría si estuviera con un paciente" la regaña enojada.

"Hay déjalo ya, es sólo Natsuki" se acerca y chocamos puños en forma de saludo.

"Disculpa por esto Natsuki" me dice apenada "¿Y que es lo que me tienes que decir?"

"A si! Me llamaron de la escuela de Miku, parece que se peleó con un niño y tenemos que ir"

"¿Cómo que se peleó? Ya vez porque te digo que no le tienes que enseñar a pelear!"

"Pues por eso le tengo que enseñar mujer! ¿quieres que la deje sin que se pueda defender?"

"Eres un caso! Como no fuiste tu quien la tubo!"

"Hey pero también es mía"

"Si pero tu sólo tuviste placer, no te dolió como a mi" me cubro la boca intentando no tirarme una carcajada, ambas vuelven a verme.

"Ella gana Midori" ella me ve con cara de traicionada.

"Discúlpame Natsuki, parece que me tengo que encargar de mis dos hijas hoy" toma sus cosas "la cita será el próximo miércoles, espero que pienses en lo que acabo de decir" asiento.

"Nos vemos Natsuki" se despiden y se van.

Yo me quedo unos minutos más pensando en que hacer. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? ¿no puedo simplemente decir que si o no? Hay es tan frustrante!

Salgo de la clínica pero no quiero ir al taller, no quiero que nadie me pregunté nada y no quiero ir a casa sola, y mucho menos ir al apartamento de Shizuru.

Me dirijo hacia un bar que está a un par de calles de la clínica. El interior es oscuro, lo típico en los bares y a pesar que aún es temprano ya hay personas muy ebrias en el interior. Me siento en la barra y le pido al bartender que me de una cerveza y sigo repasando los pros y contra de mi decisión. Luego de una par de cerveza y no llegar a nada, comienzo con bebidas más fuerte. Me río, bebidas y bebés. Estoy perdiendo la cordura.

Pov Shizuru

Tome un taxi fuera de la clínica que me lleva hasta el pequeño y un poco elegante restaurante donde quedamos con Reito. Es la hora del almuerzo y el pasa muy ocupado en su trabajo, así que me invito a almorzar y así poder hablar.

Reito esta parado frente al restaurante, cuando ve que el taxi se detiene se acerca a la ventana y sonríe cuando me ve. Le pago al conductor y Reito me abre la puerta.

"Por fin, es el tercer taxi que pasa" lo tomo del brazo "una señora me vio raro cuando me acerqué al taxi" se ríe.

"Buenas tardes ¿En que puedo ayudarles?" una amable chica nos atiende.

"Tenemos una reservación a nombre de Kanzaki"

"Kanzaki" busca en su libro "claro, síganme"

Ella nos lleva hasta una parte privada del restaurante, veo a Reito que le da las gracias con una sonrisa y la chica se sonroja. Reito me ayuda con la silla.

"No era necesario que reservaras una mesa privada"

"Tu querías hablar y comer" se sienta frente a mi. Pide la comida para ambos y la chica se va después de anotarlo "y dime de que quieres hablar"

"Bueno…" me pongo un poco nerviosa "hay un par de cosas de las que quiero discutir contigo"

"¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?"

"Por nada, sólo que no se como lo tomaras"

"Sabes que me puedes decir lo que quieras" pone su mano sobre la mía.

Le sonrió, el es mi mejor amigo y siempre ha estado para apoyarme. Nos separamos cuando entran con nuestro pedido.

"Vamos habla" suspiro.

"Bueno, necesito hablar sobre la empresa de mi familia" el se pone serio y me pone más atención "cuando le dije a mi padre que estaba esperando a Misuki, el me echo de la casa y me desheredo"

"¿Por qué hizo eso?" frunce el ceño "eso no fue lo que me dijo"

"Porque a mi padre sólo le importa lo que las personas piensan de el y el dinero, no le importa nada más" se hace el silencio un instante.

"¿Y en que necesitas mi ayuda?"

"La empresa está al borde de la bancarrota, y quiero recuperar la parte que me pertenece y hacer lo que pueda para evitar que eso pase" le digo decidida.

"Hay Shizuru" suspira "tu padre está haciendo malas jugadas con la empresa, escuche que está vendiendo acciones a bajo precio. No se si será cierto aún no lo he confirmado, pero si lo es puede que muy pronto ya no tengas empresa familiar" abro los ojos.

Esto es sorprendente, todo el trabajo que hizo mi abuelo, todo el esfuerzo que puso para sacarla adelante, todo se irá a la basura porque mi padre no sabe cuidarla bien.

"¿Entonces no hay nada que hacer?"

"Yo no dije que no hay nada que hacer" me sonríe "si nos casamos nuestras empresas se fusionarían y pediría que tu fueras la presidenta"

"Reito…" el levanta las manos.

"Si lo se, sólo bromeó. Aunque no es una mala idea" niego con la cabeza "esta bien, esta bien. Pero volviendo al tema… deberías de hablar con tu madre, después de tu padre ella es la única que sabe sobre el testamento de tu abuelo"

"No creo que hablar con ella sirva de algo"

"Por supuesto que si, ella sabe lo que dice el testamento y eso te puede ayudar bastante" el tiene razón, pero hablar con mi madre…

"No lo se Reito, no he hablado con mi madre desde que se marchó. No tengo su dirección, ni siquiera su número" me río un poco.

"Podemos contratar a alguien para que la encuentre" esa es una excelente idea "o yo te podría prestar el dinero para que compres las acciones y te hagas mayoritaria" me lo dice tranquilo.

"Claro que no, tu ya has hecho mucho por mi" le sonrió.

"Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti" me sonríe encantador.

"Lo se" le tomo de la mano "y gracias" le da un beso a mi mano.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio. Se que Reito tiene razón en que tengo que buscar a mi madre, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no hablo con ella. Cuando se fue de la casa, mi padre dejo muy claro que no quería que hablará con ella, así que desde entonces no se nada de ella, ni siquiera sabe que ya me casé y que tengo una hija y mucho menos que tengo otra en camino.

Me acaricio el vientre y sonrió. Se que Natsuki esta hecha una furia en este momento, no me ha llamado, ni ha contestado cuando le llamé antes de venir. Tal vez no debería de molestarla, le dejaré su espacio y cuando se calme le llamaré. Suspiro.

"Estas muy pensativa hoy" Reito me saca de mis planeamientos.

"Aún tengo un montón de cosas en que pensar"

"¿En serio?" asiento "¿y que era lo otro que ibas a decirme?"

Le veo a los ojos y me pongo nerviosa, no se como tomará esta noticia. No es que le vaya afectar o algo, pero después de lo de esta mañana, simplemente no se como va a reaccionar.

"Estoy embarazada" el abre los ojos sorprendido.

"¿Embarazada?" asiento, veo como su cara se transforma de sorprendido a una de completa alegría. Se levanta de golpe y se acerca a mi, me abraza con fuerza y me levanta "felicidades!"

"Reito bájame, me vas a botar!" le digo sonriendo.

Cuando me baja lo abrazo con la misma intensidad con la que el me abrazo y una pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad salen de mis ojos. Esto era lo que necesitaba, que alguien me abrazara y que alguien más se alegrará por mi bebé.

"¿Y que es?" pregunta aún eufórico.

"No lo se, apenas me acabo de enterar" me vuelve a abrazar.

"Wow, es sólo que… wow… ¿puedo?" me pregunta extendiendo su mano. Asiento mientras me limpió el rostro.

El me acaricia lentamente el vientre y sonríe. Aún no está abultado ni nada, pero la alegría que el me trasmite hace que me sienta segura de mi misma, segura para luchar por mi bebé. Me hubiera encantado que Natsuki fuera la que me trasmitiera este sentimiento pero entiendo que este enojada en este momento y no se si me querrá escuchar.

"Vaya… es maravilloso. Me imagino que Natsuki ha de estar hecha una bola de nervios y de felicidad" el rostro me cambia rápido "¿Aun no le has dicho?"

"No aún no sabe" miento.

"Tienes que decirle Shizuru, de todas formas ella es el padre"

Reito ya sabe de la condición de Natsuki, un día en los que mi padre me obligaba a ir a su casa, pasamos toda la noche hablando y contándonos cosas. El me preguntó la forma en que Natsuki y yo habíamos tenido a Misuki, y yo me puse tan nerviosa como una tonta, no sabía que decirle y el me sorprendió cuando me dijo sobre la condición de Natsuki y cuando le pregunté que como es que sabía sólo me sonrió y me dijo "Yo tengo una hermana así" luego nos reímos los dos, había olvidado por completo que Mikoto es así también y es por ella que no me sorprendí tanto cuando Natsuki me dijo la verdad.

"Le diré esta noche"

"Si dile y más le vale que se ponga contenta. No por nada acepte quedarme en la zona de amigos contigo" se cruza de brazos.

Desde que volvimos del campamento he estado hablando con Reito, el no sabe el problema que tuvimos con mi padre y según el tuvimos una fuerte discusión. Así que cuando regresamos, le dije que quería solucionar las cosas con Natsuki y que me perdonará por hacerle creer que lo intentaríamos de nuevo. Se que le dolió, paso casi toda la semana sin hablarme, hasta que por fin el sábado me contesto y quedamos en que íbamos a seguir siendo amigos.

"Gracias" le digo sincera "por no dejar que esto arruinara nuestra amistad" el no me dice nada, solo me toma del brazo y me vuelve a abrazar.

Después de comer, ya era las dos de la tarde y se ofreció a irme a dejar al apartamento, yo le dije que no muchas veces ya que era tarde y tenía que regresar al trabajo, pero en algo se parece a Natsuki, ambos son necios.

El sólo me dejo en la entrada del edificio y se marchó. Saludo al portero y a todas las personas que pasan, este no es un edificio muy grande y todas las personas se conocen entre ella por lo cual se siente un ambiente muy tranquilo.

Al entrar al apartamento veo a la niñera y a Misuki jugando muy contentas juntas. La niñera de Misuki no es más que una chica de diecisiete que quiere ganarse un dinero extra.

"Ya estoy en casa" Misuki se alegra al verme y se acerca gateando "¿Cómo se portó mi pequeña?" la cargo y le doy un beso.

"Bastante bien, señorita Shizuru. No ha molestado en todo el día"

"Mi niña se portó bien entonces" le hago cosquillas en su pancita "muchas gracias por cuidarla Erin"

"Gracias a usted por confiar en mi" me dice con una sonrisa sincera "además Misuki no molesta nada, hasta pude terminar de leer mis apuntes de clases tranquila, pero ya me tengo que ir. Voy a pasar todo el día estudiando" me dice de forma cansada que me recuerda a mis días de estudio.

"De acuerdo, muchas gracias por venir. Suerte en tus estudios" le pago por su trabajo, nos despedimos y se va.

A veces me gustaría volver a mis años de estudio, sin problemas, ni preocupaciones, donde todo es tranquilidad. Misuki me paga suave en el rostro.

"Si mi amor, tu eres mucho mejor que esos días. Vamos a relajarnos un rato juntas" nos sentamos en la alfombra frente al televisor.

Pongo un poco de música para bebés, a mi en lo personal no mucho me gusta este tipo de música pero a Misuki le encantan y con verla feliz es suficiente para mi.

Nos ponemos a jugar, a medio cantar las canciones, bailar y hacer un par de intentos para que camine pero aún no hace pasos, sólo se mantiene paradita un momento antes ser irse de lado.

Después le hago la cena porque ya la noto cansada y así se duerme en toda la noche. Hoy la hemos pasado muy bien juntas. Me acaricio el vientre, pasar con mi hija ha hecho que me emocioné mucho más por mi bebé.

Ella se duerme a los pocos minutos después de cenar. Le pongo su pijama y la acuesto con cuidado en su cama. Después de acostarla me pongo a preparar la cena para Natsuki y para mi, aunque no se si ella vaya a venir hoy pero por si viene ya tendré algo para que cené.

Un golpe fuerte se escucha en la puerta. ¿Qué raro?, voy a la puerta y observó por el lente de la puesta y veo a Natsuki con la cara roja, el ceño fruncido y tambaleándose. Esta ebria… suspiro y abro la puerta. Ella entra de golpe y se para en medio de la sala.

"Natsuki…"

"Calla mujer, yo soy quien va hablar ahora. Así que cierra la puerta!" me sorprendo, Natsuki nunca me había hablado así. Cierro la puerta "bien… ahora escucharas, yo soy el "hombre" de esta casa" hace señas de comías con las manos "yo soy quien lleva los pantalones en esta casa… no espera" me ve de arriba abajo "¿Por qué llevas pantalones puestos? Se supone que no tienes que andarlos puestos" cae sentada en el sofá "yo no lo practique así"

"¿Estabas practicando lo que me ibas a decir?"

"Sólo quería verme cool" me río de verla.

"Estas ebria, te prepárate un café" me voy a la cocina.

"Yo no quiero café!" me grita desde el sofá.

"Si quieres"

"Esta bien, pero te ordeno que me prepares un café!"

"Entonces será un te" le digo preparado el café que ya tenía listo por si venía a cenar.

"Entonces te ordeno que me prepares un te!" me la imagino haciendo uno de sus pucheros lindos.

Me voy a la sale y me siento a su lado. Le entregó la taza de café y frunce el ceño cuando la ve.

"¿No era un te?"

"No te gusta el te" asiente y ser lo toma poco a poco.

Enciendo la televisión y pongo uno de sus programas favoritos de autos y carreras. A los pocos minutos me atrae hacia ella por el hombro, yo me apoyo en su pecho y nos quedamos así. Pasamos segundos, minutos y Natsuki no ha dicho una sola palabra. Hasta que de repente Natsuki pone su gran mano en mi vientre.

"No te deseo, no te quiero así" siento como mi pecho se contrae, la vuelvo a ver y veo le habla al bebé "odio la forma en que llegaste" estoy a punto de golpear su mano "pero desde hoy eres un Kuga, te amaré y cuidare como a un Kuga, aunque a ti no te guste" ella vuelve a verme "yo voy a cuidar de ustedes, no quiero saber de quien es"

"Natsuki sabes que este bebé…" me pone un dedo en los labios.

"No me interesa, este bebé será mi hijo y no quiero que volvamos a hablar de este tema. ¿de acuerdo" asiento.

La tomo del rostro y le doy un beso suave en sus labios. No se porque dice esas cosas pero si ella es feliz, no voy a molestarla. Ella me atrae a su cuerpo y me besa con más intensidad.

"Natsuki" la empujó de los hombros "tu boca sabe mucho a alcohol" ella se sonroja.

"Lo siento" se levanta y saca algo que tenía escondido dentro de su camisa "esto lo compré para el bebé" es un pequeño peluche en forma de lobo muy parecido al de Misuki, sólo que este es de tonalidad blanco con azul.

"Es hermoso" lo tomo y la vuelvo a ver "¿sabes que te amo?"

"Lo se" me levanta y me abraza "y no hay duda de que yo te amo a ti" la abrazo más fuerte.

Desde que nos separamos hasta este momento, siempre desee escuchar decirme esas palabras, así de simples pero de verdad. Es mi Natsuki, es mi mujer y la amo así de simple.

"Shizuru, vamos a acostarnos. Creo que estoy a punto de verte doble" sacude la cabeza y me río.

La tomo de la mano y la llevo a la habitación. Se sienta en la cama y le ayudo a quitarse la camisa porque le gusta dormir en musculosa, mientras se quita los zapatos juntos con sus calcetines, después se quita el pantalón y yo hago lo mismo con el mío.

Se acuesta al centro de la cama y yo a su lado dándole la espalda, ella me besa el cuello y me abraza por atrás.

"Siempre me encanta tenerte así de sexy" me pasa la mano por las piernas.

"Ara, acaso Natsuki esta diciendo que no le gustó como me visto los otros días" se ríe en mi cuello.

"Es que así sólo yo te puedo ver y sentir" me acaricia en la parte de adentro de mis piernas muy cerca de mi sexo "besar" me besa en la parte de atrás de mi oído "y hacerte el amor con locura" apoya su miembro en mi trasero y lo mueve, gimo suave "pero hoy no, hay que dormir. Buenas noches Shizuru" me da un beso en la cabeza y apaga la luz.

¿Pero que…? ¿Sólo eso? ¿piensa dejarme así? Tengo ganas de gritarle, reclamarle, golpearle y obligarla a que me lo haga de ser necesario, pero no puedo ella me tiene abrazada con fuerza que se me es imposible moverme y no le puedo gritar porque despertare a Misuki y a los vecinos. Así que me quedo apretando las piernas y mordiéndome el labio e intento quedarme dormida.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En otro lugar muy lejos, se encuentras dos mujeres recuperándose de la gran intensidad sexual que acaban de pasar. Una se encuentra apoyada en el pecho de los otra, respirando agitadamente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Wow, ¿te han dicho que eres increíble?" le dice con voz agitada.

"Si me lo han dicho muchas veces" le responde la otra chica con igual agitación.

"Vaya que eres modesta" le sonríe.

"¿Qué puedo decir? No siempre tendré un alago de la gran Ahn Lu así que no tengo que quedar mal"

"Ara con que gran Ahn y yo que pensé que esto sólo era sexo ocasional. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"¿Yo? Nada" se gira y la ve fijamente "ok esta bien. Escuche que te acostaste con la esposa de Shizuru antes de que se casarán" Ahn se ríe.

"¿Y que ganó yo con decirte eso?" le acaricia el pecho.

"Te acabo de dar el mejor sexo de tu vida y todavía pides más"

"No te creas mucho" le da unos golpes suaves en su mejilla "tu no eres la mejor" la otra chica frunce el ceño.

"¿Entonces que quieres?" Ahn da toques con su dedo en su barbilla en señal de estar pensando.

"Dime para que quieres saberlo y si me convence te diré"

"Eso no es un trato justo!"

"Pero eso es lo que hay, lo tomas o lo dejas" le dice con una sonrisa perversa.

"Ok!... Quiero conquistar a Shizuru y hacerla mi mujer. Con tu información pienso sobornar a Natsuki para que la deje o de lo contrario yo le diré" Ahn se ríe a carcajada "¿de que rayos te ríes?"

"Parece que estas mal informada" la chica la ve desconcertada "Shizuru ya sabe y aún así se casó con ella"

"¿Pero como?!" se sienta de golpe "como puede Shizuru aceptar algo así!"

"Porque la ama" se encoge de hombros "además creo que muy en el fondo sabe que no es cierto"

"Shizuru no la ama. Shizuru sólo debe amarme a mi!" Ahn niega con la cabeza.

"Shizuru la ama. Aunque después de verla desnuda entiendo porque es que está tan clavada en ella" gira en la cama "Natsuki tiene un enorme paquete!" grita un poco con una sonrisa y se lame los labios.

"Pero no tanto como yo" se defiende.

"¿Te han dicho que eres graciosa? Porque enserio lo eres" se ríe "tu ni te compares con Natsuki" se apoya en un brazo "no te imaginas cuanto lamentó no haberme acostado con ella" suspira pesado.

"¿Entonces no es cierto?" pregunta sorprendida.

"No" dice con pesar "bebimos un montón y se que con eso ya la tenía pero para estar segura le puse una pastilla en su bebida. La lleve hasta la habitación y nos besamos pero a cada rato repetía el nombre de Shizuru una y otra vez, ya me había hartado ¿Quién rayos repite tanto el nombre de una chica?"

"Es una perdedora" resopla.

"Si… pero tiene un cuerpazo de muerte" suspira "si no se hubiera dormido" dice frustrada.

"¿Se durmió?" se ríe.

"Si! Se durmió! ¿puedes creerlo? Yo estaba a mil de sólo verle el cuerpazo y le estimulaba el pene pero no reaccionaba estaba completamente noqueada"

"Vaya parece que encontraste a alguien que no cae en el hechizo de tu cuerpo" le dice burlona.

"Te equivocas, yo se que si no fuera por la pastilla, ella hubiera caído" la otra chica sonríen misteriosamente.

"¿Y porque no lo intentas otra vez?"

"¿Cómo?" pregunta interesada.

"Tu te acuestas con Natsuki y yo aprovecho y me quedo con Shizuru. Ambas tenemos lo que queremos"

"¿Y por que no le dices a Shizuru que te gusta y ya?"

"Porque No, eso es más difícil. Además Shizuru no sabe de mi secreto"

"¿Secreto? Hablas de tu miembro" asiente "no creo que le importe, mientras lo sepan usar a nadie le importa" se acerca y le pasa la mano en su miembro "y tu lo sabes usar"

"Si pero me sale mejor decirle cuando este despechada por la traición de Natsuki"

"Tu sólo me usas por mi cuerpo" dice con un puchero.

"No me digas que no te gusta" se pone sobre ella.

"Tomoe Marguerite tu si sabes como tratar a una dama" enrolla sus piernas en su cintura y la atrae a ella, le toma el miembro y lo mueve de arriba abajo hasta que está erecto "¿quieres cerrar nuestro trato con más sexo?"

"Tu sabes que si" la besa apasionadamente y la penetra con fuerza.

Hola! Tuve un tiempo libre y me puse a escribir xD espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y por favor dejen sus reviews.

Feliz día :D


	24. Chapter 24

"Entonces así quedamos"

"Si, muchas gracias por todo Reito"

"No me tienes que agradecer, sabes que siempre estaré para ti" me dice con una sonrisa encantadora.

"¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?"

"Me encantaría, pero no quisiera darte problemas con Natsuki"

"No te preocupes, esta un poco ocupada en su trabajo no creo que venga temprano" le digo fingiendo una sonrisa.

"Entonces si" me voy a cocina y sacó algunas cosas para hacer La cena.

La verdad es que desde que nos dimos cuenta que estaba embarazada, ella ya no se queda a dormir conmigo, a veces sólo viene a ver a Misuki y luego se va. No entiendo porque cambio repentinamente, no era así cuando estaba esperando a Misuki, al contrario yo era quien se alejaba. Ahora siento lo que ella sentía.

"Ven aquí Misuki!" vuelvo a la sala.

Reito se encuentra en el suelo jugando con Misuki, le encanta jugar con ella. Se a quitado el saco y se a enrollado la camisa hasta los codos. Se le ve tranquilo y despreocupado, me gusta verlo así, porque casi siempre se le ve muy estresado después del trabajo. Se que será un excelente padre algún día.

Cuando la cena está lista Reito se ofrece para darle de comer a Misuki, aunque ella se interesa más en jugar con su corbata que en comer. Después tendré que darle algo más tarde o no dormirá si le da hambre.

Reito se marcha a los pocos minutos después de la cena y volvemos hacer sólo Misuki y yo. Le pongo su pijama y le preparo un biberón, nos vamos un momento a ver las caricaturas que le gustan ver a Misuki pero como a los cuarenta minutos se queda completamente dormida.

Me la llevo cargada a su habitación y la acuesto en su cama, le pongo su peluche favorito y la acobijo bien para que no tenga frío más tarde. Ordenó algunas cosas que le trajo Reito, que son cosas básicas como pañales desechables, talco, leche.

Después de acostar a Misuki y de ordenar las cosas, me dirijo a la sala a ordenar la sala y la cocina. Le llamo un par de veces a Natsuki pero no me contesta, mmm… aún debe de estar trabajando.

Me doy una ducha rápida y me pongo un camisón para dormir. Ahora que mi vientre está un poco abultado ya no me gusta ponerme ropa muy apretada. Ya pasó casi tres semanas desde la consulta con Youko, me dijo que el problema de mi embarazo era debido a que no me cuidaba bien ni me alimentaba bien. Me dio algunas indicaciones con la alimentación, que no me estrese mucho, que estuviera en reposo y que no me sobre esfuerce pero el bebé está bien y eso es lo que importa.

Vuelvo a llamarle a Natsuki pero aún no me contesta. Suspiro resignada, hoy tampoco la voy a ver. Me acuesto a un lado de la cama y me duermo enseguida.

De repente un fuerte golpe y unas maldiciones me despiertan. Veo la hora en el reloj despertador que está en la mesita y son las dos de la mañana! Me giró y veo a Natsuki entrar torpemente. Cuando Youko me dijo que tenía que estar en reposo, Natsuki me exigió que le diera una copia de la llave del apartamento para que no tenga que preocuparme en abrirle.

Toma una toalla y entra al baño. Me levanto y sacó un par de sábanas extra, pongo una almohada a la par de la mía y me acuesto viendo hacia la puerta del baño. En unos minutos después sale Natsuki secándose el cabello con la toalla. Después ve que estoy despierta y me sonríe. Tira la toalla a una silla que está cerca y se acuesta frente a mi.

"¿Te desperté?" me acaricia el rostro.

"Si" le dijo fingiendo una cara enojada.

"lo siento" me toma de la barbilla y me da un beso suave.

"¿Enserio lo sientes?"

"No" sonríe traviesa.

"¿Por qué vienes tan tarde, mañana tienes trabajo ya deberías de estar durmiendo" la regaño, aunque en mi interior me alegra que este aquí.

"Acabo de terminar una reunión con Midori y hasta hace poco termino. Me iba a ir directo a casa pero necesitaba verte" apoya su frente con la mía "no te imaginas cuanto te he extrañado"

"Yo también te he extrañado mi Natsuki" cierro los ojos por un momento disfrutando de la sensación que me da estar así con ella.

Después todo está silencioso, abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que Natsuki se ha quedado completamente dormida. Sonrió y me muevo para apoyarme en su pecho, ella me abraza instintivamente y yo me quedo dormida a los pocos minutos, disfrutando del calor que me proporciona su cuerpo junto al mío.

"No hagas eso cariño"

Me remuevo y busco a Natsuki con la mano pero ya no está. Me estiro en la cama. Dormí muy bien, aunque prefería haber despertado junto a Natsuki.

"Vamos ven con papi" escucho a Natsuki hablar seguida de una pequeña risa de mi hija.

Estoy apunto de levantarme pero en eso entra Natsuki con Misuki en un brazo y con una gran bandeja de desayuno en su otra mano.

"Maldición!" susurra cuando se le mueve un poco la bandeja.

Lo deja a un lado de la cama y pone a Misuki en la cama. Luego levanta la vista y me sonríe. Se acercó a mi lado y se sienta en la orilla de la cama a mi costado.

"¿Cómo amaneciste?" me ayuda a sentarme y me acomoda las almohadas en mi espalda.

"Ara muy bien ¿no tienes que ir a trabajar?" no es que quiera que se vaya pero llegará tarde.

"No te preocupes, ya llamé para decir que no llegaré, quiero pasar el día y el fin de semana con mi esposa y mi hija" me sonríe encantadora "a menos que tu no quieras"

"Claro que quiero" la abrazo del cuello y la beso en la mejilla "nada me encantaría más que pasar el día con mis dos amores" ella me besa en los labios.

"Bien pero primero vamos a desayunar"

Natsuki me sorprendió, ella había hecho unos panqueques muy buenos, puede que hasta mejor de los que yo hago pero es algo que no le diré… aunque me encanta ver como se sonroja cuando le decía lo delicioso que estaba.

Nos quedamos las tres comiendo y jugamos un rato con Misuki. Luego nos vamos a la sala a pasar un rato más viendo películas en familia pero veo la cocina, Natsuki ha dejado un desastre. Hay harina por todos lados, un poco de leche derramada y mezcla de panqueques en el suelo.

La observó fijamente, ella se pone nerviosa. No la voy a regañar, se que se ha esforzado para hacer el delicioso desayuno. Me toma de la mano y me lleva al sofá.

"Yo lo limpiare, tu busca una película para ver" me sonríe antes de irse a la cocina.

Suspiro. Dejo a Misuki frente a la televisión con sus juguetes y me voy a la cocina, encuentro a Natsuki rascándose la cabeza intentando descubrir por donde comenzar y de repente se escucha el sonido de algo quebrarse.

"Ara Natsuki esta en problemas"

"Shizuru" me ve avergonzada y asustada "yo puedo solucionarlo" me dice rápido.

Me acerco y veo la licuadora en el suelo con el vaso de la licuadora quebrado. Suspiro y la veo seria.

"Eso ya no se puede arreglar" le digo enojada. Ella se encoje un poco y mira al suelo, se ve tan tierna que se me olvida mi enojo "hey esta bien" le acaricio el rostro.

"Discúlpame, vine a pasar contigo esté fin de semana y sólo he hecho este desorden"

"No digas eso, me encanta tener a mi Natsuki y a Misuki le gusta estar con su padre. A ambas nos gusta jugar con Nat-su-ki" le digo lo último al oído con tono pícaro.

Ella se sonroja fuertemente. Le pasó la mano por el pecho y le beso la barbilla.

"Ara, tan linda mi Natsuki cuando está sonrojada"

"Yo no soy linda!" me dice con un puchero y con un sonrojo que le llega hasta las orejas.

No le contesto solo me río suave y le ayudo a limpiar. Aunque al principio no quería que le ayudará, al final pude convencerla y terminamos muy rápido.

Nos sentamos juntas en el sofá viendo una película infantil. Natsuki apoya su brazo en el respaldo del sofá, yo me apoyo en su pecho con Misuki en mis brazos.

Me encanta pasar tiempo así con mi familia. Cuando era pequeña no pasa tiempo así con mis padre o no que yo recuerde, por eso me encanta Natsuki, ella me ha dado todo el amor y la felicidad que no había tenido nunca.

A mitad de la película Misuki se quedó dormida, así que la lleve cargada hasta su habitación. Cuando regrese a la sala Natsuki había cambiado la película infantil por una de terror. Me vuelvo a sentar a su lado en la misma posición de antes.

Yo dejo de ponerle atención a los pocos minutos. Natsuki parece muy entretenida pero yo estoy intranquila, siento que mis hormonas me están jugando una mala pasada pero ya tengo casi un mes desde que no lo hemos hecho con Natsuki y mis hormonas ya no se quieren controlar.

Pongo mi mano en su rodilla y la voy subiendo de poco a poco. Ella se tensa un poco cuando mi mano toca muy cerca de su miembro. Me muerdo el labio al sentir su pene medio duro.

Pongo la palma mi mano sobre su pene y la mueve a los lados, de arriba abajo y en círculos. Ella se muerde el labio y me ve con losa ojos llenos de deseo y lujuria.

"Shizuru" me toma la mano "no hagas esto, no quiero hacerte daño"

"No me vas hacer daño" veo como su deseo cambia a miedo "Natsuki nunca me haría daño" le acaricio el rostro "te deseo Natsuki pero si no quieres no lo haremos, yo esperare" le digo tranquila aunque por dentro este gritándole que me lo haga ya!

Ella suspira pesado y me abraza fuerte. Bueno parece que hoy no será el día. Me fundó en su abrazo. Su celular suena desde la habitación y me alejo de ella. Cuando se levanta puede ver su erección que sobresale de su pants.

Me muerdo el labio. ¿Cómo quiere que me aguante si ella se andan paseando con esa erección? No creo que pueda soportar mucho si sigue así.

Pov Natsuki

"Natsuki necesito que vayas ya! te conseguí la entrevista y ella sólo puede hoy"

"Midori enserio hoy no puedo, le prometí a Shizuru que pasaría el día con ella" le digo tratando de no levantar la voz para que Shizuru no escuche.

"Natsuki… necesitas hacer esto, si quieres seguir con tus planes tienes que ir o ya olvídate de tus planes" me siento en la cama y me acaricio la frente.

"Midori yo…"

"Ya hablé con Sakomizu y el esta de acuerdo, necesitas un patrocinador para que puedas ir a la carrera y tenemos suerte que Ferrari quiera volver a trabajar contigo" me quedo callada por un momento "se que no has visto a Shizuru por un tiempo pero esto es importante para ti y tu familia, sólo será por un momento. Es sólo una entrevista para conocerse, ya la formal donde tienes que demostrar que estas preparada será después"

"Lo se y sabes que odio esas entrevistas… pero esta bien iré, mándame en un mensaje la dirección del lugar donde nos veremos y la hora"

"No, yo no iré sólo serán tu y ella"

"¿Qué!?" le digo un poco alterada "vamos Midori no me dejes sola, sabes que yo no soy buena hablando con las personas" aún recuerdo la última vez que fui a una entrevista, estaba toda sudorosa y temblando de los nervios.

"Lo se pero no puedo, Youko esta ocupada en la clínica y tengo que ir a una reunión en la escuela de Miku que no puedo faltar"

"Me dejarás por ir con tu hija!" le digo indignada.

"Sabes lo absurdo que se escucha eso" se ríe.

"Lo se" suspiro "esta bien iré yo sola, sólo mándame lo que te pedí y yo llegaré"

"Bien te lo mandaré en un momento y hay que hablar de las acciones, no se te vaya a olvidar"

"Si Midori, lo recuerdo. Pero será hasta el próximo lunes"

"De acuerdo, me dices como te fue en la entrevista"

"Si, adiós" le digo antes de colgar.

Suspiro y me acuesto un momento en la cama. No se como se lo tomará Shizuru, no se si se enojara por todo lo que estoy haciendo, pero aún es muy temprano para decirle.

Me voy a la sala y aún se encuentra en el sofá, sólo que hoy está acostada. Me acerco y me siento por sus pies, los tomo y los pongo en mis piernas. Le comienzo hacer un pequeño masaje.

"Mmmm Natsuki me va ha mal acostumbrar"

"Sólo lo mejor para mi mujer" le sonrió.

"¿Quién te llamo?" me pregunta curiosa.

"Fue Midori" suspiro "quiere que nos reunamos para hablar sobre algo del taller" miento.

"¿Entonces tienes que irte?" asiento, ella ve a otro lado "¿vendrás a almorzar con nosotras?"

"No creo que pueda" ella asiente y enrolla sus piernas.

"Entonces ve con cuidado" me dice con un toque de tristeza.

"Shizuru… es sólo trabajo, vendré rápido"

"Está bien" se levanta "solo procura dejar el televisor apagado y cierra cuando te vallas" me dice antes de irse a la habitación sin verme.

No se porque reaccionó de esa forma, se que dicen que el embarazo hace a las mujeres más sensibles pero no creo que sea tanto… ¿o si?.

Me voy a la habitación, ahí tengo mis llaves. Tendré que ir a casa a tomar una ducha y a cambiarme de ropa. Shizuru esta acostada de espalda sin ver a la puerta. Suspiro, debe de estar muy enojada.

Me quito el pants que andaba y me pongo el mismo pantalón con el que vine. Tomó mis cosas y las guardo en mi bolsa. Veo a Shizuru por un momento, no me quisiera ir y dejarla así. Me subo a la cama y me acuesto atrás de ella. Paso el brazo por su cintura y la abrazo más a mi cuerpo.

"Hey no te enojes conmigo" le digo suave al oído.

"No estoy enojada contigo" me responde de inmediato.

"¿Entonces por que estas así?" le beso el hombro "es mi trabajo y no puedo dejarlo" se retuerce y se gira.

"Yo se que es tu trabajo" me dice con semblante serio "yo jamás te pediría algo tan egoísta, de que dejaras tu trabajo para estar conmigo" se pone tensa "se que tu trabajo es tu vida, tu amas lo que haces y jamás te pediría que lo dejaras. Es sólo…" guarda silencio un momento "te extraño y me siento sola sin ti" su voz se vuelve pesada y temblorosa "se que tengo a Misuki pero no es lo mismo! Yo te necesito, necesito que me abraces, que me beses, que me hagas el amor con locura" me sonrojo, se escucha tan necesitada que me dan ganas de hacerlo ahorita, pero mi celular comienza a sonar de los mensajes que me debe de estar mandando Midori "vete, tienes trabajo" me empuja un poco y se vuelve a girar.

"Espera" la tomo del rostro y la giro suave para que me vea "regresare pronto" le beso suave en los labios pero no me corresponde.

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Si, lo prometo" la vuelvo a besar y está vez si me corresponde "es más…" me levanto y me pongo los zapatos "quiero que estés lista, cuando regrese iremos a comprar todo lo que haga falta y también iremos a casa de mi madre para que la conozcas y veamos que podemos comprar para el cumpleaños de Misuki ¿te parece bien?" ella me sonríe y asiente "bien" me acerco y le acaricio el rostro "te amo Shizuru" se apoya en mi mano y me ve directamente.

"Yo también te amo mi Natsuki" se levanta un poco y me da un beso.

Me alejo del beso y la observó por unos segundos, es tan hermosa como desde el primer momento que la vi. Ese hermoso cabello castaño, esos dulces labios y esos bellísimos ojos rojos que me vuelven loca.

Me despido de ella y salgo del apartamento. Cuando cierro la puerta salgo corriendo. Maldición! Llegaré tarde!

Me subo rápido a mi carro y me veo en el espejo. Bien mi camisa no está sucia y no apesta, aún puedo usarla. Mi pantalón no se le ve ninguna mancha y los zapatos no se ven sucios. Bueno, es mejor que llegar tarde.

Estaciono frente a un restaurante. ¿Pero que? Frunzo el ceño. Midori no dijo nada de que estaríamos en un restaurante, yo pensé que seria en algún lugar más formal. Aunque es algo lógico ya que está solo será una reunión para conocernos.

Suspiro y entro. No es un lugar muy lujoso, eso me tranquiliza ya que me siento más cómoda en lugares como estos que en el los lujosos.

Una camarera se me acerca y me lleva hasta la mesa donde se encuentra una mujer realmente atractiva, no tanto como Shizuru. Es de cabello negro y un poco más bajita que yo.

"Hola, debes ser Natsuki Kuga" asiento y le doy la mano "mi nombre es Mako Amae. Soy la representante de Ferrari y es un placer por fin conocerla" me sonríe.

"Vaya me conoce" le ayudo con la silla para que se siente.

"Como amante de la velocidad es mi trabajo conocer a los mejores corredores… pero como fan de las Kugas es un placer conocerte" me dice como toda fan alborotada.

"¿Conoces mi trabajo?" le digo sorprendida.

"Claro! Eras fantástica y ni hablar de la gran Rein Kuga, ella era maravillosa, conducía con una gran pasión y determinación, los demás competidores no eran nada comparados con ella. Aún recuerdo lo fácil que hacía ver las competencias" lo dice con una pasión que hace que mi pecho se presione "disculpa aun debe de ser difícil para ti hablar de ella" me dice apenada.

"No te preocupes, a veces es bueno escuchar hablar bien de alguien importante y con la pasión con la que te expresas de mi padre me hace sentir muy feliz y hace que la recuerde como siempre fue… una gran mujer" antes no me gustaba hablar de ella, siempre me hacía sentir un malestar pero ver que alguien se exprese así de ella me hace sentir feliz.

"Si, fue estupenda y tu también" se pone seria "y es por eso que debo decirte que no vayas a esa carrera" frunzo el ceño.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Son las 24 Horas de Nürburgring y tu no has conducido ¿por cuánto? ¿4-5 años? No creo que debas hacerlo"

"¿No confías en mis capacidades?"

"En lo que no confío es que no estés preparada"

"Eso no es problema, con los entrenos diarios con Kaiji estaré lista pronto"

Ella suspira un poco y se queda en silencio un momento. Aprieto mis manos en mis piernas, esto es tan frustrante. Yo se que es una decisión difícil pero necesito que me responda.

"Vamos hacer algo" se sienta más recta "estaré un par de semanas más por aquí. Así que te propongo que entrenes diario y yo me pasaré algún día de sorpresa para ver como has progresado ¿Qué te parece?" la veo sorprendida.

"Me parece excelente!" por mi puede ir todos los días, con que me patrocinen en suficiente.

"Y una cosa más" le pongo más atención "tendrás que ir a Alemania por lo menos unos dos o tres meses antes de la carrera"

Abro los ojos. ¿tres meses?! ¿Cómo voy a dejar a mi familia por tres meses?! Shizuru esta embarazada y el bebé va a nacer casi por esa fecha, no puedo dejar a Shizuru en los momentos más importantes de su embarazo.

"¿Por qué tanto tiempo? Puedo ir un par de semanas y me acostumbrare rápido"

"Miyu Geek va a correr, es una de las mejores y necesito que tu seas mejor. Tu entrenamiento cuando estés en Alemania será más exhaustivo, es por eso que tienes que estar más tiempo"

"Yo…tengo que pensarlo"

"¿Pensarlo? Necesito que te comprometas Natsuki, esto es algo serio y tu también tienes que serlo ¿de acuerdo?" asiento "bien, te daré hasta el fin del mes para que me contestes, habla con tus amigos y familiares… no te presionare pero de verdad tienes que decidir si lo quieres hacer o no"

No sabía que decirle o hacer, así que lo único que hice fue asentir. Lo demás fue un poco vago para mi, almorzamos y estuvimos conversando un par de cosas pero no podía dejar de pensar en Shizuru y como tomaría la noticia. ¿Cómo voy a decirle sin que se altere?.

Me despido de ella y me voy al apartamento de Shizuru. En el camino voy pensando de las formas diferentes en decirle, aunque me distraigo mucho imaginándola con cara roja y con humo en sus oídos.

Voy caminando por el corredor del edificio hasta que una voz me detiene.

"Señora Kuga" mierda aún no me acostumbro que me digan así.

"Erin Hola ¿Qué necesita?" le pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Bueno yo…" se sonroja "sólo quería preguntarle si podría tomarme una foto con usted" la veo sorprendida y ella se pone más nerviosa "no tiene que hacerlo si no quiere. Es que unos amigos estaban hablando muy bien de usted y ellos no me creen que la conozco" dice haciendo puchero.

"Claro, tómala"

Le pongo una mano en un hombro, ella se acerca más a mi y ambas sonreímos a la cámara. Después de tomar la foto ella se marcha contenta.

Entro al apartamento con una gran sonrisa que se vuelve más grande al ver a mi esposa y a mi hija juntas en el sofá. Me acerco a donde están ellas. Le doy un beso a Misuki en su cabeza y le doy un beso a Shizuru en sus labios.

"Parece que te fue bien"

"Si, Erin me acaba de pedir que me tomé una fotografía con ella. Parece que aún tengo un par de fans" me siento atrás de ella y la atraigo a mi pecho.

"Natsuki tiene muchos fans"

"Nada de eso" la abrazo "mejor dime como ha estado tu día"

"Pues jugamos mucho con Misuki ¿verdad mi amor?" Misuki se ríe "acabamos de almorzar por eso estamos descansando"

"Mmmmm… recuerda que no te tienes que sobre esforzar mucho" le acaricio el cuello.

"Lo se, pero Misuki se despertó con muchas energías"

"Bien, veremos si soporta una tarde de compras" le digo con una sonrisa antes de levantarme.

Fuimos a comprar al centro comercial más cercano, no quería ir muy lejos por si Shizuru se cansaba. Compramos muchas cosas para bebés y mucha comida también. Pasamos por tiendas de ropa y le compré un par de cosas al bebé y otras a Misuki, ya está creciendo y su ropa le está comenzando a quedar pequeña.

Después de comprar fuimos a cenar a un restaurante familiar. Misuki gritaba emocionada al ver al montón de niños que andaban corriendo. Lástima que ella aún no puede caminar, pero ya pronto andará corriendo!

Al regresar mis dos chicas venían exhaustas, Misuki venía completamente dormida en el asiento para bebés y Shizuru venía cabeceando por todo el camino.

Shizuru tomo a Misuki y yo me lleve todas las bolsas con las compras. Eran muchas y me dolían los brazos pero no querías hacer dos viajes, así que hoy me tiemblan muchos los brazos.

Voy a dejar las bolsas en la cocina mientras Shizuru va a acostar a Misuki en su cama. Luego de ordenar las compras me voy a la habitación y encuentro a Shizuru muy dormida. Me río suave para no despertarla. Me quito los zapatos y el pantalón, me acuesto atrás de Shizuru y la abrazo por los espalda, ella se apoya a mi pecho y yo me duermo al instante.

Hola ¿Cómo están? Antes me gustaría pedir disculpas por tarda, casi no he tenido tiempo por eso tardó un poco más de mi normal. Eso pero que les haya gustado, lo escribí rápido y espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen sus reviews.

Feliz noche.


	25. Chapter 25

Un sonido insistente suena por toda la habitación. Gimo de frustración ¿no nos pueden dejar dormir en paz? Abrazo más a Shizuru ignorando el ruido pero después de un par de segundos vuelve a sonar.

"Mmmmm amor apaga ese ruido" le digo a Shizuru hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

"Pero es tu teléfono. Contesta para seguir durmiendo" me empuja un poco para que contesté.

Suspiro de frustración, apenas son las siete de la mañana y es sábado! ¿Quién rayos llama? Tomo mi teléfono y veo que es mi madre. Frunzo el ceño. Que raro que mi madre llamé tan temprano.

"Hola madre" le digo adormitada.

"Natsuki, por tu gran cabezota dime que no estas durmiendo" me dice con una voz muy fría que se me quita el sueño de inmediato.

"…" tengo miedo de responder.

"por si no lo recuerdas quedamos en que ibas a pasar por mi a las siete!" mierda! "a mejor Nao está aquí temprano y no tu!" mierda piensa rápido.

"Misuki esta llorando por eso no salimos" es lo único que se me ocurre decirle. Discúlpame cachorrita.

"Bien" suspira ya más tranquila. Si! Aún tienes tu poder cachorrita "nos iremos con Nao, aún hay algunas cosas que queremos comprar antes de irnos y por cierto ya llevo tu regalo, no se te vaya a olvidar traer sus cosas"

"Está bien madre, nos vemos en casa" nos despedimos y cuelgo la llamada.

Estiró mi brazo y Shizuru lo toma como almohada y me abraza por el pecho.

"¿Ya no dormiremos?" le beso en la cabeza.

"No, tenemos que irnos a la casa de mi madre" nos quedamos un rato abrazadas, no queremos movernos. Estamos tan cómodas hasta que de repente Misuki comienza a llorar.

"Creo que ese es nuestro despertador" le doy un beso en la mejilla "iré a verla, ve a ducharte" me levanto y me voy a la habitación de Misuki.

Entro a la habitación de Misuki, tiene muchos juguetes y las paredes están pintadas de un color rosa. Arrugo la nariz, nunca fui fan del rosa.

Misuki esta moviendo sus piernas incómoda y frunce el ceño enojada. Me acerco a su cama y al momento que me ve llora más fuerte. Me encojo de hombros, se ha despertado con mamitis.

La tomo en brazos lo mejor que puedo porque se retuerce como gusano.

"Hey compañera yo se que quieres a mami pero se está duchando" ella sólo me ve con mala cara que me parece muy graciosa "¿Qué me va hacer mi cachorrita?" le hago cosquillas "Waaauufff" ella por fin se ríe.

"Waauuff" dice suave.

"Esa es mi cachorrita" le beso en la mejilla.

La llevo a la habitación, le quito la ropa y para mi suerte no se había hecho pupú. La llevo al baño donde está Shizuru dándose una ducha.

Esta completamente desnuda, su largo cabello le cae en toda la espalda, el agua le recorre por todas las curvas de su cuerpo, ella pasa su mano por todo su cuerpo. Me muerdo el labio y me quedo embobada viéndola. Diablos es muy sexy.

"Mamá" ella se gira y me sonrojo.

"Ella quería estar contigo así que la traje" le digo nerviosa.

"Y no es la única que se alegra de verme" veo abajo y veo mi erección sobresalir de mi bóxer. Rayos! Le entregó a Misuki y me cubro con la camisa.

"Yo llevaré las maletas al auto" le digo apresurada antes de salir rápido.

Me golpeo la entrepierna. Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no bajas? Así no podré hacer nada. Me pongo el pantalón y hago todo lo posible para que no se me marque.

Tomó las pequeñas maletas que Shizuru había dejado listas y me pongo una enfrente de mi entrepierna y salgo. Me voy por el ascensor. Entran un par de mujeres y yo me voy hasta la esquina del ascensor esperando que no me vean.

Ellas salen primero, veo a ambos lados y después a mi entrepierna y por fin ha bajado. Suspiro de alivio. Dejo las maletas en el auto y me regreso más tranquila al apartamento.

Shizuru esta sólo con una toalla y Misuki ya está vestida. Ella a dejado un vestido blanco con una pequeñas flores y un par de zapatillas. Me encanta que desde que está embarazada ha dejado de ponerse ropa muy apretada.

La abrazo por la espalda.

"Ara mi Natsuki, llegaremos tarde" se apoya a mi.

"Mmmmm" hundo mi nariz en su cabello.

"Si alguien me hubiera dicho que teníamos que salir temprano tuviéramos más tiempo para estar así" me regaña y suspiro.

"Bien iré a ducharme" me alejo de ella y me voy a la ducha.

Me doy una ducha rápida. Salgo de la ducha y me cambio rápido, ya me imagino la cara que pondrá mi madre por llegar tarde. Tomó el asiento de Misuki y me voy a la sala a buscar a mis chicas.

"Ara mi vida, no lo muerdas" me acerco a ellas.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Misuki comenzó a morder el biberón y ya no quiere dejar de hacerlo" veo a mi hija que está arrugando la cara para morder más fuerte.

"Le compraré un juguete para que lo muerda" le aprieto las mejillas "¿nos vamos?"

Ella asiente y se apoya a Misuki en su brazo porque aún está tomando o mordiendo su biberón. Conduzco muy lento ya que Misuki aún tiene mamitis y no se quiere ir en su asiento sólo en los brazos de Shizuru.

Nos toma casi una hora y treinta minutos, es más de lo que normalmente me toma llegar pero no quería que algo malo pasara.

Estaciono frente a la casa de mis padres. Aun esta como la recuerdo. Es mucho más grande que nuestra casa y mas bonita. Me bajo primero y le abro la puerta a Shizuru.

"Vaya es muy hermosa"

"Mi padre la compro cuando era pequeña" sonrió "aún recuerdo que ni llegaba a ver bien por esas ventanas" le digo señalando las grandes ventanas.

"Natsuki debió ser linda de pequeña"

"No lo creo" me rasco la mejilla "era enana y debilucha. Me costó mucho hacer este cuerpazo para gustarte" flexiono los bíceps y le sonrió.

"Ara a mi me encanta Natsuki aunque no tuviera cuerpazo" le paso el brazo por los hombros "el cuerpazo es sólo un adorno que me gusta, no importa si no lo tuvieras"

"Mentirosa" hago puchero "aunque buen intento" le beso suave los labios.

"Señorita Natsuki, la están esperando" un hombre mayor nos interrumpe.

"Hey Chris ¿Cómo estas? Te presento a mi esposa Shizuru" le digo orgullosa "y ella es mi hija" tomo a Misuki.

"Es un placer conocerlas" hace una reverencia "y permítame decirle que su hija es realmente hermosa"

"Gracias… y ya basta de formalidades, me muero de hambre!" me sobo la panza.

"Vamos amor te haré algo de comer" Shizuru me toma de la mano.

"Nos vemos luego Chris" nos despedimos de el.

Nos vamos juntas a la casa. Al momento de entrar a la casa me invaden un momento de recuerdos, los recuerdos por los cuales me fui de casa. Siento el apretón de mano de Shizuru y me relajo.

De adentro no ha cambiado casi nada, sólo un par de adornos y hay más fotografías de las que recuerdo. Nos acercamos a una que está sobre la chimenea. Es una foto familiar de cuando era pequeña. Estamos mi madre, yo y mi padre.

"Vaya hasta que por fin llegas" dice mi madre saliendo de la cocina "¿Dónde está mi niña hermosa?" dice de una manera muy dulce.

"Aquí estoy madre!" abro mi brazo libre como si la estoy recibiendo con un abrazo.

"No te hablo a ti bestia" me jala las mejillas con fuerza "ven aquí cariño" me quita a Misuki y se la lleva.

Shizuru se acerca a mi y me abraza, yo la abrazo lo mejor que puedo con su vientre hinchado. No recuerdo que con Misuki fuera así tan rápido, aunque no estoy segura ya que casi no me dejaba estar con ella.

El gruñido de mi estómago nos distrajo. Nos vamos a la cocina y ella me prepara unos huevos con tocino muy rico y un poco de jugo de naranja, aunque lo más sorprendente es que ella se comió casi el doble de lo que yo me comí, se tomó casi tres vasos de jugo y comió mayonesa! Ella que siempre dice que es desagradable ahora la está comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana y yo me divierto verla.

"Ara! No creo que pueda comer más!"

"¿Segura? Creo que vi un pedazo de pastel de chocolate en el refrigerador" me levanto a ver y en efecto hay un gran pedazo de pastel "¿quieres?" ella asiente rápido.

"Ten" se lo pongo frente a ella y le brillan los ojos.

"Mmmm" da el primer mordisco "¿ya te dije que te amo?" yo me rio.

"Si" le doy un beso rápido que sabe al pastel.

Tomó todos los trastes y me pongo a limpiarlos. Después de limpiar y ordenar la cocina nos vamos un rato al patio donde está la piscina. Al salir vemos a Nao y a Nina agasajándose mutuamente en la esquina más cercana.

Me acerco sigilosamente a Nao y cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca le doy un gran golpe en la cabeza y se separa de golpe de Nina, luego se sale de la piscina y se inca frente a mi y levanta las manos en señal de disculpas.

"DISCULPAME SAEKO POR FAVOR NO ME MATES!" me grita "te juro que soy sincera con Nina, la amo y no estoy jugando con ella"

"Nao..." le digo suave intentando no reírme.

"callate cachorro, estoy hablando con tu hermosa madre" eso fue suficiente.

"jajajaja" me río fuerte en su cara.

Levanta el rostro y veo como se le forma una vena en la frente. Oh oh! Se levanta y me empuja a la piscina.

"Maldición! ¿Por qué tenías que tirarme a la piscina?" le digo saliendo de la superficie "maldición está fría!" me salgo rápido y me pongo en el sol.

"Tu tienes la culpa!"

"Yo no tengo la culpa! Tu sólo te disculpaste, nunca te dije que era mi madre"

"Eso es cierto" dice Nina desde la piscina.

"…" ella se queda callada "tienes razón lo siento" vuelve a meterse a la piscina.

"Pues eso no me ayuda!" le digo ya que estoy completamente empapada.

"Ten cariño" Shizuru me da una toalla que estaba cerca creo que era de Nao.

Me quito la ropa, sólo me dejo el brasier y el bóxer, me siento en una silla bajo al sol. Shizuru entra a la casa porque comienza a sonar su teléfono. Mmmm últimamente le llaman mucho, aunque cuando estamos solas no contesta y lo deja sin sonido para que no me de cuenta pero siempre me doy cuenta, luego le preguntaré porque le llaman tanto.

Pov Shizuru.

"Hola Reito!"

"Hey Shizuru! No estas en casa"

"No, salimos con Natsuki a visitar a su madre"

"Que malo, yo quería verte. Tengo buenas noticias para ti"

"Ara dila entonces" le digo apresurada.

"Yo quería decírtela en persona pero tienes que saberla ya…" no se porque me siento nerviosa y el que no se apura en decirme.

"Sólo dilo ya Reito!"

"Bien, disculpa. Yo sólo quería decirte que encontramos a tu madre" me quedo callada "aún no estoy muy seguro si es ella pero los investigadores que contrate son de mucha confianza así que es muy probable que sea ella"

"…"

Me quedo callada, no se que decirle es un poco repentino. Si lo se, se que quería volver a verla pero aún me siento extraña y no imaginé que seria tan rápido.

"Shizuru ¿Aun estas ahí?"

"Si… es sólo que aún es una gran impresión para mi"

"Lo entiendo. Te mandaré la dirección en un mensaje y tu decides si te quieres ir"

"Bien. Te lo agradezco Reito, es enserio muchas gracias" le digo sincera.

"No es nada Shizuru, espero y tomes la decisión correcta. Nos vemos"

"Si, adiós Reito" cuelgo.

En un par de segundos me llega el mensaje de Reito con la dirección. Escucho unos pasos acercarse y guardo rápido el teléfono.

La madre de Natsuki me observa muy seria, ya no tiene a Misuki con ella, puede que ya se haya dormido.

"¿Qué haces aquí tu sola?" ve a los lados "¿Dónde está Natsuki?"

"Está afuera en la piscina, yo tenía que contestar una llamada"

"Mmmm… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" me dice sería.

"Por supuesto" le digo un poco extrañada.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Disculpe?"

"Fui clara… ¿Por qué volviste?" se acerca más a mi.

"Señora Kuga, se que no confía en mi y lo entiendo, yo más que nadie entiendo que lo que hice no tiene perdón pero amo a Natsuki y si ella me permite estar con ella…"

"¿Vas a ser tan egoísta de hacerle eso a Natsuki?" nos quedamos en silencio.

"Si" le digo decidida "si Natsuki me permite estar a su lado, yo me quedaré con ella"

"¿Y el bebé es de ella?" su pregunta me hace enojar ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?

Aprieto las manos con fuerza.

"Se que la noticia de mi embarazo no le agrada a nadie pero es mi bebé, así que le pido que no vuelva a ofenderlo de esa manera" me muerdo un poco el labio para tranquilizarme un poco "no entiendo porque nadie se alegra, ni siquiera Natsuki. Cada día veo como se esfuerza para no parecer que le molesta, siempre evita el tema de nombres, no se emocionó cuando fuimos al control con Youko, ni siquiera quiere saber cuando nacerá ni el tiempo que tengo de embarazo" sin querer se me sale una lágrima "pero yo lo amo y está bien, esta creciendo normal y eso es lo que importa" sonrió y me acaricio el vientre "sabe yo imaginé que iba hacer mejor que con Misuki… ya no teníamos el problema con mi padre, ya estábamos juntas y feliz… pero no es así. Cada vez siento menos apoyo de los demás, siento que tener a mi bebé me ha alejado más y ya no se que pueda pasar cuando nazca" vuelvo a verla "no importa si no quiere conocer a mi bebé cuando nazca y he llegado a pensar que no importa si Natsuki no lo quiere, porque me tendrá a mi y yo le daré todo el amor que necesita y mucho más, siempre velare para que nada le falte, ni a Misuki ni a mi bebé" respiro profundo, siento que mi voz tiembla un poco a cada palabra que digo.

"¿Estas con ella por su dinero?" me pregunta de repente como si nada de lo que dije importará.

Yo la veo con los ojos abiertos. Pongo mi puño en mi entrecejo buscando las mejores palabras y no ofenderla con ellas.

"Yo no quiero nada de su dinero! No me importa el dinero que tenga! He estado casada con ella por más de un año, tiempo en el cual viví engañada por todas. Todo el mundo sabía de su vida en las carreras, todos menos la estúpida de su esposa! Pero sabe algo… en el tiempo que vivía con ella en su casa nunca le pedí un centavo que no fuera para la comida y sabe que no se lo pediré jamás! Yo puedo trabajar y lo voy hacer sólo espero que Youko me diga que está bien, no pienso vivir de alguien más" ella se sorprende con mis palabras.

"Disculpa Shizuru es sólo que es mi hija y no me gusta verla triste. En el tiempo que te fuiste, ella cambio completamente, no comía, no llegaba a casa a dormir, se la pasaba todos los días en el trabaja y me preocupo por ella. Soy su madre y tengo miedo que juegues con ella por su dinero" entiendo su miedo pero se paso.

"Descuide señora Kuga entiendo que no confíe en mi pero yo no quiero absolutamente nada del dinero de su hija" me giro y voy hacia las gradas "si tanto miedo tiene que le quite el dinero a su hija dígale que se divorcie de mi, al final nuestros bienes están separados y su dinero estará seguro" me alejo de ella lo más rápido que puedo sin parecer desesperada.

Entro a la primera habitación que encuentro y cierro la puerta con llave. Me apoyo en la puerta y me cubro la boca con la mano evitando hacer algún ruido, siento las lágrimas correr por mi rostro. ¿Por qué es todo tan difícil?

Me voy a la cama y me acuesto de lado tomando mis piernas. Me siento tan sola en este momento, sólo deseo tener a mi hija entre mis brazos pero no quiero asustarla mientras duerme. Pongo la mano en mi vientre.

"No te preocupes, tu mami no está sola porque te tiene a ti y será fuerte por ti y por tu hermana" le digo a mi bebé.

Me acomodo viendo a la ventana, es una vista muy hermosa. Se puede ver todo el jardín y los árboles moverse con el viento. Puedo ver a Natsuki divirtiéndose con Nao y Nina, su madre a llegado ahí pero se queda a una distancia prudente para que no la vean, la veo sonreír al ver a Natsuki tan contenta.

Puede que ella tenga razón, Natsuki sería mucho mejor sin mi a su lado. Me giró y lloro amargamente. Quisiera estar en el apartamento y no es este lugar.

Me quedo viendo a un punto fijó en la pared, sin nada que pensar. Cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta.

"Shizuru ¿Estas aquí?" vuelve a tocar "Mi madre me dijo que te sentías mal. Déjame entrar" pero no tengo fuerzas para levantarme "¿te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué no me abres?" toca más fuerte "Bien, si no me abres entraré a la fuerza"

De repente se pone todo en silencio y pienso que se a cansado de insistir y se ha marchado, pero comienza a sonar el forcejeo de la cerradura y un par de maldiciones hasta que por fin la puerta sede y Natsuki entra agitada.

"Ahí estas" se acerca a mi y escondo el rostro para que no vea que estaba llorando "no sabes lo preocupada que estaba cuando no te encontraba por ningún lado, pensé que te habías marchado"

"Parece que hoy todo lo que hago te hace pensar que me iré" le digo sonando un poco más pesado de lo que quería.

"Bueno cuando desapareces sin decir nada, es lo más normal que se puede pensar" no le digo nada porque tiene razón "¿Qué te pasa?" se acuesta a la par mía y me abraza por la espalda.

"No te preocupes por mi, no lo merezco"

"¿Hey que pasa?" me toma del rostro y me gira para que la vea "estas muy sensible" no puedo evitarlo y lloro "ya, no llores. Yo estoy contigo" me sonríe.

"Natsuki es tan linda conmigo" sonrió amargamente y le acaricio el rostro "es tan buena persona" me ve extrañada "no merezco a tan linda persona a mi lado"

"¿Qué cosas dices?"

"Quiero que seas feliz Natsuki… quiero el divorcio" siento como algo en mi cuerpo se rompe al decir esas palabras y más al ver el rostro de dolor de Natsuki.

"¿Por qué me pides eso?"

"Porque no eres feliz conmigo"

"Si lo soy!" me dice rápido con la voz temblorosa "¿o es que hay alguien más?"

"Jamás ha habido ni habrá alguien más. Te amo mucho más de lo que puedo soportar"

"Yo también te amo" su voz se corta "eres la mujer de mi vida Shizuru, no puedo vivir sin ti" niega rápido con la cabeza "no me dejes, por favor no me pidas eso, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti"

"Yo también haría cualquier cosa por Natsuki y es por eso que la quiero dejar ir para que sea feliz"

"Sólo soy feliz contigo entiende, eres mi familia con mi hija y el bebé" apoya su frente en la mía.

"Natsuki…" es lo único que puedo decir.

"Mi Shizuru" me da un beso.

Yo la tomo del cuello y lo hago más profundo. Ella se sube sobre mi y vuelve el beso más apasionado. Toma mis manos y las pone sobre mi cabeza, pasa su nariz por mi cuello.

"Disculpa, no puedo" se separa de mi.

Me arreglo la ropa y me alejo más de ella.

"No Shizuru no es lo que piensas" me dice rápido.

"¿Y que es lo que pienso? ¿Qué mi esposa ya no me encuentra atractiva?... esta bien no te preocupes"

"No digas eso"

"¿Entonces por que ya no me tocas más?" le digo fuerte.

"Porque tengo miedo!" me quedo callada "tengo miedo de tocarte y hacerte daño. Yo no soy médico Shizuru y lo único que se de embarazos es lo que he leído en Internet y me da miedo que algo malo te pase porque no puedo soportar las ganas" me lo dice con su rostro lleno de preocupación.

Me siento sobre sus piernas y me quito el vestido rápido. Ella se queda con la boca abierta. Le acaricio el rostro.

"Deja de leer tonterías por internet. No me pasará nada"

"Pero…" le pongo un dedo en sus labios para callarla.

"Por favor deja de pensar que me vas hacer daño. Deja de torturarte de esa forma y hazme el amor como siempre lo haces" sus ojos se empañan de deseo "hazme sentir deseada" pasa sus manos por mi espalda "hazme sentir mujer" le beso el cuello "tu mujer"

Ella atrapa mis labios con los de ella y comienza a besarme fuerte y desesperado. Me muevo de arriba y abajo sobre su miembro. Su respiración se vuelve entrecortada y siento su miembro cada vez más duro, mi sexo se pone cada vez más y más húmedo por mis fluidos.

Me toma fuerte de mis glúteos y me mueve más rápido sobre su miembro. Gime con fuerza y tira su cabeza hacia atrás, yo aprovecho para besarle el cuello y dejarle una pequeña marca.

Me paró completamente en la cama, la veo directamente a los ojos, me quito lentamente el brasier y las bragas. Se queda embobada por un momento pero después reacciona y se quita la de ella. Es tan linda.

Me vuelvo a sentar en sus piernas pero ella me toma de la cintura y me acuesta completamente.

"¿Estas segura de esto?"

"Si" le digo casi en un susurro.

"Si te sientes mal me dices, yo me detendré de inmediato"

Toma su miembro y lo introduce lentamente. Mi espalda se curva cuando entra completamente. Me toma de las manos y entrelaza sus manos con las mías.

Comienza su vaivén de cadera y me besa para callar mis gemidos. Me toma fuerte de mi pecho y hace un camino de besos hasta llegar a mi cuello. Me besa, me muerde y me lame todo el cuello mientras acelera el ritmo de sus caderas y me atrapa el pezón con sus dedos.

Ya extrañaba esta sensación de sentirme llena y amada por ella. Paso mis manos por su espalda y me agarró de su espalda baja.

"Natsuki más rápido…" ella gruño de placer y se mueve más rápido.

Nuestro sexo hacen ruidos húmedos al chocar unos con otros. Abrazo su cintura con mis piernas para que tenga un mayor acceso a sus embestidas y yo me vuelvo loca, el placer que siento no se compara a nada más.

Se suelta de mi agarre y me pone sobre ella. Pongo mis manos en sus abdomen y me muevo de arriba abajo y en círculos. Dios se siente tan bien. Me muerdo el labio.

Natsuki me toma de los glúteo y me mueve mas rápido, siento su pene palpitar dentro de mi, se que está a punto de terminar.

Me hago hacía atrás y me apoyo en sus piernas, apoyo mis piernas a sus costados y le dejo ver una imagen obscena de su pene entrar y salir de mi.

Se muerde el labio y me pasa sus pulgares en mi clítoris. Una corriente de placer inunda todo mi cuerpo y al momento que ella eyacula dentro de mi yo también llegó al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Me toma de la espalda y me abraza a su cuerpo mientras termina de eyacular dentro de mi. Suspira pesado y me da un gran beso apasionado. Nos separamos, sale de mi interior dejando una sensación de vacio y siento su semen salir de mi interior. Me pasa una sábana delgada por el cuerpo y me abraza.

"¿Estas bien?" me acaricia el cabello.

"Estoy fantástica" se ríe suave.

"Me gusta complacer a mi chica" me besa la frente.

Nos quedamos así por un momento, en silencio, sólo ella y yo. Siento su aroma natural, su respiración suave y me siento en paz y llena.

"Shizuru"

"Mmmm" entrelazo mi mano con la de ella.

"No quiero que vuelvas a decir algo como el divorcio en nuestro matrimonio" me lo dice de forma dura.

"Lo siento" escondo mi rostro en su cuello "es sólo que no me siento segura de mi misma"

"No digas eso" me toma de la barbilla "eres mi esposa y más que eso, eres el amor de mi vida y siempre te amaré Shizuru, recuérdalo siempre"

"Yo también te amaré siempre Natsuki" le doy un beso suave "discúlpame"

"Ya está bien" me acaricia el rostro "ven aquí, descansemos un rato antes de Misuki despierte" me abraza más fuerte.

No se si podre tenerla por siempre a mi lado pero por el momento está bien así. La amo y voy hacer todo lo posible para que siempre este conmigo.

Hola ¿Qué tal están?

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo en los comentarios y por favor sigan dejando sus reviews. Gracias por leer.

Feliz noche :D


	26. Chapter 26

Me remuevo un poco incómoda, hace mucho calor. Me giró y veo a Natsuki dormida plácidamente y abrazándome con fuerza. Me muevo intentando zafarme de su agarre pero se me es imposible. Suspiro resignada. No es que me moleste, es sólo que no aguanto el calor.

Tomó mi teléfono que lo había dejado a un lado en una mesita. Lo desbloqueo y reviso mis notificaciones, tengo un par de mensajes de las chicas y unos de Tomoe que se encuentra en otro de sus viajes de negocios.

Les contesto rápido y vuelvo a ver el mensaje que me mando Reito con la dirección. No estoy segura de que hacer. Suspiro pesado y unos brazos me abrazan más fuerte.

"¿Qué haces?" pone su rostro en mi cuello para ver el teléfono.

"Nada" le digo rápido y siento que se tensa "es un mensaje de Reito" me giró para verla, tiene los labios apretados "me mando una dirección" se lo muestro.

Ella lo toma enojada y lo revisa.

"Es a un par de calles de aquí" me dice haciendo memoria "¿hay algo importante ahí?" me pregunta.

"Eso creo" le digo mientras me apoyo en su pecho.

"¿Quieres que te lleve?" me dice sorprendiéndome un poco.

"La verdad no se si ir"

"Mmmm" me da un beso en la cabeza "no se porque quieres ir ahí y es algo que espero que pronto me digas" me ve a los ojos y yo le sonrió "nena míralo de esta manera, estamos muy cerca y si te sientes incómoda podemos regresar rápido en cualquier momento"

"Tienes razón" le hago círculos en el abdomen "esta bien, vamos" le digo decidida.

"Esa es mi mujer" me da una beso en el cuello y me hace cosquillas con su nariz "por cierto tengo algo que mostrarte"

Se levanta y se pone su bóxer. Busca en un cajón cerca de la cama y saca un control para encender el aire acondicionado. Siento una satisfacción al instante que lo enciende.

"Espera aquí ya regreso" sale de la habitación.

Me estiró en la cama. Que bien se siente! Me siento liberada, ya me hacía falta estas así con Natsuki. No es que la quiera sólo para eso, pero me hace sentir tan bien sentirme deseada por ella.

Me levanto y busco mi ropa. Encuentro mi vestido todo arrugado. Suspiro, así no me lo quiero poner, esperaré a que venga Natsuki y me traiga un poco de ropa.

Me vuelvo a acostar y me acobijo completamente. Estoy a punto de volver a quedarme dormida cuando escucho que se abre una puerta y entra Natsuki con Misuki en una mano y con la otra en su espalda.

Le hago señas para que se espere y me pongo rápido el vestido arrugado para no estar en ropa interior frente a mi hija. Misuki estira los brazos hacia mi y se retuerce haciendo más difícil para Natsuki sostenerla. Me levanto rápido y la tomo en brazos.

"Hola mi amor ¿extrañaste a mami?" le doy un beso en su cabecita. La llevo a la cama.

"Bien ahora que están mis dos chica les mostraré al nuevo integrante de la familia" nos dice emocionada y me deja un poco intrigada.

Saca un pequeño husky que tenía escondido en su espalda. Es tan hermoso, es de color blanco con negro y tiene unas manchitas en la cara que lo hacen lucir amenazador pero su cuerpo lo hacen ver muy tierno porque apenas es un cachorro.

"Natsuki… ¿de donde lo sacaste?" le digo haciendo señas para que me lo de.

"A Mikoto le llegaron varios cochorros sin hogar a la clínica y me pegunto si lo quería" lo pone en la cama al lado de Misuki "se llama Dhuran… ¿te gusta?"

"No es que no me guste" ella se pone un poco nerviosa "es sólo que no estoy segura si deberíamos tener una mascota. Aunque a Misuki parece gustarle"

Veo como Dhuran se le pone en las piernas a Misuki y mueve la cola como loco.

"No lo pienses tanto, ya verás que pronto lo vas a querer" me dice con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

"Bien… puede quedarse"

"Si!" dice haciendo movimientos extraños con su cuerpo.

Misuki se ríe de ella y aplaude emocionada. Jugamos un momento con el perro hasta que ya no aguanta más y se queda dormido en una esquina de la habitación. Yo me fui a dar una ducha y Natsuki se quedó cuidando a Misuki.

Me cambié rápido, me puse un vestido color azul y las zapatillas. Natsuki baño a Misuki, ella ya se dio una ducha y ya se cambió también. Me sentía muy nerviosa por ir a ver a mi madre pero con la compañía de Natsuki y de nuestra hija me siento mucho más relajada.

Nos despedimos de la madre de Natsuki. Aún me siento un poco incómoda por lo que pasó antes pero trató de no demostrarlo, no quiero hacer una pelea y no quiero que Natsuki se entere.

Natsuki conduce en silencio, se que se muere de las ganas de preguntar pero al ver mi rostro nervioso se le pasa. Hasta Misuki va muy tranquila jugando con un pequeño peluche.

Yo soy la única intranquila dentro de este automóvil y mi nerviosismo aumenta cuando Natsuki detiene el auto frente a una casa de tamaño mediano, casi del mismo tamaño que la casa de Natsuki. Siento un apretón en mi rodilla.

"¿Estas bien?" me pregunta preocupada.

"Si" tomo su mano y me da un apretón.

Me sonríe y se baja. Me quedo sentada esperando que me abra la puerta, Natsuki siempre ha sido detallista en esas cosas. Pero me parece extraño que no se acerca a abrirme la puerta y escucho un par de voces.

"Natsuki que alegría volver a verte, mira que grande y hermosa estas" una voz femenina le habla y mis nervios aumentan.

"Gracias, usted no ha cambiado nada en estos años" puedo escuchar su vergüenza y me la imagino con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"¿Para cuando la próxima carrera?" ahora se escucha un hombre.

"Bueno, ahora no estoy compitiendo… pero quien sabe, puede que pronto" escucho una pequeña risa.

Salgo del auto porque Misuki comienza a gemir del calor que se siente dentro del auto. Parecen reaccionar a nuestra presencia y vienen hacia nosotras.

"Disculpa cariño" me dice y me ayuda a sacar a Misuki aún en su asiento.

"No te preocupes" le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

"¿Necesitan ayuda?" un hombre alto, de cabello negro con un par de canas y con cuerpo bien cuidado para su edad.

"Estamos bien, gracias" le digo con una sonrisa.

Cuando me ve se sorprende mucho y se pone nervioso. Me parece muy extraña su actitud pero lo pasó por alto. Natsuki se acerca a el con Misuki y le presenta a nuestra hija.

El hombre se sorprende al verla y un brillo le aparece al rostro. Se van donde está la mujer y es así como se olvidan de mi por el carisma de mi hija.

Me voy a donde están ellos. Una señora con un cabello castaño un poco más claro por la edad está sonriendo viendo a Misuki en los brazos de Natsuki.

Mi ritmo cardíaco aumenta cuando la mujer vuelve a verme. Esos hermosos ojos rojos inconfundibles que son una tonalidad más claros que los míos pero ahora están llenos de lágrimas.

"¿Shizuru…?" me pregunta sorprendida. Natsuki me ve dudosa, haciendo una pregunta la cual le contesto con otra.

"¿Madre…?" sólo pasan unos segundos cuando siento el abrazo cariñoso de mi madre.

Me quedo quieta por un momento sin saber como reaccionar. Veo a Natsuki que me sonríe y asiente. Abrazo a mi madre con fuerza como siempre quise hacerlo. Mis propias lágrimas corren por mi rostro.

Se separa de mi y me observa de arriba abajo, pasa sus suaves manos por mi rostro, me apoyo en su tacto. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con este momento? ¿Cuántos días pase deseando que ella me tocará y me viera con el cariño con el que me ve ahora? Y ahora la tengo aquí y no puedo creer que sea real.

"Por Dios hija mira que hermosa estas" se cubre la boca.

"Mamá" no se que más decirle.

"¿Como estas? No te imaginas como te extrañe" me toca los brazos y ve mi vientre abultado "¿Estas embarazada?! ¿Quién es el padre?" veo de reojo a Natsuki que se que a quedado callada y cuando mi madre la ve se pone muy nerviosa, tanto que hasta la veo sudar un poco.

"Yo… mmmm…" se sonroja.

"Ara tan linda Natsuki sonrojada como siempre" dice mi madre.

Me sorprendo, parece que a ella también le gusta molestar a mi Natsuki. Aprovecho que el ambiente se pone más relajado para ir al lado de Natsuki, me limpia el rostro y me toma de la cintura.

"Yo… yo se que es un poco tarde para pedirle la mano de su hija porque ya es mi esposa" dice un poco en broma "pero le prometo cuidarla" sonríe.

"Yo se que lo harás" se abraza al hombre a su lado "¿te acuerdas cuando le dije a Natsuki que si conocía a mi hija se enamoraría de ella?" Natsuki se tensa y se pone nerviosa.

"Si! Y se iba diciendo "yo no me casare nunca y menos con niñas horribles" sacaba la lengua y salía corriendo" se ríe ambos provocando que me ría también.

"Ara así que a Natsuki le parezco horrible snif snif" hago mate de llorar.

"No cariño no pienses eso" me dice rápido y nerviosa "por supuesto que eres hermosa, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida"

"Mi Natsuki tan linda"

"Tramposa!" todos nos reímos.

Misuki se desespera de estar afuera y nos hace reaccionar. Mi madre nos invita a entrar. Entramos y nos acomodamos en los sofás, Natsuki y yo nos quedamos en el sofá grande y mi madre con el hombre quien dedujo que debe ser su nuevo esposo se quedaron sentados en los pequeños sofás frente a nosotras.

Pasamos hablando un rato de nuestras vidas, mi madre me presento formalmente a su esposo, se llama Shiro y es un par de años mayor que ella pero es muy amable y parece no importarle el hecho de que ella ya tenia una hija antes de estar con el. Me agrado al instante mas cuando hablaba cosas vergonzosas de Natsuki, aunque ella sólo se sonrojaba y no decía nada. Misuki se quedó dormida después de tomar su biberón.

Nos quedamos hablando un rato más hasta que se hizo de noche. Mi madre nos pidió que nos quedaremos a cenar pero Natsuki le había prometido a su madre que llegaríamos para la cena, así que nos tuvimos que ir pero le prometimos que pasaríamos un rato mañana antes de irnos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de la madre de Natsuki los papeles se cambiaron, ella estaba muy animada o era por el olor a carne asada que se sentía por todo el lugar. Yo en cambio volví a estar un poco más reservada en mis comentarios, casi no hablaba y trataba de evitar a mi querida suegra. No se porque piensa que mi bebé no es de Natsuki si es con la única persona que he tenido sexo en todo este tiempo y jamás la engañaría y menos con algo así pero si no confían en mi pues ni modo.

Después de la cena todas se quedan hablando pero yo me voy a la habitación, me siento realmente cansada hasta Misuki tiene más energía que yo en este momento así que se quedo con Natsuki. Yo me despido de todas y me voy a dormir.

Al ir por las escaleras me doy cuenta que el pequeño Dhuran me ha seguido y está llorando porque no puede subir las gradas porque aún es muy pequeño. Me río de el y lo tomo en brazos para subirlo.

Entramos a la habitación y lo pongo en el suelo, el se va lento a una esquina y se queda dormido al instante, parece que el también está cansado. Me acuesto aún con la misma ropa de lo tan cansada que me siento y me duermo rápido.

Pov Natsuki.

"Muy bien Natsuki! Terminaste diez segundos antes que ayer" me dice anotando en una página.

"¿Enserio?" le digo emocionada, eso en una competencia es mucho.

"Si! Ahora las probabilidades de tener éxito son mucho mayores" salgo del auto y me quito el casco.

"Y tu que decías que no iba a poder"

"Eso es mentira!" dice ofendido "Yo sólo dije que eres mejor en moto" se cruza de brazos.

"Bueno, yo creo que eres buena en ambas" Mako se acerca a nosotros, ha estado viniendo cada semana desde nuestra entrevista, ya ha pasado un mes "has mejorado mucho desde la primera vez que te vi, aunque aún no eres tan rápida como antes" dice crítica.

"Gracias… creo" no se si es un alago o un regaño.

"¿Ya pensaste en lo que te propuse?"

"Mmmmm…" ni siquiera le he dicho a Shizuru.

"Natsuki tienes que decidir. Mañana me voy y me tienes que dar tu respuesta antes de irme" asiento.

No se como lo tomará Shizuru. ¿Por qué tuve que esperar tanto tiempo? Se va a poner como fiera conmigo, más con estos cambios de humor que tiene últimamente no se si voy a salir golpeada, desangrada o llena de lágrimas. Sea lo que sea esto no terminará bien.

Di un par de vueltas más y mantenía mi tiempo, lo cual es bueno porque ya no estoy bajando de tiempo y si sigo así podré hacer un buen lugar, no se si ganare pero por lo menos no seré la última.

Al terminar me quito el traje y me pongo mi ropa. Me voy rápido porque tengo que pasar por Shizuru para ir a preparar las cosas para el cumpleaños de Misuki.

Hoy mi hija está cumpliendo un año. Jamás imaginé que este día llegaría tan rápido, aún recuerdo el día en que nació, era tan pequeña e indefensa. Estaba tan asustada cuando la cargue por primera vez pero de repente sentí que me tomo fuerte un dedo con su manita y me vio directamente a los ojos. Desde ese momento juré que jamás iba a permitir que le pasará algo.

Estaciono frente al edificio donde se queda Shizuru y subo lo más rápido que puedo, necesito ver a mi hija y llenarla de besos. Al entrar al apartamento veo a mi hija jugando en el suelo con Dhuran, al principio Shizuru no quería dejar que jugará con el por si la muerde pero pude convencerla porque Dhuran casi ni tiene dientes, tiene más Misuki.

"¿Dónde está mi princesa?" digo fuerte y ella vuelve a verme con una gran sonrisa.

La tomo en brazos y la llenó de besos todo el rostro, ella se ríe a carcajada. Después la tiro al aire para atraparla una y otra vez.

"Ara mi Natsuki no la vayas a botar" Shizuru me dice preocupada, a ella siempre le da miedo ver que hago eso.

"Descuida, todo está bien ¿verdad compañera?" le digo a mi hija dándole un gran beso en la mejilla "¿estas lista para irnos?"

"Si" va a la cocina y toma un bolso.

Le doy a Misuki y llevo una gran caja donde tiene algunas cosas para adornar. Nos dirigimos a la casa de mi madre, ya que ahí vamos hacer la fiesta.

"¿Te gusta este lugar?" le pregunto a Shizuru al momento de entrar a la residencial.

"Es muy tranquilo y bonito. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" conduzco un poco más lento para ver las casas.

"Por nada, sólo preguntaba" le sonrió y aceleró un poco más.

"Natsuki anda muy misteriosa últimamente. ¿Tienes algo que decirme?" me pregunta curiosa.

Por momento me quedo callada, pensado en que decirle. Este puede ser el único momento en todo el día para hablar con ella con respecto al viaje pero cuando estoy a punto de hablarle me doy cuenta que ya estoy frente a la casa y Nao está golpeando la ventana por la puerta del copiloto para que salgamos. Ella le abre la puerta a Shizuru y yo tomo a Misuki.

Cuando entramos a la casa nos sorprendemos porque ya casi todo está listo, aunque la decoración no es mucha… es una fiesta de cumpleaños para una niña de un año la fiesta es más para los padres que para los niños. Además que Misuki no tiene muchos amigos de su edad, casi sólo nuestros amigos son los que vienen. Eso quiere decir que Reito Estar a aquí… y se verán, no se que haré si se le acerca demasiado a mi esposa.

"Cielo puedes ayudarme con algo" Shizuru me llama.

"¿Mmmmm?"

"¿Te pasa algo?"

"No, no es nada ¿Por qué?"

"Te veo muy pensativa" meto mis manos en mis bolsas "¿tienes algo que decirme?"

"No te preocupes, de acuerdo" hay muchas personas aquí como para hablar de eso.

"Sabes que siempre puedes hablar conmigo" no le contesto, sólo me inclino un poco y le doy un beso rápido en los labios.

Le ayudo a colocar un par de cosas y a traer otras eso me distrae un poco del malestar que siento desde que se me vino el nombre de Reito a la mente. Pero siento que algo pasará y eso no me deja tranquila, se que no se han visto desde que regresó pero aún así tengo miedo que algo pase cuando se vean. Así que aquí me tienen pegada a mi esposa, cada paso que ella da yo también lo doy.

Y todo aumenta cuando comienzan a llegar los invitados, se que todos son amigos nuestros pero aún así… y después de un par de minutos aparece Reito con un traje bien impecable y con su cabello bien peinado.

"Hey Shizuru! Felicidades" la abraza "y a ti también Natsuki" me da un apretón de mano "su hija ya tiene un año y está más hermosa que nunca" dice viendo hacia donde está Nao con nuestra hija.

"Ara muchas gracias Reito"

"Si gracias" le digo simple.

"¿Dónde pongo los regalos?"

"¿Regalos? ¿Hay más de uno?"

"Si! Traje uno para Misuki y otro para el bebe. Pensaba en llevarte mañana el del bebe pero salgo de viaje así que decidí traerlo hoy" aprieto los puños.

"Sabes que no es necesario" le digo tratando de mantener la calma.

"Lo se, pero un bebé más es más responsabilidad y sólo quiero ayudar lo más que pueda"

"Ara gracias Reito" iba decir algo pero Shizuru me golpea suave en el estómago en modo de advertencia "puedes poner los regalos por aquella mesa" la señala "discúlpanos un momento, tenemos que ver unas cosas" le dice Shizuru dándome una mirada fría que hace que me estremezca.

Me toma de la mano y me lleva a la segunda planta de la casa, siempre saludando a los invitados. Se detiene al subir completamente las gradas.

"¿Se puede saber que pasa?" se cruza de brazos "y no me digas que no pasa nada porque yo se que pasa algo"

"No es nada… es sólo…" suspiro "me molesta el, me molesta que estés con el" le digo sincera.

"Natsuki… eso es muy tonto" suspira

"No es tonto!" le digo levantando un poco la voz.

"Pero ya te deje en claro que no pasa nada, tienes que comenzar a confiar en mi"

"Si confío en ti, en el no confío. No lo quiero aquí!" ella pone los ojos en blanco.

"Te estas comportando muy infantil"

"¿Yo infantil?! El es quien viene a ver a mi mujer y quiere ganarte con grandes regalos" digo con un puchero "dile que se vaya"

"Por favor Natsuki no estas pensando con claridad" suspira "grábate esto en la cabeza. El es mi amigo y no va a cambiar nunca, el se queda aquí o yo también me voy" me lo dice irritada "así que hazme un favor y compórtate. Es el primer cumpleaños de nuestra hija y parece que tu eres más infantil que ella" me pasa de lado "así que espero que recapacites sobre tu aptitud y bajes cuando dejes de actuar tan infantil" me dice antes de bajar.

"Maldición!" golpeó la pared.

Si así quiere que sea, le mostraré lo infantil que puedo ser. Saco mi teléfono y me voy a una habitación para evitar el ruido. Marcó a un número y espero a que contesten.

"Hola" contesta después del tercer tono.

"Hey Mako estaba pensando y creo que aceptaré tus términos" me digo directa y decidida.

"¿Estas segura? Sabes que ya no podrás arrepentirte después"

"Lo se, estoy segura"

"¿Enserio?"

"¿A que viene eso?"

"Es sólo que en la mañana estabas indecisa y ahora has cambiado de opinión"

"¿Qué puedo decir? Me hace falta la adrenalina en mi vida y ya no me puedo resistir más"

"Bien! Llamaré a mis jefes, le mandaré el contrato a Sakomizu y pasaré por el a primera hora mañana, quiero que lo leas y lo tengas firmado para mañana"

"De acuerdo"

"Bien. Ya la queremos ver en nuestro equipo señorita Kuga, será un placer verla con los colores de Ferrari" típica frase de patrocinadores.

Me despido de ella y le cuelgo. Aviento el teléfono a la cama. ¿Qué acabo de hacer?! Shizuru va a matarme! No, no puede estaré al otro lado del mundo… pero cuando regrese!... y mi madre! Dios mi madre! Va a matarme, revivirme y después me volverá a matar! Maldición Nao… bueno Nao no importa. Mierda mierda mierda! Mi hija, no veré a mi hija por tres meses. Creo que no fue una gran idea después de todo.

Me quito los zapatos y me acuesto en la cama. ¿Cómo voy hacer para decirles? Giró en la cama… Bueno ya pensaré en algo, tengo que seguir en la fiesta. Me levanto y desabrocho le hebilla del cincho para ordenarme la camisa.

"Ara ara, esa es una de las imágenes que me gusta ver" me tenso un poco al escuchar su voz.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le digo fría sin volver a verla.

"Necesito hablar contigo"

"Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo" levanto la visto y la veo directamente a los ojos "y no eres bienvenida, así que te sugiero que te vayas o seré yo quien te saque"

"Vaya eres tan salvaje como siempre" camina y se sienta en la cama, yo me voy hasta la esquina opuesta.

"Vete de aquí Ahn, no quiero problemas con mi esposa" le digo tratando de sonar razonable pero todo rastro de razón se me terminó hace tiempo.

"No vine a darte problemas, es más porque no vas y la buscas. Bien podemos hablar las tres" me sonríe desafiante.

En eso se abre lentamente la puerta y Shizuru entra con la cara agachada y con un vaso de jugo en una mano.

"Amor discúlpame por decirte esas cosas es sólo… ¿Que hace ella aquí?" me ve sumamente enojada.

"Shizuru…" ve mi ropa desordenada "cariño te juro que esto no es lo que parece!"

Hola, me disculpo por la tardanza. Estoy en mis últimos días de universidad y son los más horribles de todos -.- Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado, lo escribí un poco rápido. Por favor dejes sus reviews.

Feliz noche.


	27. Chapter 27

"Shizuru amor, enserio no es lo que tu piensas" le vuelvo a decir cuando veo que se enoja aún más.

"Shizuru ya deja la amargura, pareces una vieja" yo abro los ojos. Jamás le digas amargada a una mujer embarazada con las hormonas a mil y mucho menos si es mi mujer.

"Tu cállate Ahn!" le digo antes que Shizuru se enoje más.

"Oh vamos que eres aburrida" se cruza de brazos.

Me acerco a Shizuru y la tomo de los hombros, esta temblando levemente intentando contener su enojo.

"Cariño tienes que calmarte" le digo lo más suave que puedo.

"Si, tienes que calmarte. Sólo han pasado casadas poco tiempo y ya se volvieron amargadas. No quiero imaginar los gritos que les darás a tus hijos" niega con la cabeza "si te hubieras quedado conmigo, no tendrías que soportar todos estos cambios de humor"

No se en que momento Shizuru se me fue de las manos, ni en que momento se paró frente a Ahn. Sólo se escuchó el golpe seco de piel contra piel y veo a Ahn con los ojos abiertos y con unas gotas de sangre en sus labios. Shizuru le ha golpeado! Y no fue una bofetada, fue un golpe a puño cerrado que le partió el labio.

Reaccionó y alejo a Shizuru antes que la vuelva a golpear porque veo en su rostro que quiere volver hacerlo y eso no será bueno para el bebé.

"¿Y tu que sabes?!" le grita un poco "no eres más que una cobarde que sólo quiere quitarme lo que es mío. Nunca sentaras cabeza y por eso nunca sentirás lo hermoso que es ser madre" lo grita por sobre mi hombro.

"Cariño tranquila" la tomo del rostro porque no quiere verme "por favor, le hace daño al bebé" ella abre los ojos una lágrima corre por su ojo "vamos amor, contrólate. Sólo son las hormonas" ella me fulmina con la mirada y yo tiemblo. Creo que no fueron las palabras apropiadas.

Antes que me golpee a mi también la atraigo y la abrazo, me he dado cuenta que eso la relaja o ya tuviera mucho moratones en mi cuerpo.

"Vaya Natsuki es una excelente esposa y excelente padre. ¿No te gustaría compartir?" dice limpiándose el labio.

"Ara, para eso tendrías que tener un bebé"

"Pues eso se puede arreglar" me da una mirada lujuriosa que sólo me hace sentir incómoda.

"Eso jamás pasará"

"No estoy tan segura" acaricia su vientre "porque ya estoy embarazada" sonríe.

Shizuru se sorprende y me da un fuerte golpe en mi abdomen.

"Mierda eso duele" digo entre diente por falta de aire "¿Por qué me golpeas?"

"¿Qué no escuchaste? Esta embarazada!" dice con una sonrisa extraña.

"Oh si" me recompongo "felicidades!" se lo digo un poco eufórica.

Shizuru me lanza una mirada de muerte. Oh no… Y en cámara lenta veo como me vuelve a golpear sólo que ahora con más fuerza que hace que se me salga una pequeña lágrima de dolor.

"¿Por… qué…?" me agarró con fuerza en abdomen y trato de respirar profundo.

"¿Cómo que por que?!" grita "esta embarazada!"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?" aún sigo con los brazos en mi abdomen pero la veo a la cara "No es mío, no me he acostado con ella. Yo nunca tendría un bebé con ella, tuviera casi la misma edad de Misuki si fuera así" lo último lo digo muy suave.

A Shizuru le cambia rápido la expresión, ahora me ve apenada por golpearme sin razón.

"Bueno aunque me guste verlas pelear, tengo que decir que tiene razón. Mi bebé no es de Natsuki" veo a Shizuru de manera victoriosa.

"¿Entonces por que vienes aquí a decirnos eso? ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotras?" le reclama Shizuru.

"Nada. No tienen nada que ver" se levanta "yo he estado pensando mucho acerca de todo lo que conlleva ser madre y me he dado cuenta que no he actuado bien" suspira y nos ve decididas "yo vine a disculparme… Natsuki y yo nunca tuvimos sexo" lo dice rápido y yo siento como si me quitaran un gran peso "todo fue una mentira. Debo admitir que si quería hacerlo pero el plan no funcionó como quería…" ya no le pongo atención.

Veo a Shizuru que está tan sorprendida como yo. Ahn sigue hablando pero yo no puedo dejar de ver a Shizuru. No la engañe! No le dio infiel! Todo este tiempo me la pase torturándome una y otra vez por haberle hecho algo así a mi mujer, la única mujer que he amado tanto.

Shizuru vuelve a verme con cariño y yo pierdo la cabeza. No espero más y le beso fuerte los labios. Ella se sorprende al principio pero después me toma del cuello de la camisa y me acerca más para profundizar el beso. La tomo de la cintura e introduzco mi lengua en su boca sin pedir permiso ni nada. Una pequeña tos me hace separarme de ella.

"Shizuru…" apoyo mi frente en la de ella.

"Discúlpame por no confiar en ti" niego con la cabeza.

"Yo tampoco creería en mi" le doy un beso "pero ya no más amor" le doy otro "no te engañe y nunca lo voy hacer" y otro más "te amo" me sonríe con unas pequeñas lágrimas.

"Lo se… también te amo" me agarra fuerte de la camisa y esconde su rostro en mi cuello.

"Gracias" le digo a Ahn que está viendo hacía otro lado "no se porque no nos dijiste antes pero ya no importa, lo importante es que nunca le fui infiel a mi mujer"

"No tenía pensado en decirles. Es más nunca les iba a decir… pero quiero cambiar por mi bebé y lo primero que tengo que hacer es aceptar mis errores y aunque no pueda corregirlos por lo menos se que pedí perdón y así podré seguir adelante" dice caminando hacia la puerta.

"Me alegra escuchar eso" le digo dándole un beso en la cabeza a Shizuru.

"Sólo una cosa mas" dice un poco indecisa "no confíen en todos porque alguien está esperando verlas pelear para meterse" sale rápido.

No entendí lo que quiso decirnos pero no creo que deba importarme porque no pienso alejarme de Shizuru. Aunque aún no le he dicho de la competencia y no se como decirle. Pero tengo que decirle.

"Natsuki cariño hay que bajar a la fiesta"

"Si" la tomo de la mano y entrelazo mis dedos con los de ella.

Bajamos a la fiesta y todos parecen no haberse dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia. Ella me da un pequeño beso y se va a atender algunos invitados.

Yo me quedo contemplándola por un momento. Aún no se como asimilar lo que acaba de pasar, se siente bien irreal todo esto, siento como si en unos segundos Ahn volverá a entrar por esa puerta a decirnos que nos mintió y que si la engañe.

"Maldito perro en brama" Nao me golpea la cabeza "se supone que la temporada de apareamiento ya paso"

"Maldita araña no me golpees y para que sepas el gusto por mi mujer me dura todo el año" le digo en broma y ella hace una mueca de asco.

"Eres asquerosa" me río.

"Como si nunca has tenido sexo con alguien"

"Pero no como chucho en brama como tu" niego con la cabeza.

"Por cierto ¿Dónde está mi hija?" ella ve a otro lado asustada "maldita sea Nao ¿Dónde está mi hija?"

"Yo… la tenía hace un momento, luego la puse un rato en el suelo y desaparecido" tiembla un poco.

"¿Desapareció?!" le gritó "¿como diablos una niña de un año va a desaparecer?"

"No lo se ¿por magia?" trata de ser graciosa.

"Maldición déjate de bromas" la empujó "¿Cómo es que perdiste a mi hija?"

"Ella iba pasando… era una amiga de tu mujer que tenía unos grandes pechos y yo no puede evitar verla y después Misuki ya no estaba" abro los ojos "Nina me tiene en abstinencia y mis instintos actuaron…" siento un tic en el ojo.

"Mira Nao… si no encuentras a mi hija te juro por lo que más quiero que te golpeare tan fuerte en la cara que se va a necesitar un grupo de expertos cirujanos para que vuelva a parecer un rostro y no una pila de carne molida" le digo de forma serie y con el tono más frío que puedo "¿entiendes?" asiente y tiembla.

Se va corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Yo por el contrario trato de mantener la calma para que nadie se de cuenta, aunque por dentro me estoy muriendo de la preocupación.

Voy viendo a todos lados y a todas las personas pero nadie la tiene en sus brazos. ¿Dónde estará?. Los minutos pasan y siento que mi serenidad termina con cada segundo que pasa y me estoy imaginando varios posible escenarios donde todo puede salir mal.

Lo peor es cuando veo la puerta del patio abierta… la piscina está ahí! Salgo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo sin golpear a muchos en el camino. Al salir lo primero que hago es enfocar mi vista en la piscina. Bien! No hay cuerpo dentro ni en las orillas. Por fin puedo volver a respirar. Trató de reponerme un poco y que mi corazón se tranquilice cuando escucho una suave risa al fondo.

Me giró y veo a Reito hincado bajo un gran árbol y frente a el esta mi hija parada con la ayuda de el. Estoy haciendo uso de toda mi cordura para que esto no me enoje pero si me enoja! Aprieto los puños y comienzo a acercarme con el ceño fruncido. El me ve y cuando estoy a pocos pasos me detiene.

"Quédate ahí! No te acerques" dice con una sonrisa que no puedo descifra. Pone a Misuki frente a el "No se te vaya a ocurrir en venir" a este punto mi paciencia a terminado ¿Qué se cree al poner a mi hija a defendiéndolo.

Pero lo que pasa me sorprende aún más. El la trata con mucho cariño y le dice "ve con papi" Misuki me estira los brazos pero después los pone a un lado. El la suelta y Misuki comienza a dar sus primeros pasos en mi dirección, con ambos brazos a los lado para mantener el equilibrio y con paso decidido se acerca a mi con una gran sonrisa y con una dulce risa.

Yo no se que hacer me emociona tanto verla caminar que me he quedado en shock, no es hasta que se tambalea un poco que reaccionó para acercarme y tomarla antes de que caiga al suelo. Le doy un gran beso en su cabecita.

"Disculpa si te molesta que trajera a Misuki aquí" Reito me llama la atención "es sólo que la encontré tratando de pararse ella sola y como aquí afuera está sólo la quise traer. La verdad no imaginé que caminara tanto"

"Es por es una Kuga" le vuelvo a dar un beso "Nada nos detiene, ni en los pañales" me río un poco de la emoción y siento un gran orgullo al verla a los ojos.

"Si" se levanta y se limpia el pantalón "por cierto felicidades por el nuevo bebé, no había tenido la oportunidad de decirte"

"Si, el trabajo a estado un poco pesado últimamente pero gracias" le sonrió un poco tensa.

"Me imagino. Un bebé más es mucha responsabilidad y un mayor gasto" su comentario me pone a la defensiva "aunque se que lo van hacer excelente porque ya lo están haciendo con Misuki pero sólo te pido una cosa, cuida de Shizuru he visto que últimamente se siente sola y preocupada…" no lo dejo terminar.

"Es mi mujer, de ella me preocupo yo" le digo mordaz ¿Qué se cree al decirme como cuidar a mi mujer.

"Mira Natsuki, se que tu y yo no estamos en buenos términos y entiendo que es por mi relación pasada con ella pero aunque aún me guste Shizuru ella te eligió a ti y yo no pienso meterme más. Así que te pido que por favor no me veas como un enemigo porque yo no lo soy" abro un poco los ojos, jamás espere algo así.

Que rayos esta pasando con el mundo hoy! Primero Ahn y ahora él!.

"Por favor inténtalo por ella. Es la mujer que ambos queremos, aunque ya no vuelva a tener una relación romántica con ella sigue siendo mi mejor amiga y sólo quiero lo mejor para ella" yo me quedo viéndolo un poco indecisa pero asiento.

No confío mucho en el pero tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para llevarme bien con el así todo estará mejor para mi y para mi esposa.

Nos regresamos a la fiesta y yo no me separo de mi hija, en todo el día sólo había podido estar un par de minutos con ella. Me encanta pasar tiempo con mi hija porque aunque parece tonto y puede que muchas mujeres digan lo mismo pero yo realmente siento que me entiende. Le cuento algo y a veces me ve confusa pero cuando ya le explico se ríe pero si es algo serio sólo me ve callada.

La fiesta termina en un par de horas, aunque nuestras amigas más cercana se quedarán a dormir. Todas ya están descansando en sus respectivas habitaciones. Misuki se quedó dormida desde que la música dejo de sonar y ni ceno de lo cansada que estaba, por eso estamos aquí aún en la cocina.

Shizuru le está preparando un par de biberones para tenerlos listos cuando despierte.

"Sabes que le puedes dar leche del pecho"

"Lo se, pero despierta con mucha hambre y no es suficientemente y a veces duele cuando no sale y muerde medio dormida" se ríe suave.

Sonrió y me acerco para abrazarla por la espalda. Ella se apoya a mi. Termina de preparar los biberones y los deja a un lado.

"Vamos a relajarnos un rato" la tomo de la mano sin esperar respuesta y la llevo a la piscina.

Toda la casa esta en silencio y eso significa que todas están dormidas ya. Salimos de la casa entre besos y risas suaves. Es como ser adolecentes de nuevo. Ambas nos quitamos la ropa hasta quedar sólo con la ropa interior. Nos tiramos a la piscina y hasta que estamos dentro nos damos cuenta que el agua esta helada.

"Mierda esta helada"

"Si!" dice con sus labios temblorosos.

Me río de ella y me tira agua en la cara que yo le respondo con lo mismo. Hacemos una pequeña guerra de agua hasta que ya no siento mi rostro por culpa del agua.

Nadamos un rato más sólo las dos, con la hermosa luz de la Luna y las estrellas. Me quedo en una esquina y ella se acerca a mi a darme un beso y abrazarme.

"Sabes tenía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nadaba bajo las estrellas" le acaricio su vientre abultado y bajando de poco a poco la mano.

"mmmm…" le beso la cabeza "todo a cambiado"

"Si" me vuelve a ver "para mejor" me da un beso profundo "ya no mas mentiras" me vuelve a besar "voy a buscar empleo" me dice al despegarse.

"Que!" le digo un poco sorprendida.

"Sólo es un plan y quiero ser honesta contigo"

"Pero no puedes, aún no termina tu incapacidad por maternidad y estas embarazada" le digo enojada.

"Lo se pero quiero ayudar a comprar cosas para nuestras hijas"

"¿Ahora estas diciendo que no puedo mantenerlas?" frunzo el ceño.

"No es eso, es sólo que quiero ayudar. No hay nada de malo en eso" se aleja un poco de mi y no la detengo.

"A si! Como no soy millonaria como tu amigo ese dices que necesito ayuda para mantener a mi familia" no se en que momento se me ocurrió decir eso.

"Yo nunca dije eso" ahora ella frunce el ceño.

"Pues mira que bien, acabo de aceptar un contrato que me dará mucho dinero y yo que me estaba preocupando por cómo decirte que me iba pero veo que no te importara" le digo mordaz.

"¿De que estas hablando?" pregunta confundida.

"Que acabo de aceptar un contrato para una carrera, me iré por tres meses pero eso no importa verdad, cuando veas el cheque de lo que me paguen se que me perdonaras y se te quitará esa idea de buscar traba…" siento el golpe fuerte de una bofetada que gracias a que tenía el rostro mojado me dolió aún más.

"¿Por qué haces esto? Que no piensas en tu hija!"

"¿y cuando tu te fuiste no pensaste en ella?!" trato de mantener la voz baja.

"Yo no tenía opción! Tu si! Podíamos hablarlo!"

"Y tu también tenías opción pero decidiste engañarme con el cuando tuviste oportunidad y ahora estas embarazada!" no se como fue que pude decirle eso, es como si todo mi miedo lo expulsara.

Veo como abre los ojos y me da otra bofetada está vez más fuerte. Quería reclamarle pero al ver su expresión llena de odio y de ira hicieron que mi cuerpo quedará en shock y al ver sus lágrimas me di cuenta que me había pasado.

"No se que clase de pensamiento tienes de mi" se limpia con el dorso de la mano "pero yo jamás te he engañado con nadie" se muerde el labio para evitar el temblor "y sólo espero que el día que en que te des cuenta no sea muy tarde" me ve fríamente que si no fuera por el agua me hubiera caído.

Ella sale de la piscina, se pone la ropa en mojado y se va sin volverme a ver. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que actuar de esa forma?! Todo estaba tan bien pero lo tenía que arruinar por mi estúpida bocota! Pero yo también tengo derecho a expresar mi enojo y mis dudas. Aunque tengo que admitir que está no fue la manera correcta de decirle eso y se que hice mal en juzgarla sin saber nada.

Me quedo pensando en la mejor forma de disculparme con ellas, aunque creo que ya no me perdonará. Siento una opresión en mi pecho cuando veo que la luz de la sala se enciende y al escuchar la voz de Haruka enfadada.

Oh no! Salgo rápido de la piscina y entro a la sala la cual ya se encuentra sola. Pienso que puede ser sólo una broma de mi mente pero cuando escucho el sonido del motor de un auto la desesperación me invade de nuevo.

Salgo rápido de la casa y veo como Haruka pone en marcha el auto y corro lo más que puedo para alcanzarla.

"Espera! No te vayas! Podemos hablarlo" le digo desesperada pero no me contesta "no te lleves a mi hija!" golpeó un poco en la ventana que está un poco cerrada "no la alejes de mi!" le digo ya con impotencia.

"Ara, le pido a Natsuki que no levante la voz porque las niñas están durmiendo" esta horriblemente seria "y no pienso alejaría de ti, sólo me dice el día que quieras verla y ya"

"No puedes hacerme esto!" veo como la frentona se tensa con ganas de decirme un par de cosas pero la mano de Shizuru se lo impide.

"Adiós Natsuki" cierra completamente la ventana en mi cara y le indica a Haruka que siga conduciendo.

Veo como el auto se aleja cada vez más y más y aunque grité y de un par de patadas al aire ella no regresa. Por más berrinche que haga no puedo borrar lo que dije, por más fuerte grité su nombre una y otra ves no borrará el dolor que le hice sentir.

Caigo de rodillas y cubro mi rostro con mis manos intentando que las pequeñas lágrimas fugitivas no sean vistas. Luego de unos segundo llegan mis amigas y me ayudan a pararme y me llevan a la casa.

Me cambio de ropa, Shizuru me ha dejado mi ropa ordenada y bien doblada sobre la cama. Me acuesto en la cama y no puedo dejar de pensar en la estupidez que acabo de hacer…

Pov Shizuru

Ha pasado casi un mes desde mi pelea con Natsuki, no nos hemos hablado si no es estrictamente sobre Misuki. Ella viene casi todos los días a buscarla para llevarla a algún lado, luego regresa como a las dos horas o cuatro horas los fines de semana.

Aunque no todo va mal. Ya conseguí un empleo! Es de llevar las cuentas de una pequeña empresa, aunque al principio no me querían contratar por mi embarazo pero pude convencerlos para que me dejarán trabajar desde mi casa y accedieron con la condición de tener una semana de prueba y que cada semana tengo que ir a una reunión con todo el personal, al final de la semana estaban encantados con mi trabajo que decidieron darme el empleo y gracias a eso ya no aceptó dinero de Natsuki, todo lo que necesito lo compro yo.

Al principio se enfadó demasiado tanto que comenzó a gritar sus derechos y deberes como padre de mi hija, pero no di mi brazo a torcer así que ahora cada cosa que ve que le hace falta a Misuki ella la compra y la trae al día siguiente, no se lo niego porque se que está haciendo un esfuerzo para que tratemos de llevarlo con calma.

Tengo que admitir que cada vez que la veo aun se me oprime el pecho y tengo que reprimir las ganas de decirle lo estúpida que es su actitud al dejarme así y que lo único que quiero es que me tomé y me obligue a volver con ellas. Si… últimamente he tenido esos pensamientos eróticos de ella siendo ruda conmigo. Pero no me juzguen, tengo alborotadas mis hormonas al más del mil porciento y no tengo a mi esposa para calmar mi necesidad… y créanme mis manos no me ayudan para nada! No es lo mismo que sentir el duro y gran miembro de mi esposa abriendo paso en mi interior una y otra vez y luego otra y una vez más... Ara! Creo que me pase.

Lo malo es que siento una gran frustración al no tenerla y eso me genera más enojo y cada vez que pienso en disculparme mis hormonas se alborotan imaginando lo que puede pasar y eso me genera frustración y mas enojo, es un maldito circulo vicioso. Ara hasta estoy diciendo palabrotas.

Lo peor es que los mareos han vuelto y el horrible dolor de cabeza. Youko me dice que tengo que tomar las cosas tranquila y que esto puede afectar demasiado a mi bebé por eso trató de callarme y no discutir con nadie.

"¿Shizuru y cuando piensa esa delincuente irresponsable de tu esposa dejar ese rencor a un lado y hacerse cargo de su hija?" me dice Haruka cruzando sus brazos y tomando una posición recta en el sofá.

"Ara Haruka, Natsuki se hace cargo de Misuki. Que estemos separadas no significa que ella se va hacer irresponsable" tomo un sorbo de mi té.

"¿Y donde está? Ya es su hora de salida y no ha venido a verla"

"Debe de estar ocupada del trabajo, además que no es necesario que venga todos los días. Ella pasa muy ocupada"

"Si claro 'ocupada'" dice con sarcasmo "pasa más ocupado tu perro que esa delincuente" dice señalado a Dhuran que duerme en una esquina.

"¿Ara que trata de decirme Haruka?" tomo otro sorbo de mi té, vaya esta delicioso.

"Lo que digo es que hoy lleve un auto de la oficina al taller de la delincuente esa y no estaba" me quedo viéndola un momento.

"Tal vez salió por un momento" la defiendo.

"No lo creo, pase como una hora esperando hasta que un empleado me pido disculpas por la tardanza y me dijo que estaban cortos de personal porque su jefa no llega a trabajar"

"Eso no puede ser cierto, Natsuki es muy responsable con su taller" niego con la cabeza. Ella siempre va a trabajar y cuando viene siempre se ve que está cansada. Amenos que este entrenando "además que importa" le digo un poco irritada. Parece que está poniendo esa carrera por sobre todo.

Haruka sigue hablando sobre su descontento con todo lo que está pasando. Ella siempre me a cuidado y apoyado en todo, es por eso que se que se muere de ganas de ir a encarar a Natsuki y no ha tenido la oportunidad por eso llegó hoy al taller, sólo ella se cree esa mentira de que un auto de la oficina dejo de funcionar y aunque fuera cierto ella tiene un vínculo con otro taller y aún así mandaría a alguien más en su lugar.

Pero aún así me gusta mucho que venga, a pesar que sus gritos a veces aumentan mi dolor de cabeza y me regañe cada vez que puede. Es mucho mejor que el silencio de mi casa.

Haruka se va después de un par de regaños más. Me relajo en el sofá y siento el movimiento de mi vientre abultado.

"Tu también te aliviaste verdad" pongo mi mano y se vuelve a mover.

Me encanta sentir el movimiento de mi bebé, están relajante y me llena de una felicidad inmensa. Cuando estaba embarazada de Misuki no se movía tanto por eso es una gran sorpresa que se mueva mucho.

En unos minutos se escuchan los leves golpes en la puerta. Suspiro frustrada y me levanto con gran dificultad. Abro la puerta y Natsuki viene con un bote de leche y una gran bolsa de pañales desechables. La observó irritada, no es que me enoje de verla pero me cuesta mucho levantarme y ella tiene llave.

"¿Te molesto?" me pregunta a la defensiva.

"No" me pongo las manos en la espalda baja "es que es incómodo estar parada… y también sentarse" me acuesto en el sofá, eso es lo que más hemos hablado.

Ella entra y cierra la puerta, luego se va a la cocina y deja la leche, los pañales desechables los deja a un lado. Dhuran la sigue moviendo la cola emocionado y ladrando lo más fuerte que puede. Lo agarra y comienza a lamerle el rostro como loco. Ella se ríe y yo sólo puedo sonreír al verla así.

"¿Y mi hija?" deja a Dhuran en el suelo y se sacude un poco.

"Está dormida" veo su rostro de desilusión "puede que se despierte en otro momento" le digo después de ver esa carita de perrito.

"Bien… entonces vuelvo otro momento" ve la hora y después la ventana que ya se está oscureciendo.

"Puedes esperar si quieres" me acomodo hasta quedar sentada. Veo su incomodidad "yo me iré a la habitación para que estés tranquila" me levanto y siento un leve dolor en mi espalda.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" me pregunta preocupada. Asiento "siéntate" niego "podrías hacerme caso por lo menos esta vez!" me regaña y me sorprendo.

"Necesito ir al baño" su ceño fruncido se esfuma por una expresión de sorpresa y luego se sonroja.

Se disculpa por gritar y me ayuda a ir al baño. Después escucho sus pasos ir de un lado a otro por el apartamento. Yo hago mis necesidades tranquila, aunque nunca es realmente tranquilo cuando tienes que hacer grandes maniobras para hacer algo tan sencillo.

Salgo y me regreso a la sala. Natsuki a quitado los cojines grandes del sofá y a puesto una sábana grande y unas almohadas, a puesto el corral de Misuki a un lado del sofá y también ha puesto una mesita con mi computadora.

"Ara" ella se detiene "¿Qué haces?"

"Bueno se que no te gusta pasar todo el día en la habitación y también se que no dejaras tu trabaja y que no me vas hacer caso si te digo que no te levantes. Así que he decidido en arreglarte un poco para que no tengas que moverte mucho" ¿puede ser más linda? "mañana voy a traer una pequeña cómoda para que tengas algunos pañales cerca"

"No es necesario que hagas todo esto" me ve seria.

"Sólo no quiero que te sobre esfuerces" me ve un poco incómoda.

"No es necesario que compres nada, yo voy a preparar una pañalera y la tendré siempre cerca ¿de acuerdo?" ella asiente y vuelve el silencio incómodo.

Me voy caminando hacia el sofá lo más lento que puedo y me siento lo más abierta que puedo. Sólo estuve parada por un momento y ya me cansé. Escucho la suave risa de Natsuki.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto acariciándome el vientre.

"Es sólo que esa pose no es de una dama"

"Oh cállate!" le lanzó un peluche de Misuki "estoy embarazada apunto de explotar puedo sentarme como yo quiera, es más está pose no es de una dama… es de una reina!" le digo orgullosa y ella tira una carcajada.

"Esa es la Shizuru que conozco" me sonríe tan encantadora que me pierdo un momento en su sonrisa "¿puedo tocar?" me ve el vientre.

Asiento un poco más emocionada de lo debido. Ella posa su mano al principio un poco indecisa pero luego coloca ambas manos y se arrodilla frente a mi. Mi bebé se mueve y el rostro de Natsuki se ilumina, no puede y ni trata de ocultar su emoción. Le susurra algo que no puedo escuchar y luego se separa con una cara de arrepentimiento.

"Me iré la próxima semana" aprieto los puños y veo a otro lado.

"¿Y que puedo hacer yo?" se que no puedo hacer nada.

"Sólo quería que lo supieras porque no voy a poder venir a ver a Misuki, no es para que te pongas en ese plan" ve a otro lado.

Vuelve el silencio entre las dos. No se que más decirle, se que no importa lo que diga ella no cambiará de opinión.

"Lo siento… yo no quiero que vayas" le digo lo más fuerte que puedo por el nudo en la garganta que se comienza a formar.

"Tengo que ir" me vuelve a ver pero yo giró el rostro.

"¿Entonces te irás así sin más?"

"Si" dice de forma fría "¿igual para ti no? No me vas a extrañar"

"Si no te extrañará no estaría pidiéndote que te quedarás idiota!" le gritó.

Ella me ve sorprendida y aprieta los labios.

"Ya firmé un contrato debo ir, ya no puedo faltar"

"¿Y por que lo firmaste? Lo hubiéramos hablado"

"No podía, tenía miedo que te enojaras conmigo"

"Igual me iba a enojar! Pero prefería que me hubieras dicho desde el primer día a que me lo dijeras cuando ya no se podía hacer nada!" le vuelvo a gritar y siento una punzada en mi vientre que no puedo disimular.

"Ya no se puede hacer nada" se acerca y me ayuda a acostarme en el sofá "descansa por favor" me dice tan suave que una corriente de calor me pasa por todo el cuerpo.

"Vete" la empujó con una mano "Solo vete, ya no me lo hagas más difícil" una lágrima me corre por la mejilla y la quito rápido.

Ella sólo me ve por un momento y agacha la cabeza. Puedo escuchar como su respiración se vuelve trabajosa, conteniendo el enojo tal vez, ya no se nada.

En un momento sólo la veo asentir y se va un momento a la habitación de Misuki. Yo me giró y quedó frente al respaldo del sofá y mis lágrimas corren libremente por mi rostro. Malditas hormonas que me tienen que traicionar en este momento.

En un par de minutos se vuelven a escuchar sus pasos pero yo me quedo en la misma posición para que no me vea. Me dice un par de cosas que no escucho del todo y me encojo más en mi lugar. Después escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse suavemente.

Pongo mi mano en mi boca y ahogó todo grito que pueda salir. Le he permitido irse y la he perdido. ¿Qué voy hacer? ¿habrá algo que pueda hacer? Un pequeño sollozo seguido de un grito proveniente de la habitación de mi hija me distrae. Lo importante es ser fuerte para mi hija.

Ya ha pasado casi dos meses desde que Natsuki se fue. Su madre ha venido a vernos un par de veces y me pidió disculpas de nuestra pequeña discusión, la verdad nunca espere que lo hiciera pero se que sólo lo hizo para que la dejará ver a Misuki, aunque no pensaba negarle ese derecho al final es su abuela aunque yo no le agrade.

También ha venido Nao con Nina. Nao también está enojada y cada ves que puede lo demuestra como sólo ella puede, maldiciendo a todo lo que se mueve o cada vez que ve un perro, gracias a eso el pequeño Dhuran que ya no es tan pequeño a recibido varios insultos de su parte.

Las cosas con mi madre van mejorando cada día más, le comenté acerca de que quería recuperar la empresa y ella me recomendó que no hiciera nada hasta que tenga a mi bebé y que no me preocupara que mi parte de la empresa no me la pueden quitar a menos que yo renuncie a ella enfrente de los abogados de la empresa, lo cual aún no he hecho y eso me protege.

En cuanto a mi pues… digamos que trató de llevar las cosas de poco a poco. Misuki esta creciendo y cada vez se vuelve más hiperactiva logrando acabar con mis energía en un momento y pregunta casi todos los días por su papi. El bebé está cada ves en más movimiento y más cuando escucha la risa de su hermana, es como si ya quisiera estar jugando con ella.

Mis días tienes un sabor agridulce. Todo el día es divertido en compañía de mi hija pero en la noche cuando ella se duerme y pongo la televisión en cada canal de televisión están hablando lo mismo.

"Escuchaste eso. El gran rayo azul hizo su presentación el día de hoy frente a un gran número de cámaras demostrando que sigue siendo uno de los mejores competidores para esta carrera" le dice un presentador al otro.

"Si parece que las cosas van sobre ruedas para esta veterana de las carreras"

"Oh vamos ni que fuera tan vieja, dicen que puede ser hasta más joven que tu" se ríe.

"Se que es joven pero no soy tan viejo"

"Si eres viejo"

"Eso lo veremos más adelante" dice defendiéndose "ahora vamos a ver un par de imágenes sobre la pista y las condiciones…" apago el televisor.

Todo el mes ha sido igual, que el rayo aquí, que el rayo haya. Ya me tienen harta. Y sólo hacen que la extrañe más.

Un golpe en la puerta hace que me distraiga. Me levanto con un gran esfuerzo y abro la puerta encontrándome con Tomoe y Yukino con Haruka al otro lado de la puerta.

Tomoe tiene una gran sorpresa en todo su rostro, ella no me había visto en todo mi embarazo y mucho menos con una gran panza.

"Hey Bubuzuque, esta pregunta por ti" entra Haruka seguida de Yukino saludándome.

"Ya te dije que mi nombre es Tomoe!" la ve enojada "Disculpa por venir así, pero no te encontraba por ningún lado y quería verte"

"Ara, no tienes porque disculparte. Pasa" me hago a un lado y la dejo entrar.

Nos sentamos las cuatro en los sofás, Misuki esta muy dormida en su corral al centro de la sala. Tomoe se ha quedo tranquila a una esquina del sofá, Dhuran se ha sentado a mi lado entre Tomoe y cada vez que ella intenta acercarse más el le comienza a gruñir, lo tengo que regañar para que no ladre y despierte a Misuki.

A pesar de eso pasamos un buen rato de conversación. Haruka pasa todo el tiempo callada con los brazos cruzados, nunca se ha llevado bien con Tomoe… creo que se lleva mejor con Natsuki.

Estamos hablando tranquilamente cuando un dolor punzante me invade seguido de una sensación de humedad entre mis piernas.

"Aahhh el bebé ya viene!" les gritó y Haruka se acerca rápido y me ayuda a pararme pero el dolor no me deja permanecer de pie.

"Hay que ir al hospital!" me toma en brazos "Yukino lleva a Misuki y la pañalera" Yukino toma a mi hija "Quítate estorbo!" le grita a Tomoe que se a quedado en shock.

Salimos lo más rápido de que puede y entramos al ascensor que para nuestra suerte estaba llegando.

"Haruka!" vuelvo a gritar del dolor "aún es muy temprano" mis lágrimas comienzan a salir "no quiero que le pase nada"

"Tranquila" golpea la pared del ascensor con su pie "mardicion apúrate!"

"Es maldición" la suave voz de Yukino corrigiendo a Haruka me tranquiliza por un momento pero el dolor desgarrador me invade de nuevo.

Al entrar al auto de Haruka, solo puedo pensar en mi bebé y desear que no le pase nada malo, según lo que yo creo aún faltan dos meses o un mes y medio y eso me asusta demasiado no quiero que le pase nada malo a mi bebé. Sólo quiero que este bien…

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Gracias por leer :D espero les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus reviews.

Feliz noche.


	28. Chapter 28

"Aaaahhhh" es lo único que llevo diciendo por más de media hora desde que salimos de casa.

"Tranquila Shizuru"

"¿Cómo quieres que este tranquila idiota?! Aaahhhh" le gritó a Tomoe y le golpeó en el hombro.

Estamos en el estacionamiento del hospital esperando a Haruka que fue a buscar ayuda. Tomoe trata de ayudarme pero no necesito esa clase de ayuda y me estresa aún más.

Veo a Haruka que viene con una silla de ruedas y con unas enfermeras y un médico, por fin siento un poco de alivio.

"Shizuru vamos, ya vas a estar bien" sólo puedo asentir porque el dolor me invade de nuevo.

Tomó la mano de Tomoe porque es la que tengo más cerca y la presionó fuerte por el dolor. Ella ahoga un grito.

Nos vamos corriendo por todo el estacionamiento y por los pasillos del hospital. Haruka y Tomoe no se alejan de mi lado, Yukino se queda en la sala de espera con mi hija.

Me llevan a una habitación y luego entra un médico que no conozco.

"Bien señorita Fujino, soy el doctor Lee, la doctora Sugiura no se encuentra en este momento y me dejo a cargo de usted mientras vuelve…" lo interrumpo.

"Aaahhh ya deje de hablar!" le gritó, el me ve sorprendido un momento.

"Disculpe, vamos a acostarla aquí" me ayuda a subirme a la cama "¿y el padre?" pregunta al ver sólo mujeres.

"Pues anda montado una carrocería nueva" le digo rencorosa, se sonroja y tose un poco.

"Anda en una competencia de autos en Alemania" la defiende Haruka.

El médico me da unas instrucciones y comienza a revisarme.

"Pues parece que se perderá el nacimiento, tiene cinco centímetros de dilatación, tendremos que esperar un poco. Mandaré a una compañera enfermera" sale de la habitación.

Luego regresa una enfermera y me hace unos chequeos que no le pongo mucha atención, en lo único que puedo pensar es en el bienestar de mi bebé y que todo salga bien

Desearía que Natsuki estuviera a mi lado y me apoyará como en el nacimiento de Misuki. Pero prefiero que no este conmigo a que este viendo de mala manera a mi bebé.

Pasan las horas y el dolor es insoportable, Youko llega casi corriendo a la habitación y grita algunas indicaciones, todos comienzan hacer lo que ella dice. Las enfermeras sacan a Haruka y a Tomoe de la habitación, no entiendo porque ya que cuando nació Misuki dejaron que Natsuki se quedara a mi lado y que no las dejen a ella sólo me dice que algo esta mal. ¿Será algo de mi bebé o conmigo? No importa, sólo quiero que mi bebé este bien.

"Bien Shizuru, necesito que respires profundo y pujes ¿de acuerdo?" asiento y hago lo que me dice.

Pasan varios minutos, me apoyó de los costados de la cama y sigo pujando lo más fuerte que puedo. Lo hago una última vez y por fin siento una gran ola de alivio seguido de un sonoro grito del lloriqueo de mi bebé.

"Felicidades es un niño" dice la enfermera que lo trae a mi.

Sólo puedo verlo por un par de segundos y mi corazón se ilumina al ver su carita arrugada por el grito. Luego se lo llevan para limpiarlo y para hacerle algunos exámenes y ver si todo está bien.

Cuando se lo llevan y no veo rostros preocupados de parte de las enfermeras o de Youko me relajo. Aunque aún tengo el miedo de que algo malo le pueda pasar, pero se que esta en muy buenas manos y se que no dejan que nada malo le pase a mi bebé. Luego todo se vuelve oscuro.

Me trasladaron a otra habitación completamente diferente. En donde se encuentran todas, me sorprende ver a Nao y a Nina paradas en una esquina pero me sorprende ver aún más a la madre de Natsuki, sentada a mi lado con una expresión preocupada.

"Mmmm…" me intentó mover pero me cuesta.

"Nao ve a llamar a Youko" le dice la señora Kuga y sale de la habitación "tranquila" me toma del hombro y me vuelve a acostar.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está mi bebé?" en eso vuelven a entrar pero hoy Youko la sigue de cerca y se nota cansada "Youko! ¿Dónde está mi bebé? Por favor dime que está bien" suspira pero sonríe.

"Vaya nos diste un gran susto Shizuru" se acerca y revisa un par de cosas en los aparatos a mi lado "el bebé está excelente" no puedo evitarlo, me cubro el rostro con las manos y lloro "nos preocupaste más tu" me limpió el rostro.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Te desmayaste y luego te dio un fuerte sangrado. Has pasado durmiendo desde entonces, han pasado cuatro horas" abro los ojos "pero veo que ya estas muy bien, en la mañana podrás regresar a casa"

"¿Y mi hija? ¿Dónde está Misuki?" no la veo por ningún lado.

"Yukino la llevo a casa, ya estaba cansada y Youko nos dijo que lo mejor era que la lleváramos a descansar" me contesta Haruka "no te preocupes, mañana la traeré temprano" asiento.

"Tu también tienes que descansar Shizuru" me dice Youko "lo mejor es que la dejen descansar y regresen mañana" les dice a las demás.

"Pero aún no conocemos al cachorrito" dice Nao cruzando los brazos.

"Ahora está dormido, pero mañana en la mañana pueden ir a verlo a la casa de Shizuru"

"Bien, prepárate que mañana te vamos a invadir" me dice Nao "pasaremos por ti temprano ¿o vendrás tu frentona?"

"Hey! No me llames así! Y si yo vendré por Shizuru"

"Entonces nos vemos" se acerca y me da un abrazo "sabes que cuentas con nosotras" sus palabras me emotiva un poco.

Todas se despiden dándome un abrazo, hasta la madre de Natsuki me da un abrazo. Al salir todas le pido a Youko que se quede un momento, hay algunas cosas que le quiero preguntar.

"Yo necesito saber como esta mi bebé. Se que dices que está excelente pero según mis cuentas es demasiado temprano, se supone que faltaban alrededor de dos meses" se acerca y se sienta a mi lado.

"El problema es que ustedes no querían saber la fecha del parto, has memoria porque en realidad yo lo tenía preparado para la próxima semana" me dice con una sonrisa.

Yo abro los ojos y la boca. ¿Sólo una semana? Comienzo a pensar en esas fechas pero en ese tiempo no tenía sexo con Natsuki… a menos que sea desde que fuimos a la playa… pero eso es imposible.

"Eso es imposible, con Natsuki siempre utilizamos condón y casi al mes de la única vez que lo hicimos sin protección me hice una prueba de embarazo y dio negativa"

"¿Fue una casera?" asiento "ese es el problema, las pruebas de embarazo caseras dan falsos negativos si se hacen antes del tiempo. Se tiene que esperar de tres días a una semana después del retraso de tu período para estar seguros, si lo haces antes darán negativo"

"¿Entonces he estado embarazada desde esa vez?"

"Es muy probable que si" me sonríe.

Ahora está todo más claro, el mes que regrese a la casa de mi padre no me llegó el período pero pensé que era debido a que no comía o por el estrés y la preocupación que sentía pero no fue eso.

"¿Quieres verlo? Esta muy tranquilo, antes no lo traje porque mucho ruido podía asustarlo pero creo que lo mejor sería que pase un momento sólo con su madre"

"Por favor, eso me encantaría" asiente y sale.

Yo me acomodo lo más que puedo y me acomodo un par de almohadas para quedar medio sentada. Me duele todo el cuerpo del cansancio pero necesito ver a mi bebé. Los segundos pasan y los siento tan eternos. Me siento como una niña pequeña esperando su más deseado regalo.

La puerta se abre y mi corazón late muy rápido. Youko entra con mi bebé completamente envuelto en una mantita color azul. Se queda parada frente a mi y yo le hago señas para que se apure. Se ríe y se acerca a mi, muy lentamente me lo pone en los brazos y por fin puedo sostenerlo.

Es tan hermoso, tiene sus pequeñas manitas cerca de su barbilla. En su rostro se aprecia la leve forma de un camanance. Se remueve un poco y abre la gran boca para bostezar. La imagen me llena de ternura, luego abre lentamente los ojos y me observa con una gran intensidad.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes con una tonalidad un poco más oscura que los de Misuki son idénticos a los de Natsuki. Con la misma intensidad que los de ella, pero con un brillo completamente diferente… es más cálido.

Me regala una tierna y leve sonrisa sin dientes. Aunque sólo mueve a un lado los labios y arruga un poco los ojos. Dios es tan perfecta, es mi niña, mi pequeña igual que su padre.

Le doy un beso en su frente que le mueve un poco el gorro y puedo observar su cabello cobalto… ¿Enserio? ¿No tendrá nada mío? Me río un poco y mis lágrimas vuelven a salir.

Ella no la quería, ella no creía que fuera su hija, ella la rechazó y sin embargo ha salido igual a ella. Se que se hubiera enamorado de ella desde el principio pero tiene que ser tan testaruda e inmadura.

"¿Y que nombre le pondrás?" me pregunta.

La verdad no había pensado en eso y con Natsuki toda extraña conmigo no habías hablado de eso. Vuelvo a ver a mi hija y sonrió tengo el hombre perfecto.

"Rein, Rein Kuga Fujino" le digo a Youko decidida.

Ella sonríe y asiente, lo anota en una pequeña hoja de papel y sale un momento y nos deja sola.

No se que pensará Natsuki al respecto o su madre, no se si se sentirán ofendidas ya que ninguna de las dos la querían pero a mi me gusta y también está que se parece mucho a su abuelo, la veo y no puedo evitar que ese nombre se venga a la mente.

Se ha vuelto a quedar dormida en mis brazos y yo sigo contemplando su belleza. Hasta que Youko entra y deja a mi lado una pequeña cuna de hospital para que pueda dormir conmigo en la habitación. Le sonrió y le agradezco. La acuesta en la cuna y yo me acuesto de lado observándola. El sueño me vence y me quedo dormida junto a mi hija.

Haruka llega temprano en la mañana con Misuki en brazos y sorprendentemente es la primera vez que no hace escándalo al entrar. Misuki al verme se retuerce en los brazos de Haruka, la pone en el suelo y se viene caminando ella sola. Hace poco estaba ella así de pequeña y ahora ya hasta camina sola.

"Mamá!" se queda parada a un lado mío e intentan subirse pero no puede.

"Ven aquí cariño" tomo a Misuki y la acuesto en mis brazos.

"Papá!" señala a la puerta y mi respiración se detiene.

"Tranquila" me dice Haruka al ver mi rostro "me ha dicho así desde que se despertó, creo que es porque escucho a Yuki decirme así" se sonroja un poco.

Misuki pone su mano en mi barbilla, le doy un beso en su cabecita y luego tocan la puerta.

"Buenos días" entra Youko con mi bebé en brazos "parece que la hermana mayor ya está presente"

Pongo a Misuki sentada en mis piernas y Youko coloca a mi bebé en mis brazos. Misuki se le queda viendo, nunca le había enseñado un bebé tan cerca pero parece no importarle y le pone su manita en sus piecitos.

"Bien sonrían" nos dice Youko.

Pongo a Misuki un poco más cerca, sonreímos y nos toma una foto. Después de eso y de un par de papeleo nos vamos a casa. Haruka me ayuda a llevar a Misuki y yo llevo a Rein.

Sentamos a las dos en sus asientos de bebé y me relajo visiblemente. Haruka me observa y se ríe a carcajada, yo no entiendo porque pero me río también y Misuki también.

El viaje a casa fue muy cansado para mi, mis dos bebés están dormidas y creo que yo me dormí un momento también. Haruka fue muy amable conmigo, me ayudo a bajarme y a llevar a mis hijas.

Entramos al apartamento y me sorprende al ver a todas ahí esperando por nosotras, aunque están calladas esperando que entremos, casi todas ya tienen sus hijas y saben que no tienen que hacer mucho ruido.

"Hola a todas, muchas gracias por venir pero como verán ambas están completamente dormidas, no creo que puedan pasar tiempo con ustedes" les digo señalando a mis pequeñas "y también se que la quieren conocer" les digo al ver la cara de reclamo de Nao "así que la llevaré a mi habitación y la podrán ir a ver en grupos ¿de acuerdo?"

"Pero yo quería cargarla" hace un puchero y le sonrió.

"Si quieres puedes quedarte cuando despierte. Todas son bienvenidas y la que quiera quedarse a que despierte puede hacerlo. Así Misuki pasa tiempo con ustedes también" les digo a todas "acostare a Misuki y luego puede pasar la primera"

Primero voy a acostar a Misuki en su cama, le colocó su peluche favorito y la acobijo bien. Le enciendo un foquito a un lado de su cama y le doy un beso en su frente.

Luego en mi habitación siento un olor extraño y le huelo el pañal a mi bebé.

"Ya no aguantabas verdad" se remueve un poco y arruga la cara "ya cariño ahorita te cambia mami"

Busco en una gaveta junto a mi ropa que está llena de pañales desechables de todos los tamaños. Natsuki los compro cuando no sabía que tamaño utiliza Misuki.

Tomó del más pequeño y una bolsa de toallitas húmedas. Comienza a llorar de la incomodidad que le causa, le pongo su chupón que lo tenía cerca y le quito lentamente el pañal.

"Ese es un gran desastre" dice al ver el pañal del bebé.

"Me sorprende que usted decidiera entrar primero" me concentro en mi bebé "voy a tener que cambiarle la ropa"

"Sólo quería conocerlo. Veo que es niño" me dice al ver sus partes, se las cubro con una toallita.

Sacó una pequeña pijama que le compro Reito es de color blanca con unos carritos en ella. Mi bebé ya está despierta y ha dejado de llorar parece estar más concentrada en un punto fijó en la pared que en su abuela.

"¿Cómo se llama?" le terminó de limpiar rápido y le pongo el pañal.

"Rein" le digo un poco ansiosa.

La vuelvo a ver y veo que frunce el ceño, esta enojada. Puedo ver claramente su enojo, eso es algo que he aprendido a diferenciar.

"¿Por qué le pusiste ese nombre?" suspiro.

"Porque me gusta"

"Sabes lo que ese nombre significa para mi familia. No me gusta que lo tenga" me ve más enojada.

"¿Por qué odia tanto a mi bebe?" la veo seria "¿Por qué vino a verle si a usted no le agrada?"

"Yo sólo quería conocerlo" dice más tranquila.

Le termino de poner el pantalón de la pijama y la levanto con cuidado y muy suavemente se la pongo en sus brazos. Ella se le queda viendo por unos segundos y luego se le ilumina el rostro cuando sus ojos hacen contacto. Frunce un poco el ceño y le quita despacio el gorro y deja libre su pequeña cabellera cobalto.

No dice nada sólo se queda contemplándola. Sonrió, yo sabía que le iba a caer bien. Me siento en la cama y las observó.

"Es idéntica a ella" dice después de un buen rato.

"Si… lástima que no la quiere" se la quito de los brazos.

Ella ve a otro lado y aprieta los puños. Yo aprovecho que está viendo a otro lado para darle un poco de leche de mi pecho. El ambiente se volvió tenso y mi cuerpo se siente muy cansado.

"Disculpame Shizuru" me sorprende "disculpa por todas las cosas malas que dije"

"No se disculpe señora Kuga, usted sabe porque dice las cosas" acuesto a mi bebé que se quedó dormida al instante.

"Porque tenía miedo. ¿Sabes cuántas veces tuve que soportar ver como juegaban con Natsuki por dinero?" me ve seria "no queria volver a verla asi de destrosada y Shizuru aunque no te hayas dado cuenta tu eres la única que puede hacer sufrir a Natsuki. Ella está muy enamorada de ti, eres su familia ahora y yo tuve miedo… lo siento, te ofendi sin estar segura"

"Señora Kuga, lo único que su hija realmente quiere son sus carreras" le digo rencorosa.

"Se que hizo mal, pero sea cual sea la razón por favor comprendela"

"¿Comprenderla?" me río burlona "se perdió el nacimiento de su hija, la hija que unos meses atrás me dijo que era de otro y que no la aceptaba" me ve sorprendida "dígame señora Kuga ¿cree usted que puedo comprender eso? ¿cree que puedo perdonarla así de fácil?" no me dice nada "no se imagina el dolor que sentí, que la única persona que he amado me trate como a una cualquiera…" guardo silencio un momento "pero sabe que es lo peor, que no se ha dignado en hacer una simple llamada para saber como esta su hija y no lo digo por mi bebé, lo digo por Misuki, ella a los primeros días se ponía a llorar porque su padre la llevaba a pasear todos los días y de un día para otro ya no esta… ¿y así cree usted que nos ama?" respiro profundo "es su hija señora Kuga, como madre entiendo que usted quiera poner a su hija ante todo y que sólo quiere lo mejor para ella, pero yo necesito a alguien que este aquí con nosotras, que juegue con mis hijas, que este pendiente de ellas… señora Kuga responda esto ¿si su esposa hubiera hecho algo así usted la perdonaría?" la veo directo a los ojos "se que usted es justa, por eso le pido que responda con sinceridad y si usted me dice que si la perdonaría, yo perdonare a su hija"

Me ve sorprendida por un momento luego frunce el ceño. Esta en conflicto, se que quiere decir que si porque sería lo mejor para su hija pero también se que quiere decir que no porque ella tampoco la perdonaría. Suspira pesadamente y agacha la cabeza, luego niega con la cabeza.

El silencio vuelve a reinar en la habitación, donde sólo el leve sonido de la respiración de mi pequeña se escucha. Pongo mi mano en su cuerpecito y con la otra acaricio su cabecita. Todo estará bien, mientras tenga a mi hijas.

La señora Kuga sólo nos ve con una sonrisa, luego se escucha el leve llanto de Misuki. Salgo de la habitación y voy a la de Misuki. En la sala veo que todas se divierten hablando entre ellas, ellas siempre están apoyándose entre ellas, aunque Natsuki no está ellas han venido a verme… puede que ya haya perdido a Natsuki pero parece que encontré algo igual de valioso… amigas.

Pov Natsuki.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me despierta. Diablos… y pensé que hoy sería un buen día. Gimo y me tomo de la cabeza ¿a que horas me acosté anoche? ¿eran las tres o cuatro? Ya no recuerdo nada. Giro en la cama y me topo con un cuerpo a mi lado.

¿Otra vez? Suspiro y me levanto empujándola adrede para que se despierte. De poco a poco se va despertando una hermosa mujer de un cuerpo esbelto, cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos cafés, tiene el cabello alborotado y me ve con una expresión cansada.

Me tomo un par de pastillas que tengo en una mesita de noche al lado de la cama. El agua me ayuda a disminuir el dolor, puede que sólo sea deshidratación.

"¿Sabes, eres muy mala en las mañanas?" dice con un puchero.

"Buenos días a ti también" le sonrió y voy a la cocina en la habitación "¿café?"

"Si por favor" coloco un poco de agua y café en la cafetera "estas muy activa a pesar que casi no has dormido"

"¿Qué puedo decir? Soy multiusos" niega con la cabeza "mejor levántate ya y prepara el desayuno mientras tomo una ducha" le digo cuando ya voy medio camino al baño.

Me quito la ropa y me meto a la ducha. El agua caliente me ayuda a relajar mi cuerpo y ayuda un poco con mi dolor de cabeza. Tomó el jabón y lo paso por todo mi cuerpo, teniendo una extrema precaución en algunos moretones en mi cuerpo.

Suspiro, me duele casi todo el cuerpo. Los tres meses de entrenamiento fueron muy complicados, Kaiji me regañaba en cada vuelta que daba y el exceso de velocidad al girar hicieron que mi auto se volcará varias veces y gracias al equipo de seguridad aun me encuentro en una sola pieza.

Termino de ducharme y me coloco un poco de ungüento antiinflamatorio en mis moretones. Lo bueno es que Shizuru no está o se asustaría mucho al verme.

Shizuru… ¿Qué estará haciendo este momento? La extraño tanto, a ella y a mi hija. Lo único que me complace es que hoy podré verla, después de tres meses por fin voy a poder verlas a las dos. Aunque eso me pone muy nerviosa y ansiosa. Puede que al principio no quiera verme pero no importa, yo si la iré a ver.

Salgo del baño sólo con una bata puesta y con mi ropa sucia en una mano. Ya ordene todas mis cosas, el vuelo saldrá esta tarde y ya casi es medio día.

Al llegar a la cocina están mis otras dos compañeras de habitación. Me toco compartir habitación con tres mujeres Ryoko, Azuka, Aya son las técnicas de todo el sistema eléctrico de los autos, si algo llega a fallar ellas son las encargadas de hacer que todo vuelva a funcionar. Son excelentes en su trabajador y muy serias… excepto en la habitación.

Se encuentran las tres sentadas en la barra con nada más que su ropa interior. Tengo que aceptar que cada una tiene un cuerpo que a más de uno haría suspirar excepto a mi, ya estoy tan acostumbrada a verlas que no me causan nada, o es porque sólo tengo ojos para una sola mujer.

"Vaya Natsuki te vez horrible"

"Acabo de terminar veinticuatro horas de competencias y de tres meses llenos de entrenamiento intensivo. Claro que me veo horrible" me siento en el banco más lejano.

"y sin sexo" dice Azuka.

"Creo que fuiste la única que no aprovechó a las alemanas" lo dice Ryoko pensativa "la única mujer que compartió tu cama fue Aya"

"Su cama es la más cercana a la puerta y sólo caí rendida" se defiende "no le digan eso a mi esposo"

"Tu esposo no me molesta, el problema es mi esposa" les digo con miedo "primero me medio mataría, luego te mataría a ti… después me diera el divorcio junto a una carta de la custodia de mis hijos y luego me mataría y se reiría diabólicamente mientras me apuñala una y otra vez y otra vez mas " todas se quedan calladas incrédulas y yo me río a carcajada "debieron ver sus caras" las señalo.

"No hagas esas bromas" me tira un trapo en la cara "un día me encontré con Nao-san y me dijo que tu esposa es el demonio cuando se enoja"

"Mi esposa es hermosa y es extremadamente bella cuando se enoja" y es cierto puede que me paralice y me de un miedo horrible verla enojada, pero también es una imagen agradable de ver. Sus hermosos ojos rojos tienen un brillo diferente, el entrecejo fruncido y a veces hace unos pucheros.

¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Soy masoquista? Puede que si pero en estos meses separada de ella me ha hecho pensar en cada pequeña fracción de su cuerpo, en cada detalle de su ser. He llegado a enamorarme más de ella ¿puede ser eso posible?.

Después de un desayuno, de cambiarme de ropa y de terminar de ordenar nos vamos directamente al aeropuerto. Al entrar varias personas se acercan a mi a pedirme un autógrafo y a tomarse fotografía conmigo.

Había olvidado decir que la carrera terminó mejor de lo esperado, me lleve el primer lugar en varias competencias pero en la más importante quede un segundo atrás de Miyu y por eso me lleve el segundo lugar, aunque los patrocinadores y mi equipo estuvieron más que complacidos por el resultado. Ni hablar de mi, tenía años de no pisar una pista, jamás imaginé llegar a esos lugares.

En el avión me quede dormida, fueron las mejores horas de descanso en todo este viaje y si las cosas salen bien puede que en mucho tiempo.

Al llegar tome un taxi y le di la dirección del apartamento de Shizuru. No se como reaccionará Shizuru pero yo en verdad necesito verla y no puedo esperar más.

Toco la puerta y espero. Mi corazón late fuertemente, mis manos comienzan a sudar un poco y mis piernas tiemblan un poco. Contengo la respiración al ver que la puerta se abre lentamente, aunque mis esperanza mueren al ver que no es mi esposa la que abre.

"¿Qué haces tu aquí?" me dice con odio.

"Aquí vive mi esposa, yo debería ser quien pregunté eso" le digo lo más calmada posible, no quiero hacerle una escena a Shizuru.

"Pues tu ya perdiste ese derecho hace mucho tiempo ahora largo de aquí" me pega en el pecho con un dedo.

"¿Y que? ¿ahora me dirás que ese derecho lo tienes tu?" me paro recto hasta estar completamente a mi altura "quiero ver a mi esposa y no me moveré hasta hacerlo"

"Ara ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?" esa voz… giro mi rostro lentamente para verla.

Y ahí está la mujer más bella de todas sentada en el sofá. Esta tan hermosa como recuerdo o mucho más, con ese cabello castaño un poco ondulado, con esos hermosos ojos que se nota la sorpresa en ellos y un cuerpo sin el gran vientre…. Espera!

"Shizuru yo le estaba diciendo…" la empujó y corro hacía Shizuru.

"¿Qué pasó?!" le gritó y me tomo del cabello "¿Qué pasó Shizuru?!" veo la sorpresa en su ojos "por favor dime que está bien" le digo suave y un nudo se forma en mi garganta "dime que está bien" me arrodilló frente a ella y hundo mi rostro en su abdomen "aún faltaba..." siento mis lágrimas salir.

Siento mi mundo hundirse bajo mis pies. ¿y si le paso algo? Todo esto es mi culpa! No debí irme y dejar a Shizuru sola. Al diablo con todo! Jamás me perdonare si algo le ha pasado al bebé.

"Todo fue mi culpa!" vuelvo a gritarle "no debí irme… jamás debí dejarte sola… nunca me lo perdonare" me toma del rostro.

"Tranquila" me dice suave.

"Pero aún falta Shizuru" esto no puede ser cierto "mi bebé Shizuru"

"Ara, tu dijiste que no era tuyo" niego rápido con la cabeza.

"No, es mío, es un Kuga" digo casi en susurro "yo lo amo de verdad Shizuru" la veo directamente a los ojos "por favor dime que está bien" me tiembla un poco el labio.

"Pero tu dijiste…" la interrumpo.

"Al diablo con lo que dije, estaba celosa y sólo dije las cosas sin pensar. Soy estúpida Shizuru, soy la persona más estúpida del mundo… cometo estupideces por ti que te lastiman y lo siento Shizuru" tomo su mano "pero por favor olvida un segundo mi estupidez y dime que nuestro bebé está bien…por favor" se queda callada un momento.

"Llevabas la cuenta pero dijiste que no querías saber cuando nacía"

"Quería que fuera una sorpresa" me limpió la cara "ya sabes como en las películas que te gustan" sonrió sin ganas "pero yo llevaba mis cuentas y aún falta más de un mes" vuelve a correr una lágrima por mi mejilla pensando en lo peor.

"Shizuru puedo sacarla si quieres" que lo intenté a ver como le va.

"Ara Tomoe, esta bien… puedes marcharte"

"No me iré hasta que se vaya" me señala y yo me levanto.

"Sólo quiero saber si mi bebé está bien y quiero ver a Misuki" se que no estoy en posición de exigir algo por eso mejor me muerdo la lengua antes de insultar a esta idiota.

Al terminar de decir eso un pequeño llanto resuena en toda la habitación. Me quedo en shock por un momento escuchando el suave llanto de un recién nacido. Veo a Shizuru con los ojos abiertos, ella sólo se va en dirección al sonido.

Al verla regresar mi corazón se detiene por un segundo, trae un pequeño bulto en sus brazos que no deja de llorar. Ella lo arrulla y yo no hago ni un solo movimiento. Es mi bebé y está bien!

Suspiró de alivio. Shizuru me ve, vuelve a ver al bebé y le sonríe con cariño. El bebé se a calmado y Shizuru se acerca. Yo levanto los brazos instintivamente cuando Shizuru me lo pone en el pecho.

Mi mundo se vuelve de cabeza al momento de ver su ojos. Ese color verde de sus ojos son tan intensos que hacen que un hormigueo corra por mi espalda. Son tan hermosos incluso son un poco más oscuros que los de Misuki. Veo el color de sus cejas y con sumo cuidado le voy quitando el pequeño gorro y veo su cabello cobalto. Una sonrisa estúpida se forma en mi rostro y más cuando siento que me toma un dedo y lo aprieta con fuerza.

"Es muy fuerte" le digo a Shizuru sin dejar de ver a mi hija "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Rein…" abro los ojos.

Veo a Shizuru sorprendida y una sola lágrima corre en mi mejilla. Ella se acerca y la limpia.

"Me encanta" le vuelvo a poner el gorro "gracias" Rein se mueve en mis brazos y mueve su cara en mis pechos buscando su comida.

"Ven amor, yo me encargo" ella me la tiene que quitar porque yo no podía ponerla en sus brazos.

Shizuru le da leche de su pecho. Veo a Tomoe que está con los ojos abiertos y casi se le sale la baba al ver el seno de mi esposa. Me paro frente a Shizuru y le doy una mirada de muerte.

"Bien creo que ya puedes irte" me dice Tomoe.

"Eso es algo que Shizuru tiene que decidir y aún no he visto a Misuki"

"Esta dormida, por si no te has dado cuenta ya es tarde y ella se duerme temprano" se cruza de brazos.

"Lo se, es MI hija" se lo digo un poco dura "y no se que horas son, acabo de llegar y me vine directo del aeropuerto. Por cierto tengo algo" voy a la puerta y entro todas mis maletas.

Me siento en el suelo y comienzo a revisar una por una, hasta que por fin encuentro lo que andaba buscando. Dentro de una pequeña bolsa hay un chupón que tienen la forma de unos dientes de un lobo.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es un chupón" se lo doy "lo compré para cachorrita… para Rein" sonrió.

Ella niega con la cabeza y se ríe suave también. Rein se queda dormida y Shizuru la va a acostar en su habitación. Sólo puedo observarlas con una cara de idiota llena de felicidad. Voy a luchar por ustedes y volverán a mi pronto.

"No eres bienvenida aquí" ruedo los ojos.

"Ellas son mis hijas y ella aún es mi esposa" sólo la veo de reojo.

"Entonces ¿Por qué no estabas el día que nació tu hija? ¿Qué es tan importante como para dejar a tu esposa?"

"Eso no te importa" aprieto los puños.

"Si me importa, todo lo que tiene que ver con Shizuru me importa" se para frente a mi.

"Lo que haga o no, sólo se lo diré a MI MUJER. Así que no andes de metida preguntando cosas que no te importan" se lo digo seria viéndola a los ojos.

Se queda callada, puedo ver como se contiene para decirme muchas cosas o golpearme. Hay como deseo que lo haga así podré golpearla sin remordimiento.

"Ara Tomoe, ya es tarde y tiene que ir al trabajo mañana" le dice al regresar.

"Pero Shizuru…"

"No me gustaría que llegues tarde por mi culpa"

"Ash! Esta bien" le da un beso en la mejilla a Shizuru y luego me da una última mirada de muerte "Buenas noches" dice y después se va.

El silencio se vuelve a formar entre las dos, yo me siento muy incómoda en este momento, sólo quisiera ir a su lado y abrazarla. Que rayos! Igual lo único que puede hacer es golpearme.

Me acerco a ella y muy suavemente me atrevo a rodearla con mis brazos. Ella no me corresponde pero que importa, la abrazo más fuerte y respiro su aroma que tanto había extrañado.

"Natsuki…"

"¿Mmmmm?"

"Ya es tarde" me separo de ella.

"Si, lo siento. Ya debería de irme" tomo mis maletas, no son muchas sólo son cinco "esta es de ustedes, no es mucho pero son algunas cosas que quería darles" le dejo una a un lado "bien… ¿Puedo venir mañana?"

"Natsuki, ya es tarde" me lo repite "¿van a venir por ti?"

"No le he dicho a nadie que ya regrese y no creo que quieran venir por mi… además perdí mi teléfono y no me puedo los números" la maldita de Azuka me quería hacer una broma cuando llegamos y lo perdió "pero esperare un taxi"

"No puedes quedarte en la calle con todo eso" veo mis maletas.

"No pesan mucho"

"Te iba a decir que te puedes quedar si quieres"

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, me duele mucho la espalda y los brazos" hago cara de dolor. Sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

"Entonces puedes quedarte, si no te importa dormir en el sofá" vuelvo a poner mis maletas en el suelo.

"Eso me encantaría"

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero hayan comenzado bien este año nuevo (no como yo…) les quiero dar las gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia y espero que sigan leyendo mis historias en este nuevo año (: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me disculpo si está un poco aburrido, he tenido un poco de bloqueo. Por favor dejen sus reviews.

Feliz noche.


	29. Chapter 29

El sonido insistente de unos golpe en la puerta hace que me despierte. Veo la hora en el reloj de la pared de la sala… apenas son las cinco y media de la mañana ¿Quién rayos viene tan temprano a molestar?

Me levanto con todo el dolor de mi alma. Me quedé durmiendo en el sofá de Shizuru y me duele todo el cuerpo por estar en la misma posición toda la noche y por todas las caídas que sufrí a media noche.

Abro un poco la puerta y me encuentro con la pelos de espinaca con una mirada de muerte al verme abrir la puerta. Esta a punto de decirme algo pero le cierro la puerta en su cara, eso se lo gana por venir a molestar tan temprano. Pero no pasan ni cinco segundos cuando vuelve a tocar ahora con más fuerza.

"Puedes dejar de molestar" abro la puerta enojada "vas a despertar a mis hijas"

"¿Qué haces tu aquí?"

"Pues hace un momento estaba durmiendo y tengo muchas ganas de continuar, así que te pido que te marches y vengas cuando sea una hora decente para visitas" intentó cerrar la puerta pero ella lo impide con su mano.

"Yo soy quien debería de decir eso" me empuja a un lado.

"Hey" cierro "¿Qué demonios te pasa?" le digo lo más fuerte que puedo sin levantar mucho la voz.

Me ignora y se pone a ver toda la sala como buscando algo. Suspiro de frustración y me aguanto las ganas de tomarla del cuello y sacarla a patadas… pero no puedo hacerlo o Shizuru se enojaría aún más conmigo.

"¿Dónde está Shizuru?"

"Esta acostada y no quiero que la molestes" no me hace caso y se va en dirección a la habitación.

¿Y está tiene caca en la cabeza o que? Me voy atrás de ella y la tomo con fuerza del hombro y no le permito ir a la habitación.

"¿Qué no escuchas?"

"Quítate de mi camino o no respondo" se para frente a mi y me encara.

"A ver inténtalo" la veo directo a los ojos "pero te juro que no dejaré que molestes las únicas horas de descanso que tiene mi esposa" ella no retrocede.

"¿Y que sabes tu de lo cansado que puede ser?" me toma del cuello de mi camisa "apenas tienes un par de horas ¿Cómo vas a saber lo es cuidar a dos bebés?" abro los ojos "así que has lo mejor que puedes hacer y vete a tu casa"

Su comentario me toma desprevenida. No se que contestarle porque todo lo que dice es cierto, no se absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando Shizuru. Con Misuki era muy sencillo casi no lloraba ni molestaba pero ahora con Rein es diferente, las dos están pequeñas y ambas necesitan atención.

La habitación de Shizuru abre de repente evitando que me quiebre frente a Tomoe. Shizuru nos ve sorprendida y se arregla bien su bata.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" nos ve a ambas "¿y que haces aquí? Ya sabes que no me gusta que llegues tarde a tu trabajo" le dice a Tomoe.

"Sólo quería ver como estabas" me suelta la camisa "quería saber si no necesitas ayuda"

"No es necesario… gracias pero tienes que ir a trabajar"

"Si ya me voy" se acerca a ella y le besa la mejilla "nos vemos"

Se marcha pasando a mi lado golpeándome el hombro pero no le tomo importancia sólo puedo ver al suelo, sus palabra de verdad me afectaron… puede que sea una estúpida pero tiene razón en eso. Yo no he estado en los primeros días de vida de mi bebé y pase tres meses sin ver a Misuki.

Veo a Shizuru con su rostro visiblemente cansado y me hace sentir peor… tal vez si hubiese estado desde el principio con ella no estuviera tan cansada como lo está ahora.

"¿Pasa algo?" niego con la cabeza "entonces volveré a dormir" entra a su habitación.

Suspiró pesado y me voy al sofá. No se como voy a remediar mis malas decisiones… aunque ir a la carrera era necesario para nosotras… para que ella este tranquila… y se que lo único que tenía que hacer era hablar con ella, se que no me lo hubiera negado pero tenía que salir mi estupidez.

Me cubro el rostro con la almohada. Igual el daño ya está hecho y ella fue la que más salió lastimada… tengo miedo que está vez si decida dejarme por alguien más.

Niego con la cabeza. Vamos Natsuki hay que levantar esos ánimos, ella sigue siendo mi esposa, mi mujer y ellas son mis hijas y está vez voy hacer las cosas bien. Será difícil pero… ¿cuando fueron fáciles con mi esposa?.

Me acuesto bien en el sofá con el ánimo un poco mejor y con un poco más de esperanza, esta vez me comportare como debe ser. Un suave sonido de pequeñas pisadas me distraen de mis pensamientos.

Me siento para ver al lugar donde vienen y veo como Dhuran va saliendo como si nada de la habitación de Misuki, se sienta frente a mi y da un gran bostezo para acostarse sobre sus patas delanteras.

"Dhuran" le hablo y mueve su cola pero el no se mueve "eres un flojo" me cruzo de brazos "te traje a esta familia para que cuidaras a mis chicas pero ni ladras cuando alguien viene" lo regaño y ve para otro lado "¿Cómo voy a estar tranquila ahora que me doy cuenta que no haces tu trabajo? Yo sabía que tenía que traer al pastor alemán" gruñe y me ve enojado "si! Eso hubiera hecho pero no… Natsuki tenía que ver al primer husky que no protege la casa" comienza a ladrar suave "sabes que" lo veo sería "hasta un chihuahua cuidaría mejor que tu!" le digo un poco fuerte.

Y eso fue todo, comenzó a ladrar como loco y hasta me mordió un como la pijama. Yo sólo me reía y parece que se enojaba más, me gruñía y jalaba con más fuerza, hasta que al final se cansó y se fue a la cocina a buscar agua pero ya casi no tenía así que me levanté para llenar su plato.

Tomó su plato del sueño y gruñe cuando se lo quito.

"Ya tranquilo, estamos en una tregua" lo lleno y se lo pongo pero no toma "vamos no le he puesto nada" me ve raro "ahora resulta que no te funciona la nariz" me ladra "Si está bien, ya no diré nada" me voy otra vez al sofá.

Me acuesto y escucho que está tomando agua. Suspiró y cierro los ojos para volver a dormir pero siento un peso sobre mi.

"¿Qué rayos te da de comer Shizuru? Pesas" lo empujó un poco pero se vuelve a poner en mi pecho "bien! Tu ganas ya no dormiré" le digo y escucho como suspira satisfecho "eres raro" enciendo el televisor para pasar el rato.

Cambio los canales pero como siempre la televisión matutina es horrible… aunque podría comprarle esa nueva aspiradora a Shizuru o esa cámara para vigilar a las niñas.

"Mira Dhuran te compraré ese collar rosa" le digo al ver un anuncio de collares para perros. Gruñe suave y me pone la pata en la cara.

Me río un poco y seguimos viendo. A los pocos minutos Dhuran se queda dormido sobre mi y no se cuanto tiempo más paso cuando yo me quedé dormida también.

Un par de pequeñas manitas en mi rostro me despiertan. Me giro hasta estar completamente de lado y ver el hermoso rostro de Misuki. Esta parada frente a mi sonriendo con esa su hermosa sonrisa.

"Hey cariño" le acaricia la cabecita "¿Quieres acostarte con papi?"

"Papá…" se mueve de arriba a bajo.

"Misuki deja descansar a Natsuki" le dice Shizuru desde la mesa de la cocina "ven ya está tu comida"

"Mer… mer" intenta decirlo.

"Si compañera, comer…" la tomo en los brazos y le doy un gran beso "no te imaginas cuanto te extrañe" la abrazo suavemente.

La llevo a la cocina y la siento en su silla. Shizuru me da un gran babero para que se lo ponga y yo se lo pongo gustosa. Le pone un pequeño plato con una pequeña porción de cereal y una pequeña cuchara.

Misuki la toma y comienzan a comer ella solita. Shizuru esta dándole leche del pecho a Rein. Me paró atrás de ellas y tengo una hermosa vista de mi pequeña con su pequeña manita en forma de puño sobre el seno de Shizuru.

Tiene los ojos completamente abiertos y está viendo fijamente a Shizuru. Yo trato de llamar su atención pero es imposible, en este momento sólo tiene ojos para su mamá. Termina de darle de comer y le quiere sacar el aire pero la detengo.

"¿Puedo intentarlo?"

"No creo que quieras" me dice con una sonrisa burlona.

"Si quiero" le digo decidida.

"Ok" me la acuesta con mucho cuidado en los brazos y yo la pongo en mi pecho.

Le comienzo a dar unos suaves golpes en su espalda y suelta un fuerte eructo. Le sonrió a Shizuru y a los pocos segundos mi sonrisa se borra cuando siento algo húmedo en mi espalda.

"Me acaba de vomitar" Shizuru sólo se ríe.

"Te lo dije" niega aún con una sonrisa "vomita porque se ha vuelto una glotona, come mucho y rápido"

"Ya veo" se la pongo en los brazos y me quito el suéter delgado que use para dormir "eres un monstruo vomitón" le limpió la boca con un pañuelito que me da Shizuru.

"¿Miras un momento a Misuki? Tengo que cambiar a Rein" ve a otro lado tratando de no reírse.

"Claro o si quieres puedo cambiarla yo" me ve por un momento pero asiente y me la vuelve a dar "vamos pequeña tendrás un rato con papi, sólo cabezas azules" la apoyo en mi pecho.

Sentir sus pequeñas manitas en mi pecho me da una gran oleada de felicidad. Es mi hija y la tengo entre mis brazos, no hay nada mejor en el mundo.

Vuelvo a ver a Shizuru que esta dándole de comer a Misuki que tiene toda la carita cubierta con cereal y mi sonrisa no podría ser más grande.

"Deja tu suéter lo lavare más tarde" me dice sin tomarle importancia.

"Gracias" pongo el suéter delgado en la mesa lo mejor que puedo sin mover mucho a Rein "bien… vamos"

La llevo a la habitación de Shizuru donde me he fijado que tiene las cosas de mis hijas. La acuesto en la cama lo más alejado de la orilla por si quiere moverse aunque es muy poco probable que eso pase, aún está muy pequeña.

Busco por todos las gavetas hasta encontrar una con mucha ropa de bebé que es muy pequeña. Me llena de ternura verla e imaginar a Rein con cada una de ellas. Veo a Rein que aún está perdida en su propio mundo. Tomó una camisa manga larga con botones y un short blanco… aunque no se si es pantalón… es demasiado pequeño.

"Natsuki también hay que cambiarle el pañal… los pañales están ahí" dice Shizuru desde la puerta señalando el lugar.

"Claro" le digo un poco indecisa ya que siempre me ha costado cambiarles el pañal cuando están así de pequeñas.

Tomó un pañal del lugar y me doy cuenta que ya casi no hay de los pequeños y las toallitas también se están acabando. Más tarde iré a comprar más.

Me acerco a Rein que está haciendo caras raras y de repente comienza a quejarse. La veo por un momento, tal vez se acaba de hacer. Veo a Shizuru con un poco de miedo y ella se encoje de hombros.

Le comienzo a quitar la ropa y ella comienza a llorar.

"Shizuru yo no le hice nada lo juro" le digo completamente preocupada.

"No te preocupes" se acerca a paso tranquilo.

"¿Cómo que no me preocupe?" es mi hija claro que me preocupo.

"Cámbiala rápido, sólo tiene frío" asiento.

Ella me ayuda a quitarle los calcetines y el pantaloncito, yo le quito la camisita y el gorrito. Le quito el pañal y me sorprendo no por el desastre que hay en su pañal, si no al ver los genitales de mi hija.

Dejo caer el pañal y veo a Shizuru sorprendida. No puedo evitar tomarla del rostro y darle un gran beso en su mejilla. Estoy tan feliz que no me importa lo que me diga.

Vuelvo a ver a Rein. Hoy tengo que ser mucho mejor para ella porque puede ser un poco difícil para ella cuando crezca pero yo siempre estaré para apoyarla.

Estoy tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en que momento Rein me hizo pipi encima, fue hasta que ya tenía mojado el pantalón de los pijama y la parte baja de mi abdomen.

"¿Acaba de orinarme?" sonrió.

"Parece que le agradaste" me pasa una toallita y me limpió "ahora límpiala bien a ella antes de que se enoje"

"Oh es cierto" se ríe.

Le levanto las piernas con sumo cuidado y le limpió la parte baja de su espalda, le quito rápido el pañal y la acuesto para limpiarle bien entre sus nalguitas.

Le limpió bien, le pongo un poco de talco y le coloco su pañal limpio. Le pongo rápido su ropa pero siempre con gran cuidado. Ya ha dejado de llorar, Shizuru la toma en brazos y se duerme en unos segundos.

"¿Lo hice bien?"

"Fue mejor que la primera vez" la acuesta en la cama.

"Pero aprenderé con el tiempo"

"Natsuki…" acobijo bien a Rein y luego la vuelvo a ver "no pienses mal… que te dejará quedarte no significa que te haya perdonado"

"Yo sólo quiero ayudar" me encojo de hombros aunque algo dentro de mi se estrujo "no vas hacer esto sola"

"No lo hago sola, Tomoe me ayuda"

"Son mis hijas también" le digo entre dientes para evitar gritar.

"Lo tenías que haber pensado antes de ausentarte por tanto tiempo" aprieto los puños.

"Claro que lo pensé, es por eso que lo hice… era lo mejor para ellas"

"Nada es mejor que estar presente" lo dice muy seria.

"La seguridad para ti y para mis hijas es mejor" suspiro "yo las amo Shizuru, jamás me iría si no fuera algo importante"

"¿Una carrera es más importante que tus hijas?" me dice enojada.

"No es eso, déjame expli…" no puedo continuar porque tocan la puerta.

Suspira y sale de la habitación. Yo me quedo por un rato más no quiero salir y ver la cara de Tomoe porque seguro que puede ser ella y no se como reaccionare pero haré todo lo posible para aparentar que no me importa y no molestar más a Shizuru.

Pov Shizuru.

"Hey Shizuru ¿Cómo amanecieron mis sobrinas hoy?"

"Ara Nao, muy bien" me hago a un lado y la dejo entrar.

"Me alegro escuchar eso" me dice la señora Kuga al entrar "¿Y Rein esta despierta?"

"No señora Kuga, acaba de dormirse"

"Que lástima. Hoy hace un día hermoso y acabo de traer el auto de Natsuki con algunas cosas para que saliéramos un rato al parque"

"Tal vez cuando despierte. Aunque siempre pueden llevar un rato a Misuki, se que le encantará salir con su abuela" veo a Misuki que ya está en brazos de Nao.

"Yo les des dije. Tu hermana si es floja ¿verdad?" le habla a Misuki.

"¿Has descansado?" me pregunta Nina.

"Si, Misuki duerme toda la noche y Rein sólo se despierta si tiene hambre o si tiene el pañal sucio pero deja de llorar rápido" suspiro.

Los primeros días fueron horriblemente cansados. Rein lloraba mucho y aunque no llora muy fuerte pero Misuki siempre se despertaba cuando la escuchaba y ella si llora fuerte. Las tardes era lo mismo Misuki lloraba de enojada porque Rein no la dejaba dormir en la noche y Rein lloraba porque Misuki lloraba. Era un horrible círculo vicioso de llanto.

Pero ya pasada la primera semana Misuki comenzó a acostumbrarse y ahora ya no se despierta para nada. Rein también se acostumbró, aunque a veces se despierta de mal humor pero después de un baño y de tomar un poco de leche vuelve su buen humor.

Nos sentamos un momento a hablar. Hasta que Natsuki sale y se desata el caos. No se en que momento Nao me dio a Misuki y se levanta sólo para darle dos golpes a Natsuki uno directo en su boca y el otro a su nariz que hace que caiga al suelo con su nariz sangrando.

"Nao detente!" le doy a Misuki a la señora Kuga para separarlas.

"¿Con que cara vienes aquí?" Nao está hecha una furia "resulta que ahora recordaste que tienes dos hijas y volviste"

"Ya basta Nao" me meto entre las dos.

"No! Ella es quien se fue sin decir nada"

"Tu no sabes nada" se limpia la nariz aunque es inútil.

"No, tu eres la que no sabe nada! No sabes absolutamente nada de lo mal que la ha pasado Shizuru" me hace aún lado y la vuelve a golpear.

Natsuki no se defiende y eso me asusta. Me vuelvo a meter entre ellas pero ahora Natsuki es la que me aparta para que no me lastime. Misuki comienza a llorar asustada y sólo así se detienen. La señora Kuga la calma.

"¿Y tu que sabes?" le dice Natsuki enojada "tu no sabes como me siento. Nadie sabe como me siento" todas nos quedamos calladas "se que hice mal y sólo pueden ver eso… pero yo también sufrí! Yo también tengo sentimientos!" se muerde el labio "son mis hijas y mi esposa, son lo que más amo y no se pueden imaginar la mal que la he estado sin ellas" se levanta y se va a la habitación.

Todas nos quedamos calladas y en shock. Luego de unos segundos reaccionó y busco el botiquín de la sala. La señora Kuga esta distrayendo a Misuki y Nina está calmando a Nao, así que no les digo nada y me voy con Natsuki.

Entro a la habitación y la encuentro sentada en una esquina. Me acerco a ella tranquila pero se tensa cuando estoy apunto de tocarla.

"Estoy bien Shizuru"

"No estas bien… estas sangrando, tengo que curarte" le digo tranquila.

"No tienes que hacer nada"

"Pero quiero hacerlo" pongo el botiquín a un lado "vamos al baño, hay que limpiarte la cara" no me contesta "Natsuki… vamos… por favor"

"Shizuru… lo siento mucho… yo…" agacha la cabeza tratando de no quebrarse "yo arruine nuestra familia"

"No Natsuki…" le tomo la mano "no haz arruinado nada"

"No quiero perderte ni a mis hijas" se levanta.

"Aún estamos aquí ¿No?" le sonrió y nos dirigimos al baño.

La dejo parada cerca del lavamanos y pongo el botiquín a un lado. Tomó una pequeña toalla de manos y le limpió la cara. Después de limpiarle bien me doy cuenta que tiene un pequeño corte en el labio y otro en su pómulo. Su nariz aún está sangrando pero no se ve fracturada ni nada.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" dice viéndome fijamente.

"¿Ara?"

"¿Qué puedo hacer para que te quedes conmigo?"

"Nada" le digo tranquila.

"¿Nada?" pregunta sorprendida.

"Natsuki yo no quiero nada de ti, ni te voy a decir que hacer" le tomo de la barbilla tratando de no ver sus ojos llenos de dolor "tu tienes que saber que es lo que quieres" le pongo un poco de antiséptico en el labio "sólo tu sabes lo que haz hecho y porque lo haz hecho. No puedo estar diciéndote lo que haces mal todo el tiempo Natsuki, no soy tu madre" ahora le limpio el pómulo y la veo a los ojos "ya tengo dos hijas Natsuki, dos bebés por quien tengo que esforzarme cada día. Yo necesito a alguien que este conmigo para cuidarlas, para que las ame y que se responsabilice con ellas. No necesito a alguien a quien estarle diciendo que hacer o que no pueda hablar conmigo"

No me dice nada y sólo agacha la cabeza, ella sabe que lo que le digo es cierto. Suspiró, yo se que también he hecho muchas cosas mal pero no es lo mismo.

"Tienes razón" me toma de la cintura y me atrae a ella "no me he comportado como tiene que ser" me abraza por la cintura y pone su rostro en mi pecho "voy hacer las cosas bien pero no te vayas de mi lado" lo dice con la voz cortada.

"Eso depende de ti. Aunque yo también pondré de mi parte" se aleja y me sonríe "pero ahora tienes que cambiarte de camisa y yo también" le digo al ver unas gotas de sangre en mi blusa.

"Si, pero tengo que ir por una camisa primero" se rasca la cabeza "las tengo en la maleta"

"Iré por una, pero antes" sonrió y busco algo en la gaveta del baño.

"No! De ninguna manera!" dice al ver lo que saque.

"Tienes que usarlo o no dejará de sangrar"

"No! Me niego!" hace berrinche.

"No podrás salir de aquí a menos que te los pongas"

"Shizuru! No me pondré dos malditos tampones en la nariz!"

"Tienes que hacerlo, ya no tengo gasas y es lo único absorbente que tengo para ti"

"Pero sólo tengo que poner la cabeza hacia atrás" hace la cabeza hacia atrás y se presiona la nariz.

"No tienes que hacer eso! La sangre se irá por tu garganta" la regaño y le inclino la cabeza hacia abajo "sólo será un momento"

"Yo no quiero usar eso Shizuru"

"Bien, entonces te quedarás aquí sola y semidesnuda hasta que te deje de sangrar" le dejo los tampones a un lado.

"¿No te quedarás conmigo? ¿y por qué semidesnuda?" me dice con cara de cachorrito intrigado.

"Tengo que ir con Misuki y como no te deja de sangrar, no es necesario que te cambies de camisa, pero si te la tienes que quitar para que no se manche más" la dejo sola y me voy a la sala.

En la sala aún están todas y se ve que Nao ya está más tranquila pero no me ve cuando entro. Misuki aún está jugando con su abuela y se pone muy contenta cuando me ve, me acerco y la tomo en brazos.

"¿Y como esta?" pregunta Nina.

"Bien, sólo que aún le sale un poco de sangre de la nariz"

"Discúlpame Shizuru" me dice Nao apenada "por hacer este desorden en tu casa y frente a Misuki"

"No te preocupes, por lo menos tu hiciste lo que yo quería hacer desde que supe que se iba a ir" le digo sincera.

Desde que Natsuki me dijo que se iba a ir de viaje, he tenido unas grandes ganas de agarrarla a golpes y hacerle razonar ese cerebro que tiene. Pero ahora que Nao le ha pegado me siento mal por sólo pensar en querer hacer algo igual.

"¿Tu también querías golpearme?" dice Natsuki atrás de mi.

"Si, desde que saliste de esa puerta una semana antes de tu viaje" aprieta los puños.

"Aún puedes hacerlo" dice viendo al suelo.

"Ya no es necesario" me acerco a ella "verte con esos tampones en la nariz es mucho más gratificante" me río frente a ella y gruñe.

Todas en la sala parecen dase cuenta y se ríen también. Natsuki se sonroja pero no de enojo, yo se diferenciar cuando está enojada, es más de vergüenza.

Misuki se remueve en mis brazos y le extiende las manos a Natsuki. Yo no se la doy porque aún tiene su camisa sucia, así que ella se la quita frente a todas y se limpia un poco el pecho con ella.

La imagen de su cuerpo no es lo que esperaba ver. Tiene muchos moretones por todo su pecho, varios rasguños y aunque se ve que se ha estado ejercitando pero no se ve en muy bien estado, como si no ha comido bien.

Todas parecen darse cuenta porque se han quedado calladas de repente.

"Yo no hice eso" dice Nao rápido.

"Natsuki Kuga! ¿Qué rayos te paso?" le pregunta si madre.

"Tuve un par de accidentes en la pista" dice tranquila mientras toma a Misuki.

"Y lo dices así de tranquila!"

"Tu sabes como son estas carreras madre, a veces es algo que no se puede controlar"

"Por su puesto que se pueden evitar idiota!" le grita enojada "tu padre paso más tiempos compitiendo y nunca regresó así, ni tu cuando aún competías seguido"

"Ya tenía un tiempo sin competir, perdí el control del auto en unas vueltas pero no es nada grave"

"¿Qué no es nada grave?! Maldita sea Natsuki, pudiste haberte lesionado gravemente o peor aún…" se queda callada "¿Qué pasaría con tus hijas si te pasa algo? ¿Qué pasara con tu esposa? ¿acaso no piensas en ellas?" la regaña, yo no puedo evitar sentir una gran opresión en mi pecho al imaginarme algo así "tienes dos hermosas hijas aquí Natsuki. Yo se lo que se siente perder a la persona que amas y no es algo que quiera para Shizuru" Natsuki agacha la cabeza.

A la señora Saeko se le salen un par de lágrimas al recordar a su esposa. Yo no puedo, simplemente no puedo imaginar que pasaría si algo le llega a pasar a Natsuki. Se que hizo mal en irse y merece que me enoje con ella, pero no puedo, no después de verla así, no después de imaginar que la pude haber perdido.

Un brazo me toma desprevenida y atrae a su pecho. Mis lágrimas comienzan a salir, todo el enojo, toda la frustración, todo el miedo y la impotencia que sentía en estos tres meses se van junto con mis lágrimas.

"No llores" me besa en la cabeza "aún no te podrás deshacerte de mi tan fácilmente"

"Eres una idiota!" le grito "una estúpida idiota!" le golpe su pecho y luego la abrazo.

"Si, estúpida de amor por ustedes" me abraza con solo un brazo, en el otro tiene a Misuki.

"Tonta…" escondo mi rostro entre sus pechos que están cubiertos con un top deportivo.

Nos quedamos así un momento, como si sólo fuéramos nosotras tres… hasta que Rein hace su acto de presencia con un suave llanto. Me separo de Natsuki y me dirijo a mi habitación.

Rein se está removiendo en sus sábanas lo mejor que puede, ya que Natsuki la dejo bien apretadita. La levanto y al instante deja de llorar al parecer sólo quería un poco de compañía.

Nos vamos a la sala y me doy cuenta que Natsuki está sirviendo un par de vasos con jugo para todas. Le doy las gracias con la mirada, con todo lo que ha pasado se me había olvidado ofrecerles algo de tomar.

Al llegar a la sala Rein desaparece de mis brazos y ahora se encuentra con su tía Nao junto con Nina. Natsuki pasa su brazo por mis hombros y me sonríe.

"Natsuki"

"¿Mmmmm?"

"¿Piensas quedarte así todo el día?" aún se encuentra sin camisa.

"No… ahorita me cambio" me da un beso en la mejilla y se va a buscar una camisa en sus maletas.

Me río y me relajo un poco. A veces es bueno dejar un poco el enojo y disfrutar de los buenos momentos con familia.


	30. Chapter 30

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En un imponente edificio en una espaciosa oficina en el ultimo piso, atrás de un hermoso escritorio de caoba. Se encuentra uno de los más importantes personajes de los negocios o eso solía ser.

Takashi Fujino actual heredero de lo que era la más grande empresa en todo el país, pero que ahora sólo quedaba cenizas de lo que solía ser el gigante corporativo. Se encontraba en su escritorio releyendo una y otra vez los papeles que tenía en la mano y así poder encontrar aunque sea un pequeño hueco el cual podría usar a su favor… pero no encuentra nada y eso lo está comenzando a estresar más ser lo habitual.

Un par de golpes en la puerta lo distraen de su lectura. Responde con un fuerte y enojado "adelante". Un hombre delgado con un impecable traje negro y un par de gafas entra a la oficina lo más tranquilo posible, el sabe que no se debe fiar cuando su jefe está enfadado.

"¿Qué nadie en esta maldita oficina puede hacer las cosas bien?!" grita enojado apretando los papeles en sus manos "sólo tenían que hacer un traspaso de fondos y no pueden hacer eso!" golpea los papeles con fuerza en el escritorio.

"Disculpe señor Fujino, el traspaso no puede ser posible porque ya no hay fondos" le indica con miedo "ya cancelamos la mayoría de los eventos de caridad y tuvimos que poner algunos de estos al mercado"

"¿Qué no te dije que acabarás con todo?!"

"Si señor… pero… muchas personas depende de esos proyectos y no podemos tomarlo a la ligera o tendremos una fuerte demanda en nuestras manos" le dice haciendo lo posible por sonar tranquilo.

El señor Fujino frustrado se sienta bien en su silla, masajeándose el entrecejo. ¿Hace cuanto tenía ese dolor de cabeza? ¿Una semana? ¿Meses? Ya ni el lo sabía.

"Pero hay cosas buenas señor… parece que encontramos un inversionista que está dispuesto a apoyarnos" le muestra unos papeles "a comprado todas las acciones que teníamos a la venta"

"¿Todas?" lo dice sorprendido "¿Y alguien no pudo impedirlo?"

"Señor usted quería venderlas"

"Si quería! Pero no que las comprara una sola personas! El podría llegar a ser el mayoritario" dice un poco asustado.

"No señor Fujino, usted aún posee el cuarenta porciento de las acciones, la señorita Shizuru conserva su treinta porciento y el inversionista posee el treinta porciento restante. Sigue siendo el mayor" se coloca bien sus lentes "además que fue la única persona dispuesta a pagar lo que pedíamos, los demás exigían que le bajáramos el precio"

"Bueno, prefiero eso a que termine en las manos de la tonta de Shizuru… ya le comenzare a exigir que me firmé la renuncia de su parte" se cruza de brazos y sonríe "Sólo tengo que tocar su fibra sensible y está a mis pies en un segundo"

Ambos ríen hasta que vuelven a tocar la puerta y está se abre sin permiso dejando entrar a una joven de extravagante peinado nada apropiado para una oficina. Pasa de largo al hombre que se encuentra al centro de la oficina y se sienta en el escritorio.

"¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? Y baja tus nalgas de mi escritorio, lo vas a ensuciar" la empuja despacio.

"Que mal genio tienen algunos" se levanta "vengo a cobrar mi dinero" el señor Fujino frunce el ceño.

"Ya te había pedido tiempo, los planes no funcionaron"

"¿Crees que me interesa que tus planes no funcionen?" se burla "es más que obvio que Kanzaki no iba a querer y ese fue tu problema desde el principio" se cruza de brazos "tu decidiste vender a tu hija al mejor postor pero tu querida hija salió embarazada de otra persona… que pena"

"Déjate de tonterías Marguerite, que eso a ti no te interesa"

"Oh, te equivocas, claro que me interesa" se sienta en la silla frente a el "he decidido ser piadosa y fusionar nuestras empresas" ambos hombres la ven seria "por el mismo valor… quiero a Shizuru"

"¿Enserio?" se burla "¿y que te hace pensar que necesito de tu ayuda?"

"Fácil" se levanta y se apoya con ambas manos en el escritorio y verlo fijamente "o me das a Shizuru, claro sin sus hijas… o vendré a cobrarte mi dinero y no vendré sola" pone una mano en su barbilla "¿una pierna o los dedos de las manos?... tienes un mes para darme a Shizuru" declara antes de girarse y salir de la oficina.

Se hace el silencio un segundo hasta que la estruendosa risa del señor Fujino se escucha por toda la oficina.

"Mmmm ¿señor?"

"Sabes, Tomoe es una imbécil si cree que aceptaré sus termino, aún le falta crecer en los negocios y jamás me fusionaría con su empresa y menos con ella como dueña" se sienta "pero veré la forma de como beneficiarme con esto. Pero primero tenemos que reunirnos con el nuevo socio"

"Ya me encargaré de eso señor" hace una pequeña reverencia y sale.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pov Natsuki.

Suspiró pesadamente. Shizuru camina de arriba abajo de forma tranquila y despreocupada. Ya ha pasado dos semanas desde que volví del viaje. Aunque rara vez me deja quedarme… ahora estoy aquí con mis dos hijas en los brazos y con dos pequeños bolsos de bebé a los lados.

"¿Entendiste?" su voz me distrae.

"¿Eh?!"

"Natsuki, si no me vas hacer caso ¿como quieres que me vaya tranquila?" se cruza de brazos "llamaré a las chicas y les diré que no puedo" busca su teléfono.

"No" le digo y me muevo un poco brusco pero me detengo porque tengo a mis hijas en los brazos "Shizuru, has pasado aquí encerrada desde que nació Rein. Necesitas pasar un rato con las chicas" dejo a las niñas en sus respectivos asientos del auto y me acerco a ella "yo cuidaré bien a las niñas" tomo una de sus manos "iremos a los casa de mi madre, nadaremos un rato y jugaremos… sólo será un tranquilo día con papá"

En el momento que terminó de decir esas palabras, la puerta se abre de golpe haciendo un gran ruido. Jalo a Shizuru hasta las niñas, la pongo atrás de mi junto con las niñas y me pongo en modo de defensa.

"Haruka, te dije que primero hay que tocar" me relajo al instante pero ahora quiero matar a la frentona.

"Tía Shizuru" entra corriendo la pequeña Yuki.

"Tía Nat" Minako entra corriendo.

"Minako ¿Qué haces aquí? O mejor dicho ¿Qué rayos haces con la frentona?" le doy los cinco.

"Hey no me llames así" me dice enojada pero la ignoro.

"Nosotras también vinimos" entra Mai con Mikoto, Nina y Nao.

"¿Qué hacen aquí? Estábamos a punto de salir" siento que me jalan del pantalón.

"Mamá me dijo que tenían una nueva bebé" dice Minako con cara inocente "yo quiero conocerla!" dice saltando alegre.

Le sonrió un poco. Tomó a Rein del asiento, esta muy despierta y me da una sonrisa sin dientes cuando la pongo en mi pecho, le doy un beso en su cabecita. Me pongo en cuclillas y la pongo frente a las niñas.

"Ella es Rein" la presentó.

"¿Puedo jugar con ella?" dice Yuki.

"No! Aún es demasiado pequeña" me río un poco y las dos hacen un pequeño puchero "pero creo que Misuki está encantada de jugar con ustedes" me giro y sacó a Misuki del asiento sin mover mucho a Rein "pero con cuidado"

"Si!" y se ponen a jugar.

Me voy con Rein junto a las dejas. Mai estira los brazos desde que me ve acercarnos pero no se la doy.

"Natsuki no seas mala" hace berrinche.

"¿Quieres ir con ella?" le pregunto a Rein "¿Tienes miedo que te asfixie con sus pechos?" sonríe.

"Natsuki no le digas esas cosas!" me regaña "y si no me la prestas, le diré a Shizuru que no te de mayonesa por un mes"

Tiemblo levemente. ¿Estoy dispuesta a dar a mi hija por mayonesa? Sonrió arrogante. Eso es fácil…

"Te equivocaste Mai" veo a mi pequeña "pero soy capas de soportar ese mes sin mayonesa con la compañía de mi hija" le doy un beso en su cabecita.

"Ara, Natsuki debe dejar de ser tan posesiva con Rein" Shizuru me ve severa.

"Pero…"

"Natsuki pasará todo el día con ella"

"De acuerdo" digo a regañadientes y se la doy a Mai.

Cuando la ve la sonrisa se le ilumina el rostro junto a Mikoto. Aún me pongo a pensar en cómo una pequeña persona puede hacer feliz a tantas personas sólo con su presencia.

"Su sonrisa es un encanto Natsuki, si no se pareciera tanto a ti no creería que fuera tu hija"

"Es porque tiene la hermosa sonrisa de su madre" vuelvo a ver a Shizuru que tiene un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Shizuru las invitan a sentarse, algo que se nos había olvidado por completo. Yo me quedo parada apoyada en la barra de la cocina y las observó atentamente.

Shizuru esta hablando tranquilamente con todas, aún recuerdo que antes no podían estar juntas… pero ahora están hablando tranquilas. Es lo que siempre quise, todo está tomando su lugar.

Ella vuelve a verme y por un momento me pierdo es sus hermosos ojos, ese rojo intenso que ha logrado capturarme desde el primer momento que los vi… que en una sola fracción de segundo puede robar un suspiro a cualquiera que los vea. Esos ojos que sólo los posee ella, la única que me ha robado el aliento desde el primer día que la conocí.

Un par de bracitos me rodean la pierna. Veo a mi hermosa Misuki y la tomo en brazos. Se ríe con fuerza cuando la lanzó al aire y la atrapó. Le doy un beso en su cabecita y la siento en la barra.

"Natsuki no estés ahí sola y ven aquí" me llama Mikoto.

"No estoy sola" levanto a mi hija, la dejo en el suelo para que siga jugando y voy donde ella "por cierto ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? Estábamos a punto de salir" vuelvo a preguntar ya que no me habían contestado antes.

"¿No le dijiste?" le preguntan a Shizuru.

"¿Decirme que?"

"Ara lo había olvidado" se rasca la mejilla.

"Nosotras iremos con Shizuru al spa" dice Mai "mientras ustedes se quedan a cuidar a las niñas" nos señala a Mikoto, Haruka, Nao y a mi.

"¿Pero que rayos hace la araña entonces?" frunzo el ceño.

"Cállate cachorro, yo puedo ir a comprar las cervezas para la tarde" me susurra y me golpea a un costado.

Tiene razón, es la única manera para que no nos aburramos cuando todas estén dormidas. Me callo enseguida y cambio el tema.

"¿Y a que spa van a ir? Porque ya es tarde" les pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Es cierto" dice Mai viendo la hora "tenemos la reservación para las once y ya son las diez y media. Tenemos que irnos ya" pone a Rein en su silla.

Yo tomo ambos bolsos. Pongo a Misuki en su silla que al principio hace berrinche porque quiere seguir jugando pero cuando le doy un peluche se le olvida. Shizuru toma la silla de Rein y yo la de Misuki. Esperamos hasta que todas salen para cerrar pero antes llamo a Dhuran que como siempre estaba dormido mientras vienen las visitas.

Pongo a las niñas en el auto y Dhuran se sube también. Le abro la puerta a Shizuru y entra tranquila. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que salimos juntas?... sacudo la cabeza y entro en la del piloto.

El spa no queda demasiado lejos, sólo nos toma como quince minutos en llegar. Estaciono frente y me bajo para abrirle la puerta a Shizuru que me ve un poco dudosa.

"¿Estas segura que podrás con las niñas?" me pregunta bajando.

"No te preocupes" le tomo la mano "sólo estaremos en la casa, además mi madre estará ahí"

"No, no estaré" mi madre está parada en la entrada del spa "¿crees que me quedaría en casa con ustedes, cuando podría estar toda la tarde en un spa con las chicas? Y que me den masajes" me tira las llaves.

Shizuru me ve nerviosa y luego a mi madre. Le tomo las manos y la llevo a un lado. Le tomo el rostro para que me vea.

"Podemos pasar en casa, le diré a las demás que no me siento bien"

"Shizuru mírame ¿confías en mi?" ve a un lado "son mis hijas Shizuru, jamás dejare que les pase algo malo"

"Yo se que no, pero Rein aún está muy pequeña y necesita a su mamá" se excusa.

"No le pasará nada si pasa un día alejada de su madre" me ve incómoda "mira, tengo el número de Youko, el de emergencia, los bomberos, hasta el de la policía" le enseñó los contactos "no les pasará nada, y para que estés más tranquila puedes llamarme cuando quieras o yo te llamaré ¿de acuerdo?" aún está indecisa "disfruta del día con las demás… Rein, Misuki y yo vendremos por ti para que salgamos a cenar juntas" le acaricio las mejillas.

"No es que no confíe en ti Natsuki" trago saliva "es que ellas son lo único que tengo… desde que Rein nació no me he alegado de ella y Misuki ha estado un poco llorosa"

"Por eso tienes que aprovechar el día. No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ellas" le aseguro.

"Lo se" me ve directo a los ojos "sólo prométeme que me llamarás si algo pasa, cualquier cosa" sonrió.

"Si, tu serás la primera a la que llamaré" le tomo una mano y le doy un beso "pero tu promete que trataras de relajarte"

Se remueve un poco pero al final acepta. Nos regresamos con las demás que sólo la están esperando a ella, la dejo junto a las demás, les pregunto a que horas tengo que pasar por ellas y me dirijo al auto.

Me quedo sentada esperando hasta que entren y hasta que la pierdo de vista enciendo el auto y manejo en dirección a la casa de mi madre. Nos toma casi cuarenta minutos en llegar.

Estacionamos los cuatro autos al mismo tiempo y las niñas salen disparadas de los autos respectivos. Mikoto y Haruka salen detrás de ellas. Misuki y Rein se durmieron en sus asientos.

"Tía Nat! Abre rápido, quiero ir a la piscina!" Minako me jala del pantalón desde que ve que me bajo del auto.

"Espera tengo que bajar a mis niñas"

"Rápido" suspiro.

Le doy un vistazo a mis hijas y corro a la entrada principal, abro la puerta, así ya dejará de molestar. Vuelvo corriendo otra vez al auto y hoy me tomo mi tiempo en sacar a las niñas. Dhuran sale corriendo cuando ya tengo a las dos niñas afuera.

Dentro de la casa. Nao ya ha puesto música un poco fuerte, las niñas ya se encuentran en la piscina junto con Mikoto. Haruka esta supervisando. Esta mujer no se relaja nunca.

Tomó un mantel y lo pongo en el suelo abajo del árbol cerca de la piscina y acuesto a mis niñas ahí. Misuki se queda dormida pero Rein se despierta.

"Justo a tiempo, vamos a ponerte cómoda" sonríe y se remueve.

Le quito la ropa suavemente sin moverla mucho para no incomodarla y le quito su pañal desechable. Le coloco un poco de protector solar en todo su cuerpo. Le pongo una pequeña musculosa, un pequeño bóxer y un short de playa.

La dejo acostadita a un lado y le pongo su chupón. Con Misuki fue un poco más difícil porque no quería despertarla, aunque se me hizo imposible porque cuando le estaba quitando la camisa se levantó enojada y me quitaba las manos con un puchero.

"Vamos cariño, tengo que cambiarte para que juguemos en la piscina" se gira quedando de espalda.

En eso aprovecho para quitarle los zapatos y los calcetines, le hago cosquillas en sus piecitos y se ríe fuerte. Ahora deja que le quite la ropa y le pongo un traje de baño que le guardo Shizuru.

Les pongo sus flotadores y las llevo a la piscina. Se las doy a Nao que me ayuda a tenerlas mientras me cambio.

"Tengo hambre" dicen Mikoto y Minako en coro, con sus manos en sus estómagos.

"Yo también tengo hambre papá" le dice Yuki a Haruka.

"Lo se" le pasa la mano en su cabello "¿hay algún restaurante cerca?" me pregunta Haruka.

"No, pero podemos pedir pizza"

"Si pizza!" grita Minako, Yuki hasta Mikoto.

"Bien entonces llamare" dice Haruka y tomo el teléfono de la casa.

Me regreso a la piscina y tomo a mis hijas, aunque Misuki se quedo con Nao para seguir jugando junto con las niñas. Rein no para de reírse de las demás y cuando le echo agua en la cabecita.

Pasan veinte minutos para que llegue la pizza y todas salimos de la piscina. Yo me llevo a Rein a la cocina, le doy un rápido baño en el fregadero de la cocina y como el grifo es de cuello movible se me hace más fácil. La seco bien con su toalla, la llevo al sofá y le pongo su ropita.

Después le doy un baño a Misuki, en el que resulte más mojada que antes porque se la pasó chapoteando todo el tiempo. La seque y le puse su ropa.

Todas se sientan en la mesa a comer. A Misuki le sirvo la papilla que Shizuru le preparo y come ella solita, a Rein le doy un biberón con la leche que me dijo Shizuru.

"Parece que se te da bien esto de cuidar niños" me dice Nao.

"No es tan difícil" muevo el biberón para ver a mi hija a los ojos "ambas están pequeñas aún, tienen necesidades pero no son muy diferentes… Misuki es más enérgica que Rein, pero se queda tranquila cuando le doy un juguete"

"Yuki era así" habla Haruka "Yukino le daba un peluche y pasaba viéndolo toda la tarde de ser posible" sonríe "ahora no soporta ni cinco minutos sólo con un peluche" niega con la cabeza.

"Minako no" dice Mikoto entre mordidas "ella desde que nació siempre fue muy activa y desde que comenzó a caminar no hay nada que la detenga" toma otro pedazo de pizza "con Mai nos hemos salvado de parar en la sala de emergencias como mil veces, a veces creo que no fue buena idea enseñarle a trepar árboles" nos reímos.

"¿Crees?" le repetimos entre risas y negamos con la cabeza.

"Mai siempre me regaña por eso" se encoje de hombros "pero mi hija es feliz así ¿verdad Minako?"

"Si papá!" dice contenta "así siempre ganó en los campamentos" come de su pizza "aunque mamá siempre me ve con cara de miedo, al final me felicita y me lleva a comer helado"

"Enséñale tu a las cachorritas" dice Nao "puede que aprendan rápido o te mata tu mujer, a ver que pasa primero" se ríe a carcajada, yo sólo gruño en respuesta.

Al terminar de comer las niñas se quedan dormidas. Misuki también después que le di la mitad de un biberón porque aún tenía hambre, Rein fue la primera en quedarse dormida, sólo se terminó su biberón y se durmió automáticamente.

"Hey Natsuki ¿aún tienen el cuarto de juegos?" me pregunta Nao con una sonrisa.

"La última vez que estuve aquí aún estaba" sonrió también y me acomodo a Rein en el pecho "vamos"

Nao sonríe más y toma a Misuki con cuidado. Haruka y Mikoto hacen lo mismo con sus hijas y nos siguen. Nos vamos al sótano, es realmente grande y todo el sótano está alfombrado, tiene una pequeña barra de bar, dos sofás grandes frente a una gran pantalla con una consola de videojuego, una mesa de billar al centro en forma de auto. Entrar aquí me llena de nostalgia, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no se usa pero esta impecable y el bar está abastecido… como le gustaba a mi padre.

"Parece como si el tiempo no ha pasado" Nao me saca de mis pensamientos.

"Wow ya tenía tiempos de no ver una Xbox original" se ríe Haruka "me encantaba"

"Mi padre la compro hace tiempo, pasábamos jugando casi todo el día. Mi madre se enojaba con nosotras porque no salíamos. Nos encantaba pasar aquí… hasta tiene un mingitorio" abro una puerta "mi padre siempre renegaba que tenía que ir hasta arriba para tener que ir al baño, así que mando a poner este y como decía que era su santuario puso el mingitorio también" me río.

"Aún recuerdo que cuando tenía que ir, se la sacaba y nos observaba por la puerta para ver que no le quitáramos pausa o hiciéramos trapa"

Aún recuerdo perfectamente todo eso. Esos días en lo que mi madre siempre despertaba con una sonrisa, en los que sólo cinco minutos aquí abajo y con su compañía era suficiente para alegrar el día, esos días donde todo tenía sentido.

"Veamos que tan buena eres Natsuki" me reta Haruka.

"Vas arrepentirte" acuesto a mis niñas en un sofá junto a todos los cojines.

Haruka y Mikoto hacen lo mismo con las de ellas pero en el otro sofá. Nos sentamos en el suelo, no muy lejos del televisor porque los cables de los controles no son tan largos.

"Vamos a animarnos" Nao nos trae una cerveza a cada una.

Ponemos uno de pelea y nos turnamos para jugar. Tengo que admitir que Haruka es mucho mejor jugando de lo que aparenta, casi todas las peleas son muy reñidas y hasta ha ganado varias. Estamos tan inmersas jugando que no nos damos cuenta de la hora hasta que los cuatro teléfonos suenan al mismo tiempo.

Ponemos pausa al juego y nos vemos nerviosas entre nosotras. Tomó mi celular y tengo cuatro llamadas perdidas de Shizuru. Mierda. Había olvidado que le prometí que la llamaría! Les tomo una fotografía a mis hijas para que vea que están dormidas, se la mando y le marcó enseguida.

Haruka y Mikoto hacen lo mismo. Sólo Nao se para en una esquina burlándose de nosotras.

"Ara, hasta que decides contestar" me dice enojada.

"Lo siento mucho Shizuru, estábamos jugando y se nos fue el tiempo" le digo la verdad o se que me matara "las niñas están dormidas desde el almuerzo"

"¿Entraron a la piscina?"

"Si, pero las bañe enseguida con agua caliente, las seque bien y les puse la ropa" le digo rápido antes que me bombardee con preguntas.

"Gracias" suspira "nosotras terminamos hace un momento"

"Entonces pasaré por ti en un momento" comenzamos a guardar los controles y a medio ordenar lo que movimos.

"Estaremos en la cafetería enfrente del spa"

"Perfecto nos vemos ahí" cuelga.

Todas colgamos y suspiramos al mismo tiempo, nos reímos y ordenamos nuestras cosas. Cada una toma a una niña, Nao me ayuda con Rein y yo me llevo a Misuki. Las ponemos en sus respectivos asiento me ayuda a llevarlas al auto.

Ya en el auto le silbo fuerte a Dhuran que sale corriendo detrás de unos arbustos. Lo subo al auto y cierro bien la puerta. Conducimos hasta la cafetería donde nos están esperando y gracias a que no hay tráfico y como las niñas están dormidas conducimos más rápido, llegamos en treinta minutos.

Entramos a la cafetería y las encontramos enseguida, todas están hablando en una gran mesa al fondo. Nuestros rostros se iluminan al verlas. Nos acercamos los más silencioso posible hasta llegar a la mesa y nos ven.

Mikoto casi corre donde está Mai y le da un gran beso en los labios. Haruka va más disimulada, le pone a Yuki en las piernas a Yukino y luego la besa un poco más discreta que Mikoto. Nao se queda parada atrás de Nina y le toma discretamente de la mano… creo que aún no le dicen a mi madre.

Yo me acerco tranquila donde Shizuru con las niñas en sus asientos aún dormidas. Las pongo en la mesa frente a ella y le sonrió, aunque me muera de ganas de darle un beso.

"¿Se portaron bien?" me siento a su lado.

"Más que bien, creo que Rein se paso burlando de todas porque no parada de reír" tomo una de su mano y le doy un beso "¿tu te divertiste?"

"Ara, fue muy relajante" me sonríe "creo que me quedé dormida por un momento cuando nos llevaron a la tina de barro"

"Estabas cansada" asiente.

"Si, pero ahora estoy más relajada" sonríe "y extrañe tanto a mis pequeñas" me suelta y le toma las manitas a cada una "gracias por cuidarlas"

"No me des las gracias, son mis hijas también y me encanta pasar con ellas"

No me contesta y sólo se dedica a contemplar a nuestras hijas ¿así de fuerte será el vínculo madre-hija? Vuelvo a ver a mi madre que está sonriendo viéndonos a todas, aunque su mirada tiene un poco de tristeza.

Me vuelve a ver y le tomo la mano dándole a entender que todo está bien. Me aprieta fuerte la mano y renueva su conversación con Nina y Nao.

Nos quedamos en la cafetería un rato más, hablando y aprovechamos para comer algo. Minako se despierta de golpe cuando siente el olor a comida, en cambio a Yuki la tienen que despertar.

Misuki y Rein se despiertan cuando el ruido se vuelve más fuerte. Shizuru toma a Rein y le da leche de su pecho, se cubre con una delgada manta color celeste para que no la vean porque se tiene que levantar casi toda su blusa. Yo le doy pedazos pequeños de mi comida a Misuki que parece que está muy ambienta.

Después de comer somos las primeras en marcharse porque me acordé que tengo a Dhuran en el auto y ya pasó demasiado tiempo ahí sólo. Nos despedimos de las demás y soy la primera en salir con Misuki en brazos que va despierta.

Dhuran me ve con mala cara cuando me ve salir. Dejo la puerta abierta para que salga Shizuru.

"¿Hey por que me ves así?" expulsa aire con su nariz enojado "disculpa por dejarte todo este tiempo sólo" me ignora. Abro la puerta y acomodo los asientos "no te pongas tan dramático, no me olvide de ti" me ve del rabillo del ojo "tengo esto para ti" le enseñó un par de latas de comida para perro y se emociona "pero tienes que ir tranquilo hasta que lleguemos a casa ¿de acuerdo?" ladra suave y le acaricio la cabeza.

"Ara Natsuki es buena haciendo negocios" pongo a Misuki en su asiento y después a Rein.

"Hago lo que puedo" me encojo de hombros "eso pasa cuando tienes a un llorón en lugar de un perro guardián" el gruñe.

Le abro la puerta a Shizuru y luego me dirijo al del piloto. Conduzco tranquilamente, ya es de noche y Shizuru no me deja quedarme, no quiero alejarme de ellas así que conduzco lo más lento que puedo.

Llegamos al apartamento, Dhuran entra rápido y saltando en círculos esperando su comida. Tomó el abre latas y se lo pongo en su plato y lo devora en cuestión de segundos, le pongo la otra lata y también la come toda terminando con un sonoro eructo demostrando que está satisfecho.

"Ya acosté a las niñas ¿las quieres ver?"

"Si, por favor" me voy a la habitación de Misuki.

Reviso bien que las ventanas estén bien cerradas, que su pequeña lamparita este encendida. Le doy un beso en su cabecita, le digo unas palabras de cariño y la acobijo bien. Luego voy a la habitación de Shizuru, también reviso que las ventanas estén bien cerradas. Rein esta casi al centro entre un montón de almohadas. Le pongo bien su gorrito para dormir. Le doy un beso en su cabecita y la cubro delicadamente con su sabana.

Al salir Shizuru esta sentada viendo la pantalla de su celular un poco preocupada pero cambia el rostro tratando de disimular cuando me ve acercarme.

"¿Ya te vas?" me pregunta un poco ansiosa.

"¿Qué pasa Shizuru?" le pregunto ignorando su pregunta anterior.

"No me pasa nada, es sólo que ya es tarde y no me gusta que conduzcas tarde" la veo sería.

"No me mientas por favor" agacha la cabeza "puedes hablar conmigo" me siento a su lado.

"Estoy bien" su voz tiembla un poco.

"Por favor" le tomo ambas manos y me las aprieta.

El silencio se forma ente las dos. Después de un par de minutos me da su teléfono y me enseña un mensaje. Abro los ojos.

'Te encontré. Te vas arrepentir de lo que hiciste… a menos que hagas lo que yo digo. Conmigo no se juega Shizuru.

TF.'

"Es de mi padre. No se como encontró mi numero" cuando me contó lo de su padre insistí en que cambiará de número, hasta le pedí que lo sacará a otro nombre con ayuda de Midori "tengo miedo Natsuki. Rein es muy pequeña para esto" tiembla un poco "no quiero hacerla pasar por esto y no quiero que Misuki pase por esto otra vez" unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

"Tranquila" me hinco frente a ella "no volverás a pasar por eso, te lo juro" la tomo del rostro y le limpió las lágrimas "ahora me has dicho y yo voy a protegerte"

"Natsuki…"

"No dejare que nadie te toque, ni a ti ni a mis hijas" la abrazo fuerte "voy a golpear a cualquiera que quiera tocarte"

"¿Qué voy hacer si me llama o si viene a buscarme?" me siento a su lado y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

"Ven conmigo a nuestra casa" me vuelve a ver "yo voy a cuidarte"

Me abraza por el cuello y yo le pasó los brazos por la cintura. Esconde su rostro en mi cuello. Nos quedamos callada, yo quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que pienso de el pero me las trago y me concentro en tratar de tranquilizarla.

"¿Tu aún me quieres?" se separa y me ve.

"No sólo te quiero Shizuru" me río suave "yo te amo mucho más de lo que te imaginas" me acaricia el rostro "te he extrañado tanto"

"No tanto como nosotras" niego con la cabeza.

"¿Bromeas? Tu debes de haber pasado unos días odiándome" paso mi mano por su cabello "en cambio yo, no he dejado de pensar en tu ni un solo día"

"Es cierto" se sienta más cerca de mi "pase mucho tiempo deseando que vinieras y partirte la cara" trago saliva "pero la mayor parte de tiempo deseaba que vinieras y me abrazaras como antes" me abraza por el cuello "que me besaras como antes" acerca más su rostro a mi "y que me hicieras el amor como antes" se sonroja fuerte.

Me quedo en shock un momento… lo único que puedo hacer es apoyas mis manos en su cintura y verla directamente a los ojos. Mi respiración se está volviendo pesada y mi miembro reacciona sólo con la intensidad de su mirada.

"No hay nada que desee más en este momento que hacerte el amor en este mismo sofá" pone una pierna sobre la mía.

"Y yo deseo que lo hagas" ahogó un gemido cuando pasa su pierna en mi sexo.

Le tomo del rostro y la beso en los labios con gran intensidad y deseo que había estado guardando desde hace tiempo. Ella me corresponde el beso y olvidamos todo lo que nos rodea.

Pasa sus manos por mi cabeza y me atrae más a ella mientras intensificó más el beso. Muevo su cabello a un lado y la tomo del cuello para que no se mueva. Nuestras lenguas se acarician una con la otra. Pasa su manos por mi pecho hasta llegar al dobladillo de mi camisa. Lentamente mete sus manos dentro de mi camisa y me acaricia la espalda.

Le comienzo a besar el cuello y ella aprovecha para levantarme me la camisa y quitármela junto con mi brasier. La tira a un lado y me sigue besando. Bajo mis manos y la tomo de la blusa para quitársela de un sólo jalón. Le quito el brasier y lo tiro a un lado.

"Están tan hermosa" le digo observando su cuerpo.

"Natsuki sólo me quiere por mi cuerpo" se sonroja fuertemente y hace un pequeño puchero.

"Claro que no. Te amo por muchas cosas" me paso la mano en el bulto de mis pantalones "pero también deseo tu cuerpo y eres la única que me hace sentir así" me sonríe de forma sexy.

Me pone la mano en el pecho y me empuja suavemente hasta que mi espalda está en el respaldo del sofá. La espero a que se siente en mis piernas pero se acuesta en el sofá quedando medio cuerpo sobre el sofá y lo demás sobre mi abdomen. Pasa su mano presionando sobre el bulto creciente en mis pantalones… mi respiración se entrecorta y levanto un poco las caderas esperando que me toque. Lentamente desabrocha el botan de mi pantalón y baja el zíper.

La tomo del rostro y la vuelvo a besar con fuerza. Ella mete su mano en mi bóxer y deja salir mi erección. Gimo de placer al sentir que me toca con su suave mano. Se retira del beso y se vuelve a apoyar en mi pecho. Mueve su mano de arriba abajo suavemente.

Me quito lentamente el pantalón junto a mi bóxer. Me deja de tocar un momento en lo que me muevo y aviento la ropa junto con mis zapatos y calcetines.

Me vuelvo a sentar en el sofá y ella vuelve a apoyarse en mi. Me vuelve a tomar del pene pero ahora lo introduce en su boca y lo lame suavemente. Muevo su cabello y gruño de placer cuando aumenta la intensidad de su movimiento de cabeza. Levanto un poco las caderas para profundizar más pero sin hacerle daño.

Se siente tan bien… ¿Cuándo fue La última vez que me tocó así?. En este momento no tengo cabeza para pensar en eso. Da un par de lamidas más y curvo un poco mi espalda pero necesito otro tipo de placer.

La detengo y le tomo del brazo para que se levante, lo hace y se para frente a mi. Le desabrocho su pantalón y lo bajo hasta que se lo quito. Levanto la cabeza y tomo uno de sus senos con mi boca y le pasó la mano sobre su sexo aun en bragas. Ella gime suavemente. Muevo mi mano con mayor intensidad y hago mi camino de besos por todo su abdomen.

Le bajó lentamente sus bragas hasta quitárselas. Las dejo a un lado, le tomo una pierna y la levanto para que me de más acceso a su centro. Hago un rastro de besos desde su pierna hasta su sexo. Pasó mi lenguaje suavemente por su sexo e introduzco un dedo, esta tan mojada y su aroma de mujer es tan intenso. Me toma fuerte del cabello para no perder el equilibrio y eso me excita más. Muevo mi dedo y mi lengua más rápido, ella gime con más fuerza cuando introduzco un segundo dedo, hasta que da un gran grito y se corre en mi boca. Sigo dando un par de láminas más.

Se aleja de mi y sube para ponerse sobre mi erección.

"Espera" la detengo y me ve sorprendida "condón, necesito un condón"

"No tengo condón aquí" niega apenada.

"Mi billetera, tengo ahí" toma mi pantalón y saca un par de la billetera.

"Ese no es un buen lugar para guardarlos" los revisa y para nuestra suerte está bien.

Toma un condón. Lo abre con cuidado y me lo pone suavemente. Se pone sobre mi erección y la toma con fuerza y la guía a su entrada. Apoya su frente con la mía y me abraza del cuello, la tomo de la cintura y la bajo lentamente hasta que mi miembro está completamente dentro de ella.

La beso con más intensidad y muevo su cadera de arriba abajo. Tomó fuertemente sus glúteos. Dios se siente tan bien, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que hicimos el amor y se siente tan fantástico volver a estar así con mi mujer.

Se despega del beso, curva su espalda y gime con fuerza. Vuelvo a tomar uno de sus pechos y hago el movimiento más rápido. Hago sus movimientos de cadera de adentro hacia afuera y yo muevo mi cadera de arriba abajo. La beso para callar nuestros gemidos de placer.

Se separa y se mueve más rápido apoyada en mi pecho.

"Aaaahh" gime con fuerza "más rápido" le aprieto más fuerte su glúteos y la penetro con más fuerza.

Ella comienza a apretar mi miembro con fuerza y se que está a punto de llegar al clímax pero me detengo.

"Aún no cariño" me da una mirada de muerte "quiero que esto dure más, voy hacerte ver estrellas" lo último lo digo en un susurro en su oído.

La muevo y ahora ella está sentada en el sofá. Pasó mis brazos debajo de sus rodillas y levanto sus piernas, dejando una excelente vista de su sexo expuesto. Mi pene comienza a palpitar sólo de verla así. Tomó mi pene y lo meto lentamente dentro de ella y muevo mis caderas.

En la sala sólo se puede escuchar el sonido húmedo de nuestros sexos y el sonido de nuestros gemido. Esta posición me encanta y se que a ella también. Pero aquí en el sofá es muy incómoda para mi. Así que aún dentro de ella la muevo hasta que las dos quedamos sobre el sofá, ella en cuatro y yo me tomo de sus cadera. Mis penetraciones se vuelven más rápidas y necesitadas. Gruño con fuerza y me muevo lo más rápido que puedo.

Shizuru se apoya en el respaldo del sofá y gime con fuerza. Me apoyó en su espalda y la beso aun con mi movimiento. Después de un par de embestidas más siento que me vuelve a apretar el miembro pero esta vez no me detengo, la penetro más rápido y ambas llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo.

Detengo su grito con mi boca y doy un par de movimientos más pero ahora lento. La atraigo completamente a mi pecho y lentamente me giro para acostarme de costado en el sofá con ella frente a mi. Estiró mi brazo por sobre su cabeza y paso el otro sobre su abdomen.

Le doy un pase besos en su mejilla y en su cuello. Ella gira el rostro y me da un rico beso en los labios.

"Te amo Natsuki" suspiro y sonrió de felicidad.

"Yo te amo mucho más Shizuru" y la vuelvo a besar.

La abrazo protectora porque no quiero que se vaya a caer, después de un rato nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizan. Y sólo nos contemplamos la una a la otra. Salgo de su interior, me quito el condón y la vuelvo a abrazar por la espalda. Le doy un par de besos más hasta que las dos nos quedamos dormidas.

Hola ¿Qué tal?

Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. Se que todos querían que hubiera castigo pero vamos dos personas que se quieren y tanto tiempo separadas no da tiempo para castigos ¿verdad?. Por favor dejen sus reviews.

Feliz noche.


	31. Chapter 31

Pov Nao.

"Ahhh…" gimo de placer.

¿Cuáles son las cosas buenas de formalizar una relación?... ¿Podría ser la comida gratis? Mmmm aunque si fuera a comer donde Mai todos los días o donde el chucho tendría comida mucho más deliciosa que en cualquier restaurante y no me tendría que comprometer... ¿Podría ser el sexo cada día? Pero eso ya lo tenía y con diferentes mujeres… ¿Podría ser por la compañía o por el simple hecho de no querer terminar solo?... Esa siempre será una de las incógnita que tendré, no se si algún día las responda… pero por el momento para mi tener una relación formal es disfrutar de los pequeños momento.

Como ahora que estoy disfrutando de este rico masaje de hombros por parte de mi chica.

"¿Lo estas disfrutando?" me susurra al oído.

"Más de lo que crees" le digo con satisfacción cuando pasa sus manos por mi cuello "Esto es mucho mejor que pasar el fin de semana de niñera"

"¿No te divertiste?" se sienta en mis piernas.

"Si me divertí pero…" la abrazo por la cintura "prefiero estar con mi mujer"

"¿A si?" asiento "¿y que pasaría si te tocará hacerlo seguido?" frunzo el ceño.

"No le dijiste a Natsuki que cuidaríamos a las niñas los fines de semana ¿verdad?" la veo con recelo.

"No" se ríe "es que te tengo que mostrar algo y puede que las cosas cambien entre nosotras"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Bueno…" no termina de hablar cuando tocan la puerta.

Se levanta de mis piernas y se sienta en el sofá a mi lado. Suspiro, eso significa que me toca a mi abrir la puerta. Le doy un beso profundo olvidando que alguien está en la puerta hasta que vuelven a tocar, ahora con un poco más de fuerza.

Gruño de frustración y me voy abrir la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Juro que si es algún vendedor o algún religioso, le voy a romper la cara para que se le quiten las ganas de venir a molestar.

"Si vienes a venderme algo o a convertirme te juro que…" me quedo callada al ver a una hermosa mujer con una pequeña de la mano.

"No haz cambiado nada" me dice de forma fría.

"¿Disculpa?" frunzo el ceño.

"Por supuesto que te olvidaste de mi" suspira.

"¿Tendría que acordarme?" niega con la cabeza.

"Mira vamos hacer esto rápido" pone a la pequeña frente a mi "se llama Rico y es tu hija" abro los ojos de golpe.

Espera… ¿en que momento me perdí?... estaba en la sala apuntó de hacerle cosas ricas a Nina y ahora estoy frente a esta mujer que dice que tengo una hija! Esto no puede ser! Yo siempre he utilizado condón con todas las mujeres con las que me he acostado. Esa siempre ha sido mi regla principal.

Veo a la niña frente a mi, tiene el cabello rojo como el mío y unos pequeños ojos celestes. Me ve seriamente como si me estuviera escaneado, y por un momento no puedo evitar sonreír. Pero mi sonrisa se borra cuando su madre habla.

"Ahora es tu responsabilidad" pone una pequeña maleta a mi lado.

"¿Qué?!"

"Que ahora es tu responsabilidad, no la quiero"

"¿Qué rayos te pasa?" le digo enojada "no puedes venir a dejarla así por así!" veo a la niña que está con la cabeza agachada y apretando los puños.

"Es tu hija"

"Y tu eres su madre ¿no te das cuenta que está sufriendo?" digo entre dientes.

"Ahora ese es tu problema" dice indiferente.

"¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Por qué tardas?" Nina llega justo al momento en que estaba apunto de decirle un par de cosas.

"No pasa nada, yo ya me voy" se gira y se va a su auto.

"Mierda!" la sigo "Nina llévala a la sala por favor" le suplico antes de correr un poco para evitar que se valla.

Me pongo frente al auto evitando que conduzca y luego me voy a la ventana del piloto. Respiro profundo tratando de tranquilizar mi creciente enojo. No estoy enojada porque sea mi hija, estoy enojada porque me lo ocultó tanto tiempo y todavía tiene el descaro de venir y abandonarla! ¿Qué clase de madre hace eso?!

"¿Por qué haces esto? No puedes dejarla" trato de sonar lo más tranquila posible.

"Entonces déjala donde gustes porque yo no pienso cuidar a una niña como ella" dice despectivamente.

"Hana, no puedes hacerle eso a tu hija"

"Ah entonces si recuerdas mi nombre" me ve con rencor "y puedo hacer lo que quiera. Me niego a cuidar a un fenómeno como ella y es mejor que te quites o te pasaré el auto encima"

No puedo evitarlo y le doy un fuerte golpe a la puerta con mi mano que quiebro el vidrio de la ventana. Ella salta asustada, la veo con todo el odio que se me es posible.

"Me la ocultaste por mucho tiempo, me negaste mi derecho a estar presente en su nacimiento y ahora vienes a dejarla aquí como si no valiera nada…" respiro profundo evitando volver a perder el control "no quiero volver a verte nunca más y mucho menos cerca de ella" le doy una patada a la llanta del auto.

Regreso a la casa sumamente enojada, mi respiración está acelerada y mi cuerpo está sudoroso. La niña está parada aun lado de la puerta, aún con la cabeza agachada y las manos apretadas.

"Oye niña ¿Estas bien?" ¿pero que clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? Claro que no está bien!

Ella no me contesta pero niega con la cabeza. La veo por un momento. Tiene esa mirada… la misma que tuve yo cuando ese hombre abandonó a mi madre y nos dejó solas, aunque yo tenía a mamá.

Nina se acerca y me pone un pañuelo en la mano. No me había fijado que me estaba sangrando. Lo presionó fuerte a mi mano.

"Hey niña ¿Quieres algo? ¿tienes hambre?" le pregunto tratando de sonar amable.

No me contesta nada, así que pongo mi mano en su cabeza y la guio a la cocina. La siento frente a la mesa, ella me ve con el ceño fruncido cuando la levanto y le apretó la nariz.

Me voy al refrigerador y sacó un poco de helado del que Nina siempre me obliga a tener guardado. Tomó un plato hondo y le coloco un poco. Se lo pongo frente a ella y su rostro se ilumina por un momento antes de volver a su ceño fruncido.

"Come lo que quieras" pero no lo toca. Suspiro "bien, te dejo para que tengas un poco de privacidad" hago como si me voy a ir pero me quedo a un lado de la puerta vigilando.

Ella se queda un momento viendo a todos lados, hasta que ve que no hay nadie cerca toma la cuchara y come un bocado. Sonrió al verla, pero mi sonrisa se borra de golpe… ¿ahora que voy hacer? No se absolutamente nada de como cuidar un hijo, no se sus necesidades y mucho menos de alguien que no quiere hablarme. Tal vez Nina sabe algo.

Mierda! Nina! ¿Qué rayos voy a decirle ahora?! ¿y si no quiere ser parte de esto? ¿y si me deja?! ¿Qué rayos voy hacer si me vuelve a dejar?. No quiero que Nina me deje pero tampoco puedo no puedo obligarla y mucho menos dejar sola a la niña.

Suspiro y me voy a la sala. Nina está sentada girando una pequeña caja con las manos, me siento a un lado de ella pero no me ve.

"¿Es tu hija?" pregunta directa como siempre.

"No lo se, pero todo indica que si" le digo sincera.

"¿Cuántos años tiene?"

"Tiene que tener unos tres o dos años" no estoy muy segura.

"¿Vas a quedarte con ellas?" me vuelve a ver con su rostro triste.

"¿Con ellas?" niego con la cabeza "solo con ella" aprieto mis puños "su madre vino a dejarla conmigo porque dice que no quiere ser madre de un fenómeno… pero no puedo culparla" apartó la mirada, aún recuerdo lo mal que la pasó mi madre por mi culpa.

"Entonces es como tu" la veo un poco dolida.

"Supongo" suspiro y vuelvo a verla "Nina" la llamo "yo se que esto es difícil para ti pero…" me muerdo el labio "si ella es mi hija, tienes que entender que no la abandonare"

"¿Entonces me estas dejando a mi?" pregunta con dolor.

"¿Qué? No!" me acerco más a ella y le tomo una mano "tu eres la mujer que amo y no podría dejarte nunca" le acaricio la mano con mi pulgar "la niña me necesita y quiero que tu me ayudes… pero no quiero obligarte, no es tu responsabilidad" ve al suelo.

No me responde nada y cada segundo que pasa es como un golpe al centro de mi pecho. ¿Qué voy hacer si dice que no?

"Nao…" suspira "yo se como eres, se que te gustan mucho las mujeres y el sexo, eso ha sido siempre y siempre lo será… parte de mi siempre ha estado esperando este momento" sonríe pero es más como una mueca "pero ahora que está pasando no tengo ni la más mínima idea de como actuar" trago saliva.

"Solo necesito que estés conmigo. No es necesario que me ayudes con ella, sólo no me dejes" le digo casi en una súplica.

Vuelve a ver la caja en su mano. Es un poco larga, como si fuera para un collar y está arreglada como si fuera un regalo. Expulsa un suspiro pesado y me lada.

Al principio sólo la veo un poco extrañada, ¿Por qué me está dando un regalo cuando tengo un gran problema en la cocina del cual no me puedo deshacer? Niego con la cabeza y abro la caja sin ganas.

Dentro una hoja de papel muy doblada y abajo hay una cosa blanca. Primero tomo la hoja de papel pero no la leo, luego tomo la cosa blanca que no se que es hasta que le doy vuelta y veo claramente dos línea a rojas bien definida. Abro los ojos de golpe y vuelvo a ver a Nina sorprendida.

"Se que no podemos cambiar el pasado, yo te amo Nao y te amo aún sabiendo que te acostaste con la mayoría de mujeres que conoces" estoy a punto de contestarle pero me ve severa "y a pesar de eso aún sigo contigo" se remueve en su lugar "yo quería que comenzáramos una familia desde el principio… pero parece que no se podrá, ahora seremos cuatro"

"Estas embarazada" es lo único que puedo decir de todo lo que me ha dicho.

"Si Nao, estoy embarazada" suspira un poco.

"Vamos a tener un bebé…" susurro aún sin creérmelo.

"Si… si está vez todo sale bien..." niega con la cabeza "esta vez tendremos un bebe"

Mi rostro se ensombrece al recordar lo que pasó con nuestra bebé. Se que ya ha pasado un tiempo pero el dolor aún está y puede que nunca se vaya…

"Definitivamente tendremos un bebé" le digo decidida.

Una lágrima se le escapa pero enseguida la sustituye por una sonrisa segura. La atraigo a mi y le doy un abrazo fuerte, ella suspira aliviada y me corresponde el abrazo.

Estamos tan bien abrazadas hasta que un fuerte golpe seguido de un ruido de algo quebrándose sale de la cocina. Me alejo del abrazo y me voy a la cocina lo más rápido que puedo.

Al entrar veo el plato donde le di helado, tirado en el suelo, completamente destrozado y con algunas manchas de helado. Rico se encuentra parada en el centro del desastre muy asustada.

"Pero que rayos!" le gritó "mira lo que haz hecho, no tienes ni una hora aquí y ya quebraste un plato!"

"Yo… lo… sien... waaa!" comienza a llorar con fuerza.

Me quedo completamente en Shock. Ni siquiera le he golpeado para que lloré de esa forma, pero ahí está derramando ríos de lágrimas, con sus pequeñas manitas en sus ojos. Nina viene atrás de mi y me golpea fuerte en el hombro.

"¿Qué le hiciste?!" me pregunta enojada.

"Nada! Lo juro, sólo la regañe y se puso a llorar"

"Le gritaste y la asustaste!" frunce el ceño.

"No pegarme a mi por favor" dice la pequeña y las dos la vemos sorprendidas "duele, si pegan duele" algo en mi pecho se presiona.

"No voy golpearte" me acerco a ella y se estremece cuando estoy a su lado.

"¿Tu mami te golpeaba?" le pregunta Nina.

"Mami no" niega con la cabeza "novio mami, pegarme a mi fuerte" aprieto los puños "no querer, no querer a mi" vuelve a llorar fuerte.

Le tomo las manos y se las apartó del rostro, tiene la cara llena de lágrimas y se la limpio con mi camisa. Ella me ve muy asustada por un momento pero después se relaja un poco.

"Escucha bien pequeño insecto, que sea la última vez que llorar por el ¿de acuerdo?" asiente rígidamente "yo soy tu papá y voy a cuidar de ti de ahora en adelante ¿te parece bien?"

"¿Mamá?"

"Tu madre se fue"

"No mamá! Ella no dejarme! Mientes! Mentirosa..." intenta salir corriendo pero algo le molesta.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?" no contesta "si no me dices no podré ayudarte" trato de ser dulce.

"No quiero" me dice con puchero "no decir a mentirosas"

Suspiro de frustración. Nina me toma del hombro y se pone a su altura, la regaño porque ahora que está embarazada no quiero que haga cosas como estas pero no me hace caso.

"Hola, soy Nina y ella es tu papá Nao, parece que no las han presentado bien" le dice con una tierna sonrisa y caigo en que no nos habían presentado "¿Cómo te llamas?" observa por un momento a Nina para ver si es confiable.

"Rico" dice al fin.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"cumplir tres" dice levantando tres deditos.

"¿Tres vas a cumplir?" asiente "bien Rico, ¿puedes decirme que te duele?"

"¿Tu mentirosa?"

"No, yo no soy mentirosa" le asegura.

"Me pegue"

"¿Dónde?" se señala la pierna muy cerca de su entrepierna y me preocupo un poco "¿puedo ver?" niega.

"No! Sólo mami puede" dice enojada.

"Si entiendo y está bien, pero sólo quiero ayudarte a quitar tu dolor" niega rápido y Nina suspira "¿y si le pido a una mamá que te revise?" levanto la ceja ¿de que habla?

"¿Tu eres mamá?" pregunta curiosa.

"Bueno… si, pero el bebé vendrá hasta dentro de un par de meses" se acaricia el vientre y siento una ola de felicidad. Pero Rico no la ve convencida "pero tengo una amiga que ya tiene a su bebé, le podemos pedir que venga, pero tienes que prometer que se lo mostraras ¿de acuerdo?" asiente "amor podrías llamar a Shizuru" suspiro.

Salgo a regañadientes de la cocina. No quisiera llamar a Shizuru porque la maldita de la chucho no me dejará en paz pero se que esa niña es muy testaruda tanto como yo y si no llamo a Shizuru no dejará que nadie le revise la pierna.

Tomó mi teléfono que está en el sofá y marco al número de Shizuru que responde hasta el tercer tono.

"Ara Nao, ¿a que debo tu llamada?"

"Mmmm Shizuru, no quisiera molestarte pero quería pedirte un favor" le digo un poco apenada.

"¿Y en que puedo ayudarte?"

"¿Podrías venir?"

"¿Y para que quieres a mi esposa?" habla el chucho ahora "si me doy cuenta que te quieres aprovechar de mi esposa te juro…"

"Tks! No puedo decirte hasta que venga"

"Pues entonces no!" dice Natsuki.

"Natsuki no tiene que ser así" se escucha al fondo "llegaremos en un momento" dice antes de terminar la llamada.

Suspiro y me acomodo en el sofá. Aún no puedo creer que todo esto este pasando. Después de lo vivido con nuestra bebé, yo no quería saber nada de hijos y ahora prácticamente tengo dos! No es que me moleste, es sólo que aún tengo miedo de todo esto ¿y que pasa si no soy buena?...

Sonrió, a pesar de mis miedos siempre había deseado tener mi propia familia. Veía lo que tenía Natsuki y yo quería algo así… claro sin tantas estupideces como las que comete Natsuki.

Pasan casi veinte minutos para que lleguen Natsuki y Shizuru que traen a las cachorritas.

"Disculpa por la tardanza, es domingo y no nos gusta llamar a la niñera de las niñas" se disculpa Shizuru.

"No te preocupes" tomo a Rein de sus brazos "Nina está esperando en la cocina"

No me han preguntado nada, así que no les digo nada. Nos vamos a la cocina con las cachorritas. Shizuru y Natsuki se quedan congeladas cuando ven a Rico sentada en la mesa de la cocina y con Nina a su lado.

"Ara ¿Quién es esta pequeña?" Shizuru se acerca a ella con una dulce sonrisa y para nuestro asombro Rico no se molesta.

"¿La secuestraste?" habla Natsuki.

"No seas idiota, es mi hija" les digo de una vez.

El silencio reina en toda el lugar. Ambas se han quedado calladas, en completo shock. Hasta que Shizuru recobra la compostura y regresa su sonrisa encantadora.

"Ara, es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Shizuru y ella es Misuki" dice tomando a Misuki de los brazos de Natsuki "y ella es Rein" señala a Rein en mis brazos.

"Rico" dice ella.

"Rico, que bonito nombre tienes" le acaricia el cabello y se deja ¿Qué rayos tiene esta mujer? "¿me puedes decir que te pasa?" abro los ojos ¿ahora es psíquica?.

"Duele aquí" se señala la pierna.

"¿Puedo ver?" al principio no quiere pero después se deja.

Shizuru la ve con cariño y le quita despacio el pantalón. Abrimos los ojos al ver el gran moretón en su pierna, Shizuru frunce los labios y me ve enojada.

"¿Qué le paso?" siento recorrer un escalofrío en mi cuerpo.

"Yo pegue con el plato" dice Rico y recuerdo que el plato era un poco pesado.

"Es mi culpa" digo avergonzada "yo le di helado en un plato pesado"

"¿Tienen hielo?" Nina le da un poco en una bolsa "bien cariño, esto se va a sentir muy frío pero pronto te sentirás mejor" le pone la bolsa de hielo en su pierna.

"Es raro" sonríe.

"Si, pero ya te sentirás mejor y tienes que dejar que Nina te ayude"

"Pero mamá dijo"

"Y tiene razón, nadie tiene que tocar tu cuerpo pero Nao es tu papá y Nina sólo quiere ayudarte. Confía en mi"

"Yo quiero a mamá" suspiro.

"Ya te dije que ella no vendrá" la veo sería "no insistas más por favor"

"Mientes!" me ve enojada.

"No la hagas enojar" me regaña Nina. Gruño y no le hago caso.

Después de casi una hora de ponerle hielo en la pierna en intervalos de diez minutos cada uno, nos disponemos a comer una rica cena. Natsuki, Shizuru y las cachorrita también se quedan a cenar, lo cual es un alivio porque sólo Shizuru fue capaz de hacerla comer.

Después de la cena se marcharon y nos quedamos sólo las tres. Ahora tenemos que ver como vamos a dormir, aunque parece que yo no tengo voz ni voto porque ahora estoy en este maldito sofá con un dolor horrible de cuello y con las ganas de celebrar con mi mujer pero no… ella se tenía que quedar en la habitación con ese insecto llorón porque no quiere dormir sola.

"Maldito insecto" me giro y me cruzo de brazos.

"Lástima y yo que pensé que querías verme" Nina sale por sobre el respaldo del sofá.

"A ti te quiero ver siempre y detesto cuando eres terriblemente silenciosa" me levanto y le doy un beso en sus labios.

"Tengo que regresar" dice despegándose del beso.

"Quédate conmigo un rato… sólo una hora"

"No" se ríe.

"treinta minutos entonces"

"No"

"¿Quince minutos?" niega con la cabeza "vamos amor ¿Qué voy hacer con esto?"

"¿Te alegras de verme?" pasa su dedo por mi rostro hasta dejarlo en mi barbilla y me atrae a ella.

"No te imaginas cuanto" la sigo idiotizada.

"Que lástima" me dice burlona.

"¿Qué?"

"Sabes ahí en la habitación está tu hija, producto de tus múltiples sesiones de sexo con desconocidas" me congeló un momento "creo que Nao ha tenido suficiente sexo por mucho, mucho tiempo" me da un beso suave en mis labios "descansa porque mañana tienes trabajo y tendremos que ir a comprar cosas para Rico" declara antes de girarse y marcharse.

"¿Dónde están las hormonas de embarazada de las que me iba a aprovechar?" le reclamo, aún recuerdo que dicen que el deseo sexual aumenta cuando están embarazadas.

"Pues gracias a ellas aún sigues completa, porque mi primer instinto era de cortarte el pene" dice con una cara que me da mucho miedo y luego se va.

"Maldito día de mierda!" grito cuando ya no la veo cerca.

Pov Shizuru.

"Shizuru ¿Por qué no me puedo poner el traje celeste?" se abotona la camisa.

"Porque es de noche" me pongo un poco de crema en el cuerpo.

"Mmmm ¿y por que no me puedo poner el corbatín?" se anuda la corbata.

"Porque tu corbatín tiene muchos dibujos de perros" me pongo los aretes.

"¿con o sin chaleco?" me cruzo de brazos y la veo atentamente.

Nos estamos preparando para una cena a la que invitaron a Natsuki, aunque no me ha dicho donde es, sólo me dijo que era una cena formal.

"Con chaleco" asiente.

Natsuki se ve realmente hermosa el día de hoy, se a puesto un impecable traje color negro que le hace ver muy elegante y sería. No se donde vamos pero Natsuki parece esforzarse para lucir bien y dar una excelente impresión.

"¿El vestido azul o el rojo?" le pregunto enseñándole ambos.

"Me encanta lo que andas puesto" me abraza por atrás y me pasa las manos por mi ropa interior de encaje de color negro.

"Ara ¿Entonces Natsuki quiere que los demás me vean así?"

"El rojo está excelente" me río un poco.

Tomó el vestido de la cama y me lo pongo con cuidado de no despeinarme el cabello, ni de arruinar mi maquillaje. Me pongo mis zapatos de tacón y me coloco un poco de loción. Natsuki ya ha guardado unas cosas de las niñas para irlas a dejar a la casa de Nao, últimamente siempre nos pide que le prestemos a las niñas, hasta se ofrecen a cuidarlas como ahora, creo que es porque Rico se siente más a gusto con ellas.

Cuando termino de cambiarme Natsuki ya me está esperando en la entrada de la puerta junto a mis dos pequeñas listas para marcharnos. Tomó a Misuki que aún va despierta a diferencia de Rein que va completamente dormida.

Natsuki cierra la puerta del apartamento que ahora ya tiene muy pocas cosas… ¿Qué puedo decir? A veces Natsuki es muy convincente con algunas cosas.

Después de dejar a las niñas con Nao, Natsuki conduce algo rápido hasta un elegante y fino hotel. Natsuki me aprieta la mano y me lleva a un lado.

"Shizuru, antes de entrar quiero decirte algo" suspira "se que no te he dicho muchas cosas y lo lamentó pero cualquier cosa que pase ahí adentro quiero que sepas que todo lo he hecho por ti y por tu tranquilidad"

"Ara, Natsuki me está integrando"

"Por favor, sólo prométeme que estarás dispuesta a escuchar" frunzo el ceño.

"Si Natsuki tiene alguna amante secreta…" me interrumpe.

"Claro que no!"

"Entonces no veo cual es el problema" me extiende el brazo y lo tomo.

"Es mejor que entremos" me dice en tono neutro, demasiado serio para mi.

No le contesto nada y sólo la sigo. El interior del hotel es completamente brillante, resalta la elegancia desde cualquier lugar que veas y esto me sorprende mucho ya que a Natsuki no le agradan mucho estos lugares.

Pero va muy tranquila, lo cual no puedo compartir porque cada vez que estamos más adentro, muchos colores se me hacen familiares y ese logo en la pared!

"Natsuki no quiero estar aquí" me toma fuerte de la mano.

"Tranquila"

"Natsuki enserio" tiemblo un poco "Natsuki, mi amor, por favor" se detiene "llévame a casa"

"Shizuru por favor no hagas eso" me aprieta el brazo "se que estas asustada pero es por eso que tenemos que hacer esto" seguimos caminando "cariño, desde este momento no volverá a intimidarte"

No estoy tan segura de esto, pero Natsuki parece que si y por esta vez voy hacerle caso a mi esposa. Entramos al salón ejecutivo y la suave música nos llega. Hay muchas personas importantes en todo el salón.

"Shizuru linda" una señora llega hasta nuestro lugar "te ves muy bien, ya tenías tiempo de no venir. Mi hijo aún está esperando por ti" me giña el ojo.

"Creo que tendrá que decirle que se rinda" dice Natsuki seria.

"Mmmm creo que no nos han presentado" dice la señora viendo de arriba abajo a Natsuki.

"Ara disculpen mis modales" sonrió "ella es Natsuki Kuga, es mi esposa" Natsuki sonríe con orgullo.

La señora se queda asombrada. No se si por el hecho de que este casada, o porque con la persona que me casé sea una mujer o por el hecho de que el apellido de mi esposa no sea unos de los grandes en el ámbito empresarial.

"Toshi ven aquí" llama a un muchacho a un par de metros de nosotras "el es mi hijo" nos presenta y le aprieto la mano a Natsuki porque puedo sentir su malestar "ella es la hija de Takashi" me señala y yo sólo sonrió por compromiso "pero ella es Natsuki Kuga!" dice muy emocionada para nuestro gusto.

"¿Qué?! ¿Natsuki Kuga?!" dice emocionado ahora el muchacho "Oh Dios es un placer conocerla!" hace reverencia exagerada "no puedo creer que tenga enfrente a la que derrotó a mi equipo completo sin ningún problema"

"Disculpa creo que te has equivocado"

"Claro que no ¿recuerdas tu segunda carrera?" asiente "tres de mi equipo compitieron en esa y los derrotaste fácilmente" se ríe "se que no debería estarme riendo pero fue sorprendente" Natsuki abre los ojos.

"Tu hablas de los carros anaranjados! Esos autos son unas bestias pero parece que los conductores no son muy buenos" dice con un notable bien humor.

"Eran nuestros mejores autos, los conductores estaban muy seguros de ganar y creo que ese fue el problema" se acaricia la mejilla apenado.

"Si, tienes que cambiar eso y volver a medir los tiempos" hace una cara fastidiosa "aunque eso es súper tedioso pero es necesario"

"Lo se" vuelve a inclinarse "me gustaría poder invitar a Kuga-sama a ver unas de nuestras pruebas" dice muy sonrojado.

"Ara creo que ya es hora de tomar asiento" les digo ya fastidiada de todo esto.

"Es cierto" dice viendo a la tarima que va subiendo un señor "me gustaría que considerará mi oferta" saca su tarjeta de presentación y se la da "que tengan una buena noche"

"¿Qué fue eso?" me dice Natsuki cuando se marchan "¿estabas celosa?" se burla.

"Ara, sólo creo que estaba proponiendo algo más que explorar las pistas" se ríe.

"A mi sólo me interesan tus curvas cariño" me dice al oído para luego darme un beso en la mejilla.

Me sonrojo un poco, ella sonríe arrogante y me atrae por la cintura. Nos vamos a sentar a una mesa al lado izquierda del salón, no nos ponen mucha atención y la mesa aún está vacía. Natsuki me ayuda a sentarme.

"Buenas noches a todos, estamos todos aquí para celebrar un nuevo aniversario de esta extraordinaria empresa y como celebración vamos a ver un pequeño vídeo de las grandezas que ha tenido en todo este tiempo" las luces de apagan.

Una pantalla baja del techo donde se proyecta un vídeo donde sale mi abuelo como fundador de la empresa junto a mi abuela, ambos muy contentos y orgullosos, se muestra como de poco a poco la empresa fue haciéndose más poderosa… y luego salió la parte en la que mi padre asumió la responsabilidad de la empresa. Al principio salió una imagen de el junto a mi madre y junto a mi, suspiro y dejo de poner atención.

"Como que les gusta llamar mucho la atención a los Fujinos" me dice Natsuki.

"¿Qué estas tratando de decir?" la veo seria.

"Bueno, esa presentación y está recepción… y tu" me pasa la mano en la pierna "no puedo dejar de pensar en esa ropa interior de encaje"

"¿Crees que me puse eso para llamar la atención?"

"Bueno, a mi me llamo mucho mi atención" la veo a los ojos.

"Tal vez debe comenzar a usar ropa interior grande" le paso la mano por el pecho y la voy bajando "así ya no llamé la atención, ni a ti… ni a tu amiguito"

"Aún así nos emocionaremos contigo" me sonrojo, no salió como esperaba.

"Disculpen la tardanza" una voz nos interrumpe y nos sentamos bien "el tráfico es una mierda" se sientan a nuestro lado.

"Midori ese lenguaje" la regañan "hola Shizuru"

"Hola Youko, Midori. Que gusto volver a verlas"

"Odio estas formalidades" dice Midori aflojándose un poco la corbata "si la reunión que importa será hasta el lunes" toma una copa y la llena de la botella que esta aun lado "Moet, por lo menos tienen buena champagne"

"Midori no tomes mucho" Youko se cruza de brazos.

"Vamos amor, tengo que aprovechar, ya viste la miseria de salario que me paga Natsuki quien sabe cuando volveré a tomar de esta" se queja Midori "es más destruyamos un poco más a este tipo y tomémonos unas cuatro botellas" nos sirve una copa a cada una "salud"

Levantamos nuestras copas y hacemos un pequeño brindis entre nosotras. Cuando nos terminamos la primera botella nuestra mesa se llena de risas suaves y de malos chistes que se me olvida por completo el malestar que tenía al principio.

Midori sigue pidiendo las botellas y no nos damos cuenta que mi padre ya había subido a dar las palabras especiales hasta que todos se vuelve silencio y vuelve a hablar.

"Señorita Sugiura podría subir y presentarnos a su jefe" parece que aún no me ha visto porque su voz no se escucha con rencor.

"Por supuesto que le enseñaremos quien es el jefe" nos sonríe con las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol.

Se va caminando lentamente para que nadie vea su caminar tambaleante, nos da una sonrisa arrogante antes de subir a la tarima y darle un fuerte apretón de manos a mi padre en forma de saludo. Se acomoda un poco el saco y se pone frente al micrófono.

"Buenas noches, antes de todo quería decir que es un honor ser parte de esta respetable empresa" dice con sarcasmo pero nadie se da cuenta "una empresa que demuestra ser perseverante y que el éxito sobresalta a cualquier lugar que vaya. Quiero presentarles a las nuevas inversora que se unirá a esta noble empresa, la señorita Natsuki Kuga y su apreciable esposa Shizuru de Kuga" abro los ojos.

Natsuki se levanta y me tiende la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Yo la tomo aún en shock y voy caminando en estado rígido, muy rígido para mi gusto. Al llegar a la tarima aguantó la respiración y suelto un gran suspiro al ver la cara de sorpresa de mi padre y la confianza regresa a mi.

Me sorprendo aún más cuando me pongo frente al micrófono.

"Muchas gracias a la señorita Sugiura por presentarnos pero me encantaría presentarles a mi adorada esposa, Natsuki Kuga que gracias a ella mi vida a tomado sentido" sonrió encantada, creo que el alcohol ha hecho que pierda la diplomacia y la seriedad "y sólo quiero decir que a partir de ahora llevaremos a la empresa a la luz en la que debió estar siempre… desde ahora no habrá más intimidación y todo va a cambiar" veo desafiante a mi padre que sólo me ve con cara de enojo.

Veo a Natsuki con cara orgullosa, el salón se llena de aplausos y eso hace enfadar más a mi padre. Después Midori vuelve a tomar el micrófono explicando un par de cosas que no pongo mucha atención, sólo puedo observar como mi padre se gira para salir lanzando maldiciones a mi persona. Antes me hubiera intimidado con sólo ver su mirada pero ahora ya no…

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado xD por favor dejen sus reviews.

Feliz noche.


	32. Chapter 32

Pov Natsuki

Voy conduciendo con un poco de dificultad debido al alcohol. Shizuru va muy callada, después de la presentación Shizuru bajo muy enojada, podía sentirse en el ambiente y como muchas personas se tensaban al verla pasar cerca. Al llegar a la mesa se dedicó a tomar junto con Midori, al final de la noche no se quien de las dos bebió más, sólo se que juntas se terminaron casi cinco botellas. Después de un rato me dijo que la llevará a casa, es más me exigió que la llevará a casa y fue lo único que me dijo, ya no ha dicho nada desde entonces. Me remuevo en mi asiento, creo que está noche habrán muchos gritos.

"Shizuru… mmmm… ¿pasamos por las niñas?" ella suspira irritada.

"Ya es tarde" se apoya en la ventana con los brazos cruzados "llama a Nao y pregunta si podemos ir ahora o en la mañana" cierra los ojos y parece que está luchando por no quedarse dormida.

Me detengo en un semáforo y aprovecho para mandarle un mensaje a Nao y luego le llamo pero no contesta. Suspiro y sigo conduciendo, le llamo tres veces más mientras voy en el camino pero no contesta. Veo a Shizuru para decirle y me doy cuenta que se a quedado dormida. Sonrió tal vez sólo anda de cascarrabias porque no ha dormido, así como Misuki.

Me estaciono en el estacionamiento interior del edificio del apartamento de Shizuru. Me bajo sin hacer mucho ruido y con cuidado abro la puerta del copiloto, de la forma mas cuidadosa que puedo me pongo entre Shizuru y la puerta.

"Shizuru" la sacudo un poco.

"Mmmm…" me abraza por el cuello "¿tienes ganas?" me susurra al oído y me sonrojo.

"Siempre tengo ganas de ti" me besa el cuello "Pero no aquí, aquí no se puede" veo a los lados, aunque no hay nadie no me quiero arriesgar a que vean a mi mujer desnuda. Me jala de la corbata.

"Entonces llévame donde se pueda" trago saliva y la tomo en brazos.

Cierro la puerta de una patada, Shizuru se ríe al escuchar el golpe y porque la llevo casi corriendo. Entramos al ascensor y presionó muchas veces el botón del nivel de Shizuru. Cuando se cierra la puerta Shizuru me da un gran y delicioso beso, tengo que hacer maniobra para que no se me vaya a caer de la impresión.

El ascensor se detiene en el nivel y ya no soporto más. El calor en mi cuerpo se vuelve insoportable y la presión en mis pantalones se está volviendo estorbosa. Acomodo bien a Shizuru y hago lo mejor que puedo para abrir la puerta. Dhuran se pone muy contento al vernos pero lo pasamos de largo y nos vamos directo a la habitación.

La acuesto suavemente en la cama. Ella me sonríe y me hace señas con el dedo para que me acerqué, me quito los zapatos con los pies y me subo a la cama entre sus piernas. Me toma de la corbata y se ríe, luego se ríe de forma siniestra y me ahorca con el nudo.

"Shizuru me estas ahorcando" me ve sería.

"¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que haz hecho?"

"Pero hoy no he hecho nada" me trató de alejar pero me jala más.

"Por supuesto que si" me ve muy enojada. Mierda va a matarme "¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante estupidez?"

Esta muy furiosa ¿Qué rayos tenía esas botellas?. Comienzo hacer memoria de todo lo que he hecho pero no se que pude haber hecho para que ella se enojara conmigo.

"Shizuru cariño, no se a que te refieres" le digo lo más tranquila posible.

"Claro que si! Compraste las acciones de la empresa!" me grita "¿En que rayos estabas pensando?!" le quito la corbata de sus manos y me alejo de ella.

"En tu bienestar, en tu tranquilidad, en tu felicidad. Podría darte mil razones…" la veo sería "pero parece que nunca voy a quedar bien contigo"

"No estamos hablando de si quedas bien conmigo o no" se sienta en la cama.

"¿Entonces de que Shizuru?" frunzo el ceño.

"De eso…" suspira de frustración "no tenías que hacer eso"

"Pero ya lo hice" frunce más el ceño.

"¿Por lo menos entiendes lo que trató de decirte?" me encojo de hombros y suspira "Natsuki… la empresa de mi familia está al borde de la bancarrota" me ve con ojos tristes "entiendo que quieras ayudarme y hacerme sentir más tranquila pero amor, puedes perder todo tu dinero"

"¿De que me sirve todo el dinero si mi mujer vive con miedo todos los días?" le digo sentándome a su lado.

"¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo antes de hacerlo?"

"Porque sabía que no me ibas a dejar"

"Por supuesto que no… me hubieras dicho, con Reito ya teníamos un plan" frunzo el ceño.

"Entonces Reito puede hacer lo que quiera pero yo no" aprieto los puños.

"No digas tonterías" se cruza de brazos "teníamos pensado en buscar que hicieran una auditoría lo más discreta sin que el se diera cuenta"

"¿Pero eso en que serviría? Tu padre es el dueño"

"Si lo es, pero después de el hay una Junta directiva que puede sustituirlo. El seguiría siendo el dueño, el dueño de su parte pero no dirigiría más la empresa" yo la veo sorprendida.

"¿Y como iba a saber yo eso?"

"Por eso te digo que tienes que hablar conmigo pero tu nunca me haces caso"

"¿Entonces lo arruine?" le digo apenada.

"No es eso, sólo que hoy será más difícil hacer eso" pone su mano sobre la mía "se que lo hiciste para que este tranquila y te lo agradezco" me sonríe "gracias a ti pude pararme frente a esas personas y desafiar a mi padre, eso era algo que jamás pensé que podía hacer y te lo debo a ti"

"Tu puedes hacer cualquier cosas Shizuru"

"Cualquier cosa… menos hacer que mi esposa hablé conmigo" sonrió.

"Discúlpame, a pesar de todo aun me cuesta decir mis cosas. Pero tienes razón, eres mi esposa y tengo que aprender a decirte mis cosas" tomo sus manos y les doy un beso a cada una.

Ella sonríe y acaricia sus piernas para que me acueste en ellas, lo cual hago gustosa. Estoy medio cuerpo en la cama y medio fuera, la posición es un poco incómoda pero por nada en el mundo me muevo o eso pensé hasta que mi estómago comienza a gruñir. Shizuru se ríe de mi.

"Tengo mucha hambre" me quejo.

"Hay un poco de pan y queso en la cocina"

"Y son para mi" digo un poco animada con la esperanza de comer algo.

Me levanto y voy a buscar en la cocina. Me muero de hambre, la comida lujosa no me satisface tanto como lo hace una hamburguesa o una pizza, lástima que ha esta hora no hay nada abierto.

Encuentro fácilmente el pan y el queso que dice Shizuru, pero no encuentro nada de mi muy deliciosa mayonesa. Suspiro, tendré que resignarme a esto… así no tiene gusto el sándwich. Vuelvo a poner el pan en su lugar y me pongo a buscar algo diferente.

Me pongo a buscar en las gavetas de abajo en el mueble de la cocina y encuentro una caja de cereal de Misuki. Es muy delicioso aunque es un poco aguado para mi gusto, pero igual me preparo un poco siguiendo las instrucciones de la caja.

El sonido de unos pasos me distraen de mi trabajo en la cocina, Shizuru esta parada viéndome fijamente. Sonrió, puede que alguien quiera continuar con lo que estábamos antes de hablar.

"Natsuki…" se muerde el labio y mis esperanzas aumentan "creo que estoy comenzando a ver doble" pone la palma de su mano en su boca. Oh no…

Apago la cocina, me acerco a ella lo más rápido que puedo y la llevo al baño. Vomita todo lo que ha bebido, yo le ayudo para que no se vaya a ensuciar el cabello y su vestido. Al terminar esta tan cansada que me pide que nos quedemos acostada en el suelo del baño.

"Jamás volveré a dejar que bebas con Midori" le digo mientras me quito el cincho para estar más cómoda.

Ella sólo hace un sonido cansado y se apoya más en mi pecho. Le acaricio la cabeza hasta que se queda dormida. Dhuran se viene a acostar junto a nosotras y nos quedamos durmiendo juntos.

Pov Mikoto.

Camino lo más silencioso posible, veo a ambos lados y entro rápido a la primera habitación que encuentro. Tengo que pasar sin que me vea mi esposa y eso es realmente difícil porque todos los que están aquí me conocen y si me ven se que van a decirle que estoy aquí. Veo una cabellera cobalto conocida caminando hacia aquí totalmente despreocupada leyendo unas páginas. Veo a todos los lados antes de tomarla del cuello y meterla a la habitación.

"¿Qué rayos?" se pone en posición de ataque.

"Soy yo Natsuki" le digo antes que me golpee.

"¿Qué mierda Mikoto? Estaba a punto de darte una golpiza" frunce el ceño "Mai salió hace un rato"

"No venía a hablar con ella" me pongo un poco nerviosa "quería pedirte un favor" frunce el ceño tratando de descifrar lo que quiero decir.

"Claro ¿Qué necesitas?" pone a un lado sus papeles.

"Mmmm" me rasco la mejilla "¿podemos salir?"

"Lo siento Mikoto, pero estoy casada" me dice son una sonrisa. Yo suelto un bufido y pongo los ojos en blanco.

"Qué lástima y yo que tenía pensado en una rica cena romántica" le digo siguiendo su juego.

Se ríe a carcajada.

"Tengo que terminar estos papeles y luego podemos ir donde quieras" asiento y me siento a un lado a esperar.

Después de pasar casi una hora en silencio esperando a que terminará Natsuki por fin pudimos salir de ahí. Nos vamos a mi auto que lo tengo estacionado a un par de calles del taller de Natsuki para que Mai no lo vea. Natsuki me ve extrañada pero no me pregunta nada. En el auto no hablamos muchos, sólo me pregunta un par de cosas de mi hija que yo respondo sólo con lo necesario.

Estaciono el auto frente a un pequeño edificio, sólo tiene dos niveles y tiene una diseño hogareño. Bajo del auto seguida de una Natsuki muy extrañada, me hace un par de preguntas que sólo contestó con un movimiento de hombros. Sacó una llave de mi bolsillo del pantalón y abro la puerta principal.

El interior del primer nivel esta totalmente vacío, sólo tiene una mesa y un par de sillas. Natsuki entra frunciendo el ceño y viendo detenidamente cada centímetro del lugar. Se queda un momento en silencio sólo observando y analizando hasta que por fin me habla.

"¿Por qué me traes a este lugar?" me pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

"Quería pedirte algo importante" suspiro nerviosa "quiero que despidas a Mai" abre los ojos y la boca sorprendida.

"¿Qué dices?"

"Quiero que despidas a Mai" le digo un poco más segura "se que Mai no renunciará porque tu eres su amiga, por eso quiero que la despidas tu"

"¿Y por qué haría eso?" frunce el ceño.

"Acompáñame" le digo y la guío hasta la mesa para que podamos hablar tranquilas.

Pov Mai.

"¿Que tienes tetona?" me pregunta Nao.

Doy un gran suspiro y me cruzo de brazos.

"Nada, no tengo nada" le digo irritada.

"Seguro" dice dando una mordida a su comida.

Nos quedamos calladas un momento. Ella ya no me pregunta nada y por alguna extraña razón eso me estresa más. Termina su comida y me observa atentamente con una sonrisa burlona que me hace irritar más. Toma sus cosas y se levanta.

"¿Qué, ahora te irás tu también?" le reclamó con el ceño fruncido.

"Bueno, iba a tirar esto pero es más interesante saber lo que hizo la chica gato ahora para hacerte enojar"

"No estoy enojada… que mi esposa no llegue a dormir porque supuestamente tenía una emergencia con un perro no me enoja" no claro que no "y que no se haya dignado en hacerme una simple llamada en nuestro aniversario por supuesto que no me enoja" me quejo con Nao.

Entiendo que tenía que marcharse ayer en la noche porque tenía una emergencia en la veterinaria pero que no me haya llamado por nuestro aniversario, eso si me enoja porque no creo que pasará más de doce horas en una cirugía a un perro y no me puede mentir porque ella me ha dicho que no se pueden tardar mucho.

"Tal vez se le descargo la batería"

"No la defiendas Nao que tu también sabes que eso no es una razón para ella" por supuesto que no, hay días en los que pide prestado el teléfono de algún amigo de ella sólo para decirme que tiene hambre y que ya está saliendo.

"O puede que se le olvido" se encoje de hombros.

"Por supuesto que se le olvido!" le gritó y ella se sobre salta "ha pero uno no puede olvidar ponerle la almohada favorita a Miroku porque queda como la mala persona"

"Mai… te das cuenta que estas comparando tu aniversario con tu mascota"

"Si me doy cuenta!" me levanto de golpe y tomo mis cosas "y para que lo sepas, en este matrimonio ese perro está más mimado que yo!" me voy y la dejo sola.

Al salir veo como unas personas están viendo a mi dirección. Suspiro irritada ¿ahora me van a decir que una mujer no puede enojarse? Les lanzó una mirada de muerte y vuelven a sus trabajos.

La tarde pasa muy rápido y mi disque esposa no se ha dignado en hacerme una simple llamada. ¿Acaso es muy difícil tomar su teléfono, marcar mi número y llamar? Sólo un simple minuto o treinta segundos en los que va al baño y decirme "feliz aniversario" ¿Acaso decir esas palabras son tan difíciles?.

Y está Natsuki que se la ha tragado la maldita tierra, le he estado llamando para que me firmé unas cosas pero la muy idiota no me contesta las llamadas. ¿Qué rayos tiene este maldito día que nadie me contesta las llamadas?

Después un rato de estar maldiciendo al mundo entero por fin mi teléfono comienza a sonar la tan esperada melodía, me sobresalto y lo tomo pero no es la persona que quería que me llamará.

"Hola" contesto irritada cruzando un brazo en mi pecho.

"Ara" pequeñas risas se escuchan al fondo "Hola Mai ¿Cómo estas?"

"Bien, gracias" le digo ya un poco más tranquila "¿y tu?"

"Bien" dice con un tono de muy buen humor "Misuki quiere saber si te gustaría ir con nosotras al parque con Minako"

"Mmmmm" no tengo muchas ganas de ir pero tampoco tengo ganas de ir a casa y ver que Mikoto no ha llegado o encontrármela ahí "claro, iré por Minako a su escuela y luego llegaré a tu casa"

"Perfecto, dile adiós a la tía Mai" se escuchan unos suaves balbuceos que hacen que mi enojo anterior disminuya considerablemente "nos vemos luego Mai" me despido de ella y cuelgo.

Ya más tranquila me voy a la escuela de mi hija. Estaciono frente y veo como todos los niños salen corriendo en dirección de sus padres. Minako esta parada en la puerta con sus manos en la correa de su mochila, moviéndose en su lugar y con una sonrisa. Siempre me sorprendió el parecido que tiene con Mikoto sólo nos parecemos en algunos rasgos faciales.

Vuelve a ver a mi dirección y el rostro se le ilumina y a mi también. Salta como un resorte y se viene corriendo a mi dirección, me agachó y me da un fuerte abrazo.

"Mamá mira lo que me hice hoy" me enseña un pequeño raspón en su rodilla.

"Cariño ya te he dicho que tienes que tener cuidado"

"Pero mamá" pone ojos de cachorro "yo sólo me caí" suspiro.

"Esta bien, pero a la próxima tienes que tener más cuidado" asiente sonriendo "vamos, iremos a casa de tía Shizuru"

"Si! ¿puedo jugar con Misuki mami?" le abro la puerta y se sienta en su asiento.

"Claro, pero con cuidado" la pongo bien en el asiento.

"Claro mami" le sonrió y cierro la puerta.

Me dirijo al asiento del conductor y doy marcha al auto. Conduzco con cuidado mientras Minako me va relatando lo divertido que estuvo su día en la escuela y cuando le pregunto sobre alguna tarea se queda callada y trata de cambiar de tema… tendré que revisar sus cuadernos al llegar a casa.

Estaciono frente al edificio donde vive Shizuru. Minako se remueve y hace todo lo posible por salir de su asiento y lo logra después de mucho forcejeo. Sale disparada cuando abro la puerta del auto y comienza a tocar como loca el botón del ascensor. Entramos al ascenso y la veo muy emocionada.

"Estas muy contenta"

"Si mami, ya quiero jugar con Misuki!" dice contenta.

"¿Te gusta jugar mucho con ella?"

"Si! Y así estaré lista cuando tenga mi hermanita" me da una gran sonrisa.

No puedo contestarle nada porque la puerta se abre y sale corriendo a tocar la puerta del apartamento de Shizuru. Suspiro y me voy atrás de ella. Otra bebé… hace un tiempo estábamos comenzando a intentarlo con Mikoto pero todo se complicó cuando Natsuki se fue de viaje y nos sobre cargamos de trabajo, Mikoto y yo no hemos vuelto a tomar el tema y no creo que podamos en un tiempo y menos con esto de no acordarse de nuestro aniversario.

Suspiro y me dirijo al apartamento que ya está abierto. Shizuru esta con el teléfono entre el oído y su hombro tratando de cambiar a una Rein que llora a todo pulmón. Cierro la puerta y le ayudo a terminar de cambiarla, ella me lo agradece con la mirada y se va a continuar su llamada a la habitación.

Shizuru ya la ha limpiado, sólo le tengo que poner un pañal desechable y su ropa que la tiene lista a un lado. No es más que una sencilla camisa con mangas largas de color blanco y un pequeño short de color celeste. Deja de llorar al sentir el calor en su pequeño cuerpecito, le pongo su chupón y Shizuru vuelve.

"Muchas gracias" me dice con un expresión cansada "eran del trabajo, no les habían llegado mis e-mails así que se estaban desesperando" toma a Rein y le coloca un poco de loción "lo bueno es que ya se solucionó"

"Tía Shizuru, puedo sacar los juguetes de Misuki"

"Claro que si, pero jueguen en la habitación de Misuki. Tía Natsuki coloco un pequeño tatami para que no se golpeen jugando"

"Si" sale corriendo a la habitación de Misuki donde me imagino que ha de estar ella.

"Pensé que te ibas a mudar con Natsuki" Natsuki no ha parado de decir que Shizuru por fin había aceptado regresar a la casa con ella.

"Si, pero nos iremos hasta el fin de semana con las niñas" nos vamos a sentar al sofá "y ya sabes como es Natsuki de protectora con las niñas"

"Si" me cruzo de brazos "ya quisiera yo que Mikoto fuera así o por lo menos le importará un poco la seguridad de Minako"

"Ara" me ve un poco incómoda "yo creo que Mikoto es muy buena con Minako"

"Claro que lo es, no digo que sea mala con ella pero me gustaría que fuera más responsable con su seguridad. Un día la llevo a jugar con un montón de chimpancés cuando Minako apenas tenía un par de meses y ni hablar de cuando la llevo a ese santuario de lobos"

"¿La llevo a un santuario de lobos?" me ve sorprendida.

Suspiro y comienzo a relatarle todas las veces en las que Mikoto ha puesto en juego la seguridad de nuestra hija. No es que Mikoto sea un mal padre, al contrario siempre está pendiente de si le falta algo o de su salud, siempre trata de hacer que este feliz y me siento un poco ingrata en exigirle más pero he sufrido tantos pre infartos que dan un par de puntos a mi favor para poder exigir todo lo que quiera.

Pero siento de que en parte es mi culpa, yo fui quien decidió quedarme con ella a pesar de saber como era... aunque a veces me desespere aún así la amo y se que Minako será tan fantástica gracias a ella...

Después de estar aproximadamente tres horas diciendo lo que me enoja y lo que amo de mi esposa, con una Rein completamente dormida en los brazos de su madre, con las risas de Minako y Misuki en la habitación y con los suaves ladridos de Dhuran que me imagino que está jugando con las niñas. Se nos olvido por completo que íbamos a ir al parque pero ahora ya me siento mas relajada. Natsuki entra casi corriendo por la puerta principal con la ropa completamente sucia y sudorosa. Frunce el ceño al verme.

"Mai no sabía que estabas aquí" se pasa la mano por el cabello.

"Bueno como estaba en el taller cuando decidiste desaparecer y no contestarme las llamadas" la veo enojada "es más que obvio que no ibas a saber donde estaba"

"Yo… tenía algo que hacer… algo importante" se rasca la mejilla "pero te invito a cenar para compensarte"

"No puedo, tengo que hacer la cena para Mikoto y Minako" veo la hora y me doy cuenta que ya es muy tarde! "me tengo que ir ahora o no estará a tiempo!" le digo antes de levantarme.

"Le llamaremos a Mikoto para que llegue" me detengo.

Mikoto no me ha llamado en todo el día y ni un mísero mensaje. Estoy enojada con ella y de venganza no le voy hacer de cenar.

"De acuerdo"

"Bien! Sólo me daré una ducha" se acerca a darle un beso a Rein en su cabecita y otro a Shizuru en sus labios "no tardaré" nos dice sonriendo y se va casi corriendo.

"Creo que no se ha dado cuenta que acaba de invitar a cenar a mi esposa y a mi hija" me río, Natsuki pudo haber ganado mucho dinero pero mis chicas pueden dejarla en la ruina en un momento.

Pasaron cuarenta minutos para que Natsuki saliera ya duchada y cambiada. En ese tiempo le ayude a Shizuru a cambiar a las niñas y le ordene la ropa a Minako.

Natsuki conduce hasta un restaurante que no había visto antes, aunque se ve que está lleno puede que ellas vengan seguido y saben como es la comida. Estaciono mi auto atrás de el de ella. Natsuki entra primero tapándome el camino y luego se agacha para recoger algo.

"Sorpresa!" gritan todos y yo me sobresalto en shock.

Hay muchas personas en el interior y lo más sorprendente es que la persona que más me ha estresado en este día se encuentra en el centro de todos parada con un pequeño regalo en las manos, con su impecable traje y con una encantadora sonrisa. Se acerca a nosotras con paso calmado.

"Feliz aniversario cariño" me dice por fin después de tanto tiempo esperando.

"¿Qué es todo esto Mikoto?" le pregunto ignorando lo anterior.

"Yo quería prepararte una sorpresa" dice nerviosa "me tomo todo el día para que saliera a tiempo"

"¿Y por eso no me habías llamado?" asiente levemente "eres una idiota!" le digo un poco más fuerte de lo esperado.

Ella abre los ojos asustada.

"Discúlpame, no imaginé que te ibas a enfadar" agacha su cabeza.

"Idiota, yo pensé que se te había olvidado" doy un paso más cerca hacia ella "ya hasta tenía pensado en castigarte sin darte de cenar" ella se tensa asustada "pero tu siempre me la pones difícil" me abrazo a su cuello "no puedo enojarme contigo" levanta la cabeza y me da una sonrisa encantadora "te amo Mikoto"

"Yo también te amo mi Mai" me lo dice de una forma tan cariñosa que hace que me sonroje "siempre te amaré" susurra antes de darme un suave beso en los labios.

Había esperado todo el día para que me diera un beso y este no es más que un suave contacto entre nuestros labios pero logra formar un suave hormigueo que me recorre todo el cuerpo.

Al despegarnos del beso me doy cuenta que tiene un poco de mi labial en sus labios y lo retiro con mis dedos. Ella sólo me observa con una gran sonrisa que parece no querer abandonar su rostro.

"Abre tu regalo" me dice al ponerlo en mis manos y yo me siento apenada porque no le compré nada.

Tenía pensado en hacerle una deliciosa cena, pedirle a Natsuki que se llevará a Minako por un rato y darle un postre que tenía sólo para las dos. Jamás imaginé que algo así iba a pasar por eso no le compré nada.

Lo abro despacio y veo en el interior una pequeña… llave. La sacó con cuidado y la examinó. Mmmm no la veo como si fuera de un auto ¿tal vez una casa? No, no creo, no hemos hablado de mudanza. Vuelvo a verla extrañada y ella sonríe aún más.

"Este es mi regalo para ti"

"¿Una llave?"

"No sólo eso" se aleja de mi y extiende los brazos "esto!" dice eufórica.

Abro los ojos. Esta enseñando todo el lugar… pero esto es un restaurante completamente equipado... esto no puede ser mío… este no puede ser su regalo. Una pequeña risa nerviosa sale de mi.

"¿Es una broma?" no puedo, simplemente no puedo creerlo.

"No amor, es cierto" vuelve a mi lado "me tarde un tiempo pero por fin complete el dinero que se necesitaba" suspira "tu me has dado tanta felicidad. Me diste tu amistad cuando más la necesitaba, me diste el amor que jamás pensé encontrar, sabes perdonar todas mis idioteces y vaya que son muchas" se ríe y ve a un lado "pero lo mejor, me diste una hija, algo que ni en mis más locos sueños imaginé tener. Esto no se compara en nada a todo lo que tu me has dado pero por lo menos se que pude cumplir uno de tus sueños" no puedo evitarlo y me lanzo a sus brazos.

Un par de lágrimas de felicidad salen de mis ojos. Es una estúpida salvaje, tiene sus momentos de idiotez, trae animales salvajes a mi casa, expone la seguridad y el bienestar de nuestra hija, se come todo lo que hay a su paso… pero es el amor de mi vida y no me arrepiento de haberla elegido.

"Entonces… ¿Te ha gustado?" asiento con la cabeza, no confío en mi voz en este momento.

Se ríe con ganas y da un grito de victoria. Les dice a los demás que me ha gustado y comienzan los aplausos. Un pequeño cuerpo se mete entre nosotras pidiendo atención. Nos separamos del abrazo y Mikoto toma a Minako y se la sienta en el hombro. Ambas levantan el puño y yo sólo pongo los ojos en blanco.

Todas las personas se acercan a felicitarnos, algunas con unas copas en la mano o con algún aperitivo. Natsuki esta a mi lado comiendo directo de una bandeja que le quito a un camarero y recuerdo que esto se va a complicar con mi trabajo.

"Natsuki" la llamo.

"¿Mmmm?"

"¿Como vamos hacer con mis horarios? Se que mi trabajo es en el taller pero ahora también será aquí"

"Ha! No te preocupes por eso, estas despedida" dice tranquila comiendo otro aperitivo.

"Espera" ella se detiene "¿me acabas de despedir?" asiente "¿me acabas de despedir, en mi aniversario de bodas?" me ve dudosa pero vuelve a asentir "espera lo repito para que entiendas mejor" respiro profundo "me despediste en mi aniversario, con una actitud despreocupada y sin considerar todos estos años que si no fuera por mi ayuda estarías frita… y sin tomar en cuenta que tengo un maldito cuchillo en mi mano!" le gritó y ella se asusta.

"Pero Mai ambas sabemos que esto es lo mejor para ti" me dice con las manos en el aire cuando la señaló con el cuchillo.

"Me importa una mierda!" le acerco más en cuchillo "por lo menos me hubieras dejado renunciar maldita!"

"Vamos Mai que tu y yo sabemos que prefieres matarte en ambos trabajos antes de renunciar conmigo. Tu me ayudaste por mucho tiempo y es más que obvio que mi taller no fuera lo que es ahora sin tu ayuda… pero tu lugar no es conmigo, es aquí en tu restaurante, haciendo lo que te gusta hacer" cierra los ojos con fuerza y gira el rostro a un lado "no me mates Mai tengo dos hijas" suelto un bufido.

"Tal vez estén mejor" vuelvo a apuntarle con el cuchillo.

"Ya cariño déjala" Mikoto pone sus manos en mis hombros "no es su culpa ser medio idiota"

"¿Qué?! Pero si fue tu idea!" vuelvo a ver a Mikoto que está sudando nerviosa.

"Pero tu decidiste decirle hoy!" ahora le apunto a ella "amor, yo lo hice porque te amo" les apunto a ambas.

"¿Mamá puedo ir por otro pedazo más de pastel?" me pregunta mi pequeña con voz dulce que hace que se me olvide el enojo.

"Claro mi amor" me levanto y la tomo de la mano "pero será el último, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela"

"Si mamá!" nos vamos justas y escucho unos fuertes suspiros de alivio cuando nos alejamos.

Le sirvo la porción de pastel y su rostro se ilumina, regresamos a la mesa y seguimos conversando pero ahora de otra cosa.

Somos las últimas en irnos. Minako se durmió hace un momento y ahora Mikoto la lleva cargada, eso me deja a mi para cerrar el restaurante. Cuando lleguemos a casa le preguntaré como fue que hizo todo esto.

Mikoto deja a Minako en su asiento lo más segura posible ya que va bien dormida. Me abre la puerta y me da un beso antes de irse corriendo a su auto. Conduzco lento con Mikoto conduciendo atrás de mi.

Al legar a casa Mikoto va a dejar a Minako a su habitación y yo me dirijo a la cocina a guardar un poco de comida, Mikoto no comió mucho y no entiendo porque así que ya le había guardado un poco por si le da hambre más tarde. Siento un par de brazos rodearme el abdomen.

"Te gustó la sorpresa" me susurra al oído.

"Me encantó gracias" me apoyo en su cuerpo.

"Todo por tener feliz a mi mujer"

Estaba apunto de decirle que pase todo el día enojada con ella por no llamarme pero comenzó a besarme el cuello y todo se me olvidó. Comienza a meter la mano dentro de mi camisa y recuerdo donde estamos.

"Espera, Minako puede despertar en cualquier momento" se ríe y me gira.

"No despertara hasta en la mañana" me besa apasionadamente "sólo déjate llevar"

Me vuelve a besar el cuello y ya no puedo protestar más, sólo es una vez al tiempo y esta vez estoy dispuesta a dejarme llevar.


	33. Chapter 33

Mikoto me toma fuerte de las piernas y me carga hasta la barra de la cocina. Pasó mis manos por su pecho hasta su cuello y acaricio sus orejas, Mikoto siempre ha sido sensible de sus orejas.

"Aahh… Mai" respira pesado y me ve con intensidad.

No le contesto nada porque comienza a besarme el cuello y a desabrochar los botones de mi blusa con desesperación. Le tomo del corbatín y jalo con un poco de presión y se desprende.

"¿Es el de Minako?" le digo al examinarlo bien y ver que tiene un broche.

"No encontré el mío" pasa sus manos por mi espalda y me desabrocha el brasier "no quiero hablar más" levanta mi brasier y me toma los pechos con sus manos mientras sigue besándome el cuello.

Le quito el saco con mucho problema porque Mikoto no quiere soltar mis pechos. Ella comienza hacer su camino de besos hasta mis pechos, los presiona con fuerza e introduce mi pezón en su boca.

"Siempre me han gustado tus pechos Mai" toma ambos y los besa "tan suavecitos" pasa su lengua en mis dos pezones.

Bajo mis manos y las pongo en su creciente bulto. Suspira suave y mueve sus caderas hacia mis manos. Bajo el zíper de su pantalón y meto mi mano en su bóxer. Su pene está duro y palpitando en mi mano, gime suave y da pequeñas mordidas en mi pecho.

Baja una de sus manos y la mete en mi falda. En el momento en que sus dedos me tocan, una corriente eléctrica pasa por todo mi cuerpo y el calor se centra en mi sexo. Gimo suavemente, ya tenía tiempo que no me tocaba.

Mueve mis bragas a un lado e introduce dos dedos dentro de mi, sube y me vuelve a besa el cuello. Trató de concentrarme en el movimiento de mi mano en su miembro para darle placer pero ella mueve sus dedos más rápido y me hace gemir con más fuerza. Mi interior comienza a apretar y una oleada de placer me invade.

"Mikoto!" grito cuando siento que llegó al clímax.

"Esto fue rápido" me susurra de forma burlona al oído "me encanta cuando gritas mi nombre"

"Extrañaba que tocaras" saco su miembro del pantalón y pongo mi pulgar en la punta "ahora te quiero dentro de mi" le digo con urgencia.

"¿Así con ropa?" asiento.

"Te necesito ya" muevo más mi mano.

Se ríe suave y me abre las piernas.

"Lo que mi preciosa esposa quiera" quita mi mano.

Me toma de los glúteos y me acerca más a ella. Hace a un lado mis bragas e introduce lentamente su miembro dentro de mi, la abrazo fuerte con los brazos y mis piernas. Ella comienza a mover sus caderas, yo le muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja y ella gruñe en respuesta y se mueve con mayor rapidez. Su pene me llena por completo, cada embestida es como un pedazo de cielo.

Su piel esta caliente en mis manos, sus suaves jadeos en mi oído, el sonido húmedo de su piel contra la mía, sus fuertes manos tomándome con fuerza. Es una sensación tan excitante, tan placentera que inhibe todos mis sentidos y no puedo pensar en nada más que no sea la sensación de ser llenada por mi Mikoto.

De repente me toma del glúteo y me lleva hasta la mesa. Con cuidado quita las cosas de la mesa y me acuesta en ella. Sale de mi interior y me acomoda para quedar acostada sobre mi estómago, me abre las piernas y vuelve a penetrarme ahora con más fuerza. Se agarra fuerte ser mis caderas y sus embestidas son mucho más rápidas, comienza a gruñirme al oído y se que su bestia interna a despertado.

"¿Te gusta?" pasa su mano debajo de mi hasta llegar a mi cuello.

"Me encanta…" mete un dedo en mi boca.

"Estas tan apretadita" pasa su otra mano y la lleva hasta mi clítoris "y te voy hacer llegar al orgasmos hasta que pierdas la razón"

No le contesto porque mi cerebro se desconecto, sólo puedo gemir y sentir placer. Mikoto siempre ha sabido como y donde tocarme para hacerme perder la razón. Con un par de embestidas más, vuelvo a tener otro orgasmos y ella aún está muy dura en mi interior. Sale de mi interior y me levanta suavemente.

"Quiero probar algo" me dice antes de subirse por completo a la mesa "ven aquí" se toma fuerte su miembro y mueve su mano de arriba abajo.

Esta acostada sobre un brazo, me observa con una expresión llena de deseo y lujuria, tiene la camisa un poco desabotonada, su cabello está desordenado y su miembro está fuera de su pantalón completamente firme en su manos. Sólo verla así hace que mi interior se derrita. ¿Se puede tener una esposa más caliente?

Me muerdo el labio y me subo con cuidado a la mesa. Me pongo sobre ella. Ella sonríe pervertida y me besa desesperada, introduce su lengua en mi boca. Pone ambas manos en mi cintura dándome a entender que es lo que quiere. Tomó su pene y lo guio hasta mi entrada. Baja mis caderas y las levanta despacio una y otra vez. Su lengua calla mis gemidos con maestría.

Me despegó de beso y me levanto hasta estar completamente sentada en su cintura. Ella me ve con una gran sonrisa y yo comienzo a moverme de arriba abajo en su regazo. Mis pechos rebotan y ella se queda como hipnotizada viéndolos. Se levanta y los toma con fuerza mientras yo me sigo moviendo más rápido.

Pasa sus manos por mi espalda y mueve sus caderas más rápido.

"Ahhh Mikoto!"

Nos vuelve a acostar y sus embestidas golpean directo en mi punto de placer. Escucho un pequeño "crack" pero no le pongo atención porque Mikoto cambio la posición de sus manos, ahora me toma fuerte de los glúteos haciendo que su movimiento sea más rápido.

Da un par de embestidas más y llego al clímax, ella también llega al clímax junto a un fuerte grito con mi nombre, llenando mi interior con su semen. Se mueve un par de veces hasta que su pene se pone flácido en mi interior.

"El… mejor aniversario… hasta el momento" dice con la respiración entrecortada, me acuesto en su pecho y me besa en los labios.

"Te extrañe tanto" paso mi mano por su barbilla.

"Yo también, disculpa por tenerte olvidada" me ve apenada "tuvimos unos meses de locura"

Desde que pasó lo de la competencia de Natsuki, no habíamos tenido tiempo a solas y cada vez que queríamos intimar, estaba muy estresada por el trabajo o a ella la llamaban de emergencia.

"No te preocupes por eso" paso mi dedo por su rostro "ahora tendremos más tiempo y recuerda que tenemos que hacer la hermanita para Minako" me muerdo el labio cuando siento como su miembro se endurece en mi interior.

"Eso se puede arreglar en este momento" me sonríe pervertida y se vuelve a mover bruscamente.

La mesa comienza a moverse y los colores se van del rostro de Mikoto. No tengo tiempo para reaccionar, sólo escucho un fuerte "crack" y la mesa se quiebra a la mitad. Mikoto me protege con su cuerpo y gruñe de dolor cuando caemos.

"Amor" tomo su rostro.

"No te muevas mucho" aprieta sus dientes.

"¿Dónde te duele?"

"La pierna" me muevo lentamente y veo que tiene una gran astillas de unos treinta centímetros de largo en su pierna.

"Mikoto amor!" veo a todos lados buscando con que ayudarla.

"Tranquila" pone una mano en mi pecho "ve a llamar a emergencia"

Asiento rápido con la cabeza y me levanto despacio, tratando de no tocar su pierna. Me dirijo a la sala y tomo el teléfono y marco el número de emergencia. Espero un par de segundos que son como horas para mi, hasta que por fin contestan. Una operadora me hace un par de preguntas y las contesto lo más rápido que puedo, me da un par de indicaciones y me dice que una ambulancia está a punto de llegar a mi casa.

Regreso a la cocina y veo a Mikoto aún en el suelo aguantando el dolor. Ella se pone a reír cuando me acerco a ella, ordenó su ropa ya que aún tiene su miembro fuera y luego ordenó la mía.

"Sabes… creo que ya no estamos para estas cosas" se ríe.

"Los muebles ya no están hechos para soportar nuestro ritmo" me rio un poco.

"Es que tenemos mucha energía" me toma del brazo "te amo mucho Mai, mucho mucho"

"Yo también te amo" me inclino y le doy un rico beso.

Se escuchan un par de pisada venir directo a nosotras y ambas nos tensamos. Minako esta parada en la puerta de la cocina con sus ojos cansados y dando un gran bostezo. Nos ve atentamente y se acerca más.

"Mami, escuche un ruido fuerte" luego ve a Mikoto "¿Por qué está en el suelo papá?" Mikoto se tensa.

"Bueno papá…"

"Papá estaba saltando en la mesa y se quebró" le dice Mikoto "por eso le tienes que hacer caso a mami cuando te dice que no saltes en las cosas"

"A mi me gusta saltar" dice inocente.

Mikoto sólo suspira y me da una mirada derrotada. En un par de minutos más tocan la puerta y es la ambulancia, les abro la puerta y los paramédicos entras rápido con sus cosas. Minako comienza a llorar cuando ven que están rodeando a Mikoto y que se la llevan en una camilla. Un paramédico me dice el nombre del hospital donde la llevarán.

Yo me quedo calmando a Minako y preparando un bolso para llevar algunas cosas. Nos vemos juntas al hospital porque no se quiere quedar, hasta le ofrecí llevarla a casa de Natsuki pero dice que no quiere dejar sola a papá.

Al llegar al hospital, nos dicen que tenemos que ir a la sala de espera. Al llegar a la sala de espera nos vamos a sentar a una esquina un poco oscura. No es que me guste, pero en todo el camino Minako venía esforzándose por mantenerse despierta y falta muy poco para que se duerma. La tomo en mis brazos y se apoya en mi pecho.

"Mami…"

"¿Qué pasa cariño?" le arreglo un mechón de cabello.

"¿Papá estará bien?"

"Claro que si ¿recuerdas cuando subiste alto en el árbol de la abuela y te entró una astilla en el dedo?" ella asiente "pues algo así tiene papi, sólo que es la pierna"

"Pero eso duele mucho mami"

"Si cariño, por eso hay que ser cuidadosas para que papi se recupere ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si mami, yo cuidare mucho a papi" da un gran sonrisa y yo le beso en la frente.

Pasan los minutos, Minako ya se durmió en mi pecho y yo me tengo que esforzar para no quedarme dormida, las actividades de antes han drenado completamente mis energías, ahorita debería de estar durmiendo desnuda en mi cama y en los brazos de mi esposa, no aquí en la sala de un hospital.

Suspiro, este es un precio de ser la esposa de Mikoto, nunca se sabe que pasará. Sonrió en mi adentro.

"¿Mikoto Minagi?" pregunta una doctora "¿hay algún familiar de Mikoto Minagi?"

"Yo" me acomodo bien a Minako antes de levantarme "soy su esposa" ella se sonroja un poco.

"Ella… ya se encuentra bien, paramos el sangrado y ahora quiere verla" dice nerviosa, frunzo el ceño.

Ella nos lleva hasta una pequeña habitación. Mikoto esta sentada en una camilla sin su pantalón, con su pierna vendada y jugando con la otra. Entramos a la habitación y se le ilumina el rostro al verme.

"Mai!" me llama con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" me acerco a ella.

"Bueno… las dejo solas" nos dice la doctora antes de salir "el papeleo estará listo en unos minutos, sólo tienen que ir a firmar y se podrán ir" ella se va sin decir más.

"¿Sabes que le pasa?" le pregunto irritada, sólo falta que haya estado coqueteando con mi esposa.

"Mmmm" se abraza a mi "cuando llegue me tuvieron que cortar el pantalón para ver mi pierna, entonces… ella vio mi bóxer y vio la mancha de humedad mezclada con mi semen" me sonrojo fuerte "entonces tuve que decirle que era lo que estábamos haciendo"

"Mikoto! ¿Por qué le dijiste?" casi le gritó de enojo, me está costando trabajo no gritar.

"Porque tu me regañas cuando le miento a los médicos" frunce el ceño y hace puchero "¿también me regañaras por que les digo la verdad?" suspiro frustrada.

"No amor, sólo que no es necesario que cuentas nuestras intimidades" inclina su cabeza a un lado sin entender.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, Mikoto puede ser muy inocente o muy idiota para algunas cosas. Me inclino y le doy un suave beso en sus labios. Sea lo que sea, es mi esposa y la amo demasiado.

Pov Nao.

Suspiro. Este día ha estado horrible, todo el día he hecho un solo auto, uno sólo! El motor estaba destrozado por completo, tuve que cambiar prácticamente todo y como Natsuki se tomó el día para llevar a sus hijas al control con Youko, me tocó hacerlo yo sola.

Me bajo del auto y me dirijo a la casa, sólo quiero pasar un buen rato con mi Nina y con Rico. Desde que llego Rico, la casa se siente un poco tensa pero de poco a poco a tomado ese ambiente familiar. Aunque Rico aun no me ha dicho papá ni una sola vez, pero me he dado cuenta que disfruta de ver televisión conmigo, ya que compartimos unos ser mis placeres culposos… ver muñecos animados con un gran tazón de cereal y en bóxer, aunque el tazón cambia a botanas en la tarde.

"Ya estoy en casa" digo al entrar en la casa pero no recibo respuesta, aunque un sonido de aceite se escuchan desde la cocina.

Me voy a la cocina y veo a Nina agregando algo en una sartén, el olor es increíble. Dejo mi mochila a un lado y me acerco lentamente a ella. Pongo mi nariz en su cuello y mis manos en su cintura, ella se sobresalta un poco y yo me río un poco.

"Me asustaste" sigue cocinando.

"Eso huele delicioso" paso mi nariz por su cuello y sonrió al sentir como su piel comienza a erizarse.

"Hablas de mi o de la cena" dice con burla.

"Ambas" le doy un beso atrás de su oreja. Pasó mi mano por su vientre aún plano "¿Cómo han estado hoy?"

"Bien, aunque he sentido un poco más de mareos y algo de náuseas pero por suerte no he vomitado nada hoy" suspiro de alivio.

Aún recuerdo que hace un par de días paso todo el día vomitando que hasta llegue a perder la cordura, no soportaba verla toda débil y con lo pasado con nuestra bebé, hoy estoy mucho más protectora con todo lo que respecte a Nina y trato de mantener la mente fría pero ese día no soporte verla tirada en el suelo y casi me pongo a gritar desesperada pero al ver la cara de miedo de Rico me pude contener y sobrellevarlo mejor.

"Me alegro, recuerda que sólo es por un tiempo y cuando nuestra bebé nazca ya no tendrás esos malestares" se gira y me abraza del cuello.

"Lo se" me sonríe "todo valdrá la pena"

Le doy un fuerte abrazo, sin lastimarla, sólo para transmitirle un poco de seguridad. Se que está asustada, ambas lo estamos pero yo siempre le daré la seguridad que necesite.

"Por cierto" me separo un poco, lo suficiente para ver si rostro "¿y el pequeño insecto?" ahora que lo recuerdo, no la he visto, ni la he escuchado.

Nina me ve con mala cara, a ella no le gusta que le diga así. Piensa que se lo digo para molestarla pero no es así, al contrario ella es mi hija y me gusta decirle así. Es como… ¿una muestra de afecto?

"Ella está en el jardín, le compré un cuaderno nuevo para colorear y se ha pasado toda la tarde acostada en un mantel bajo el árbol coloreando" veo hacía el lugar que me dice y en efecto aun está ahí acostada sobre su estómago moviendo sus pies "me ha dicho que tiene ganas de comer tortitas, es por eso que estoy cocinando temprano"

"¿En serio?" asiente con una gran sonrisa "wow… es la primera vez que pide algo que le gusta"

"Si! Es fantástico amor, esta comenzando a aceptarnos más"

"Es todo gracias a ti" apoyo mi frente en la de ella "ella te tiene confianza y no te imaginas cuanto te lo agradezco" le digo sincera.

Si no fuera por Nina, seguro Rico no me hubiera dejado ni cambiarle la ropa para dormir. Es gracias a ella que Rico a comenzado a reír un poco más.

"No digas eso, tu eres su padre y también estas pendiente de ella"

"Lo estoy" la tomo de a barbilla y la giro "pero todo es mejor contigo" le doy un beso en los labios "iré a ver al insecto" le digo al terminar el beso "por favor no te esfuerces demasiado, sólo termina de hacer lo de ella, no te preocupes por mi" le paso las manos por los hombros "voy a cocinar algo para las dos"

"Nao cariño" pone sus manos sobre las mías "no quiero hacerte sentir mal pero… casi no he tenido náuseas en todo el día y no me gustaría tenerlas en la noche" frunzo el ceño "se que te esfuerzas para hacerme la cena pero hoy la voy hacer yo ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿No te gusta mi comida?" se que a veces se me queman unas cosas o me quedan algunas partes crudas o la verdura un poquito dura… pero sólo es un poquito!

"No es que no me guste, sólo quiero terminar bien mi día y también te ves muy cansada" me sonríe.

"Si claro" pongo los ojos en blanco y le doy un beso antes de salir.

Tomó mi mochila y me voy al jardín. Al salir veo bien el estado del jardín, lo he descuidado mucho. Los arbustos alrededor están desfigurado y la grama está un poco alta, también hay un par de hierba mala y algunas flores manchitas.

Desde que mi madre falleció, he dejado de ponerle atención al jardín, sólo lo regaba cuando me acordaba. Pero ahora que tengo a Rico y Nina está embarazada, tengo que arreglarlo para que no se vayan a lastimar.

Llegó al árbol y veo lo concentrada que está coloreando, no se ha dado cuenta que me he acercado hasta que me siento a su lado, se levanta, cierra su cuaderno y lo pega a su pecho.

"No estaba haciendo nada malo" me ve con cara de miedo "sólo coloreaba"

"Hey" levanto la mano para ponerla en su cabeza pero la veo temblar ligeramente "no vengo a regañarte, sólo quería ver como coloreabas"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si… ¿puedo ver?" ella se pone un poco nerviosa "vamos, siéntate y muéstrame como coloreas" la tomo de la mano y la siento en mis piernas.

Ella abre su cuaderno y me muestra todos los dibujos. Algunos tienen los colores raros y disparejos, también se a salido de las líneas en algunos dibujos.

"Wow eres muy buena, pronto llegarás a ser una gran artista"

"¿Qué es artista?" me pregunta curiosa.

"Bueno… es la persona que hace arte"

"¿Qué es arte?" dice curiosa.

"Mmmmm… ¿es cuando inventas algo bonito?"

"¿Qué es inventar?" frunzo el ceño.

"Es hacer algo que no se ha hecho antes" se queda callada un momento intentando descifrar lo que le dije, su expresión es muy graciosa.

Tomó mi mochila que la había dejado a un lado. Me pongo a buscar dentro de ella sin moverme mucho hasta que encuentro lo que buscaba. Antes de venir a la casa pase por una tienda a comprar algunas cosas de aseo para el bebé y para Rico pero encontré este hermoso auto a control remoto y lo vi perfecto para mi… pero ahora tengo una hija así que se lo compré a ella.

"Te compré esto" lo saco de mi mochila y se lo doy en las manos.

"¿Para mi?" sus ojos brillan de emoción "¿es mi cumpleaños?"

"No" eso me recuerda que tengo que preguntar cuando cumpleaños "¿Por qué crees que es tu cumpleaños?"

"Porque me regalaste esto" señala el auto "y Nina me regaló el cuaderno"

"Pero soy tu padre y Nina es mi pareja, nosotras podemos regalarte algo cuando queramos y eso incluye a tu tía Mai, Natsuki y Shizuru" pongo mi mano en su cabeza "¿Quieres abrirlo?" asiente entusiasmada.

Tomó la caja de su mano y con cuidado saco el auto, se lo doy en sus manos y ella se levanta contenta. Desde que llegó este es el primer juguete que tiene, en su pequeña maleta sólo traía un poco de ropa y ni un solo juguete. Con Nina estábamos más preocupadas en su ropa y en su salud, no nos habíamos puesto a pensar que ella también tiene que divertirse, hasta ahora que vi ese auto y decidí comprarlo.

Le doy el control pero con la grama muy alta, el auto no avanza. Nos vamos para la casa y ella entra corriendo a mostrárselo a Nina. Me quedo parada en el marco de la puerta viéndolas interactuar con sus grandes sonrisas. Son mi familia y aunque las razones que la formaron no son las adecuadas, me alegro mucho de tenerla.

El sonido insistente de mi alarma me despierta. Me remuevo entre las sábanas y la apago de un golpe. Suspiro pesado y me paso la mano por el rostro para quitarme el sueño. Nina se encuentra a mi lado completamente dormida. Me levanto lo más despacio que puedo para no despertarla y me dirijo al baño.

Me doy una ducha rápida que en realidad no es tan rápida porque tenía un gran problema del que me tenía que hacer cargo. Después de encargarme de mi problema, salgo de la ducha y entro a la habitación. Me pongo la ropa y salgo de la habitación.

Me voy a la cocina y pongo un poco de café en la cafetera. Regreso y me voy a donde era mi antigua habitación que ahora es de Rico. Ella se encuentra en la misma posición que la deje en la noche, con las sábanas envolviendo su pequeño cuerpo, sólo su cabello desordenada demuestra que se movió un par de veces en la noche.

"Hey pequeño insecto hay que despertarse ya" me siento a su lado en la cama que es absurdamente grande para ella "vamos Rico hay que despertarse ya" sacudo su pequeño hombro y ella se despierta enseguida.

"Pipi" dice bostezando.

"Bien, vamos, te llevaré al baño" le quito las sábanas y le ayudo a bajarse.

Me toma de la mano y la llevo al baño que está en el pasillo. Ella entra como si fuera zombie y se va directo a su pequeño baño de entrenamiento que Nina me hizo que le comprara. Se baja el pantalón de la pijama hasta el suelo junto a su bóxer. Hace sus necesidades pero como esta aun un poco dormida, tambalea en su lugar parada y deja caer un poco en el suelo. Suspiro, voy a tener que limpiar…

Después que termina sus necesidades, la levanto y le ayudo a que se lave las manos. Escuchamos unos pasos y vemos a Nina acercarse a nosotras. Con su cabello despeinado por la almohada y con su pijama desordenado.

"Buenos días" le digo y eso sólo hace un pequeño gruñido cansado "¿Cómo amanecieron hoy?"

"Estoy bien, aunque hoy si tengo un poco más de malestar" se pasa la mano por su vientre.

"Lo siento, lo bueno es que pronto estaremos con Youko y le diremos" hoy tenemos un control con Youko.

"Si" suspira "¿puedes preparar las cosas? Voy a darme una ducha con Rico" le sonríe a la que ahora está apoyada en mi pecho.

"Claro" pongo a Rico al lado de la bañera y le comienzo a quitar la ropa.

Antes me hubiera matado con la mirada por sólo tocar su ropa pero ahora ya se deja que la cambie y que Nina la bañe. Las dejo a las dos solas y me voy a la cocina. Pongo a calentar un poco de leche y a preparar una mezcla para panqueques.

Después de tomar nuestro desayuno, nos vamos en camino a la clínica de Youko. Hoy Nina tiene su primer control con Youko y me siento un poco nerviosa, sólo espero que todo salga bien.

Me estaciono frente a la clínica y siento que mi cuerpo comienza a temblar. La última vez que vine con Nina fue para que nos dijeran que nuestro bebé había fallecido y desde ese día me da miedo venir. Nina pone su mano sobre las mías, no me había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que estaba apretando el volante.

"Todo está bien" me sonríe "esta vez todo saldrá bien" me dice con seguridad.

Yo sólo puedo asentir, aún no me siento muy preparada pero Nina tiene razón, tengo que ser positiva y fuerte por mi familia. Suspiro fuerte y me armó de valor, le abro la puerta a Nina y con cuidado le ayudo a salir del auto. Luego saco a Rico de su asiento y sale muy asustada.

"No quiero ir" nos dice con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas "inyectarme a mi"

"No cariño, hoy no van a inyectarte" le dice Nina, aún recuerdo la última vez que venimos, Youko la tenía que inyectar y estuvo haciendo un gran berrinche "hoy vamos a ver como esta tu hermanita"

"¿Hermanita?"

"Si ¿no quieres tener una hermanita?" Rico tiene una gran sonrisa, una que nunca había visto antes y hace que mi pecho se presione.

"Tendré a alguien con quien jugar"

Nina no puede soportarlo más y se acerca a Rico para abrazarla con fuerza. Rico se ha mostrado muy abierta a nosotras pero aún no sabe como actuar con una muestra de afecto de nuestra parte, como ahora que sólo se a quedado quita viéndome con los ojos abiertos.

"Sólo disfrútalo"

Nina por fin la suelta y la lleva tomada de la mano. Yo me voy atrás de ellas con un pequeño bolso donde llevamos unas cosas para Rico.

Al entrar, una enfermera nos recibe y nos lleva directo al consultorio de Youko. Ayudó a Nina a sentarse y yo me siento en la silla a su lado con Rico en mis piernas. Le saco el cuaderno de colorear y unos colores para que no se aburra.

Youko entra después de quince minutos de espera y se sienta frente a nosotras.

"Buenos días, disculpen la espera" nos dice con una sonrisa apenada y saca el expediente de Nina "bien Nina ¿Cómo te haz sentido hoy?"

"Hoy he tenido un poco de mareo, pero ayer la pase muy bien"

"Pero hace un par de días se la pasó vomitando todo el día" le digo yo antes de que se le olvide decirle.

"Bueno eso es algo normal los primeros meses, pronto desaparecerán, pero estaremos controlándolo. Hay que tener en cuenta que tu embarazo es un poco más riesgoso y tenemos que ser mucho más cuidadosas para que no vuelva a pasar…" se queda callada, ella sabe como me siento "¿están listas para verlo?" nos dice alegre para que vuelva nuestro ánimo.

Tomó la mano de Nina y asentimos al mismo tiempo. Youko nos lleva a otra habitación donde se encuentra una camilla junto a un gran aparato de ultrasonidos. Youko se lleva a Nina a una habitación a lado, después sale con una bata blanca y le ayudo a acostarse en la camilla.

"Vamos a ver a nuestro bebé" me susurra cuando estoy cerca "tranquila ¿de acuerdo?" asiento con un leve temblor y le doy un suave beso en los labios.

Pongo a Rico sentada a un lado de Nina. Youko se acerca con una cosa larga entre sus manos. Frunzo el ceño.

"Como el embarazo aún es muy reciente vamos hacer un ultrasonido transvaginal y para eso utilizare esto" nos lo enseña "no se preocupen esto no dolerá, ni le hará daño al bebé" asentimos.

Ella hace que Nina Levante sus piernas a los lados y con cuidado introduce el objeto dentro de la vagina de Nina. Mi vista se dirige al monitor en el que está comenzando a formarse un par de ¿ruedas?.

"Y ahí esta. Esperen…" veo a Youko que está frunciendo el ceño "oh!"

"¿Qué?! ¿pasa algo Youko?" le pregunto asustada.

"Vaya…" me ignora, yo tengo ganas de tomarla de la camisa y agitarla "bueno, esto si no lo esperaba" nos da una gran sonrisa "felicidades son gemelos" abro los ojos.

Nina aprieta fuerte mi mano y me da una gran sonrisa maravillosa. Yo me he quedado en shock, sólo veo que mueven sus bocas pero no puedo escuchar nada. Youko le entrega una fotografía a Nina y yo salgo del shock.

Son gemelos! Voy a tener tres hijas! Me rio fuerte como posesa, todas se me quedan viendo extrañadas y luego todo se vuelve oscuro.


	34. Chapter 34

Despierto en un lugar completamente blanco y con un dolor de cabeza horrible. ¿Dónde diablos estoy? Lo último que recuerdo es estar en la clínica de Youko haciendo el chequeo del embarazo de Nina y luego nos dijo que eran gemelos.

"Gemelos!" grito y me levanto de golpe.

"Vaya por fin despertaste" me dice Youko desde su lugar "ya casi termino de darle indicaciones a Nina"

"¿Estas bien?" Nina se acerca a mi "te desmayaste" me dice con una pequeña sonrisa al ver mi cara de desorientada.

"Son gemelos Nina" pongo mi mano por su rostro "Youko, ¿Cómo es eso posible?" abrazo a Nina "el médico anterior nos dijo que después de lo que pasó iba a ser casi imposible que Nina quedara embarazada otra vez" aún me hierve la sangre de sólo recordar eso.

"Bueno, las probabilidades eran muy bajas pero no imposible. Nina a demostrado lo hermoso y misterioso que es el cuerpo de una mujer, los médicos podemos dar un diagnóstico pero al final el cuerpo reacciona como quiere" nos sonríe "si se cuida bien, en poco tiempo tendrán a sus dos bebés en brazos"

Al escuchar esas palabras de Youko una cálida sensación pasa por mi cuerpo. Vamos a tener gemelos! Vamos a ser una familia más grande, voy a ser papá otra vez y está vez estaré presente.

"Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Rico?" pregunto al no verla en ningún lado.

"Midori vino hace un momento y está con ella"

"Bien" así terminamos con esto.

"Nao, creo que deberías de terminar con esto" dice Nina enojada.

"Nina" suspiro "ya lo habíamos hablado"

"¿Y si da negativo?! ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿la abandonaras?!" casi me grita.

"Tranquila" pasó mis manos por sus hombros "no es bueno para los bebes" aprieta los labios.

"Creo que las dejaré solas para que hablen, pueden quedarse aquí cuanto quieran. Pero recuerden que Nina no puede enojarse mucho, llámenme si me necesitan" dice antes de salir.

Yo me levanto de mi lugar en la camilla y hago que Nina se siente sobre ella.

"Tengo que hacerlo Nina"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque vamos a tener dos bebés más…" me interrumpe.

"¿Entonces ahora piensas abandonarla, sólo por que estoy embarazada?" me dice más enojada.

"No, no es eso" suspiro "no me estas entendiendo"

"Explícame" se cruza de brazos "porque no entiendo el porque se te a metido en la cabeza hacerte una prueba de paternidad. ¿Oh es que ahora te aburrió y te quieres deshacer de ella?" me fulmina con la mirada "Rico se está abriendo con nosotras y no voy a permitir que lo arruines"

"No se trata de eso! Por Dios Nina, no importa del lado que lo veas, ese pedazo de insecto es idéntica a mi" yo no niego eso, desde el primer momento que la vi, supe que era mi hija "ella es mi hija, yo lo se"

"¿Entonces por que?"

"Porque vamos a tener dos bebés" le vuelvo a repetir y le hago señas para que se calle " vamos a tener dos bebés más, pero eso no significa que quiero abandonarla. Al contrario" tomó una de sus manos "necesito afianzar más a nuestra familia" suspiro un poco "tengo miedo de que un día a Hana se le ocurra aparece y quitárnosla"

"No permitiremos que eso pase" dice segura.

"Pero puede pasar"

"Eso no pasará" ella trata de calmarme.

"Claro que si puede pasar!" le gritó "ella tiene todo de su lado para quitármela" me muerdo el labio para no gritar más "ella ni siquiera tiene mi apellido…" veo a otro lado "no tengo ningún derecho sobre ella y si ella quisiera hasta podría acusarme de secuestro" ella rueda los ojos.

"Estas exagerando"

"No lo estoy. Cariño, ella fue capaz de abandonar a su hija con una desconocida, porque prácticamente soy una desconocida" el hecho de que sea mi hija, no va hacer que confíe en mi "está loca, así que tengo el derecho a exagerar cuanto quiera" la suelto y me cruzo de brazos "por eso decidí hablar con Midori… tengo pensado quitársela legalmente. Se que a ti te parece bien la forma en la que estamos ahorita, pero yo no. Por eso necesito la prueba de paternidad" pasa sus manos por mi rostro "no quiero perderla Nina, es mi hija y no voy a rendirme hasta que tenga mi apellido y hasta estar segura de que ella no me la quitará nunca"

"Lo entiendo" me toma de un brazo y me atrae a ella "yo tampoco dejaré que eso pase, así que no me ocultes cosas"

"Sólo… no quiero que te preocupes"

"Pero lo hago" me sonríe "tu eres la mujer que amo, Rico es tu hija y yo la quiero como si fuera mía también. Se que no tengo el derecho pero…"

"Claro que lo tienes y voy hacer todo lo posible para que sea nuestra" le sonrió "vamos a ser cinco" su sonrisa se ensancha y me da un suave beso en los labios.

"Vamos por Rico y luego por un helado" se levanta y me toma de la mano.

Yo la sigo feliz, pero a este paso es más que seguro que perderé la forma en poco tiempo. Salimos del consultorio y vemos a Rico sentada a un lado, ella nos sonríe cuando nos ve pero lo disimula.

"Nao" me llama Midori "ya hemos tomado la muestra de Rico, los resultados estarán en tres días pero nos reuniremos hasta las siguiente semana porque voy a estar ocupada adelantando el papeleo" pone una mano en mi hombro "Rico es una muy buena niña, ya quisiera que Miku se portara así de bien" suspira "hoy tengo otra reunión en su escuela"

"Eso te pasa por decirle que le de duro a sus compañeros"

"Es mi niña Nao, prefiero que los golpee a que anden detrás de ella" se cruza de brazos.

"¿Te imaginas cuando vaya a la secundaria?" sonrió "es muy parecida a Youko ¿te imaginas la cantidad de chicos que andarán tras ella, con ganas de hacerte abuela?" ella palidece de horror y luego su rostro se vuelve rojo de coraje.

Ella se pone a maldecir a todos y yo me río a carcajada. Nina me da un golpe en la cabeza y me regaña. Después de que Midori recupera el buen humor, nos despedimos de ella y de Youko que la encontramos en el camino.

Luego de salir de la clínica, nos vamos al centro comercial más cercano. Nina pide el helado más grande que hay, Rico y yo nos comimos de los más pequeños. Después pasamos por unas tiendas de ropa y cosas de bebé donde compramos ropa para Rico y también más ropa de bebé ya que ahora tendremos que tener el doble. Hoy es nuestro día libre en el taller, por eso aprovecho para comprar todo lo que pueda.

Natsuki y Shizuru nos han invitado a comer en la tarde en su casa, junto a todas las demás y creo que será una excelente oportunidad para presentar a Rico y a mis gemelas, simplemente no puedo esperar.

Llegamos a la casa del chucho y desde que llegamos, se escucha el suave sonido de música y el delicioso olor a carne asada. Dhuran comienza a ladrar antes de que toquemos la puerta y los pocos segundos abren la puerta.

"Tía Nao!" nos saluda Minako desde que abre la puerta.

"Hey Minako, a ver esos cinco" pongo la mano en alto para ella y hace un gran salto para darme los cinco "excelente" despeino su cabello.

"Papá dijo que fuera al jardín" nos dice antes de salir corriendo.

Dejó entrar a Nina primero y después entró yo, pero Rico me toma del pantalón y me detiene. Me pongo a su altura y pongo mis manos en sus pequeños hombros.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Vamos casa"

"Nos iremos más tarde, aquí hay niñas con las que puedes jugar" ve al suelo "¿no quieres jugar?" ella asiente suavemente "bien, si te sientes incómoda me dices y regresaremos a casa pero me tienes que prometer que trataras de jugar con ellas"

Ella aún me ve nerviosa, yo la atraigo a mi pecho y le doy un pequeño abrazo. No entiendo porque lo hago pero sentí que era necesario para hacerla sentir bien. Ella se tensa un momento pero luego se relaja visiblemente. Ella puede actuar toda solitaria pero al final sigue siendo una niña.

La tomo de la mano y nos vamos hasta el jardín, visualizo a Nina que se ha ido directo a la mesa de bocadillos. Me voy directo a donde ella y pongo mi mano en su cintura antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

"Nao, alguien puede vernos" me empuja despacio.

"Y que importa, así se dan cuenta que quiero a mi mujer" le doy otro rápido.

"Nao!" gira el rostro "no hasta que les digamos" suspiro.

"De acuerdo" pongo a Rico a su lado.

A pesar de que ya lo hablamos con Natsuki, que esta esperando gemelos míos y que prácticamente vivimos juntas, Nina aún no quiere que tengamos muestras en público hasta que les digamos a todas sobre nuestra relación formal. Yo no estoy en contra de decirles, ya a este tiempo todas lo deben de suponer pero ella aún quiere que lo diga.

"Hey araña!" la cachorra viene con Rein en brazos "¿Qué hace Rico aquí? Todas las niñas están jugando en la habitación de Misuki. Acabo de instalar el tatami, así que ya no se van a lastimar"

"Hey pequeño insecto ¿quieres ir a jugar?" se pone atrás de Nina "vamos, no te pongas tímida, te divertirás"

Rico asiente y me da la mano para que la lleve. Al llegar a la habitación se desata el caos, Minako y Yuki están dando vueltas en su lugar y Misuki gritando y tratando de hacerlo también, hasta se me quitan las ganas de dejarla aquí… discúlpame pequeño insecto pero tienes que hacer amigas.

Ella me pone una carita de perrito antes que la suelte pero todo cambia cuando Minako y Yuki se acercan a hablar con ella y a invitarla a jugar. Yo sonrió cuando la veo ir con ellas a jugar con los juguetes de las cachorritas.

"Natsuki ¿podemos hablar?" le digo un poco incómoda.

"Natsuki amor, puedes ayudarme" grita Shizuru desde su lugar en la parrilla, interrumpiendo.

"Lo siento Nao pero ya sabes, donde manda capitán…" sonríe "hablaremos en otro momento"

Suspiró al verla irse, me gustaría poder decirle a ella antes que a las demás pero parece que tendré que esperar hasta que todas estén juntas.

Regresó al jardín y busco a Nina, está en la mensa junto a las demás pero el mundo se derrumba en mis pies cuando veo a Saeko sentada a su lado. Maldita sea! Saeko no sabe absolutamente nada y si le digo que Nina está embarazada, me va a matar a golpes! Peor aún me va a castrar!

Me voy a un lado donde está Dhuran jugando el sólo con su pelota. Me quedo jugando con el, evitando todas las miradas que me dan para que no me vaya a llamar. En un par de minutos más tarde, todas estamos sentadas cenando y hablando. Pero yo no puedo dejar de pensar en la forma más apropiado de decirlo.

"Tranquila" Nina pone su mano sobre la mía.

"¿Cómo voy a estar tranquila?" le susurró con miedo "Saeko va a matarme"

"Bueno si no quieres, no es necesario que lo digas" me ve con tristeza.

Trago saliva, nunca he sido buena contra la mirada de tristeza de Nina. Rico está sentada a mi lado comiendo tranquila y jugando con sus piernas. Suspiró pesado, puede que Saeko me maté pero no me voy a acobardar.

Todas terminan de comer y mis piernas comienzan a temblar. Me levanto de golpe y todas se me quedan viendo. Toso un poco y me armó de valor.

"Voy a aprovechar mis cinco minutos de valor" respiro profundo "les quiero mostrar" busco en mi billetera "esto!" sacó la copia de las fotos de mis gemelas y la levantó al aire.

Se la pasó a Mai que es a quien tengo más cerca y escupe su soda cuando la ve. Me ve con los ojos y la boca abierta, luego a Nina y después a mi otra vez.

"Gemelos!" grita sorprendida.

"¿Qué?!" todas se acercan y la rodean.

"¿Y quien es la madre?" me pregunta Saeko sería "porque te juro que si no te haces responsable, yo misma me encargaré de hacer que sean los únicos hijos que tengas" un escalofrío paso por mi cuerpo e inconscientemente me cubro mi entrepierna.

"Bueno ellas y Rico" señala Natsuki.

Maldita sea! Saeko me fulmina con la mirada. Mierda hoy si ya valí… maldita Natsuki te juro que te voy a estar mandando maldiciones desde el infierno.

"¿Cómo que Rico también?" ve a mi lado "maldita sea Nao! ¿no pensabas decirme?"

"No es eso Saeko" ella se acerca con una mirada asesina.

"Me vas a explicar en este momento" me toma fuerte de la oreja "y espero que tengas una buena excusa"

"Estaba ebria, muy muy ebria"

"Esa no es excusa!" me jala con más fuerza.

"Yo tampoco sabía!" ella se detiene por un momento "te juro que no sabía, ella la oculto de mi. Hasta hace poco que la conozco" me suelta "si algo aprendí de mi madre, de Rein y de ti, fue en ser responsable. Yo jamás hubiera abandonado a mi hija"

"¿Y porque hasta ahora?" se cruza de brazos.

"Ella la trajo a mi"

"¿Y como estas tan segura que es tuya?" me río un poco.

"Por favor Saeko, sólo mírala" ambas vemos a la pequeña Rico hecha bolita en su silla.

"Bueno… si se parece a ti" suspira "aunque se parece un poco más a Juliet" me congeló al escuchar el nombre de mi madre "¿y la de las gemelas?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"La de las gemelas ¿Cuándo nos la presentaras?"

"Bueno… yo…" trago saliva "hay algo que aún no te he dicho" suspiro, tengo un gran miedo "yo estoy saliendo con a alguien"

"Eso es más que obvio" pone los ojos en blanco.

"Y esa persona está embarazada"

"Lo se! O no tendríamos esta conversación"

"Y yo de verdad amo a esa persona"

"Mmmm eso es algo nuevo" se sorprende un poco "pero no es lo que quiero saber, y ya no me cambies el tema!"

"Y esa persona es… Nina" ella me ve desconcertada un momento y después se le borran todos los colores del rostro.

Ve a Nina y luego a mi, otra vez a Nina y hoy me ve con cara de maniática.

"Hoy si te voy a matar!" me toma del cuello con ambas manos.

"Agh! No… puedo… respirar" digo con dificultad.

"Ese es el punto maldita!" me da su mirada asesina.

"Tía déjala!" se mete Nina y su agarre disminuye un poco.

"¿Por qué?" me vuelve a apretar.

"Porque yo la amo también" ahora ve a Nina enojada.

"¿Y como lo sabes?" su agarre desaparece del todo pero mantiene sus manos.

"Porque la he amado desde siempre y por mi miedo no te habíamos dicho antes"

"¿Desde cuando?" nos ve a ambas.

"Desde antes de Sergei" le digo cuando recuperó el aire "yo quería pelear por Nina"

"Pero yo no la deje" Nina se pone frete a mi de manera protectora "tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar y les mentí a todas… y por mi miedo perdí…" pasa su mano en su vientre.

"¿Entonces el bebé?"

"Era mío también" le digo con un temblor en los labios "era mío Saeko. Era una niña" doy una sonrisa forzada y ella abre los ojos "disculpa por haberte mentido" vuelvo a estar delante de Nina "pero amo a Nina y por eso" me giró y veo a Nina con una gran sonrisa.

Saco de la bolsa más pequeña de mi pantalón, mi más grande tesoro. El anillo de bodas de mi madre, que era de mi abuela y que ahora pasará a mi mujer.

"Saeko, se que no tengo el mejor historial del mundo pero amo a Nina más de lo que te puedes imaginar" me rasco la mejilla "la amo tanto que estoy dispuesta a atarme a ella" vuelvo a ver a Nina que me ve con sus ojos acuosos "Nina, no me arrodilló frente a ti porque no quiero que te lastimes cuando te lances a mis brazos" ella se ríe con lágrimas en los ojos "se que tenemos un pasado en común, un poco difícil. Pero quiero hacer que nuestro futuro sea mucho mejor" tomó una de sus manos "aún no hay flores, ni juegos artificiales, ni esas cosas cursis…" me río un poco "Nina… ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?"

Nina me da una sonrisa radiante que creo que dejaría ciego a cualquiera. Ella se lanza a mis brazos y me dan un gran beso frente a todas. Yo la recesivo con gusto y le correspondo enseguida.

"Si!" dice después del beso "por supuesto que si" le pongo el anillo en su dedo.

"Vaya, hasta que por fin" dice Saeko "ya me tenían aburrida"

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"¿Crees que no lo sabia?" pregunta burlona "yo lo sabia todo Nao. Cuando tu vas, yo ya vengo" se cruza de brazos. Ven porque les digo que es una maniática, sólo le gusta torturarme.

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta?"

"Tengo mis métodos. Sólo a ti se te puede ocurrir pensar que yo no se nada"

"¿Y por que no dijiste nada?" se encoge de hombros.

"Quería que tuvieran el valor de decirlo"

"Entonces ¿me entregara a Nao en el altar?" le pregunta Nina esperanzada.

"Nada me podría hacer más feliz" se acerca a ella y la abraza.

Las demás se unen a nosotras y nos felicitan. En un momento estalló la bomba Saeko y ahora está todo lleno de paz y alegría. Sólo faltan dos personas para hacer de este momento el mas hermoso y perfecto de mi vida.

Rico aún está en su silla quieta sin moverse. Yo me acerco a ella.

"¿No estas feliz?" niega con la cabeza "¿Por qué?"

"Mamá iba casar, después dejarme a mi" abraza sus piernas.

"Oye! Pero yo nunca voy a dejarte" pongo mi mano en su cabeza.

"Yo tampoco podría dejarte" Nina se pone a su lado "siempre estarás con nosotras" le da un abrazo.

Las veo a ambas, esa imagen me recuerda a los días en que tenia un mal día en la escuela por culpa de mi condición pero mi madre siempre estaba ahí para consolarme. Ya no puedo evitarlo más. Mis lágrimas corren por mi rostro, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lloré así.

"Maldita sea Nao, estas llorando" grita Natsuki.

"Cállate maldita!"

Pov Natsuki.

Me remuevo en mis sabanas, estoy muerta de cansancio y ni hablar de mi cuerpo. Estiro el brazo para tocar el cuerpo a mi lado pero encuentro el lugar vacío. Suspiró y me levanto.

Salgo de la habitación, pasó por las habitaciones de mis hijas para ver si están bien acobijadas. Misuki se a quitado toda la sábana y frunce un poco el ceño cuando se la vuelvo a poner. Rein se ha despertado cuando pongo mis manos sobre su cuerpecito pero se duerme cuando le pongo la música de un oso de peluche que tanto le gusta.

Dejó ambas puertas abierta antes de salir, cuando salgo Dhuran entra enseguida a la habitación y se acuesta a un lado de la cama de Misuki. Suspiró, este perro es muy flojo, aunque ya me rendí en querer hacerlo un perro guardián, Shizuru me hizo pensar en las ventajas de tener un perro flojo que un perro enojado al lado de mis hijas.

Me voy a la sala y como imaginé Shizuru se encuentra en el sofá con su computadora, con varios papeles esparcidos en todo el sofá y en la mesa y con una tasa de té.

"Shizuru" me paró a su lado.

"¿Mmmmm?" sigue con su trabajo.

"Shizuru, tienes que dormir" veo la hora "son las dos de la mañana"

"Oh! No me había fijado de la hora"

"Cariño, llevas más de una semana así, tienes que descansar" quito un par de papeles del sofá y me siento a su lado.

"Lo siento, es sólo…" suspira y pone sus manos en la cabeza "es que no entiendo, todos estos reportes tienen muchos huecos y no se como lo hace… amor, esto está muy raro"

"¿Y es del trabajo?"

"Es de la empresa" ordena los papeles "voy a tener que hablar con Reito" pone todo a un lado.

"Si eso logra mantenerte en la cama conmigo" se apoya en mi.

"Discúlpame, pero esto no me deja dormir" me da un beso en la mejilla "¿me llevas a la cama?" me sonríe.

"Lo que mi mujer quiera"

Tomó a Shizuru en mis brazos y ella suelta un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Subimos las gradas entre risas y susurro. La acuesto suavemente y le doy un beso en los labios antes de acostarme a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente, me despierto por el sonido de pasos en toda la habitación. Shizuru ya ha tomado una ducha, se ha puesto un hermoso vestido celeste y ahora se está poniendo su maquillaje.

"Ara, Natsuki por fin se despertó" me siento a la orilla de la cama

"¿Dónde vas tan temprano?" me pasó la mano por el rostro.

"Te dije ayer" inclinó mi cabeza tratando de recordar "te dije que tenía que ir donde Reito"

"¿Así de hermosa?"

"¿Prefieres que vaya fea?" me sonríe.

"Bueno, aunque mi Shizuru se ve hermosa con todo lo que quiera ponerse" me acerco a ella y pasó mis manos por sus hombros.

"Natsuki se ha levantado muy cariñosa hoy" le doy un beso en sus labios.

"Sólo no quiero que mi esposa olvidé que la amo"

"Yo también te amos mi Natsuki" me limpia las manchas de su labial "pero tengo que irme o llegaré tarde"

"De acuerdo ¿quieres que te vaya a dejar?"

"No te preocupes, ya llamé un taxi"

"Puedes llevarte el auto si quieres" comienzo a buscar las llaves porque no me acuerdo donde las deje "¿a que horas vendrá Erin o la tengo que ir a traer?"

"Bueno…" se pone un poco nerviosa "la verdad es que no podrá venir, le llamé hace un rato y resulta que tiene exámenes temprano y no podrá ayudarnos hoy" me detengo.

"Pero yo tengo mucho trabajo esperando" me tomé el día libre cuando llevamos a las niñas a su control con Youko y ahora se me amontono el trabajo.

"Yo pasaré todo el día en la oficina de Reito, es el único lugar donde podemos hacer esto y no puedo llevar a las niñas" aprieto los labios, aún no me agrada la idea de que ella pase mucho tiempo con él pero trató de controlarme por ella "por favor"

"Las llevaré al taller entonces y trabajaré todo lo que pueda mientras ellas duermen" suspiro, no puedo decirle que no a esa cara hermosa.

"Bien…" se escucha el sonido de un claxon "nos vemos entonces" comienza a caminar y yo voy atrás de ella "el desayuno está preparado, calienta la leche para Rein antes de dársela, trata que Misuki coma y que no sólo juegue con la comida. Para el almuerzo puedes comprar lo que quieras, pero que no sea comida chatarra o por lo menos que no sea tan mala, para Rein esta listo el bolso con los biberones y la leche, también hay comida para bebé" llegamos hasta el taxi "recuerda que Rein aún está muy pequeña para que la dejes sola y que Misuki es muy traviesa, así que no les quites los ojos de encima" abro la puerta de atrás del taxi.

"Tranquila amor, yo cuidare bien de ellas. Además Mai estar a ahí para ayudarme, así que tranquila" sonrió un poco "te amo, así que ve con cuidado" le doy un beso y la dejo entrar.

"Te amo Natsuki, por favor cuida bien de mis hijas" pongo mis ojos en blanco.

"Que son mis hijas también, así que no te preocupes" veo al joven taxista y le doy una de mis peores miradas "más te vale que llegue a tiempo y que no le pase nada porque si me doy cuenta que le pasó algo aunque sea una mísera basura en su ojo, te juro que te buscaré y te destazare con mis propias manos"

"No… s-se pre-preocupe" dice con un leve temblor en su voz.

"Ya Natsuki o llegaré tarde" suspiro.

"De acuerdo" veo al taxista otra vez "oye chico, no te vayas a mear encima que no quiero que vaya con mal olor" sacó dinero de mi billetera y se lo doy "llevas a la mujer que amo, así que con cuidado" el lo toma y yo me alejo del taxi.

Me quedo ahí parada esperando hasta que el taxi se pierde de mi vista. Entró a la casa y comienza la melodía que escucharé todo el día, Misuki y Rein llorando al mismo tiempo y a todo pulmón. Salgo corriendo a sus habitaciones, primero pasó por Rein y después me voy a la habitación de Misuki.

Las pongo a ambas juntas y comienzo a desvestirlas. Misuki se va gateando hasta la otra esquina y se pone a jugar con los dedos de sus pies, Rein levanta su pequeño miembro y me hace pipi encima.

"¿En serio compañera? Dejas tu pañal limpio pero ensucias a papá" la regaño pero ella sólo me sonríe.

Suspiro y la tomo en brazos, también tomó a Misuki y me las llevo hasta la cocina para darles un baño. Me he dado cuenta que bañarlas en el fregadero de la cocina se me hace mucho más fácil que en la bañera.

Terminó de bañarlas, las llevo a la habitación de Misuki y les pongo rápido la ropa. Dejo a Rein acostada en la cama junto a un montón de las almohadas de Misuki, a Misuki la dejo en su corral con varios de sus peluches.

Me voy corriendo a dar una ducha rápida, me pongo un bóxer, un par de calcetines negro y la musculosa. Tomo mi traje del armario porque Nao me mando un mensaje que íbamos a tener una reunión el día de hoy.

Regresó a la habitación y tomo a mis hijas con cuidado. Nos regresamos a la cocina y hago muchos malabares para darles de comer a mis hijas y cambiarme. Sin mencionar que Rein aún no se puede sentar y no la puedo dejar mucho tiempo sola.

Salimos casi veinte minutos más tarde de lo normal, porque Misuki se lleno toda la camisa de comida, Rein me vomito encima y me toco cambiarme de camisa.

Llegamos a los pocos minutos y Nao me está esperando con cara de espanto. Dejo el auto mal estacionado y llamo a Yamada para que me lo estacione bien.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" le doy a Misuki.

"Shizuru tuvo que salir y Erin no podía cuidar a las niñas hoy" tomo a Rein con mucho cuidado.

"Ya nos están esperando" ve a Misuki y los bolsos de bebé "¿Por qué no las dejas con otra niñera?"

"Sabes que no me gusta que se queden con extraños. Mejor busquemos a Mai" en este momento doy gracias que Mai aún nos ayuda por las mañanas.

Nos ponemos a buscarla, pero no pasa mucho tiempo cuando la encontramos. Le dejo a Misuki pero Rein se pone a llorar cuando siente que la despegó de mi pecho. Intentamos de todo, le enseñó mis llaves, le pongo su peluche, le doy su sonaja, le pongo su chupón pero ella lo escupe y llora más fuerte. Suspiro frustrada ¿y ahora que hago?...

"Y esto demuestra que utilizando los repuestos de calidad, se obtiene una ganancia del treinta y cinco porciento. Sin mencionar que la seguridad para los conductores y sus acompañantes aumentaría significativamente" les explico las estadísticas "¿hay alguna pregunta?" le pregunto al terminar.

Todos levantan las manos y no dejan de verme. Suspiro.

"Tomando en cuenta que ya explique el porque estoy así" todos bajan las manos.

Después de pasar casi treinta minutos intentando convencer a Rein de quedarse con Mai, al final todo fue inútil. Lo bueno es que Shizuru había dejado una cangurera para bebés en el auto… así que ahora estoy con mi traje azul impecable y con mi hija de tren meses jugando con su pequeña mano con el nudo de mi corbata, en una cangurera con un montón de perritos.

Lo malo no es el hecho de tenerla conmigo en la reunión, lo malo es que se la ha pasado riendo en toda la presentación y me ha costado concentrarme y no morirme de la ternura de mi hija pequeña.

Todos salen de la sala de reuniones y yo me quedo a ordenar los materiales que utilizamos para la reunión. Rein comienza a intentar tocarme la cara para que le ponga atención, pongo mis manos en su carita y la llenó de besos.

"¿Y para los que estamos interesados en las carreras?" alguien pregunta "¿viene la conductora incluida?" me giró y veo a un hombre al fondo.

"¿Disculpe?" pregunto dudosa, he instintivamente pongo mi mano sobre mi hija en forma protectora.

"Parece que se olvidó de mi" se ríe y se acerca "nos conocimos en la fiesta de la empresa Fujino" me quedo pensando un momento hasta que algo hace clic en mi cabeza.

"A si! Toshi ¿cierto?" el asiente.

"Así es Kuga-sama"

"Hay por favor no me digas así, con Kuga esta bien o Natsuki si quieres" le digo incómoda.

"Kuga, será" sonríe un poco "¿y esa pequeña?"

"Oh! Lo siento" me muevo un poco para que la vea "se llama Rein, es mi hija" abre la boca y los ojos sorprendido.

"Ya tiene un bebe, felicidades!"

"Gracias" sonrió "en realidad son dos, ella es la menor"

"Vaya, ese es un gran cambio" frunzo un poco el ceño "no lo vea mal" se ríe "una de las características de la familia Fujino que destaca demasiado es que por varias generaciones sólo han tenido un hijo, yo imaginé que Shizuru seguiría con la tradición"

"Pff… los ricos y sus cosas, me alegro que Shizuru sea diferente" niego con la cabeza "ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin mis dos hijas" digo orgullosa "disculpa si esto te incómoda, pero ella apenas tiene tres meses y mi hija mayor tiene un año… soy una completa masa de amor cuando estoy cerca de ellas"

"Si lo veo, pero es bueno que le dediques tiempo a sus hijas" sonrió.

"Si, pero ya dejemos de hablar de mis hijas o no terminaremos nunca" me río "¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mi?" le pregunto con un poco más de seriedad.

"Bueno" el toma una postura mucho más recta "vine a ofrecerle una excelente propuesta"

"¿Mmmmm?" me voy a una silla junto a la mesa y lo invito a que se siente "¿Qué clase de propuestas sería?" me quito la cangurera y sacó a mi hija para tenerla en brazo.

"Bueno, podría describirla perfectamente pero eso tomaría mucho tiempo y lamentablemente es algo que no tengo en este momento" se sienta frente a mi "así que iré directo al grano… quiero que se convierta en la nueva corredora de mi empresas" me ve decidido.

"Lo siento, la competencia pasada fue la última para mi. Ahora tengo mi familia y todo lo que hago es para ellas"

"Me alegra escuchar eso, entonces será mucho más fácil" se levanta y frunzo el ceño "verá Kuga-san yo soy el nuevo dueño de la mayor empresa de repuestos del país"

"Vaya… mmmm…. ¿felicidades?" le digo extrañada "pero no veo en que beneficia eso a mi familia"

"Porque su suegro siempre ha querido hacer negocios con nosotros y siempre me he negado por eso…" lo interrumpo.

"Espera… ¿mi suegro?" el asiente "¿hablas del viejo Fujino?" asiente ahora con duda "disculpa lo que te diré… pero me vale mil demonios lo que ese viejo quiera" le digo enojada, antes muerta que hacer algo que beneficie a ese viejo.

"Yo pensé que le iba a alegrar" dice claramente sorprendido "como ahora usted es accionista pensé que quería salvarla"

"No me importa esa empresa" suspiro "lo hice por mi esposa, es ella quien la quiere salvar"

"Y es por eso también que vine" vuelve su seriedad "desde que el señor Fujino heredó la empresa, mi familia fue la primera en retirarse de sus asociados. Mi padre nunca confío en él"

"Y lo felicito" le digo burlona.

"Pero si confiamos en Shizuru" todo rastro de burla se borra de mi rostro "creemos que ella puede sacarla del agujero en el que se encuentra"

"Shizuru es una mujer inteligente" le digo con orgullo "pero no creo que sea conmigo con quien tienes que hablar de eso, es con Shizuru con quien tienes que hablar" me acomodo bien a mi hija.

"Pero es a ti a quien tengo que convencer para correr"

"Eso me gusta creer pero no, legalmente tienes que hablan con mi representante y entrenador" hago un puchero, aún recuerdo que mis padres me prohibieron legalmente a elegir mis carreras desde una vez que elegí una que tenía pésima seguridad "su nombre es Kaiji Sakomizu, te diré como encontrarlo pero primero tengo que darle de comer a esta pequeña" le doy un beso en la mejilla a mi hija.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Señor tiene que calmarse" le dice muy preocupado.

Pero por más que le dijera el señor Fujino no le escuchaba.

Ruidos de muebles cayendo se escuchaba por toda la oficina, papeles y vidrios rotos esparcidos por todo el suelo, bolígrafos tirados y quebrados, focos rotos, lámparas en el suelo. Pero por más cosas tirara, el no se sentía tranquilo.

Habían muchas cosas que el señor Fujino odia, pero sobre todo odiaba tener esa sensación de ser observado. Había desarrollado un estado de paranoia que nunca había tenido antes, había roto todas sus cosas en casa con miedo a que más de alguna tuviera una cámara escondida o algún micrófono, despidió a todo su personal alegando que todos eran unos infiltrados y no satisfecho con eso llegó hacer lo mismo en su empresa.

"Entonces tienen que estar en las paredes" agarra la base de la lámpara y comienza a golpear las paredes.

"Señor deténgase! Esta dañando la infraestructura del edificio! No puede hacer eso!" le grita mientras trata de quitárselo.

"Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, esta es mi empresa!" da más golpes.

"Está ya no es su empresa señor!" el se detiene de golpe.

"¿Qué dijiste?!" grita colérico.

"Señor, esta empresa pertenece a su hija y lo que está haciendo podría causarle muchos problemas"

"Ella está muy lejos a ser una hija para mi y no me importa, si yo quiero puedo destruir estas malditas paredes! O este maldito edificio!" vuelve a dar más golpes.

Estaba tan segado por su paranoia que ya no hacía caso a lo que los demás le decían. Se había empeñado en encontrar esas malditas cámaras porque el juraba que podía escuchar el zumbido que hacen. Pero era un poco entendible para el joven asistente, el mismo había mandado a destruir el auto de su jefe porque el juraba que habían puesto algo en su auto. El hombre se había vuelto loco.

"Toma ese adorno y ayúdame! Que si yo me hundo, tu también te hundes conmigo!"

Al asistente no le quedo de otra que hacer lo que le exigía su jefe. Pasaron más de media hora golpeando y jalando cables, sin dar con nada extrañó. El mismo juraba que su "hija" había puesto las cámaras, el juraba haber tenido un sueño premonitorio que le decía que estaba en peligro.

"Vaya, parece que por fin te volviste loco Takashi" ambos de detuvieron de golpe.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta un poco preocupado, la presencia de esta persona no decía nada bueno para el.

"¿Acaso se te olvidó nuestra conversación?" se apoya en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados "vine porque aún no recibo mi paga. También porque con lo que estoy viendo y con las noticias que me llegaron, tengo miedo que nunca llegue… con eso que dicen que puede que ya no seas el jefe" lo dice con una sonrisa burlona.

"Eso no te importa!"

"Al contrario, me importa mucho o quien sabe, podría mandar a mis investigadores a preguntar. Tu sabes que ellos son muy eficientes en sus trabajos" se encoge de hombros.

"Te devolver tu dinero pronto y deja de molestar" refunfuña.

"No hay garantía de que lo hagas, pero como soy buena persona y detesto estar en este basurero, te daré más tiempo" se quita de su lugar "pero la próxima no vendré sola" sentencia sería antes de girarse y marcharse.

El grita enojado lleno de impotencia y tira la base de la lámpara, haciendo que este se destruyera en pedazos. Está enojada, completamente enojada y lleno de frustración… y alguien tiene que pagar.

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Estoy resfriada xD (últimamente me han dado muchos -.-) por eso tarde un poco con el nuevo capítulo, pero espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus reviews.

Feliz noche.

Pd: estaba leyendo sus comentarios. Así es los leo! Y me di cuenta que quieren saber sobre el pasado de Mikoto y Mai y es algo que tengo en mente, sólo que no se si hacerla aparte como otra historia o agregarla a esta (que ya se a alargado más de lo que imaginé y que espero terminar pronto). Así que dejó que ustedes decidan.


	35. Chapter 35

Llegó a casa después de un largo día en el taller. ¿Quién diría que pasar tiempo con mis hijas en el trabajo iba a ser tan agotador? Más por Misuki que ahora que ya puede caminar y por su naturaleza curiosa, es muy escurridiza y me tocó andar siguiéndola por todos lados. Casi no pude trabajar en el taller porque a Rein de le dio de estar jugando con las llaves de tuercas y lloraba si no se las daba.

Todas las luces están a pagadas, eso significa que Shizuru aún no ha llegado. Suspiro y me llevo a mis hijas a la cocina. Misuki ha venido todo el camino haciendo caras de disgusto porque tiene hambre y Rein viene chupando su manita eso dice que ella también tiene hambre.

Pongo a Misuki en su sillita cerca de la mesa y dejo a Rein en su silla del auto sobre la mesa. Dhuran comienza a ladrar más fuerte para que lo deje entrar a la casa ya que lo dejamos en el jardín, le abro la puerta y el entra muy contento. Le hago unas caricias y le relleno su plato de comida antes de regresar a la cocina. Me quito el saco y lo dejó a un lado, me aflojo un poco el nudo de la corbata y me dobló las mangas de mi camisa.

"Bien pequeñas, papá va hacer la cena" tomó unos cucharas y hago unas poses.

Misuki se ríe a carcajadas, mientras Rein sigue en su mundo. Me pongo a buscar todos los ingredientes para prepara un delicioso espagueti. Una vez vi que Shizuru le estaba dando eso de comer a Misuki y le gustó bastante, así que le voy a preparar un poco.

Pongo todos los ingredientes en la olla, así como mi madre me enseñó hace mucho tiempo. Después de unos minutos la cena ya está lista, pongo un poco en el platito de Misuki y espero a que se enfríe, mientras pongo a calentar un poco el biberón para Rein.

Le pongo la comida a Misuki y le doy su pequeño tenedor de plástico, ella lo toma feliz y comienza a comer espagueti por espagueti. Yo tomo a Rein de su asiento y la pongo en mi brazo para darle su biberón, le hago un par de muecas y ella me toca el rostro con sus pequeñas manitas.

Unos pequeños gemidos de felicidad de Dhuran se escuchan por la sala, seguido por unos brazos que me rodean el cuello y un beso en mi mejilla. Sonrió al reconocer ese olor.

"¿Cómo fue tu día?" inclinó mi cabeza para verla al rostro sin mover mucho a Rein.

"Demasiado productivo y aburrido, extrañe mucho a mis pequeñas" pasa su mano por la cabecita de Rein "¿se portaron bien?" se acerca a Misuki que tiene todo el rostro cubierto de salsa.

"Define portarse bien…" suspiro.

Ella sólo se ríe.

"Te lo dije" regresa a mi lado "lo bueno es que dormirán muy tranquilas toda la noche y podremos posar un tiempo a solas" eso último lo dice en mi oído.

Yo me sonrojo un poco emocionada, ya teníamos tiempo que no lo hacíamos, ella se ríe de mi y me da un suave beso en los labios.

Terminó de darle su biberón a Rein y Shizuru termina de darle de comer a Misuki porque la mitad de lo que le había puesto ya lo tenía en su camisita. Les damos un baño a cada una para que se relajen y puedan dormir tranquilas. Le preparo un pequeño biberón a Misuki pero sólo toma un poquito antes de quedar dormida, Shizuru le da leche de su pecho a Rein que se duerme de unos pocos minutos.

Las acostamos a ambas, luego nos regresamos a la cocina y nos servimos un poco de espagueti para cada una, aún que yo agarró un poco más porque me muero de hambre. Ambas nos vamos a la sala a comer viendo una película.

Después de comer dejamos los platos en la mesa del centro y nos acurrucamos una con la otra. Pasó mis manos por su espalda suavemente, ella pasa las suyas por un lado de mi pecho. Shizuru aún anda con su vestido así que se me hace más fácil meter mano. Levanto lentamente su vestido hasta dejarlo arriba de sus glúteos.

"Ara, Natsuki anda de manos largas" me dice en broma pero no me detiene.

"Es culpa de mi Shizuru, el sólo pensar en ponerse estas bragas" la jalo un poco de los lados "no puedo sólo ver sabes, más cuando mi mujer es tan sexy" le susurró lo último al oído.

"Así que a Natsuki sólo le gustan mis bragas"

"Claro que no" comienzo a quitarlas lentamente "me encantas más desnuda y conmigo dentro de ti" le digo antes de comenzar a besar su cuello.

"Natsuki es toda una pervertida" mueve su pierna y la pasa por mi miembro "entonces hay que levantarse" vuelve a pasarla con un poco más de fuerza.

"Oh créeme ya se levantó" le digo al sentir como mi erección presiona mi bóxer. Pasó mis dedos por su sexo desde arriba "así como alguien ya está mojada" pasó mi dedo entre sus labios mayores y gimo al sentir su humedad.

"Vamos a la cama" me dice en tono seductor.

Me levanto de golpe y ella se abraza fuerte a mi cuello. Subo las gradas casi corriendo y con mis manos recorriendo todo el hermoso cuerpo de mi esposa, le quito sus zapatos y los dejo tirados a un lado de las gradas.

Shizuru me quita la corbata y la tira también junto a mi camisa. Abro la puerta de nuestra habitación lo mejor que puedo con mi desesperación y para no levantar a nuestras hijas. La tiro a la cama y enseguida me pongo sobre ella entre sus piernas. Tomó sus labios y los beso con fuerza y desesperadamente. Rayos, están tan deliciosos.

"Natsuki…" beso su cuello "para…" me detengo agitada.

"¿Qué pasa?" gruño cerca de sus labios.

"Tu pantalón, me molesta" quiero ver hacia abajo pero no puedo despegar mis ojos de sus labios "quítatelo"

"Quítamelo tu" ella se muerde el labio y yo gimo suavemente.

No se porque me siento tan desesperada, le he hecho el amor a mi mujer muchas veces, conozco su cuerpo a la perfección y el mío reacciona inmediatamente al suyo. Pero hoy es diferente, mi cuerpo está a mil y siento que pronto mi bóxer no soportará tener mi erección.

Ella me da una sonrisa seductora y pasa su mano sobre mi pecho hasta llegar a mi bulto, lo acaricia suavemente aún con ropa y luego lo aprieta.

"Eres mía" da otro apretón.

"Sólo tuya" lo acaricia.

"No lo olvides nunca" aprieto mis manos en la almohada bajo su cabeza.

"Jamás podría" baja mi cremallera y mete la mano.

Cierro los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias. De pronto me gira y ahora ella está sobre mi, escucho el sonido de la hebilla de mi cincho. Abro los ojos y veo a Shizuru inclinada sobre mi entrepierna. Me ve fijamente, le da un beso y unas mordidas en todo el eje de mi erección aún dentro de mi bóxer. Baja mi bóxer y mi erección queda firme frente a ella.

"Ara, ya estás muy lista" se muerde el labio.

La toma y le da un pequeño beso en la punto, luego pasa su lengua desde la base hasta la punta. Suspiro de satisfacción, el calor de su lengua es exquisito. Lo mete en su boca y comienza a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo.

"Shizuru…" me muerdo el labio "si sigues así no durare mucho"

Ella no me hace caso y en lugar de detenerse me da un par de suaves mordidas en la punta y aumenta su movimiento de cabeza. Comienzo a sentir como mi abdomen se contrae, ella parece darse cuenta y pasa sus dientes por todo mi eje.

Estoy a punto de llegar al clímax y de eyacular en su boca, cuando el teléfono de la casa comienza a soñar insistentemente. Ella se sobresalta y me suelta.

"¿Qué rayos Shizuru?" estaba tan cerca.

"Lo siento amor" se levanta y se arregla la ropa "pero de verdad necesito contestar esa llamada" dice antes de salir casi corriendo de la habitación.

Maldita sea! Doy un golpe a un lado de la cama. Estoy tan cerca que me duele y a ella no le importa. Me muerdo el labio y me tomo mi miembro con fuerza, sólo tengo que dar un par de sacudidas más y eyaculo.

Me limpió la mano con una toallita desechables de Shizuru y me pongo el bóxer. Me voy a la sala a buscar a Shizuru y la encuentro en el sofá con su computadora en sus piernas.

"Shizuru…" la llamo sería.

"Natsuki" no me vuelve a ver.

"Ven a la cama" ignoró lo que me dijo.

"Discúlpame, pero necesito arreglar unas cosas" frunzo el ceño.

"Estabas conmigo" le digo enojada.

"Pero ahora tengo que hacer esto… por favor, entiende yo…"

No le contesto nada, me giró y regreso a la habitación. No entiendo porque se ha obsesionado tanto con esa maldita empresa. Se que siente la responsabilidad de salvarla pero me enoja que sólo piense en eso. Pero está bien, si ella lo quiere así pues así será.

Me quito el sudor del rostro con mi pañuelo, este día ha estado horrible. El taller es un infierno del calor y del trabajo, he pasado todo el día en este maldito auto, que está más destrozado que la cabeza de Nao. Primero que algún imbécil al que se lo llevaron antes, se puso a jugar como quería con el motor y ahora me encuentro con un montón de piezas faltantes y que no encajan. Segundo que se pusieron a ser modificaciones al sistema eléctrico y todo está diferente a los planos originales, ahora tengo que solucionar este problema de sensores prácticamente a ciegas y encontrar cual es el que falla. Y tercero pero por el cual reclamó más y por la que nadie más se quiso hacer cargo, es que este auto trabaja con motor diésel, no me malinterpreten, el motor diésel es excelente, una maravilla automovilística. El problema es que ahora estoy completamente sucia, tengo el uniforme de trabajo totalmente negro de sucio y mis manos están como si me hubiera puesto a jugar con carbón.

"Oye Natsuki, tengo tres libras de carne en la casa para hacerlas asadas ¿me prestas tus manos?" se tira una carcajada.

"Cállate maldita araña, no estoy para tus mierdas" le digo enojada tirando las llaves de tuercas en su caja.

"Huy alguien está enojada" se apoya a un lado del auto "y yo que venía a decirte que ya es hora de irse" suspiro.

"Voy a quedarme un rato más" me limpio las manos con una pequeña toalla de mano.

"Natsuki, son pasada de las seis. Shizuru debe de estar preocupada"

"¿Ha llamado?" frunzo un poco el ceño.

"No, pero conozco a Shizuru"

"Si no ha llamado es porque no le importa" cierro el capó del auto.

"¿Están enojadas?" me pongo a ordenar.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque tienes casi tres semanas que llegas temprano y te vas tarde"

"Tengo mucho trabajo" le digo lo más neutral posible.

"Natsuki, estas aquí desde las seis de la mañana. Ambas sabes que tu culo perezoso no se despierta a menos que sea extremadamente necesario" yo sólo gruño.

"Tengo que ducharme" ella me sigue llamando pero la ignoró.

Me voy a las duchas. Mai nos convenció de poner duchas un día que vino a visitarnos después del trabajo cuando Minako apenas tenía un par de meses de nacida y no quería que la cargáramos porque estábamos muy sucias y sudorosas. En lo personal fue la mejor idea, me gusta ir fresca y limpia.

Terminó de ducharme y me cambio. Nao está esperando apoyada en mi auto, jugando con sus llaves. Desbloqueo el auto con el control y ella se sobresalta cuando suena y se encienden las luces.

"Mierda, me estaba acordando de la película que vi ayer y me sales con esto"

"Eso te ganas por apoyarte en mi auto" la hago a un lado y abro la puerta de atrás para meter mis cosas "¿Qué haces aún aquí?"

"Quería que me invitaras a unos tragos" suelto un bufido.

"¿Quieres que te invite? Maldita ebria tacaña" cierro la puerta "además Nina debe estar esperando por ti"

"No…" se rasca la mejilla "ya le pedí permiso" me tiro una carcajada, está es la noticia más graciosa que me han dado en todo el día.

"Maldita araña, eso te pasa por hacerme burla" aún recuerdo todas las veces que se reía de mi cuando le decía que no podía salir porque Shizuru no me dejaba.

"Cállate cucho ¿vamos a ir, si o no?" se sonroja.

Sólo asiento con la cabeza porque no puedo dejar de reír. Ambas nos vamos a nuestros respectivos autos, la verdad no tengo ganas de ir a beber pero tengo menos ganas que llegar a casa y encontrar a Shizuru pegada en esa maldita computadora.

Nao estaciona frente a un gran edificio. La música se escucha a todo volumen, estación al lado de ella. Al entrar la música se hace más fuerte, el interior esta completamente lleno de personas bailando, la mayoría jóvenes y sudorosos. Nao me va guiando hasta que llegamos al área del bar, tomamos una mesa al centro.

Desde el momento en que nos sentamos se acerca una mujer con un esbelto cuerpo y unos grandes pechos, la mujer me pasa sus manos por el pecho y yo me sobresalto un poco.

"¿Qué van a tomar el día de hoy, estas hermosas mujeres?"

"Yo para comenzar, una cerveza" se me queda viendo.

"Yo no… Nao sabes que no bebo"

"Vamos Natsuki, si siempre bebes cuando nos reunimos"

"Pero porque estoy en la casa" y Shizuru no me regaña.

"Vamos, este puede ser mi último día de parranda antes de que nazcan las gemelas" me ve con ojos de cachorro que me da más miedo que ternura.

"De acuerdo!" suspiro "pero sólo me tomaré un whisky y luego nos vamos" quiero llegar a tiempo para acostar a mis niñas.

"Perfecto, entonces tomaremos una botella de whisky " le dice a la mujer y ella nos giña un ojo antes de irse.

"Nao, yo no voy a beber tanto"

"No te preocupes, lo beberé todo yo"

Ella regresa casi de inmediato con nuestra bebida y se marcha a atender a otros clientes. Nao me sirve en un vaso con un hielo en forma circular. Ella se lo toma enseguida y se sirve otro.

Comenzamos a hablar de muchas cosa y cuando me termine mi primer trago, ella enseguida me sirve otro. Después de mi cuarto trago, comienzo a hablar sobre mi problema en la casa y porque estoy tan frustrada. Se que pido muchos y que Shizuru tiene responsabilidades también, pero yo sólo quisiera que ella aprenda a separar el trabajo de la familia.

No se cuantos tragos me he tomado, ni cuánto tiempo ha pasado, sólo se que la botella está completamente vacía y que mi teléfono tiene siete llamadas perdidas y quince mensajes, todos de Shizuru. Me levanto de golpe y me arrepiento enseguida, todo comienza a dar vuelta.

Llegó a la casa y la verdad ni siquiera se como es que llegue a la casa sin ninguna abolladura en mi hermoso auto y sin ninguna patrulla de Policía atrás de mi. Entró a la casa silenciosa y veo a Shizuru sentada en el sofá con siempre.

Suspiro y me quito los zapatos para no hacer ruido, Dhuran se acerca corriendo a mi pero lo tomo en brazos antes de que comience hacer ruido. Me lo llevo conmigo a la habitación y comienza a ladrar suave emocionado, le hago un par de caricias y luego se va satisfecho a la habitación de mi hija.

"Natsuki…" me comienzo a desabotonar la camisa.

"Vaya por fin te diste cuenta que ya llegue" le digo sería.

"Me di cuenta desde que llegaste" se cruza de brazos

"Por fin ves algo que no sea esa computadora" digo con sarcasmo.

"¿Amor que pasa?" me dice con cara preocupada.

"Nada, no me pasa nada"

"Claro que si, tu no eres así"

"Y tu tampoco eres así!" me quito el cincho y lo deja un lado.

"¿Qué estas diciendo?"

"Ya sabes!" gruño y me quito el pantalón.

"No, no se" me acuesto en la cama "no, ni lo pienses ahora me dirás" se sienta a mi lado y me ve fijamente.

Yo la tomo de una mano y la jalo hasta tenerla sobre mi. Ella me ve sorprendida y sólo la veo sería. Pongo mi otra mano en la curva de su cintura.

"Extraño a mi mujer"

"¿Pero que dices?" pasa sus manos por mi rostro "estoy aquí"

"No" niego con la cabeza "solo tengo una mujer adicta al trabajo"

"Pero es necesario, sabes que tengo que hacer todo lo posible para que no pierdas dinero"

"No me importa el dinero" la abrazo a mi "solo quiero tu bienestar, me importa una mierda lo que le pase a ese dinero"

"Pero a mi no… a mi me importa porque a Natsuki le costó mucho trabajo ganarlo" aprieto los labios "no te enojes" me separa los labios "se que este tiempo no he sido la mejor esposa, te he dejado abandonada y me he distanciado un poco…"

"Un poco dices"

"De acuerdo, mucho" suspira "pero todo valdrá la pena"

"Sólo quiero a mi esposa de regreso" pongo mi rostro en su pecho.

"No me has perdido, ni lo harás" me separa de su pecho y me da un pequeño beso en los labios "solo espera un poco, por favor" me muerdo el labio y asiento suavemente, no le puedo decir que no, ni enojarme más con la mujer que amo. Ya pasamos demasiado tiempo enojadas como para seguir discutiendo por esto "y por favor a la próxima habla conmigo y no te vayas a beber sin decirme, me preocupo por ti" la veo apenada.

"Sólo bebimos agua"

"Amor, que el Whisky se vea como agua, no quiere decir que es agua"

Río un poco y me muevo hasta subirme sobre ella, me abraza del cuello y le beso los labios suavemente. Su teléfono comienza a sonar y todo mi ánimo muere de nuevo.

Me quito de su lado, ella me toma de la mano para que no me vaya. Saca su teléfono y lo contesta, pasa unos par de minutos hablando y yo me comienzo a aburrir. Me vuelvo a acomodar y cierto los ojos, siento como Shizuru se acomoda en mi pecho antes de quedarme dormida.

Shizuru me despierta con una suave sacudida, me tomo fuerte de la cabeza al sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Está es la última vez que dejó que Nao me sirva los tragos. Me cubro con la almohada y Shizuru me la quita.

"Natsuki tienes que levantarte ya"

"Sólo cinco minutos más" vuelvo a acomodarme.

"Pero tienes que levantarte, tengo que ir a un lado y quiero que me acompañes" eso si me llamó la atención, casi nunca me pide que la acompañe "si te levantas, podrás entrar conmigo a la ducha"

Me levanto de golpe, olvidando mi fuerte dolor de cabeza y la sigo al baño. Ella se desnuda y entra a la ducha, yo hago mis necesidades primero y luego entro a la ducha con ella.

Me pongo atrás de ella, enciende la ducha y el agua tibia cae en nuestros cuerpos. Ella se gira y me abraza por el cuello.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos duchamos juntas?" pasó mis brazos por su cintura.

"No lo recuerdo" tomó el jabón y lo pasó por su cuerpo.

Nos damos un baño mutuamente que no pasa a más porque en el justo momento que comencé a acariciar más a Shizuru y que ya la tenía pegada a la pared, con sus piernas en mi cintura y a punto de entrar en ella. Justo en ese mismo momento Rein comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón y tuvimos que detenernos.

Ella se va a ver a Rein, mientras yo me tomo un par de minutos y luego me voy a ver a Misuki que ya está despierta cuando entro a su habitación para ver como amaneció, aunque me ve con su carita incómoda y rojita. Eso significa que su pañal ya está sucio. La limpio en su cama, porque me he dado cuenta que si la cargo cuando tiene su pañal sucio, se incómoda más.

Cuando las cuatro estamos por fin limpias y cambiadas, nos ponemos en camino. Shizuru va conduciendo y se va por un lugar muy conocido para mi y mi migraña vuelva.

"Cariño, por favor dime que no me despertaste a las tres de la mañana para ir a visitar a la frentona"

"Ara, eran las seis" estaciona frente a la casa "y no era para eso, Yukino nos ayudará con las niñas por un momento" frunzo el ceño.

¿A dónde quiere que vayamos para que tengamos que dejar a las niñas? A menos que sea…

"Shizuru…" ella me vuelve a ver y yo la veo sería "si quieres que hagamos el amor, podemos dormir a las niñas y hacerlo en la tina" se sonroja.

"Natsuk…" me da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza "no es eso!" pongo ambas manos en mi cabeza, mierda esto duele "sabes que no dejaría a mis hijas sólo por eso"

"Claro que no amor" refunfuña antes de bajarse.

Dejamos a las niñas con Yukino y con Yuki que desde que llegamos toma la pequeña mano de Misuki y se van juntas. Me encanta ver a Misuki ir caminando, es que aún no puedo creer que ya puede caminar. Tan rápido que pasa el tiempo.

Después de dejarlas, nos regresamos al auto y Shizuru conduce hasta un gran edificio ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. No conozco este lugar y me da muy mala espina.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" estaciona y se baja.

"Negocios" dice cuando me acerco a su lado.

"¿Negocios?" frunzo el ceño "me levantaste temprano un sábado, para venir hacer "negocios" cuando podríamos pasar el fin de semana juntas con nuestras hijas" le digo enojada.

"Tranquila"

"¿Cómo quieres que este tranquila?" suspiro "he soportado verte pegada en esa maldita computadora todas las noches, ya ni salimos con nuestras hijas porque tienes "trabajo", todas las noches te llaman por teléfono pero cuando yo te llamo para que te acuestes no me haces caso" respiro profundo para no levantar la voz "yo te amo Shizuru, pero creo que tu amas más a esta empresa que a mi"

"No digas esas cosas" me toma de la mano y su tacto disminuye mi enojo.

"Es que eso siento"

"Lo siento" ve al suelo "se que te sientes abandonada pero te prometo que si esto resulta, reduciré mis horas de trabajo y pasaré más tiempo con ustedes"

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Si" me da un beso en la mejilla "y si sale bien, para celebrar podremos ir a la playa sólo las cuatro o donde tu quieras"

"¿En serio?" ella asiente y me abraza "¿podemos llevar a Dhuran?"

"Por supuesto" me vuelve a tomar fuerte de la mano.

Nos vamos tomadas de la mano, ya voy más relajada porque la idea que ella pase más tiempo con nosotras y más tiempo para que descanse. Ya no voy a estar preocupada de que vaya a colapsar en cualquier momento.

Subimos a un ascensor y nos vamos hasta el último nivel. Desde que entramos los murmullos comienzan a sonar, muchas mujeres y hombres se nos quedan viendo, algunos con duda pero otros se le ilumina el rostro al vernos.

Tomó más fuerte la mano se Shizuru y la pego más a mi cuerpo.

"¿Dónde estamos?" frunzo el ceño "creo que estoy a punto de matar a estos tipos por verte así"

"Ara, veo que mi Natsuki no cambia" se ríe un poco "si leyeras el nombre frente al edificio, sabrías donde estamos y te dieras cuenta que esas miradas no son por mi" me ve sería "son por ti, así que no te alejes de mi o te pueden robar" me agarra fuerte del brazo y me toma de la mano.

Parece de esas adolescentes enamoradas que se ponen demasiado celosas por sus novios. Suelto una gran carcajada que resuena por todo el lugar, de sólo imaginármela. Niego con la cabeza.

"Te he dicho que te amo ¿no? Nadie me va a robar"

"Sólo hay que estar segura" da una pequeña sonrisa.

Me dan ganas de besarla en este mismo momento y estoy a punto de hacerlo pero me dice que ya llegamos a la oficina donde tendremos la reunión. Ella entra primero y yo le acaricio el trasero antes de entrar sin que nadie me vea.

Ella suelta un pequeño grito sorprendida y se sonroja suavemente. Yo levanto las manos y sonrió inocentemente, estamos en público así que no puede atacar.

"Ara, Natsuki va a tener muchos problemas cuando lleguemos a casa" me dice entre dientes y yo sólo me río un poco.

Pongo mi brazo en su hombro y le doy un pequeño beso en su cabeza antes de entrar. Al entrar a la oficina me doy cuenta que hay muchas personas reunidas, pero lo que más me sorprende es que mi madre está aquí, hasta Kaiji.

Frunzo el ceño, esto es muy raro. Unas personas extrañas se acercan a saludarnos y a casi todas se le nota la alegría al verme y ni siquiera tratan de disimularlo. Después de saludar me voy hasta la parte de atrás donde está mi madre, Kaiji, Midori, Reito y Haruka.

"¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué hago yo aquí?" le pregunto a Shizuru "si todos iban a venir, no entiendo porque me necesitan a mi"

"Porque este negocio también es para ti" levanto una ceja " ya lo entenderás. Además, a veces es bueno alardear a mi esposa con los demás"

"Hay no vayan a empezar aquí por favor" dice Haruka cruzando de brazos "es lo menos que se espera de una delincuente como tu"

"Hay si ¿y quien era las que se estaba emocionando atrás de las cabañas en el bosque?" se sonrojo "si, yo escuché" me río victoriosa porque ya no sabe que hacer.

Shizuru me ve con desaprobación. Un par de personas más entran pero no les pongo atención porque todos tomamos asiento. Ayudó a Shizuru y a mi madre con la silla, me siento entre ellas y me pongo hablar suave con mi madre.

Las luces de apagan y comienza una presentación, un hombre se pone a explicar las diapositivas y yo lo escucho atentamente porque se trata de motores y con la mayoría de los que hablan ya he trabajado y con los otros los he probado cuando estaba entrenando con Kaiji.

Cuando comienzan a hablar sobre presupuesto y fianzas, yo me desconecto. Shizuru está muy concentrada así que aprovechó que está oscuro, pongo mi mano en su pierna y comienzo a subir suavemente. Ella la detiene antes de que llegue a su sexo y las pone en mis piernas, pero me sorprende que ella comienza a acariciar mi pierna. Cierro los ojos para disfrutar más de su toque pero ella me pellizca el muslo con fuerza, aprieto los labios para no hacer ruido.

"Y si no te comportas te pellizcare otra cosa" me dice con una sonrisa muy siniestra.

"Lo siento amor" pongo mis manos sobre la mesa.

Ambas volvemos a poner atención, estas reuniones me parecen de lo más aburridas. Las luces se vuelven a encender y vuelvo a tomar una postura recta.

"Y así es como estarán para este año, espero que pronto podamos probar el nuevo motor y con la ayuda de la señorita Kuga tendremos un buen año" dice y todos vuelven a ver a nuestro lado.

Yo veo a Shizuru con orgullo pero me doy cuenta que no es con a ella a la que ven, es a mi a quien observan. Veo a Shizuru que tiene una gran sonrisa al igual que mi madre.

¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?


	36. Chapter 36

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto a Shizuru.

Ella se remueve un poco.

"Pensé que ya lo sabías" frunce el ceño y ve al frente.

"¿Saber que?"

"Yo lo explicó" un hombre se levanta y yo me sorprendo de que no lo había visto "nunca me llamo señora Kuga"

"Toshi" me rasco la mejilla "es que perdí su tarjeta" le digo viendo a otro lado.

La verdad es que, cuando me dio su tarjeta de presentación, como a los veinte minutos, Misuki ya la tenía hecha pedacitos entre sus piernas. Pero no voy a delatar a mi hija.

"Este no era el trato Toshi, tu dijiste que ella ya había aceptado" le dice Shizuru enojada.

"Hablé con la señora Natsuki Kuga, ella me dio un par de condiciones por la cual no podía aceptar al momento. Me dijo que tenía que hablar con usted y con el señor Sakomizu" me siento más recta "lo cual hice"

"Pero también había dicho que la competencia anterior era la última para mi" se forma el silencio "ahora sólo me dedico a mi familia y mi trabajo"

Me levanto y me ordenó la camisa, no estoy vestida para una reunión formal y me siento incómoda ahora que veo que esto se está poniendo muy serio. Me pongo atrás de la silla de Shizuru y pasó mis manos por sus hombros.

"Kuga-sama sólo le pedimos que escuche, tenemos una muy buena propuesta, en el que saldrá beneficiada tanto usted y su familia como su negocio y por ende todas las personas que trabajan para usted" ellos se levantan al mismo tiempo como si lo tuvieran planeado "se que esto es muy precipitado para usted pero su esposa, su representante legal y sus socios ya saben todo con respecto al contrato y están de acuerdo, dejaremos que tomen su tiempo"

Ellos salen y nos dejan a solas, mi madre y los demás intentan salir pero les lanzó una mira de advertencia para que no se les ocurra salir. El silencio fura unos minutos hasta que yo corto el silencio.

"¿En que rayos estaban pensando para meterme en algo así?" pregunto enojada.

"Natsuki cariño, nosotros dimos por hecho de que tu ya sabias"

"Eso no importa madre, aunque yo sabía de esto, tu más que nadie debe de entender que yo no voy a aceptar esto" frunzo el ceño.

"Amor tienes que escuchar" suspira y se levanta.

"No Shizuru, a ti también te he dicho que no quiero hacer esto. Tenías que haberte negado!" agacha la cabeza.

"No Natsuki ya tienes que superar eso!" me grita mi madre y todo el enojo que tenía se me esfuma "ya tuviste una competencia, ¿Por qué sigues con eso?"

Agachó la cabeza, ellas tienen razón. Lo que no saben es la forma en cómo me temblaban las piernas del miedo que tenía de que algo malo pasara, en cómo entraba en shock cada vez que mi auto se volcaba en los entrenos. Estaba completamente aterrada cuando comenzaban las carreras, aunque todo cambiaba cuando sentía la vibración del motor, el sonido de los auto acercándose y los gritos de los espectadores.

Shizuru me toma de la mano y hace que me siente en la mesa. Me toma de la mano y me la acaricia con el pulgar.

"No quiero que te sientas presionada, aquí lo único que importa es lo que tu quieras y como te sientes al respecto" me dice con suavidad y con esos hermosos ojos rojos.

"Quiero a mi familia" me suelto de su agarre y pasó las manos por su cintura.

"Tu familia siempre te apoyaremos, no importa lo que decidas" abro las piernas y la atraigo a mi.

Hundo mi rostro en su cuello. No se como sentirme con esto, es una nueva oportunidad para volver hacer lo que más me encanta hacer en este mundo, pero eso puede quitarme a lo que más amo.

Shizuru pasa su mano por mi cabeza. Estamos rodeadas por las demás y se que esto está fuera de lugar, pero tenía tanto tiempo desde la última vez de estar así con mi esposa que me quedo un momento disfrutándolo.

"¿Necesitas que haga esto?" me separo de su cuello para verla al rostro.

"¿Cómo?" suspiro.

"Ya sabes, para la empresa, para tu tranquilidad. Si esto me garantiza de que comerás los tres tiempos al día, que volveremos a acostar juntas a nuestras hijas y de que dormirás a mi lado todos los días como antes. Si esto hace que tu dejes de preocuparte tanto en esa empresa, yo estoy dispuesta hacerlo" ella me sonríe encantadora.

"No Natsuki" niega con la cabeza "amor, yo no hice esto por la empresa, aunque aceptó que si tiene una excelente propuesta. Pero yo hice esto para ti, porque se que aunque aún te sientes insegura esto es lo que realmente quieres" pasa sus manos por mi rostro "te he visto realmente feliz cuando me cuentas de tus carreras o cuando las ves por televisión, esto es lo que quieres y yo te quiero así de feliz" aprieto los labios.

Esto es tonto, ya no puedo decirle que no a esa sonrisa, a ese rostro hermoso. Suspiro resignada, dejó caer mi cabeza en su hombro totalmente derrotada y me fundó en un abrazo apretado.

"No te preocupes Natsuki, yo personalmente he revisado la pista de entrenos y está perfecta, la seguridad es sorprendente y ni hablar del equipo… vamos a ganarle a la compañía Searrs" dice emocionado.

Aún no entiendo cual es la rivalidad que tiene con la empresa Searrs, desde que mi padre conducía con Kaiji, siempre el primer objetivo era derrotar a los corredores Searrs. Claro mi padre siempre lograba eso con facilidad, yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de competir contra ellos porque era una categoría diferente a la mía.

Shizuru se separa de mi cuando se escucha que abren la puerta, pero me da un suave beso antes de que entren. Todos tomamos asiento. La conversación toma el rumbo que tiene que tomar, pasamos horas hablando sobre mis reglas y exigencias. Ya que ellos pusieron las de ellos y los beneficios, yo también tenía un par de cosas que quería decir. El contrato se arregla rápidamente y luego lo firmamos todos. Y cuando digo todos, es todos, hasta mi madre firmó, algo que me extraña porque ella no tiene mucho que ver con esto y ahora que lo pienso bien ¿Por qué está ella aquí?.

La veo fijamente y ella siente el peso de mi mirada, vuelve a verme y me da una pequeña sonrisa, yo no se la correspondo, entrecierro los ojos y ella se pone un poco nerviosa. Me está ocultando algo!. Sólo hay un par de cosas que ponen nerviosa a mi madre y una de esas es mentir en cosas importantes.

La reunión termina después de un pequeño refrigerio. Shizuru me intercepta antes de que salga de la oficina y dándole a mi madre la oportunidad de escapar, sin darme la oportunidad de interrogarla.

"¿Crees que iba a dejar que salieras sola con todas esas personas afuera?" me dice en tono juguetón.

"¿Prefieres que te de un beso enfrente de todas esas personas?" le tomo la mano y le hablo al oído "no me importaría probar tus suaves labios y demostrar que son míos"

"Igual que los tuyos son míos"

Acerco mi rostro al de ella y le doy un suave beso en la nariz.

"Sólo tuyos" doy una rápida mirada a todo el lugar para ver si nadie nos ve y le doy un rápido beso en los labios "también se que te estás haciendo la valiente a pesar que no te gusta que te bese en público"

"Me gusta que me beses" me toma de la mano y salimos juntas.

Sonrió y niego con la cabeza. Suelto su mano y pasó mi brazo por sus hombros, la atraigo a mi y le doy un beso en su cabeza, ella se sonroja un poco y me regala una pequeña sonrisa. Veo a los lados y algunas personas nos ven un poco sorprendidas. Ahora que recuerdo, muchas personas no saben sobre mi matrimonio, ya que tengo mucho tiempo sin ser el centro de atención de la prensa y para muchos es una sorpresa.

Llegamos a casa después de ir a traer a la niñas donde Yukino, Haruka ya estaba ahí y la ataque con muchas preguntas pero no me contestó ninguna, alegando de que estábamos en su casa y de que ella es la que manda ahí. Pero pude reírme de ella cuando Yukino la castigó dejándola sin postre por ser descortés.

Misuki y Rein vienen exhausta, mi pequeña Rein viene roncando en mis brazos y Misuki va de la mano con Shizuru, aunque parece que se dormirá pronto porque ya le está costando mantener los ojos abiertos pero ella va decidida a ir caminando porque no se dejó cargar de nadie cuando bajamos del auto. Dhuran está muy emocionado cuando nos ve entrar, se va directo hacía Misuki y le lame un poco la cara, Misuki se ríe un poco y lo abraza.

Dhuran siempre ha sido muy respetuoso con las niñas, nunca se les tira, ni las muerde y cuando ve que están dormidas, no ladra y no se separa de ellas. Muy lejos del guardián que quería pero un perfecto acompañante para ellas.

Nos llevamos a las niñas a su habitación respectiva, acuesto a Rein en su cuna, la acobijo bien con una sábana delgada para que no sienta calor, enciendo el monitor y el juguete que cuelga haciendo sonar una suave y tranquila melodía para bebés. Rein se remueve estirando sus bracitos para acomodarse, una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro y me acerco a darle un beso en su cabecita, ella frunce un poco el ceño pero sigue durmiendo.

La dejo bien acobijada otra vez y luego salgo de su habitación y me dirijo a la de Misuki. Donde Shizuru le está dando leche en su nueva tacita entrenadora. Al verme entrar se remueve y me da una sonrisa dormita.

"¿Puedes cargarla? Se me están durmiendo los brazos"

"Por supuesto" la tomo de sus brazos "vamos nena, papá va a dormirte" se apoya en mi pecho.

Para Misuki ya no es necesario dormirla en brazos, pero a ella le gusta dormir en mi pecho y a mi me encanta, además tengo que aprovechar el cargarla lo más que pueda porque cuando este más grande ya no podré cargarla. El teléfono comienza a sonar y Shizuru sale a contestar.

Acuesto a Misuki que se queda dormida a los pocos minutos, la acobijo bien y le pongo su peluche favorito. Salgo lentamente de la habitación para hacer el menor ruido posible.

Me voy al baño de la habitación, necesito un baño de agua caliente. Pongo a llenar la bañera y le agregó muchas burbujas. Me quito toda la ropa y la dejo doblada en el cesto de ropa sucia. Entró y suspiro al sentir como mis músculos se relajan, cierro los ojos y me estiró completamente. Esto es realmente relajante.

Una suave risa se escucha a lo lejos, levanto una ceja pero me niego a abrir los ojos o a mover un solo musculo. Escucho los pasos de Shizuru acercarse hasta que se detienen a mi lado.

"Ara, eso se ve realmente cómodo"

"Lo es" le digo con un fuerte suspiro.

De repente siento como entra al agua y eso me obliga a abrir los ojos, está parada completamente desnuda, su hermoso cuerpo que me pide a gritos ser tocado. Me muerdo el labio y cierta parte de mi cuerpo se retuerce de sólo verla.

"¿Puedo entrar contigo?" inclinó la cabeza.

"Ya estas adentro" le digo divertida, ella pone los ojos en blanco "ven acuéstate en mi pecho"

Ella me sonríe, extiendo una mano para ayudarla a bajar hasta que tiene el cuerpo sumergido, se apoya en mi pecho y suspira. Me toma de la barbilla y me da un suave beso en los labios.

"¿Quién ha llamado?" le pregunto separándome del beso y echando agua en sus hombros con mi mano.

"Era Reito, me preguntó sobre unas cosas" se remueve un poco sobre mi "se las he contestado rápido y le he dicho que hoy me tomaré el día libre" paso mi nariz por su cuello.

"¿A si?" le doy un beso debajo de su oreja.

"Si" dice con un suspiro "voy a pasar el día consintiendo a mi esposa" me detengo.

"¿Es en serio?" la veo fijamente. Tal vez sólo lo dice para que no la moleste.

"Si. Se que tienes dudas y estoy dispuesta a contestártelas" abro los ojos.

"Bien…" me remuevo un poco "¿Qué tanto haz estado haciendo con Reito?" le pregunto con un poco de ceño fruncido.

"Reito me ha ayudado mucho en con la empresa. Aunque nos hemos graduado de lo mismo, hay algunas cosas que no estoy segura pero el si porque el se ha dedicado mucho a su empresa"

"Si lo se, pero… ¿Qué?. Yo también se algo de administración, podría haberte ayudado" ella se ríe.

"Lo se amor, pero esto es diferente. Son cosas legales y reportes, ya sabes papeleo" me acaricia la barbilla cuando ve mi ceño fruncido "no te pongas así"

"De acuerdo" suspiro "¿y que más?" pasó las yemas de mis dedos por todo su vientre con suavidad.

"Bueno, encontramos muchas cosas raras" se acomoda dándome más acceso a su cuerpo, ahora le acaricio el abdomen.

"¿Cómo que?"

"Creemos que ha estado robando" me detengo por la impresión pero reanudó de inmediato "pero lo que más nos sorprende es que no presenta ninguna ganancia a pesar que en algunos informes dice que ha tenido un aumento de sus ganancias del quince porciento, pensábamos que había hecho algunas desviaciones de fondos pero sus cuentas personales están en números rojos. Algo no encaja, pero sea lo que sea es algo grande"

"¿Y tienen pruebas?"

"Si, con Reito y algunas personas internas que ya están hartas de el, hemos recolectado mucha información y contratamos a un auditor privado para que haga una buena auditoría y al llegar el momento podremos derrocarlo con todo el peso de la ley"

"Te estas muy decidida"

"Ya estoy cansada. El ha hecho lo que quiere, se metió con mi familia y está destruyendo la empresa, ¿sabes cuántas personas dependen de ellas?. Son cientos, hay madres solteras que el único ingreso que tienen es ese trabajo… por eso estoy muy agradecida de que hayas comprado las acciones" dice un poco apenada "se que no estaba de acuerdo, pero gracias a ti, esas personas tienen el sueldo seguro y ahora puedo tener acceso a muchas cosas, el no puede tocar nada sin tener mi consentimiento"

"No tienes que agradecerme nada" le digo con sinceridad y la veo directamente a los ojos "estoy orgullosa de ti" ella se sonroja un poco.

"No digas eso, aún hay muchas cosas por hacer" suspira.

"Pero lo lograrás y la próxima que quieras meterme en algún trato, dime con tiempo para ponerme un traje o algo formal" subo mi mano hasta tocar uno de sus pechos y la otra la bajo a su entrepierna.

"Mmmm pero si eras la mujer más hermosa en todo el lugar" ella abre automáticamente más las piernas y le tocó ligeramente el labio mayor.

"Lo dices por decirlo" aprieto su pecho.

"Si sigues haciendo eso no podré contestarte" levanto la pelvis y ella suelto un pesado suspiro de placer.

"Entonces no hablemos" abro sus labios mayores y pasó mi dedo en su clítoris.

El calor aumenta y el agua caliente no me ayuda en nada, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo hicimos y tenerla así desnuda sobre mi, con el vapor del agua en toda la habitación y con su trasero sobre mi miembro. Me vuelve loca de desesperación.

La beso con fuerza. Nuestras lenguas juegan entre ellas mientras mis dedos juegan con su clítoris. Ella se tensa al primer contacto, lo ha estado deseando tanto como yo.

"¿Te gusta?" le muerdo suave su cuello sonrojado.

Asiente con la cabeza rápidamente. Introduzco dos dedos y ella curva la espalda con un suave gemido. Mi miembro palpita al sentir el calor que me abraza los dedos. Aprieto más su pecho y vuelvo a atacar su cuello. Me inclino sobre su espalda para tener más acceso. Ella suelta un fuerte grito cuando tocó en su punto exacto. Le beso atrás del cuello y succiono, aumentó la intensidad de mis dedos. Mi erección me grita por atención, pero con la nueva posición la tengo sobre su espalda. Mi cintura comienza a moverse sola rozando un poco su espalda con mi miembro.

"Natsuki!" aprieta mis dedos.

"Si mi amor, córrete para mi" le susurró al oído y ella lo hace.

Curva su espalda y grita mi nombre. Su cuerpo se desploma sobre mi obligándome a volver a nuestra posición inicial. La acomodo sobre mi ignorando por el momento las protestas de mi pene.

"Extrañaba que me tocaras" suspira satisfecha.

"Y nosotros también extrañamos que nos toques" pongo mi erección en su pierna "dime nena… ¿aún estas de ánimo?"

"¿Qué si estoy con ánimos?" dice con una pequeña risa "esto apenas comienza" me observa directo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Mi erección se pone más dura con sólo saber lo que esa sonrisa significa. Me besa la barbilla y descienden dando besos por todo mi pecho. Se hinca entre mis piernas y me pasa las manos por las piernas, sus pechos estas suspendidos sobre la punta de mi miembro que sobresale del agua. Lo envuelve con sus pechos y comienza a moverlos de arriba abajo. Gruño con fuerza y echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Rayos! Se siente tan bien, siento como palpita cada vez más. Shizuru pasa la lengua en mi punta y una descarga eléctrica para por todo mi cuerpo.

"Espera" la detengo, mi pene protesta pero necesito otra cosa "necesito estar dentro de ti, te quiero en la cama"

Me sonríe y sale de la bañera.

"Entonces vamos"

Me levanto rápido y la cargo en el camino. La acuesto con suavidad y me pongo entre sus piernas, tomo un condón de la mesita de cama y me lo colocó con cuidado. Mi erección está directa en la posición de su entrada, como si supiera que es lo que quiere.

Me tomo un momento para apreciar el hermoso cuerpo de mi Shizuru. Estos hermosos pechos, su abdomen plano, su hermosos ojos rojos que me están observando fijamente impacientes.

La giró y la pongo boca abajo, paso mi brazo por su vientre y la levanto un poco, la tomo por su cintura con mis manos y comienzo a hundirme lentamente en ella, aprieta sus manos en la almohada, yo aprieto los dientes al sentir lo bien que sus paredes se adaptan a mi y lo rico que se siente cuando me aprietan.

"Ahhh…" gime y curva su espalda.

"Te amo Shizuru" muevo mi cadera en círculos.

"Si! Así… yo también te amo"

Aumento el ritmo de mis embestidas intercalándolas con movimientos circulares. El sonido de sus glúteos golpear en mi entrepierna y de nuestros sexos húmedos, me llena de placer y de lujuria. Me apoyo en su espalda y me agarró de sus pechos apretándolos con fuerza y le doy una mordida a la parte de atrás de su hombro.

"Natsuki!" grita y me aprieta con más fuerza.

"Eso es mi amor" le digo al oído "eres mía, sólo mía" le muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja.

"Te amo Natsuki" gira el rostro para verme pero con esta posición ni podemos vernos bien.

La giro con cuidado sin salir de su interior, me pongo completamente sobre ella y la veo directamente a los ojos, reanudó mis movimientos suavemente, muy suavemente. Su cuerpo y mi cuerpo vibran con cada suave movimiento de mi pelvis.

"Más rápido" niego con la cabeza, quiero hacerlo lento disfrutando de su cuerpo "por favor" dice entrecortado.

Su rostro está cubierto de sudor y sus ojos están nublados por el deseo, su entrada me sigue apretando fuerte el pene. Se que quiere terminar y yo no voy a negárselo. Hago mis embestidas más rápidas y ella me premia con un fuerte grito de placer.

Pasó ambas manos debajo de sus rodillas y las flexiono para entrar con mayor facilidad. Ella pasa sus manos por mis hombros y me besa en los labios. Nuestras leguas danzan acallando cualquier sonido de nuestras bocas y dejando solo el sonido húmedo de nuestros cuerpos.

Me separo del beso y apoyo mi frente con la suya, aprieto los dientes y pongo más intensidad en mi cadera. Shizuru grita mi nombre cuando llega al clímax. Yo gruño dando un par de embestidas lo más profundas que puedo hasta que eyaculo.

"Shizuru…" digo entre dientes apretando mis dedos en sus piernas.

Salgo de su interior cuando termino de eyacular y utilizó toda mi fuerza para acostarme a su lado, me quito el condón, le hago un nudo descuidado y lo dejo a un lado, la atraigo a mi pecho. Hunde su rostro en mi cuello y me rodea con sus brazos.

"Necesitaremos otra ducha" hundo mi nariz en su cabello.

"Mmmmm"

Me río y le doy un beso en su cabeza, está muy exhausta. Me acomodo y estoy dispuesta a quedarme dormida también cuando un suave sonido de llanto me lo impide. Me levanto con gran pesar, me pongo la ropa y me voy a cumplir mis deberes como padre.

Pov Nao.

El sol me está quemando toda parte de mi cuerpo que llega a tender acceso, mis manos me arden y mis rodillas están a doloridas de estar en la mismas posición todo la mañana. Tengo muchos raspones en mi brazos y muchas picadas de hormigas por todo el cuerpo. En mis brazos, en mi cuello, en mi espalda, en mis piernas y creo que también en mi entrepierna.

Nina tuvo que salir hacer algo y se llevó a Rico con ella, no quise pregúntale donde iba, ni me ofrecí a irla a dejar. Tenía pensado en tenerle una sorpresa, desde que ella se fue he estado despierta y trabajando en el jardín para que cuando ella vuelva lo encuentre sin ninguna hierba mala, aunque aún no he comprado flores, ni semillas para plantar pero por lo menos podrán salir sin miedo a encontrarse con el montón de espinas que quite y con los nidos de hormigas que ni sabía que habían. Por suerte fui yo y no Rico quien los encontró, porque estas malditas estaban enojadas y hambrientas de mi.

Termine de quitar la hierba mala y continúe con el césped pero como no tengo una podadora. La única que tenia no funciona, así que tendré que terminar luego. El jardín es mucho más grande de lo que recordaba, bien podría hacer una pequeña piscina que ocupe la mitad del jardín y al otro lado podría poner un par de juegos para mis hijas o podría construirles una casa en el árbol.

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Me detengo al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, seguido de unos pequeños pasos venir corriendo.

"Nao! Nao!" una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro.

No se que tiene esa vocecita infantil que logra hacerme sentir bien con sólo escucharla, a pesar que aún no me dice papá me hace feliz saber que me ha comenzado a apreciar un poco más.

"¿Qué pasa pequeño insecto?"

"Mira mira!" pone una pequeña caja en el suelo "Nina mmm me compro zapatos" los saca con una gran sonrisa.

Son unos zapatos deportivos color azul claro, son largos casi como botines. Pero lo que más me gusta es la sonrisa que se ha formado en el rostro de mi hija gracias a ellos.

"Hey son muy bonitos" me quito los guantes de jardinería que no me funcionaron para nada y los dejo a un lado "a ver" los tomo y los inspeccionó.

Se que de pequeño sólo buscamos los zapatos más bonitos y los padres los revisan para ver si son duraderos, ahora ese es mi trabajo. Los reviso bien buscando algún hilo suelto, que no sean muy duros y que sean suaves.

"Son perfectos" le digo con una gran sonrisa.

"Y mira!" le da un golpe a la suela y encienden unas luces.

"Wow! Sorprendente" le digo con entusiasmo.

"Voy enseñar tía Natsuki cuando venga, porque no tiene"

"Esa es mi pequeña" le digo orgullosa. Rico ha aprendido el hermoso placer de molestar a la cachorra "ahora ve a guardarlos a tu habitación" los guardo en su caja.

"Si!" la toma con ambas manos y se la lleva corriendo.

Nina se acerca con una botella con agua helada. Me seco el sudor con un pañuelo y la recibo con un beso.

"¿Ya te mostró los zapatos? La hubieras visto cuando estábamos comprando, no cabía de la emoción que tenía por mostrártelos"

"¿En serio?" tomo un poco de agua.

"Si, no paraba de decir "mostrar Nao, mostrar Nao" y salió disparada cuando abrí la puerta" se ríe un poco pero su sonrisa se borra de golpe "¿Qué te pasó?"

"No es nada"

"¿Qué no es nada?" se cruza de brazos "tienes muchos raspones que se pueden infectar, parece como si te hubieran dado un una gran paliza"

"Pues fue algo parecido" digo haciendo puchero.

Esas malditas hormigas si tuvieron una guerra con mi cuerpo.

"Vamos te limpiare" me toma una mano y en ese momento ve hacia el jardín y se detiene "¿tu hiciste eso?" abre los ojos y la boca.

"Era una sorpresa" me rasco una picada en mi brazo.

"Me encanta" dice con una gran sonrisa que hace que todo valga la pena "esta quedando hermoso"

"Pero aún falta mucho y quería cortar el césped, pero como verás todo se me complicó" maldición ahora me pica todo el brazo.

"Me hubieras dicho y te hubiera ayudado"

"Por supuesto que no" me acerco a ella y pasó mi mano por su vientre "¿mis niñas se han portado bien hoy?"

"Fantástico, hoy ya es una semana que no tengo náuseas" me encanta saber que ya no vomita todo lo que come "estuve viendo unas cunas" detengo mis movimientos en su vientre "también vi una cama para Rico, creo que la que tiene es absurdamente grande para ella" bueno en eso tiene razón, es la que yo utilizaba antes, una de tamaño matrimonial para una pequeña de tres años.

"Necesitaremos más espacio" suspiro, la casa sólo tiene dos habitantes y cuando las gemelas nazcan necesitarán su habitación.

"Sólo tenemos que reacomodar" niego con la cabeza.

"Puede que con una cama más pequeña para Rico podemos meter las cunas de las niñas pero con el tiempo siempre necesitaremos espacio"

"¿Vamos a hablar sobre casas?"

"No!" le digo rápido casi en un grito "lo siento" me disculpo "es que… esta es la casa de mi madre y yo… no quiero estar en otro lugar" mi madre trabajo toda su vida para comprar esta casa y no quiero que su esfuerzo se pierda vendiéndola o dejando que se llene de polvo.

"¿Entonces?"

"Tengo dinero, mucho dinero ahorrado" desde que estuvo embarazada la primera vez, comencé a ahorrar más de la mitad de mi sueldo y aún después de lo que pasó sigo ahorrando "podemos pagarle a alguien para que construya una segunda planta o hasta un tercera si quieres" ella no me contesta nada y yo me pongo nerviosa "no me gustaría mudarme por el cariño que le tengo a esta casa pero vas a ser mi esposa, tu eres mi futuro y si tu quieres que nos mudemos, yo iré donde tu digas"

Nos quedamos calladas un momento, ella ve al jardín, luego me ve a mi y después a la casa. El silencio es roto por una pequeña risa desde adentro. Ambas volvemos a ver a Rico que ha sacado sus juguetes y ahora está jugando en la sala.

"Quiero que me prometas una cosa" vuelvo a ver a Nina "si acepto quiero que leamos la carta" suspiro.

Hace como dos semanas llegó un pequeño paquete de Midori, en el estaba unas páginas detallando las demandas sobre Rico y también estaba un sobre en el que se encontraban los resultados de la prueba de paternidad. Nina se había emocionado desde el momento que se lo enseñe pero yo me he negado a leerlo, no necesito leer eso para saber que es mi hija, yo sólo lo hice para los asuntos legales y ella ya lo sabe.

"Ya te dije" niega con la cabeza "¿vas a chantajearme?"

"Si" dice con una sonrisa divertida.

"Tu y yo sabemos perfectamente lo que dice"

"Quiero que la leamos las tres" dice decidida.

"De acuerdo" me rasco la parte de atrás del cuello "mañana llamaré para ver cuánto nos cobran por lo de la casa y luego la veremos"

"Yo quiero verla hoy" hace puchero.

"No me presiones mujer, ya he aceptado" me rasco ambos brazos "ahora por favor ayúdame" le pido ya que ahora si no soporto la comezón "me pica" digo rascándome la entrepierna.

"Ha no! No volveré a caer en tus trampas" se cruza de brazos y entra a la casa.

"Pero está vez si es de verdad!" la sigo.

¿Cómo puede ser que aún recuerde eso? Sólo fue una vez. Tenía una semana de amanecer con erecciones. Una semana! Desde que era adolecente no me pasaba eso. Entonces ya no podía resolver ese problema yo sola, le tuve que decir esa pequeña mentira para que me ayudará y al final lo conseguí.

"Bien, entonces iré por el alcohol"

"¿Qué?! Mejor córtame la piel mujer, será mucho menos doloroso"

"Escuchaste eso Rico, tu papá es una llorona"

"Llorona" se ríe.

"¿Llorona? Ya veremos quien llora" inflo mi pecho "trae ese alcohol Nina ya veremos quien llora mas"

Ella pone una sonrisa perversa y casi hace que me arrepienta pero no lo voy hacer, no demostrare debilidad frente a Rico. Aunque decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo. No daré detalles de lo que pasó luego porque tengo dignidad y no quiero terminar de perderla.

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Primero me disculpo por la tardanza, he comenzado clases y nos han hecho la vida imposible. Ahora tengo un poco de tiempo libre y escribiré lo más que pueda. También tengo unas nuevas ideas para otra historia que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza, pero será hasta que termine esta.

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo, espero les haya gustado y espero sus reviews por favor.

Feliz noche.


	37. Chapter 37

Pov Shizuru.

Me acomodo en el sofá con las piernas estiradas, con una sabana cubriendo mi cuerpo y con una deliciosa tasa de te humeante entre mis manos. Esta por comenzar el invierno y es una mañana fría. Tengo a Misuki con su ropa abrigada sentada en la alfombra frente al televisor muy entretenida jugando con sus juguetes y a Rein dormida en su corral con varias almohadas y sábanas sobre su cuerpecito. Y ni hablar de que la calefacción está encendida, estoy muy segura que mis pequeñas no están pasando frío y me puedo relajar… o eso esperaba.

Un fuerte sonido de taladro invade toda la sala arruinando la tranquilidad anterior. Suspiro frustrada, ha estado así toda la mañana. Reviso a mi pequeña Rein a ver si aún está dormida y suspiro aliviada de que aún lo está, ya me la han despertado tres veces en toda la mañana.

Abandonó mi comodidad en el sofá y me voy hasta el origen del sonido. En la parte de arriba de las gradas se encuentra mi Natsuki con un cinturón de herramientas, muy concentrada, haciendo medidas y agujeros en la pared.

"Natsuki" la llamo apoyándome en el pasamanos.

"Mmmmm"

"¿Puedes dejar eso un momento? Rein esta durmiendo" comienza a dar martillazos sin hacerme caso.

"Ya la volveré a dormir si se despierta" vuelve a encender el taladro y el ruido ya no me deja hablar con ella.

Su respuesta me irrita y me molesta aún más que no me haga caso. Estoy a punto de decirle un par de cosa cuando los ladridos de Dhuran se escuchan por todo el lugar. Lo veo salir corriendo directo a la puerta moviendo la colita. Enseguida se escucha el sonido del timbre y voy a ver quien es.

"Hey Shizuru" dice Nao desde que le abro la puerta "¿Y el chucho?" suspiro cuando el sonido vuelve a comenzar.

"Pasa" le digo irritada.

Ella entra y da un silbido a viendo donde está Natsuki.

"¿Qué le pasa?" suspiro.

"Ha estado así toda la mañana" me aprieto el entrecejo "ella se despertó en la madrugada al escuchar a Rein llorar y cuando regreso comenzó a decir cosas de que la seguridad para las niñas no es buena. Pasó toda la madrugada buscando en su teléfono lugares que estuvieran abiertos y a las cinco de la mañana cuando por fin encontró uno, se fue sin decirme nada y volvió como a la hora con grandes cajas que traían esas puertas de seguridad para bebés. Ya ha puesto una en la cocina, en el comedor, en la puerta para el jardín, el la puerta que da a la cochera y en la que da al estudio en la primera planta donde tiene todas sus cosas de trabajo. No es que me enoje que le preocupe la seguridad de nuestras hijas, pero no ha querido comer nada y ya me despertó a Rein tres veces" frunzo el ceño y veo a mi loco amor que no se a dado cuenta que estamos viéndola "amor, Nao ha venido"

"¿Qué rayos quieres araña?" pregunta sin vernos.

"Quiero hablar de algo contigo"

"Estoy ocupada"

"Es importante" eso la desconcierta y vuelve a vernos.

"Toma un martillo y me ayudas a poner esa puerta en la parte de abajo o no te pondré atención" sigue con su trabajo.

"Es mejor que le hagas caso, llevo toda la mañana hablándole" se cruza de brazos "bien… entonces las dejaré solas. Tal vez haces reaccionar a esta cabeza dura" me cruzo de brazos, me dirijo a mi lugar en el sofá y sonrió al escuchar a Natsuki diciendo.

"Te amo cariño!"

"Claro que no" le digo en burla.

Se ríe y vuelve a su trabajo pero también vuelven los gritos de Rein. Después de casi cuarenta minutos por fin vuelve la calma en la casa. Natsuki se viene a sentar a mi lado.

"Estoy cansada…" me dice con una radiante sonrisa.

"Si, pues Rein también" digo con el ceño fruncido y con una molesta Rein en mis brazos.

"¿Ya te dije lo hermosa que te ves enojada?" la fulmino con la vista "ok ok, lo siento" suspira "vamos cariño, no te enfades acabo de hacer la casa un poco más segura para las niñas. Ven aquí y dame un beso" extiende su brazo para que me apoye en su pecho.

Suspiro y poco los ojos en blanco con una pequeña sonrisa. Me acerco a ella y de doy un pequeño y rápido beso.

"Hey un poco más" niego con la cabeza, así que ella se abalanza y captura mis labios en un profundo beso.

Rein reclama su atención con unas pataditas en su pecho. Natsuki termina de besarme y toma a Rein de mis brazos. Le pasa los dedos por el rostro y hace unas pequeñas sonrisitas. Estira su brazo para que me apoye en su pecho y yo lo hago a pesar de que tiene la camisa un poco mojada por el sudor pero será un buen pretexto para tomar un baño juntas.

Nao está sentada en el sofá para uno que está a nuestro lado, nos observa con una sonrisa de anhelo y con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.

"¿Y Nina como esta?" le preguntó.

"No lo se" dice con un suspiro frustrado y se pasa la mano por su cabeza.

"¿Por qué?" pregunta Natsuki con el ceño fruncido.

"Es que todo es demasiado frustrante para mi. No piensen mal" dice rápido al ver la cara enojada de Natsuki "estoy más que contenta de saber que voy hacer papá de unas hermosas gemelitas y adoro ver como el vientre de Nina crece cada día más" dice con una gran sonrisa pero luego se le borra "pero detesto ver que le han regresado los vómitos y los dolores de cabeza. Se que hay más cosas que la incomodan pero no me dice para no preocuparme y yo me siento cada vez más frustrada por no poder hacer nada" apoya su barbilla en su puño y ve a otro lado.

"Sabes…" ella vuelve a verme y puedo ver el dolor en sus ojos "cuando estaba embarazada de Rein tuve un montón de nauseas, casi todo mi embarazo estuve como una fuente. Reito me llenaba de frutas y de comida que le preparaba su chef…"

"¿Cómo?" Natsuki se pone rígida a mi lado y me ve más que enojada.

Suspiro.

"Reito se la pasó ayudándome en mi embarazo. Ya lo sabias" ella abre la boca pero la callo "mejor ni hablemos del porque el tuvo que ayudarme y no mi esposa" ella gruñe y ve a otro lado "el punto es que con esa comida mis náuseas comenzaron a disminuir considerablemente y volví al peso ideal que me dijo Youko. Si quieres le preguntó las recetas"

"Por favor. No te imaginas cuánto te lo agradecería" estiró mi mano y tomo una de las suyas.

"Entiendo lo difícil que son las náuseas. Pero recuerda que todos los embarazos son diferentes. Por ejemplo yo, cuando estuve embarazada de Misuki sólo fueron un par de veces que vomite y no tuve casi ningún inconveniente, fue estupendo. Pero con el de Rein… no había día en el que no vomitara sin maldecir en mi interior a Natsuki por dejarme embarazada"

"Oye!" vuelve a verme enojada "bueno ¿y que hoy es el día de hacerme enfadar y sacarme las cosas en la cara?"

"No amor" le doy un beso en la mejilla "es sólo el tema" le doy otro y veo como un leve sonrojo se forma en su mejilla. Sonrío en mis adentro "no te enojes mi vida, solo es para ayudar a Nao" le doy otro beso y está vez se le forma una pequeña sonrisa.

"Por eso vine" dice removiéndose en su lugar "necesito de su ayuda" suspira "necesito un lugar para que se queden"

"¿Qué pasó?" Natsuki frunce el ceño.

"No es nada malo" suspira "como ya te había dicho que iba a ampliar la casa para que no tengamos que estar muy apretadas para cuando nazcan las gemelas" asiente "lo que quería pedirte es si me prestas una habitación para Nina y Rico"

"Pero me habías dicho que ibas a alquilar una habitación de un hotel"

"Si, pero en todos los hoteles de la zona sólo hay habitaciones en las plantas altas. Nina se ha puesto mal y no quiero que tengamos que perder tiempo en alguna emergencia. También busque casa pero no me gusta los lugares, además de que están muy lejos del hospital"

"Pero estas habitaciones tampoco son muy grandes…"

"No importa, lo único que me importa es que Nina y Rico tengan un buen lugar donde quedarse y aunque me arrepienta de mis palabras casa vez que me las saques en cara, pero para mi no hay otro mejor. Se que tu las cuidadas bien y que me llamarás por cualquier cosa. Te prometo que te pagaré lo que tu quieras de alquiler y te ayudaré con la comida y los recibos"

Natsuki se queda callada pensando, aunque puede ver una pequeña curvatura en sus labios. Se que le ha gustado lo que Nao le ha dicho. A mi también, con todo el tiempo que conozco a Nao jamás había visto que se preocupara tanto por alguien, que solo pensaba en acostarse con medio mujer que se acercara a ella y ver que a madurado por su familia me llena mucho de alegría y se que a mi Natsuki también.

"¿Y para cuando se tendría que venir?" pregunta.

"Mañana, los trabajadores llegarán pasado mañana" Natsuki me entrega a Rein.

"¿Y cual es nuestro beneficio?" se cruza de brazos "digo… has hablado de pagarnos pero no cuanto" se pasa la mano los la barbilla "tal vez te cobre lo de la suite principal de un hotel de lujo" yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

"Claro que pueden quedarse, sin pagarnos nada" Natsuki me ve con la boca abierta "sólo que tienes que ayudarnos a pasar unas cosas de la habitación de Rein a la de Misuki para que puedan quedarse en esa habitación"

"Shizuru!" me regaña Natsuki.

"Por supuesto, sólo voy a llamar a Nina" se levanta y se va al jardín con su teléfono.

"¿Por qué le dijiste que eso? Está era mi única oportunidad" frunce el ceño "ahora ya no voy a poder regodearme" refunfuña viendo a otro lado con los ojos cerrados.

Me levanto y pongo a Rein otra vez en su corral con su chupete en la boca y le pongo su sonaja en la mano. Natsuki aún no me ve, así que con una sonrisa en los labios me acerco a ella. Me ve por el rabillo del ojo pero vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Me acerco y me siento sobre sus piernas, ella no se mueve así que le pasó las manos por el cuello y ella por fin me ve.

"Vamos cielo, no te enojes" pasó mis dedos por su rostro así como a ella le gusta.

"Maldita sea Shizuru, jamás podría enojarme contigo" pone ambas manos en mi cintura "aunque me costaras muchas burlas que ya lo podré hacer a Nao"

"No digas eso cariño, que a ti más que a nadie le gusta tener la casa llena. Además que Misuki se la pasará bien jugando con Rico, ya sabes que las dos se llevan bien" ella suspira y sonríe.

"La casa estará llena de risas" mete sus manos en mi blusa y las pasa por mi espalda "las niñas se cansaran rápido y dormirán toda la noche" me da una suave mordida en mi barbilla.

Me río. Natsuki une sus labios con los míos y me da un beso, su lengua enseguida busca la manera de entrar en mi boca y yo con gusto le doy acceso. Desde que le prometí a Natsuki dejar algunas horas el trabajo todo a mejorado entre nosotras. Ya no discutimos por cualquier cosa y Natsuki se a vuelvo más cariñosa conmigo… y eso me encanta.

"Sólo quiero recordarles que las niñas aún están despiertas" nos separamos.

"Diablos Nao" gruñe Natsuki y puedo sentir su excitación apretándome "no íbamos hacer nada"

"Por supuesto… mejor levántate perro pulgoso y pongámonos a trabajar en la habitación"

Natsuki vuelve a gruñir y me da un beso más antes de levantarse y acomodarse el pantalón. Suspiró, como me encanta esta mujer.

La siguiente semana la pasamos de maravilla. Rico y Misuki no paran de jugar y de reír desde que se despiertan hasta que es la hora de dormir. Nina es otra cosa, aunque ya se le ve mucho mejor que el primer día que llegó. Con las recetas que me dio Reito y con ayuda de una amiga doctora de Youko. También se puede decir que se ha convertido en un monstruo comelón, hasta mi Natsuki se ha tenido que levantar cuando se le presenta algún antojo de madrugada después de haber mandado a Nao por algo completamente diferente. Nao es la que más ha sentido el alivio, ahora ya puede estar un poco más tranquila sabiendo que estamos nosotras ayudándoles para cualquier emergencia. Las cosas en la empresa se están aclarando, Reito y Haruka me han ayudado mucho y ya estamos un poco más cerca de completar nuestro propósito. Natsuki esta cada vez más contenta desde que comenzó a practicar otra vez con el auto, aunque se le ve más contenta porque le prometieron que le prepararían una motocicleta para que regresé a las competencias de motocicletas si ella lo desea.

Estamos preparando la cena, Natsuki tenía ganas de compartir algo entre familia. Es algo que me sorprendió pero no tanto por todo el buen humor con el que hemos pasado toda la semana.

Saeko ha venido y no se ha despegado de Nina, el vientre de ella es mucho más grande de lo que fue el mío a ese mes. Es sorprendente.

Las grandes manos de mi Natsuki se posan sobre mi vientre plano y lo acaricia.

"¿Qué tanto ves?" me da un beso en la mejilla.

"Sólo me imagino en cómo se pondrá cuando ya sea el tiempo en que los bebés nazcan" me giró entre sus brazos.

"Pues creo que necesitaremos una rampa en la casa, porque ya no va a caminar, va a rodar!" dice con una carcajada que no puedo evitar contagiarme.

"Natsuki!" la regaño.

Ella sólo se ríe y me abraza. Nos quedamos así por un momento hasta que vuelvo a sentir su mano en mi vientre.

"Oye… mmmm… ¿no te gustaría que tuviéramos otra?" me pregunta con las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

"No!" le digo sin necesidad de pensarlo.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no!" frunce el ceño.

"Esa no es una respuesta"

"Amor, por el momento no quiero saber nada de vómitos ni de dolores"

"Ok" me da un beso fuerte en la mejilla "pero voy a volver a convencerte"

"Ya veremos" le doy un beso en sus labios.

El timbre sueña extrañándonos a todas. Natsuki va a ver y luego regresa con una Midori con un traje impecable, con su maletín en manos y con su semblante serio. Nao se acerca a ella y se ponen a hablar un par de cosas junto con Natsuki. Veo a Nina en busca de información pero ella sólo se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza. Yo me acerco a saludar y la invito a quedarse para cenar.

La cena pasa con tranquilidad. Nao y Natsuki no han dicho nada, pero Midori a cambiado su semblante a uno más tranquilo gracias a las risas de las niñas que están comiendo en sus sillas jugando entre ellas. Nina está nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa y eso me preocupa a mi también.

"Rico, has silencio un momento por favor" le dice Nao a su lado.

"Si, Nao" Nao sonríe y se acomoda bien su asiento.

"Bien, quería reunirnos a todos porque tengo un par de cosas que comunicarles porque somos familia y es necesario que lo sepan" suspira "detesto comenzar con decirles que con Nina estuvimos hablando y acordamos que vamos a atrasar la fecha de nuestra boda"

"¿Eh?!" pongo mi mano en la pierna de mi Natsuki para que no se exalte "¿Por qué?"

"Porque no quiero forzar el cuerpo de Nina, mis bebés y ella son mi prima prioridad. Por eso decidimos esperar hasta que nazcan" toma la mano de Nina y la aprieta "espero que nos puedan apoyar con eso"

"Por supuesto que si hija, me parece una excelente idea" dice Saeko.

"Gracias Saeko" suspira "la otra noticia que tengo…" pone un sobre sobre la mesa y Nina abre los ojos como plato "se que te prometí que lo íbamos a leer juntas, pero como te pusiste mal se me olvido" se disculpa con Nina "esta es la prueba que me hice con Rico" le sonríe a Midori "pero tengo algo mejor"

Midori se levanta y va por su maletín, lo pone en la mesa y saca una página. Se la entrega a Nao y esta la pone en alto para que la podamos ver todas.

"Es el acta de nacimiento de Rico" todas abrimos los ojos "desde ahora oficialmente y legalmente es una Yuuki" abre el sobre y saca la carta "positivo!" dice con una gran sonrisa.

Natsuki es la primera en levantarse y darle un fuerte abrazo a Nao. Saeko levanta a Rico y la abraza a su pecho, la niña no entiende nada pero igual la abraza. Cuando Natsuki suelta a Nao, Nina no espera mi un segundo más y se abalanza a Nao con un gran beso. Nao la trata con sumo cuidado y después de besarla hace que se vuelva a sentar. Yo las felicito con un abrazo a cada una.

La cena termina entre risas y abrazos, Rico se queda sorprendida por cómo de repente todas la estábamos abrazando. Ella aún no entiende nada y se que está incómoda pero cuando por fin la dejan de agobiar vuelve a su alegría.

Natsuki esta acostada en su lado de la cama, con la espalda pegada en la cabecera de la cama y con su teléfono en la mano. Al verme entrar lo deja aún lado y me recibe con una gran sonrisa.

"Las niñas ya se durmieron" me siento a un lado y me quito los zapatos "Misuki ha quedado desmayada, no se despertará hasta mañana"

"Me alegra escuchar eso" estoy apunto de levantarme cuando siento un pequeño jalón de mi brazo que hace que caiga en su pecho "¿A dónde piensas que vas?" me muerde suave en la barbilla.

"Natsuki!" me río.

"Te amo más que mi vida Shizuru" me da un suave beso en los labios y yo la veo con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Mmmm ¿a que se debe eso?" suelta una carcajada.

"¿No puedo decirle a mi esposa que la amo?"

"No… a menos que hayas hecho algo malo"

"Pues entonces… es porque estoy feliz" se mueve completamente hasta ponerse sobre mi.

"¿A sí?" me toma de las manos y las pone sobre mi cabeza.

"Si" me besa el cuello "me gusta tener la casa llena, me encanta como Misuki corretea por toda la casa jugando con Rico, adoro ver lo bien que está creciendo Rein, el embarazo de Nina está mucho mejor y a ti te amo cada día más ¿Qué más se puede pedir?" se pone entre mis piernas.

"Ara, Natsuki tan linda" me besa el cuello y suelto un suave suspiro.

"Me muero por hacerte el amor" me muerde suave la clavícula.

"Entonces hazlo" captura mis labios con ferocidad y deseo que me hace vibrar.

Pasa su dura erección en mi sexo. Cierro los ojos, me encanta sentirla así, saber que yo soy la única en su corazón, la única que la pone así. Me suelta las manos para quitarme la camisa de un tirón, me besa el cuello. Yo muevo mi cuello para darle más acceso. Me muerdo el labio para no soltar un gran gemido. Abro los ojos y veo una cabecita roja junto a mi.

Empujó a Natsuki con fuerza y cae a mi lado.

"Shizuru! ¿Qué rayos?!" me ve desconcertada.

"Hey pequeña ¿que pasa?" me cubro con la sábana.

"Quiero hacer pipi. No alcanzó" dice Rico con sus ojos adormitados.

"Oh no!" dice Natsuki levantándose de un salto "la última vez te hiciste en la alfombra. No hay tiempo que perder" la toma con un brazo y se la lleva corriendo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Voy a salir temprano" me ordenó la ropa que está un poco ajada "ya termine el papeleo que tenía pendiente"

"¿Y las motocicletas?" suspiro.

"Ya dejé reparadas tres, las otras dos las veré mañana. De todas formas aún tengo tiempo"

"¿Y las prácticas?" gruño.

"Vamos Nao. Tengo el día libre de entrenos y quiero hacer unas cosas ¿cuánto tiempo más me vas a tener con tus preguntas?" suelta una carcajada.

"Joder cachorra andas demasiado apurada"

"Sólo quiero terminar y regresar a casa con Shizuru"

"¿Así?" asiento "¿sólo a eso?" veo a otro lado con una sonrisa pícara "ya lo imaginaba"

"Nada de eso" me río "con tu pequeña silenciosa rondando por mi casa, es imposible" sonríe.

"No se que le has hecho a Rico pero se siente muy a gusto con ustedes como para que les pida que la acompañen al baño por las noches. A mi me costó semanas"

"Es mi encanto" digo con una sonrisa y ella resopla.

"Mejor vete, antes de que mi puño sienta "encanto" por tu rostro" se levanta para salir pero se detiene en la puerta "¿Por qué no llevas a Shizuru a cenar? Pasen una rica noche juntas, me encargaré de las niñas"

"¿Estas segura?"

"Si. Se que tuvieron que hacer un gran cambio en su intimidad desde que llegamos. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer" me sonríe "así que ve, lleva a tu mujer a un bonito lugar y disfruten la noche. Yo cuidaré a las niñas"

"Maldita araña, eso es lo mejor que has dicho en toda la semana" me levanto de mi silla "mejor me voy antes de que cambies de opinión" pasó a su lado y le aprieto un hombro "gracias"

"Vete" sonrió.

Salgo de la oficina y me voy directo a mi auto. Conduzco hasta el centro comercial mas cercano al taller. Tengo que pagar unos recibos y comprar cosas para mis hijas, ya se les están terminando los pañales y la leche, sin hablar de todos los artículos de higiene personal que utilizamos todas. Lo bueno es que de lo demás nos ocuparemos el fin de semana.

Al terminar de comprar me dirijo a mi auto con las manos llenas. Que se puede esperar, al entrar a una tienda para bebés, con una gran variedad de ropa y con dos hijas hermosas en las que se verán bien. Pongo las bolsas en el maletero del auto. Una voz conocida me llama.

"¿Natsuki?" me giro y abro los ojos.

"Ahn! ¿pero que…? Estas más inflada que un globo!" me quedo con la boca abierta al verle su gran vientre apuntó de explotar.

"Gracias Natsuki, es agradable escuchar eso" dice irritada.

"¿Cuántos bebés se supone que tienes ahí?"

"Sólo uno! Y es normal, ya casi se acerca la fecha" se cruza de brazos.

"Eso no es normal! Shizuru no tenía esa gran panzota" alguien ha comido muchos dulces en el embarazo.

"El bebé es grande ¿contenta?!" pone los ojos en blanco.

"¿Y cuanto se supone que mide? ¿un metro?" me tiro una carcajada y ella me fulmina con la vista.

"¿A caso nadie te dijo que no debes molestar a las mujeres embarazadas?"

"Recuerdo haberlo leído por algún lado" digo con gesto pensativo.

"Eres irritante! Me dan ganas de… Oh, oh" ve al suelo y me doy cuenta del líquido que le baja en la piernas.

"Oh mierda…" se toma del vientre y gruñe con fuerza "mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…"

"¿Podrías dejar de maldecir y ayudarme?" me ve enojada y está vez si me asusta.

"Ven, vamos en mi auto" cierro la maletera y la ayudo a entrar al auto, luego me voy al de conductor "¿Dónde te llegó?"

"Voy hacer como si no preguntaste eso" suelta otro grito cuando llega otra contracción "conduce maldita sea!"

"Qué no se a cual!" me fulmina con la vista y me tira una botella que tenía en el auto.

"Sólo conduce maldición! Yo te voy a decir donde cruzar" yo hago caso de inmediato antes de que encuentre la caja de herramientas que tengo atrás.

Entre gritos y golpes llegamos al hospital. Una enfermera que iba saliendo vuelve a entrar corriendo cuando nos ve llegar y regresa con una silla de ruedas. La sientan y nos vamos corriendo a una habitación donde la acuestan y le comienzan a poner un montón de cosas alrededor.

"Bien, ya estas en buenas manos…"

"No te vayas! Sólo piensas déjame…" se interrumpe al soltar otro grito.

"Shizuru me está esperando"

"¿Me estas diciendo que te importa más Shizuru que mi bebé?!" me pongo nerviosa al sentir un par de ojos viéndome.

"Es mi esposa"

"Ok vete con tu esposa, déjame aquí tener a mi bebé sola!" vuelve a gritar.

Todos los que están presente se detienen y me ven con el ceño fruncido. Yo me pongo mucho más nerviosa, no se que estarán pensando de mi, pero están mal.

Un médico entra, comienza a hablar con ella y comienza a chequearla. Habla unas cosas con la enfermera que me veía mal, luego sale de la habitación.

"¿Qué no te ibas a ver a tu mujer?" se escuchan unos murmullos "yo sola puedo con mi bebé, vete ya"

Me remuevo en mi lugar cada vez más incómoda. Al final suspiro y me pongo a su lado. Se que Shizuru se va a enojar conmigo, pero no puedo dejarla así sola, no puedo hacerlo, sólo de imaginar que si mi Shizuru estuviera en la misma situación , yo estuviera mil veces agradecida si alguien la ayudará.

Le ayudo a Ahn a hacer sus respiraciones, así como me enseñaron cuando Shizuru estaba embarazada de Misuki. No se cuanto tiempo pasa, pero de repente entra su médico y comienza a dar órdenes y todos se preparan. La llevan a otra habitación y yo voy con ella porque me tiene de la mano apretada.

Los minutos pasan y mi mano está al borde de la fractura por lo fuerte que me la presiona, hasta puedo ver que mi dedo meñique se pone cada vez más morado. Un fuerte grito se escucha en toda la habitación seguido de un alivio en mi mano.

"Felicidades es una niña!" dice el médico alegre.

Una enfermera la toma y le da una media limpieza antes de ponérsela en su pecho. Yo la veo fijamente y me quedo en shock total. Abro la boca pero no me salen las palabras, me restriego los ojos con las manos pero de inmediato los vuelvo a abrir como platos.

"Oye Ahn, dime que el verde de su cabello se debe a que comiste muchas lechugas en tu embarazo o cualquier cosa verde, hasta una lata de pintura si quieres. Pero por favor dime que no es hija de quien yo creo que es"


	38. Chapter 38

Después de dejar a Ahn en su habitación junto a la bebe, salgo un momento a tomar aire. Aún estoy en shock. No puedo creer que la bebé de Ahn sea de esa tipa. Es que no me cabe en la cabeza. No me sorprendo de que ella tenga la misma condición que yo, ya conozco a muchas personas como para sorprenderme, pero lo que si me sorprende es que se pudiera meter con esa tipa. No es que yo sea la gran cosa, pero vamos! Que por lo menos tengo mi encanto pero es tipa… apuesto a que ni los mosquitos quieren picarla.

Sacó mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y mi mano se reciente al hacerlo. Casi me da un infarto al ver que tengo catorce llamadas pérdidas de Shizuru y diez de Nao. Mierda! Respiro profundo y llamó a mi esposa primero.

"¿Natsuki?" dice con voz aliviada.

"Hola cariño" me siento en una silla que esta al lado de la puerta del hospital.

"¿Dónde estas? Nao me dijo que saliste temprano" suspiro y me acomodo en la silla.

"Si, fui a comprar las cosas de las niñas. Pero en el camino me encontré con Ahn" voy directo al tema.

"¿Estas con ella?" pregunta con seriedad.

"Si" el silencio se forma "escucha cariño, estamos en el hospital y necesito…" me interumpe.

"¿En el hospital?!" dice preocupada "¿estas bien?"

"Si, aunque creo que me he fracturado el dedo meñique" digo viendo mi dedo que está cada vez más morado.

"¿Pero que estabas haciendo?"

"Nada…"

"¿Ya casi vienes a casa? No me agrada saber que estas con ella"

"Lo se amor, pero no puedo dejarla…" me rasco la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunta enojada.

"Acaba de tener a su bebé" suspiro "cariño, la encontré por casualidad en el centro comercial después de comprar las cosas de las niñas, hablamos unos minutos y se le rompió la fuente frente a mi. No podía dejarla sola"

"Entiendo" suspira "es sólo… no me gusta que estés con ella"

"Lo se, pero no puedo dejarla. La traje en mi auto y dejamos el suyo, no se si tendrá para el taxi. Tengo que esperar para ver si necesita transporte" vuelve el silencio "… ¿podrías venir?"

"Natsuki…"

"Por favor" suspira.

"Sabes que no me gusta estar con ella"

"Lo se, pero lo harías por mi" vuelve el silencio hasta que por fin vuelve a suspirar.

"Esta bien. ¿Necesitas algo?"

"Sólo te necesito a ti" le digo lo más sincera posible.

"De acuerdo, llegaré en unos minutos" me cuelga.

Me guardo el teléfono y vuelvo a entrar. Al entrar veo a una doctora algo mayor pasar, la detengo y le enseñó mi dedo. Ella arruga el rostro al ver mi dedo y rápido me lleva a su consultorio. Me lo revisa y para mi suerte sólo es un esguince.

Cuando ya tengo la mano vendada y con unos antiinflamatorios en la bolsa me vuelvo a dirigir a la entrada a esperar a Shizuru.

Pasan casi veinte minutos cuando por fin se acerca un auto. Frunzo el ceño al ver que no lo conozco pero de el desciende Shizuru. Me acerco donde está, el auto se va enseguida antes de que llegue a su lado.

"¿Quién te ha venido a dejar?" ella resopla.

"Compañía de taxis" me da una tarjeta "me la recomendó Saeko la última vez que hablamos"

"¿Mi madre?" asiente "¿y para que quiere mi madre un taxi?" le tomo la mano.

"No lo se" se encoje de hombros.

Ya no le pregunto nada más, aunque por el semblante que tiene creo que es la mejor decisión. Nos vamos juntas aún tomadas de las manos, aunque ella no me la toma sólo se deja agarrar. Entramos al ascensor, yo intentó acercarme a ella para abrazarla o darle un beso pero ella no se deja. Suspiro y al final la dejo estar.

El ascensor nos lleva hasta el cuarto nivel donde se encuentra su habitación. Voy caminando delante de ella. Cuando nos vamos acercando cada vez más, me pongo más nerviosa. Se que a pesar de que me disguste, Shizuru le tiene mucho aprecio a esa idiota de Tomoe y no se como se va a sentir al saber de que le ha estado mintiendo tanto tiempo.

Al llegar a la habitación me detengo frente a la puerta y respiró profundo. Me giro para encarar a Shizuru. Ella me ve tranquila, demasiado tranquila para mi gusto. Trago salida.

"Shizuru, antes de entrar… hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar" se cruza de brazos "se que estas molesta y se que lo que verás ahí adentro te va a sorprender pero tienes que prometer no exaltarte"

"¿Y que me va a sorprender? ¿acaso voy a ver a un bebé con el cabello azulado como Rein?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿O con los ojos verdes como Misuki?"

"No Shizuru, no digas tonterías, no es lo que piensas" trato de acercarme a ella pero se aleja.

"¿Entonces que es? Porque en lo único que puedo pensar es que tiene que ser algo muy importante como para que Mi esposa se preocupe tanto con el nacimiento de este bebé, cuando ni siquiera estuvo en el de nuestra hija"

Me quedo callada, no se que responder a eso. Es la primera vez que me recrimina eso desde que lo hablamos y ya habíamos dejado el tema en el pasado.

"Sabes que yo no lo hice porque quise y si hubiera sabido que ella iba a nacer antes de lo pensado jamás me hubiera ido"

"Lo se!" dice gritando totalmente enojada "es sólo que me enoja que te preocupes tanto por ella"

"Estaba sola, no podía dejarla"

"¿Pero a mi si?" me acerco un poco a ella "yo está sola, esta totalmente aterrada y lo único que deseaba era que tu estuvieras a mi lado, que me dijeras que todo iba a estar bien, que me abrazaras y me apoyaras" suelta una pequeña lágrima.

"Shizuru…" le tomo la mano y está vez no se aleja, la atraigo a mi pecho y la abrazo "lo siento mucho" niega con la cabeza.

"Discúlpame tu a mi, se que eso no es tu culpa pero me siento tan enojada de que ella siempre se salga con la suya y me enoja que trate de usarte otra vez"

"No Shizuru, ella no puede manipularme" la tomo del rostro "la única razón de que la ayude es porque estaba embarazada y me preocupo el bebé. Sólo podía pensar en que si tu estuvieras en esa situación me encantaría que alguien te ayudará" le doy un rápido beso en los labios "yo te amo Shizuru, te amo tanto como nunca había amado en mi vida. Eres el amor de mi vida y prefiero morir a dejar que alguien se interponga entre nosotras. Así que por favor, no vuelvas a desconfiar de mi porque no he vuelto a tocar a otra mujer desde que estoy contigo y no pienso hacerlo nunca"

"Lo se cariño, no volverá a pasar" pasa sus brazos por mi cuello "yo también te amo"

Me abraza con más fuerza. Nos quedamos así hasta que ella se siente segura. Pasamos unos minutos antes de que podamos pasar. La tomo de la mano y juntas entramos a la habitación.

Ahn me sonríe al entrar pero se le borra al ver a Shizuru a mi lado. Shizuru a mi lado como siempre tiene la pose sería e indiferente cuando está frente a ella.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" pregunta Ahn.

"No le tengo secretos a Shizuru" ella asiente.

"¿Cómo estás?" pregunta Shizuru saltándose de mi mano y se pone a un lado de la cama "a diferencia de Natsuki yo si puedo comprender"

"Dios que dolor!" dice cansada.

Shizuru por fin demuestra una pequeña sonrisa. Se ponen a hablar un poco de pañales, horas de desvelos, alimentación y cosas de madres. Yo me siento en un pequeño sofá que está en una esquina de la habitación. Veo como la espalda tensa de mi mujer se va relajando de poco a poco y habla con más soltura con Ahn, algo que nunca había visto antes.

Así pasan hablando un buen rato. En el que yo no he podido quitar los ojos de mi mujer. Es tan hermosa como siempre, su cabello castaño y esos pantalones que resaltan esas curvas que me vuelven loca. Niego con la cabeza y veo a otro lado, no es el momento ni el lugar para pensar en eso.

La puerta se abre y una enfermera entra con la pequeña en brazos. Shizuru se acerca a mi para darle más espacio a Ahn. Yo me levanto de mi lugar y la abrazo por la espalda, ella se apoya en mi pecho y me atrae del rostro para darme un dulce beso.

"Oye, nos van a echar" le digo al ver la cara que pone la enfermera al vernos.

"Señora Lu tiene que darle de comer a la niña, recuerde que la leche materna es muy importante" reprimo una carcajada al ver la cara de Ahn al escuchar la palabra "señora".

"Por supuesto, gracias" le dice, la enfermera sale de la habitación no sin antes darme una mirada fría.

Yo reprimo una carcajada al verla salir pero se me borra al ver la forma en que Shizuru me observa. Nos vamos a sentar juntas en el sofá en el que estaba sentada antes, Shizuru se sienta a mi lado y toma mis brazos para que la rodee con ellos. No puedo evitar sonreír por este pequeño gesto de posesividad.

"Sabes" enredo mis dedos con los de ella "he visto un bonito restaurante"

"¿A si?"

"Si, quería llevarte a cenar esta noche… pero como ya es media noche y quería saber ¿si te gustaría que fuéramos a cenar? Iba a llevarte de sorpresa pero pasó esto" me encojo de hombros y veo a la cama donde está Ahn con la niña "luego podemos ir a algún lugar donde podamos conversar, se que te debo algunos detalles de lo que pasó y pienso decírtelos" la presiono a mi "y después, hacerte el amor hasta el amanecer como nos gusta ¿Qué te parece?" le doy un beso atrás de su oreja.

"¿Y las niñas?" pregunta apoyándose más en mi pecho.

"Nao cuidará de ellas" me muevo a un lado para ver su rostro "¿No quieres pasar una noche a solas conmigo sin la silenciosa rondando?" ella sonríe.

"Rayos con la silenciosa!" se ríe "eso me encantaría amor. Pero ¿estas segura de que Nao no se molestara por dejarla cuidando a las niñas?"

"Estoy segura, ella misma se ofreció" ella va a contestar cuando un fuerte llanto nos distrae.

La pequeña que nació con los pulmones más grandes que jamás había escuchado, pega unos gritos muy fuertes pero ni mi Rein y Misuki juntas llora tanto ella. Shizuru como toda buena madre se lenta automáticamente al escuchar el llanto. Al principio me ve indecisa.

"Mi vida… es más fuerte y valiente el que da el primer paso y perdona" le digo apretado su mano.

Ella asiente con una tímida sonrisa. Me suelta y se acerca, Ahn al verla le enseña a la pequeña contenta. Me he dado cuenta que Ahn a cambiado bastante, desde que tiene a la niña en sus brazos no ha parado de hacerle cariños, ni de decirle a cualquier extraño que pasa cerca que su hija es la más bonita de todas y eso mismo pasa en este momento. Aunque yo la refuto de inmediato, nadie es más hermosa que mis hijas. Entonces comienza una discusión en la que ninguna de las dos quiere dar su brazo a torcer.

Shizuru se queda al margen viendo a la niña detenidamente. Observo como como frunce el ceño y luego abre los ojos sorprendida. Lleva su mano a la boca y me ve como si me estuviera pidiendo respuestas pero yo sólo niego con la cabeza.

"Ahn... se que es un poco indiscreta está pregunta pero necesito saberla… ¿Quién es el padre?" Ahn no contesta "Porque en toda mi vida sólo he visto a una familia que tiene el mismo color de cabello que tu hija y no creo que Tomoe tenga un hermano que no conozca"

"Shizuru, este no es el momento" le digo, al ver la cara nerviosa de Ahn.

"¿Tu lo sabías?" me ve enojada.

"¿Qué? No!"

"Mientes!"

"No, yo me acabo de dar cuenta de la misma forma en que te diste cuenta tu"

"Por supuesto… y la forma en que se parecen llevar ustedes dos me lo confirma"

"¿De que hablas?" frunzo el ceño.

"De que ambas me han mentido, me han estado ocultando cosas y yo aquí como idiota creyendo el cuento de que se encontraron de casualidad"

"Shizuru, estas pensando las cosas mal. Natsuki sólo me ha ayudado…" la interrumpo.

"Yo no te he mentido y no te he ocultado nada. Si quieres enojarte con alguien hazlo con Tomoe, ella es quien te ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo" le digo enojada.

Ella me fulmina con la mirada pero yo no me acobardo y la sostengo.

"Ya veo que no me aprecias ni me conoces lo suficiente como para pensar de esa forma de mi" su exposición cambia enseguida.

"No cariño, discúlpame. Es sólo…" se pasa las manos por el cabello "la conozco por más de veinte años ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¿y porque no me dijo antes?" camina de un lado a otro "¿acaso no confía en mi?"

"A veces es difícil" la tomo del brazo para tranquilizarla "muchas personas nos rechazan y yo entiendo perfectamente su miedo"

"Pero yo la hubiera aceptado. Por Dios Natsuki, me he enamorado de ti que tienes la misma condición ¿Por qué no he de aceptarla a ella como amiga?"

"Yo se que la hubieras aceptado, pero a veces nuestros miedos son más fuertes que nosotras mismas. No te imaginas lo difícil que fue para mi decirte la verdad"

"¿Cómo no me di cuenta?" suspira.

El silencio se forma un momento.

"Sabemos ocultarlo" sonríe y yo me alivio un poco.

"Cariño… tu no sabes" se ríe.

"¿Eh?"

"Amor, a ti se te marca"

"¿Qué?!"

"Es cierto" dice Ahn.

"¿Y tu que haces viéndole el paquete a mi esposa?" dice enfadada otra vez.

"Shizuru, a veces el cuerpo pide un gustazo de ojo y Natsuki y su cuerpazo sexy es excelente para eso" me sonrojo.

"Te repito que ella es mía, eso incluye el cuerpo, así que te prohibió que la veas así"

"Entonces dile que no se vista así" me ve con una sonrisa traviesa "¿has visto como se le marca el trasero con ese pantalón?"

"Ahn… me estas enojando"

"Ok, ok… se que es tu esposa y aunque ver no es prohibido voy a tratar de evitarlo"

"Hey que estoy aquí!" me remuevo incómoda.

Pero no me hacen caso. Me cruzo de brazo y me apoyo en la pared. Pasan los minutos y ella siguen con sus conversación sobre la crianza de bebés, hasta que tocan la puerta y varias mujeres entran con grandes globos y flores. Shizuru se levanta y viene a mi lado, la tomo de la mano y nos despedimos de ella para dejarlas con sus amigas.

El camino de regreso a casa es en silencio pero reconfortante. Cada vez que puedo, tomo la mano de mi mujer y le doy un pequeño beso. Ella me corresponde con una hermosa sonrisa. Al llegar a casa lo primero que hago es tomarla en brazos y besarla con fervor, al separarnos del beso corro hasta nuestra habitación. La acuesto suavemente y la vuelvo a besar pero ahora más lento.

"No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte el amor" le beso el cuello.

"Hazlo, soy tuya" me dice de forma sensual.

Me quito los zapatos de golpe y me pongo sobre ella. Estoy a punto de tomar su labios otra vez cuando suena el monitor y se escucha el llanto de Rein. Dejo caer mi cabeza de frustración y suspiro, Shizuru me da un rápido beso y me mueve a un lado.

"Tranquila, ya voy yo" me levanto "ponte cómoda, ya regreso" le beso la mejilla y me voy a la habitación de mis niñas.

Al entrar lo primero que veo es a Dhuran parado frente a la cuna de Rein, moviendo la cola y viéndola. Le tocó la cabeza y lo muevo. Veo a mi Rein que ya tiene toda la carita llena de lágrimas, la tomo en brazos y comienzo a arrullarla.

Veo hacía la cama de Misuki para ver si no se ha despertado y para mi suerte aún sigue dormida. Así que me salgo de la habitación.

"La cagoncita ya se despertó otra vez, es la tercera vez que despierta en dos horas" dice Nao con sueño.

"¿En serio?" frunzo el ceño, ella asiente.

"Creo que puede tener diarrea o no se"

"Ya la llevaré con Youko en la mañana si sigue así" la muevo en mis brazos para calmarla "gracias por cuidarlas Nao, ya me encargaré yo" ella asiente y da un gran bostezo.

"No es nada, pero esta preciosura ya se irá a dormir" nos dice antes de entrar a la habitación.

Yo niego con la cabeza y me rio. Vuelvo a entrar a la habitación de las niñas y tomo un par de pañales junto a unas toallitas húmedas y el talco. Dejo a Dhuran que se quede con Misuki y me llevo a Rein.

Al entrar veo a Shizuru sentada en el cama.

"Creo que tiene diarrea" ella se levanta de golpe y me la quita "Nao dice que ha hecho tres veces en dos horas" ella le quita la ropa y le toca los bracitos y las piernas.

"No tiene fiebre" le quita el pañal "ha hecho un poco más líquido de lo normal pero no mucho"

"¿Esta enferma?" le pregunto preocupada, nunca se nos han enfermado.

"No lo se" comienza a limpiarla "según los libros que leí, no son síntomas de preocupación" me da el pañal sucio y notó un leve temblor en su mano "pero me sentiría mejor si la lleváramos con un médico" dejo el pañal a un lado.

"Tranquila" tomo su mano "ella está bien ¿de acuerdo?" asiente "vamos a esperar a ver como sigue en la noche y por la mañana la llevaremos con Youko"

"¿Pero si se pone peor?"

"No pasará, estaremos pendientes y si vemos que sigue así, la llevaremos a emergencias" suspira.

"De acuerdo. Pero sólo esperaré a que haga dos veces más, ni una más"

"Si cariño, ahora acostémonos juntas y apapachémosla para que se sienta mejor" ella sonríe.

"Eso suena estupendo" termina de cambiarla y le da leche de su pecho.

Pasan los minutos y nos turnamos para dormirla pero Rein parece no querer darnos tregua, esta más despierta que yo. Al final ya agotadas nos acostamos las tres, con Rein acostada junto a la pared. Me acuesto al lado de Shizuru y la atraigo a mi por la cintura. Nos quedamos cerca de dos horas hablando y cuidando de Rein que para nuestra suerte sólo se despertó una vez más.

A la mañana siguiente llevamos juntas a Rein a la clínica. Youko nos presenta a una joven pediatra que nos recibe con cordialidad y revisa a Rein con mimos y cariño. Después de que termina de chequearla y para nuestra tranquilidad nos confirma que Rein esta perfecta, el problema se dio a algo que comió o en este caso algo que comió Shizuru ya que ella le da leche del pecho y a Rein le afectó un poco. Shizuru se altera al escuchar eso, pero la pediatra la tranquiliza diciendo que eso se soluciona cambiando la forma de comer. Así que después de la consulta nos vamos con una sonriente Rein y con una larga lista de comidas. En consecuencia, Shizuru esta a dieta y por lo tanto y para mi tortura… yo también.

Pov Shizuru.

"Muy bien cariño, vamos a ponerte muy guapa" le digo a mi Rein antes de comérmela a besos.

La acuesto en el mueble vestidor y la atacó de besos en su pancita. Ella se ríe y mueve sus bracitos y piernas. Después de jugar un ratito con ella, le pongo la ropa. Le pongo un pantalón negro, una camisita blanca manga larga, un par de calcetines celestes, sus zapatitos y un gran abrigo para el frío.

Hoy en la mañana Saeko me llamó para pedirme permiso de llevar a pasear un rato a las niñas. Yo por supuesto le dije que si, a Saeko le encanta pasar tiempo con sus nietas y a ellas le encanta estar con su abuela y de paso yo aprovecho para adelantar un trabajo que tengo pendiente.

El día de hoy lo pasaré sola. Nao y Nina tienen chequeo, ya casi se acerca el día y Nao cada vez está más nerviosa. Natsuki se fue temprano al taller para terminar un trabajo antes del entreno de la tarde.

"Tía Shizuru" escucho a mi lado.

"¿Qué pasa cariño?" tomo a Rein en mis brazos y me giro para ver a Rico.

"¿Y Nao?" le extiendo mi mano para que la tomé.

"Nao está en la clínica con Nina, vendrá más tarde. ¿Recuerdas que hoy irás a pasear con la abuela Saeko?" ella asiente.

"Si! Iré jugar" sonríe encantada.

Sonrió al verla tan contenta. Nos vamos a la sala donde Saeko ya está esperando junto a Misuki que está más que contenta sentada en el cochecito doble. Al vernos llegar, corre a quitarme a Rein de los brazos y a llenarla de besos como sólo una abuela sabe hacerlo.

"Gracias por dejar que vengan conmigo, mi amiga Ayane prepara una fiesta para su nieta y de paso le presentó a las mías"

"No tiene que darme las gracias, son sus nietas. Además creo que ya es hora de que Rico tenga amigos de su edad" paso mi mano por su cabello pelirrojo.

"Yo también lo creo, eso mismo le dije a Nao" asiente "vamos Rico, ya veras que conseguiremos muchos dulces"

Ponemos a Rein a lado de Misuki en el coche. Yo las lleno de besos y le doy a Saeko una pañalera completamente llena con cosas para las tres. Le ayudo a llevarlas y me doy cuenta que sale una mujer impresionante del auto. Es alta casi tanto como mi Natsuki, de cabello corto rubio y de perfil serio, aunque veo que suaviza el gesto al vernos llegar. Parece un par de años mayor que Saeko y va perfectamente vestida con un pantalón negro y un abrigo gris, no lleva gorro ni guantes a pesar de que está haciendo un frío atroz.

Ella se acerca a nosotras.

"Shizuru, te presento a Max. Max ella es Shizuru, la esposa de mi hija" asiente.

"Encantada de conocerla señorita" toma mi mano y deposita un beso en ella.

"Lo mismo digo. Pero solo dime Shizuru" sonrió.

"Bueno, bueno. Basta de presentaciones que ya vamos tarde" toma el coche y puedo notar un poco de nerviosismo ¿o será mi imaginación?.

"Ya hablo la jefa" se encoje de hombros y una pequeña sonrisa adorna su rostro "fue un placer conocerla Shizuru, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto"

"Volveremos temprano Shizuru, antes de la cena, si no hay tráfico" asiento y Max confirma.

"No se preocupe Shizuru, yo personalmente me encargaré de traerlas pronto" me guiña un ojo.

Ponen seguras a las niñas en sus respectivos asientos y luego se marchan. Veo al cielo, se están formando unas horribles nubes, puede que llueva más tarde. Entró a la casa y voy a la cocina, me preparo una taza de té, le lleno el plato de comida a Dhuran y me regreso al sofá junto a mi computadora para terminar todo mi trabajo pendiente.

Unos golpes en la puerta me distraen de mi trabajo. Veo la hora. Las tres de la tarde! He perdido toda la noción del tiempo. Dejo mi computadora sobre la montaña de papeleo que tengo en el sofá. Me voy a abrir la puerta, ha de ser algún vendedor pero mi sorpresa es grande al ver a Ahn parada en la puerta empujando un carrito con su bebé adentro.

"¿Nos dejaras entrar?" frunzo el ceño "vamos esta haciendo frío y no la puedo tener mucho tiempo afuera"

Me hago a un lado y dejo que entren. Aún estoy en shock ¿Qué hace Ahn aquí? Nos vamos a la sala y con movimientos rápidos comienzo a ordenar los papeles que tengo esparcidos.

"Parece que llegamos en mal momento"

"Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer"

"Así veo" trata de tomar unos de mis documentos pero se lo quito rápido.

"¿Qué haces en mi casa Ahn?" le preguntó sería.

"Vaya, parece que nuestro buen trato a terminado" suspiro.

"Mira Ahn. Ayer fui amable contigo por tu bebé y por Natsuki, ella es demasiado buena y un poco ingenua, pero yo la quiero y hago lo posible para que ella se sienta bien pero que ella te haya perdonado no significa que yo te haya perdonado"

"Creo que me agrada más la Shizuru de ahora" forma una media sonrisa y se sienta en el sofá libre "siempre he sabido que tienes carácter y esa es una de las razones por la que te respeto" resoplo.

"¿Respeto? Si eso es respeto no quiero saber como serías si no me respetaras"

"Ok. Ok, se que estas enfadada…"

"¿Enfadada?" la interrumpo "¿Cómo no voy a estar enfadada con alguien que se quiso acostar con mi esposa?"

"Cuando pasó eso aún no se habían casado" vuelvo a resoplar y me cruzo de brazos "pero no he venido por eso" toma su bolso y saca una memoria USB, tres CD's y un sobre de manila "primero quiero disculparme, se que no me he comportado de la mejor manera contigo y quiero comenzar hacer las cosas bien" pone las cosas frente a mi.

"¿Y eso?" se encoje de hombros.

"Es mi manera de demostrar de que lado estoy" arregla la cobijita de su hija.

"¿Y que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?" le sonríe a su bebé y la entiendo perfectamente.

"¿Alguna vez haz sentido la necesidad de cambiar?" asiento "desde que me pusieron a Emma en brazos, no he dejado de pensar en ¿Qué pasará con ella sin mi?. No tengo a mis padre, aparte de algunas amigas estoy sola y no me gustaría esto para mi hija" me ve fijamente "Shizuru tu eres mi única familia aparte de mi hija. Se que se te será difícil perdonarme pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo para que mi hija tengo una tía"

El silencio se forma entre las dos. No se que responderle, ella me ha hecho mucho daño y no sólo por lo de Natsuki, eso viene desde mucho antes. ¿Estaré lista para cambiar de página y perdonaría?

Un pequeño ruido me saca de mis pensamientos. La pequeña Emma se ha despertado y observa todo a su alrededor. Ahn la toma con sumo cuidado y le habla con mucho cariño. Entiendo el querer ser mejor por tu hija, yo misma lo hago por Misuki y Rein. La bebé contrae su carita y comienza a llorar. Algo dentro de mi se calienta y se que es lo que tengo que hacer.

"De acuerdo" Ahn vuelve a verme sorprendida "podemos… intentarlo. Pero no prometo nada" ella sonríe y asiente.

"Es más de lo que esperaba"

Ambas comenzamos a hablar un poco de nuestra vida, hasta que nuestra conversación se centra en nuestras pequeñas ¿Por qué nos encanta hablar tanto de nuestras hijas?. Le muestro muchas fotografías de mis niñas recién nacidas y muchas otras de Misuki jugando con sus juguetes y con Natsuki.

Pasan los minutos y ellas se marchan, tienen que tomar un vuelo y regresar a casa. Resulta que Ahn estaba en una reunión de negocios y por eso había venido y ahora tiene que regresar. Antes de que se vayan, le doy mucha ropa que Rein ya no utiliza para Emma, sobre todo abrigada, ya que se van directamente y no les dio mucho tiempo de comprar mucha ropa.

Cuando ellas se van me vuelvo a enfrascar en trabajo, tengo tanto que hacer y ya perdí demasiado tiempo. Un trueno ilumina toda la sala y me doy cuenta que ya anocheció. Son las seis de la tarde, ya casi es hora de que Natsuki regresé. Y justo al pensar eso, se abre la puerta de golpe. Natsuki entra con la camisa mojada.

"Joder que frío!" Dhuran se le acerca emocionado y ella se agacha a acariciarlo "esta haciendo tanto frío que puede que comience a nevar pronto" se acerca a mi y me da un rico beso en los labios "¿como has estado en tu día libre?"

"Estresada…" le enseño todos los papeles "he avanzado mucho en el trabajo" hace un espacio en el sofá y se sienta en mi lado.

"Que bien… ya podrás descansar un poco" me acaricia la mejilla "¿pedimos pizza?" suspiro.

"No… ¿Qué te parece si preparamos lasaña juntas?" el rostro se le ilumina.

Me da un beso rápido y asiente encantada. Ordenó mis papeles mientras ella va a cambiarse de ropa. De pronto observo las cosas que me dejo Ahn, me dan un poco de curiosidad ¿Qué tendrán? Pero cuando estoy apunto de revisarlo, Natsuki baja con un pantalón de pijama gris y una camisa blanca manga larga. Con una enorme sonrisa en los labios me apresura para que cenemos rápido, desde que comencé con la dieta que me dejo la pediatra de Rein, Natsuki la ha estado pasando mal. No le gusta comer verduras, ni frutas, ni toda la comida sin grasa que cocino. Pero aún así me acompaña en mi dieta ¿Cómo no amarla?.

Ambas nos ponemos manos a la obra. Sacamos todos los ingredientes que necesitamos, preparamos la carne y después de unir todos los ingredientes la metemos al horno. Natsuki como siempre que cocinamos juntas, no deja de jugar conmigo, me da golpecitos en la cadera, me toma de la mano y me atrae a su pecho, me da un par de besos en el cuello, me lanza gotitas de agua con la mano, me da grandes besos en la mejilla cada vez que estoy muy concentrada. Yo sólo puedo sonreír y corresponder a todos sus toqueteos.

"No sabes como deseaba regresar rápido a casa. Desde que me dijiste que estabas sola en casa, no he dejado de pensar en salir corriendo y venir a casa" me da un beso rápido.

"¿Tanto deseadas verme?" pasó mis dedos entre su cabello. Asiente y me habla al oído.

"La silenciosa no está, ni nuestras lloronas" me levanta y me pone sobre la mesa de la cocina.

"¿A si?" asiente "¿tienes algo en mente?"

"Sólo un par de cosas" saca un par de condones de la bolsa de su pijama y los pone en la mesa "¿Que dices?" la abrazo por el cuello.

"No lo se, tu madre dijo que iban a regresar antes de la cena" pero ella no me pone atención y se baja el pantalón del pijama junto al bóxer.

Su impresionante erección queda frente a mi. Me muerdo el labio y mi sexo se empapa en cuestión de segundos. Ella se quita la camisa y todo mi sentido de razonamientos se va junto con ella a caer en alguna esquina de la cocina.

"Shizuru…" me quita la camisa de un tirón "te deseo tanto cariño" desabrocha mi sujetador y lo tira "deseo tanto hacerte el amor que no me puedo aguantar mas" dice cerca de mis labios mientras me desabrocha el pantalón "dime que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti" me quita el pantalón y desaparece junto a la demás ropa.

"Te deseo Natsuki…" ella se sonroja fuertemente.

Captura mis labios en un beso apasionado, fuerte y necesitado. Natsuki me devora completamente, quiere hacerme saber cuanto me ha extrañado y yo gustosa lo aceptó y se lo demuestro también.

Tomó un condón y lo abro con las yemas de mis dedos. Tomó su duro miembro y con cuidado se lo pongo. Nuestro beso se vuelva más intenso, su lengua juega con la mía. De pronto escucho un ruido de rasgado y abro los ojos.

"Joder Natsuki…" digo al separarme del beso.

"Wow, acabas de decir "joder" eso me pone a mil" vuelve a besarme pero me separo.

"Déjate de cosas ¡que me acabas de romper las bragas!" pero me ve con sus ojos nublados en excitación.

"Discúlpame cariño pero no aguanto más" mueve a un lado los trozos de tela y me penetra suavemente.

No me da más tiempo de protestar, la deseo tanto que no me importa. Curvo mi espada y suelto un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir como me llena. ¿Cuánto ha pasado ya desde la última vez que hicimos el amor? ¿unas semas? ¿un mes? ¿dos?.

Me toma de los glúteos y me penetra con más fuerza, suelto un grito de placer. Esta siendo ruda y a mi me encanta. Pasó mis uñas por su espalda, ella gruñe y aumenta el ritmo de su cadera.

"Mírame" ordena y yo lo cumplo.

Tiene el cabello pegado al rostro por el sudor, sus increíbles ojos verdes me devoran completa, de su boca no dejan de salir jadeos con cada vez que nuestros sexos se unen. Es tan sexy, tan tentadora y es mía, sólo mía.

"Te amo" sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa.

Vuelve a capturar los míos y nos fusionamos en otro beso como los que nos gusta. Natsuki cambia de movimiento y da justo en mi lugar indicado. Oleadas y oleadas de placer invaden mi cuerpo. Natsuki entra y sale de mi con fuerza, hasta que no puedo aguantar mas y me dejo llevar por el orgasmo.

Suelto un fuerte grito y ella no lo calla, lo disfruta. Da un par de embestidas más y luego se desploma sobre mi. Pasa sus manos por mi espalda.

"Por fin… " susurra con la voz ronca.

Nos juntamos en otro beso. Hasta que los ladridos de Dhuran nos alertan.

"¿Pero que es esto? Natsuki!" la voz de Saeko resuena en toda la cocina.

"Madre! ¿Cómo has entrado?" pregunta Natsuki abrazándome para intentar cubrirme.

"Como que ¿Cómo he entrado?. Con la llave idiota! ¿se te olvidó que tengo una?" señala su teléfono "no hubiera entrado, pero no me contestaban las llamadas y está lloviendo a mares ahí afuera y quiero que me abras la cochera para meter el auto y no mojar a las niñas"

"No nos habíamos dado cuenta" suspira.

"Claro que no se iban a dar cuenta" se cruza de brazos.

"Ya te voy a abrir… pero… podrías darnos un poco de privacidad para que nos cambiemos" ella aún nos ve con el ceño fruncido.

"Por favor…" digo yo, es lo único que puedo decir.

Ella suspira y asiente. Nos deja a solas y Natsuki sale de mi interior. Toma una par de servilletas, se limpia y después me ayuda a limpiarme a mi. Todo lo hace en un incómodo silencio pero después me doy cuenta que le tiemblan los hombros.

"Natsuki!" la regaño.

La muy… se esta riendo en un momento como este. Ya no aguanta más y suelta una gran carcajada. Yo la fulmino con la mirada pero ella no me hace caso.

"Lo siento amor pero…" vuelve a reír "… teníamos días desde que no hacíamos el amor. Mi madre siempre viene tarde y justo hoy, tenía que venir temprano y encontrarnos así" yo frunzo el ceño, no le encuentro la gracia.

"Natsuki…"

"Hoy practique con moto nueva, todo fue fantástico y pude estar contigo a solas. Nada puede arruinar mi noche, así que por favor sonríe. Eres mi esposa es más que obvio que tenemos relaciones sexuales, así que no te agobies" toma nuestra ropa que está esparcida por la cocina "además ni te cuenta en la forma en que me la encontraba con mi padre" se pone el pantalón y la camisa "así que vamos a salir, vamos por nuestras hijas y ya verás como en un par de días todo esto queda olvidado" me da un beso rápido en los labios impidiendo cualquier respuesta.

Sonríe encantadoramente y no puedo evitar corresponder. A veces me estresa su tranquilidad pero la amo y me encanta como es. Le doy otro beso y me bajo de la mesa para ponerme la ropa.

Las niñas vienen muy contentas de la fiesta. Traen muchas bolsas llenas de dulces y juguetes. Misuki no para de corretear por la casa junto a Dhuran y Rico que no deja de cantar las canciones. Para nuestra suerte Rein esta completamente dormida y esperamos que no se despierte hasta mañana.

La lasaña no se nos quemó, por suerte. Invitamos a cenar a Saeko y a Max. Saeko nos obligó a que limpiáramos como cinco veces la mesa antes de poner la comida, Natsuki pone los ojos en blanco pero al final lo hace sin protestar.

Toda la cena la pasamos conversando, Max es una excelente conversadora. Yo me pongo a observar a Saeko, esta más callada de lo normal y puedo ver lo nerviosa que se pone, aunque por extraño que parezca sonríe mucho, más las veces en las que Natsuki se enfrasca en temas en común con ella. Aquí hay algo. Saeko vuelve a verme y yo le guiño un ojos, ella se sonroja. Hay algo!

Las horas pasan y la lluvia no se detiene. Nao llama para decirnos que ella y Nina pasarán la noche fuera, la lluvia es muy fuerte y con lo nerviosa que está Nao con el embarazo de Nina es mejor que no conduzca. Así que Natsuki como toda una hija protectora insiste en que su madre se quede a dormir y por consecuencia también se queda Max.

Natsuki, Misuki y ella se ponen a ver unas competencias por la televisión y a hablar sobre autos y motores. Saeko se ha llevado a Rico para darle un baño y ponerle su pijama, aunque con todos los dulces que ha comido es imposible que se duerma. Misuki esta igual, aunque sólo quiere estar en brazos de Natsuki, por suerte para mi.

A las diez de la noche, la casa vuelve a estar en silencio. Saeko y Max se quedaron en la habitación donde se quedan Nao y Nina, Natsuki le ha puesto un futon para que duerma, aunque si lo que creo es cierto no lo van a necesitar.

"¿Vas a seguir trabajando?" Natsuki viene a mi lado junto a dos tazas humeantes de chocolate.

"Sólo un poco" se sienta a mi lado, deja las tazas en la mesita y me apoyo en su pecho "hoy vino Ahn" frunce el ceño.

"¿En serio?" asiento "¿y que quería?"

"Vino a disculparse" tomo el sobre, los CD'S y la memoria "y a dejarme esto"

"¿Y que es?" me encojo de hombros.

"No lo se. Pero conociéndola han de ser fotos de ella en todo este tiempo" nos reímos.

"Veamos entonces"

Pongo primero los CD's y salen varias carpetas. Las reviso una por una, cada una tiene una gran cantidad de documentos. Reviso los otros dos y es lo mismo. Todo de la empresa y mi padre. Cuando pongo la USB mi sorpresa aumenta.

Me separo de Natsuki y me siento recta. Las manos me tiemblan. Hay estados de cuentas a nombres de terceros, los libros de cuentas en todos estos años que el ha estado al mando de la empresa, pruebas de desviaciones de fondos, fotos de cheques hechos por mi padre, fotos de el dándole dinero a personas extrañas.

Abro el sobre de manila y en ella están varias cartas donde encarga hacer sus trabajos sucios, hasta hay una en la que manda a vigilarnos a Natsuki y a mi, también para que entrarán a mi casa cuando me querían quitar a Misuki.

"¿Cariño?" Natsuki me sacude de los hombros "¿Estas bien?" yo no puedo hablar, sólo puedo ver las páginas en mis mano "estas temblando ¿Qué es eso?" intenta quitármelos pero no la dejo.

Sigo viendo todo. Natsuki dice groserías cada vez que la ignoró pero es que no puedo, tengo en mis manos lo que siempre desee tener. Pruebas… la información necesaria para hundirlo, para librarme de el, para poder estar tranquila.

"Joder Shizuru ¿Quieres decirme que pasa?. No entiendo ni una mierda de lo que estas viendo. Pero estas pálida y eso quiere decir que es importante, así que explícame ya!" reaccionó y respiro fuerte para tranquilizarme.

"Natsuki" me giro y la veo a los ojos "eso es todo lo que necesitamos" lo pongo entre las dos "puedo mandar a mi padre a la cárcel"

Ella abre los ojos sorprendida. Ve los papeles y luego a mi. Ambas tenemos lo mismo en nuestros ojos, un poco de alegría y felicidad pero sobre todo miedo…


	39. Chapter 39

"Esto es sorprendente" dijo viendo toda la información que tenía frente a el "es lo que necesitamos" me encojo de hombros.

Desde que Ahn me dio todos esos archivos, lo primero que hice después de acomodar mis ideas fue llamar a Reito y Haruka. Ellos son mis amigos y socios de trabajo, tenían que saber todo esto.

"No entiendo Bubuzuque, por fin tienes toda esta valiosa información y no te veo contenta" cruza los brazos "yo si fuera tu, estaría saltando de alegría"

"Eso quisiera verlo" dice Reito burlándose de ella.

"Es que es todo tan complicado" suspiro "me siento feliz, pero por esto Natsuki se ha enfadado conmigo. Tuvimos una fuerte discusión" le doy del biberón a Rein.

"¿Y ahora que tiene esa delincuente?" gruñe Haruka.

"Esta asustada"

"¿Asustada? Si es dramática"

"No es dramática" frunzo el ceño "hay un par de cosas que no saben" pongo a Rein en mi pecho y le doy palmaditas en la espalda "cuando me fui con mi padre, no fue porque Natsuki y yo hubiéramos peleado" les entregó un sobre "el me había amenazado diciendo, que si no iba con el, el iba a arrebatarme lo que más quiero. Yo no quise creerle pero al día siguiente Natsuki volvió golpeada junto con Nao. Natsuki me confesó entre gritos que las personas que la atacaron andaban armados y que no la llevaban sólo para intimidar"

"¿Entonces querían…"

"Si" la interrumpo porque no quiero escuchar esas palabras "ella está asustada porque no quiere que eso nos pase a nosotras, esta preocupada por las niñas y por mi"

Haruka que tiene la carta en sus manos se queda callada, algo que me sorprende. Misuki pasa corriendo entre los tres jugando con sus carritos en las manos.

"Esto va a traer muchos problemas" dice Haruka al fin "aunque a veces quisiera meterle un par de golpes a esa delincuente y creo que me gustaría tomarme un litro de veneno después de decir esto… pero creo que ella está en lo correcto" señala a Misuki que juega tranquilamente sin poner atención a nadie "Si fuera Yukino quien estuviera en tu lugar y Yuki estuviera así de pequeña o como Rein, jamás permitiría que nada les pasara"

"Lo se, es por eso que lo quiero hacer" suspira "todos estaremos mejor sin el en la calle"

La puerta se abre de golpe y entra Natsuki hecha una furia. Aún anda con su traje de protección mal acomodado, tira el casco a un lado y comienza a maldecir. Suspiro y con una mirada le pido paciencia a Haruka que veo como se iba levantando para decirle cosas.

"Nao!" grita furiosa.

Reito me ve sorprendido y Haruka mueve su pierna frustrada. Nao viene corriendo y tiene la misma expresión que ella. Cada vez más extrañada, veo como toma a Nao del cuello y la lleva a la habitación donde tiene sus cosas de trabajo. Los gritos no se hacen esperar. Nina baja asustada con la pequeña Rico a su lado, la veo en busca de respuestas pero ella sólo niega con la cabeza.

"Parece que la delincuente viene con malas pulgas" gruñe Haruka.

Yo no contestó, sólo le doy a Rein. Nina me ve y ambas nos acercamos. La puerta está abierta y ambas están alteradas. Natsuki tiene el rostro rojo y una venas levantadas en el cuello.

"¿Pero que les pasa?" pregunto metiéndome entre ellas.

"Nada Shizuru, ve a la sala"

"Claro que no" frunzo el ceño "no saldré de aquí hasta que se calmen"

"Shizuru… sal de aquí!" me grita.

Abro los ojos y la empujó.

"¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Yo no te he hecho nada para que te pongas así"

Gruñe y pasa su mano por la cara. Respira profundo para calmarse y después vuelve a fijar su mirada en mi.

"Si lo se, discúlpame. No debí haberte gritado"

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto en voz baja.

"Nos han robado" dice Nao atrás de mi. Natsuki la fulmina con la mirada "ellas merecen saber"

"¿Les han robado?" le preguntó a Natsuki. Ella me ve sería pero al final asiente levemente.

"Se llevaron las cinco motocicletas que teníamos de unos clientes y tres autos BMW que nos habían llevado" suspira frustrada "no se como vamos a decirle a los clientes"

"¿Ya llamaron a la policía?" pregunta Nina.

"Si. Noquearon a nuestro vigilante, pero cuando despertaron llamaron de inmediato a la policía" le dice Nao abrazándola "cariño, no tienes que preocuparte" para su mano por su abultado vientre "tienes que estar tranquila ¿de acuerdo?" asiente.

Natsuki se pone a revisar sus documentos, con seriedad y preocupación. Me gustaría acercarme a ella pero del humor con el que esta y con la discusión de anoche, no se si le gustaría.

"Nao, lleva a Nina a descansar. Hablaremos más tarde de esto para ver como lo solucionamos"

"De acuerdo. Ya escuchaste cariño, vamos a descansar" la toma de la mano y se marchan juntas.

Natsuki sigue leyendo sus papeles y cada vez se pone más sería.

"Deberías de regresar con tus visitas"

"Natsuki…" me interrumpe.

"Por favor sal, ya hablaremos cuando estemos solas" asiento y salgo. Es lo mejor.

Regreso a la sala. Haruka aún se encuentra con Rein en brazos, es gracioso ver como Haruka se derrite con los bebés. Reito esta analizando los documentos uno a uno, suspira cansado y los deja a un lado. Se acaricia el entrecejo y se acomoda en el sofá.

"¿Encontraste algo?" le pregunto yo, antes de que ellos me pregunten a mi.

"Si. Pero tengo un par de dudas" señala unas páginas "la empresa está sólo al nombre de tu padre"

"Tal vez el lo cambio" asiente.

"El problema sea que al ir el a la cárcel, tengan que cerrar la empresa" abro los ojos, no había pensado en eso.

"Bubuzuque, sabes que apuesto el futuro de mi empresas siendo socia contigo. Por ende también estoy apostando el futuro de mi familia" suspira "vamos hacer esto, pero primero tenemos que solucionar ese problema"

"Lo se Haruka"

"Más te vale" me entrega a Rein "esta preciosura necesita un cambio" ve la hora es su reloj "ya es tarde, lo mejor será seguir mañana" asiento.

Después de su marcha. Nao, Nina y yo preparamos la cena. En este tiempo que han vivido con nosotras he descubierto que Nao es una excelente cocinera y tiene muchas buenas ideas para la nuevas recetas. Misuki a quedado encantada con las papillas que prepara, sin dudas las gemelas van a disfrutar de cada comida.

Natsuki no ha salido, ni se ha acercado en toda la cena. Después de cambiar a las niñas y acostarlas, le sirvo un poco de comida y se la llevo. Abro la puerta sin tocar. Ella se encuentra sentada en una silla, apoyada en el respaldo, con un vaso en la mano y masajeándose el entrecejo.

"¿Tienes hambre?" ante los ojos y me ve.

"No gracias, no tengo hambre" toma de su bebida.

"¿Qué estás tomando?" deja el vaso a un lado.

"Agua, me aclara las ideas" señala un lado donde hay una pequeña mesa "deja la comida ahí, cuando tenga hambre la tomaré" asiento.

Hago lo que dice. Ya no me dice nada más sólo vuelve a la posición anterior. Suspiro y me dispongo a salir. No me gusta estar así con ella, detesto cuando nos peleamos y que no me hablé. Así que me vuelvo a girar y me para frente a ella.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si" asiente "solo estoy un poco preocupada" suspira "ven" toca sus piernas.

Yo gustosa me siento en ellas. Esta es su forma de hacer las pases, se que ella también se siente mal cuando nos enfadamos. Me apoyo en su pecho y ella me abraza. Su cuerpo me acobija y su aroma me reconforta. Después de los momentos de tensión vividos entre las dos y con lo de mi padre, estar así me hace apreciar lo fantástica que es mi vida.

"¿Cómo estuvo la reunión de los grandes empresarios?" dice de forma burlona.

Ruedo los ojos, se que lo dice por bromear así que no me enojo. Sonrió.

"Hablamos de los documentos" ella se tensa.

"No"

"Natsuki… se que no te gusta la idea y estas preocupada, pero tienes que entender que para que no vuelva a pasar y para que estemos tranquilas el tiene que estar en la cárcel"

"Shizuru…"

"Lo se, se que te desagrada la idea, así que mejor no hablemos de eso" me apoyo más en su pecho "no quiero discutir eso, sólo quiero disfrutar de este momento" me da un beso en la cabeza.

No hablamos más. Ambas necesitamos esto, nos necesitamos la una a la otra. Se que me adora tanto como yo a ella.

"Discúlpame, ayer me porte muy mal contigo. Te dije cosas que no debía y me arrepiento, pero te amo mas que mi vida y sólo imaginar que a ti o a mis niñas les llegará a pasar algo…" niega con la cabeza "yo trataré de entender el porque tu quieres hacer eso y apoyarte en todo, pero tu también tienes que entender mi miedo" me siento a horcajadas en sus piernas.

"Lo se, se que es un poco peligroso por la gran cantidad de nombres que aparecen ahí" aprieta sus manos en mi cintura y me ve preocupada "pero te aseguro amor, que lo único que quiero es hundirlo a el. Con Reito y Haruka vamos a clasificar todo eso para que únicamente le afecte a el" suspira y me ve desolada, le doy un suave beso para aliviar un poco la tensión "Por favor confía en mi"

"Confío en ti cariño y prometo apoyarte" sonrió y la beso.

Después de un par de beso, logró que acepte cenar. Conmigo entre sus brazos, ella se come todo lo que le serví, entre risas come y me da un par de bocados en la boca.

Después de cenar volvemos a nuestra posiciones anteriores. Hablamos unos minutos hasta que se hace tarde. Tomadas de las manos nos vamos a la habitación. Pasamos por la habitación de las niñas para ver que aún estén bien abrigadas, esta haciendo mucho frío. Entramos a nuestra habitación y Natsuki de inmediato me toma en sus brazos para luego tirarme a la cama.

"¿Te he dicho que me encanta cuando nos reconciliamos?" comienza a quitarse la ropa.

"¿A si? ¿Por qué?" hago lo mismo pero de forma lenta y sensual.

"Chica traviesa" me dice con una sonrisa que me acalora en cuestión de segundos.

Ella hace una pose antes de saltar sobre mi. Ambas reímos, nos hacemos cosquillas, nos tocamos, nos besamos, nos rozamos mutuamente tentándonos, hasta que dejamos que la pasión nos domine. Natsuki me toca de una forma que logra que me olvidé de todo y cuando me posee es tan exquisita y posesiva que siento que me derrito entre sus manos, eso logra Natsuki en mi. Hace que pierda la mente y me entregue a ella completamente y sin ninguna dudar.

Natsuki me observa fijamente y me estrecha entre sus brazos, nuestras respiraciones son trabajosas y pesadas. Son las dos y media de la madrugada, sin duda hemos pasado una excelente noche y lo único que podemos hacer en este momento es abrazarnos y observarnos.

"Jamás me cansaré de hacerte el amor"

"Ara, eso no es lo que dijiste hace algunos segundos" sonríe.

"Cariño, has dejado a mi miembro completamente derrotado, pero que el necesite descanso, no significa que yo no te deseé" ahora sonrió yo.

"Descarada" se ríe "me encanta saber que te derrotó, pero más me encanta cuando me derrotas tu" sus ojos brilla.

"Insaciable" vuelve a acomodarse sobre mi entre mis piernas.

Captura mis labios en un beso abrasador que me deja sin respiración. Puedo sentir como su miembro se vuelve a levantar en cuestión de segundos, lo tocó con mis manos.

Estamos a punto de dejarnos llevar por la pasión otra vez, cuando se abre la puerta de la habitación de un golpe que hace que las paredes tiemblen. Natsuki es la primera en reaccionar. Me cubre con una sábana y se da la vuelta lista para encarar a cualquiera.

"Natsuki…"

"Nao! Joder!" gruñe y se tapa sus partes "¿Qué rayos te pasa?"

"Natsuki…" vuelve a decir suavemente.

Yo me muero de la vergüenza, estoy por cubrirme la cara de la vergüenza pero en eso me fijo en ella. Esta pálida y temblorosa, tiene el cabellos revuelto y su ropa desordenada, sin duda esta en shock. Me tragó la vergüenza y me levanto con la sábana enrollada en mi cuerpo.

"Shizuru!" me regaña Natsuki, yo la tranquilizó con la mirada.

"Nao ¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto despacio.

"Yo sólo" niega con la cabeza "ella quería, yo no podía negarme más" me ve con sus ojos llenos de preocupación "yo sólo quería hacerle el amor como me lo pedía pero… a comenzado a sangrar y tengo miedo de haberle hecho daño a las niñas" en eso un grito desgarrador resuena por la casa y Nao reacciona "Natsuki necesito que nos lleves al hospital por favor! No puedo conducir así" en efecto, esta temblando como una hoja.

Natsuki salta de la cama y comienza a vestirse en cuestión de segundos.

"Sacaré el auto y lo pondré en la entrada, prepara a Nina" Nao asiente y sale corriendo "cariño vístete, llama a Youko, dile que vamos en camino. Me llevare el auto de Nao, te dejo las llaves de nuestro auto para que lleves a las niñas, no podemos dejarlas así" sale corriendo y yo atrás de ella.

"Natsuki" la llamo en lo que ella saca sus llaves de la casa "ten cuidado por favor" veo como le tiemblan un poco las manos.

"Si, cariño. Has lo que te digo… ellas nos necesitan" asiento.

Me da un beso rápido y se va directo al auto de Nao. Llamo a Youko y le digo lo que está pasando, ella enseguida me dice que las estarán esperando. En pocos segundos, Nao aparece con Nina en brazos. Su expresión es de puro dolor y parece que se ha cambiado de ropa. Nao está que se muere de preocupación pero se mantiene calmada por ella.

"Rico" dice Nao al pasar a mi lado.

"No te preocupes por ella, yo la llevaré conmigo en un momento" asiente.

Natsuki ya les tiene la puerta abierta y arranca de inmediato cuando ve que ya están adentro. Al ver como el auto se pierde en el camino por fin puedo respirar, se que todo estará bien.

Unos sollozos llaman mi atención, entró a la casa y veo a Rico agachada a un lado de la escalera con sus ojitos llorosos. Cuando ve que me acerco, comienza a llorar con más fuerza. Me pongo frente a ella y abro mis brazos.

"Ven aquí" ella se refugia en mis brazos "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nina…" solloza "le duele"

"Si cariño, pero se aliviara pronto"

"No quiero… le pase… nada" dice entre cortado.

"No le pasará nada" me separo un poco de ella para limpiarle las lágrimas "ya verás como pronto estará aquí con tus hermanitas y podrán jugar"

"No quiero!" niega rápidamente con la cabeza "no si duele a Nina"

"Cariño, ese dolor no se compara con la alegría que sentirá cuando tenga a tus hermanitas en brazos" vuelve a sollozar.

"Quiero mucho"

"Lo se, se que la quieres" la tomo en brazos y nos vamos a la habitación por mis hijas "por eso tienes que ser fuerte por ella, para que le puedas transmitir tu fuerza y el dolor se le vaya ¿de acuerdo?" asiente "bien, ahora ve a traer tu suéter, tu gorrito y tus guantes. Vamos a ir a ver a papá y a Nina cuando vista a Rein y a Misuki" ella hace lo que le pido.

En tiempo récord visto a mis pequeñas que de tan dormidas que están, ni se dan cuenta de que las vestí y las puse en sus sillitas. Luego visto a Rico que ya está más tranquila, hasta lleva unos juguetes para dárselos a sus hermanas. No puedo evitar sonreír. Rico es fantástica a pesar del difícil comienzo que tuvimos por su desconfianza, hoy a logrado ganarnos a todas con su sonrisa.

Llegamos al hospital haciendo muchas maniobras en todo el camino. Quería llegar rápido, pero sólo tenía dos sillas en el auto y Rico iba sentada sólo con el cinturón, tenía que venir lento y con cuidado para no hacerle daño.

Al llegar, rápido nos dan información y nos mandan a la sala de espera. Natsuki es la única que está en la sala de espera, cuando me ve llegar cargada, de inmediato se levanta y toma a las niñas de mis brazos.

"¿Cómo está?" suspira.

"Bien, Youko ya tenía todo listo para cuando llegamos. Esa mujer siempre está lista" sonríe de forma cansada "ahorita la están chequeando, Nao esta con ella" asiento y nos vamos a sentar.

"Todo saldrá bien" le digo luego de unos minutos que veo como mueve su pierna impacientemente.

"Eso espero cariño. No puedo ni imaginar lo contrario" dice viendo a Rein en sus brazos.

Ni yo puedo imaginarlo. Eso las destruiría a ambas. Rico esta sentada a nuestro lado, esta más callada de lo normal. Yo trato de hablarle, hacer que se duerma o hacerla sonreír pero sólo contesta con movimientos de cabeza. Veo a Natsuki que le está dando un biberón a Rein que se despertó hace un momento y sonrió. Vuelvo a ver a Rico y hoy la veo cabeceando, es por eso que casi no contesta.

La tomo en brazos y para mi sorpresa ella no protesta ni hace nada para impedirlo, ya esta demasiado cansada. La acuno en mi pecho y ella se duerme en cuestión de segundos. Natsuki me sonríe y me rodea los hombros son su brazo, después de poner a Rein en su sillita otra vez.

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde. Nao aparece por la sala aún con su expresión preocupada. Nos ve y de inmediato se sienta a mi lado.

"¿Cómo está?" le pregunta Natsuki.

"Bien…" suspira "ahorita está descansando. Sólo salí un momento a ver como estaba Rico" pasa su mano por su cabello "la deje muy asustada"

"Si, estaba llorando mucho pero luego se calmo" señaló los juguetes que están en el suelo "hasta les trajo unos juguetes a sus hermanas" niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

Me tiende las manos para que le de a Rico. La pequeña al sentir el calor de Nao se aferra a su camisa con las manos y dejándonos impresionadas susurra:

"Papá…" los ojos de Nao están apuntó de salirse y una sonrisa cálida se forma en su rostro.

Desde que Rico llego a sus vidas es la primera vez que le dice papá a Nao. Una lágrima corre por el rostro de Nao y presiona con cuidado a Rico en su pecho.

"Yo tengo la culpa, si sólo me hubiese esperado, si no hubiese hecho caso a lo que me pedía, si sólo hubiera mantenido mi miembro en mis pantalones, no estuviéramos en esto… si algo les pasa a mis niñas por mi culpa yo…" su voz se quiebra y ya no puede continuar.

"Tranquila, tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Yo se perfectamente lo que es tener las hormonas revolucionadas y tener la necesidad de tener relaciones con tu pareja" pongo mi mano en su hombro "cuando estaba embarazada deseaba tanto hacer el amor con Natsuki que ni te imaginas el dolor que sentía cuando me rechazaba, yo sólo pensaba que ya no era atractiva y que por eso ella me rechazaba. Ni se me había ocurrido por la mente que Natsuki estaba asustada por no querer hacerme daño. Así que Nao, yo más que nadie se perfectamente que lo hiciste por ella y para que dejará de martirizarse con esos pensamientos estúpidos"

Ella asiente pero aún no logra calmarse. Pasan varios minutos junto a nosotras pero después de media hora se desespera y regresa a la habitación de Nina.

"¿Estas cansada?" pregunta Natsuki mientras me atrae a su cuerpo por mis hombros.

"Mmmm, no lo se ¿Qué tienes en mente?" se ríe.

"Insaciable" susurra antes de darme un beso "sólo quería saber para que fueras a descansar. Yo me quedo esperando a Nao, esta muy alterada"

"Son sus primeros nacimientos, son los nervios de primeriza"

"Lo entiendo, aunque también debo admitir que está tratando de estar calmada. Yo si te viera sangrar estuviera gritando y lanzando puños para que te vieran" sonrió "nunca dejaría que te pasará algo" lo ultimo lo dice de forma seria.

"Lo se mi vida. Yo también te amo" sonríe y me da un beso en la mejilla.

Le gusta saber que entiendo el significado de sus palabras. En la mañana, Mai y Mikoto vienen después de dejar a Minako en la escuela. Nao sólo ha salido una vez más para ver como estaba Rico y con cara emocionada nos ha dicho que Nina está muy bien y que puede que está noche ya tengamos a las gemelas en casa. Así que con cámara en mano, regresó a la habitación y no ha salido desde entonces.

Al medio día las cosas aún están tranquilas. Natsuki fue a dejar a las niñas con Erin, no es apropiado que ellas pasen mucho tiempo en el hospital. Mikoto la acompaño para ver unas cosas en la veterinaria, y Como era de esperar al volver regresaron con unas grandes bolsas llenas de comida para nosotras. ¿Cómo la han metido? Sólo ellas lo saben.

A los pocos minutos llega Saeko y como no, con Max a su lado. Al verla me alegro, Saeko esta más alegre desde que la veo junto a ella.

"¿Como están mis niñas?" nos pregunta Saeko desde que entra a la sala.

"Aquí estamos" responden Natsuki y Mikoto al mismo tiempo.

"No habló de ustedes pedazos de burros" se ríen.

"Están con Erin" contesto yo con una sonrisa "no me gusta que pasen mucho tiempo aquí"

"Entiendo, aunque me hubiera gustado ver como esta Minako"

"Esta tan grande y fuerte como un roble" contesta Mikoto orgullosa.

"Te sorprendería cuando la vieras" dice Mai "Mikoto la está llevando a clases de Karate y ahora ha dejado de correr por la casa y de jugar al te, para dar patadas por todos lados junto a su papá" dice en burla.

"Oh vamos cariño, sabes que a mi siempre me ha preocupado que sepa defenderse. La escuela no es tan fácil" aprieta los labios.

"Lo se cielo" le besa los labios.

En ese momento regresa Nao con una sonrisa radiante y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad.

"Mis niñas, están perfectas" suspira aliviada.

"¿Y Nina?" pregunta Saeko.

"Esta descansando… Saeko, por fin tenemos a nuestras niñas" su ojos se llenan de orgullo.

En ese momento comienza las felicitaciones y los abrazos, todas estamos muy felices por ellas. Por fin pueden tener lo que tanto deseaban. Después de tantos abrazos nos vamos todas a ver a Nina, esta nos recibe con una dulce pero cansada sonrisa.

Después de un par de minutos de estar felicitando a la nueva mamá, entra una enfermera con las dos pequeñas. Todas nos derretimos al verlas. Hasta que de repente Natsuki y Mai estallan en carcajadas.

"Joder!"

"Callate chucho, de ti no quiero escuchar nada" le dice Nao aún sonriente.

Me fijo en lo que ven. Resulta que las dos pequeñas tienen el cabello cobalto como Nina y los ojos verdes como Nao, pero eso hace que ambas parezcan dos versiones miniaturas de Natsuki, no tan iguales que Rein porque el tono de color de sus ojos son más claros.

"Jamás vas a olvidarme araña" se vuelve a reír "¿lo ves amor? Los genes Kuga" me lo dice a mi y yo no puedo evitar reírme con ella.

Después de pasar casi toda la tarde con ellas, una enfermera llega y se las lleva a descansar. Mai y Mikoto se van antes porque tienen que pasar a recoger a Minako a la escuela.

"Oye Natsuki. En la estación escuché lo que pasó en tu taller ¿Esta todo bien?" pregunta Max.

"Si, sólo es daño en material y unos autos y motos que se robaron, pero por suerte el personal se encuentra bien. En este momento tengo a mi representante legal viendo como podemos solucionar eso" suspira "aunque lo más probable es que nos pidan que les compremos los vehículos nuevo o que les demos el dinero. En cualquier caso, salimos perdiendo"

"Yo podría encargarme de la investigación si no te molesta"

"¿En serio? Eso sería fantástico! Me ahorraría miles si los encontrarás" dice emocionada.

"Mañana me pasaré por tu taller con toda la información recolectada hasta el momento"

"Max es detective" me dice Saeko al ver mi cara de no entender nada.

"Y de las mejores" me dice ahora Natsuki.

"Aquí" me da una tarjeta "puede llamarme si necesitas que alguien investigue a Natsuki" dice en broma.

Nos reímos. Tomó la tarjeta y la guardo muy bien, puede que me sirva para algo diferente.


	40. Chapter 40

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pañales, talcos, toallitas húmedas, leche, biberones, pipi, caca, vómitos, llantos y desvelos. En eso ha estado conformado nuestros días desde que nacieron mis niñas. Pero sobre todo también amor y felicidad. Jamás hubiera podido imaginar que ser madre fuera así, estoy tan feliz que siento que todo es un hermoso sueño. Aunque hay días en los que la tristeza me puede y sólo puedo imaginar que si la bebé que perdí fuera así de hermosas como ellas.

Nao está que desborda de alegría. En estos siete días no se ha separado de ellas, sólo cuando necesita ir al baño se ha permitido separarse. Las niñas se despiertan cada dos horas para comer, son unas comelonas! Lo bueno es que quedamos con su pediatra que le íbamos a dar biberón y en eso me puede ayudar en mucho Nao.

Me despierto sobresaltada, son las tres de la madrugada y no he escuchado a las niñas. Veo a un lado y me encuentro a Nao sentada en la cama, moviéndose sola. La miro sorprendida e intrigada. No tiene a ninguna de las bebés en brazos pero se acuna. Miro a la cuna y veo a las niñas completamente dormidas. Me río y acercándome a ella, le doy un beso en su mejilla.

"Cariño, duerme" pongo mi mano en su hombro.

No ha dormido casi nada en todo este tiempo. Se levanta desde que oye que alguna de las dos comienzan a quejarse, les limpia los pañales, las arrulla y les canta. Debe de estar exhausta para que comience a imaginar que las está cargando.

"Juliet esta comiendo" mueve sus brazos.

"Si amor, ya comió ahora duerme"

"Falta Hari" me río.

"Ya está, ahora ven y abrázame" ella asiente.

Ella lo hace, me estrecha entre sus brazos. Voy a besarla pero sus suaves ronquidos me alertan de que ya está dormida así que decido no molestarla.

A la mañana siguiente después de levantarme un par de veces a darle ser comer a mis niñas y dejar que Nao descansará. Me despierto animada, con calma me salgo de los brazos de Nao para no despertarla. Me acerco a la cuna y reviso si no tienen el pañal sucio, porque así como comen también desechan. Pero para mi suerte están limpias.

Salgo de la habitación y me dirijo a la otra. Desde que trajimos a las niñas, Shizuru y Natsuki nos propusieron que Rico durmiera en la habitación de sus hijas junto a ellas. Al principio nos negamos pero después de ver que los llantos de las niñas despertaban a Rico, tuvimos que aceptar. Rico duerme en la cama de Misuki y Misuki duerme en la cuna junto a Rein.

En silencio entró a la habitación y me acerco a Rico. Tengo que despertarla para que pueda hacer sus necesidades o de lo contrario se puede hacer en la cama.

"A levantarse" sacudo suavemente su hombro.

"Hacer pipi" sonrió.

"Si, vamos" se baja de la cama.

Como es cama para niños se baja con facilidad ella solita, no es muy alta. Toma mi mano y la llevo al baño. Ella se va directo a su baño de entrenamiento y después de bajarse su pijama hace sus necesidades, después le ayudo a lavarse las manos.

"¿Quieres cereal?" asiente aún con sueño.

Nos vamos a la cocina, la siento sobre la mesa mientras le caliento la leche y preparó algo de desayuno para todos. Unas manos pasan por mi vientre y me da un beso en la mejilla.

"Hubieras dormido un poco más" niega con la cabeza.

"Sabes que no puedo" me giro y veo su rostro lleno de ojeras.

"Pero tienes que descansar" sonríe cansada.

"Dormiré luego. Ahora necesito besarte" sonrió y gustosa aceptó sus labios.

Unos minutos más tarde se acerca Natsuki con su ropa desordenada, con Rein en brazos y Misuki de la mano.

"Eso huele delicioso"

"Ven siéntate" le sirvo un poco en su plato "¿Shizuru?"

"Está atendiendo una llamada ya bajará" asiento.

A los pocos minutos Shizuru baja con una sonrisa. Todas nos ponemos a desayunar juntas, a pesar del cansancio visible que tenemos tanto Nao y yo, tratamos de seguir el tema.

"¿Entonces que pasó con el video?" pregunta Natsuki "lo quise ver un día de estos pero no lo encuentro"

"No hay video" dice Nao "y ya no hablaremos de eso!"

"¿Cómo que no hay? Pero si pasaste toda la mañana con la cámara en mano"

"Se acabó la batería" toma de su café.

"La tuviste cargando cuando Nina aún no estaba en labor" Nao me ve pidiendo ayuda.

"Se desmayó" digo con una sonrisa.

"Nina!" grita completamente sonrojada.

A pesar de que mi embarazo fue riesgoso, el parto fue normal. Aún recuerdo ver la cara de angustia de Nao cuando las contracciones me hacían gritar de dolor. Pero cuando por fin llego el momento y Youko le dijo que podía acercarse a ver como nacían nuestras hijas, todo fue tan rápido. Ella fue contenta pero cuando vio entre mis piernas, se puso blanca como una hoja y sólo me di cuenta hasta que ya iba a mitad de camino en dirección al suelo. Fue tal la impresión del golpe que sólo tuve que pujar una vez más para que saliera nuestra Juliet, pocos minutos después y de que se llevarán a Nao, nació nuestra pequeña Hari.

"Si eres inútil araña"

"Cállate chucho, yo nunca hubiera imaginado que era así" hace señas con la manos "joder! Es que se les pone enorme… ya sabes que... y la sangre… y el dolor" vuelve a ponerse pálida.

"Lo importante es que estuviste a mi lado cariño y me hiciste olvidarme un momento de mi dolor. Te desmayaste, pero me diste valor"

"Nina amor, no me ayudes más por favor"

Natsuki se ríe y vuelve a burlarse de ella. Yo intercedo entre ellas, pero es algo muy cómico. Nao siempre se caracteriza por tener un carácter muy fuerte como Natsuki, pero a lo que hijos se refiere es completamente diferente.

Después de tener un rico desayuno y una buena conversación. Regreso a la habitación a ver como están… y como era de esperar, ambas comienzan a llorar cuando abro la puerta. La puerta se abre atrás de mi y entra Nao enseguida. Me ayuda a sacarlas de su cuna. Las ponemos en la cama y con cuidado les cambiamos de pañal para luego darles sus biberones.

"Cariño" la llamo.

"¿Mmmmm?" esta completamente hechizada por Juliet.

"Creo que deberías de salir hoy"

"¿Cómo?" frunce el ceño.

"Deberías de salir hoy"

"¿Ya estas aburrida de mi?" me río.

"Claro que no. Pero creo que deberías de salir hoy con Natsuki y las niñas al parque" ella va a protestar pero la detengo "amor, me encanta que me ayudes con nuestras hijas, pero Rico también es nuestra pequeña y desde que nacieron Juliet y Hari, no has pasado nada de tiempo con ella y no quiero que se sienta sola y mucho menos rechazada"

"Yo no la rechazó"

"Lo se, pero quiero que pases el día de hoy con ella. ¿De acuerdo?"

"A saber que quieres hacer para querer desacerté de mi" sonríe "pero lo voy hacer" asiente "llevaré a la insecto a pasear o a jugar un rato al fútbol, así pasaré a comprar para reabastecer la leche y los pañales desechables" vuelve a poner a Juliet en la cuna y me ayuda a poner a Hari "últimamente te estas saliendo mucho con la tuya. Estoy comenzando a creer en lo que dicen del matrimonio y eso que aún no nos hemos casado"

"Porque me tienes que obedecer" se ríe y me da un beso.

"Sólo porque te amo" sonrió.

El resto de la mañana la pasamos igual. Nao se vuelve loca cuando nos toca bañarlas, se pone muy tensa y le tiemblan un poco las manos pero hace lo mejor que puede. Después de bañarlas las cambiamos y las acostamos.

Después del almuerzo que cocina Nao. Si Nao! Resulta que desde el día que le dije que cocinaba feo, estuvo yendo a clase de cocinas a escondidas. Cuando me lo dijo me sentí mal por decirle eso, pero ahora y probar esta deliciosa cocina, se que ha valido la pena y más al ver su cara orgullosa cuando la felicitan.

Una hora después de la comida, le doy un baño a Rico para que vaya fresca al parque. Natsuki nos dice cuando ya tiene a sus hijas listas y ella junto a Nao se llevan a las niñas al parque.

La casa esta en silencio. Sólo nos hemos quedado Shizuru y yo y mis pequeñas esta muy dormidas. Así que me voy a la sala, donde como siempre está Shizuru con sus papeles. Al verme los deja a un lado.

"Nina, te agradezco que lograrás hacer que Nao saliera de casa" me siento a su lado.

"Por supuesto! Ahora tengo a Nao en la palma de mi mano, le acabo de dar dos hijas, dos! Así que por un tiempo tendrá que hacer lo que yo le diga" nos reímos.

En ese instante tocan a la puerta. Shizuru se levanta a abrir y yo me sorprendo un poco de ver quienes son.

"Hola Max. Tía Saeko, no sabía que vendrías" Max me saluda con una leve inclinación.

"Claro que no" se cruza de brazos "¿Qué esperar de esta familia? Nunca me llaman para visitar a los bebés, si no es porque decido venir, apuesto a que ni me las presentarían nunca"

"No es eso tía"

"Si lo es! Primero la descarada de Natsuki con Misuki, que tuve que esperar seis meses. Seis! Para poder volver a ver a mi nieta. Con Rein fue diferente porque sólo estaba Shizuru y ella me dejaba verla… pero ahora tu y Nao" pone sus brazos en jarra "¿Cuánto tendré que esperar? Porque sólo las vi cuando nacieron, ni los nombres me han dicho" sonrió un poco, ella siempre de preocupada.

"Ven tía, te presentaré como se debe a Juliet y Hari"

Ella me sigue encantada, haciéndome preguntas sobre los primeros días, pañales y leches. Y a mi como me encanta hablar de mis hijas le respondo a todo lo que me pregunta con una sonrisa, mientras veo como Shizuru le muestra unos papeles a Max.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Desde que me di cuenta que Max es detective, casi no he podido dejar de pensar en eso. Estuve investigando un poco y resulta que es de las mejores, todos sus trabajos han terminado en éxitos para ella. Aunque la mayoría eran horrorosos, pero ella a encontrado a los culpables y todos están pagando sus condenas como se las merecen.

Ayer decidí llamarla y comentarle mi problema. Por eso le pedí ayuda a Nina para que alejara a Nao y a Natsuki unas horas, pero la llegada de Saeko me tomo por sorpresa, casi imaginé que mi plan se iba a ir a la basura, pero al ver el completo interés que tenía por ver a las gemelas, me pude relajar. Nina me ha salvado.

"Espero que no le haya importado que trajera a Saeko" dice al sentarse frente a mi.

"Claro que no, es la madre de mi esposa y la abuela de mis hijas, ella puede venir cuando quiera"

"Me alegra escuchar eso. No puedo mentirle"

"Lo imagino, parece que se conocen bien" asiente.

"Imagino que sabe mucho más sobre nuestra relación de lo que demuestra"

"Ara, ¿Qué le hace creer eso?" sonrió.

"Es usted muy observadora" cruza una pierna sobre la otra "y espero total discreción de su parte"

"No tengo pensado decirlo pero quisiera saber ¿Por qué?" suspira.

"Estoy un poco preocupada de lo que pensaría Natsuki"

"Natsuki lo entendería" ella me ve burlona "Bueno… al final lo entendería"

"Entre Natsuki y yo, siempre ha habido respeto. Yo era amiga de Rein" abro los ojos sorprendida "cuando pasó lo de su accidente…" se queda en silencio un momento "yo quería investigarlo, encontrar a quien lo hizo. Pero no me lo permitió, Natsuki se cerró tanto que no quería saber nada de eso y el departamento se lo encargo a un imbécil que no busco nada y sólo lo archivó como inconcluso" gruñe "después de eso me aleje de ellas por lo enojada que estaba"

"Lo entiendo, pero también tiene que entender que mi Natsuki también sufrió"

"Lo se. El mundo perdió una excelente corredora pero esa chica perdió a su padre que era su inspiración" sonríe un poco "es por eso que no se como tomará lo mío con Saeko. Temo que piense que intentó ocupar el lugar de Rein"

"Ella era su padre"

"Y aún lo es" dice decidida "yo se lo importante que es Rein en esta familia y jamás pensaría ocupar su lugar. Pero desde que regrese y quede con Saeko para salir algunos días, también se lo sola que está y lo mucho que la quiero. Así como también me ha costado que me de una oportunidad" sonríe, sonrió también.

"Parece muy sincera respecto a su relación"

"Lo soy" asiente "tengo pensado decirle a Natsuki, pero tengo que pensarlo bien"

"Yo les recomiendo que les digan juntas y de ser posible rápido. Odia que le oculten cosas" lo último lo digo más suave al saber que yo también le ocultó cosas.

"Cuando le di mi tarjeta. Dije que me llamará cuando creía que Natsuki le engañaba, espero que no sea ese el motivo de su llamada" me río un poco.

"No, confío ciegamente en ella" de algo si estoy más que segura es de que me ama "es algo un poco mas complicado"

Uno a uno voy mostrándole los papeles que tengo en la mesa, le explico mis motivos y cual es lo que espero de esto. Ella diligentemente y con profesionalidad revisa cada uno. Le digo que también tengo varios documentos en digital que podría darle una copia. Ella acepta y veo como su cara comienza a cambiar a ver la cantidad de nombre importantes que salen ahí.

"Shizuru…" dice después de casi cuarenta minutos de lectura "no se que decir"

"Entiendo, yo también me sorprendí"

"¿Cuántas personas saben de esto?" su porte a cambiado, esta completamente seria.

"Sólo le he dicho a dos amigos y Natsuki, aunque no estoy segura si sabrá Nao y Nina"

"Esto es malo" tensa su mandíbula "necesito que todas estén en un lugar seguro. Saeko… ella vive sola, el personal en su casa es insuficiente"

"Tan malo es"

"He encontrado dos nombre de personas que están en mi lista de los más buscados" un escalofrío pasa por mi cuerpo "son sicarios" el terror se instala entre nosotras.

"¿Cómo?" susurró, no puedo hablar.

"Necesito hablar con todas, necesito que estén en un solo lugar y volverlo seguro, poner personal de vigilancia" saca su teléfono y escribe algo "tienes que reunir a las personas a las que les has dicho con sus familias más cercanas y también a la persona que te dio esta información. Mientras más rápido mejor" ella se levanta y hace unas llamadas.

Yo me quedo congelada en mi lugar. ¿Sicarios?! Esto es demasiado para mi. Estoy exponiendo a mi familia y amigo a algo demasiado arriesgado. ¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Y si todos sufrimos por mi culpa? Dios acaban de nacer las niñas de Nao y Nina y ya las expuse al peligro. Pongo mis manos en mi cabeza. No puedo hacer esto!.

"Escucha" me llama Max que está frente a mi "puede que estés comenzando a dudar" por supuesto! No quiero que nada les pase "pero tienes que entender que si esos nombres aparecen ahí es porque ya los uso y los puede volver a usar" mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas "lo que vamos hacer es ponerlos a todos a salvo y capturar a esos tipos y mientras más rápido mejor, porque no sabemos cuando puede pasar algo malo"

"Todo es mi culpa" pongo mis manos en mi rostro.

"No Shizuru. Según lo que leí, tu los estas salvado a todos" niego con la cabeza.

"No es cierto, yo lo complique" ella pone su mano en mi cabeza.

"Vamos a poner a todos a salvo y te necesito tranquila para que me ayudes. No podemos dudar, el tiene mucha información de todos ustedes que le van a servir bastante"

"Pero…"

"Ya no nos vamos a detener, o por lo menos yo no me voy a detener. Tiene información sobre Saeko y ella es muy importante para mi y ustedes son su familia, no voy a permitir que nada les pase" me quita las manos del rostro.

Me ve fijamente y puedo apreciar la decisión en sus ojos azules. Me siento más recto y asiento decidida. Tomó mi teléfono y le mando un mensaje a Reito y Haruka para qué vengan.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" su sonrisa vuelve.

"Nada pequeña, todo perfecto" Saeko se acerca y me ve enojada.

"No me digas que…" luego ve a Max "joder! ¿es en serio?"

"Saeko esa boca" la regaña con cariño.

"No me digas nada! No puedo creer que sea tan estúpida" grita muy enojada.

La puerta se abre dejando entrar a Minako junto a Rico y Misuki corriendo. Luego entra Natsuki con unas bolsas en mano. Saeko se aleja de nosotras y se acerca directamente a Natsuki y la toma con fuerza de la oreja.

"Madre! ¿Qué rayos?!" suelta las bolsas y la trae donde estamos nosotras.

"Ahora mismo me vas a explicar porque Shizuru esta así!" ella me ve.

"Cariño ¿Qué pasa?" me pregunta preocupada.

Trata de acercarse pero Saeko le jala más fuerte la oreja.

"Tu sabrás!"

"Yo no se nada madre!"

"Y yo que pensé que sólo lo decía por bromear pero veo que no" la suelta "¿Cómo pudiste?"

"¿De que hablas?"

"¿Cómo pudiste engañarla bestia?!" Natsuki y todas nos quedamos en shock.

"¿Cómo?!" me ve sorprendida, yo sólo niego con la cabeza "te has confundido"

"¿Entonces por qué está Max aquí y porque ella llora?" Max pone sus manos sobre sus hombros.

"Te estas confundiendo" le dice tranquila y Saeko se relaja.

"¿Entonces?"

"Lo hablaremos luego ¿dé acuerdo?" asiente.

"Saeko!" Minako viene corriendo "mira mi uniforme"

Gracias a Minako y su buen humor las cosas se calmaron. También gracias a Rein y Misuki que enseguida hacen que su abuela les ponga toda su atención.

"¿Qué hacen Mikoto y Mai aquí?" le preguntó a Natsuki.

"Con Nao fuimos a comprar unas cosas para las niñas y ahí nos encontramos a Mikoto y Mai que llevaban a Minako a comer un helado después de su clase de Karate y como no andábamos auto, nos trajeron" asiento "¿De que hablabas con Max?" frunce el ceño.

"Le pregunté si podía ayudarme con los documentos"

"¿Y que pasó?" no le contesto, sólo la veo fijamente.

Ella aprieta los labios y me toma de la mano con fuerza. Me a entendido perfectamente, sabe que algo no está bien. Ya habíamos hablado de la probabilidad de que esto nos traería problemas pero no imaginamos que fueran tantos.

"¿Podemos hablar en nuestra habitación?"

"Claro, vamos" me toma de la mano.

En el camino me desvió un momento para hablar con Max y decirle que no deje que se vaya nadie. Ella asiente. Regresó con Natsuki y juntas nos vamos a la habitación. En el camino voy pensando la mejor forma de decirle pero creo que es mejor ser directa.

Entramos a la habitación, pero sabiendo de que hay muchas personas en la casa le digo que vayamos al baño, porque se que gritara y ahí no nos escucharán. Al centrar cierro la puerta con el seguro y comienzo a decirle todo lo que me ha dicho Max, sin esconder ningún detalle. Y como esperaba ella comienza a gritar y maldecir todo ser viviente, pero también veo como comienza a desesperarse y a tratar de buscar soluciones.

Me acerco a ella y hago que se calme y se siente en la tapa del retrete.

"Abrázame"

"¿Qué?!"

"Abrázame"

"Shizuru, no es momento…"

"Si lo es… lo necesito" ella no me dice nada.

Sólo me atrae a ella, me hace sentarme en sus piernas y nos abrazamos. Sus fuertes brazos me rodean, me reconfortan, me protegen. Pasó mis manos en el dobladillo de su camisa. Ella me ve fijamente y sonríe un poco de lado. Sabe lo que quiero y necesito. Termina el abrazo y me deja levantarle un poco la camisa. Desabrocho el botón de su pantalón y con urgencia meto mi mano en su bóxer.

"Tranquila" pone su mano sobre la mía "estoy contigo y estaremos juntas hasta que estemos viejitas y yo muera feliz de un paro cardíaco al intentar hacerte el amor" sonrió.

Es inevitable. Natsuki es increíble y la amo tanto. Saco mi mano de su bóxer y vuelvo a abrazarme a ella y suelto un fuerte suspiro.

"Ven, las demás nos esperan" asiento.

Se arregla la ropa. Con cariño me sonríe y me vuelve a atraer a ella para darme un suave beso en los labios. Juntas regresamos a la sala con los demás. Al llegar veo que Haruka ya llegó con Yukino y Yuki, también llegó Reito que está jugando con Rein en sus brazos. La casa esta llena y se siente el buen ambiente.

Nos ponemos a hablar todos unos minutos en lo que Nao y Nina bajan de ver a las pequeñas. Cuando ellas bajan y ya con todas las niñas jugando en la habitación de Misuki. Con Max comenzamos a explicar la situación y veo como todas comienzan a tensarse. La primera en explotar es Haruka que con protección tiene a Yukino entre sus brazos. Después la sigue Nao que no ha dejado de ver las escaleras con Nina tomadas de las manos. Mikoto se a quedado completamente callada junto a Mai y Reito, no se en que estarán pensando.

Los minutos pasan y se ha formado una gran discusión de todo esto, cada uno tiene algo que opinar con respecto a como solucionarlo. Yo simplemente no se que decir y lo único que puedo hacer es disculparme por los problemas que he hecho… pero sorprendentemente nadie me culpa, todos están de mi lado e intentan ayudar. Con los sentimientos al límite asiento y hago una gran reverencia.

Cuando se calman un poco Max propone que todos los quedemos en un lugar juntos, y propone que sea la casa de Saeko. Ya que en esa hay diez habitaciones grandes donde perfectamente se pueden quedar, esta retirado y podrá poner un perímetro perfecto de vigilancia, a diferencia de aquí. Mikoto protesta, ella no puede dejar la veterinaria así por así, ni a sus pacientes. Pero Max vuelve a convencerla de que sólo será por un tiempo y que si llega a tener una emergencia, un grupo de su equipo la acompañaría.

La discusión se extiende hasta que ya es de noche y las niñas reclaman su comida. Todas juntas preparamos algo de comer aunque en silencio, sentamos a las niñas en la mesa y les damos su comida. Nosotras nos quedamos alrededor observándolas comer, ajenas a todo lo que está pasando. Observo a las demás que están serias pero cuando nuestras miradas conectan, asienten decididas. Todas aceptan y Reito también.

Después de que las niñas terminan su comida, todas regresan a sus casa a preparar sus cosas para pasar un buen tiempo en casa de Saeko.

Las Kuga, Minagi, Suzushiro, Yuuki juntas en el mismo techo… y Reito.

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien.

Primero quisiera agradecer todo el apoyo que me han dado todo este tiempo con esta historia que espero poder terminarla muy pronto. Espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus reviews.

Feliz noche.


	41. Chapter 41

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al día siguiente en la mañana todos nos reunimos en la hermosa casa de mi madre y el infierno se desata. Las niñas corren por todos lados siguiendo a Duran y Miroku que corretean y ladran por todo el lugar. Las únicas que están tranquilas son las bebés de Nao y Rein porque no pueden hacer otra cosa aparte de ver, dormir, comer y cagar… y Rein que puede reír. Y aunque la casa esta rodeadas de personas desconocidas, ellas no dejan de disfrutar.

He hablado con Max un par de veces para ver como vamos hacer con la seguridad y los trabajos. Porque con Nao no podemos dejar el taller aventado, tampoco puedo dejar los entrenos y Mai no puede dejar el restaurante, tiene varios clientes ya y no puede faltar. En cambio Mikoto habló en la veterinaria y quedaron en que la llamarían cada vez que surgiera alguna emergencia y la necesitarán de inmediato. Shizuru, Reito, Yukino y Haruka se adueñaron de una habitación para poner sus cosas. Yukino como genio de la informática logró que nuestro Internet vaya más rápido y así poder hacer su trabajo.

A los dos días las cosas se han calmado un poco, las niñas que fueron las primeras en acostumbrarse ya están tomando su siesta de la tarde. Así que después de asegurarme que las niñas están bien dormidas en la habitación que dejamos para que ellas puedan jugar, tomo el monitor de bebés y me dirijo a la sala de juegos. Estoy un poco estresada y necesito liberarme un poco.

Al llegar de inmediato pongo un poco de música y tomo una lata de cerveza. Me quedo parada al centro y sonrió instantáneamente como siempre me pasa al entrar aquí y recordar los buenos tiempos. Tomó un taco de billar y acomodo las bolas al centro y comienzo un juego solitario.

A los pocos minutos baja Mikoto con una expresión muy seria, muy rara en ella. No le preguntó, me imagino que es por la situación. Ella toma una cerveza y se para al otro lado de la mesa, saca las bolas que ya había metido y mueve las que están en la mesa para que volvamos a comenzar. Así pasamos un juego completo, en silencio, sólo cambiando de turno cuando le toca a la otra.

Después llega Nao con una bolsa de botanas, también algo callada. Se sienta en un banquillo en la barra a observarnos. En un par de minutos más llega Haruka con el ceño fruncido y refunfuñando.

"Maldita sea" gruñe y se sienta en otro banquillo con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Qué pasa frentona?" digo para romper el hielo.

"Que no me digas así!" gruñe "Yukino me mando, dice que necesito socializar" Nao le pasa una cerveza.

"A mi Nina me echo de la habitación, dice que necesito hacer algo que no sea cambiar pañales y hacer biberones" resopla.

"Mai dice que mucho molesto, pero yo sólo quería un poco de pastel" frunce el ceño recordando.

"Pero si no hay pastel" le digo extrañada. Que yo recuerde mi madre no ha comprado.

"Pero Mai lo hace delicioso y sólo quería un poco" hace puchero y todas nos reímos.

Luego todas se me quedan viendo a mi.

"Shizuru no me ha dicho nada" pongo mis manos en mi cintura orgullosa "tengo bien controlada a mi mujer, no ella a mi"

"Si claro chucho, esa ni tu te la crees" se tira una carcajada "te escuchara tu mujer ya te hubiera castigado por bocona" niego con la cabeza y sonrió.

"Shizuru no me ha dicho nada, esta ocupada con lo que sea que hace" tomo un trago de mi cerveza.

"Sabes que eso es algo importante ¿verdad?" me dice Haruka.

"Lo se" suspiro "pero a veces, sólo quisiera que se olvidará de eso y estemos como antes. Se que es un poco egoísta de mi parte pero a veces necesito a Shizuru más de lo que demuestro y desearía nunca haber invertido en esa empresa para poder volver a tener a mi mujer"

"Se como se siente el deseo de ser egoísta" me dice Nao "a veces me entra un calentón del bueno cuando veo a Nina salir de la ducha o cuando la abrazo en la noche que me entra la frustración y por esa fracción de segundos desearía que no hubieran nacido mis pequeñas, pero después las escucho llorar y se me pasa" sonríe encantada "me da una desesperación de los mil demonios, casi todos los días amanezco con una tienda de campaña en mi entrepierna, vamos casi como cuando era adolescente…"

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes que esperar?" le pregunta Haruka.

"Youko nos dijo que en un mes íbamos a tener una cita y que ahí vería si podíamos o no"

"Tienes suerte. Con Yukino la pasamos mal, después de que tuvo a Yuki y después de que su médico nos diera el ok, ella aún no estaba preparada, se sentía rara"

"¿Rara?"

"Si, Yukino es muy tímida y ese día muchas personas la estuvieron viendo, ya sabes… pasaron casi tres meses para que ella recuperará su confianza" sonríe "jamás le dije nada y respetaba su decisión, hacia todo lo posible para no tocarla de forma íntima. Admito que fue difícil, el deseo por la persona que amas es tremendo" Nao choca su cerveza con ella.

"Con Mai esperamos lo necesario, aunque habían días en los que nos tocábamos" se encoje de hombros "siempre que me excitaba con la situación que pasábamos, ella me tocaba o me hacía un oral, lo mismo hacia yo con ella, ella siempre confío en mi y sabía que nunca le haría daño. Claro siempre con permiso del medico y como Mai siempre se alimentó bien, si algo le daba náuseas de inmediato cambiaba de alimentación. Así que siempre estuvo con energías, aún después de nacer Minako"

Ellas siguen hablando, yo me desmarcó un poco. Cada vez que hablan así de sus esposas me pongo incómoda. Shizuru y yo no tuvimos nada de eso, primero porque cuando nació Misuki ella estaba enojada conmigo y cuando nació Rein yo me tuve que ir. No se como se habrá sentido ella, no se si habían días en los que deseaba ser tocada, no se nada de eso. A veces me siento mal pero las cosas que hice, las hice por ella y nadie puede negar que yo amo así o incluso más a Shizuru.

Después de jugar por un buen rato, nos sentamos frente al televisor para ver los deportes, es algo que disfrutamos las cuatro. Nos tomamos más cervezas hasta que de repente Nao y Haruka se enfrascan en una discusión sobre equipos de fútbol, Mikoto y yo gritamos como locas cuando nuestro equipo hace el primer gol.

Al terminal el partido, las cuatro nos ponemos a comentarlo. Después cambiamos de canal y vemos que están dando una competencia de motocicletas. Haruka con la cara roja comienza a preguntarme absolutamente todo sobre las competencias y yo con gusto le contesto, aunque la mayoría de sus preguntas se vuelven estúpidas, esta ebria. Seguimos bebiendo y no se en que momento comenzamos a ponernos retos.

"Vamos a ver delincuente. A puesto a que no puedes pararte de manos" me reta Haruka.

"Ya vas a ver quien es la que manda aquí" inflo mi pecho.

Ya quiere venir esta a tratar de ganarme a mi. Me levanto con una sonrisa arrogante, acomodo mi short, me arreglo a camisa y al momento de ver el suelo mi confianza se esfuma al ver que se mueve. La poca razón que me queda me dice que no lo haga, pero como soy bruta… agarró impulso, estiró mis brazos al aire y me lanzo. Mis manos tocan el suelo y mis piernas se elevan pero al siguiente segundo pierdo el equilibrio y caigo hacia adelante golpeando la esquinera con mi cabeza en el camino.

"Es que para bruta no hay quien te gane cachorra" se burla Nao.

"Cállate araña que tu tampoco lo lograrías"

"Claro que no, estoy ebria, sólo un bruto haría eso estando ebrio" gruño.

"A ver si esa frente sirve para algo" dice de repente Mikoto señalando a Haruka "te retó a que golpees una lata de cerveza en tu frente y te la tomes" Haruka se ríe y se levanta tambaleante.

"Pan comido" toma una lata.

Se le queda viendo y respira profundo antes de golpearse con ella en la frente y hace que la lata se abra y bebe la cerveza que sale. Alucinadas nos quedamos sin habla y ella orgullosa aprieta la lata con la mano.

"Campeona por tres años en la universidad" señala "y eso no es todo" se acerca al bar y toma una botella.

La ve un poco y la introduce en su boca. Cierra la boca y con sus dientes abre perfectamente la botella. Abrimos la boca sorprendidas. Joder! Esta nos ha salido fiestera.

Los minutos pasan y ni cuenta nos damos, hasta que Minako nos viene a decir que Mai esta buscando a Mikoto. Las cuatro entre risas seguimos a Minako. Al llegar con las demás, todas se quedan sorprendidas al vernos. Estamos ebrias con la cara roja del alcohol y con sonrisas tontas. Haruka tiene la frente roja por el golpe, yo tengo un golpe en mi cabeza, Mikoto tiene un golpe en la mejilla que se lo hizo al dar una voltereta al aire pero ella si lo logro; se golpeó en la pared al perder el equilibrio mientras se paraba. Nao no va golpeada, ella no es bruta como nosotras, cuando vio que los retos se tornaron más físicos, dejo de jugar y aunque le hacíamos burla, no cambió de opinión.

"¿Pero que pasó?" Shizuru se para frente a mi con sus brazos en su cabeza.

"No pasa nada, mi mujer hermosa" le digo mientras la tomo por la cintura "ahora vamos a nuestra habitación, quiero hacerte el amor" le digo frente a las demás que se ríen. Hemos perdido la cabeza.

"Natsuki!" me regaña Shizuru con sus mejillas sonrojada.

"Imposible…" dice Mikoto "aquí la única que va hacerle el amor a su esposa soy yo"

"Nina y yo hemos esperado más tiempo"

"Nao!"

"Tu cállate araña, que tu aún no puedes" gruño "tu eres la niñera encargada"

"Yo tengo más derecho" señala Mikoto.

"¿A si?" asiente "¿Por qué?"

"Porque las hormonas de mi mujer están revolucionadas y tengo que apaciguarlas"

"Mikoto!" la regaña Mai.

La borrachera se me va de golpe al entender el significado. Mikoto se sienta a su lado, la abraza por los hombros y le da un beso en la mejilla sin importarle lo enojada que la ve.

"Mai cariño, ya pasaron dos meses, ya era tiempo que se dieran cuenta" se encoje de hombros.

Mai comienza a golpearla en la cabeza y Mikoto intenta abrazarla y besarla pero no la deja. A pesar de la absurda situación me emociono un poco. Se lo importante que eso es para las dos y lo mucho que lo han estado buscando.

Las felicitaciones no se hacen esperar y Mikoto orgullosa le da un tremendo beso a Mai que de inmediato corresponde pero que luego le da un fuerte golpe. Todas nos reímos y le hacemos burla. Shizuru a mi lado me abraza y yo lo correspondo con cariño.

Un fuerte grito se escucha al exterior. Extrañada veo a Shizuru a mi lado que de inmediato comienza a buscar a nuestras hijas con la mirada. Los gritos se escuchan más cerca y me preparo, pero me relajo al escuchar la voz de una mujer.

La puerta principal se abre dejando entrar a una mujer de cabello plateado, con una gordita bebé en brazos. Atrás de ella entra una mujer histérica arrastrando una gran maleta.

"¿Ahn?"

"¿Shizuru? ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?" pregunta desconcertada "¿Por qué está loca llego a mi casa y me obligó a seguirla?"

"¿Cómo que te obligó?" pregunto.

"No te explicaron nada"

"No! ¿Qué tienen que explicarme?" todos vemos a la persona que tiene a la bebé en brazos.

"Se me indicó, escoltar a la señorita Lu hasta la residencia Kuga lo más rápido posible" tose un poco "no vi conveniente explicar la situación si se tenía que llegar rápido. Además mi investigación previa me indicó que la señorita Lu, no vendría conmigo sin un buen motivo" le entrega la bebé a Ahn "si me disculpan, tengo que reportarme con Max" se inclina y se va.

"¿Quién diablos es esa?" refunfuña Ahn con el ceño fruncido viéndola irse.

"Se llama Sasha" le digo yo.

"Amargada debería de llamarse" yo me río un poco pero al ver la cara de mi Shizuru me callo.

Después de enseñarle a Ahn su habitación Shizuru se la lleva para ponerla al día con la situación, yo al contrario me desvió a nuestra habitación. Me quito la camisa lo mejor que puedo y mis zapatos, el pantalón es un poco más difícil porque ya tengo medio cerrados los ojos y cuando caigo en la cama me duermo al instante.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los días en la casa de Saeko pasan de la mejor forma posible. Gracias a las niñas todos nos levantamos temprano, Misuki habla y habla cada día más, corretea por toda la casa junto a las demás, mi pequeña Rein que aun no puede hacer absolutamente nada por ella sola, sólo sonríe y se tira carcajadas cada vez que las escucha.

Debo de admitir que a pesar de la situación y de ver a Natsuki un poco preocupada cada día más, todas nos estamos controlando. Nadie se a alterado y dejamos que nuestras hijas se mantengan al margen de todo este problema para que puedan disfrutar del tiempo juntas.

"Mamá" me llama Misuki que está a un lado mío "manzana"

Sonrió y la levanto. Aún recuerdo que el día en que nació estaba tan asustada que lo ultimo que imaginaba era verla así de grande tan rápido. Sacó una manzana de la refrigeradora y con ella en un brazos la parto en pedazos, le quito las semillas, se la pongo en un plato de plástico y se la doy. Cuando la pongo en el suelo, sale corriendo con ella y se va a sentar en la sala frente al televisor donde están viendo una película de muñequitos. Natsuki esta junto a ellas vigilándolas.

Me acerco a ella y le doy un beso en los labios.

"¿Te diviertes?" le preguntó sonriendo.

"Bueno… he llegado a la conclusión de que le enseñaré a Misuki a usar el arco y la flecha por si un día se te ocurre hacer una competencia para ver quien se casaría con ella"

"¿Puedes usar el arco y la flecha?"

"No, pero puedo aprender" niego con la cabeza.

"Aquí la única que haría una competencia para medir la fuerza de los pretendientes de su hija, eres tu" resopla, me toma con sus brazos y me sienta en sus piernas.

"No me hagas ni pensar en ese momento" gruñe y ve a otro lado.

Me río de ella. La tomo de su barbilla y le doy un rico beso en los labios. Ella sonríe y me da una pequeña nalgada.

"Tengo que terminar unas cosas" ella deja de sonreír pero asiente.

"De acuerdo" deja que me levante de sus piernas.

"Natsuki" la llamo al ver que ya no me ve "te amo" le digo cuando me vuelve a ver y satisfecha veo como se curvan sus labios "tal vez está noche tu y yo…" pasó mi dedo por su pecho.

Su sonrisa se ensancha y en décimas de segundos se levanta y me toma en brazos. Las niñas se ríen al escuchar mi grito de sorpresa. Natsuki les ordena que se queden ahí y me lleva corriendo por las escaleras.

Me pega a la pared y me besa con pasión, su lengua entra en mi boca y juega con la mía. Pasa sus grandes manos por mi trasero y lo aprieta fuerte. Suelto un chillido y me retiro del beso.

"Natsuki!" la regaño.

"Te extraño cariño" dice cerca de mis labios.

"¿Qué dices? Si lo hicimos anoche ¿no recuerdas?" sonríe.

"No, recuérdamelo" me toma un labio con sus dientes y lo jala.

"Natsuki aquí no" le digo con las únicas fuerzas que me quedan.

Mis piernas me tiemblan y ya siento la creciente erección de Natsuki rozar mi vientre. Mi sexo se humedece y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. La respiración de Natsuki se vuelve pesada, con sus piernas abre un poco más las mías y mete su mano en mi falda. Suelto un suspiro de satisfacción cuando sus dedos tocan mi sexo sobre mis bragas.

"Natsuki…"

"Bubuzuque! Se que estas afuera! No te hagas la desobligada y entra"

Ambas nos quedamos quieras. Natsuki gruñe de frustración.

"Joder con la frentona" me gruñe al oído.

"Tengo que seguir" suspira y saca su mano de mi falda.

"Lo se" se arregla el pantalón para que no se note mucho su erección "pero ten por seguro que también vas a tener que seguir con esto" dice señalando su erección.

"Eso no me molestaría" pasó mis dedos en su erección y veo como traga saliva.

Con una sonrisa me alejo de ella y me río más al verla parada sorprendida. Después reacciona y se acerca con una sonrisa perversa. Me da otro beso en los labios y me lleva a la habitación donde tenemos todos los papeles.

"¿Encontraste a Max?" me pregunta Haruka al entrar "ya tenemos todo lo que nos pidió"

"No, pregunté pero no la han visto"

"Vi a mi madre entrar a su habitación hace un rato" dice Natsuki "iré a preguntarle" asiento.

Me pongo a revisar unos papeles que Haruka me da, cuando algo hace click en mi cabeza. Dejo los papeles en la mesa y salgo corriendo a la habitación de Saeko. Abro la puerta de golpe y me encuentro con Natsuki sobre una desnuda Max dándole golpes que a penas puede esquivar algunos. Saeko esta sobre la cama cubriéndose con una sábana y se levanta para intentar separarlas.

Natsuki ha enloquecido, no hace caso a su madre. Yo reaccionó y me meto entre las dos. Natsuki me empuja con fuerza pero me vuelvo a acerca cada vez que lo hace, pero no me escucha esta completamente segada por la ira. Así que lo único que puedo hacer es darles una fuerte bofetada para que me ponga atención. Ella se sorprenden al sentir que la golpeó, me ve fijamente y aprovecho para ponerme entre las dos.

"Natsuki" pongo mis manos en su hombros al ver que ya se le iba a tirar otra vez.

"Quítate Shizuru" forcejea conmigo.

"Tranquila!"

"No!" me toma con fuerza de los brazos.

"Natsuki maldita sea" le grita Saeko completamente enojada protegiendo a Max "¿Por qué tuviste que golpearla así? ¿Qué eres bruta o que?"

"¿Pero que rayos estas diciendo?!"

"¿Qué si eres bruta o estúpida?!" le vuelve a grita a mi Natsuki que la deja descolocada.

"Sólo te protejo!"

"Se lo que hago!"

"¿Cómo puedes estar haciendo esto? ¿Qué ya no quieres a papá?" le reprocha Natsuki.

"Claro que si, la quiero, la amo más de lo que puedes imaginar. No te imaginas lo difícil que es para mi la muerte de Rein, tu perdiste a tu padre. Yo perdí a mi mejor amiga, a mi esposa, al amor de mi vida, lo perdí todo ese día y para aumentar más, perdí a mi hija también porque tu te fuiste y me dejaste sola. Si no fuera por Nina, por el nacimiento de Misuki y por Max yo…" suspira "amo a tu padre Natsuki pero también me amo a mi y Max me quiere y yo la quiero a ella y respeta que aun quiera a Rein. Ella me da seguridad y ya no me siento sola" la ve fijamente "y si eso te enoja, pues acostúmbrate"

Natsuki no sabe como reaccionar, lo único que puede hacer es comenzar a soltar gritos y maldiciones a todo lo que se mueve y Saeko no se queda atrás. Ambas se dicen de todas y ya no soporto verlas así. Max esta a un lado de Saeko intentando limpiarse la sangre, así que yo intervengo.

"Natsuki" le agarró con fuerza de la barbilla para que me haga caso "deja de gritar y haznos el favor de poner atención"

"Pero…"

"No Natsuki, siempre te quejas de que nadie te diga las cosas, pero cuando tienen el suficiente valor para decirte no escuchas" ella gruñe "se que esto es difícil para ti pero ella es tu madre y ya está mayor como para tomar sus propias decisiones"

"Tu no entiendes"

"Si, no entiendo. No entiendo porque mis padres jamás tuvieron la linda relación que tuvieron Saeko y Rein, y porque a pesar de que volví a encontrar a mi madre, no tengo la suficiente confianza con ella como para preguntarle por su nuevo esposo. Pero tu que las tienes no puedes comporte así porque lo único que lograrás es que se enojen contigo" ella gruñe.

Se que tiene ganas de gritar y protestar pero también sabe que tengo razón. Me ve fijamente, me fulmina con la mirada, pero yo no me dejo, la veo con la misma intensidad para hacerla entrar en razón. Al final sólo suspira y me abraza.

"De acuerdo" hunde su rostro en mi cuello "pero te quedas conmigo" asiento, no pienso dejarla sola.

Las cuatro nos sentamos en el suelo. Yo me siento entre las piernas de Natsuki y hago que me abracé. Así si se altera será más fácil calmarla.

Primero entre las tres se ponen a gritar y reprochar sus cosas, ambas tienen un pasado en común que yo desconozco y mejor decido no opinar. Dejo que Natsuki se libere de todo lo que siente pero no dejo que explote, cada vez que sentía se tensaba y estaba a punto de levantarse, le acariciaba los brazos y me presionaba más en su pecho. Ella se calma al instante y hasta sonríe. Después de casi dos horas hablando, las tres por fin llegan a entenderse.

"Se lo que Rein significa para todas, no planeo tomar su lugar porque se que nunca lo conseguiré… pero quiero a Saeko y quiero que ella sea mi futuro tanto como yo quiero ser el de ella" le dice a mi Natsuki con sinceridad.

"Lo se Max. A pesar de mi enojo del principio, me alegra que seas tu la persona con la que mi madre quiera retomar su vida" nos levantamos y me abraza por la cintura "se que podrás cuidar de ella, tanto como yo cuido a mi mujer"

"Más Natsuki, de eso no tengas dudas" Natsuki frunce el ceño "tendrá toda la planilla de policías de la ciudad cuidando de ella"

"Ya me estoy arrepintiendo" dice Saeko en broma y luego le da un pico en los labios a Max.

Natsuki gruñe bajo pero no dice nada, no está acostumbrada a ver a su madre dando ese tipo de efecto a alguien más que no sea su padre.

"Por cierto Max, ya tenemos todas las pruebas necesarias para la orden de arresto que nos pediste" ella vuelve a verme sería.

"Entonces no hay tiempo que perder" toma su teléfono y escribe algo "hoy mismo la consigo y mañana temprano iremos a visitarlo"

"¿Tan rápido?" pregunto sorprendida.

"Mientras más rápido mejor o se nos puede escapar" guarda sus cosas "linda, tengo que ir a la oficina a ver esto" le dice a Saeko "volveré más tarde, aunque aún no estoy segura de la hora"

"De acuerdo, ve con cuidado" asiente y le da un beso.

"Vendré con esa carta, esperemos que mañana a esta hora tengamos a todas esas personas en prisión" me dice al pasar por nuestro lado.

Asiento segura, nada me gustaría más. Su teléfono suena y sale casi corriendo de la habitación. Cuando nos quedamos las tres solas, Saeko y Natsuki se ven fijamente. Ambas se examinan entre ellas y Natsuki por fin habla.

"No me gusta esto que haz hecho madre" suspira "podrías haberlo hablado conmigo"

"¿Y como querías que te dijera? Si sabía que ibas a reaccionar así" Natsuki ve al suelo.

"No soy tan mala" dice suave.

"¿Cómo?"

"No soy una mala persona" levanta el rostro "Si he reaccionado así es porque estaba sobre ti desnuda ¿Qué querías que pensará?" Saeko no dice nada "madre, entiendo lo que dices. Cuando yo perdí a Shizuru pensé que iba a perder la cabeza pero sabía que podía encontrarla en cambio tu… tu no puedes encontrarla aunque busques" lo ultimo lo dice suave pero Saeko la escucha porque escucho que ahoga un sollozo "lo siento madre por todo"

Ya no dice más. Me separo de Natsuki porque Saeko se acerca corriendo y se funde en un abrazo con su hija. Natsuki la abraza con fuerza y Saeko se quiebra. Jamás había visto a Saeko tan vulnerable como esta ahora entre los brazos de su hija, Natsuki la reconforta, le da fuerza, le da vida. Como lo hacen mis pequeñas conmigo.

Después de que Saeko se recompone, rompen el abrazo y Natsuki le dice de la forma más sincera que puede.

"Te quiero madre, no lo olvides nunca y recuerda que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras. Por favor ya no me ocultar nada" asiente mientras se limpia el rostro "me alegro que sea Max a quien hayas elegido y respetaré tu decisión"

"Gracias hija" vuelve a abrazarla.

Después de un rato más de estar con ella. Natsuki y yo nos marchamos para ir a ver a nuestras propias hijas que ya están durmiendo la siesta. Natsuki las revisa bien y se asegura de que tengan bien la ropa y la sábanas. Después de ver a nuestras hijas, me dirijo hacia la habitación donde trabajamos. Natsuki me da un beso y me deja trabajar.

Hola, ¿Qué tal están?

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lo hice un poco rápido y es un poco corto pero necesario. Esta historia está a punto de terminar, espero que sea en uno o a lo mucho dos capítulos.

Por favor dejen sus reviews.

Feliz noche.


	42. Chapter 42

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Max regresa ya bien tarde en la noche, con un camión lleno de equipo policíaco. Las cosas se descontrolan dentro de la casa, armas por todos lados, policías armados hasta los dientes. Minako y Yuri se despiertan por el ruido y hablan entre ellas emocionada al ver todas esas armas. Todas las bebes están dormidas, solo la pequeña Emma está despierta y para nuestra sorpresa en los brazos de Sasha sólo ella puede hacer que deje de llorar.

Yo me quedo a un lado observando, me siento un poco impotente al no saber que hacer para ayudar. Shizuru se pone a hablar con Max, no se de que hablan y no me quiere decir por más que pregunté y eso me tiene de los nervios. Detesto que Shizuru se ponga en ese plan de ocultarme cosas, se que lo hace para que no me enoje y no explote frente a todos, pero me estresa y me enoja más.

Los minutos pasan y las cosas se calman. En un momento determinado Shizuru se marcha unos para ver a nuestras niñas porque Rein esta llorando. Entonces aprovecho para acercarme a Max que está a un lado viendo unos papeles que tiene en la mano. La tomo bruscamente de la camisa, va a protestar pero al ver que soy yo y que le pido paciencia con la mirada, me sigue y la llevo hasta la cocina. Cierro la puerta para que nadie nos moleste.

"Si me vas a decir algo con respecto a Saeko esta bien, yo escucharé pero creo que no es el momento de hablar de eso" se apoya en la encimera con los brazos cruzados.

"No quiero hablar de mi madre, ese tema ya está hablado" me apoyo en la puerta y me cruzo de brazos también "es otra cosa más importante" asiente y me deja seguir "necesito saber que pasará mañana"

"Lo que pasará mañana es que vamos a capturar a esos tipos y los meteremos a la cárcel" dice simplemente.

"No Max, no es eso lo que quiero escuchar" ella suspira "necesito saber como van a actuar. ¿Por qué Shizuru esta tan preocupada?"

"No es nada importante" respiro profundo y cuento hasta diez.

"¿Me haz visto la cara de idiota o que?" gruño.

"Yo no dije nada" se para y se pone en una posición defensiva.

"Entonces dime maldita sea!" grito "joder Max, es mi mujer de la que hablamos, es de su bienestar. Necesito ayudarla"

"Tu ya ayudas quedándote aquí a cuidar a las niñas"

Gruño de frustración y con furia doy un fuerte golpe a la pared por no dárselo a ella en la cara. Me esta tomando por tonta. Doy un par de golpes más hasta que siento mi mano muy adolorida.

"Tengo que ir"

"No irás, te quedarás aquí" sonrió de medio lado.

"¿Y quien va a detenerme? ¿tú?" la reto con la mirada "puedes tener un ejército, pero te juro que aún así no vas a detenerme"

"No permitiré que interfieras en un operativo"

"No voy a interferir, pero tampoco me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados" me giro para irme pero me regreso y me acerco a ella con toda la rabia que tengo "tu no sabes por lo que Shizuru pasó con ese tipo, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de como sufrió por su culpa. Mi hija, mi Rein por poco no estaría aquí por culpa de el" sólo de recordar como la golpeó cuando se había ido a su casa y de saber que pudo haber perdido a nuestra hija me llena de cólera "Shizuru puede estar conforme con que el este en la cárcel pero yo no, yo no estaré tranquila hasta que vea a ese tipo por lo menos en el hospital" me giro otra vez para irme pero me detiene.

"Natsuki, no vayas hacer una locura. Los operativos casi siempre son peligrosos"

"No me importan si son peligrosos" suspiro "mira puedes ayudarme o no, pero no puedes detenerme"

"Natsuki…"

"No Max, si no vas a ayudarme esta bien" suspira frustrada.

"¿Y que rayos le voy a decir a Shizuru si te pasa algo?"

"No pasará nada, se defenderme. Tu sólo dame el equipo"

"No voy a darte un arma" suspiro.

"Max… tu sabes que yo así como soy buena conductora, también lo soy con las armas. Por favor Max, sabes que soy buena, tu ibas con nosotras a casar cuando era pequeña"

"Pero eso fue hace mucho y Rein siempre te vigilaba"

"Vamos Max, no te estoy pidiendo nada difícil"

"Lo es, porque en lo único que piensas es en venganza y no voy a permitir que arruines tu vida haciendo algo de lo que después te puedas arrepentir" suspiro.

"Ni que fuera a matar al tipo, aunque debo de admitir que ganas no me faltan"

"Natsuki…"

"Está bien Max, si me ayudas, te prometo que no voy arremeter mucho contra el. Sólo déjame darle un puñetazo en la cara de idiota estreñido que tiene"

"Ay Natsuki, hoy sólo me has dado dolor de cabeza" niega con la cabeza "Si vas a acompañarnos tienes que hacer todo lo que yo diga y si te digo que te retires lo vas hacer ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si, ya te dije que si" sonrió "por lo menos se me será más fácil entrar" niega con la cabeza.

"Eres un gran caso" se apoya en la encimera "el operativo de hoy consiste en entrar lo más rápido posible y capturar a los individuos acusados" me ve seriamente "antes de que siga tienes que prometerme que te tranquilizaras y me dejaras terminar" asiento "para proceder tendremos que estar seguros que encontraremos a todos los involucrados o la situación se pondrá más difícil" respira profundo "por eso mandaremos a Shizuru"

"¿Qué?" me sorprendo.

"Shizuru es la única persona entre nosotros que tiene acceso a esa empresa por ser parte de los accionistas"

"Pero yo también soy, ¿Por qué no me mandaste a mi?" gruño.

"Porque se como eres y necesitamos que se dialogue, no a atacar. Natsuki, tu sabes que si te pongo ahí vas a explotar" voy a replicar pero ella me detiene "Shizuru es la mejor opción, ella sabe dialogar y entenderse, aparte de que estamos seguros de que si ella va él no se escapara"

"Pero…"

"Se que estás preocupada por tu esposa pero hasta tu sabes que es la mejor"

"No quiero que le pase nada Max, no sabemos como es ese tipo y no quiero dejarla sola"

"No te preocupes por eso, le daremos todas las protecciones necesarias y tendremos agentes en los edificios de los lados para que la podamos observarla en todo momento. A parte de que tenemos un par de infiltrados dentro del edificio que vigilaran por su seguridad y tratarán de estar seguros de que por lo menos todas las personas que buscamos estén presente"

"Max…" me remuevo nerviosa "déjame ir con ella"

"Imposible, estorbaras y en ese caso si tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos" aprieto mis puños y suspiro frustrada.

Se que Max tiene razón, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella. Resignada resoplo y la veo con seriedad.

"Es mi mujer Max, lo es todo para mi. Por favor, mantenla segura"

"Te lo prometo" asiente "Ahora tengo que ir con mi equipo y buscarte una protección adecuada"

"Gracias Max" nos damos un apretón de mano "y con respecto a mi madre…"

"Natsuki, sabes que quiero mucho a Saeko. Pero creo que podemos hablar sobre eso después, con un par de cervezas" eso me hace sonreír y asiento.

Ambas salimos y enseguida alguien la llama y se va. Yo me voy a la habitación donde ya debe de estar Shizuru. Al entrar veo que está acostada viendo a la pared, cierro la puerta con pasador. Me acerco a la cuna que comparten mis hijas. Ambas están muy dormidas, separadas por unas almohadas porque Misuki se mueve mucho cuando duerme y a veces la golpea.

Me acerco a la cama y comienzo a desvestirme para solo quedar en bóxer. Shizuru se remueve al sentir que me acuesto a su lado. Con una pequeña sonrisa me hace espacio y me cubre con la misma sábana que ella.

"Tardaste" le doy un beso en los labios.

"Tenía algo de que hablar con Max" me abraza.

"Espero que no se hayan peleado otra vez" sonrió.

"No cariño, a veces soy civilizada" sonríe.

"Sólo a veces" su comentario me hace reír.

Pasó mis manos por su espalda y al sentir su piel expuesta mi sonrisa se amplía más.

"Estas desnuda" susurró cerca de sus labios.

"Estaba esperándote" acaricia mi nariz con la suya.

"¿Estas lista para mi?" pone un pierna sobre las mismas.

"Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tu"

Mi sonrisa se amplia. Pasó mis manos entre las dos y la pongo sobre su sexo que está cubierto sólo por sus bragas. Su respiración se vuelve pesada. Muevo a un lado sus bragas y pasó un dedo entre sus labios superiores.

"Estas mojada" me abraza por el cuello.

Pongo mi dedo en su clítoris y ella reprime un jadeo. No podemos hacer ruido o despertaremos a las niñas. Ella captura mis labios y meto un dedo en su interior.

"¿Te gusta?" ella asiente y meto otro dedo.

Su cuerpo tiembla entre mis brazos, su respiración es trabajosa y veo como cada vez se le hace más difícil estar callada. Con un movimiento rápido me quito el bóxer y sacó mis dedos de su interior para reemplazarlos con mi pene.

"Ahhh" jadea y sonrió.

Me muevo y me pongo sobre ella. Capturó sus labios y nuevo mis caderas lentamente, disfrutando del calor de su interior. En este momento me encanta que haya hablado con Youko sobre las píldoras, porque puedo disfrutar de lo rico que se siente el contacto de nuestra piel.

"Natsuki… más rápido" no le hago caso y sigo lento.

Me gusta ver como tiembla bajo mi cuerpo, como su cuerpo se curva cuando tocó ese lugar importante, como se muerde el labio y reprime sus jadeos. Uno mi frente con la de ella y sus labios rozan los míos. Suaves jadeos salen de nuestras bocas, sus ojos me ven fijamente y el placer aumenta cuando veo como se dilatan sus pupilas.

Después de un momento, Shizuru pone sus manos en mis hombros y me empuja con todas sus fuerzas, salgo de su interior y me siento.

"Eres muy lenta" me dice antes de que pueda protestar.

Toma mi miembro y de un solo movimiento vuelve a introducirme en su interior. Una sensación electrificante pasa por todo mi cuerpo. Ella se mueve con rapidez, tomo uno de sus pechos y lo introduzco en mi boca. Shizuru me abraza otra vez del cuello y posa sus labios en la base de mi cuello. Cuando siento que su interior comienza a succionarme más pongo mis manos en sus glúteos y hago más rápidos nuestros movimientos. Ella me muerde el cuello y pasa sus uñas por mi espalda cuando llega al clímax, yo llego justo después de ella.

Ella se desploma entre mis brazos y suspira. Me río un poco y la abrazo.

"¿Cansada tan rápido?" le doy un suave beso en los labios.

"Mmmmm…." me ronronea en el oído.

Salgo de su interior y la acuesto a mi lado. Nos acobijo a las dos y ella me abraza. Veo como sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse y no puedo evitar sonreír. Me quedo observándola un momento, pensar que dentro de un par de horas ella podría estar en peligro me molesta, pero se que es lo mejor y Shizuru por fin podrá estar tranquila.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Me levanto sobresaltada. Otra vez el mismo sueño. Suspiro y me levanto con cuidado, Natsuki me tiene entre sus brazos y no quiero despertarla. Me pongo una pijama larga, veo a mis pequeñas y como siempre Misuki ya se ha quitado la sábana de tanto moverse, sonrió y vuelvo a ponérsela. Le reviso el pañal a Rein que se ha hecho pipi, no se ha despertado pero veo como frunce el ceño de incomodidad. Con cuidado la levanto y la pongo sobre la cama, le quito el pañal y con una toallita la limpio, le pongo un poco de talco y le pongo un pañal limpio. Voy a ponerle una pijama limpia pero veo que Natsuki se ha movido y ya la tiene abrazada a su cuerpo. Sonrió y ahí la dejo, se que Natsuki la mantendrá caliente.

Salgo de la habitación y me voy a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua. Al entrar me encuentro con Mai que está concentrada buscando algo en la nevera. Al girarse me vio y soltó un suave grito asustada y se le cae un bote que tenía entre las manos.

"Shizuru! Me asustaste" recoge el bote "pensé que eras Mikoto"

"Discúlpame no quería asustaste" me acerco a ella "¿Te le escapaste a Mikoto?"

"Si" toma una cuchara y destapa el bote "me muero por un poco de helado, pero no le quiero decir que me lo lleve, se supone que yo soy la de los antojos pero ella come más que yo, te apuesto a que dentro de un par de minutos vendrá a buscar un helado también" come una cucharada y suelta un jadeo "esto está delicioso"

"Lo se, a Misuki le encanta" deja la cuchara a un lado.

"Lo siento! No sabía de quien era, sólo lo tome"

"No te preocupes, puedes comerlo" tomo un vaso y lo lleno con agua.

Ella sigue comiendo.

"Por cierto, es muy temprano ¿no puedes dormir? ¿O escapas de Natsuki también?" sonríe.

"No, sólo quería salir un rato"

"Vamos entonces, quiero disfrutar un rato antes de que Mikoto me venga a buscarme" sonrió.

Ambas nos vamos para el jardín. Al abrir la puerta siento como el aire fresco me da directo en el rostro y me arrepiento enseguida de salir. A ella parece no molestarle el frío y se va directo a unas sillas que están casi al centro del jardín. Tomamos asiento viendo hacia la casa y vemos que sale uno de los policías de Max.

"Sabes" se acerca a mi como si me fuera a contar un secreto "amo a Mikoto con todo mi ser. No se si serán las hormonas, pero muchos de estos hombres están de buen ver"

Disimuladamente veo donde esta. Esta con el equipo que Max les trajo: su uniforme, un grueso chaleco antibalas, con el gran fusil de asalto que he visto en mi vida y un pasamontañas que sólo deja ver sus ojos. Ambas nos reímos. Aunque para mi, Natsuki es mil veces mejor que cualquiera.

De repente vemos salir a Nina con el ceño fruncido y el rostro serio. Se sienta a nuestro lado y suspira.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunta Mai.

"Es Nao" suspira "adoro que se preocupe por nuestras hijas pero a veces me estresa"

"¿Qué hizo ahora?"

"La encontré apoyada en la cuna, con dos biberones en las manos y completamente dormida" se cruza de brazos "se que ama a Hari y Juliet pero me preocupa que no descanse" vuelve a suspirar y sonríe "aunque es bonito verla, un día la encontré durmiendo con las dos dentro de su camisa sobre su pecho y Rico durmiendo sobre su brazo extendido"

"Nao siempre ha sido muy buena con los bebés. Cuando Minako nació, le compraba todos los juguetes que pudieran gustarle y la llevaba a pasear cuando Mikoto tenía trabajo"

"Bueno… con Misuki casi no" se ríe.

"Es por ti" vuelvo a verla "no te lo tomes a mal, pero antes te cargabas un genio bien difícil y a veces daba miedo pedirte a Misuki aunque fuera sólo para cargarla"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, por eso aprovechábamos cuando Natsuki la andaba" veo al suelo apenada "pero me alegro que cambiaras, Rein en una niña preciosa que no se si pudiera resistirme el querer cargarla" le sonrió un poco.

"Gracias. Aunque me disculpo de mi actitud anterior. No era porque no me agradaran, al contrario. Con lo que estábamos viviendo Natsuki y yo, me sentía un poco intimidada… ya sabes, eran amigas de ellas y yo no las conocía muy bien y la única manera de tener compañía era con Misuki, por eso casi no me gustaba alejarme de ella"

"Te entiendo. Mikoto tiene unas sus primas de lo más estresante y siempre que vamos a visitar a su madre trató la manera de evitarlas y me encierro a jugar con Minako casi todo el día" nos reímos.

"No sabía que Mikoto tenía primas"

"Si, siete para ser exacta. Pero sólo son dos las que viven cerca de su madre y…" no sigue hablando porque de repente se abre la puerta de la casa.

Mikoto sale de la casa. Lleva su pantalón de pijama algo caídos y con un top deportivo que deja ver sus perfectos músculos y abdominales. La veo salir como si nada y en lo único que puedo pensar es en ¿si no sentiría el frío?.

"Olvida lo que dije antes. Mi mujer es la más sexy de todas" se ríe y vuelve su vista a Mikoto mientras se muerde disimuladamente el labio.

"Mai! Te estuve buscando" hace puchero "sabes que no me gusta que te sobre esfuerces" Mai pone los ojos en blanco.

"Sólo estoy pasando un rato con las chicas" Mikoto se acerca a Mai y toma una cucharada del helado haciendo que Mai suspire.

"No te quedes mucho tiempo, recuerda que tienes que descansar" toma otra cucharada más grande de helado ignorado las protestas de Mai "buenas noches" nos dice a nosotras "no tardes mucho" le da un beso en los labios.

Toma una cucharada más antes de regresar a la casa.

"Ves lo que te dije, que en pocos minutos ella iba a bajar a buscar helado" me río.

Sólo nos quedamos un par de minutos más. A Mai le volvió el sueño y Nina tiene que regresar con sus bebés, a pesar de que sabe que están muy bien cuidadas, no puede separarse de ellas.

Me voy a la habitación y encuentro a Natsuki en la misma posición abrazando a Rein. Con cuidado levanto su brazo pero como la tiene bien pegada a su cuerpo, se sobresalga y se despierta.

"Vuelve a dormir"

Ella sólo me ve y frunce el ceño desorientada. Llevo a Rein hasta la cuna, donde la dejo bien abrigada junto a su peluche favorito. Regreso a la cama y Natsuki me abre los brazos para que la abracé. Sonrió y enseguida lo hago. Me acomodo entre sus brazos y me relajo enseguida

"¿Dónde estabas?" me aprieta a su cuerpo.

"Salí un momento, me encontré a Mai y a Nina y nos quedamos hablando un momento" ella abre un ojo para verme.

"Las mujeres vampiros" niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe "solo a ustedes se le ocurre hablar a estas hora y con este frío" me besa suave en la frente "descansa, mañana será un largo día" asiento.

Le doy un beso en la barbilla y me acomodo en su pecho. Pasan un par de minutos para que pueda volver a dormir.

La mañana siguiente está nublado. Natsuki se ha marchado más temprano de lo normal, en parte me reconforta porque no va a estar preguntando adónde voy. Misuki y Rein se quedan junto con Saeko y las otras niñas. Mientras la mayoría de oficiales y yo, nos reunimos en la sala donde cabemos todos.

"Bien Shizuru" pone varias páginas en la mesa "este es el tipo que buscamos" muestra una fotografía "nuestro informante nos dijo que está adentro" en la fotografía se muestra a un hombre de piel bronceada y cabello corto oscuro.

"¿Entonces sólo tengo que entrar y buscarlo?"

"No es tan fácil, este tipo es escurridizo y siempre anda seguido por el" ahora muestra la imagen de otro hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules "lo que tenemos que lograr es que se mantengan tranquilos y en ningún momento se desesperen o que se vayan antes de que entremos"

"Lo mejor que podemos hacer es simular alguna reunión, según nuestros informes dicen que el llega a las reuniones pero si hay algo importante" dice un encapuchado al lado de Max.

"¿El tiene acceso a la información?" pregunto.

"No es como si su padre tuviera opción, la mayoría de personas evitan llevarle la contraria. Aunque sólo es un hombre, puede llegar a intimidar a veces"

"También puede morir" dice una voz en la parte de atrás que me suena un poco familiar.

Me giro para ver quien habla, pero sólo me encuentro con otro oficial con un pasamontañas y con unas gafas de sol que evitan que le vea los ojos. Max lo fulmina con la mirada pero no dice nada.

"Eso es cierto, pero también lo somos nosotros y mientras menos nos arriesguemos mejor" le digo yo y él sólo inclina la cabeza dándome la razón con ambas manos puestas en su arma.

"Bien, ahora hay que idear como hacerlo" nos habla el que se encuentra al lado de Max.

"No te preocupes por eso" dice Max mientras saca una nueva carpeta y la pone frente a mi "tenemos la razón indicada"

Con curiosidad abro la carpeta. Saco los papeles que están dentro y comienzo a leerlo. Una por una, cláusula por cláusula voy leyendo todo el documento. Al principio pensé de que todo era pura cosa legal y era más para despistar, pero mientras más voy leyendo todo comienza a tomar sentido.

Especificaciones del terreno, del edificio, del inmobiliario de las oficinas, de todo! Ubicaciones de las fundaciones, de casas de playas, de diferentes viviendas todas con sus propias características y todo, absolutamente todo a nombre de mi abuelo. Sorprendida sigo leyendo hasta que encuentro…

"¿Cómo lo encontraste?"

"¿Recuerdas que tu madre no aceptó la protección?" asiento "pues ella nos dijo que la única protección que necesitaba eran esos papeles y me los dio para ti"

Vuelvo a leerlos. Sonrió y niego con la cabeza.

"Jamás imaginé que mi abuelo nos conociera tanto" le señaló una página "le dejo el setenta porciento de la empresa a mi padre y un treinta porciento a mi" señaló otra "pero eso era hasta que me graduara. Después de graduarme, los setenta porciento pasarían a mi y los treinta a él" busco un poco más y señaló otro párrafo "pero si se demostraba que el hacia mal uso de la empresa o si la llevaba en mal camino, todas sus acciones serían para mi" suspiro.

Nunca imaginé que esto pasaría, yo pensaba que por lo menos me iba a dejar unas partes de las acciones de la empresa y que a mi padre le dejaría la mayoría. Pero jamás pensé que acertara tanto de que mi padre iba a llevar mal la empresa como para poner que se le quitaran y que se me dieran a mi.

"Esto lo cambia todo" digo y me desplomó en mi asiento.

Toda las preocupaciones anteriores se me acaban de caer de mis hombros. El problema del titular ya no es tan difícil porque es mía. Los empleados ya no correrán peligro de ser despedidos porque no es necesario cerrarla. Recuperaremos todo lo que se perdió y nadie me podrá detener porque tengo las riendas de mi empresa.

Una lágrima de alivio sale de mi rostro y una risa tonta junto a ella.

"¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?" me pregunta él oficial anterior que ahora está parado a mi lado.

"Si, todo está bien" me limpió el rostro "¿a que horas comenzamos?" le preguntó a Max, ahora más animada de que todo esto terminará mejor de lo esperado.

Ella sonríe y volvemos a repasar todo el procedimiento. Pasamos varios minutos hablando sobre eso y con unos planos del edificio me indica como van a entrar para hacer el arresto… o también una ruta de escape por si algo sale mal.

Después de repetirlo varias veces por fin todos se dirigen a sus lugares. Un grupo de diez personas se quedará en casa, mientras el grupo mayor ira con nosotros a la empresa para que el operativo se realice con satisfacción.

Me dirijo hacia la habitación de juego para ver a mis niñas antes de irme cuando un cuerpo choca con el mío. Levantó la vista y veo al mismo oficial de antes.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" sonrió un poco.

"Si, no se preocupe" me cruzo de brazos y continuó mi camino.

"¿Alguien le ha dicho lo hermosa que se ve hoy?" suspiro.

"Si, mi esposa me lo dice a diario" sigo caminando.

"Interesante mujer su esposa" me sigue.

"Más que interesante es sorprendente" se ríe un poco.

"Lo es, sólo por el hecho de tener una esposa tan guapa como usted ha logrado mi admiración" pongo los ojos en blanco.

"Yo soy la afortunada. Natsuki es maravillosa y hermosa" asiente.

"Suerte la de su esposa, yo doy gracias de usar este pasamontañas, si no fuera por el ni tuviera el valor para hablarle" me río.

Esta es la primera vez que me dicen algo así. De todas las veces que un hombre a querido coquetear conmigo, siempre dicen que son más guapos que mi pareja, que me pueden hacer feliz, que quedaré satisfecha, todas esa cosas que dicen para que logre ver las cosas "malas" de Natsuki. Pero nunca antes me habían dicho que mi esposa es más atractiva que ellos.

"Ara, a veces sólo hay que tener confianza" sonrió y suspira "tengo que hablar con mis hijas y me gustaría un poco de privacidad" le digo al llegar a la habitación.

Él hace una breve inclinación de cabeza y se marcha. Entró a la habitación donde el caos reina. A penas son las ocho de la mañana y ya todas están como locas. Minako y Yuki no han ido a estudiar. Max hablo con ellas el día anterior y lo mejor era que las niñas se quedarán en casa por si algo llegará a suceder ya las tendríamos seguras en casa.

Saeko se ofreció a cuidarlas, yo quería llamar a Erin para que no se le hicieran muy difícil a ella y a Nina con las siete pero no quisieron y Natsuki me convenció de que lo mejor es no involucrarla en esto.

"¿Ya están listas?" asiento.

"Si, sólo quería ver a mis niñas antes de irnos" tomo a Rein en mis brazos.

"Todo saldrá bien" sonrió.

"Lo se, todo estará mejor de ahora en adelante" ella sonríe también.

Le doy a Rein su biberón mientras veo como Misuki ignora mis llamadas por jugar con Minako y Yuki.

"¿Sabes como se llama ese oficial?" me pregunta desde la ventana.

Me levanto con cuidado por Rein y me acerco a la ventana. Veo que en el jardín hay varios hombres con uniformes.

"Pues no es como si conociera a todos"

"No a todos, a él" señala al que está apartado, él que venía conmigo. Lo reconozco porque es el único que anda gafas de sol.

"Pues no se como se llama, lo acabo de conocer. ¿Por qué?" vuelvo a verla con una sonrisa pícara "¿le gusta?" se sonroja.

"Claro que no! Suficiente tengo con Max" nos reímos un momento y luego se pone seria "es que en la noche estaba hablando con Max y me dijo la cantidad de agentes que están en la casa, pero los conté y sobra uno, aparte de que es el único que anda con gafas de sol" se acerca más a mi "y ahora lo encontré en esta habitación viendo a las niñas y con Misuki en brazos" abro los ojos.

"¿Qué?!" Asiente.

"Por eso no he salido de aquí. No he podido hablar con Max en toda la mañana porque ha estado muy ocupada" se cruza de brazos "no se si estará en el grupo que se irá con ustedes pero tienes que tener cuidado"

"Usted también, si ve algo raro, nos llama enseguida o a Natsuki. Se que ella dejaría cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo por venir"

"Lo haré, no te preocupes" asiento y vuelvo a ver hacia afuera y anotó mentalmente en tenerlo vigilado.

A las once de la mañana estacionamos los autos. Max y el equipo estacionan a un par de calles del edificio. Yo voy en el auto de Natsuki para despistar, junto a mi viene Sasha que hoy está de encubierto haciéndose pasar por mi abogada.

"No soy muy buenas con todo el rollo de abogados, así que hay que tratar de no complicarlo mucho" sonrió y asiento.

Nos dirigimos juntas hacia la empresa. Algunos vigilantes se sorprenden al verme, tenía aproximadamente tres años de no venir aquí. Nos abren la puerta. Entramos juntas, ella no deja de ver por todos lados para asegurarse que no hay nada raro.

En recepción nos piden nuestros datos. La recepcionista se sorprende al saber quien soy y le pido que llamé a mi padre y a los de la Junta directiva, que necesito hablar con todos ellos con urgencia. Ella reacciona de inmediato pero un poco nerviosa. Sin que ella nos diga, nos vamos hacia la sala de juntas. Alguna personas que están trabajando se detienen para vernos pasar.

La cantidad de activos de la empresa a disminuido considerablemente, hay varios cubículos vacíos. La última vez que vine todo esto estaba lleno de trabajadores y ahora parece que se han reducido a un tercio.

La sala de juntas es justo como recuerdo, lo único que ha cambiado es que ahora la silla del director es mucho más grande que las demás. Con una sonrisa traviesa me acerco a ella y me siento. Sasha me ve con cara de cómplice y se sienta a mi lado. En pocos minutos entra una joven no mucho mayor que yo, con una libreta bajo el brazo y con una botella con agua en la mano. Al verme sentada aquí se sorprende y se pone nerviosa.

"Señorita, esa silla…"

"Es muy cómoda" sonrió "¿Hay algún problema que me siente aquí?"

"Si, es la silla del presidente. Al señor Fujino no le gustará" me río un poco y pongo las manos sobre la mesa.

"¿Hay algo que le guste al director?" ella se remueve "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Me llamo Akiko Izumi"

"Bien señorita Izumi. Le recomiendo que se siente y no se preocupe del señor Fujino porque yo me voy a encargar de él" ella me ve extrañada pero asiente.

Pasan varios minutos más hasta que llegan los ejecutivos. Todos al verme se sorprenden pero me saludan amablemente y hasta se alegran al verme. Pasamos los siguientes minutos poniéndonos al corriente con varios asuntos de la empresa. Hasta que la puerta vuelve a abrirse.

Mi padre entra con su imponente actitud. No lo había vuelto a ver desde el día que me di cuenta que Natsuki había comprado las acciones de la empresa. Sus ojos se clavan en los míos, antes me hubiera acobardado pero ahora no. Me siento más recta y sonrió.

"Que bien que nos pueda acompañar padre"

"Ese es mi asiento" señala sin importarle lo que dije antes.

"Este es el asiento del presidente" me acomodo más "y después de la reunión de hoy las probabilidades de que está sea mi silla son muy grandes"

"Así que ahora te crees empresaria. ¿Ya te cansaste de la vida en la pobreza?"

"Me he cansado de muchas cosas. Pero la vida con Natsuki es algo de lo que nunca me voy a arrepentir"

"Ahórrate toda esa palabrería tuya" se sienta en la silla al otro lado de la mesa "ahora dime lo que se le a metido a esa tonta cabeza tuya"

Veo a Sasha y le pido los papeles. Ella me los entrega y teclea algo en su teléfono. Es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que los hombres que buscamos se encuentran parados a un lado de la puerta cada uno. Impasibles, uno viendo su teléfono y él otro viendo sus manos sin darle importancia a lo que decimos. Sasha hace como si no le importará, así que yo hago lo mismo.

"Como verán. Tengo en mi poder un documento que me autoriza a tomar la riendas de…"

"¿Estas loca?!" da un golpe en la mesa "¿Qué estupidez estas diciendo?"

"Lo que digo padre, es lo que tu sabías desde hace mucho tiempo" él se levanta de golpe haciendo caer su silla.

"Niña estúpida! Tu no sabes nada!" gruñe y comienza a gritar.

Veo de reojo a Sasha que me enseña dos dedos como en señal de hacerlo esperar dos minutos más. Veo de reojo a los hombres que ahora nos han puesto atención. Respiro profundamente.

"Por supuesto que si. Esta es mi empresa y tu lo sabes"

"No es tu empresa! Es mía!" grita descolocado.

"Mi abuelo me dejo esta empresa, él sabía que tu ibas a hacer todo mal y por eso me lo dejo a mi" tomó los papeles y me acerco a su lado "él abuelo me dejo la empresa porque no confiaba en ti" pongo los papeles frente a él y susurró.

"Esto es una tontería!" toma los papeles y los rompe.

"¿Qué se siente que el abuelo confiara más en una niña que en ti?" gruñe de furia.

Levanta su mano, yo cierro los ojos pero no me encojo ni me da miedo. Aprieto los labios esperando el golpe pero nunca llega. Se escucha un fuerte estruendo de la puerta golpeándose en la pared y un golpe en seco.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con el oficial anterior sobre mi padre dándole golpes y enseguida se desata el infierno el sonido de dos disparó resuenan en la sala, luego lo siguen varios más.

Me agachó por auto reflejo y me pongo debajo de la mesa. Todos los de la Junta también están debajo de la mesa. Busco a Sasha con la mirada pero no la encuentro, veo al oficial anterior que está tirado en el suelo, con su camisa llena de sangre. ¿No se supone que llevan chaleco?.

Asomó un poco la cabeza para ver a los dos hombres de antes, se encuentran con la vista fija en la entrada de la puerta apuntando con sus armas, sin tomarnos en cuenta. Con cuidado estiró mis brazos y alcanzó una de sus piernas, con todas las fuerzas que tengo comienzo a jalar. Unos gritos desde el otro lado de la puerta me alertan pero sigo jalando hasta que logró meterlo debajo de la mesa.

Pongo su cabeza sobre mis piernas y él hace un sonido de dolor.

"Joder…" suspiro, por lo menos se que está consiente "estas mierdas duelen"

"Por favor, tiene que estar tranquilo" suspira de dolor "pronto pasará no se preocupe"

Los gritos continúan, tratan de hacer que los hombres se entreguen pero ellos no están dispuestos a ceder. Me fijo en mi padre que está inconsciente en el suelo y ahora veo a la persona que tengo entre los brazos que arriesgó su vida para defenderme y ahora está herido.

"¿Por qué hizo eso?" le preguntó cerca de su oído para no hacer ruido.

"Porque no iba a permitir que la golpearan"

"Eso fue muy estúpido"

"A veces se hacen estupideces por las personas que amas" me remuevo un poco "además, ese viejo me las debía" se relaja un poco "ahora sólo quisiera un beso de mi esposa"

"¿Tienes esposa?" suspiro casi aliviada.

"Si, mi mujer es la más hermosa de todas" gira los cabeza para verme y me pide "¿podrías quitarme el pasamontañas? Me muero por darle un beso"

"Lo siento, sólo beso a mi esposa" se ríe un poco.

"Se que a su esposa no le importará" levanta las manos pero gruñe de dolor al levantarla "vamos, quítame el pasamontañas"

Me debato internamente pero igual lo hago, no es como si lo vaya a besar o algo. Primero le quito las gafas y las pongo a un lado. Los ojos se conectan con sus expresivos ojos verdes y siento que mi mundo de derrumba. Con cuidado pero lo más rápido que puedo le quito el pasamontañas.

"Hola" sonríe "¿hoy si me darás mi beso?"

"Natsuki!" ahogó un grito "¿Qué haces?"

"¿Crees que iba a dejar a mi mujer hacer esto sola?"

"Eres una tonta, mira como estas" se ríe.

"Esto no es nada. Me dio en el hombro, duele como el infierno pero no voy a morir. No podrás deshacerte de mi tan fácil" me toma de la blusa "ahora dame un beso, llevo toda la mañana esperándolo" sonrió.

Niego con la cabeza. Natsuki es realmente idiota, pero aún así la amo y me ha demostrado que haría cualquier cosa por mi. Agachó mi rostro y capturó sus labios con los míos. Ella suelta un suspiro de satisfacción.

"Ahora si estoy lista" se sienta ignorando el dolor de su hombro "bien cariño, quiero que te quedes aquí abajo y no salgas por nada" saca un arma que no le había visto.

"¿Qué vas hacer?" pregunto asustada.

"Protegerte como tenía que haber hecho" sonríe.

"Ya lo haz hecho, ahora quédate conmigo" niega con la cabeza.

"No puedo, complique el operativo. Tengo que solucionarlo" me da otro beso antes de ponerse el pasamontañas "vendré por ti pronto"

"No Natsuki, quédate conmigo" me atrae con un brazo y me habla al oído.

"Confía en mi"

"No quiero que te pase nada más"

"Y no pasará, pero no puedo permitir que ellos nos tomen como rehenes. Tu serías la primera a quien intentarían hacer daño por tu posición y no por a permitirlo"

"Te amo Natsuki" suelta una pequeña risa.

"Lo se cariño tanto como yo" respira profundo y se arma de valor para salir.

Ella comienza a moverse por la mesa y veo que baja el mantel de la mesa. Cuando baja la parte donde yo estoy, me ve fijamente y veo como sus ojos se entrecierran como hace cuando sonríe, yo le regreso la sonrisa lo mejor que puedo pero no es tan tranquila como la de ella.

Por un momento hay silencio. Luego se escucha un disparo que es contestado por cuatro más. El silencio vuelve y mis nervios aumentan. No puedo hacer nada, no puedo ver a las demás personas para ver como están. Sólo puedo quedarme ahí sentada esperando escuchar algo.

De repente vuelve a sonar otro disparo, seguido de un gruñido y de otra ráfaga de disparos. Mi pulso se acelera. ¿Y si es Natsuki? ¿y si está herida? ¿Qué voy hacer si algo le pasa?. Otro disparo resuena en toda la sala pero a este no le sigue nada más. Unos acelerados pasos se escuchan por toda la habitación.

"Aseguren la habitación y llévense los cuerpos" dice una voz desconocida.

¿Cuerpos?. Sin importarme lo que me haya dicho Natsuki salgo. Al principio veo el lugar lleno de policías que me sorprendo, pero cuando veo en el suelo manchas de sangre me pongo histérica. Busco a Natsuki por todos lados pero no la veo, tantos encapuchados que no se donde podrá estar.

De repente me giro y veo a un lado a Max que le está gritando a una persona y puedo distinguir el contorno de su espalda y algunas manchas de sangre a pesar de la distancia y el color de su ropa. Camino casi corriendo hasta donde están.

Ellas se giran al verme acercarme. Max esta apunto de decirme algo pero la ignoró. Levantó un poco el pasamontañas de Natsuki sólo para dejarle a la vista los labios y los capturó. La beso fuertemente y desesperada hasta que ambas nos quedamos sin respiración. Ella pasa su brazo sano por mi cintura y me pega más a su cuerpo.

"Me tenías asustada" pongo mis manos en su cuello con cuidado.

"Lo siento" susurra y vuelve a capturar mis labios.

"Tonta no vuelvas a asustarme así"

"Pues si así es como me vas a recibir, creo que lo estaré haciendo a menudo" dejo de besarla y le golpeó en su hombro herido con mi dedo índice varias veces.

Ella suelta un aullido de dolor pero no me importa. Me alejo de ellas cuando se acerca un paramédico a ver como esta la herida de Natsuki. Yo vuelvo al salón y veo que están tratando a los demás, en una esquina tienen a mi padre con unas esposas mientras le tratan los golpes en su rostro.

Me acerco hasta donde están. Por un momento me quedo viendo como lo tratan y algo en mi se remueve al verlo en ese estado, que hasta casi me dan ganas de perdonarlo. Pero recuerdo la forma en cómo me trata, como trato a mi madre antes de que se fuera, la forma despectiva con la que se refería de Natsuki y sobre todo la forma en cómo trató a mi hija cuando estábamos en su casa.

"¿Has venido a regodearte?" pregunta cuando el paramédico se va.

"La verdad es que si. A pesar de que eres mi padre, no puedo negar que me da gusto todo esto"

"No será la última vez que sabrás de mi" me cruzo de brazos.

"Pues yo creo que si, porque en este mismo momento tengo pensado irles a decir a tus dos amigos que por tu culpa es que ellos están así y que pasarán muchos años en prisión, si es que sobreviven" digo viendo el lugar donde están las manchas de sangre "aparte de que pienso hacer que pagues todo el dinero que has robado de la empresa, eso quiere decir que te vamos a embargar todos tus bienes"

"No puedes hacer eso, te recuerdo que aun tengo acciones en esta empresa"

"No las tienes. Tengo pruebas de que llevabas mal está empresa y con ellas aparte de que estarás un largo tiempo en la cárcel, también perderás todas las acciones que tienes, con la ayuda de una cláusula en el testamento"

"No me puedes hacer eso Shizuru, soy tu padre" dice casi desesperado de saber que irá a la cárcel.

"Lástima que tu fuiste el primero en olvidarlo y me lo dejaste muy claro del día que te dije que estaba embarazada de Natsuki"

"Era porque quería lo mejor para ti, ella no iba a darte nada" sonrió.

"Que contradictorio. La mujer que según tu no me iba dar nada, me ha ayudado a ser dueña de una empresa y derrotarte a ti"

"Vas a arrepentirte Shizuru" niego con la cabeza.

"De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber tenido el valor antes de hacerlo. Ahora la empresa no estaría tan hundida como lo está" me giro para marcharme pero antes digo "pero por respeto al abuelo la voy a levantar en menor tiempo que tu te tardaste en hundiría"

Después de que todo volviera un poco más a la normalidad. Habló con los miembros de la junta con más tranquilidad, les muestro el testamento de mi abuelo y les digo algunas estrategias que tengo y de las otras empresas que quieren ayudarme desde el primer momento en que tome posesión de todo. Todos ellos a pesar del susto que tienen se muestran a gustos y confiados con todos mis planes.

Después de hablar con ellos, busco a Natsuki pero no la encuentro por ningún lado. Busco a Max y ella me dice que se llevaron a Natsuki al hospital aunque me tranquiliza al decirme que sólo es para que la atiendan mejor.

Me dirijo al hospital y enseguida pido información sobre Natsuki, pero como acaba de llegar no me dicen mucho, sólo de que espere. Pasan varias horas antes de que me den información de ella y me digan la habitación en la que pasarán la noche. Llamo a Nao para que le diga a todos que Natsuki esta bien, no llamo a Saeko ni a Nina, no las quiero preocupar y se que Nao sabrá explicarles bien. Llego a la habitación y me quedo un momento viendo a Natsuki que está acostada removiéndose en la cama.

"Toc toc" digo antes de entrar.

"Shizuru!" se alegra al verme.

"Ara, Natsuki esta muy guapa con esa bata" ella suspira.

"Es lo más cómodo que he utilizado en mi vida" se ríe "si no me doliera horrores el brazo, disfrutaría del hecho de estar desnuda debajo de la bata"

"Ara… ¿Qué quiere decir Natsuki con eso?" le digo con un toque de irritación.

"Que vengas aquí y que te acuestes conmigo" sonrió.

"Me acercaré pero no me acostaré, tienes que descansar" suspira.

"Sabes que no puedo descansar si no te tengo entre mis brazos" se hace a un lado y estira su brazo bueno "ven acuéstate conmigo" niego "vamos cariño, estoy lastimada no me puedes negar ese capricho" suspiro.

Me quito mis zapatos de tacón y los dejo a un lado de la cama. Con cuidado me subo a la cama y me abrazo a su pecho sin tocar su brazo. Ella suspira satisfecha.

"Vuelvo a repetirlo, si no me doliera y no estuviéramos en el hospital, te haría el amor en este momento" me sonrojo un poco.

"Natsuki es una pervertida" sonríe "gracias por protegerme hoy"

"No me lo agradezcas. Eres mi mujer y te amo, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados" suspiro.

"Lo se" mis labios me tiemblan "se lo mucho que me amas y lamento que ahora estés herida por mi culpa" una lágrima sale de mis ojos.

"Hey, no" se remueve "por favor no llores, no puedo moverme para limpiarte las lágrimas" me río un poco mientras me limpió la cara.

"Amor, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida" le doy un beso rápido en sus labios "a pesar de que hay días en los que quisiera golpearte en la cabeza por las tonterías que haces, te amo y siempre te amare" suspira de felicidad.

"Las tonterías le dan el gusto a la relación" me dice antes de volver a besarme "yo también te amo y siempre vas a ser mía, sólo mía, así como yo seré sólo tuya"

Nos damos un par de besos más que yo siempre detengo cuando siento que ella los quiere profundizar más o que se quiere mover. Luego de unos minutos los relajantes actúan sobre el cuerpo de Natsuki que ha quedado completamente dormida.

Contempló su rostro relajado. Natsuki le ha dado sentido a mi vida. Ella y mis hijas son las personas que más amo en esta vida. A pesar de todo lo malo que nos ha pasado, las discusiones, las tonterías que nos hemos hecho la una a la otra, también hay cosas buenas. Las veces que me ha dicho que me ama, cuando me besa hasta quitarme el aliento, cuando me abraza con fuerza, cuando me hace el amor con locura como nos gusta. Aunque volviera a repetir mi vida, no cambiaría ni un solo segundo de todo lo vivido porque a pesar de todo lo malo tengo a esta hermosa mujer a mi lado, que me ha dado la mejor familia que pudiera pedir y los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Le doy un último beso en su barbilla. Hundo mi rostro en su cuello y cierro los ojos para dormirme sabiendo que desde mañana serán unos buenos días.

Hola ¿Qué tal están?

Me disculpo por la tardanza de este capítulo, he tenido unos días de locos en la Universidad… pero por fin pude terminarlo xD.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y la historia tanto como a mi me encantó escribirla. Les agradezco a todos los que me apoyaron desde el principio y también a todos los que se unieron después, fue un camino largo que por fin ha llegado a su fin. Fue muy divertido hacer todo esto y leer su reviews que espero sigan dejando.

Me despido de ustedes (por el momento).

Feliz noche.

Pd: Si quieren epílogo digan ;).


	43. Epílogo

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Papá!" un agudo grito se escucha y nos distrae.

Hoy es domingo, el único día de la semana que me despierto junto a mi mujer, el único día que puedo dormir hasta tarde… pero claro, también es el único día en que parece que Hari y Juliet deciden pelearse desde temprano.

"Tienes que ir a ver" me dice Nina debajo de mi.

"¿Qué?!" susurró "podemos hacernos las dormidas"

"No podemos amor, recuerda la última vez que casi nos botan la puerta a golpes" suspiro.

"No puedo ir así" señaló mi erección justo a punto de entrar en ella "te necesito" capturó sus labios.

Tomó mi erección y la rozo en su clítoris. Ella se remueve y su respiración se vuelve pesada.

"Ya se callaron. ¿Podemos continuar?" ella asiente.

Lentamente me introduzco en su interior y nuestros cuerpos vibran de placer como lo hacen cada vez que hacemos el amor pero cada vez es mejor y más placentero. Me encanta ver como Nina se retuerce en mi brazos, la forma en que su cuerpo se acopla al mío, hasta me encanta ver sus caras graciosas cuando intenta reprimir sus jadeos.

Hago que se gire hasta que se acueste sobre su pecho y levantó sus caderas. Con un solo movimientos vuelvo a entrar a su interior y me agarró fuerte de su cadera y entró más profundo, ella suelta un suave gritito de placer que lo silencia mordiendo la almohada. Aprovecho mi posición para ponerme sobre ella, besar su cuello mientras entro con fuerza. Ella no para de soltar sonidos de satisfacción y yo enloquezco. Su interior comienza a succionarme y se que está a punto.

Aumento la velocidad de mis embestidas pero de repente se escucha un fuerte golpe proveniente de la sala. A los pocos segundos la puerta se abre de golpe y Rico entra corriendo.

"Joder papá!" grita cerrando sus ojos al vernos a Nina y a mi.

"Rico! Sal de aquí" nos cubrimos lo mejor que podemos.

"Pero papá ese par de demonios me están volviendo loca"

"Rico, si no sales en este momento te castigare" ella no lo duda y sale corriendo, aunque se golpea en el marco de la puerta al salir con los ojos cerrados "joder" suspiro de frustración.

"Te dije que fueras a ver" me retiro de su interior.

"Lo siento cariño, sabes que no me puedo resistir a tu cuerpo" le doy un beso "me daré una ducha para ver si puedo solucionar esto" sonrió "a menos que quieras terminar"

"Olvídalo amiga" me empuja un poco "tienes tres minutos" sonríe.

Niego con la cabeza y me voy al baño, detesto quedarme a media con Nina pero esa es la rutina cuando tienes tres hijas adolecentes. Pongo el agua helada y junto a el susto que acabamos de recibir, se me va la erección. Al par de minutos salgo y veo a Nina en la cama sin vestirse sólo con las sábanas.

"Si sigues así no voy a querer salir nunca de aquí" ella sonríe y con una sonrisa traviesa se quita la sábana dejando a la vista su perfecto cuerpo "vaya…" me quito la toalla y la dejo a un lado.

"Papa!" gruño y Nina se ríe.

"Voy a castigarlas" me acerco al armario, tomo un bóxer "a las tres" me lo pongo enojada.

"Ya quisiera ver eso" niega con la cabeza y se va al baño.

Sacó un short largo y una camiseta blanca. Con el ceño fruncido bajo a la sala donde se escuchan los gritos.

"Que no tonta! Eso no se hace así" grita mi Hari.

"Tu eres la tonta. Papá te va a castigar por eso" dice ahora Juliet. Rico esta en el sofá con los brazos cruzados, ya la tienen estresada.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" les digo lo más enojada que puedo.

"Papá!" viene Juliet casi corriendo "Hari no termino su parte del proyecto por estar pendiente de su teléfono"

"Claro que si!" grita ahora Hari.

"No! Lo has hecho todo mal. Rico!" ahora llama a Rico que sólo niega con la cabeza.

"A mi no me metan, ya tuve suficiente en esta mañana" se sonroja un poco al verme.

"A ver" me meto entre las dos "¿Qué está mal?"

"Lo que pasa es que esta" señala a Hari "se la pasó toda la noche mandando mensajes con su novia"

"Juliet!"

"¿Qué?!" grito enojada "¿Cómo es que tienes novia?!"

"No es mi novia papá. Sólo somos amigas"

"¿Qué te dije sobre las amigas?" gruño.

"Papá no empieces con eso, por que puedo tener amigas" se cruza de brazos.

"Pero…"

"No papá, sólo somos amigas. No es como si fuera Rico, ella si tiene novia"

"Hari!" grita ahora Rico.

"¿Qué tienes novia?"

"Es mi amiga papá" se remueve.

"Se mandan mensajes sucios" ahora dice Juliet señalando a Rico.

"¿Y tu como sabes eso?" pregunta Rico con todo el rostro rojo.

"Ves papá, no lo niega"

"¿Qué es lo que te he dicho?!" se levanta.

"Pero papá tu me dijiste que conquistara a todas las chicas" se defiende.

"Pues si. Te dije que las conquistaras, no que te hicieras una novia"

"Eso es injusto!" gritan mis gemelas.

"¿Qué es injusto?"

"Que dejes a Rico tener novia y a nosotras no"

"Vamos a ver" suspiro "a ustedes no las dejo porque son muy bonitas y no hay nadie que sea digno de ustedes. A Rico la dejo tener novia porque es fea y se que no tendrá novia nunca"

"Papá! Si me parezco a ti" suspiro.

"Ya estuvo! De todas formas, no estábamos hablando de eso" señaló a Hari "¿Por qué no terminaste tu tarea?"

"Si lo hice, lo que pasa es que está" ahora señala a Juliet "no la entiende porque utilicé sinónimos que nos dieron en clases pero por estar viendo a Haruki no pone atención"

"¿Quién rayos es Haruki?"

"Nadie!" dice Juliet y vuelven a discutir entre ellas.

Suspiro. No se que me irrita más, si el hecho de que no dejan de discutir o el hecho de asumir y aceptar que ya son adolescentes y se están comenzando a interesar por las personas.

"Muy bien ya basta, las dos se irán a terminar sus tareas y no quiero escuchas de novias para las dos porque lo tienen prohibido!"

"Pero papá…!"

"Nada de peros, porque mientras yo viva nadie tocará a mis niñas" ambas hacen puchero.

"Ya estamos grandes"

"Pues para mi no y eso es lo único que importa" están a punto de protestar "y si siguen con este tema que me desagrada, las voy a castigar y no les daré su mesada"

"Está bien! Ya nos iremos a estudiar" ambas vienen y me dan un beso cada una en las mejillas.

Por eso Nina se ríe de mi cuando digo que las voy a castigar, sabe que cuando mis niñas se ponen así de cariñosas se me destruyen todos los pilares de mi enojo en cuestión de segundos y sólo me lleno de amor por este par de revoltosas. Pero ¿Qué quieren que haga? Son mis niñas y después de lo pasado con nuestra primera bebé con Nina, simplemente no puedo castigarlas por mucho tiempo. Aunque si las corrijo y aconsejo lo mejor que puedo, los castigos se los dejo a Nina.

En cambio Rico siempre se ha portado bien, todo lo bien que se puede portar una adolecente de diecisiete años. Vamos, yo a su edad ya llegaba borracha a casa sin que mi madre se diera cuenta… y por lo menos ya había tenido sexo con unas tres chicas.

"Y tu" señaló a Rico "te quiero en la oficina de Nina en dos minutos" ella asiente.

Me dirijo a la habitación. Nina se encuentra en ropa interior poniendo crema en su cuerpo. En silencio me acerco a ella y pongo mis manos en su cintura y mi rostro en su cuello.

"¿Cuánto tiempo las castigaste?"

"Mmmmm ¿un par de horas?" ella se ríe.

"Eres una blanda" se ríe y se gira "menos mal que le haces burla a Natsuki" pasa su brazos por mi cuello.

"Es porque Natsuki si es blanda" beso sus labios "mmmm… ¿aún tenemos condones?"

"No vamos hacerlo Nao y menos ahora que las niñas saben que estamos despiertas"

"No es para eso" me remuevo incómoda "quiero enseñarle a Rico a usarlos o por lo menos recordarle que hay que usarlos"

"Esa es una buena idea cariño. ¿Quieres que este presente?"

"No" niego con la cabeza "no creo que Rico quiera hablar de penes y tetas con su madre presente"

"Hay si, como tu la entiendes bien" me saca la lengua.

"Pues tienes que tener mínimo un pene para entender nuestros problemas" ella se tira una carcajada.

"Hay si gran problema el que se traen ustedes" sonrió "mejor ve rápido, no sea que se vaya a destruir el mundo" me río.

"Ven aquí" la abrazo fuerte y le muerdo suave el cuello "tengo que hacer esto yo. Con Hari y Juliet no puedo hablar de eso porque no puedo ni imaginar que alguien las toca" gruño lo último.

"Lo se, pero recuerda que Rico es tranquila. No se si ya habrá tenido relaciones sexuales antes pero tienes que tratar de no sonar que la estamos presionando para que lo haga pero tampoco que la estamos regañado" suspiro.

"Lo se, no quiero presionarla. Se que ella es diferente a mi, yo a su edad ya estaba más que experimentada" sonrió al recordar.

"Nao…" me ve seria.

"Pero tu ganaste amor, eres mi esposa" gruñe.

"Eso no me reconforta nada" me separo de ella.

"Vaya mira la hora, le dije a Rico que en dos minutos la iba a ver" me acerco a un cajón y sacó varios condones "nos vemos luego cariño" le doy un beso rápido y salgo casi corriendo de la habitación, sin decir que si bajo corriendo las gradas.

Me pasó por el comedor para ver si las niñas están haciendo su tarea y para mi suerte están concentradas haciéndolas sin pelearse. Me voy a la oficina de Nina, después de tener a nuestras niñas y de cumplir con su baja por maternidad, la contrataron en una buena Universidad para dar clases de historia y hasta el momento le va muy bien. Al entrar veo a Rico sentada en una silla frente al escritorio de Nina con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

"Bien Rico ¿me dirás quien es la chica con la que te mandas mensajes?"

"Mira papá, sólo es una amiga pero si no quieres que hablé con ella ya no lo voy hacer…"

"No estoy diciendo eso" suspiro "¿Por qué Juliet dice que se mandan mensajes sucios?"

"Porque es una metiche papá! Arisa sólo es amiga mía, lo que pasa es que ella me mando un pack y quería que le mandará el mío pero…"

"¿Qué rayos es "un pack"?"

"Hay papá modernízate"

"Rico…"

"No me hagas explicarlo" pide con un puchero.

"Vamos a ver. Es domingo, mi día libre así que tenemos todo el día" me apoyo en el escritorio y me cruzo de brazos.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio. Yo la observo detenidamente, se está removiendo incómodamente y su rostro se contrae al pensar en la mejor forma de decirlo. Estoy a punto de decir que ya no me diga la que es cuando me dice.

"Son fotos en poca ropa o algunas veces desnudas" abro los ojos.

"Te mando un foto desnuda"

"Bueno, no desnuda sólo me mostró sus pechos"

"¿Y tu le mandaste una?" frunzo el ceño, no puedo imaginar que ande una foto íntima de Rico rondando por ahí.

"No" dice tan decidida que no puedo dudar de ella.

"¿Y tiene buenos pechos?" se sonroja.

"Papá!" me río y todo uno de los condones.

"¿Sabes que es esto?" ella pone los ojos en blanco.

"Claro que si"

"¿Sabes como se usa?" asiente "¿lo has utilizado?" vuelve a ponerse nerviosa.

"Si" me sorprendo.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto curiosa.

"Para lo que se utiliza"

"¿Ya tuviste sexo?" ella ve a otro lado pero asiente.

Me sorprendo. No, más que eso estoy en shock. Rico es una chica muy tranquila, casi no habla, hay días en los que nos cuesta bastante hacer una larga conversación con ella y ahora resulta que está más experimentada de lo que imaginé. Se que Rico es una chica muy guapa pero…

Como un autómata me dirijo a la silla de Nina que se encuentra al otro lado del escritorio y me desplomó sobre ella. Ya no se en que pensar, primero mis hijas que se delatan una a la otra de tener pareja o personas que les gusta y ahora Rico que me dice que ya tuvo relaciones sexuales. Me encanta que tenga esa confianza conmigo pero… ¿Cuándo dejaron de ser unas niñas? ¿en que momento crecieron y ya no es suficiente para ellas un abrazo mío?.

"Papá, ¿estas bien?"

No le contestó, no puedo, lo único que puedo hacer es ver al frente.

"Mamá!" grita llamando a Nina.

Mamá… así es como le dice a Nina. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que le dijo así a Nina y casi llora de alegría.

"¿Que pasa?"

"No lo se, papá se puso rara. Ha estado así por varios minutos"

"Está bien, regresa con tus hermanas"

No se que más dicen, no les pongo atención. En lo único que puedo pensar es en lo mucho que han cambiado, siento que fue ayer cuando aún me pedían la mano para caminar juntas.

"Nao" Nina se para frente a mi "¿Estas bien?" niego con la cabeza.

"Ya crecieron y no me gusta" le confieso en susurros.

"Algún día tenía que pasar" sonríe.

"Son mis niñas" se sienta en mis piernas y yo enseguida escondo mi rostro en su pecho.

Se que será difícil pero tengo que hacerme a la idea de que pronto se enamoran de alguien y no podré hacer nada. En lo único que me voy a preocupar es intentar que no sea con un patán como lo era yo a su edad.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mikoto mueve ese sofá" me dice Mai.

"No papá ahí no" dice ahora Hiroko.

"Minako baja esa caja" le dice Mai señalando una de las cajas más grandes.

"Minako ahí no se deja esa caja!" la regaña Hiroko.

Ambas nos vemos y suspiramos. Hace unos meses le propuse a Mai mudarnos, ya que el restaurante quedaba demasiado lejos para ella y en la noche siempre llega demasiado tarde y en la mañana le toca madrugar para llegar a tiempo. Después de vender la que teníamos antes compramos esta más grande pero ahora junto a Minako estamos cien porciento arrepentidas.

"Papá, el color de mi habitación no me gusta hay que cambiarlo" dice Hiroko.

Hiroko es nuestra hija pequeña y la consentida de la casa, con sus trece años a logrado ser una completa tirana en toda la palabra. Físicamente es una versión miniatura de Mai y eso hace que se me haga completamente imposible negarle algo, más cuando hace los pucheros que pudieron conmigo desde el día que nació.

"Pero si ese fue el que pediste ayer" le dice Minako que fue ella la que lo pinto.

"Pero es que ahora no me gusta, se ve muy oscuro"

"Cariño es de noche, por eso se ve oscuro. Ya verás que mañana en la mañana se verá bonito" yo trato de razonar con ella.

"¿Y si no me gusta?"

"Pues si no te gusta, yo misma podre a Minako a que la pinte otra vez"

"Eso no es justo!" gruñe Minako.

"Te pongo a ti porque eres mi asistente favorita" suspira.

"Ese título ya no me impresiona papá" Mai se ríe.

Mi pequeña Minako que de pequeña ya no tiene nada. Al pasar los años a ganado altura y músculos como los que yo tenía cuando tenía los veinte años como ella. La que antes se sorprendía cuando le decía que iba a ser mi asistente especial ahora a crecido tanto que a veces me sorprende, es más alta que Mai y a mi me llega hasta la barbilla.

"A pues ya no te llevaré a la veterinaria" sonrió "ya que no quieres ser mi asistente"

"Está bien papá" Mai me regaña con la mirada.

Minako esta estudiando veterinaria en la Universidad y para ayudarle un poco, siempre trató de llevarla más cuando tengo casos fáciles y con el permiso de los dueños la cuestiono y la corrijo si responde mal. Así que cuando no me quiere hacer caso la amenazó con eso, Mai siempre me regaña pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

"Entonces ven y ayúdame con mis cosas" le dice a Minako.

Ella hace un ruido de disgustos pero la sigue. Minako tampoco le puede decir que no a su hermana.

"Papá en la mesa de la cocina deje uno de los cupcake que te gustan!" me grita desde la parte de arriba.

Como un zombie me voy hacia la cocina y lo veo, el pedazo de cielo vuelto cupcake. No lo había dicho antes pero en esta familia yo soy la más feliz y no sólo en esta, en todas las familias del mundo entero. Nadie es más feliz que yo. Primero porque mi hija de diecinueve años hasta el momento, no nos ha dado ningún problema grave, segundo porque tengo a la mujer más preciosa y fantástica del universo y tercero porque mi hija a pesar de ser única y muy diferente a mi ha heredado el toque culinario de la familia de su madre y cocina de maravilla. Cuando Mai y ella se juntan para cocinar no hay quien se resista.

"Mikoto" me llama Mai al entrar a la cocina "¿Qué te he dicho sobre comer muchos cupcakes?"

"Mai… pero si están muy dulces y sabrositos" hago puchero.

"Amor, los comes todos los días. Sabes que el médico dijo que tienes que evitar un poco más la azúcar" me lo quita de la mano.

"Mai! Pero si la evito, ya no como pastel"

"Pero comes cupcake"

"Pero si ya no tomó soda"

"Pero tomas té helado del supermercado que viene cargado de azúcar" suspiro.

"Cariño, que mi abuela tuviera diabetes no significa que yo también tenga"

"Pero las probabilidades son altas, eso nos dijo el médico" me remuevo.

"Amor me ejército, como bien gracias a ti ¿Qué es un poco de azúcar? Nada" se cruza de brazos.

"No quiero que te enfermes" suspiro y la atraigo a mis brazos.

"Claro que no me voy a enfermas" le beso la cabeza "aún nos queda mucho tiempo juntas para disfrutar" mueve su rostro para darme un beso en los labios "cuando ya no tenga energías para hacerte el amor, ahí si me voy a preocupar" ella se ríe y me abraza.

La muevo entre mis brazos y comienzo a llenarle el rostro de besos para que se olvidé de lo demás. Ella se mueve entre mis brazos y captura nos labios en un gran beso.

"Mamá, ¿puede venir Annie a cenar?" nos separamos.

"Claro cariño, sólo recuérdale que no traiga de sus chocolates para Mikoto"

"Pero Mai!" hago puchero.

Annie es la novia de Minako desde hace dos años y hace unos chocolates estupendo que Mai casi no me deja comerlos. Suspiro y ya no digo nada más, igual aunque reniegue no voy a ganarle. Regresó a mi trabajo inicial de mover las cajas.

Pasamos todo el día en la mudanza. Minako y yo nos dedicamos a mover las cosas pesadas y Mai junto a Hiroko son las encargadas en ordenar y acomodar las cosas porque según Hiroko "tienen mejor gusto y saben más sobre esas cosas" hasta la he visto ir con un su círculo de colores para "combinar" según ella.

A la hora de la cena todas estamos agotadas. Al llegar Annie todas suspiramos aliviadas, ha llegado con cuatro cajas de pizzas y dos botellas grandes de soda. Annie y Minako llevan dos años juntas y son esa típica relación juvenil, pasan juntas todo el tiempo libre que tienen y si no están juntas se llaman a cada rato.

"Pensé que necesitaban un poco de ayuda" todos nuestros estómagos rugen al mismo tiempo.

"Cariño, llegas justo a tiempo" Minako se acerca a ella y le ayuda con las pizzas antes de darle un beso en los labios.

Todas pasamos a la cocina donde sólo hemos puesto la mesa y cuatro sillas, las demás aún no las hemos puesto porque ya estamos cansadas. Así que siento a Mai en mis piernas, ella encantada se sienta sobre mi, puede que ya llevemos muchos años de casadas, más que nuestras amigas pero nos amamos como el primer día o aún más y estos pequeños momentos son especiales.

Después de la cena, me voy en dirección al sótano donde tengo todos mis equipos de gimnasio, es el único lugar que Hiroko me ha permitido ordenar porque ella no puede levantar las pesas. El día anterior lo limpie completamente, no quería que Mai me ayudará porque había mucho polvo y telas de araña.

Pongo un poco de música y comienzo a acomodar mis máquinas y esto comienza a agarrar forma. El fuerte sonido del metal chocar al acomodar las pesar, me tranquilizan. Aquí yo mando, aquí no hay citas al médico ni dietas, aquí puedo ser lo que yo quiera sin que me estén regañando. Después de terminar de acomodar y de limpiar bien todo, me siento en el banco press a descansar un momento. En pocos minutos entra Mai con una botella con agua.

"Terminaste rápido" asiento.

"Si, a Minako le gusta ejercitarse temprano y te apuesto a que Hiroko estará buscando donde quemar la pizza que cenamos" sonríe.

"Me encanta que pienses en nuestras hijas" me encojo de hombros y pongo mis manos debajo de mi cabeza.

"Puedo ser considerada a veces" ella se ríe un poco pero no dice nada

Pasan unos segundas en silencio cuando siento el suave toque de sus dedos en mi miembro. Cierro los ojos y no digo nada sólo disfruto la electricidad que se siento en mi cuerpo. Mete su mano en mi short y dentro de mi bóxer y lo baja un poco sólo para dejar salir mi pene.

"¿Qué haces?" digo entre susurros al sentir que me aprieta con sus manos.

"Se que he sido muy estricta contigo, pero quiero que sepas que es porque me preocupo por ti" se hinca frente a mi entre sus piernas "también te haz portado bien y merece recompensa" pasa su lengua en el dorso de mi pene.

"No es necesario, se que me amas" le digo por cortesía, la verdad no quiero que pare.

"Entonces sólo disfruta" besa mi abdomen haciendo que me estremezca.

Mete mi miembro en su boca y gime para hacerme vibrar. Joder… que bien se siente. Me levanto hasta quedar medio sentada y pongo mi mano en su cabeza sin forzar el movimiento lento y tortuoso pero suave y delicioso. Se mueve con lentitud, pero mueve su mano con rapidez.

"Mai…" un gruñido sale desde mi garganta.

"¿Te gusta?" suelto un suspiro pesado y asiento.

"Me encanta" me agachó y capturó sus labios.

Nuestro beso se vuelve cada vez más fuerte y abrasador. Con rapidez le quito su camisa y su short, también me quito la mía y la tiro junto al resto de la ropa. Meto mi mano en su bragas, suelta un suspiro satisfactorio y posa su manos en mis hombros. Con mis piernas le abro sus piernas para tener mayor acceso, acaricio su clítoris y ella se estremece entre mis brazos. Introduzco un dedo en su interior y suelta un jadeo placentero, suerte que estamos en el sótano, no podrán escucharnos arriba. Muevo mi dedo en su interior hasta encontrar ese punto de placer, sus jadeos aumenta de intensidad. Se muerde el labio y mueve las caderas.

"¿Me quieres adentro?" tomo mi pene y muevo mi mano de arriba abajo.

"Si…" quita mi mano de su interior "me encanta ver como te tocas" sonrió y muevo más mi mano "pero más me encanta cuando me pegas a la pared" un brillo aparece en sus ojos, mi sonrisa se ensancha y mi miembro se pone más duro.

De forma lenta y pausada le quito sus bragas y las tiro. Pasó mis brazos por debajo de sus rodillas, ella con una pícara sonrisa se abraza a mi cuello y me muerde el labio.

"Hazme volar" no dudo ni un segundo.

Con un rápido movimiento me levanto y la penetro en el aire. Esta es una de las razones por las que me gusta mantener mi fuerza, así puedo cargarla como a ella le gusta. Nos besamos y muevo mis brazos para hacerla subir y bajar. Mi pene entra en ella con facilidad, ya conoce su camino. Estamos así un momento pero comienzan a temblarme los brazos.

Con cuidado la llevo a una pared despejada y la apoyo. Aumento mis embestidas porque ya no me concentro en el equilibrio hoy sólo me concentro en darle placer. Sus gritos aumentan de intensidad, su interior me succiona y me aprieta. Con un gruñido muerdo la base de su cuello y ella llega al orgasmo enseguida y yo junto a ella.

Su cuerpo se desploma y su respiración es acelerada, nuestros fluidos me recorren las piernas, grandes gotas de sudor recorre su rostro y sus ojos dilatados muestran su cansancio pero me encanta. Adoro ver a Mai así, saber que yo soy la persona que le hace el amor, que yo soy la única que la hace sentir este placer… no puedo ni describir la satisfacción que se siente, ni la felicidad que invade mi pecho.

"Eres estupenda sabes" ella sonríe.

"Tu eres una tonta. Yo sólo venía a darte un poco de agua" dice cansada y no puedo evitar reírme.

"Nada más dulce que el néctar de mi mujer que así si me volveré diabética" ella se ríe y me abraza.

"Te amo Mikoto"

"Y yo a ti Mai, más que nunca"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Excelente competencia Natsuki, este año arrasamos con todo" me dice Kaiji.

"Por supuesto, aunque no nos podemos confiar de Yamaha o de Suzuki y también Miyu está haciendo un excelente trabajo con las motocicletas de Searrs"

"Olvídate de Searrs, el motor que tiene no es tan potente. Greer lo está exprimiendo al máximo pero no le llega. Ella sería una muy buena rival si utilizará un Honda o Ducati, pero es algo que no pasará"

"Con el amorío que se trae con la dueña de la empresa, veo bien difícil que se llegue a cambiar algún día"

"Yo por eso me uní a la empresa de la esposa de mi corredora, para que no nos deje" sale Toshi desde un lado del box "a eso se le llama estrategia"

"Y que mi esposa te este haciendo ganar miles no tiene nada que ver" digo burlona mientras me quito los guantes de mi traje.

"Ten" me da un sobre "lo que te prometí" lo abro y encuentro un boleto de avión dentro "tienes dos minutos para irte para que llegues a tiempo" sonríe al ver mi emoción "puedes llevarte una moto, la dejas ahí luego mandaré a alguien a traerla"

Suelto un grito de emoción. Me vuelvo a poner los guantes y voy a buscar mi casco.

"Te lo agradezco Toshi! Por esto tendrás otro año seguro" le giño un ojo "Kaiji, por lo menos toda esta semana no quiero escuchar tu voz"

Me pongo el casco y me voy corriendo hasta la motocicleta que hasta ya tenían lista para mi. Me subo en ella y enseguida la arranco en dirección al aeropuerto. Dejo la motocicleta en el estacionamiento pero me llevo las llaves, siempre tenemos un par de emergencia.

El viaje en avión duro catorce horas, en las que descanse lo mejor que pude, porque lo único que llevo puesto es el traje de protección y digamos que no es muy cómodo para dormir y también habían muchas personas que me reconocieron que se querían tomar fotos conmigo y algunos que no sabían quien era pero igual se tomaron la foto conmigo. Al bajar del avión visualizo rápido a Chris, el chofer de Toshi. Esta con un cartel con mi apellido viendo a todos lados.

"Kuga-sama ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?" me pregunta al llegar a su lado.

"Algo estresante, no es como si llevará la ropa para ir inadvertida" suspiro.

"Con suerte la prensa deportiva no sabe de su llegada, así que le sugiero que nos marchemos antes de que lleguen" me entrega una botella con agua "¿le gustaría ir directo a su casa?"

"No, quisiera ir a ver que hace mi mujer" él asiente y entre conversaciones nos vamos al auto.

Justo como había dicho Chris, no había ni un solo periodista en todo el aeropuerto, pero cuando ya íbamos en el camino vemos pasar una camioneta de un programa deportivo muy famoso pero como el auto está polarizado no ven que somos nosotros. Chris es una persona muy seria y callada, un poco mayor que yo pero justo en este mismo momento no puedo evitar chocarle los cinco.

Después de dos horas de viaje en el auto, por fin llegamos a la empresa de mi mujer. La fachada del edificio a cambiado mucho en todos estos años, ahora es un edificio moderno y ecológico. Shizuru hizo de todo para que el edificio contaminara menos el ambiente, aunque yo bromeó con ella y le digo que lo hizo para gastar menos en electricidad.

Como ya he venido varias veces, me puedo el camino de memoria, así que no es necesario que pregunté por direcciones. Saludo a todas las personas que me encuentro y me voy en el ascensor directo al nivel superior. Me encuentro con la secretaria personal de Shizuru que sonríe al verme.

"Señora Kuga, es un gusto tenerla hoy por aquí"

"Hey Akiko ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Cómo está la fiera el día de hoy?"

"La señora Shizuru ha estado muy ocupada el día de hoy, me pidió que no dejará pasar a nadie pero si le digo que es usted…" dice levantando su teléfono.

"No!" la detengo "quiero que sea una sorpresa" señaló mi ropa "se supone que iba a regresar en dos días pero logre venir antes para que fuera una sorpresa para ella" ella sonríe y asiente.

"De acuerdo, entonces pase" asiento.

"Gracias Akiko. Por favor, que nadie nos moleste" le giño un ojo.

Ella se sonroja un poquito y asiente con una sonrisa. Entró a la oficina de mi esposa. Ella está sentada frente a su computadora concentrada escribiendo algo, no levanta el rostro ni para ver quien es el que ha entrado.

"Izumi-san le pedí que no dejará pasar a nadie" sigue tecleando y yo sonrió.

"Pues como que no tuvo otra opción" ella levanta el rostro sorprendida "yo la obligue, quería ver a mi mujer y pedirle que cené conmigo. Así que no la vayas a regañar" ella niega con la cabeza.

Se levanta de donde está y se acerca a mi con rapidez para lazarse a mis brazos, yo la estrecho con fuerza. Teníamos un mes de no vernos, aunque ya nos acostumbramos a mis viajes pero siempre nos extrañamos la una a la otra. Veo a Akiko que nos observa con una gran sonrisa, le giño un ojo para decirle que está todo controlado y cierro la puerta.

"No sabia que vendrías hoy"

"Ese era el punto nena, quería sorprenderte" la abrazo más fuerte.

"Para que sepas que Rein esta enojada contigo porque piensa que no ibas a estar" me río un poco.

"Jamás me perdería el cumpleaños de mi esposa" me da un beso en mi cuello y luego se separa para verme a los ojos.

"Eres sorprendente" sonrió y le susurró cerca de sus labios.

"Lo se" ella sonríe y roza sus labios con los míos.

"Fanfarrona"

"Pero así me amas" me da un pico en los labios

"No voy a negar eso" pongo mi frente sobre la de ella.

"¿Me extrañaste?" acaricia mi nariz con la suya.

"Más de lo que crees"

Por fin capturó sus labios con los míos y le doy el beso que tanto dese darle. Nuestros labios chocan, nuestras lenguas se encuentran y danzan entre ellas, mi pulso se acelera en cuestión de segundos y mi deseo por ella se incrementa con cada segundo que pasa. Terminamos el beso por la falta de aire.

"¿Te falta mucho?" ella suspira.

"Si, un poco. Estuve en reunión toda la mañana y ayer toda la tarde, se me a acumulado el trabajo"

"Bien" le doy una nalgada "manos a la obra, así llegaremos temprano a casa"

"No Natsuki, tu puedes ir a casa y descansar" niego con la cabeza.

"De aquí no salgo sin ti" ella sonríe.

"De acuerdo" le doy otro beso.

Tomó una de las sillas que tiene frente a su escritorio y la pongo al lado de la suya para pasar más tiempo juntas. Y eso sólo dura un par de minutos porque me di cuenta que olvidé mi teléfono y ver todas las cosas que Shizuru hace del trabajo es súper aburrido, así que me disculpo con ella y me voy a acostar en el sofá que tiene en la oficina frente a un gran televisor que está anclado a la pared.

Pasan unas hora y estoy que me muero del aburrimiento. Shizuru no se ha despegado de la computadora todo este tiempo y Akiko sólo ha entrado tres veces. Una cuando Shizuru le pidió unos informes, que con lo detallista que es con Shizuru también le trajo una tasa de su té favorito que Shizuru la tomo agradecida. La segunda fue para decirnos que ya era la hora de salida y que necesitábamos algo más, Shizuru le dijo que podía irse tranquila pero a los pocos minutos vuelve con otra tasa de té y una de café para mi y se despide de nosotras.

De eso ya pasó dos horas, son las ocho de la noche y estoy aquí desde la dos de la tarde. Shizuru parece no darse cuenta de la hora que es y yo no pienso decirle, se lo difícil que es su trabajo y así como ella respeta el mío yo he llegado a respetar el de ella porque a pesar de que ahora se está quedando hasta tarde se que lo hace para pasar más tiempo conmigo porque cuando no estoy en alguna competencia ella pasa mucho tiempo conmigo y no hay un solo día en los que no cenemos juntas.

Un suspiro profundo se escucha. Vuelvo a ver donde está Shizuru y veo que me sonríe.

"Amor, se que te he hecho esperar mucho pero…" toma sus cosas y se levanta "oficialmente termine todo lo que tenía pendiente y tendré el fin de semana libre para ti y nuestras hijas" me levanto de golpe.

"¿En serio?"

"Si!" la ayudo con sus cosas.

"Entonces vámonos, antes de que salga algo" extiendo mi brazo para que lo tomé "vamos a casa, tomaré una ducha y luego vamos a cenar a ese restaurante que te gusta"

"Eso me encantaría" enrolla su brazo en el mío y enreda sus dedos con los míos.

Ambas nos despedimos de todos los vigilantes que nos encontramos. Algunos que saben lo que hago me piden una fotografía, más ahora que ando con mi traje. Le abro la puerta del conductor a Shizuru y después me voy a la del copiloto.

En el camino a casa hablamos de todo lo que estuvimos haciendo en este tiempo. Desde que Shizuru tomo las riendas de la que es ahora su empresa, no ha dejado de crecer. Shizuru llego y le dio un cambio radical a todos los cambios que había hecho su padre y ha añadido varios cambios y propuesta que al principio parecían demasiado arriesgadas pero al final resultaron exitosas. Una de ellas fue expandirse, que parecía descabellado porque apenas se podía mantener la empresa pero Shizuru tenía un plan que me sorprendió de sobremanera, se unió a Anh, algo que jamás en mi vida pensé que seria posible pero funcionó, ambas pudieron hablar y poner las cosas claras entre ellas y ahora que trabajan juntas todo ha mejorado.

Shizuru estaciona frente a nuestra nueva casa, la casa de mi madre. Después de que me dijera… bueno, que me di cuenta que estaba con Max, un año después Max hablo conmigo y me dijo que quería casarse con mi madre. Eso me sorprendió porque no imaginé que estaban tan enamoradas. Yo en lo personal me enoje por el hecho de que aún extraño a mi padre y me pareció que mi madre ya no la quería pero acepte ayudarla y rápido quite ese pensamiento de mi mente, más cuando se lo pidió en una tarde con toda la familia y amigas juntas y ver la cara de sorpresa y felicidad de mi madre, me di cuenta que fue la mejor decisión de todas. Así que después de hablarlo con mi madre que estaba renuente de vender la casa a desconocidos y que Max quería que vivieran juntas en una casa que sabía que a mi madre le gustaba y a ella también, al final para que no se pusieran a pelear antes de casarse le propuse que me la vendiera y mi madre aceptó aunque no me la quería vender pero la pude convencer para que me la vendiera y pudiera disfrutar de su dinero.

Me bajo primero y ayudó a Shizuru con su puerta, han pasado los años pero siempre me ha gustado hacer este pequeño detalle para Shizuru. Ella me sonríe y me toma de la mano, juntas nos vamos y entramos a la casa. Lo primero que escucho es el silencio, ya no se escucha los ladridos ni las pisadas de Dhuran, los años han pasado y le han pasado factura a mi fiel amigo que cada día que regresó a casa lo extraño más.

El silencio es interrumpido por unas pisadas aceleradas. Misuki viene corriendo arreglando su bolso en su hombro, lleva puesta una camisa manga larda y una falda minúscula. Abro la boca ¿Dónde cree que va esta niña vestida así?.

"¿A dónde cree que va señorita?" le digo cuando termina de bajar las gradas.

"¿Papá?!" pregunta sorprendida al verme.

"Si soy tu padre, ahora responde"

"Pues voy donde..." la interrumpo.

"¿Ya viste que horas son?"

"Papá…"

"¿Y ese pedazo de tela que te has puesto?"

"Papá es una falda"

"Pues no lo parece" frunzo el ceño "regresa a tu habitación y Ponte tu pijama es hora de dormir"

"Pero papá! A penas son las ocho y media y tengo que ir a casa de Regan le están haciendo una cena por ganar en esgrima y me invitaron" Regan es una vecina nueva que desde que llegaron no ha dejado de hacerle ojitos a Misuki.

"Pues menos que te dejaré ir"

"Papá!" patea fuerte "mis amigas también estarán, volveré temprano lo prometo"

"No" ella hace berrinche.

"Natsuki" me llama Shizuru "Regan vive a un par de casas de aquí…"

"Pero no había pedido permiso"

"Me lo pidió a mi y se lo di" gruño.

"Pero mira como va vestida" la señaló "pero ni cuando vamos a la playa anda tan desnuda"

"Papá no seas anticuada" se cruza de brazos.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?"

"Natsuki, esa es la moda de hoy, deja que vaya un rato"

"Pero cariño"

"Amor, Misuki sabe lo que hace. Ha salido bien en sus notas, merece salir un rato y Regan es una chica responsable" suspiro.

Shizuru me ve con una sonrisa suplicante y Misuki me ve con un puchero. Vuelvo a suspirar ¿Cómo voy a decirles que no a esas caritas.

"Te quiero aquí a las nueve"

"Natsuki…"

"Ok a las diez y media, once lo más tarde" ella sonríe encantada.

"Gracias papá" corre hacia mi y me da un beso en la mejilla.

Después de darme el beso y abrazar a Shizuru, se va corriendo antes de que cambie de opinión. Shizuru me da un beso rápido en la barbilla y me sonríe pero yo sólo la veo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Seguimos nuestro camino hacia nuestra habitación pero en el camino me quedo frente a la puerta de Rein, le hago una señal a Shizuru para que siga caminando y tocó la puerta. Espero unos minutos hasta que escucho un "pase".

Rein esta sentada en el suelo frente a su televisión jugando videojuegos. Entró y me siento en su cama sin que ella me vea.

"Mamá ¿Podemos comer pizza hoy?" río en mis adentros "Misuki se acaba de marchar y papá no vendrá, al parecer tendrá algo más importante por eso no viene aunque ya terminó su competencia" frunzo el ceño "pero no le perdonare el que no venga a tu cumpleaños"

"Rein…" ella pone pausa y se gira sorprendida "¿alguna vez he faltado al cumpleaños de tu madre?" ella frunce el ceño "quiero que sepas que amo a tu madre y que para mi lo más importante son ustedes"

"Lo se papá, pero cuando dijiste que no ibas a poder venir por la competencia me enoje porque nunca habías faltado a un cumpleaños de nosotras y ver a mamá triste pero aceptando a pesar de eso me lleno de rabia"

"Entiendo Rein, pero también tienes que entender mi trabajo"

"Lo se papá y sabes que me gusta" sonrió, se lo mucho que le encanta a Rein las carreras, es más hasta ya me encargué personalmente de enseñarle a conducir.

"Entonces a la próxima que algo te moleste tienes que hablarlo conmigo, porque así como me encanta mi trabajo las amo más a ustedes y si ustedes me necesitan hasta podría dejar una carrera por venir" sonríe y se que me entiende "así que promete que me dirás las cosas, porque puede que este haciendo algo mal y no me haya dado cuenta y necesito que alguien me haga darme cuenta" ella asiente.

"De acuerdo papá" sonrió y pasó mi mano en su cabeza despeinando su cabello.

"¿En serio quieres pizza?"

"Si! Una con extra queso y pan con ajo" sonrió.

"De acuerdo, déjame hablar con Shizuru"

Salgo de su habitación y suspiro. Ahí queda la cena a solas con Shizuru, pero no le puedo negar pizza a mi hija de quince años que en lo único que piensa es en comida y videojuegos.

Me voy a nuestra habitación y me encuentro a Shizuru terminando de quitarse su traje de oficina, en la cama tiene un vestido largo de noche y al lado de este un short corto con una camisa para dormir. Al entrar me observa por unos segundos y se ríe antes de tomar el short y ponérselo.

"Rein quiere pizza con extra de queso y pan con ajo" sonríe.

"Ara, entonces hay que llamar" veo al suelo.

"Disculpa que no cumplí mi promesa de llevarte a cenar" se pone su camisa.

"No te preocupes cariño, al contrario me encanta que siempre pienses en nuestra hija" suspiro.

"Lo se pero quería pasar más tiempo a solas contigo" comienzo a quitarme el traje de carrera.

"Ya podremos hacerlo" se levanta y viene a mi lado "pero ahora tendremos que compartir nuestro tiempo con nuestra hija" asiento "pediré la pizza, baja enseguida ¿de acuerdo?" me da un rápido beso antes de marcharse.

Suspiro y terminó de cambiarme. Me pongo un pantalón de pijama y una camisa blanca. Me voy a la salsa donde Shizuru esta buscando una película en la televisión, me siento a su lado y ella enseguida se acomoda en mi pecho.

El timbre suena y Rein baja corriendo a abrir pero igual me tengo que levantar para pagar por las pizzas. Las tres nos vamos a la sala a comer, Rein y yo comemos directo de la caja y Shizuru con su plato. Vemos una película de terror como nos gusta a Rein y a mi, Shizuru siempre nos acompaña aunque no le gusten. Después de que termina la película Rein toma la caja vacía y la va a botar antes de irse a su habitación.

Con Shizuru también nos vamos a nuestra habitación, ella se pone a buscar algo en su computadora mientras yo me voy a tomar una ducha. Ya no soporto estar así de sucia, no me había duchado antes porque no quería retrasar la cena así que ahora aprovecharé para lavarme bien. Enciendo la ducha pero la apago al ver la bañera y comienzo a llenarla mientras me desvisto.

Entró a la bañera, cierro los ojos y suelto un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir todos mis músculos relajarse. Rayos que bien se siente, desde que termine la competencia deseaba tomar un baño así y ahora me sabe a gloria.

"¿Puedo entrar?" me remuevo un poco, no había escuchado que entrará.

Abro un ojo y veo a mi fantástica mujer completamente desnuda, con un cabello recogido en un moño dejando caer algún mechón de cabello.

"No tienes que pedirlo" me hago a un lado.

Ella sonríe y con cuidado para no resbalar. Vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos y siento como ella se apoya en mi pecho, con mi mano le agregó agua en su hombro. Así pasamos un rato hasta que ella comienza a removerse nerviosa y es la primera en hablar.

"Natsuki"

"¿Mmmmm?" vuelvo a verla.

"Ayer estaba viendo tu carrera" sonrió.

"¿En serio? ¿te gusto?" ella asiente pero no sonríe.

"Si pero…" ve a otro lado "¿Quién es la chica con la que estabas?" frunzo el ceño.

"¿Cuál?" ahora que lo pienso hay varias mujeres en nuestro equipo.

"La delgada de cabello negro" me pongo a pensar pero hay tantas que no se a quien podría referirse "esa que te tenía el paraguas, la que no dejaba de verte" frunce el ceño.

"¿Y como sabes que me estaba viendo? Si tienen gafas oscuras"

"Porque lo se, ahora contesta"

"Esa no es una razón celosita" pongo mi dedo en su nariz.

"¿Me dirás quien es?" suspiro y pongo los ojos en blanco.

Desde que volví a las competencias una de las primeras cosas que hice fue hacer público mi matrimonio y mis hijas, pero como la prensa inventa cosas sólo para aumentar sus ventas, siempre tratan de emparejarme con alguien y eso al principio me trajo más de un problema con Shizuru pero con el paso del tiempo pude convencerla de que nada de lo que ahí dicen es cierto, más cuando inventaban de que me vieron salir con alguna famosa cuando en realidad estaba en casa con mi mujer. Pero a pesar de que ya no cree en lo que dice la prensa siempre ha quedado la duda en su cabeza.

"La verdad no se como se llama" me encojo de hombros "es nueva y amable"

"¿En serio?" dice muy seria mientras quita mi mano de su hombro.

"Hey" me muevo y con fuerza obligó a que este sobre mi "no tienes que estar celosa"

"No lo estoy" tomo ambas de sus manos y las pongo sobre mi cabeza haciendo que sus pechos queden frente a mi.

"Si lo estas" tomo uno con mis labios "pero no debes estarlo" se remueve en mis manos "eres mi mujer, mi esposa por dieciséis años y no pienso dejar de seguir contando" la aprieto a mi cuerpo "así que déjate de tonterías"

"¿Tonterías?" pregunta enojada.

Suspiro y la suelto para verla directo a los ojos.

"No se que vistes para que te pongas así, pero estoy aquí contigo, estoy deseando que te olvides de todo eso para poder tenerte entre mis brazos, besarte, hacerte el amor y apapacharte el resto del fin de semana que tenemos libre" tomo una de sus manos y la pongo en mi pecho "solo tu eres mi esposa y sólo tu eres la única que deseo en todo lo que me falta de vida" pasó mis manos por su cintura "a veces soy estúpida pero nunca al extremo de hacerte daño o de engañarte, porque te amo y te respeto más de lo que puedes imaginar" ella sonríe de lado.

"Discúlpame" suspiro y beso sus labios.

"Sólo no me gusta que pienses esas cosas, suficiente tenemos con estar separadas como para que te estreses pensando en cosas que nunca pasaran" ella suspira también.

"Lo se, es sólo que a veces te extraño demasiado y me pregunto si tu también me extrañaras" la presionó a mi cuerpo.

"Más de lo que te imaginas" se inclinan y besa suave mis labios.

"Gracias" se mueve y se sienta en mi entrepierna sobre mi miembro "te necesito" mueve sus caderas.

Su sexo palpitante se restriega sobre el mío. Tomó uno de sus pechos y lo aprieto con mi mano mientras tomo el otro con mi boca. Succiono su pezón y lo muerdo con cuidado.

"Me encantan tus pechos" doy un beso a cada uno.

"Ara, Natsuki es…" no la dejo terminar.

La levanto un poco y lentamente me introduzco en su interior. Tenemos que hacerlo rápido, Rein tiene la costumbre de darnos las buenas noches y no creo que tarde.

Hace uno de sus movimientos lentos y torturadores. Sube despacio y baja con rapidez. Gruño y me agarró de los lados de la bañera, quisiera llevar el ritmo pero se que lo necesita, necesita saber que ella tiene el control y olvidar todo.

"Natsuki…" aumenta su movimiento.

No puedo contestarle, sus movimientos me están volviendo loca. Sus movimientos de cadera, el movimiento de sus pechos frente a mi rostro me tienen hechizada. ¿Cómo voy a querer cambiar a esta mujer? Si su sólo movimiento de pestañas me hipnotiza.

Su cuerpo se tensa, su interior me succiona y se que está a punto. Con un rápido movimiento la pongo en cuatro y desde atrás vuelvo a entrar en su interior, una de mis manos viaja a sus pechos y la otra vuelve a jugar con su clítoris. Shizuru se retuerce de placer entre mis brazos y no puede parar de gritar de placer. Con un par de embestidas ella llega al clímax y yo eyaculo en su interior.

El agua se puso fría, sólo se siente el dulce calor de nuestros fluidos en el interior de Shizuru. Con cuidado salgo de su interior y hago que se gire. Tomo una esponja y limpio su cuerpo, ella sólo me sonríe y disfruta de mis caricias en su cuerpo.

Después de limpiarnos, ambas nos ponemos las batas y salimos del baño, justo en el momento en que Rein toca la puerta para desearnos buenas noches. Misuki llega a los pocos minutos después, pero antes de que hablé veo la hora en el reloj en la mesita al lado de la cama y feliz asiento al ver que falta diez minutos para las once, ella suspira y viene casi corriendo a darme un abrazo que me debía desde que llegue. Con las dos niñas en la casa durmiendo, Shizuru y yo volvemos hacer el amor hasta que nuestros cuerpos nos reclaman descanso.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto temprano mucho antes que Shizuru a pesar de sentirme cansada. Me voy a la cocina donde me encuentro con Misuki y Rein, las tres tuvimos la misma idea. Entre las tres nos ponemos manos a la obra para preparar un delicioso desayuno para Shizuru.

Misuki y Rein son las encargadas de despertar a Shizuru, mientras yo llevo la pesada bandeja con la comida. Nuestras dos hijas se tiran sobre Shizuru que se despierta con una gran sonrisa a pesar del alboroto que hacen sobre ella.

"Feliz cumpleaños cariño" le digo al llegar a su lado mientras pongo la bandeja con la comida frente a ella y le doy un beso en los labios.

Entre risas y bromas las cuatro desayunamos juntas en nuestra gran cama. Después del desayuno, Misuki, Rein y yo limpiamos los platos sucios y todo lo que desordenamos mientras cocinamos.

A las diez de la mañana Rein y yo nos ponemos a sacar mesas y sillas, porque prepararemos una barbacoa con nuestros amigos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Shizuru, al principio quería que fuera una sorpresa pero como no tenía mi teléfono le pedí prestado el de ella para llamar a todos y así se dio cuenta.

"Papá" estoy limpiando la parrilla.

"¿Si?" vuelvo a verla.

"Mmmmm" ve al suelo mientras se sonroja "¿puedo invitar a alguien?" abro los ojos sorprendida.

"¿A quien?" frunzo el ceño.

"Es una amiga de la escuela" ve a otro lado.

"¿Cómo se llama?" suspira.

"Ayano" asiento.

"¿A que horas quieres que vayamos por ella?"

"No papa, yo quiero ir por ella" la veo sería.

"¿Estas segura que sus padres dejarán que se venga en la motocicleta contigo?" se que maneja perfectamente porque yo misma le enseñe pero no cualquier padre dejaría que una adolecente de quince años lleve a su hija en una Ducati supersport.

"Si, ellos saben que tu me enseñaste y confían en mi" levanto una ceja.

"¿Tanto hablas con ellos?" eso me sorprende Rein no es mucho de hablar con los demás.

"Si, Ayano les hablo de mi y de ti y resulta que su padre es un fan tuyo, así que cuando le dije que tu me habías enseñado a conducir el no lo dudo dos veces en dejar que llevará a su hija" se rasca la mejilla

"Bueno si es así" me encojo de hombros "puedes ir por ella, pero te necesito aquí antes de que vendan todos ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si papá!" dice antes de salir corriendo.

"Entonces yo también!" grita Misuki desde un lado de la puerta demostrando que ha estado escuchando todo este tiempo.

"No para las que se esconden a espiar conversaciones" sonrió sin que me vea.

"Jolines papá" me río, esa es su forma de decir "joder" sin que Shizuru la regañe.

"No se dicen palabrotas en esta casa señorita" niego con la cabeza.

"Pero papá sólo quiero invitar a Regan" se para a mi lado y hace puchero. Suspiro resignada, si le doy permiso a Rein lo más justo es que la deje a ella también.

"Tráeme una cerveza y luego vas por tu amiga" suelta un gritito agudo de alegría antes de salir corriendo igual que Rein.

Al medio día comienzan a llegar todos. Los primeros en llegar son Mai y Mikoto que son las encargadas del pastel y junto con ellas vienen Hiroko, Minako y Annie una chica encantadora que es novia de Minako y que ha logrado ganarnos a todas.

"Señora Kuga, le agradezco la invitación" dice asiendo una reverencia.

"Nada de eso, y ya te dije muchas veces que me llames Natsuki" le repito mientras chocó puño con Minako y Mikoto.

"La piscina se ve increíble tía Natsuki. ¿a que horas podemos entrar a nadar?" me pregunta Hiroko comenzando a quitarse los zapatos.

"Cuando quieras" no escucha más y se desviste para quedar en traje de baño.

"Tan impaciente como su padre" dice Mai que está al lado de Mikoto tomadas de las manos.

"Eso es disfrutar la vida" dice ahora Mikoto mientras se quita la ropa también para acompañar a su hija en la piscina.

No se espera mucho tiempo para que los demás en la casa entren también a la piscina.

Después vienen la gritona y Yukino junto con Haru su segunda hija ya que Yuki esta en el extranjero estudiando administración como Haruka. Al llegar Nao y Nina me sorprendo de ver a Nao desanimada y callada, se que no es por algún problema porque las gemelas andan contentas y Nina se ve sonriente.

"Hey araña, aún no te haz tomado ni una cerveza y ya estas de melancólica" le digo para hacerle burla pero ella sólo suspira.

"¿Te haz dado cuenta de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo y que la vida se va sin darte cuenta?" abro los ojos.

"¿Paso algo?" ella asiente con pesar.

"Mi vida se a desmoronado y creo que jamás volverá a ser como antes" eso me sorprende.

Abro la boca y vuelvo a cerrarla, no se que decirle porque no se a que se refiere pero la veo tan desolada que temo que pueda ser algo realmente malo. Veo a Nina a un lado y le pido explicaciones con la mirada, ella niega con la cabeza y se acerca a nosotras.

"No te preocupes" pasa los brazos por los hombros de Nao y le da un beso que ella a penas responde "esta un poco dramática"

"¿Dramática?" Nao niega con la vista perdida "acabo de perder el sentido de la vida y dices que soy dramática" Nina se ríe y me ve.

"Se dio cuenta que nuestras hijas están creciendo y que se interesan en las personas, ya no sólo aman a papá y a mamá"

"Nina por favor ya no digas eso" le dice Nao con un puchero derrotado.

"¿Qué hicieron?" pregunto curiosa. Las gemelas pueden llegar a hacer grandes destrozos cuando se lo proponen.

"Resulta que Rico ya tuvo su primera experiencia de adulto y que a las gemelas ya les gusta alguien" abro la boca.

"¿Rico?" Nao asiente y esconde el rostro en el pecho de Nina.

Eso me sorprende de sobremanera, mucho más que cuando Mikoto nos contó que encontró a Minako teniendo relaciones con Annie en su habitación. Es que es Rico! Si hay alguien más tímida que Rein, esa es Rico y eso que es un par de años mayor pero no le quita el que todas la veamos aún como a una niña.

"Le quería enseñar a usar el condón, pero resultó que ya podía y hasta ya lo había usado" suspira derrotada.

La forma en que se lamenta es tan graciosa que no puedo evitar reírme pero me detengo cuando pienso en que algún día me puede pasar a mi y más con Misuki que es la chica más hermosa que puede existir. Tendré que hablar muy seriamente con ellas más tarde.

Reito llega más tarde con su esposa del brazo y su hijo de ocho años. Después de todo los problemas que tuvimos por Shizuru se solucionaron y por fin pude dejar de sentir celos por el, pudimos lograr una buena amistad en la que le presenté a una amiga la cual ahora es su esposa.

Luego viene Anh y Sasha, si dije bien con Sasha. No se que diablos pasó ahí, ni que fuerzas sobre naturales actuaron a favor de que esto pasará pero se casaron y la pequeña Emma nunca pudo haber tenido a alguien más responsable que Sasha y Anh como sus padres.

"Joder ¿puedes creerlo?" gruñe mientras suelta su celular sobre la mesa y toma una cerveza de la hielera que tengo a mi lado.

"¿Qué pasó?" le preguntó mientras le doy vuelta a la carne.

"Que la idiota de Tomoe se ha puesto toda digna porque Sasha quiere que vayamos de viaje con Emma" destapa la lata y toma un gran trago "y ahora resulta que quiere valer sus derechos como padre porque no quiere que la llevemos lejos" se cruza de brazos.

"Te dije que era una imbécil" suspira.

"Lo se, pero a pesar de eso es muy buena con Emma y la quiere. Desde que le dije que Emma era su hija a cambiado tanto y se responsabiliza por ella. Pero eso no quiere decir que dejo de ser una idiota"

"Cariño, ya deja de estresarte con eso. Tomoe también tiene derechos, dile que sólo nos llevaremos a la niña dos semanas y que ella podrá llevarla a donde quiera las otras dos semanas de sus vacaciones. Ahora ven, vamos a saludar a los demás" choca la mano conmigo antes de llevarla con los demás.

Mi madre y Max son las últimas en llegar porque son las que viven más lejos. Max se retiró del trabajo hace un par de años y ahora viven tranquilamente en una hermosa casa a las afuera de la ciudad, con el aire libre como a mi madre le gusta y con un espacio grande y cómodo para las dos.

Al terminar de llegar todas las personas invitadas comenzamos a servir la comida. Todos comen tranquilamente y muchos disfrutan del estado vulnerable de Nao para desquitarse todas las bromas que ella les ha hecho, hasta Yukino ha dicho algún comentario gracioso.

Unos brazos se enrollan en mi pecho, con una gran sonrisa giro mi rostro y veo el hermoso rostro de mi mujer apoyado en mi hombro.

"¿En que piensas?" suspiro y pongo mis manos sobre las suyas.

"En nada… bueno si" me giro y la abrazo "en este momento adoro que no te hayas rendido conmigo" me abraza con fuerza.

"Jamás me rendí, aunque estuviera enojada contigo no dejaba de amarte" sonrió.

"Te amo Shizuru de Kuga" ella se ríe y captura mis labios en un beso.

"Y yo te amo a ti Natsuki Kuga" ambas sonreímos.

Nos abrazamos con fuerza mientras vemos como nuestra familia y amigos conviven juntos. Jamás en mi vida podría estar más orgullosa, mi familia es lo más importante y es lo único que jamás cambiaré, a pesar de todos los problemas que pasamos los volvería a vivir una y otra vez. Porque nunca podre amar a nadie más que no sean mis hija y a Shizuru.

FIN.

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Disculpen la tardanza pero ya casi termino ciclo en la Universidad y todo se vuelve una locura. Me alegra saber que por fin pude terminarlo y salió un poco más largo de lo que esperaba porque cada vez que escribía se me ocurría algo nuevo que poner. En fin, les agradezco a todos sus reviews y compañía en esta historia, gracias por leerla y espero que les haya gusta. Nos vemos en las siguientes historias.

Feliz día.


End file.
